Kurt's Trials
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: GBK 2 - AU set in Senior year after Christmas.  Continues from GBK, so usual warnings and for mature readers only, boy on boy, puppy dog Kurt, bondage etc... Not your thing please move on
1. Chapter 1

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot (Drama takes to the stage dramatically and Plot rolls it's eyes) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always very welcome.

I own nothing, literally, apparently not even imagination, I apologise for the uselessness of the title, Good Boy Kurt fits it so well, and the Trials are a kind of link to sheepdog trials (and possibly more though I refuse to hint about plot twists…).

And if you hadn't guessed by now GBK2 won the vote by a landslide… And I'm really sorry but this story is bugging me to be told so I just couldn't wait a week to post it.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter One**

It's Monday again.

Last Monday David was taken away from me.

To me that means it's been about a week since I last saw David. I know the timing isn't one hundred percent accurate but I don't care, I'll be overly dramatic about it if I want too.

So it's been a week.

It's been a week since David drove away and left me standing there in the dark and the cold waiting for my Dad. Dad wasn't that long and he'd brought Finn, Noah and Sam with him. I'd thrown myself at my Dad and sobbed that Paul had stolen David away from me, that he'd forced him to go back with hints of threats and now David was gone.

It's been a week since anyone but Cain has seen David. I'd snatched Noah's phone off of him and quickly rung the number David had sent. Cain got the details of Paul's ambush off of me and then told me to go home and wait, he'd go and check on David.

It's been a week since I'd stared at the front door willing it to open and David to be there, instead Cain turned up four hours later looking grim. Paul was happy with David so my boyfriend was only a little bruised, but he'd be home schooled until he turned eighteen and could leave again. My master is trapped, a prisoner of that poisonous household until then, he's at the whim and mercy of his father who is evil. Cain continues to visit David and keeps us updated, David is being a good son and studying hard so Paul is leaving him alone, except in the evenings when David has to sit downstairs and spend family time with his dad before he can slide the lock of his bedroom door and sleep safely.

It's been a week since I first huddled in our bed unable to sleep. Halfway through the night Noah settled on top of the covers next to me, I was still angry at him after the Glee Club's confession about the slushy attack but he held onto me and I sobbed myself to sleep. I woke up a few hours later because Noah was freezing, I made him get into the bed and I fell asleep on him again. It was weird at first but Noah's pointed out he's a puppy too, though he thinks David's going to abandon him when he comes back because of their dumb idea to get me back, that he will be punished by being made to be alone, so he clings to me too. I honestly have no idea what David will do about it, I've only been able to sleep because of Noah, so perhaps David will be merciful, after all Noah has made it up to me. The dreams aren't helping our sleeping arrangements though.

It's been a week since they were all thrown out of Glee Club, so it's still just the three of us. The others are clearly suffering, a small part of me is enjoying their suffering, let them know what I felt like, but the biggest part of me hurts because they are hurting, they've taken to going to Rachel's basement for their own Glee practice, I tell them the subject and they do it, I bring back notes and they copy them. So I've been stuck with a love sick Blaine who's run out of hair gel for a week, he's determined to 'win my heart' and to 'save me from that boy's strange hypnotic compulsions', which I think means Blaine liked being told what to do but he doesn't understand that part of himself. Lauren's helping me out by sitting between us and singing with Blaine on the female leads, I can't believe I'm reduced to not battling for leads in case I have to sing with Blaine. Mr Schue is oblivious to the tensions and tells me to take it as slowly as I need to so I can ease myself back into full Glee participation and that David will be back soon, the man is so blind sometimes.

It's been a week since that numbskull Cutler's been in charge of the football team and only Finn stands between them and a full mutiny, and Finn's so sick and tired of the man that he's seriously thinking of stepping aside and letting them go for it. The homophobic mental midget still won't let me kick the ball, in fact since David was taken I've not even had to change, I just sit on the side as a 'substitute' a type of understudy for the new kicker Cutler found, the kid is clearly intimidated by the other jocks and regularly kicks the ball behind him, as a newly transferred freshman he's also intimidated by the teacher and Hyde, I almost feel sorry for Tim, but he's got my job and I have growled at him a few times so he's actually scared of me too.

It's been nearly a week since Dad and the others went to see Paul Karofsky. It seems David was right his Dad did allow them all to restart their mortgages but with reduced rates so they are actually better off, and Paul looks generous while Gabriel looks even more like a monster. Paul pulled my Dad to one side and lowered his rates even more, even on the garage, because Dad had raised such a well trained young man, namely me, somehow Dad refrained from punching him out and asked after David, I think Paul was pleased, he doesn't realise Dad hates his guts and is playing nice for David's sake. Tomorrow we move back into the family house, at the moment we're so cramped and in each other's way that tempers are frayed.

It's also been nearly a week since the sneak attacks started, I've ended up having to bring spare clothes to school everyday, it's been so long since I've been slushied and locker checked I'd nearly forgotten the horrible sensations. They started the day after David was taken, a jock will grab me and a slushy goes straight into my face so I can't see anymore and then I'm thrown into the lockers, mostly they leave it at that, sometimes I get an extra kick or punch. I'm covered in bruises again, I wear PJs so no one at home knows, and I'm always attacked when I'm alone, when the corridors are empty, the cowards don't want to be found out.

I'm worried sick about David, only Cain's updates are helping me keep my sanity in one piece, I'm struggling at my lessons and most of the teachers are sympathetic and are trying to help me keep up, I'm struggling to eat and only the knowledge that David will need me to be strong is keeping me going. I don't really care what happens to me I only care that David comes out of this in one piece, that Paul doesn't destroy him.

Shivering I pick myself up off the floor slowly, the ringing in my ears is the echo of the clang the lockers' made when I hit them. My arm is a little numb so I rub it. My eyes are stinging from the syrupy icy liquid and I'm effectively blind, only the barest suggestions of light and shape reach me, now all I have to do is negotiate my way to the girls' bathroom and get changed, I've stopped using the boys' just in case I get ambushed in there.

Hissing I lean against the locker for a moment to get my bearings and stoop to get my bag. A hint of movement to one side and I practically locker myself and I huddle like a pathetic mess waiting for the next blow to land. I hate feeling so damn weak and useless, when I find out who these idiots are I am reporting them, or I'm going to practice 'kicking' the ball in their nether regions.

"Kurt?" a squeaky male voice asks, I know that voice from somewhere. A hand touches my arm and I flinch, "Hey it's okay," the boy tries to soothe me, hard to do when his voice keeps breaking. Oh, he's the jock that helped me before.

"Um, can you help me to the bathroom, it's just over there," I point vaguely and hope that the freshman is still somehow impressed enough with me being a fellow jock and a member of the football team to do it without asking questions.

His hand gently takes hold of my arm and he tugs my bag out of my other hand, "It's okay I've got you," he tells me and I foolishly believe him as he leads me down the corridor, I rub at my watering eyes, great now I will look like I'm crying. "Nearly there," he says and a door is opened as a now very familiar smell hits my nose, he's brought me to the boy's locker room.

Oh no, not here, I try and jerk out of his hand but his arm goes around me and I'm pushed into the room. Some of the jocks here have to be part of the group harassing me, I can't be helpless in front of them it will only escalate the attacks. Damn it.

The boy is supposed to be tiny but there is muscle on him and he drags me through the locker room to the showers. Around me the normal sounds of boisterous teenage jocks slowly goes silent and when I hear the water start in the stall the rest of the room is so silent I can clearly hear the boy's soft breathing.

"Here you go Kurt," he says, "Wash your eyes out, do you have any spare clothes I can get for you?" he asks.

Cupping my hands I start rinsing my eyes, it's such a relief to get the sticky drink off, my eyes will sting for hours but it's already beginning to lessen. "Um, in my bag, I have a different outfit in there."

"Okay," he says cheerfully, "You strip down and wash, and I'll go and grab a towel for you," and then I sense him leave and I'm all alone.

Ignoring his request for me to strip I concentrate on my eyes, I'm probably going to need them. Straining my ears I listen and I hear whispering from the locker room but nothing else, until there are footsteps and the boy says, "Hey I got you two towels just in case."

With a witness standing nearby I pull my ruined shirt and tie off, why do these cretins have this urge to destroy such wonderful items? What has the shirt done to them, thank goodness it's a cheap knock off and not the genuine article, I mentally shudder at the amount of money the Neanderthals have done in damage to my clothes through the years.

A strangled gasp from the boy and I turn and peer at him inquisitively, "The bruises," he sounds shocked, I shrug at him, if you get thrown into immovable objects you end up with bruises. Stepping closer he lowers his voice, "Where did you get them? Football?"

Stuck on the sidelines I have no chance of being roughed up. Digging my wash cloth out I carefully scrub at the slushy stains on my body, at least this batch hasn't hit my underwear yet, I've caught it before it got that far. Sighing I murmur, "The bruises are from some idiot jocks who think it's fun to push me into lockers," I'm so annoyed at it that I grunt out, "At least they haven't worked up to dumpster diving me yet, it's so hard to get the smell out of my clothes."

"But why would they do that?" He asks bewildered.

Bless him he wasn't at this school when the bullying was so bad so I guess the jocks haven't taken him under their wing and taught him to abuse the weaker kids, I take pity on him, because he might not know, "Um, well a lot of people don't like people who are different to them, they get scared about it and, if you are a mentally challenge gorilla who plays sports, it's much easier to lash out at those who are weaker and different rather than to use your brain to understand them," I think I've lost him. "It's because I'm gay, they don't like it and they think it's some kind of life choice or contagious disease. Trust me on this, it's not either of those," my face shows some of my bitterness, "I wouldn't have chosen to be gay, to stick out, to be a target for something I can't control and I'm not contagious you won't catch a case of the 'gays' off of me."

"Oh," he says but it has the same tone as Finn's when he's pretending to understand.

Drying myself I silently bemoan the towels here, would it kill them to get better quality with more cotton count? Or to use better softener? My poor skin. As I pull on my new shirt and bow tie I stuff my now ruined clothes in the handy baggy I brought with me, another outfit to be discarded and disowned.

Picking up my school bag I towel dry my hair and tell him, "Kid I've bullied since I was six for being girly, then I got called names, and at high school there was rarely a day that I wasn't slushied, swirled, wegdied, lockered, or forced to take a dive in the dumpster. I was the most popular kid when it came to all the bullies, they just couldn't resist picking on me. The only time it stopped was after David got expelled for bullying me so badly the school had no choice but to step in. It got easier for some reason, and then David and I started dating in secret but now we're dating openly no one used to mess with me because they knew his reputation, I suppose now he is being forced to stay at home I'm back to being a target." I grin a little ruthlessly, "When I work out who they are I'm looking forward to David turning them into pretzels," I know he wouldn't actually do that, yet it sounds so satisfying to say it.

"Anyway," I say combing my hair, "Thank you for the rescue, I really do appreciate it, but my advice to you is to keep your distance from me in case people start thinking your gay too, good luck kid, and remember high school isn't forever, one day we can all escape this hellhole," I pat his arm and saunter out of the showers acting like I've not just been attacked, that I have everything completely under control.

In the locker room the jocks are quiet and watch me out of the corner of their eyes, I feel like a very small lamb surrounded by very big, if dumb, wolves, the trick is to pretend confidence, it tends to confuse them until you can get out of range and then their tiny little brains can't cope and they continue with whatever they were doing before they spotted you.

Out in the corridor I walk briskly toward the auditorium, I'm going to be late due to the ambush, I'm sure Mr Schue will have started without me and it's back to Christopher Cross this week, since there are less of us to shout him down he's finally managed to work it in, and Blaine is being a complete teacher's pet so Lauren and I are going along with it, I can't wait to hear everyone else's complaints when they find out.

Making it to the auditorium without any further incidents I stroll down the aisle and join in the lesson, I make sure to take copious notes so that I can faithfully pass this all on to the others, I wouldn't want them to miss out after all.

At the end Mr Schue dismisses us and I walk out with Blaine and Lauren. I'm careful to stand on the other side of the wrestler, I'm tempted to have my harassers jump me now just for the satisfaction of watching them getting beaten up by a girl. I have my baby and drive us all over to Rachel's and when we arrive they are all so excited to see us, the faint smirk on Lauren's face lets me know she is going to enjoy this as much as me.

Everyone settles down and Rachel urges me to tell us what this week's lesson is all about, I keep a straight face as I tell him and the groans and whines are like music to my ears, grinning I let Blaine take centre stage so that he can sing the first of the songs we have to practice and Finn sullenly groans that he's been to New York City and you can't get stuck between it and the moon.

Good natured bitching and in fighting starts up, poor Blaine looks as lost as ever, he's used to the polite requesting at Dalton, this has been a big culture shock for him. The fights ends after Santana is physically restrained from killing Rachel who screams and runs to Finn to save her. Brittany and Artie calm their girlfriend down and we decide on Chinese much to Tina's disgust.

Cleaning up we then all head home and I enter our cramped home to find the three kids ready for bed and demanding a story. And not just any story will do they demand the story that David has written, well half written, so I pick up the hand written manuscript and sit on the floor beside their mattresses and read the story of Mr and Mrs Fox and the missing cookies. One by one they fall asleep and I tuck them in carefully and then sneak out of the room closing the door behind me.

A quick update with Dad and Carole and we confirm the big move back in is on for tomorrow. All our neighbours have volunteered to keep an eye on this house until David's birthday and they'll let us know if anyone comes around.

Battling for the bathroom I cheat and lock the door and grin at beating them all. Rushing through my nightly routine I sigh at the bags under my eyes and check for lines, nothing so far. Here at least I can admit just how much I miss David, it's like a big hole has been ripped out of me right where my heart should be.

Getting into bed I listen as they all settle down for the night. Finn's snores start up and then there is rustle followed by a dark shadow and then the bed dips next to me as Noah cuddles in to me.

Finally I can close my eyes and sleep. Strangely it is always me that spoons him and I wrap my arms around him. I drift off with the warmth of his body against my stomach, the occasional twinge of a bruise is ignored.

Please if there is a god be merciful and don't let me have another of those dreams again, it's so embarrassing and Noah is enjoying teasing me about my physical reaction far too much.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, I hope you enjoy this story as much as you did GBK.


	2. Chapter 2

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot (Smut stirs and sneaks up on the dreaming plot) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Two**

I don't know what disturbs my slumber but I stir and find myself in the bedroom lying on the bed with Noah, both of us are fully clothed. I'm in the shirt and tie that were ruined today, but they're back to being in pristine condition. Sunlight baths the room and I wonder how long I was sleeping for.

Wrist and ankle cuffs adorn me and I can feel my collar around my neck. A quick glance and I can see a matching set on Noah, his wife beater t-shirt and cargo pants showing them off nicely. He's still fast asleep.

Sitting up I can see the room is empty of mattresses. Curious I check the living room to find it back to normal, as is the spare room. Walking into the kitchen my heart skips a beat because David is sitting at the table drinking that horrible ginger ale he likes. Stunned I stand there and stare at him, at the jeans and the sage green shirt he's wearing that I picked out for him when I first moved in, looking like he's never been away. Trotting over to him with the biggest smile on my face I wait impatiently for him to acknowledge me so I can greet him properly.

"S'up babe?" he asks and lifts an eyebrow at me, "Miss me?"

Snorting at the silly question I climb up and straddle his lap, "Always," I tell him, "I was so worried David," I start kissing his face gently and I wrap my arms around him trying to convey just how much I missed him, how worried I was, and how glad I am that he is here now. I don't question it I simply enjoy it.

His arms are warm and strong as they hug me back. I feel so loved, so safe here. His mouth is welcoming and he nudges my lips with his tongue, I submit and then his tongue is swirling around mine. Moaning into his mouth I throw myself into the deeper kisses my body reacting to his so quickly that all I want is for him to strip me down and claim me.

"David," I whimper, "Oh master, please, I need you," I beg him between kisses.

Breaking the kiss he looks a little dazed, "Kurt, oh fuck I want you so bad, I'm not sure I can be gentle."

"Yes, master, please, I don't care, please, I need you so badly too," I tell him and he picks me up off of his lap and puts me on the table. I wrap my legs around his waist as he drives his own erection against mine, bowing my back and I cry out his name.

Fastening his mouth onto my neck he bites and licks and sucks, I know it will mark and I relish it, running my hands up and into his hair I encourage him to bite harder even as his hips rub our clothed groins together, each movement wringing groans from me.

David's weight bears down on me and I lay back on the kitchen table as he ravishes me. I feel his hands run down my body and he shifts my hips gripping onto them in the process, it increases the pleasure from his thrusts and I can feel myself reaching the end, "David, master, please, so close."

To my horror he stops and I whine as he laughs, "Uh-uh Kurt, I want something first," he undoes my tie and gets me to sit up. Threading the tie through the links on the cuffs he secures me, "That's better my little puppy, all helpless and ready for me," he pushes me back down with a hand and lifts my legs up positioning me how he wants me. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look?" He asks me, I shake my head and he chuckles, "So sweet, so innocent, so mine," his hips snap forward at that and I writhe on the table, we're wearing far too many clothes.

Unbuttoning my shirt he leans forward to rain kisses down my chest, as the last button is undone he flings the shirt open and stops, "Kurt! What the hell?"

And I'm lying on the floor in the halls of McKinnely, a slushy blurs my eyes and they sting so much they're watering. I shiver from the cold of the beverage dripping down my naked chest as my master glares at me looming over me, "Damn it Kurt, I'm gone for only a week and look at the bruises on you," I try and cover my body with my arms but I'm naked now and it's a lost cause.

The hallways have filled up with faceless students rushing from one classroom to another, no one looks down at me, no one stops. David stands there with his arms crossed and I tremble, afraid that he will leave me, "I'm sorry David, I'm so sorry, I'm trying so hard, I just don't know who they are. Please David," I reach out to him and he stoops to pick me up.

"I'm still punishing you," he murmurs in my ear and then he opens a classroom door that leads to the garage. The heat from the space heater thaws me out and I stare in disbelief at the pole hanging from the ceiling, silently David sets me on the floor and tugs my hands up fastening them to the pole with chains that appear from thin air. "Now you will tell me everything I want to know."

"Yes master," I drop my head and wait apprehensively. A swish of air and my buttock is spanked with the paddle making me squeal, another lands so fast I haven't even time to draw a new breath.

"That is a taste of what happens to bad little puppies," my master growls in my ear. He licks that ear and nibbles on the earlobe shooting jolts of desire through me, "Do you want to see what happens to good little puppies?" his breath tickles my skin raising Goosebumps.

Biting my lip I nod and he smiles that happy goofy smile that brightens his whole face, I love that smile. Slipping around me he kisses me softly and tenderly caresses my face, his fingers run through my hair and he gazes at me with such love my heart melts.

"Tell me," he urges, "Tell me why you won't tell people what's been happening to you, tell me why you won't ask for help," he's so sad and I want to reach out to comfort him but my hands are chained and they rattle as I struggle against them. "Please, tell me."

"I… I…" I stammer uselessly, "I don't know, I just know I shouldn't bother them, why should I worry them when they can't do anything to help me anyway, and when all the others won't do anything at all. I'm a grown up, I should be able to handle this myself," I try and explain it.

Sighing he waves his hand and the wall is now made up of TVs each of them replaying a different moment. Me coming out to my Dad and him hugging me, Sam with a black eye after fighting David to protect me, Finn holding his hand out to me at the wedding, Coach Sylvester and Mr Schue joining forces to try and watch out for me, one by one I see my friends and family and teachers all doing what they can for me.

"Kurt," David says, "promise me that you'll tell them tomorrow, promise me that you won't try to handle this all on your own."

Stubbornly I turn my head and stare at the floor, I shouldn't have to need help, I'm not a helpless fainting idiot, I've taken care of me and Dad since Mom died, I've worked in the garage and helped to keep it open, I've sat up and diligently sifted through paperwork, I've balanced our family budget, I'm an adult in all but name.

"You can be such a bitch sometimes," David grouses, and then grins, "You are also such a dumbass, all your friends and family ask you for help, sometimes your teachers have needed it, even Coach Sylvester when her sister died, and yet you won't ask for help," he grins that boyish grin, "I might only be a figment of your imagination, a dream, but I promise you that you won't be able to keep this hidden, I'm gonna make sure of that."

Sticking my nose in the air I challenge my subconscious, "Bring it on Hamhock," it's another dream of David, at least this one isn't sexual, and really being naked in the hallway of McKinnely should have been the big clue for me.

"Oh it's brung Fancy," and then my dream David puts a blindfold on me, "Just give me a minute to set it up," he chuckles and I'm left dangling in the dark.

"Do your worst," I yell, "You'll never win," and now I'm reduced to arguing with myself in a dream, please come back soon David, I think I'm going crazy.

Footsteps and the blindfold is taken off to reveal a tall boy standing there, he's wearing red and black leather armour, a bandana covers most of his face but his eyes are a melting brown and I know it's Finn. He lets my arms down and then silently pulls them behind me, chaining them there. Attaching a lead to my collar he inspects me, "Your master is ready for you now," Finn says and then tugs on my lead, I follow him out of the garage door into a castle.

Oh my. I have to hand it to my subconscious it's really putting on show, I'll go along with it for now, but it won't win, I know I'm right and it's wrong.

The air is warm, humid even. Around me the various jocks at school scurry around wearing the same red and black armour, they carefully step around us as we walk to wherever it is that Finn is taking me. My female friends are all in red and black dresses made with a medieval air to them, they smile and wave.

We round a corner to a giant hall, a huge fire roars at one end, torches gutter on the walls between giant flags and all the flags are the same red and white with the Titans emblem. Tables line the room and people laugh and feast. All of the faculty are there, more jocks are in armour, various students wander about or join in the festivities.

Naked but for the chains I stick close to Finn as we traverse the hall, a jock walks up to us and it's Azimio, "So what did you do this time Snowflake?"

"No talking," Finn orders and I roll my eyes at the command; I wouldn't obey the real Finn why should I obey the dream Finn?

Laughing Azimio says, "Yeah like he'd get that mad, you know he's nuts about Kurt," the boy pats my arm, "Just do as you're told like a good boy," he advises me and then walks off.

Finn starts walking again and we pass out of the hall and into another hallway, where a giant stair takes up the back wall, up we climb and at the top is a long window that looks out to mountains and around the castle is a moat that has frozen over, I can see other jocks skating out there and battling with hockey sticks, their leader looks up at me and I recognise Scott Cooper.

Moving on and we get to a set of big double doors, guarding the doors are Sam, Mike, Artie and Lauren. She gives me a telling look then breaks out of the dream character to say, "Right like I'm gonna wear a dress when I can beat up the boys instead."

They open the doors and I walk into a massive bedroom. Rugs and furs cover the floor and hang on the walls. Another big fireplace roars and candles cover every surface illuminating the bed in the middle of the room. It looks like our bed but bigger, and there is a metal frame over the top, chains run from the frame down to the bed which is also covered in furs and silks making a riotous mess, and in the middle of the mess is a naked Blaine dozing on his back only a carelessly lain slice of silk to save his modesty.

A curtain I thought was a wall hanging parts and David strolls out, he's in the same red and black leather. In his hand is a lead that is attached to a collar around a very naked Noah's neck, the boy in question swaggering along and giving me that familiar smirk, he throws me a wink.

David catches him doing it and the sound of his hand smacking Noah's butt fills the room, Noah groans wantonly and David sighs, "You are impossible."

"You love it," Noah says, "Admit it, you enjoy the battle."

"True," David grins, "You're still impossible." Spotting Finn and I standing there my master walks towards us. "Thank you Finn," he says, "you may go, and please see that I'm not disturbed I'm going to be busy for a while."

Bowing Finn leaves us closing the doors behind him.

Grasping my lead my master brings Noah and I to the foot of the big bed. Blaine has woken up and blinks sleepily his brown eyes a little blank and the pupils have blown completely, he smiles and snuggles into the covers, "Master," that musical voice says filled with love and desire.

"Hey," David replies, "You alright?" Blaine nods, "Okay, you have a rest while I prepare these two and then you should be recovered enough to help me," smiling Blaine lets his head fall to the bed and he looks up.

Glancing up too I see a mirror flood the ceiling showing everything below it in perfect detail. David makes us kneel and lean across the base of the bed our butts on display for him. I hear the pop of a tube of lube and my master settles behind us. A caress of a finger at my entrance and then he pushes in and I gasp in pleasure at the intrusion as he rubs my prostrate.

So it's going to be one of those dreams, I'll wake up aroused and hard, frustrated and horny. And the real Noah is going to tease me and make fun of my current inability to masturbate, I mean it's so silly doing that, and why should I have fun when David is so far away? Damn you subconscious I'm not giving in that easily.

Beside me the dream version of Noah gasps and I know that David has started to stretch him too. Both of our hands are chained so all we can do is submit to our master. That finger I know so well thrusts into me again and again as my passion and need for him grows drowning out my thoughts that this should be embarrassing and as I surrender to him the dream takes over more and more.

I'm kneeling there on the floor as my master adds another finger and I cry out in lustful pleasure. The humiliation of this act lost long ago, only the driving need to please my master remains, this boy caused me, a king, to submit to his all powerful indomitable will, my kingdom had fallen to his barbarian hordes and he claimed me as his prize.

A moan from beside me and I see a once undefeated knight and travelling bard in the same position as me, Noah's eyes are unfocused as his own need to please our master swells inside him.

Movement on the bed and I see a fallen prince lounge there watching us with sleepy eyes, the silk across his lap tenting at the sight unfolding before him.

Fingers move and twist opening me further and I shudder even as my master chuckles cruelly, "Soon my sweet prizes, soon I will have my way with your pliant bodies and you will slake my needs." I used to deny him to throw back his words and now I tilt my hips for him so that I may be used by him in this way.

Across the room the candlelight flickers on my beautiful crown, the guitar that Noah once roamed the land with and a scrap of cloth with Blaine's crest. The sight of them mocks my predicament further and I hear the low moan fall from my lips, oh sweet divine gaga how far I have descended to be used so rudely by this barbarian and to find I love it so.

As the third finger enters me I know it will not be long now until his hard length enters me and he will cause me such bliss I know I'll faint my body unable to cope with such heavenly ecstasy.

At last his fingers withdraw and I tremble an all too willing participant to this, he steps away for a moment and when he returns he unlatches my hands and Noah's.

"Up on the bed, stand facing each other and raise your arms up and to the sides," he orders us and we obey scrabbling and sliding a little on the furs in our eagerness to comply with his dark wishes, that dark laughter he gives makes me shiver. "What no arguments? No telling me that this is wrong?" he taunts me and I bite my lip, "At last my prize you know your place," and chains reach out from the bed frame to bind mine and Noah's wrists pulling us upright our chest and stomachs pressed firmly against each other's our erections caught between us.

Black stripes of leather twine themselves up the bed posts and snake down the chains to slither themselves around our bodies tying Noah and I more tightly together, and all the while our master watches us hungrily savouring his upcoming conquest of us.

"Blaine," he commands and the once prince bows humbly, "Undress me and make sure I'm ready for this," Blaine hurries over on unsteady legs and begins to strip our master, once he's naked our master pushes the prince to his knees and lets him suck on that hardness, I watch that sight greedily and jealously wish it were me on my knees, "Enough my prize," he pulls Blaine off of him and tells him, "You've been so good you deserve a reward," grabbing his hair he drags Blaine to his feet and kisses him gently on the mouth and inspects him, "Ah such a hard cock you've got and I know just what you can do with that. Follow."

Reaching the bed our master steps up onto it and holds a hand out to Blaine, he helps him up and walks him behind Noah, "Here is your reward for being such a good prize," and I can see by Noah face and breathless moan that our master has guided Blaine's hardness inside Noah's ready body, "Wait for me to take Kurt and then follow my tempo," nodding Blaine grips hold of Noah's hips and waits shuddering with pent up desire.

Our master steps behind me as I stand there helplessly as I feel his hand grip my hip even as that hard length nudges me and then sinks inside stretching me so deliciously I sob gratefully, "See Kurt, I told you that you would learn to love this, to need this, to give yourself over to this," and then with a nod to Blaine he begins to move and that girth rubs my sweet spot and I sob louder in need unable to buck my hips as I want to.

He keeps it slow to begin with and Noah and I hang there as they take us, our bodies quickly becoming slick with sweat. Speeding up the sound of them rutting into our flesh competes with all of our moans. I break first and beg him, "Master, oh please master, please I need you," and he kisses my neck finding the place that makes the wave rising inside of me stretch higher building impossibly, surely I will not survive the pleasure ready to burst inside of me.

All too soon we are all reduced to incoherent messes only our ingrained need to obey him keeping us from the glory we are striving for. Noah begins to mutter, "Kurt wake up, come on bro, dude you had better not..."

"Ignore him," David whispers, "Ignore him and obey me Kurt," I nod and cling to what little sanity I have left, I'm at the point of no return and David commands us, "Now, now my prizes," and my orgasm goes through me as I finally get the release I so desperately hunger for.

Opening my eyes I find myself laying on my side in Noah's arms, but my master has commanded me and the rapture continues to spill out of me as I whimper David's name and grasp my fellow prize tightly.

Panting I bask in the bliss as the very unamused former knight says, "Dude you did not just do that."

I wait for our master to punish him and I find myself back in my normal bedroom now very much awake and no longer dreaming. A cooling stickiness covers my groin and I have no doubt that it's leaked through my PJs and through my brother's sleep shorts as our bodies are pressed so closely together and I have my arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Um," I try and sort my muddled thoughts out still caught on the edge of such an incredibly realistic dream. I imagine a muffled laugh that sounds suspiciously like David's, damn you subconscious how dare you give me such a mind blowingly good wet dream, and oh my Gaga Noah's going to kill me for basically ejaculating on him.

We might both be puppies and belong to David but our relationship is not sexual in the slightest. In the real world I have no physical desire for him regardless of how twisted my dreams have been lately.

"That better have been an awesome dream," Noah threatens, "And I'd better have had a starring role in it, and you will tell me all the details," he's been badgering me about the other dreams and I've told him a little about them, it's so embarrassing to be having them in the first place, I never had many of them during puberty and only made a mess of my sheets once.

"Um," I repeat still dazed.

"Okay, let's get to the bathroom and clean up," he sniggers and I know he is going to keep teasing me about this, at least he isn't hitting me or screaming and flailing about pitching a gay freak out. "Come on bro," he prods me with a finger and I gingerly slide out of the bed keeping the covers off of me it's a horrible disgusting mess as it is I don't need to make my sheets dirty too.

Noah sneaks over to the drawers and fishes some things out and then we creep into the bathroom. Locking the door he flicks on the light and I can see the grin on his face and the very big wet mark on his shorts and part of his t-shirt.

"Oh Noah I'm so sorry," I'm so embarrassed and my face is burning badly.

"I told you to just jerk off," he grumbles and then sniggers again, "Dude you totally gave this hot low moan and clung like a monkey before you came all over me." He laughs again, "Oh I am so gonna get all the details about this one princess," he throws some clean boxers and a t-shirt at me, "Now strip off and let's get clean, this stuff is like everywhere, how much did you unload anyway?"

Turning my back on him I ignore him and wish the floor would open up, this is the first time I've climaxed since before the reconciliation meal at Dad's, no wonder there is so much of it, it's built up a little.

Swiftly unbuttoning my PJs I take the top off and step out of the bottoms and my boxers.

A sharp inhale from behind me and then Noah's grabbing my arm and swinging me around, he's furious and he leans into me growling, "Bro what the hell?" he gestures to my body and I look down to see the bruises.

Another laugh that sounds like David's rattles in my ear and I remember the part of the dream where I dared to challenge my subconscious, apparently it was right I'm not going to be able to hide this. Finn I could bamboozle with logic, and Sam I could sweet talk into keeping quiet, but Noah? By the look on his face, he is not going to keep this to himself.

Damn you subconscious, if it wasn't crazy of me I'd disown you, I can handle this on my own.

And then Noah says, "I'm telling Burt," before I can stop him he's unlocked the door and is gone, grabbing a towel I stand there and wonder how it could possibly get any worse.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot. And wow did you see how many I got! I did a little dance of joy, thank you so much. :)

And I promise the next chapter is back to normal, no more dream sequences.


	3. Chapter 3

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot (Under siege Plot shores up the walls even as the enemy wave hits and brings the defences crashing down) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Standing there I try and think if there is anyway I can escape the guilt trip my Dad is about to send me on when the bathroom door opens and he walks in, he's sleepy but rapidly coming around and he's scowling his face closing down to be unreadable. Not a good sign.

Carole follows in his wake looking concerned and then Finn, Sam and Noah troop in too. Noah, the turncoat, locks the door and then I have five sets of accusing eyes staring at me and taking in the bruises while I clutch defensively at the towel.

Crossing his arms Dad asks me, "So Buddy you got something you want to tell us?"

Stubbornly I shake my head, "I can handle it Dad," my voice is hardening and I stand up straighter. Contrary to the evidence in multi coloured hues across my skin I radiate confidence, I'm practically an adult, I can do this.

"I can see that son," he says calmly but his voice is hardening too, and he pointedly looks at a bruise on my shoulder. "So how long's this been going on?"

Instead of answering him I repeat, "I can handle it Dad," and I carefully enunciate each word.

As he opens his mouth to start arguing with me Carole taps his arm and smiles, he stops and I mentally give her a hug, see, someone believes in me. I give him a superior look and lift an eyebrow, probably not the wisest course of action as it makes his eyes narrow.

"Well if you're sure Kurt," Carole says and I nod, "We'll let this go then, after all we trust you," and my smile gets bigger and Dad scowls at her, "Because I know that if you got out of your depth you'd ask for help like any truly grown up adult would," she shrugs and turns, "It's not like we can all be strong all the time, sometimes we just need a little helping hand," and damn her she unlocks the door before throwing the most sneakiest underhanded words at me, "And when David's back I'm sure he'll want to know everything," I wince at that because she's right, "And we'll be able to tell him that we asked you and you turned us down because you really didn't need our help, and I'm sure he'll be happy with that and with you," and then she looks me right in the eyes and that sweet understanding smile never wavers.

Oh she's good.

I'm so used to her being sweet, nice, motherly and understanding I forget that she is so much more and she has me trapped. David is going to go ballistic when he finds out I've been bullied and then he's going to blame himself for not being there when the real blame lies with his dad for taking him away and the few idiots using me as a slushy target practice.

Growling out, "Fine," I reluctantly acknowledge her win; this time.

Dad looks at her in awe and says, "If I weren't already married to you I'd propose right now, I can't believe you managed that," he pats her cheek and then kisses her forehead. The three boys nod and seem impressed too.

"Dad I'm not that hard to deal with," I retort and get all five of them exchanging glances that suggest that I am that difficult.

"Puck said you'd had an accident," Carole says and I flush, "Do you need me to change your sheets for you honey? That way you can have a nice shower and clean up and then we can all sit down and talk," there's a hint of steel in her voice, she's not going to let this go.

"Um that's fine Carole," I say a bit meeker than I'd intended too.

"Okay dear, you clean up and we'll be in the kitchen I'll have a nice glass of warm milk ready for you and you can have some cookies too, I'll make sure Finn doesn't eat them all," she says and Finn whines. Shooing them all out except for Noah she flashes him a look and he nods locking the door again once they're gone.

Stepping into the bath I turn the shower on and steadfastly ignore him from the other side of the shower curtain. For some reason my hands are shaking a little and I can feel a tear run down my face, which is silly, just because they've pretty much told me I don't have to do this on my own and the damn dream with the damn TVs showing me people helping me is stuck in my head.

Shifting under the hot stream of water I let it soak me and I automatically start to wash lathering up the soap and rubbing all over, not just the affected area.

Strong arms slide around me and I jump blinking at Noah, "It's gonna be okay bro, we got your back, somehow it's gonna be okay," and that's all it takes to make me cry, to cling to him and sob. I've been alone for so long I don't know how to reach out anymore, and as he holds me it's so good to not have to be strong all the time, to not have to face this on my own, to have someone watching out for me, even if it isn't David.

Scrubbing the tears from my face I mumble, "Thank you."

"S'Cool bro," he says, "Now can I wash this stuff off?" he points down and I nod sliding out of the way.

When I'm dry and dressed I sit on the edge of the toilet and wait as he finishes drying and pulls on his own clothes.

Taking my hand he leads me to my doom in the kitchen, the light is on and they're all sitting there waiting for us. My milk is on the table and I sit down and sip at it so I don't have to look at them.

"Kurt," Dad says, "Start from the beginning."

Bristling at his order I contemplate running for the door, but that's childish.

"It started last Tuesday," I tell them, "After David was taken away last Monday I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going the next day, it was after Glee and I only had to go the car park and drive myself home. The corridor was empty, there was no one around, someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me as a slushy was thrown into my eyes," the three boys give sympathetic winces at that, "and then while I couldn't see they shoved me into the lockers and left." Shrugging I say, "I picked myself up and then cleaned myself up, I thought it was a random one off until it happened twice the next day."

"Dude, why didn't you say anything?" And Finn gives me big betrayed eyes.

"You'd been thrown out of Glee on the Monday, and with everything else going on I didn't want to worry you, David is going to be back soon and then whatever meat heads are doing this will stop again," I tell him and smile reassuringly.

It doesn't make him feel better and if anything he looks worse, "But that was our fault, we deserved to get kicked out of Glee, that doesn't mean you can't come to us, we'd be happy to walk you to and from Glee as long as you're safe," and he gazes into my eyes, damn he's good at this, no wonder people follow him, you get sucked in and nod and follow blindly after him.

Shaking my head to clear it I pathetically attempt to hold to my moral high ground, "Finn, really it's fine, I've taken worse than this before. I'm doing my best to stick with Lauren when I can, or in corridors with witnesses, the cowards doing this to me don't want to be caught, probably because they know I'm going to tell David and he's going to turn them into jock pulp when he gets back." He still doesn't look convinced, "Seriously, it's Monday again now and David's eighteenth is this Sunday, so he'll be back really soon, only four more days of school to go."

Oh please let him come back soon, and deep inside I pray that David is allowed to go when he's eighteen and that Paul doesn't do anything drastic to him.

Folding his arms Finn leans back and gives me a stern expression that doesn't suit him, I think he's trying to channel my Dad, "Kurt," yep channelling my Dad and he's not doing that well at it, "As your big brother, the co-captain of the Glee club and football team, I have four reasons to be protective of you and to believe that you'd come to me if you had a problem like this. It's not a small oh I've forgotten something, or someone said something in passing its really totally not a big deal thing, this is a big thing, and you like totally should feel you can come to me about it."

Running his impassioned speech through my Finn filter I think I have the gist of it, "Finn, yes you are my brother but I'm older than you which makes me the big brother," I hold a hand up, "height doesn't come into it. And you're not in Glee at the moment because Mr Schue kicked you out," he flinches at that and I mental wince I should have put that better, "Mr Cutler has replaced you and Sam on the Football team," they both look down at that and I kick myself for hurting them, "And I've no idea what the fourth one is," bless him he's having trouble counting again.

If anything his face falls, "But Kurt," he whines adorably, "The fourth one is that you're my friend," and now I feel like I've murdered his favourite puppy in front of him.

"I..." I say and flounder on what to say next.

Shoulders slumping Finn looks down at the table and actually pushes the last few cookies away, "It's because of the lamp thing isn't it?" He asks quietly, "I really screwed up so badly that you'll never trust me again, it's all my fault," he hunches in on himself.

Patting Finn's shoulder Sam says, "No dude, it's not just you, I mean I'm Kurt's bro too, I thought we were close, I guess it's 'coz I let him bail on the duet last year and I was excited to get to sing with someone with Kurt's voice too," and Sam looks down at the table too, he's not even touched his cookies.

"Yeah, well now I'm pissed at you Kurt," Noah snarls. "I thought things were good between us, yeah Dave's gone at the moment but he's coming back and I was totally gonna step up and show him what good puppies we've both been, me making sure you're okay and sleeping and eating and stuff; while you'd handle the emotional shit I'm not good at." Leaning forward he growls, "You've been getting boners in your sleep and I've been cool with it 'coz you said you had problems jerking off, " he even does the wrist gesture, "and I just woke up to you shooting your load all over me, so I think I've been a damn good puppy and bro and friend to you, and guess what you selfish little prick you shut me out and you're only using me anyway, so fuck off Mr 'I can handle it because I'm too good for you for the likes of you'." And then Noah turns his back on me and swipes Sam's cookies to start munching on them in an angry silence.

And my moral high ground is crumbling fast.

"Sweetie?" Carole says and I turn to her with a hopeful look, maybe she can help me fix this. "You're brothers have a point," no not going to help me, "You do tend to shut people out, I know it's hard for you but you really do need to try and let people in," and somehow her being nice and understanding is worse than all three of them put together. "We love you Kurt, and yes there will be times when we can't do anything but hold your hand or be a friendly voice on the end of a phone, but we're here now, okay?"

I give an uneven nod and bite my lip.

Please let this be over now, I'm not sure how much more guilt trip I can take.

And then it's Dad's turn. Except he just sits there and crumbles his special cookies in his fingers, "Dad?" I ask unable to take his silence.

Sighing deeply he looks up at me, "I guess I feel a bit like Sam and Finn, like I've not been there enough for you, I've really tried on the gay side of things for you Kurt, we just don't have a lot in common outside of cars, I know you don't mind going to the odd game with me, and I like going to the odd show with you," he flashes me a quick grin, "I'll do better Buddy, I promise."

"Oh Daddy no, it's okay, you try so hard, I know you do, I know I'm not the easiest person in the world to get on with," I tell him.

"Son," he says, "I love you and you can be a total pain in the ass and really picky about stuff but I don't care, it's all part of you, I'd never change you for the world."

"Thank you Daddy," I tell him and then trot over to him to have a hug, and he holds me so tightly and so safely that I never want to let him go, "I love you too," I whisper fiercely into his ear.

Parting I sit back down and we start to plan, it turns out I was right and I'm only targeted when I'm going to or from Glee, so we, as a family, decide I don't need bodyguards so much as company. Dad's adamant that we tell the school what's going on so he'll be going in with me in the morning and the guys will talk to everyone else to make sure I'm never alone at school.

And we all agree that when David comes back we can re-strategise and see if his presence will make whoever they are back off and stop picking on me.

Finally when that is finished and we're about to troop off to bed Dad clears his throat and looks uncomfortable and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach, "So Kurt, do you need me to make a doctor's appointment for you tomorrow?"

"Um, no Dad it's okay, it's only bruising," I tell him, "And you said I have to see the nurse tomorrow anyway so they can document the bruises."

"Err, Buddy I was talking about your little problem," and my Dad starts to blush.

"Um, what problem Dad?" I ask wondering what he's talking about.

"Well Puck says that you said that you had a problem with that area and letting off a little steam," and now he starts to stammer, "Um and well that kinda thing can be caused by, err, complications, well you know, in that area," he tugs at the collar of his sleep t-shirt in embarrassment and I catch on with what he's attempting to say. "And it's always best to catch these things early and fix them, so I'll make the appointment and go with you okay?"

"No," I squeak in shock, "Dad, no I don't have a problem with that, as much as I'm not very good at that on my own," oh sweet heaven why do I have to keep having these talks with my Dad? "I don't normally do anything on my own, David's normally there and does stuff, and I'm having a problem with keeping the mood more than anything and we really don't need to see a doctor about it, I promise."

"Uh-huh," he gives me a long look, he does it much better than Finn, "Okay Kurt I'm trusting you here because you'd tell me the truth after our family talk wouldn't you?" And I nod quickly, "Right then, if you end up having a problem you'll tell me," and I nod again.

Standing up he holds a hand out to Carole, "Boys we're going to bed, don't stay up late and make sure you clean up," as he reaches the kitchen door he looks back at me, "So you can be tied up by Dave and do various things and enjoy it but you can't," and now he does the hand gesture, "on your own?"

Scandalised I blurt out, "Dad, it's embarrassing to do that, and it's messy and looks silly. But when David's there I can kind of let go of all that and let him take over," nodding at that Dad walks out and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Noah's a puppy?" Finn asks and I can't help the face palm as I groan.

Please David, come back soon I can't take much more of my family.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot (Treading water Plot spots the fin and swims towards the shark) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Four**

Clinging to Dad's arm I'm dangling a few inches off the floor yelling, "Don't do it Dad, think of your heart."

Carole has his other arm and is trying to calm him down too while Sam is hugging him from behind to hold him back. Next to us Noah has Finn in a headlock to keep him in place.

Squealing in terror Mr Cutler is hiding behind Principle Figgins, "You see? This is the kind of behaviour that allowing someone to choose a homosexual lifestyle causes. Clearly the boy has learnt it from his father," and the teacher actually points at Dad who mutters something under his breath and surges forward again.

Both hands up Principle Figgins says, "Mr Hummel, I know that Mr Cutler's words were inappropriate and out of line," and the diminutive man glares at the cowering Math teacher, "but we are here about the resurgence in bullying, specifically the bullying aimed at your son Kurt."

Dad lowers his arm and my bare feet touch down on the cold floor tiles of the Nurse's office. "Fine, but I don't want to see anymore bruises on my son, he should be safe when he's in school, he shouldn't have to be afraid of physical violence, or cowardly sneak attacks by idiots too stupid to get that it's not his fault he's gay and that he's fine just the way he is," the last is verbally thrown at the wannabe Coach.

"I couldn't agree more," Coach Sylvester says and glares with venom at Mr Cutler, "And I have plenty of ideas on finding out who these bullies are," she rubs her hands together in anticipation.

"Not now Sue," Figgins says, "And you won't get me signing those permission slips for you to hang all the jocks by their shoelaces until they talk."

"Oh come on Figgins," she wheedles, "A pit of alligators under them and they'll sing like canaries," she shoots Mr Schue a look, "Just think William we could have you on stand by and you could end up with some more losers for your little Glee club, as you seem to have cut most of them."

"Thanks Sue," Mr Schue sounds tired, "But it's only for a few more weeks and then they can come back, until then I can give Kurt a lot more attention and solos," so far I've not had one solo but I keep my mouth shut, see, I can be smart.

Smiling nastily she says, "Oh I was down near the cat rescue place the other day, I almost went in and got you a kitten," Mr Schue sighs and ignores her. I wonder what that was about but I doubt he'd tell me.

The nurse cuts in, "So can Kurt get dressed now? I've finished documenting his bruises and you've all seen them as witnesses."

Not waiting to see what they say I scramble into my clothes and happily engross myself doing buttons and zips up while they pointlessly debate the issue. The teachers can't really do anything, and Mr Cutler certainly won't, if he finds out who it is he'd encourage them and probably provide them with an alibi I think bitterly to myself.

So far today has not gone entirely to plan. Waking up breakfast was good, though now the three kids aren't talking to me because I didn't tell them about the bullying, Sarah even told me I was mean to keep family stuff from her, 'coz we're supposed to face the hard stuff together.

When Dad walked into the school with me the atmosphere was volatile to say the least, it didn't take long to find out why when Jacob practically accosted Noah to find out what he knew about the recent jock fights. It started late last night, apparently the jocks are infighting and no one knows why. It's not just between teams, its in the teams themselves, something's set them off and my shadows got upgraded from purely company to full on bodyguards, Dad dragged me to one side and almost pitched a fit at my brothers and me, I'm to be good and to go nowhere without someone to protect me at all times, even the toilet.

Damn it, I hate peeing when people can hear me.

It meant Dad was already in a bad mood when we got to Figgins' office and everything was going well with the teachers until we got to the Nurse's office, they were all upset at the bruises until Mr Cutler swaggered in wearing shorts and doing his worst Coach impression, the ever present whistle around his neck. He made a comment that if you're going to be a faggot you'd have to expect that kind of treatment and then he sneered.

Surprisingly Noah kept a level head and stopped Finn from flattening the teacher, but from the gleam in his eye Mr Cutler is going to get some payback for that Puckerman style, I hope the teacher knows how to change a tyre, though few people carry four spares in case all of their tyres are slashed.

Carole is still standing by Dad and soothing him and trying to stop him having another heart attack in the middle of the school as Principle Figgins gets grumpy and kicks Mr Cutler out, "You've only been here a few months and you've managed to surpass Sue's record at the most complaints in a week," which upsets Coach Sylvester, "I'll be sure to write an accurate report on your attitude to student safety and present it to the board at the end of the school year," and with that I can read between the lines that Cutler's days are numbered, he seems to know it too and tries to storm out of the office except he miss times the door and gets wedged in, Mr Schue has to rescue him and we all watch the guy dash off.

"Mr Hummel, you have my assurance that we will be looking into this matter and that I will be talking to all the faulty members to make sure that all the students and especially Kurt have a safe learning environment here at McKinley," the Principle says and he walks out purposefully.

"Hmm well I have to go too, I have a record to uphold," Coach Sylvester dramatically storms out and looks back for a moment, "I'll be watching Porcelain," and then she yells, "Becky! Bring me my memo paper I've got people to break."

Very reluctantly Dad and Carole leave me in the care of Mr Schue who's promised to walk me to my next lesson. My brothers walk off, Finn and Noah whispering so I know they're scheming to get Mr Cutler back.

Hand on my shoulder Mr Schue escorts me silently to my classroom, it's nice to not have someone hassling me, when we reach the door he mentions talking to my teacher for a moment and then he looks me in the eyes and says, "Kurt, I know I'm not always the most observant teacher here, but I'd like to think that I'm approachable and that I'd always do my best to protect my students, please come to me if you need to, I'm here, okay?"

Nodding I tell him, "Okay," and I scurry into the room and take a seat glad that was the extent of it. And then I notice the four jocks in my lesson are paying way too much attention to me, and my back tenses up. One of them is from the hockey team, mullet firmly in place, the other three I'm not sure. Acting unconcerned I make notes and concentrate on what the teacher is saying, but it feels like a huge target just got painted on me.

Eyeing the door up I want to flee for it at the end of the lesson but the teacher calls me over and I smile nicely and wait, and then she walks me to my next class, it seems some of the teachers are taking this seriously. As I turn the corner I glance back and the hockey player is still watching me.

Shivering I stick close to my teacher turned armed escort and for once I'm glad I have bodyguards, I walk into my next lesson but I make sure I say thank you first grateful I've not added to my collection of bruises. Sitting I get my books out and set my desk up feeling better when the back of my neck gets a burning sensation, dropping my pen I lean down to pick it up and it gives the perfect angle to see the two jocks at the back staring at me.

This time at the end of class Noah and Finn are both waiting for me with expressions of exaggerated innocence, I do hope Mr Cutler has alternative transport it's cold outside. At no point is there a smile tugging at my lips at that thought, because that would be mean, and I'm really a very sweet person once you get to know me.

Making sure I'm standing right between them they lead me off to the canteen and food. A table has been pushed off to one side and we all cluster around it. From the worried yet snippy welcomes I get I know they're mad at me. It seems they feel like my brothers, that I should have gone to them for help.

Protesting I try and defend myself, "But Mercedes, I'm a man, I should be able to protect myself from mentally deficient cavemen who think with their fists, I shouldn't need to run to people all the time for help. No one else here has to."

"Boo," she bitches at me, "You are so blind sometimes," gesturing at everyone she says, "We all come to you for help and you smile and help and we go away happy thinking 'That Kurt is so nice and helpful and he's my friend so I know if he needed something he'd come to me because that's what friends do', and then we found out that you hid Dave from us," she stops my retort, "We get it Boo, we do, his family and the fact that none of us would have believed he was capable of being a decent human being kept that a secret," and now she gives me big sad eyes and my heart feels like it got kicked, "But this? Hell to the no Kurt, you do not keep this from us, we're your friends and you had better damn well come and tell us if this bullying happens again."

"Fine," I grump out, I'm too tired to argue with her. Gathering up the trays I stand, "I promise I'll coming running like a good boy to hid behind everyone if anything happens," and then I storm off, I'm not so dramatic I'd flee the room, but I need some space.

Taking my own sweet time I dump the trash in the bins a bit at a time, its not fair. Why does this always happen to me? Am I bringing this on myself somehow?

A soft cough from beside me and I see Artie with sympathy on his face, "It's okay Kurt," he says gently, "They'll never get it, they wont understand how hard it is for us to keep having to ask for help," and there is a bitter sound in his normally cheerful voice.

Surprised I lift an eyebrow and he grimaces, "Everyone judges us by the outside, they can't help themselves, you because you're so naturally flamboyant and slender, and me because all they see is the chair," and he's so sad.

"Artie…" I say and he cuts me off.

"I still dream of running," he says quietly, "I remember being able to walk up the stairs on my own, I have memories of arguing with my mom saying I didn't want to dance with her when I would give almost anything now to dance with Britt just once." Glancing at his hands he says, "So I get how you feel, of having to go to other people for things you should be able to do yourself, of feeling like less of a man simply by the way other people treat you, to be left out without anyone realising they've done it to you, to be over looked all the damn time," he looks up at me and I see his anger and I get it, a little, my own situation is only temporary, eventually this nightmare will end for me.

"Tina still brings up the fact I paid too much attention to video games instead of her," the boy tilts his head and says, "She never really got that in that world I can be anything I want to, I'm not held back by physical constraints, and I regularly kick the so called able kids' butts online," his grin is fierce and then it falls, "But I always have to come back here, bump back to reality and act like everything is okay, that life if fair."

Glancing back at the table he tells me, "They're arguing about who's body guarding you first," rolling his eyes he says, "Obviously I'm not included in that list." Leaning forward he motions to me and I bend down as he whispers, "And Kurt I don't want to alarm you but all the jocks have been checking you out since you walked in and now they keep looking over here."

Closing my eyes I squash the moment of panic down, "So it's not just me," and then I open my eyes to see Artie shake his head. "They were doing that in my classes too, what are they after? They can't all be picking on me can they?"

Oh no, not the whole of the jocks united, even with Noah and Sam backing him up David won't be able to take them all on, he'll need help. And then I hear a familiar bray of laughter, it belongs to a particular jock, one I dislike intensely.

"Artie?" I ask.

"Yes," the boy replies.

"How would you like to be my bodyguard, at least here in the canteen," I challenge him.

"Um okay?" he answers and then follows my gaze to the particular jock I'm looking at, "Kurt! Are you crazy? He'll kill you, or throw you in the slushy machine," Artie doesn't like this jock anymore than I do, especially after he led a mass slushy attack against Artie.

A plan forms in my brain, it's not a good plan, but I think it's a win-win. If this particular jock helps me it means I can learn to tolerate him, if he doesn't then after high school ends he'll be out of my life forever.

"Are you sure?" Artie asks me and I nod, sighing he turns to check the distance to our table, "If it goes south I'll accidentally loose control of the chair and slow him down," holding his fist out to me I fist bump him and we make our way over to the vending machines where our target is currently getting candy bars.

Not that he needs them I'm fairly certain if he decided to back up in the parking lot he'd need mirrors to see behind him and warning lights, I mentally snide at him.

Clearing my throat to get his attention I smile vaguely and say in a bright chirpy voice, "Hi."

Unwrapping a bar he pauses and stares at me for second before answering, "S'up Snowflake," I hate that nickname it reminds me of a sweet floppy eared bunny, and then the boy nods at Artie, "Wheels," Artie hates that nickname too.

Exchanging a quick look with Artie I struggle to keep my smile pleasant, but then Azimio tends to rub me up the wrong way anyway.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot (General Plot leans over the map and thinks about strategies) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Five**

Azimio is a giant, and I mean that part literally, pain in the ass but he has a lot of pull with the jocks, so even though I want to slap him I hold on to my smile and say, "Actually I was hoping you could help me."

"Oh," he says non-committally and I don't know if I want him to reject me so I'll be free of him after high school, or if I want his help and then I'll be stuck with him turning up now and again. But this is for David, so I really hope he'll help.

"It's about David," I start and Azimio goes straight into panic mode.

"What's happened? What did his dad do? Was it Gabe?" The jock asks visibly shaken.

And it reinforces that Azimio and David are like brothers to each other, I hurriedly reassure him, "No, nothing that I know of, it's when he comes back to school."

Relaxing the bigger boy pulls a face at me and complains, "Don't do that to me Snowflake, and what about when D comes back?"

"It's the other jocks," I wave at the canteen, "They're acting weirder than normal and while I know David will have my brothers to watch his back I don't want him to get here and then have to fight the rest of the knuckleheaded morons. David's good but I don't want him to get hurt," I try and appeal to any empathy Azimio might posses, "And since David is your brother I was hoping you'd help him and maybe talk to some of the jocks and convince them to leave David alone."

"Acting weird," he parrots my words back and glances around the room.

"They keep staring at Kurt," Artie helpfully supplies, "And frankly it's a little creepy and worrying especially as some of them are bullying Kurt again."

I've seen Azimio nearly every day of high school, he's this big scary but dumb jock who picks on the weaker kids and is forever joking, even when he's beating you up he's cracking jokes, and there's always been a line he doesn't cross, if he hits you it's only a few punches and he pulls them, he never hits you as hard as he's capable of. In other words as much as I hate him I know I'll walk away from an encounter with him, some of the other jocks are simply vicious and I'd count David in that group, even now. I love David but I know he has a dark side, he keeps it under control and I trust him completely but if someone manages to push the wrong buttons they'd better hope he walks away because he won't hold back, not if it's me he's protecting. And now I'm looking at an Azimio who's stopped joking and is incredibly angry and that rage was just triggered by Artie's words.

Uh-oh.

Instinctively I step back only I'm too late and he grabs my arm with his big paw and then he's marching me towards the canteen doors that are regrettably placed next to the vending machines. Artie calls my name and follows us.

At the doors Azimio stops long enough to hold the door for Artie and then I'm forcibly dragged into an empty classroom and the large boy shuts the door behind the three of us.

Striding over he looms and growls out, "Give me their names."

"W...What?" I ask stupidly while trying to come up with an escape plan, clearly I need to stop talking to crazy jocks, and then I blink as his words start to penetrate.

"The names Kurt," Azimio repeats really slowly like he's coaxing me, "Tell me the names of the jocks picking on you," he cracks his knuckles menacingly.

Shaking my head I stammer, "I... I don't know who they are."

"Huh?" He looks annoyed and confused.

"They throw slushies straight in his eyes," Artie says and he flinches when Azimio swings around to glare at him. "Once he can't see they push him into lockers or hit him."

Thinking that over the jock stands there for a moment so I slide closer to Artie and we inch towards the door. Clearing his throat Azimio glares at me so we both freeze and try and act like we weren't attempting to flee, "How about their voices? You got anything to go on?" He demands.

"No," I tell him about how I'm only ambushed when I 'm alone and the hallways are empty. "They never say anything and they clearly don't want to get caught."

"'Yeah, clearly," he's quiet for so long that Artie and I start moving again but then Azimio shakes himself and we stop. "'Kay, so you don't go anywhere alone."

"Already covered," I tell him brightly wishing I'd never gone to talk to him in the first place, "My brothers are playing bodyguard until David's back," Azimio nods and appears relieved at that. "I really just needed you to make sure that the jocks don't mass attack David on his first day back, they're acting really strange and I don't trust them."

Hesitating Azimio's eyes flick to the door as Cooper and another hockey jock wander in unannounced. "Z," Cooper nods a greeting, "Couldn't help but notice you holding onto Cupcake here and walking out of the canteen together," and as the pair of them near us Artie and I start backing up because the tension levels in the classroom just went through the roof.

A giant paw lands softly on my shoulder and I'm wrenched behind Azimio's extra wide back, "Yeah, Snowflake wanted a chat about some stuff."

"Really," the other jock says, "Didn't know you were into doing your nails man," he snorts an annoying laugh, and I swallow my acid retort about his mullet.

The two hockey jocks split up and start moving around the edges of the room in a flanking manoeuvre, but instead of lunging at us they keep going around. Then that big paw is on my shoulder and again I'm spun behind Azimio. "Kurt, go for the door," he hisses at me.

Now it's my moment to hesitate but Artie nods that it's okay to leave him behind and I can see he has his phone in his hand, at this angle it's hidden from view. Nodding at him I turn on my heel and sprint for the door, which is suddenly blocked by a jock who's on the wrestling team, and the guy is huge.

Skidding to a halt I squeak in surprise and retreat to the relative safety of Azimio. The good thing is that Cooper and his goon have stopped moving and they're staring at the intruder unhappily. My master's brother shifts and pushes me behind him again; he flicks his head from side to side to keep an eye on both of sets of jocks.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Artie relax, it's always surprised me how he can text without looking at the screen, so no one here knows he's sent a message, I just hope whoever it is has picked up their phone and that the cavalry is on it's way.

I must remember to not wander off and as humiliating as it is I must stick to strong tough boys to protect me. I hate it and I really wish David were here right now.

A tense standoff has now developed, no one's moving and I can hear them breathing, occasionally one of them flexes their hands into fists but they're all waiting for the right moment and it's quiet before the storm.

And of course I now have a blinding flash of insight, what if it's Azimio behind the attacks? Or Cooper? Both of them have pull and there'd be plenty of willing minions for them to use against me, leaving them with a nice alibi.

I can be so stupid sometimes and if I die here David is going to be so mad he'll probably kill me too. He's told me in the past that lemmings throwing themselves over cliffs have stronger survival instincts than I do; I'm cuter though.

Caught in this limbo I can't see anyway out of this that doesn't involve my brothers or a huge fight or both. If this were a musical there'd be a snazzy dance number and sequins, sometimes I hate reality.

And then another jock steps into the room and just as I'm about to groan in horror I realise it's the young kid that keeps rescuing me, he does have an excellent sense of timing. Panting heavily like he's been running hard he walks towards me and Azimio, and what's even stranger is that none of the four jocks react negatively to him, they just let him move through the room and don't challenge him, it's like they trust him.

Just who is this kid?

"Hi Kurt," he greets me, "Are you okay?"

Lifting an eyebrow I stare at him, I'm in a room with four aggressive jocks, two of them have mullets, none of them would get fashion if it fell on them, and he's asking me if I'm okay? As he has helped me in the past I don't verbally snark at him, "Actually I was just leaving and so was Artie," I make sure to point at my friend who is sitting there doing his best invisible impression. Belatedly I remember the boy I'm currently hiding behind, "Um and Azimio too," I really wish I hadn't realised he could be the one masterminding the attacks.

Can this boy get us out of this without a fight?

Smiling at me the young jock holds his hand out to me, "Okay Kurt, let's get you and your friend out of here," and I can't believe I'm being rescued by someone who hasn't started shaving yet, and seems to have an addiction to bad polyester polos. And this will make it the third time. Stepping forward to take his hand I have to navigate around a table, in my haste I bump my leg right on a bruise and I wince in pain, that one was caused by a particularly hard kick.

"Kurt!" the boy says and jumps forward to steady me.

"What the hell?" Azimio snarls, and he moves closer to me. "Kurt? What is it?" And he sounds worried.

Grimacing slightly I gingerly rub at the spot, "Sorry, I just caught a bruise. It's nothing."

"A bruise like the ones I saw on you yesterday?" the kid asks his voice still breaking in places. "I only saw your upper body I didn't see your legs, but those bruises looked nasty enough."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse's office," Azimio says, "Get her to check them out, does it hurt to breathe? How about dizzy spells? Is your vision okay? Any headaches?"

"Err I went this morning and she's seen them all," I tell the hovering footballer as he practically wrings his hands.

Can my day get any weirder?

Moving closer Cooper says, "I can call my bro in to look if you want," his brother is the nice ER doctor who was kind enough to check David and myself over after the debacle in the school.

"It's fine," I tell him and wonder why he is suddenly being nice, wasn't he ready to hurt me a moments ago?

"So was that why you were talking to Peachpie?" Cooper asks Azimio, and seriously the emasculating nicknames are getting worse I stifle the urge to bite Cooper, I'd only be infected by some horrible disease.

"Yeah," Azimio admits, "Seems some of the jocks are going for him."

"Who?" The big wrestler rumbles.

"Snowflake doesn't know," Azimio says and then tells them what I told him about how my ambushers are working. If anything all the jocks get upset over the news, "Kurt says he's gonna be sticking with Hudson and co 'til D's back."

"Good," Cooper says and gives me what should be a quelling glare but Dad is better, "No more wandering off on your own, it's clear now that Az wasn't gonna beat you up but you watch your back until we know who's gunning for you."

Wait, they thought they were protecting me from Azimio?

And none of them are acting that surprised that I'm being bullied and harassed, only angry, so can I trust them or not?

Nodding to keep them happy I agree to behave and then they all escort Artie and me to the canteen where my brothers and friends are finally running out calling our names. Some cavalry they turned out to be.

Waving to get their attention I'm yelled at by most of them for just walking off without telling them where I was going and then the girls all fuss me and tell me they were worried.

Azimio and Cooper look amused and each of them gives me a nod before abandoning me. The unknown wrestler bumps fists with Lauren and laughs as he waddles off. And my adolescent shadow gives me a slip of paper, "My number in case you need it," then he's leaving me too.

Which is when Santana of all people has a melt down and between sobs screams at Artie in Spanish and waves her phone in his face. Brittany tries to calm her down but the girl pulls away from her and falls into Artie's lap holding him tightly and muttering to herself.

Grumping at me Noah then makes me go to class and I sit quietly making notes and ignoring the few jocks in my class who are staring at me. At least something is clear to me now, some of the jocks want to hurt me, some are sticking to their agreement to protect me, but which are which and who can I trust to protect me and who do I have to avoid at all costs?

A throbbing in my head builds and a headache blooms; oh this is exactly how I need to end the day. I really hope Glee is good because I don't know how much more of this I can take.

Maybe I can ask Dad if I can have a few days off and have a rest, I can catch up with homework on Saturday or something.

Rustling rises from my cardigan pocket and I pull out the slip of paper the boy gave me, it has his name Zack and his number, so I program it into my phone just in case. I think he's on the side of the jocks taking care of me and that I can trust him but I'll try and remember not to go anywhere alone with him just in case.

Sighing I walk out of my lesson and look for my next escort which happens to be Mike with Artie tagging along for the ride. His hair is mussed, there is lipstick on his collar and he's rumpled. It seems Santana pounced on him and 'checked him over' to make sure he was okay, and from the blushes on Artie's face it was an enjoyable 'checking over'.

Mike has to get something from his locker so Artie waves to me and I bend down to hear him, "Kurt, I've been thinking, and I know this sounds crazy but I think some of the jocks are trying to protect you," I nod I'd gotten that part worked out, "And I think some of them are trying to hurt you," I nod again because I know that bit too, "But I don't think the ones who are trying to help you know who the other jocks are," I blink, I hadn't thought of that.

Glancing around he leans forward, "I think Azimio and Cooper are both trying to take care of you, Az because Dave's his BFF, and Cooper because he really wants to go to college. And I think that's what's triggered the jock fights, they're battling over you."

"ME?" I squeak a little too loudly, "Why would they fight over me?"

"I don't know but they weren't surprised you were being bullied and the boy who walked in said he'd seen your bruises, and I eavesdropped on some of the jocks," they always over look him, he's just a kid in a wheelchair to them, "They all know that that boy helped you wash off a slushy attack last night after Glee, and they mentioned that the jocks in the locker room when you were brought in spread the word" he whispers. "The timing would fit, they're picking sides."

Oh Armani, if it's true David will walk back into a war zone. I can feel my jaw drop.

"All the jocks I've 'accidently' stopped by and tied my shoelace next to are seriously pissed, they don't know who is behind the attacks and they suspect everyone else," he shrugs, "I'm going to go straight to yours after school, your Dad should be there as you're moving back to your old house today and I'll tell him about it, so he'll be waiting for you when you get home and I'll bring everyone else with me too," he pats my shoulder, "I've told Santana, she'll tell Quinn, between them they'll pump the cheerios for information to see if we can find out who these boys are."

"Thanks Artie," I whisper and then let Mike walk me to class.

This has to be a nightmare, I have to wake up soon, David has to get here soon. Maybe we can still run away together, somewhere far away where I don't have to worry about a possible high school civil war all over a gay kid with impeccable taste in clothes and killer moves on the dance floor.

Roll on Glee and some time to lose myself in the music.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot (Shattering into a million pieces Plot watches the shards scatter with tears rolling down it's face) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Six**

That's it!

I've had enough, I have to do something about this.

Sweetly I say, "Blaine, can I have a word with you?"

Standing in the middle of the choir room having just dedicated a love song to me that was so overly cute even I'm having trouble dealing with it he nods and gives me a hopeful look.

The rest of the school is more or less empty, and I've had a message from Finn to say he's on his way to pick me up, along with Rachel who's coming for Blaine.

Lauren is talking to Mr Schue in his office, something to do with convincing him that all female solos should be hers going forward, so we are alone.

Taking a deep breath I strut over to Blaine and I hate myself already for what I am about to do to him. I've been in his place, I know how much this is going to hurt, but I have to do it, I won't let this continue any further, and he won't listen, it's not fair to him and it's not fair to me or David either.

"Kurt," he smiles at me and last year I would have worn plaid for a boy to look at me like that.

Gathering what little courage I have left I start this disaster of a train wreck off, "Blaine that was a lovely song, thank you," his smile gets bigger and he has stars in his eyes, I'm such an evil bitch. Reaching out I take his hand and lift it so it's threaded into my hair as I step closer, his eyes have widened and as I lick my lower lip his eyes are drawn it. Tightening his hand in my hair I lean forward until we're almost kissing, and then I force his hand to pull my hair, close my eyes and clearly say, "Master, please."

His reaction is immediate. He lets go of my hair and jerks his hand from under mine as he stumbles back, "W…What? Kurt?"

Putting my hands behind my back I drop my head submissively and then peek at him from under my eyelashes, "I asked for a kiss from you master Blaine." He pales and backs into the piano with a thud, "But Blaine I thought that was what you wanted. You did just sing me a love song, and you've been giving me come hither signals for days."

That makes him come closer as he tells me earnestly, "I love you Kurt, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," and my heart flutters at his words, oh Blaine Anderson I will always care for you, and I can almost see what might have been between us.

I have to make him understand why we won't work, that I am not the boy he truly needs. Dropping lightly to the floor I kneel and say, "Thank you master Blaine, you really are so romantic to me," and then I bow my head and let myself fall forward until I'm resting my hands on the floor and I've pressed my forehead to them.

I'm going to have to scrub my hands when I get home, I know the weak cleaning fluids they use at the school, the number of germs and dirty left behind is astronomical.

Hurrying to my side Blaine kneels beside me, "Kurt, get up, please," he sounds upset and looks horrified. "Kurt, please, you don't have to do that with me, just be yourself."

Sitting up I let him tug me to my feet and then I tell him, "But Blaine that is me, I need someone to dominate me, it makes me happy."

"No," he shakes his head, "It's just that boy talking, it's not you Kurt. You're so strong, so independent, that's the you that I want," cupping my cheek he's so passionate.

Under normal circumstances I'd be swooning, but instead I'm wincing, oh this is going to go sour very quickly.

"You're wrong Blaine," I step closer, crowding him. "The me you want doesn't really exist, except in your head. And if you really loved me then you would accept that, you would accept me."

"I love you," he tells me his heart and soul in his beautiful expressive eyes.

Why won't he listen?

"I know," I tell him and then I tell him, "And I like you, I care for you, but I don't love you," oh prada that hurts to see the pain blossom in his eyes.

Suddenly I recall Finn doing this, when I had my ridiculous crush on him, and I think I understand why he did it, it doesn't excuse it, or the word he used, so I resolve to break Blaine's heart, but to be as gentle as I can be while I do it.

Underestimating the boy in front of me I'm unprepared when he grasps my face and kisses me. Freezing in place I almost give in, it's Blaine, I really do care for him, and my silly heart clenches painfully as might have been's slice into it.

Uncertain of what to do next I decide on some tough love so I kiss Blaine back and let myself sink into his soft lips, my arms slide around him and I bump my body against his. He kisses so well and this roughness doesn't suit him, his breath has sped up and as my hands slip down to cup his ass he gasps and I use the opening to thrust my tongue into his mouth. I'm used to David taking control so I mimic the way David kisses me and I'm rewarded with Blaine's groan, his hands slacken on my face and settle on my shoulders as he kneads them restlessly.

If only this were real, and I feel my body stir sluggishly it's not used to being in command, so I lift a hand up and hope I've got the right amount of strength so this only stings and doesn't really hurt, then I give Blaine one single spank, it's shockingly loud in the room.

He pushes me away and stares in shock at me, "Kurt! Why did you do that?"

Folding my arms I say harshly, cruelly even, "Because you were bad, and naughty boys are punished Blaine. I didn't tell you to kiss me, you have to wait for me to decide," confused he keeps staring at me so I explain, "Blaine if you won't take charge and dominate me then I'll have to master you." Channelling my inner David I walk over to Blaine, "Now have you learnt your lesson like a good boy? Or do I need to remind you of your place?" He flinches back from me, "Your safe words are 'Red' for stop and no; 'Amber' for slow down I need a little time; and 'Green' for go," leaning into him I ask him, "What colour will it be?"

"Kurt," he says brokenly, "Don't do this, don't be like this, please, I love you."

Sighing I take him in my arms and murmur into his ear, "Blaine I care for you, but the big difference between you and I is that when David first spanked me I was shocked but I never said no and I may have arched my butt up for more because I liked it," I'm not sure who was more surprised, me or David.

Hugging him I carry on, "I can do sweet vanilla things, I can enjoy making love so gently it's like we melt into one another, but at heart, I need David to control me and to tell me what to do, to stand up to me and help me keep my feet on the ground, to call me on it when I'm being a bitch," to make me lose control until I can finally be free.

Stroking his back I can feel the tremors running through him, "If I had never met David then I could fall in love with you so easily Blaine, we'd walk hand in hand, and go shopping, we'd travel the world, we'd sing and dance on every stage, and I'd never look at another man because you would be my everything, except there would always be something missing and I'd never understand why I was so restless, and then one day, if I didn't control it, I'd end up ripping into you until I drove you away or destroyed you," he flinches at that.

"I'm so sorry Blaine but I can't be what you want me to be," I let him go and step back, "Please Blaine, let me go, I'm happy with David, he fills up parts of me I didn't know existed, he makes me feel whole, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

And then I stand there and watch his heart break. If it were me I'd be throwing a massive fit and storming out, but this is Blaine and he nods sadly as a single tear wells up and then rolls down his cheek.

I am such an evil person for hurting him like this, he's been a good friend to me, he was there when I needed him to be, and now I'm deserting him and shoving him away in his hour of need.

"You deserve someone who will love you and appreciate the wonder that is Blaine Anderson, and I just don't make the cut, I'm not the one," I can feel a tear run down my cheek, "And I know he's going to be amazing, and special, and he'll change your world maybe even when your least expecting it," just like David did with me, nothing will ever be the same again.

Suddenly we're hugging again and crying. Versace save us please.

Thankfully Rachel shows her normal impeccable timing and hurries in. Quickly I explain what I've done and for a moment she's so angry at me then she leads an unresisting Blaine home and I have to hold my tears back as I watch him walk away from me.

"Kurt," Finn says hovering, "Bro, did he do something to upset you?"

"No Finn," I tell him, "I did something horrible to hurt him. Please can you take me home now?" I choke out.

"Sure," he pats my shoulder and after telling Lauren he was with me he takes my hand and leads me to the car, once I'm buckled in I start crying properly and curl up on my seat.

"Dude," Finn awkwardly puts his arms around me, "What happened?"

"I broke his heart Finn, I deliberately smashed it," I howl out and cling to Finn. "I'm a horrible evil person and I deserve everything nasty that's ever happened to me because of it."

"No, Kurt, no, you're not a horrible evil person," Finn comforts me, "Scary yes, but not evil. So why did you do it?" He asks. "I thought you were friends."

"He's in love with me and I don't love him like that back," I sob, "It hurts so much to hurt him, he should be happy, he should be smiling, he shouldn't be crying."

Rubbing a big circle on my back Finn just holds me quietly and I remember my earlier thought, "Was it like this for you? In the basement? When we had THAT argument?"

Guilt invades his face and his eyes fill up with shame and also pain, he nods, "Yeah, kinda. I liked you, you were cool, but you wouldn't leave it alone, you had to keep pushing, and I didn't know what to do, or what to say. And then there was everything with Quinn and Puck and Rachel. Then Mom met Burt and she was so happy and I didn't feel like I could go to her so it kinda bottled up inside me and then I said…" he pauses, "Well THAT word and even as I said it I knew I didn't really mean it and that I couldn't really take it back, ever."

Swallowing Finn looks away, "And your eyes; all the time I'd stood by and watched the others bully you it never got to you, you took it and somehow it made you stronger, better than any of them, but I hurt you so much and Burt kicked me out 'coz I screwed up, 'coz I'm stupid and don't know the right words."

Strangely it helps, it still hurts but I stop crying and scrub at my face, "I'm sorry Finn, about that year, I was an idiot, I knew you didn't like me that way, and I knew you'd never like me that way, but you'd been so nice to me in the past and you spoke to me in Glee club and you were the quarterback and to me that made you ideal." He frowns at me in confusion, "You were safe, you'd never want me back, I could happily dream and chase after you and scheme as much as I liked and I'd never have to worry about following through on any of it, you could be this perfect knight in shining armour for me and not be the boy who actually drops crumbs around the house." Though Dad and Carole dating hadn't worked out quite like I planned, they weren't supposed to fall in love, I was just going to spend more time with Finn. Then they fell in love and Finn was moving in and I didn't think much beyond him living in my room with me, and then everything fell apart, and luckily it got better and then I had to face reality.

And the reality of living with Finn had been a big shock, I'd had years to train Dad and Carole was naturally tidy, but Finn? He's such a boy.

"Yeah sorry about that," he says, "Mom totally cleaned again." Pulling me closer, "And I'm sorry I didn't talk to you and just tell you to back off, that it was weird if we were gonna be brothers, or tell mom and Burt so they could put it in the right words," his face is right next to mine and he smiles, "Dude we could have been brothers earlier."

"Yes, we could have," I snuggle in and he doesn't freak out, he holds me tighter, "Thank you Finn."

"For what?"

"For being here for me, and being a good friend and brother to me," I tell him and try to smile at him.

"You're welcome," he says and then surprises me, "Thanks for being so patient with me and helping me to be less of a dick, 'coz I was when we first met and it took me a while to man up. You know Mr Schue doing that random drugs raid and finding the drugs that weren't mine in my locker turned out to be the best day of my life, I just didn't realise it when he made me join Glee."

And with that my brain sticks on 'What?' as Finn drives us home. No, Mr Schue wouldn't do that? Would he? He set Finn up to join Glee club? I know the man is driven to make it succeed but really? No, it had to have been Noah after all his locker used to be raided all the time, so it makes sense for him to hide them in Finn's.

Turning the engine off Finn asks quietly, "You won't tell mom or Burt will you? They'd be so mad at me. I don't want to disappoint them."

"I won't tell them Finn, we're brothers, and you promise me you won't do drugs," I put on my firm voice and he shakes his head and promises, "Okay," and then he beams at me.

Sliding out of the car I mentally face palm, Finn on his own is bad enough, but Finn on drugs would be a nightmare, plus his brain has trouble on it's own I shudder to think the permanent damage those things could do to him.

Dad and Carole are waiting for me, Artie's told them everything and Dad predictably wants to pull me out of school and I'm so tempted to let him, to crawl downstairs and pull the covers over my head and never come out.

"Kurt?" Dad tilts my head up, "Buddy, what is it?" He looks so worried and I have to force myself to smile, I can't worry him, he's not supposed to be stressed.

"I'm just really tired Dad and I broke Blaine's heart," so I tell him and Carole all about it and Dad holds me and Carole fusses over me and it helps. I have enough energy to stumble down the stairs and then I clamber up to my bunk.

The sheets are clean and smell fresh so I bury my nose into them. I just need a little bit of time, to catch my breath, just some time where things don't go wrong, is it too much to ask for some sunshine in my life?

David.

I just have to hold on until David gets here and then he can catch me and hold me and everything will be okay.

In my dreams Dad shakes me and tries to get me to eat dinner but I'm not hungry and tots chase me around yelling for me to eat them so they can live in my pear hips. And then the dream gets dark and I can see David in a cage, he's hurt and I can't reach him, no matter how fast I run he's always too far away.

"Wake up," Noah murmurs, and I grunt sleepily at him, "Come on, down you come, bro you're wrinkling your clothes," Noah's hands pull me from the bed and I limply let him carry me, "Here we made a makeshift bed, you can sleep here with me until we can get a proper bed for you," I think Noah peels me out of my clothes and then he's holding me.

Whining softly I nuzzle his shoulder, "I couldn't reach him Noah, I couldn't save David, they hurt him, they took him away," I whimper.

"Shh, it was just a dream bro, go back to sleep, you need your strength, tomorrow's another day, and a day closer to David being back," he starts to sing a lullaby under his breath and I don't remember dreaming any thing else.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot. And I counted them and promptly gloated over the sheer number :)

And I'm sorry for the abrupt change of pace, just one more thing for Kurt to face on his own, bless him…


	7. Chapter 7

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and far more Plot than there should be (Filled with an urge to change the warnings to read "Beware of too much Plot, Plot overdose in effect, damn you Plot must you take over everything?) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

Walking into school I make sure I stick close to Sam, though the halls feel less volatile today, it seems the jocks have scaled it back and are attempting to act normally, at least until I walk past and then they watch me.

Once upon a time I dreamed of boys watching me, of being the centre of so much attention and not being slushied, now it's simply creepy. I don't know who's watching me to protect me and who's plotting to hurt me.

And I sort of get my wish, my day is completely boring, nothing goes wrong, no big dramas. My lessons are predictable, lunch is spent quietly with Mercedes and Tina as we flick through Vogue and make notes. There are no incidents.

Except there is no Blaine, and when I asked Rachel where he was she gave me a sympathetic look and said he needed a few days.

"I understand why you needed to do it," Rachel says, "He needs to be able to move on and not get stuck loving you when you can't reciprocate," she pulls a face, "He didn't appreciate my efforts to get him to channel his pain and angst into song writing and Daddy made me leave him alone."

Sometimes she can be so blind to others, "So your dads are looking after him?" I like Rachel's dads and they'll give Blaine some unconditional love, after the way his own family treats him he deserves it.

"Yes," she touches my arm, "He'll be okay, eventually."

My afternoon drags and I really don't want to go to football practice after school, I'm not in the mood to ignore Mr Cutler's remarks today. And all too soon I'm plodding along the hallway to practice, following Noah and Sam as they joke and laugh looking forward to practice.

I think it must be some strange boy thing, that or a deviant unnatural attraction to mud, and sweat.

"Snowflake" Azimio greets me going the same way, "'S'up?"

"Hello Azimio," I say and I really don't want to deal with him either.

"Hey," his hand lands on my shoulder and stops me, "You okay? You seem kinda down."

Shrugging away from his touch I start walking again, "I have practice with Mr Cutler, isn't that bad enough?" grimacing I look up at the boy next to me, "And he's benching me all the time, I thought I only got the protection of the football squad if I'm helping you to win," I admit in a moment of weakness.

I have thought about this, if David helps the hockey team to win then most of them should protect me. And if I'm helping the football team to win then the footballers will want me to be physically fit and it should encourage the others to leave me alone or they'll risk the wrath of the senior jocks who want out of Lima.

"Nah, you're good," he says, "We all know the guy's a dick, and the only thing saving him is the fact that Coach is gonna be back soon," and that all too familiar grin crosses his face, "The panther is gonna have him for breakfast."

A smile tugs on my face, that will be something to see, "I guess," that woman always has an interesting turn of phrase.

Squaring my shoulders I step into the locker room and go to my locker and wait for Mr Cutler who swaggers around a bank of lockers, "Well if it isn't the lady boy, sorry," he sneers, "you'll be sitting this one out, real men only."

Rolling my eyes at him I wonder if he's worked out how little of a man he really is. Since he has so much trouble even working out he can't teach Math I doubt it.

Sighing I wrap up warmly and get ready for another boring practice. Mr Cutler can't even come up with a good practice, it's the same one over and over, at least Coach shakes it up, tries to find the guys weak points and teach them to overcome them.

Hmm maybe I can work on that for her, make notes for her. Try to figure them out for myself, it will give me something to do and look like I'm trying to help the team.

Grabbing a pad and pen I follow them out and sit on the bleachers to observe them and analyse their moves. It's more interesting than I thought it would be, how one boy can bend so much yet another can't, and even how different their running gaits are. I've always thought gym teachers were over paid sadists and yet Coach is different she makes you work but she tries to make it fun, and she tries to help you improve, as long as you put the work in you will improve. I wonder if this is what she's like when she's working.

Tempers flare on the field and Mr Cutler doesn't interfere to stop them before they break out into fights, it's up to Finn and Sam or Azimio to step in. And from up here the broken power structure is obvious, wow, Coach really does have to work at it to keep these guys together. Yet at the same time they are a team. It's absolutely fascinating.

Though Hyde and two others are off to one side and not included, even Artie gets more interaction from the team than those three. If Hyde is supposed to be the quarterback he has to be in there or the guys won't listen to him or respect him. My mouth curls up at the ends at the thought of how little the team even likes him.

Eventually Cutler blows his whistle and lets them off the field to go and shower, he doesn't see Azimio physically restrain one player from launching himself at the teacher, no doubt the idiot Math moron made an insulting comment. Shaking my head I troop in with the sweaty jocks and try not to wrinkle my nose.

I still don't understand why them being all sweaty is so utterly disgusting, but if David were here all sweaty I'd be tying to tempt him to pounce and get to me all dishevelled and sweaty too, even my hair.

Sitting on a bench I carefully don't look at any of them and go over my notes, I wonder if Coach will like them or if she's already spotted all of the things I did? Probably, it's a little like watching the Glee club rehearse dance moves, you pick up on some things but Mr Schue tends to pick up all of them. Which simply proves how much more experience at their line of work they have than I do.

Lost in thought I blank the jocks around me until they are almost done and then I wait for my brothers to escort me home.

When Mr Cutler struts into the room I ignore him too, and he looks ridiculous in that getup, he must realise after his run in with Principle Figgins that he isn't staying and there is simply no way he can replace the current Coach, she's just too good.

He gives a really bad pep talk and the guys mumble to each other all the way through it. Even Coach Tanaka had more respect and fear from them than this. Then he turns to me, "And we've gotten a new batch of jerseys in so guess what? Our resident twink can sort and put them all away, and you guys can all leave so he can do his housework," and he laughs, it reminds me of a donkey's bray.

What he doesn't see is the looks on the jocks' faces, other than Hyde and his two cronies who laugh too, the rest are furious, I see more than one fist curled.

"Yeah well if we all help it'll go faster," Sam says, "I don't mind staying here with Kurt."

"That's too bad Evans," Mr Cutler swaggers up to my brother, "Because you're officially on the team so I need you rested and ready to play for the big game on Friday."

"Kurt's on the team too," Sam says refusing to back down.

"Yeah but he's just a lowly sub, who'll do as he's told," and a surprising number of the guys glance at me out of the corner of their eyes and grin, I wonder if they know about David's sexual preferences, and I can feel a blush begin to bloom.

"He's still part of the team and I don't mind helping him," Sam stands up straighter, "I'm not leaving my little brother on his own."

Sneering Cutler says, "Oh yeah I forgot the little fairy got himself beat up. Well maybe that will toughen him up. And if you all don't clear out of here and go home I'll take you off the team and find your replacements," does this man not realise how close he is to being lynched by them? He's acting like he's in charge yet he doesn't have a clue.

And Sam doesn't even hesitate, "That's cool, I'm sure when Coach is back she'll let me try out for the team again."

Jaw dropping as he turns Mr Cutler stares at Sam like he's crazy, "What? You'd leave just like that over some faggot?"

Stepping forward Sam leans forward, "Dude, that's my bro you're insulting, and where I come from a man sticks to his guns he doesn't back down because one small minded little asshat can't cope with a harmless yet talented kicker, I gave my word I'd look after him and protect him and that is that."

Oh Sam, no wonder I had a small crush on you, he really is going to make a fantastic boyfriend for someone, now if I can only hook him and Mercedes up, he'd treat her like the amazing woman that she is and she'd be just as good to him.

"He's got a point," Finn says and shrugs, "I quit too."

Noah glares at Cutler, "You suck at Math and you suck at being a Coach I'm outta here."

Artie and Mike exchange a glance and quit, "It was fun while it lasted," Artie says and wheels towards me, "Come on Kurt time to go."

But if I leave the team I won't have their protection anymore, and if I stay Mr Cutler's going to continue to humiliate me and pick on. Standing up I mentally debate it and I still don't know what to do.

"Screw this, I'm out," Strando says.

And one by one the jocks all quit even Azimio, "Man that time we was made to be in Glee was better than this shit, come on lets go get steak," and then everyone perks up and I'm jostled along with them and swept out of the locker room.

Finn phones home, "Oh hey mom, sorry but can dinner be put back a bit and I don't think the others will want anything else," he's still going to have dinner after steak? But then again this is Finn we're talking about.

"Wait!" Cutler screams, "You can't all just walk out, how am I supposed to field a team?"

"Not our problem," Azimio smiles.

"Well then you won't mind handing over your Lettermans then, because none of you are jocks anymore," Cutler tells them and they take a collective breath.

"Here," Azimio throws his, "I needed a new one anyway," it hits Cutler's chest, and then a wave of them land near the man. "Douche, I want a ringside seat when Beiste is back, I can't wait for her to rip you to shreds."

And then they walk away. I stumble a little and Sam steadies me leaving his arm around my shoulders as Finn carries on talking to Carole and tells her we'll be a little bit late.

Then they drag me to a steakhouse and take over one half of it. Seated between Finn and Sam I try and decide on what to have, they only do two salads and neither of them is exciting, poor Sam is struggling to find something to match his dietary regime too.

Nudging his leg I tell Sam, "Thank you."

"For what?" He asks confused.

"Sam, you just quit the team, and you stood up to Cutler, and…" I trail off.

"Bro, you're my bro," he hugs me and goes back to trying to read the menu, so I slide closer and help him with reading it.

Everyone else has ordered and the giant slab of meat that Finn wanted is going to take ages so he's tiding himself over with a platter of nibbles that is meant to be shared with four people, only Noah dares to steal the odd piece now and again.

Strangely the mood is celebratory, they've all quit the football team and I'm reeling and in shock about it. Picking at my food I'm constantly distracted by Finn devouring a piece of steak that has to be from a whale, surely there is not a cow big enough to carve that off of.

When I've finished I stroll to the bathroom on my own, the freedom to pee alone is delicious, there are no jocks here to beat me up. Humming in the cubicle I stand and let nature take over.

Unlocking the door I see Azimio saunter in looking like he owns the place, the boy has so much confidence he could bottle the leftovers and make a fortune. Careful not to look at him I wash my hands and frown at the terrible soap they dispense here, I'll have to moisturise when I get home.

Quietly I so to slip out the door when the boy says, "So Hummel, you okay now?"

"W…what?" I ask stupidly and then turn as he's zipping up.

"I asked if you was alright now? No more Cutler to worry about until Beiste kicks him into touch," he turns on the taps, "And fuck me that was fun, did you see his face when we all quit? Now Beiste called us on it and owned it but Mr Dickweed is gonna burn for this one," he grins as he dries his hands. "So you okay?"

"Won't they be mad?" I ask because boys can be so unpredictable to me especially when testosterone gets added to the mix, "They did all just quit the team."

"Yeah," he grins, "It was awesome, and don't you worry Snowflake, it's all good."

Walking out of the men's room he asks, "So what was you writing up in the bleachers? Little love notes to D?" Holding up his hands, "I don't want any gay sex bits TMI man."

"Actually I was trying to study the team to see where improvements could be made, like the coach would," I tell him and he lifts an eyebrow at me, "It's boring just sitting there and there is only so many times I can file my nails in two hours."

"Huh, you'll have to tell Coach when she's back," and then wanders off, and apparently he is right, none of the now ex-team are upset, though I worry about how they will feel about it tomorrow when they turn up at school without lettermans and no longer jocks.

That's a problem for another day, sitting back down next to Sam I watch in horrified fascination at the size of the sticky pudding Finn orders and then eats, why is he not fat? And why doesn't he get more spots?

When we leave the ex-jocks are still laughing and joking so I leave them to it, the longer it takes before they realise they just lost all their status at school the better for me.

Dad's waiting for us at home and grills us about what happened hugging Sam he says, "You did good son, better than I did at that age, your mom and dad would be proud so damn proud of you."

"Thank you Burt," Sam smiles sadly and hugs him back.

"And as for you two," Dad growls at Finn and Noah who share a worried look, "You did damn good too," and they get a group hug.

Turning to me Dad asks, "So what're your plans for tomorrow Buddy?"

Blinking I shrug, "School I guess Dad, why?"

Taking off his ever present baseball cap he gives me a long look, "'Coz tomorrow's Thursday and it's your eighteenth birthday? Call me old fashioned but I thought that was something to celebrate?"

Oh, I'd forgotten, mentally flailing I say, "I just wanted to have some quiet time with my family."

"Sweetie," Carole gives me a hug, "Of course you can, you tell me what you want to eat and we'll have that, anything at all."

"Thank you," I tell her and the guys instantly surround her trying to get her to cook something else for them because they rarely like the more refined food that I do.

"Hmm," Dad says, "So you forgot your own birthday?" I squirm but he's got me, "Okay kiddo you've had a lot of your plate lately I'll let it slide, but when Dave's back you are gonna party like you mean it."

"I will Dad," I tell him, "I promise." And then I blurt out, "What if Paul won't let David go?" That is one of my biggest fears, because we only have Cain's word that David is okay.

"Well, Carole and I have talked about that, and that nice Officer Hughes isn't a frigging puppet of the Karofsky's, so we'll go to him first, and if that doesn't work then Paul had better watch it 'coz I'm not above getting my future son-in-law back with my fists."

Eyes widening as I realise that Dad has just said he'd fight for David I throw myself at him, "You're the best Dad in the world."

"I try," he says and hugs me back.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot ("Happy 18th Kurt" – at least in this verse) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

"Kurt!" Finn yells and I'm rudely awakened from my beauty sleep by my idiot brother jumping up and down on the two mattresses that Noah has put on the floor for us to sleep on together.

"Nghlth?" I grumble.

"Bro, come on, wake up," Finn's excited babble makes me open one eye at him, in my arms Noah stirs and pulls the covers over his head in protest. Falling down next to me Finn grins into my face and I go cross-eyed trying to look at him. "It's your birthday!"

Oh. Yeah.

Dragging me out of bed I get slung over his shoulder, and before I can protest or straighten my hair he's bounding up the stairs, "MOM! Kurt's up. Can we have the special breakfast now?"

Skidding into the kitchen he deposits me and I stagger to grab a counter as Carole gives me a sympathetic look, "Of course dear," she tells Finn who beams, "Right after Kurt has his breakfast, after all he is the birthday boy."

"Mom," Finn's face falls.

After Finn's loud wakeup call the rest of the house wanders into the kitchen asking what the emergency is. I get lots of hugs and good wishes and a big plate of Carole's special pancakes. There are far too many calories of course, but it is a special occasion and I take great delight in eating them slowly in front of Finn who watches me eat every bite with a pained expression.

I open my cards from everyone and place them in the living room in pride of place. We've already agreed my presents will wait until Sunday when David is here too.

"Buddy?" Dad walks up to me holding his phone out, "Here, the last one is for you."

Taking his phone I flick to the messages and there is a small video one, the screen lights up and to my delight David is smirking at me, "Hey babe. Happy Birthday, miss you."

Patting my shoulder Dad says, "Cain and I have been keeping in touch and he sent that to me last night, I thought it would make a good present for you."

"It's an excellent present Dad," I tell him and give him another hug pressing the play button again and again.

In a good mood I pick out a fabulous outfit and hum all the way to school.

And then I remember that I'm not on the football team anymore, and neither are my brothers. Oh dear this could go badly, I shouldn't have worn this shirt, it's going to get ruined.

Except the moment we step inside the ex-football players are still being treated as if they are jocks, and they are getting a lot of congratulations from the other jocks. It seems Mr Cutler is disliked by nearly everyone.

Brightening up I bump into Mercedes at our lockers and then the other Glee kids turn up so I am forced to give out more hugs and kisses for the girls even as they hand over yet more cards as tribute.

Strutting through the halls to my lesson I'm startled when I hear a hate filled voice practically scream "YOU! HUMMEL!"

Turning I see Mr Cutler barrelling down the corridor as Finn steps in front of me to protect me physically.

"You little queer bastard," Cutler is going red in the face, "This is all your fault, if you weren't sleeping with all of the football team they wouldn't have all quit over you." Almost spitting in my face he growls, "This isn't over!"

Marching off he glares at me even as a hockey player passes him and the slushy goes straight into the teacher's face. "Oh dude," the player feigns concern, "Sorry didn't see you there my hand musta slipped or something."

Gasping and rubbing at his eyes Cutler draws breath to start screaming when Principle Figgins turns up, "Ah Mr Cutler, my office please, we have a problem with the football team and I want to know what you are going to do about it."

Glowering Mr Cutler is forced to follow the Principle while being told he needs to be more careful when carrying a slushy or it can end up all over him, and does he need help cleaning himself up?

The hockey jock who just got away with slushying a teacher gives me a wink as he passes me, and I notice a lot of jocks give him a guy slap on the back as he moves off down the hall.

"Awesome," Finn says, "I never thought I'd see the day I was happy someone got a slushy in the face," grinning that goofy grin he takes me to class, "See you later bro."

Sitting at my desk I get my things out and get ready for another day at school, one that might not be too bad, one that might not include the football team killing me because they quit. My birthday is turning out to be a good day.

By lunch I'm still humming and I bounce along next to Mike who is telling me about some new dance moves he's been working on. When there is a lull in the hallway he demonstrates one of them, he really is a good dancer, I hope he can go on to make it in the dancing world.

Mimicking him I try the move and he helpfully corrects my pose telling me I don't need to shimmy and blushing slightly and then we bust the same move at the same time. Laughing we carry on, I've missed this so much, I can't wait for them all to come back to Glee, it's not the same without them there.

A miracle occurs in the canteen, they have fresh strawberries and I manage to get a bowl, even the salad area appears to have been cleaned and updated, the same wilting lettuce leaf is now gone.

Half way to our table I pause, what if someone was dumb enough to have eaten it? Shuddering at that terrible thought I skip to catch Mike up and sit down next to Mercedes.

Joking and messing around we all sit up and turn when the canteen doors slam open and a very pissed off Scott Cooper storms into the room followed by the rest of the hockey team, but they're not wearing their lettermans. Stomping over to where Azimio and company are lounging the two groups start talking quietly.

I wonder what's going on now?

It takes until after school as I'm walking out with Finn and Noah to find out as Mercedes tags along, "Guess what?"

"What?" I ask her playfully.

"Mr Cutler tried to get the other jocks to join the football team to cover for tomorrow's game and the other coaches said okay for one game only," she says and her smile grows, "So every single jock just quit their teams in protest."

Stopping dead in my tracks my jaw drops open, "What?"

Finn and Noah come back and when they find out they laugh, Noah says, "That dick is the most hated teacher in this school," thoughtfully he muses, "But all the jocks?"

Shrugging Mercedes says, "Other than that Hyde kid and his two little minions, yeah," laughing she says, "The last rumour has Cutler being chewed out by all the coaches and Coach Sylvester is out for blood as no teams means no cheerios and no budget for her."

Pausing we all let that one sink in and then Finn says, "Well it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." We have all been on the receiving end of her attempts to destroy Glee to get her budget back.

Nudging me with his elbow Noah says, "Now that is a hell of a birthday present bro, Cutler facing off against that crazy bitch, course we won't get to see the panther kill him 'coz I doubt there'll be much left."

Mercedes kisses me on the cheek when she says goodbye, "Have a great evening Kurt," and waves.

Suspicious at her tone I climb into my baby and let Noah drive me home, and there the guys are suddenly and mysteriously all going to Artie's for a guys night out and a sleep over.

I smell a set up.

Eating dinner I start on my homework and watch as Dad and Carole get the living room furniture moved while I do my best acting at not noticing a thing. I told them I didn't want a party but they are going to so much effort I'll play along, I can always get them back later.

About eight the doorbell rings and Carole gets the door so I strain my ears to hear whispering. Honestly they are so obvious.

Pretending a deep interest in chemistry I have to stifle my urge to giggle as I know they are currently creeping up on me, and then I really do yelp and jump as the girls all yell, "Surprise!"

Ten minutes later Dad has to wade in and make us all calm down. And then the girls sleepover really swings into action.

Stevie has rolled his eyes and retreated into his room leaving Sarah and Stacie to join in. Eventually we settle in the living room and paint each others' nails while the facemasks do their thing and we mess about with hair jewels and bobbles. Two chick movies and far too much ice cream later we get told we have to go to sleep and we lay down to try and sleep.

And in reality we lay there and giggle and gossip. Lying between Mercedes and Rachel I happily cuddle in and spoon my friends as we talk and laugh. Best birthday ever. The only thing missing is David.

How many years have I had birthday parties where no one turned up? Only since Glee has anyone cared enough to come. They say things get better, I never really believed them, I thought I'd have to escape Lima first, that I'd have to get out of high school and go to places where bullying is not the accepted norm. A place where I can be myself.

I guess happiness can be relative.

Which is when there's a knock on the front door.

We all sit up at that and look at each other. As the guy in the room I get the job of going to door and peeking through the glass.

I don't believe it.

Fumbling with the locks I throw the door open and then I throw myself at him.

Surprised he grabs me in a hug as I squeal "David!"

"Hey babe," he smiles and looks tired, "I had to come in person and wish you happy birthday." Stepping into the house he puts me down gently and then kisses me just as the clock starts to chime midnight.

My mouth curves up, he made it just in time, this is now officially the best birthday ever in the history of the world.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot.

Well it's his birthday he's allowed to have things go his way for once :)

And sorry for the shortness of the chapter, um, may have gotten a little distracted with Merlin and the epic bromance going on.


	9. Chapter 9

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot (Sun beating down, Plot stands in the middle of the street and won't back down) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Nine**

Ten minutes later and everyone in the household is up, Cain has come in from the cold where he's been David's driver and we're all squeezed in the living room.

Sitting on the floor I'm resting my head on David's knee and his fingers are running through my hair. It's like I'm finally home.

"Sorry Mr H," David says, "I didn't mean to alarm anyone but it's Kurt's birthday I just had to come see him," he grins down at me.

Dad smiles, "So long as you're doing okay."

"Yes sir, I'm keeping my head down and saying all the right things," he shifts on the sofa and his fingers tighten in my hair for a moment before going back to petting me. "Only a few more days and I'm free."

And at that point my family and friends all tell tales to David. How I've been bullied, the jocks all acting weird, and then the jocks all quitting because of Mr Cutler.

To say David is angry is an understatement, jumping up I grab his arms and start to count very quietly, and everyone else is shocked into silence by his rage. By the time I've reached thirty David has lowered his arms and his thumbs are rubbing tingly circles on my arms.

"Who's been bullying you?" David growls.

Helplessly I have to shrug and tell him about their tactics, "Which means I can't see who they are, they don't talk so I can't pick out their voices either." Soothing him I tell him, "My brothers and friends are walking me to each and every lesson, even some of the teachers have been escorting me too."

Nodding he relaxes a bit more, "Yeah? Some of those faculty idiots are actually stepping up for once?"

"Yes, and even Azimio seems to be helping too," I say and smile softly then frown, "Even if he does still call me Snowflake."

I get a flash of that crooked grin, "I think he likes you more than he realises," David says pulling me gently into a hug, "You have this habit of being likable and loveable once people let themselves get to know you."

Snuggling into his arms I let myself rest and just breathe in him, the shower gel is wrong, it should be the brand I buy him, but I remember this from when we were dating.

"Bro," Cain interrupts and looks apologetic.

"Damn," David glances at his watch, "Babe, I gotta go," and his eyes tell me that he really doesn't want to go. Stroking my cheek he says "Stay outta trouble I'll be back soon," and then he kisses me so softly.

Saying goodbye to everyone he walks out the door but he turns and looks back at me with such naked longing on his face, then he's gone into the night leaving me alone again.

Mercedes and Tina hug me and I cling to them, as Dad says, "Just a few more days Buddy."

He's right, tomorrow is Friday, so school can distract me, then Saturday I will be spending the day in my wardrobe going through my clothes, I've already had some hits on Ebay for my older pieces.

Then it will be Sunday.

Finally.

I know my family are going to be throwing some kind of leaving party, but then I'll be living with David, legally, and with my loved ones blessings.

It gets better I just have to hold on.

With the excitement out of the way I settle back down between Mercedes and Rachel so we can get some sleep before school. Cuddling my back Mercedes whispers, "Oh boo, I wish someone would look at me the way Dave looked at you when he had to leave, you're lucky."

"I know," I tell her and smile to myself, who would have thought I could have found him here in Lima?

Falling asleep I find myself naked on a picnic blanket, I'm only wearing my collar and lead but I'm not cold because the sun is shinning brightly and I'm sprawled out in the sunshine next to an equally naked David as his fingers comb my hair and occasionally trace my spine.

Smiling at me he simply says, "I love you Kurt," and tell him I love him too. Rolling me onto my back we start watching the clouds and pointing out shapes.

A loud alarm goes off and I jerk my head off the flat pillow I'm laying on to find out it was actually Rachel's chest. Santana is the one to get up as we grumble to turn the alarm off and she gives me a grin as she says, "Kurt you do know you woof in your sleep right?"

Luckily I don't have to answer as the fights for the shower erupt, and then I'm too busy trying to get mirror time to do my routine as Dad and Carole have to separate us all when the big pillow fight kicks off before we spill out of the door and make our way to school.

Driving to school in my baby I park near the front and deliberately stick close to the gaggle of girls as we all get out of the cold and then split up to go to our lockers.

Noah is already leaning against mine and he picks a feather out of my hair, "Bro?"

Shrugging I tell him, "It must have been Santana's backhand, that girl can swing a pillow." Bouncing in place I tease him, "Guess what happened last night?"

His theories range from alien abduction to a mass orgy so I roll my eyes and lean in, "David turned up," that gets his attention.

"He alright?" Noah asks.

"Yes, he came to see me on my birthday," I beam at my brother and clap my hands slightly, "Only a few more days Noah."

"Yeah," but his smile doesn't reach his eyes.

"Noah," I touch his arm, "What's wrong?"

"S'Nothing," he says and moves his arm away.

"Noah," I try for wide eye sweetness and appeal, "Please tell me."

"Our master is coming back bro, why wouldn't I be happy?" he throws it back at me.

"Oh Noah," I chide him, "It's going to be okay, I'll tell him all about what a good puppy and brother you've been, he's not going to be mad at you," I swallow nervously, "He knows what I'm like and if anyone is going to be punished it will probably be me," and my butt aches at the hard spanking I'm likely to get for hiding the bullying from people.

"Maybe," Noah doesn't look convinced. Pulling a face he says, "We have to survive Math first."

Oh no.

Mr Cutler, the guy who has just been mutinied against by all the jocks, the guy with no sense of humour, and who hates me. This lesson is going to be a living hell of ridicule and a barrage of snipe attacks from the teacher.

Shoulders falling I steel myself for the inevitable confrontation, "Come on Noah, let's do this."

That makes a smile ghost over his face, "Dude you can be so badass sometimes," slinging an arm around my shoulders he says, "Got your back," and then he leads me to class, that trademark smirk and swagger of his back in place.

My courage lasts until I actually see the door of the classroom and then I can admit to myself that I'm scared of the huge amount of detention I'm going to get just for breathing in Math.

Propelling me to the back Noah pushes me down into a chair and then sprawls into his own, his attitude is relaxed and totally in charge as he grins at the girls who eye him up and nods to the ex-jocks as an equal. I envy him that confidence.

When Mr Cutler walks into the room like a thunderstorm of unhappiness he glares and sneers at me. Oh this lesson is going to be a joy.

He proceeds to take us through simple questions one by one and he picks on me constantly. No one else is asked to answer the problems. And I may take delight in answering him sweetly with the correct solution each time, and it's not my fault he wrote the question on the board wrong so I had to help him put it right too.

Noah gives me a warning nudge under the table when Mr Cutler's back is turned but I'm not sure how to get out of this one. The other kids are muttering and whispering among themselves, the teacher has lost control of the classroom and he doesn't know it.

This is not going to end well.

Thankfully my morning routine means I use a certain deodorant because otherwise I'd be sweating by now. I can normally hold a perfect pose for hours when sitting, after all it is good for you in the long run and helps to give fantastic photos, but this much tension means my back is tight and it starts to ache.

Glancing at the clock I can see we only have another fifteen minutes and then I'm free to escape and the worst part of my day will be over. And then something seems to snap in the teacher and he turns around with a murderous expression making most of the kids gasp in shock and horror. I've faced down so many bullies through my life that I simply lift my head and match his stare with a calm one of my own.

"You little queer fucker," he hisses at me his hands balling into fists, "You really think you're better than everyone else."

"No," I tell him quietly, "I don't. I may have much better fashion sense and be able to tie my own shoelaces. But I'm not so arrogant as to believe I'm better," David has taught me to not judge others so much because I'll probably be wrong about them, and my brothers have taught me to see them for the unique and wonderful individuals that they are, even if Finn still needs help with his shoelaces.

The teacher isn't listening to me, "You look down on everyone, you think you should be the one in charge," he tugs the whistle from around his neck, "Well let's see how well you do then," the whistle lands on the desk in front of me, "She's back on Monday, and now you'll have to face her and tell her why her team didn't turn up, why they lost, and it will be all your fault, you BITCH!"

Crossing his arms he spits at me, "They won't follow you, you're nothing, they only tolerate you because they want your boyfriend on the team to help them win, and losers like that will take anything they can get."

He's talking about my brothers and friends, picking the whistle up I can feel my own temper flaring. How dare he come in here and judge us? He doesn't know me and he doesn't really know them, he doesn't want to know them. He wants to live in his tiny little world, with his tiny little thoughts and live a tiny little life.

Standing up I cross my arms, "Your wrong," I growl out my voice going annoyingly high pitched, "They're not losers, none of them are," except maybe Hyde and his sycophantic followers.

"Please," he twists the word bitterly, "They're a bunch of Lima losers who wouldn't know what it really means to win, they'll stay stuck in this dead end town and be nothings for the rest of their lives."

"You're supposed to be a teacher," I yell at him, "You're supposed to encourage them to do something with their lives, to help them find something that makes them happy and gives them purpose," Mr Schue tries, even though he sometimes gets so wrapped up in winning he loses sight of it, yet he pulls through in the end. "How are they supposed to believe in themselves if you refuse to see them for who they are."

If anything that winds him up further and he all but screams at me, "Believe in them? They're nothing, nobodies, who cares what happens to them."

And that is the attitude I run into all the time, I'm nothing, I'm a nobody, who cares, just look the other way and pretend it never happened. Except I have a Dad who loves me, a step mom who loves me, brothers who turn out to love me too, and sisters, Glee still cares, some of the teachers care, and most of all David loves me for who I am.

"They are not nothings, they are not nobodies and there is at least one person somewhere in their lives that cares what happens to them, even if they can't see it at the time," I throw his words back at him.

"Yeah?" he mocks me.

"Yes," I stand firm with my hands on hips.

"Well good luck with the game tonight, you don't have a team," he laughs this horrible bray, "And then everyone will see you for who you are."

"Fashionable and fabulous?" I mock him back.

"No, as much of a loser as they are," he says and indicates his pupils. Then the bell goes and he walks to the door.

"Mr Cutler," I call out and he turns back for a moment, "I won't lose the match because I'm going to be a part of team that is going to win, and then you'll see that your wrong, they all have worth."

Stomping out he slams the door behind him and I whisper into the silence, "Because they matter."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot (Go Team Plot) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Ten**

Everyone's staring at me and then they all bolt for the classroom door. What have I just gotten myself into?

An arm lands on my shoulders, "So running back right?" Noah grins at me.

"What?" I ask stupidly.

"I'm the running back of the team," he saunters off and then says, "Come on bro we gotta get you to your next class."

Blindly I follow him and as I'm about to walk into French he says, "Don't worry it'll be like the Championship game the girls'll fill in the empty spots, but this time the team we're up against are worse than we used to be, this time we can win without the other guys if they aren't interested in rejoining."

Nodding in agreement at him I collapse into my seat and put my head in my hands, last time we had David and Coach Beiste. This time its just me, we're doomed.

A body sits down next to me and I perk up, actually I still have a secret weapon at my disposal, all I have to do is emotionally blackmail him into it. Plastering on a sweet smile I turn to my French partner.

"Good morning Azimio," I say pleasantly.

In the middle of texting he grunts out, "S'Up Snowflake?"

"I saw David last night," I tell him and he nearly drops his phone, "He came to see me on my birthday."

"Yeah?" Azimio looks at me, "He okay?"

"Yes, he just really wants out," I tell him and the boy nods in understanding, he's known David longer and knows exactly how evil his family are, "I told him how you'd been trying to help look after me and he was really happy that his brother was looking out for him," a slight exaggeration and Azimio shrugs but looks happy.

"S'Cool," the bigger boy says like it's nothing.

I let my face drop and pick at my fingernails, "Actually I was hoping you could help me," I start hesitantly, "I mean I'm sure you'll say no but I have to ask."

"O-kay," he drawls out a suspicious expression on his face, damn I'm overplaying this.

Holding out the whistle Mr Cutler threw at me I say, "I think I just became the interim football coach until Coach Beiste gets back, and I don't know how to get a team together," I bite my lip and try to act harmless, not really that difficult, "I know my brothers and the guys in Glee will join but I don't know how to get the other footballers on my team without it sounding like some kind of big gay come on."

Apparently humour was a good approach to take because he grins, "Yeah, that would be something to see," he glances at me, "So I'd get my old position on the team back?"

"Of course," I reassure him, "Coach Beiste gave you that position and she knows exactly what she's doing." And that is going to be my main weapon, tell them it's all about the Coach and they'll fold because they trust and respect her so much.

Thinking it over he nods, "Okay I'm on your team," then he winces and throws me a scary look, "You'd better not go around bragging I'm on team Hummel."

Going into my most innocent and wide eyed look I shake my head, "But we're Coach Beiste's team, we're Titans."

Searching my face for any hint that I'm making fun of him he nods again, "Cool," and holds his fist out for me to bump.

And I've just managed to convince one of the most influential jocks in the school to rejoin the football team. When the teacher comes in we write down various verbs and start to conjugate them, now I know he's fluent in French I peek at his papers and smile to myself as each verb is written out correctly, how did I miss that in the first place?

At the bell Azimio claps his hand onto my shoulder, "Figgy was making noises about having to phone the other team to cancel so we'd end up forfeiting, go talk to him and get the game back on, I'll get as many of the guys back on the team as I can," he starts to saunter off.

"Okay, and Azimio?" He turns back to look at me, "Thank you."

"Dude," an evil grin crosses his face, "Can you imagine the look on that asshat's face when the resident gay kid can pull a team together and can beat the crap out of the other team and he can't?" He starts to chuckle and walks out.

"Don't call me dude," I mutter under my breath and wait for Finn to come and get me then he walks me to the Principle's office and Figgins is overjoyed that we have a new assistant coach.

I'm ushered out of his office as he says, "Welcome aboard Mr Hummel, don't worry I'll fill and in and sign all the paperwork, Go Titans!"

"Yay, go Titans!" I chorus back weakly and let Finn take me to the cafeteria where the planning starts.

The girls are all up for rejoining the team and when I tell them Azimio has agreed, at least for now, to rejoin we all think we have a good chance to hold the opposing team to a draw or even a win. The boys start arguing about plays and scribbling down rough sketches to try and use their greatest strengths and avoid their weaknesses.

I veto stealing the tank.

And I spend the rest of the day in nervous anticipation of tonight's game. In the hallways the normal banter at the prospect of a game is missing and they're gloomy instead.

When gym rolls around Miss Pillsbury is in charge and spends most of the lesson trying to disinfect the basketball balls and then is getting ready to move onto the hoops. It gives me time to sit with Noah and start to really worry about tonight, even if Azimio is the only other jock to rejoin we have enough bodies to play, if he can get anyone else back on the team each of them will be an added bonus that will increase our chances.

At the final bell I bolt for the boy's locker room and pull on my uniform as quickly as I can then I sit and wait for my friends. Noah is right behind me and pats my shoulder pad, "Relax bro, we got this one in the hat."

"I think I'd feel better if Coach Beiste were here," I smile at him and he nods at that, "She'd know what to do to win."

And then Finn and Sam are there, followed by Mike and Artie.

But no Azimio.

My heart sinks a little, and then I lift my chin, we are going to do this, we are going to win, or at least draw.

And then the locker room door bangs open and the team all file in laughing and joking, Azimio nods at me, "So Coach what's the play?"

I have the whole the football team in front of me and I blank for a second in shock when a nasty voice mocks, "Yeah Coach," it's Hyde, "What plays we gonna do on team Hummel? Oh sorry I mean Team Homo."

The other players mutter at that and even with my brothers and Azimio's help I won't be able to hold them here they'll abandon ship in a heartbeat. "It's actually called the Titan's and the team isn't mine, it's Coach Beiste's."

Hyde glares at me and I know he's going to keep verbally attacking, "So as temporary assistant coach until she gets back I think we should all play the positions she assigned to us, it's up to her if she wants someone else to play them," giving the glowering boy a fake smile I say sweetly, "So I guess Finn and Sam are back to being the quarterbacks on the team."

They high five and the other boys mutter happily and nod to themselves liking my first big decision, now if it can just continue that way.

"You can't do that," Hyde spits at me, "I'm the quarterback."

"Then lead them," I wave at the jocks, "Get them to trust your judgement, to believe in your plays, to back your choices, until then you won't make a good quarterback, not this year, but next year? Maybe," I lie to him, with his attitude he'll never be quarterback.

"Well there is no way in hell they'll trust your judgement," Hyde snarls.

"You're right," I tell him and ignore the whispers, "But then they don't have to trust me, they have to trust Coach Beiste," and now I have their full attention, "I won't be making the plans, they will. I won't be the one studying the opposition on the field, they will. I won't be the one that is going to win this game," I pause, "WE will."

That confuses them so I shamelessly steal my material and adapt it, I don't think Mr Schue will mind, "Coach Beiste is an excellent teacher, and an excellent teacher knows that they don't have to be there for their students to win, because their students already have all the skills and the knowledge they need."

Standing up straight I turn to the jocks, "Remember last year before Christmas? When Coach made us play what appeared to be a silly game?" I get tentative nods, "Who made up game plays to get past the defenders? You did. Who made game plays for the defenders to take out more attackers? You did. So you can do this, because you already have."

Letting my voice grow harder and stronger to fill the whole room I try and keep it low and authorative but it keeps riding up, "You will make the game plays, you will study the opposition and adjust your plans accordingly, and you are going to win this game, not just for yourself but for Coach Beiste, you are going to prove to her that you are not losers and that you are the team that is going to go on and win the Championship again."

It seems I'm good at motivational speeches as the whole team starts working on game plans and that same camaraderie that Coach works so hard to make happen is there.

When Principle Figgins walks in and asks me if we're ready I turn to the guys and ask, "Well guys are you ready?"

And they cheer, they actually cheer, that woman is a miracle worker, this time last year they'd have been at each others throats, and then I lead them out to the dark muddy field and hope that we don't get slaughtered and that this bunch of idiots can learn to think for themselves and pull together.

Hours later I'm standing on the podium next to the opposing team's coach who's just given a speech and I step up to the microphone, what can I possibly say?

It was a slaughter.

It was painful to watch, at some points I had to hide behind my hands and winced at the sounds of flesh hitting flesh out there.

I can't believe the score on the board, I can't believe the nil points on one side against the landslide of points on the other, it was a rout of epic proportions.

Clearing my throat I nod at the Coach, "First I'd like to say thank you to the Sabres for coming to McKinley and that I wish them luck in their future games," that gets a grumble from the crowd.

"And secondly I have to refuse the MVP," the crowd goes silent, "It doesn't belong to me, it belongs to every member of the team, and most especially it belongs to Coach Beiste for being here in spirit if not in flesh, we couldn't have won so decisively without her," that gets a cheer.

"And thirdly," I pause and try to look solemn, "GO TITANS!" The crowd cheers and start up doing the thriller tune, I think we have an unofficial anthem.

Lifted off the platform I get carried into the locker room by the guys and they carefully dump me in front of my locker. Speeding through my shower I dry my hair and wait for my brothers to escort me home. The guys are all busy celebrating their big win in the showers, rolling my eyes I resist pointing out that naked guys in the showers could be thought of as gay.

My phone bleeps and I read a message from Brittany, seems she's lost in the school again. Standing up I hesitate for a moment, maybe I should wait, no I'll be fine the school empty, the only jocks are in the showers, I'll be safe enough.

Walking out I starting calling her name, "Brittany! It's Kurt, can you hear me?" I try phoning her but she doesn't pick up. "Britt! Call out if you can hear me! Brittany!"

Turning a few corners I keep yelling for her. Maybe I should have waited they'd be more of us to find her. And then I hear a door slam. "Britt?" I call out, "It's Kurt, are you alright? It's okay, you're safe."

Suddenly I get a really bad feeling and stop in my tracks, "Britt?"

A hand on my shoulder spins me around and a slushy goes straight into my eyes as I'm pushed hard against a locker with a loud crash. I'm sliding to the ground in shock as the hand yanks me up and I see a blur move towards me even as I try to move back so the punch only partly connects to my face and I drop to the floor.

A foot kicks at me a few times and I curl into a foetal position and try to protect my head, a particularly hard kick catches my upper stomach and winds me at the same time.

Gasping for breath two sets of hands pick me up and literally throw me into the lockers, I've been propelled that hard I bounce off and smash onto the cold ground, I can't even get enough air to groan.

"Hey! What's going on?" I think I hear Coach Sylvester and then there are three sets of feet flashing past me and running away. "You boys stop now!" She yells and then I think she says in a quiet voice, "Porcelain?"

A much gentler hand touches my face, "Porcelain? Kurt? Can you hear me?" There is a thread of fear in her tone, I've never heard before, "Come on you stay awake, don't you dare fall asleep," the sound of cloth and electronic beeps and then she's saying, "I need an ambulance, now, McKinley High School," she beings to babble about head trauma.

My eyes are so tired I just need a moment to rest.

"Kurt!" She's yelling at me, "Keep those eyes open," I mumble something, "I know you're tired, but no dying on me or I'm make your life a living hell," I smile at her and she asks, "What were you doing out here on your own?"

Frowning I try and think, "Britt text me, lost," at least I try and say that and then it all goes dark.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot (On the monitor the Plot skips a beat) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

The rest of Friday is a blur, the ambulance, the police, my family and friends, and then the doctors and nurses who rightly refused to let me go to sleep. So here I am stuck in a hospital bed at six in the afternoon on Saturday exhausted and struggling to stay awake.

I must have the best family and friends as they are all taking half hour shifts to sit with me and talk to me and generally try to keep me awake and entertained. Strangely they have all been happy to hold my hand and I really appreciate that human touch right now.

Normally I don't find Santana's company very relaxing but she's got the latest gossip about what happened, "So Coach Sylvester got a good look at one of them and the dumb jock tried to pretend he was in the locker room with everyone else when it went down, 'cept no one but Hyde and his lackey can back his story."

Turns out one of my attackers was one of Hyde's minions, and Hyde and his other minion were in the showers when I was ambushed. "What's going to happen to him?"

She shrugs, "The grownups are arguing over it now," she smiles that nasty smile, "He just got blacklisted by all the girls, no one will touch him now," which is cheerleader code for he'll never date or have sex with any of them, ever, my eye must have widened, "Oh Sweetpea," she's taken to calling me some of the more annoying names the hockey team do, "You got more pull with the cheerios than you know, we remember you helping us win Nationals."

Reaching out she touches the left hand side of my face and I struggle to hide my flinch but I don't even feel her fingers as she's being that gentle. The punch has caused my left eye to swell shut, and Mercedes had a mirror on her so I know it's this fabulous purple colour, it's going to be a bitch to match to an outfit.

"They knew exactly how to get you outta the locker room and on your own," she mentions and gives me a long look.

"I know, it was stupid," I sigh, "I thought I was safe and all the jocks would be occupied in the showers," I stare up at the ceiling, "They planned it all in advance, this was premeditated," and that is a very scary thought. It's a lot of effort to go to just to get to me.

Her thumb rubs circles on my hand, and she mutters swear words in Spanish, "You watch your back Kurt," she says softly.

"I'm trying," I say just as softly. "How's Britt?"

"Upset," Santana stares at the wall, "It took Artie over an hour to convince her that her phone wasn't in on it, that it had been kidnapped and forced to make the text against it's will," poor Brittany's phone had been stolen and used against me.

"Please tell her I'm not upset at her or her phone," you have to know Britt to understand that request, "It wasn't her fault."

"I will," she flashes me one of those rare sweet smiles, "Thanks. And Powderpuff? When we find out who the other two are, I want first crack at them," the gleam in her eyes is positively evil, "No one gets to do that to you, no one."

"Thanks 'Tana," I tell her. I'm really glad she's on my side, she's such a scheming bitch I wouldn't want to be on her bad side.

Then Doctor Cooper is back in and checking my vitals and pupil dilation and somewhat to my surprise he tells me if this continues he's happy for me to have short naps through the night and I can be discharged in the morning, so long as I cooperate, which I promptly agree to making Santana laugh and she bitches at me saying I never do as I'm told.

We argue over that and then she's leaving and Rachel is there and I argue with her about songs and music and seriously is she wearing a kitten jumper? And the colours clash so much it's horrible, I don't know how she could possibly dresses herself is such short tight clothes and yet make herself so unappealing at the same time.

Mike is more restful and we talk dance moves and he's pleased that his mom is taking up lessons, though Tina is a little annoyed that they go everywhere with his mom, so I give him a small piece of advice that maybe he should so something with Tina on their own and make a fuss over her.

Even Mr Schue turns up but he doesn't hold my hand and he clearly feels bad that he wasn't there to stop the attack and he can't understand why anyone can possibly be that horrible to another human being, but then that's the reason he's such a nice teacher and yet so blind at the same time.

Coach Sylvester turns up at one point and doesn't even snipe at Mr Schue which is telling in itself, she jokes she wanted to make sure I was still breathing, but I remember how panicked her voice had been so I think she's telling the truth and I thank her for saving me and calling the ambulance, she promptly starts verbally flailing and flees the room.

"She has a bigger heart than she lets on," Mr Schue says. And then he mutters, "She keeps it in a high security vault most the time," making me giggle and he instantly starts apologising and I wave it off and agree with him instead.

Finn and Noah tag team and stay for a whole hour, both of them are so sorry they weren't there to protect me and it sounds as if the boy they know attacked me is getting off with it as Hyde and his lackey are sticking to the alibi they have for him. Typical jocks. Except the other jocks are really angry at him.

"Dude I do not want to be him come Monday," Noah says grinning, "Once practice starts, if he survives that long, he's gonna be in a world of hurt," Noah tries to look innocent and fails completely, "Something about him being a good practice dummy for tackles."

"They said something about loaning him to the hockey team afterwards so they can practice slamming him into those wall thingys they have," Finn looks positively happy at that thought, "And they said we could video it and put in on You Tube."

They're barbarians the lot of them, I don't even crack a smile, not even a tiny one that I have to hide behind my hand. Honest.

Dad shows up at the end of their hour and I glare at him, "Dad did you even rest this afternoon?" He'd said he would be staying the night and sitting up so Carole and I had nagged him into going home and having a small nap.

This guilty look flashes across his face, "Buddy, of course I did," which is Dad speak for not in the slightest.

"Dad you're still sick," I tell him, "I don't want you to end up in the bed next to me hooked up to all those horrible machines."

"Kurt, will you quit worrying," he growls at me and rubs the back of his neck, "I made sure I ate all the right foods and I did lie down, I just didn't sleep," he wags his finger at me, "So you be good, make sure you have your little naps and I can take you home tomorrow and then we can both take a long nap in front of the TV. Deal?"

"Deal," I agree as the nurse bustles in and checks me over giving me the all clear to have my first nap.

Dad's hand is warm in mine and I'm so tired that I fall asleep really easily, and then I growl and grumble when the same nurse wakes me up enough to check me over and I go back to sleep.

This happens time and again and I get grumpier each time, honestly they should know if I have a concussion by now. Dad laughs at me, "Come on Buddy they have to check you out," and he finds my snarky comments funny.

And then later another deep voice rumbles at me, "Ah Babe don't be mean she's just doing her job," he tries to placate me.

Grunting I snuggle down further and grip his hand with my free hand, "S'Not fair, I'm tired," I whine and they both tuck me in. I'm just drifting off again when I suddenly jump in surprise and whip my head round, he's on the left so I have to turn my head the whole way, "DAVID!" I practically squeal.

"Kurt my ears," Dad complains.

And there is David giving me a goofy happy smile, "Hey Babe, thought I told you to stay outta trouble?" He teases me.

"It wasn't my fault," I hastily gloss over leaving the locker room on my own.

"I know," he says gently and strokes the tip of my nose with his finger, "You get some rest Kurt and then we'll take you home in the morning."

Twining my fingers in his I mimic the same with my Dad's and then I really do snuggle down and fall asleep, and I don't grumble too much when the stupid nurse carries on waking me up.

When the doctor releases me with a long list of Do's and Don'ts I smile sweetly and then sulk as David makes sure he notes them down, there is no way I'm going to get around them if he's there. I balk at the wheelchair but David makes me and I gripe all the way to the car, where they make me sit in the back like a child.

But I can't help grinning as we leave the hospital parking lot, I'm going home, with David.

My good mood evaporates when Dad parks at his and David makes me get out, confused and now worried I've bashed my brains harder than I thought I let David lift me up as I wrap my arm around his neck and get dragged inside where he deposits me on the sofa.

"Family meeting!" Dad yells and we all squash in the living room, David sits on the floor by my feet as Dad and Carole get the other spaces on the sofa. It's weird to have David on the floor when I'm not with him.

"Kurtie!" All the kids greet me and they even seem happy to see David which is a very good sign. They're upset that I'm hurt and we all reassure them that I'm going to be just fine.

Dad takes the lead, "Okay I've been talking this over with Dave and he agrees that it's a good idea. Instead of Dave and Kurt moving out this weekend, Dave's going to move in here for the week and next weekend they'll move in together," my stomach plummets, "That way Kurt can get plenty of rest and the guys can help look after him easier at school," I can feel the pout move onto my face, what happened to my uninterrupted David time?

"So that's why the sofa bed has been moved into the basement so that Kurt and Dave can…" Dad almost chokes on his words but bravely continues, "So that they can sleep together."

"Like you and Carole do?" Stacie asks shyly.

"Yes dear," Carole says. "Because Kurt and Dave are going to get married and live together, this way they can cuddle and be cute," she glances at the strange colour Dad is going and takes pity on him, "And because they've already proved they are responsible adults and well…" she smiles at David, "This way Dave can help look after Kurt so he gets better quickly."

They seem to understand that and just assume it's like a big sleepover, ah the innocence of childhood.

My family all think this is a great idea and I guess it has good points, namely David being with me, and my family not wanting to kill him. Sighing I let them talk it out a bit more.

Stretching David looks up at me, "Okay babe, bath, facial stuff, food, some painkillers and a nice long nap for you."

"David," I whine a protest.

"Oh Kurt, you haven't showered for hours," and I am a bit sweaty and Gaga knows what was on those sheets at the hospital, "And don't you want to do your facial routine," there are patches that feel greasy, "And a little food and warm milk would be good, I've not eaten since Saturday lunch time," I could do with something and I can make sure David eats too, he yawns and I fight my own off, "And I'm tired from staying up last night too…" He widens his eyes and gazes at me from under his eyelashes; damn he's using my own tricks against me.

And he's winning.

Knowing when I'm defeated I grumble and give in. Jumping up he holds a hand out to me and lets me lead the way to the basement where he proceeds to run me a bath while I sit on the toilet seat watching him.

He doesn't appear to have lost any weight, but his clothes are his old horrible shapeless clothes before he was kicked out and I was able to buy him some nice new ones. Turning on the taps he lets the water fill the bath and swirls it with his hand occasionally and then he points at the various jars on the side, "Which bath stuff do you want?"

I decide on a mixture and he expertly gets it ready for me, the scent of the oils and salts start to rise up and I happily sniff them.

"Okay it's ready," he motions to me.

Standing up I ask him, "Are you going to be joining me?" The thought of him naked in there with me is making parts of my anatomy very happy.

"Nope," he says and without turning round says, "Don't sulk babe, I promised your Dad I'd behave while we're living under his roof, they'll be no sex and both of us in the bath is way too much temptation, I'll shower after you're done."

And then there is a knock on the open door and Dad's standing there looking much happier, I wonder how long he's been hovering and listening? "Dave, Kurt, Carole made you some sandwiches, and Buddy she's put your painkillers on there," he turns to David, "He hates taking them."

"S'Cool Mr H," David the traitor says, "I'll make sure he takes them."

Nodding at my boyfriend my Dad leaves us to it and David closes the door behind him but doesn't lock it, twisting to me he gives me a mischievous smile, "Okay babe let me help you with those clothes."

David proceeds to strip me down slowly and carefully so he doesn't catch any bruises and at the same time he examines every inch of me for those bruises. I can't help my reaction at his hands running over my skin, it's been too long since my last climax that I'm quickly hard and straining. I have to bite my lip to keep the groans inside.

A kiss is dropped on my shoulder and he nibbles on my ear, "David," I pant in protest at the jolts of pleasure he's generating, "That's not fair."

A dark chuckle rumbles out of him, "Oh my sweet little puppy I've missed you so fucking much," and he pushes me to my knees, which gives me the perfect view of his jeans and the bulge that's grown there, not even thinking I push my face into it and rub the ridge with my nose, even through the material I can smell him and I shudder letting my hands rest on his powerful thighs.

"Please," I whisper, "Oh master please."

"You want to suck me?" He asks me and I nod giving him a hopeful look. "No," and I know my face has fallen. "There's something I want to do to you," so I perk up again.

He positions me over the toilet so I'm laying on my stomach across it, "Not too uncomfortable on that big bruise there?" he asks and I tell him I'm fine, "Good, now I smuggled this lube in past your Dad so I need you to be quiet," he bunches a towel in front of my face, "Bite on it if you need to, and be damn careful of the left side of your face."

And then I hear the all too familiar pop of the lube and I groan into the towel as a cool digit is pressed against my neglected entrance and he smoothly pushes in aiming straight for my prostrate. He's right I do need the towel to keep the noise down and he sets up a frustratingly slow pace that my hips snap to meet.

He rewards my efforts by sinking his finger deeply into me and then I feel his other hand reach around my hip to grasp me, he pumps me in the same slow rhythm and I sob my need.

It's been too long, I won't last, I need him far too much.

A second finger nudges at me and I beg him as quietly as I can, "Please," I whisper, "Please, more, need you."

The burning stretch is so good I buck and clamp a hand over my mouth to stop myself screaming in pleasure. I'm so close and he begins to speed up as I struggle to hold it off, to tease and torment myself and prolong it.

"David," I hiss, "I'm sorry, but I'm so close," my hips are moving faster and I'm nearly there.

"Kurt, come when you need to," he says, "I'd be freaking surprised if you've jerked off while I've been away," he knows me far too well.

Freed by his words I work my body harder, driving his fingers into me even as I rut into his hand. Back and forth, each sensation is like a long lost friend until I can resist him no longer and have to gag myself on the towel to stop my howl of triumph, he helps by milking me and I collapse onto the toilet in blissful relief.

Vaguely I'm aware of him cleaning up, bathing me, and then doing my facial for me, I eat when he tells me to and then he dresses me in an old pair of sweats and t-shirt before he carries me into the bedroom and lays me out on the bed, I get a small kiss and he brushes my hair off of my forehead.

"I'm gonna have a quick shower and then I'm having a nap too," he whispers into my ear, "I told your Dad I wouldn't have sex with you, I never promised I wouldn't mess around and let you orgasm" he gives me another kiss, "Love you Kurt."

Mumbling sleepily I tell him, "Love you too," and then I drift off as my clever master gives another dark chuckle.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot. And thank you Anons, I can't reply in person, this will have to do instead.

Also I freely admit to no medical understanding whatsoever, so any and all inaccuracies are entirely mine, feel free to mental change it as needed.

Oh and if you hadn't noticed… Dave's back! :)


	12. Chapter 12

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot (Plot makes it's self at home) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Twelve**

A steady heartbeat is under my ear and I can feel my head moving in time with the breaths he's taking. That deep rumble as he talks softly to someone is soothing and I cuddle in closer.

Noah's voice is as soft and I lay there basking at my master just being here. Prising open my right eye I can see Noah sprawled out on the other side of David, he's really close to David but they're not quite touching.

Yawning I lift my head and blink sleepily at them.

"Hey Babe," David greets me, "How was your nap?"

"Mnurg," I murmur and it makes him grin.

"Noah was telling me that you slept together while I was away," David says calmly and I nod.

"He helped me fall asleep master," I stretch and snuggle back in, "Did he tell you that he made sure I ate too?"

That gets a crooked smile from my master, "Yeah he mentioned that. He also told me how he found out about you being bullied," I freeze against David's body and drop my eyes, it's amazing how fascinating the fabric suddenly becomes. "So it was a good dream?" his voice is coaxing and I nod, "And would you have told anyone if the dream hadn't happened?" I pick at the material, "Kurt..." his tone is dangerously low.

"No," I whisper knowing I'm in trouble now.

"Why?" He asks.

"You weren't there and I didn't want to worry anyone, it wasn't that long and then you'd be back and who ever it is would stop," I shrug a little, "It's not like it's important, it's only me."

I hear him take a deep sigh, "You know I'm going to punish you for keeping this to yourself, for not going to Noah or your Dad for help?" I nod, "Good get up, drop your sweats and lean over the bed, I want that ass up in the air."

Wordlessly I look up at the ceiling, "What about them?"

"Everyone's out they'll be back soon," he tells me so I do as I'm told, standing up I go to the base of the bed and let my sweatpants drop and I unhook my boxers pulling them down as I go to my knees and I lean my torso on the bed arcing my back so my butt is an easy target.

"Noah," David says, "Go join him, you're being punished too," I watch my brother's eyes widen and he gets up to stand next to me, pushing his cargo pants and boxers down he kneels beside me and waits.

"Do you know why each of you is being punished?" David asks as he gets off the bed and walks behind us, "Kurt? Do you know why you're being punished?"

"I...I think so," I stammer, "Because I didn't ask for help."

"Kinda," I can feel his foot on my legs as he widens them, "You were under your family's protection, your friends' protection and the only reason you were found out was because of a dream, you deliberately tried to hide the bullying, you shut out the very people that have clearly gone out of their way to try and help you since they found out. So you are being punished for shutting them out, and for leaving the locker room without telling people" he soothes me, "I know it's something you have trouble with so I'll be lenient, only five very hard spanks per buttock and you'll tense for them too."

He then turns to Noah and I can see Noah shift so I assume David is nudging his legs too, "And you Noah, do you know why you're being punished?"

"For not taking good enough care of Kurt?" Noah hesitantly replies.

"Kinda, you're being punished for not noticing the bruises sooner, and yes I know he's a sneaky little bitch. Then there's not protecting him so he ended up in the hospital," David says and I try to defend Noah but David lifts a finger and I go quiet. "So three very hard spanks per buttock, oh and I'll need you to tense for them as well."

The sound of a hand hitting flesh rings out and Noah grunts, so I know David's started with him, it's not fair it wasn't Noah's fault, I should have told him and I should have waited for someone to go with me. Another slap and Noah grunts again, then I feel David's hand strike my left buttock, which is strange because that was not a very hard spank, it still makes me yelp and then he drops another one on my other buttock and I squeak.

"And that's your punishments over with," our master tells us.

Exchanging a puzzled glance with Noah we slowly get up and redress ourselves, that was not the amount David told us and it wasn't as hard as he said it would be.

Wandering over to the stairs David looks at his watch, "It's getting near dinner so I'm gonna go do veg for Carole, oh and I do understand some of why Kurt kept things to himself, it can't have been easy without me there and I know you too well babe, so you keep working on opening up," starting up the stairs David calls down, "And trying to keep Kurt out of trouble is harder than herding a hundred cats."

"Is he always like that?" Noah asks me when David is gone.

Nodding I whisper, "He's very unpredictable but he always tries to be fair, I guess he had to punish us for being disobedient but he really does understand that sometimes things just go wrong, he's usually fine as long as you really honestly try."

"Huh," Noah rubs his ass, "I'd forgotten just how good that feels," he smirks at me and saunters up the stairs, "Bro? You coming up?"

"Yes," and I follow him up to the kitchen where we watch David chop and peel part of our dinner, he tells us he's fine doing it himself. And then the rest of the family turns up and I help Carole and David cook the dinner and after all that preparation it's a depressingly short time later that all the food is gone.

After dinner I'm banished to our room but I'm not tired anymore and the headache is practically gone so I carry on sorting out my wardrobe, I may as well put this week to good use. David's upstairs bonding with Dad, and there is no way Dad's going to be able to resist him.

Piece by piece I have to make areas of keep and not keep, it's harder than it looks and it hurts to take the photos. Uploading them to Ebay I have to mentally let them go one by one and say goodbye.

There are a few outfits that are outdated but I can't bear to part with them they have a lot of sentimental value.

A tap on my shoulder and I look up and smile at David as he says, "Hey, you okay down here?" He glances at the screen, "You've been busy."

"I'm going through all my things," I tell him needlessly, "Things to keep, or give away or sell," I smile sadly, "One day I will own a wardrobe big enough to fit all my clothes in."

Laughing David teases me, "Only if we buy a separate house purely for your clothes babe," I give him a glare so he grins, "Nope make that a whole neighbourhood just for your clothes."

"Very funny master," I grumble, and then grin, "Just think of how much shopping I could do to fill them up."

That makes him groan and mock protest, "No, not the shopping, you'd insist that we go out of state, even to other countries."

"Paris, Milan..." I tease him back and then lean into him, "David I've missed you so much," not just the physical things but this simple banter and talking.

"I'm here," he rubs my neck, "And I'm not going anywhere now, there is not a legal fucking thing they can do to separate us anymore." Flinging himself down on a seat next to me he says, "I was kinda worried dad was gonna beat the crap outta me for a while, but he really just wanted to talk and make sure I understood what being a man in charge of a household was all about," David grimaces and rolls his eyes at that, "I don't think I could ever be comfortable hurting my husband like that, he's one sick abusive bastard."

David's eyes are haunted so I scoot closer to him, "You're free now David," in an attempt to cheer him up I tell him, "Dad was ready to mount a rescue operation to bust you out if you hadn't been let out, and Noah was ready to do all the scouting and recon for the operation."

"Really?" David looks surprised and pleased before he gives me a dark glance. Getting up he motions me to follow him and he leads me into the wardrobe.

Running his fingers through my hair he suddenly grips it careful not to catch the painful parts, whispering into my ear he asks me, "If I ask you some questions I want you to answer me truthfully, and you will answer me truthfully wont you?"

"Yes master," I submit to him and I've missed him doing this too.

"Noah," is all he says.

Confused I say, "I don't understand."

"You slept with him," David growls out.

"Yes I slept beside him," I really don't understand, "Was I not supposed to? I know it was strange but I wasn't sleeping and he let me spoon him," I frown, "Actually it was weird the way he took the more submissive poses when we cuddled, he always acts so much more dominant in public."

"What else happened?" David grunts at me.

"Well other than the dreams nothing," I can feel the blush start, "He may have teased me about the dreams and told me I had permission from you to take care of my frustrations in the shower," I scuff my foot in embarrassment, "And you know I have trouble doing that on my own and I just couldn't help worrying about you so I'd lose concentration and then the dream happened and you were this barbarian king and I was your captive sex slave and then I woke up and Noah was bitching at me and laughing at me for making a mess on him like that and..." I break off as there is a crooked smile growing on David's face.

"Only you babe," he mutters pulling me into an hug "And I'm sorry I was jealous, you really don't feel that way about Noah do you."

It wasn't a question but I answer anyway, "No, he's my brother and a fellow puppy." Uh-oh that reminds me of something, "Um I may have kissed Blaine so that he'd leave me alone."

"What? How the hell does that work?" David's more confused by my confession than upset, so I explain what happened and then he shakes his head, "I really can't leave you on your own without you getting into trouble can I?"

"But I got him to back off," and, "It's not my fault, I try and stay out of trouble," I give him an annoyed look. It just makes him laugh and his fingers let go of my hair. "It's not funny David," I cross my arms and gripe at him.

"Of course not babe," he nearly keeps a straight face and then starts laughing again, "Oh god Kurt I forgot how amazing you are," I huff at him as he slides down the side of the wardrobe to sit on the floor, "Seriously who many gay guys could sleep next to Puckerman night after night and keep their hands to themselves? And to push Blaine away you ended up kissing him even if he did initiate it."

"It just happened," I tell him and it makes him laugh harder, so I ignore him and rearrange a rail of shirts, "I don't do it on purpose," I mutter.

Warm arms wrap around me and a mouth kisses the back of my neck finding all those sensitive points. "Ah I'm sorry babe," he says, "It's just so damn you, and you know I love you right?"

"Yes David," I really do know he loves me, and Dad did you have to make him promise not to have sex with me under this roof?

"Good," he gives me a big wet sloppy kiss on my neck that makes me laugh, "Cool, your Dad's got Deadliest Catch on soon," he nuzzles me again, "We move back in Saturday so think of a treat you can have on Sunday and I may feel generous enough to fulfil it."

With that he bounds out of the wardrobe and up the stairs leaving me with a raging erection at the thought of the weekend, urgh, there are so many choices to pick from. And then inspiration strikes, Noah was right, being spanked is good, so what better way to start our new life together than a disciple and training session followed by him taking me from behind to bring us both to orgasm?

Decision made I turn back to the wardrobe and grapple with the more difficult life altering choice of keeping this ivory shirt with crimson edging or this ivory shirt with crimson edging, oh it's so hard, I want them both.

And then it's time for bed and Finn has a mini freak out, it takes David ten minutes to convince Finn that there wont be any sex going on, "Okay," Finn says, "It's just I'm totally cool with but I don't want to see it happening, Kurt's my little bro."

"S'Cool man," David says and then some strange male bonding thing happens followed by a bro hug and everything is all right again.

Sam whispers in my ear, "Yeah but there's a lot the two of you can get up to that doesn't count as sex," we share a look and I stifle a giggle, clever Sam.

Settling into our temporary bed I discover I'm more tired than I thought and the familiar warmth of David spoons me so I drift off as David jumps slightly and I hear the covers rustle. Grinning to myself I wonder just how David is going to cope with Noah sleeping next to him.

I trust my master to do the right thing and as usual he proves me right, he shifts so he's on his back pulling me up against his side tucking me under arm, risking a peek I can barely make out the shape of Noah and he's having the same thing done to him. Rolling over so I'm facing David I pull the covers up over us all and then dive into the cuddle.

The last thing I remember is the ghost of a kiss on my forehead from David.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot.


	13. Chapter 13

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot (Plot stands there innocently) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen**

Gripping my stomach I laugh so much I'm crying, the goofs are playing and they each have one of the little kids over a shoulder, which means the kids are apparently invisible as Finn pretends to tear around the living room trying to find them.

Of course the guys then have to turn and twist, which makes the kids shriek and giggle uncontrollably, and Finn winces but has to act like he's not heard them as he continues to search for them.

I'm not sure who started the silly game off but it's keeping the kids entertained and happy. In the kitchen Dad and Carole also wince at a particularly loud scream and shake their heads muttering about who the biggest kids in the house are.

And then it's time to go to school. The kids are being dropped off by Dad and then the rest of us scramble out to go to my baby, Dad's added David to the insurance and my boyfriend holds his hand out and I pass him the keys.

Grumbling Finn asks, "Why does he get to drive?"

"Because he's a good driver," I tell Finn, "And doesn't try to kill innocent mailmen," I jump into the back and buckle up.

Sliding in next to me Finn whines, "It was just the one mailman, and I didn't do it on purpose."

Also getting in the back Noah starts listing all the other near misses that Finn's had and I have to admit I didn't know about the pet shop, or the inflatable TV. It does however start a fight in the backseat.

"GUYS!" David yells, "Cut it out, Kurt's in the back with you and he's still hurt," they stop and tell me they're sorry, my eyes catch David's in the mirror and he mouths 'Kids' at me.

All too soon we are at school and I practically glue myself to David's side nearly knocking him over in the process, "Babe?" he asks quietly.

"Sorry, it's just..." I trail off. I'm not sure I want to broach this subject but he'll insist. "The boy who attacked me is still going to this school and there are at least two others and I don't know who they are."

His fingers touch my face, "It's okay to be afraid babe, I'm here and so are your brothers."

"I know," I drop my eyes but he tips my face up.

"What else is it?" he asks.

I really don't want to answer this, I don't know how to phrase it right, "It just reminds me of Junior year, when I had to have bodyguards," I leave off 'because of you', but he winces so I know he's caught it anyway. "I love you David," I hastily say.

"I know, but promise me you won't seek this kid out like you did me," he says and I nod, "I mean it Kurt, you got lucky with me, but I don't trust him not to hurt you."

"David, it was different with you," and it was different, very different, "I don't want anything to do with this boy or his friends, I just want to be left alone."

"Good," my master gives me a small kiss, "Now let's get inside in the warm, it's chilly out here," he holds his hand out to me and I take it with a smile and he makes me feel safer just being there.

My brothers had all stopped and are waiting for me, they fall into step and it's like David was always a part of our group he's blending in so seamlessly. It does help that my friends and family are going out of their way to be nice too.

David escorts me to my locker and greets Mercedes who's waiting there for me and she fusses over me. David leans against the locker and keeps an eye on us so I'm free to frolic with my friend as much as I want to.

"Bro!" A loud bray breaks in and I hide my frown.

"Z," David calls back and then the two guys are doing bro hugs.

"Got your message you were home free," and Azimio really is happy his brother is out, "You good?" Somehow he manages to make the enquiry light but I know David enough to know that he's actually asked a lot more.

"Yeah," David says softly and nods, "I'm good."

Another bro hug and Azimio hugs him harder and holds him a few seconds longer than he should. "Awesome, it's not the same without you D."

If they were girls they'd be crying right now, and it finally hits home how much they like each other, how much it must have hurt David to have to walk away when he was outted. I guess I'll have to try to be nicer to Azimio, even if he is a giant unfashionable meathead.

Azimio accompanies us when David walks me to class, it's weird that Azimio isn't wearing a letterman and David is, I suppose the school hasn't given the lettermans back to the jocks yet and it makes David stand out.

The whole time we are walking David is greeted by various jocks and then they catch sight of me and mostly scowl angrily, a few of them slam their fists into the lockers and the sound makes me jump and startle into David, it's too close on the heels of last week.

"Easy," David soothes me and leaves his arm resting on my shoulders for reassurance.

"Sorry," I whisper.

"S'Cool, I got your back," he whispers too, "It's gonna be okay babe," and his hand tightens on my shoulder for a moment and I really pity the idiots that did this too me. I'm not normally violent and I try to be a better man but I really hope they have good medical insurance.

At my class David drops me off and I'm about to walk in when Cooper and another boy I don't know turns up, "Heard they let you K," Cooper greets my master.

"Yeah," David shrugs, "I was getting bored anyways," he acts like it was nothing but his shoulders have tensed.

"Hey welcome back man," Cooper gets this sly grin on his face, "Course with all the jocks quitting and now getting back on their sports teams I guess you'll have to try out for the football team again," he waves his hands, "I spoke to the hockey coach so you're already in," leaning forwards he says, "I heard the covering football coach can be a real bitch."

"Is that right?" David sounds amused but both Azimio and I know he isn't and as I exchange a worried glance with him we both know David could take this the wrong way.

Cooper carries on obliviously, "Yeah, I guess if you wanna play on his team you'll have to do some tough try outs, you know, get on his good side," and it's like Cooper is trying a really bad come on to my boyfriend.

And why would David suck up to Mr Cutler anyway?

Drawing a breath David suddenly chuckles and then says, "Oh I think I got this one in the bag," and then he pats me on the butt making me squeak. Giving me a really intense look David asks, "So Coach, can I rejoin the team? Pretty please? I promise I'll be REAL good," and somehow he manages to be suggestive and I blink at him in surprise even as the other three guys chuckle darkly.

Oh yeah I'm still the coach, "Um well you were on the team when Coach Beiste was here so I don't see why not," my voice is a little too breathy so I clear my throat nervously, "I'm sure she can agree or disagree when she comes back." And now I know what Cooper was trying to make a point about so I do my best innocence impression as I fight my blush off.

Honestly jocks, is sex and innuendos the only things they think about? I carefully ignore my own obsession with getting David naked and sweaty.

"Are you for freaking real?" The other hockey player mutters and Cooper elbows him. "Dude, seriously? He doesn't get what you were angling about?"

Stirring it up a bit more I do what I can with one eye swollen shut, "But I thought that Scott wanted David back on the football team, isn't that what he asked?"

That makes both hockey players stare at me in shock as I continue my charade of purity and untouched virgin-ness. David and Azimio both start smirking.

"Err, well, you see…" Scott says and breaks off floundering helplessly clearly not wanting to be the one to give me 'The Talk'.

Snorting Azimio gives the game away, "Sorry Snowflake but that was actually funny, you got them good," he holds his fist out and I bump it.

"Thanks," I say modestly.

"Huh?" the other hockey player says stupidly.

"Kurt's a little slow on the uptake when it comes to stuff like that," David tells them, "But he caught it right at the end and then he played ya Bob," smiling at me he starts laughing, "Now go to class and be good."

"Yes David," I turn and strut to the door making sure I swing my hips provocatively, at the doorway I look back and say softly with a hint of promise, "I'll see you later."

"Woah," Azimio says as I flit triumphantly inside. Ha, see I can be sexy and alluring.

Sitting quietly at my desk I get my books out and tease myself with the thought of how David is going to get me back for that little display I just did. So many delicious possibilities spring to mind I shiver in anticipation.

Unfortunately I don't get to see him for the rest of the morning, he's probably busy digging into what's been happening to me. Skipping into Glee I skid to a halt when I notice Blaine is back, other than a nod to acknowledge me Blaine ignores me which is probably for the best, so I sit next to Lauren who fusses over my eye, well actually she compliments me on it and seems impressed, I can feel myself preen under her praise and I start to feel really manly and badass.

We have a new assignment this week 'Regrets', and I have the perfect idea, "Mr Schue?" I raise my hand to get his attention.

"Yes Kurt?" He smiles at me gently.

"In order to complete this week's assignment may I ask various other clubs for assistance including full costume and props?" My idea is epic and it's the perfect way to apologise to a lot of people in one go.

"Of course Kurt," he says, "I look forward to your performance, I don't doubt that you will go all out on it." He will not know what's hit him.

Grabbing my notebook and a pen I start storyboarding and sketching some sample costumes, grinning to myself. Out of the corner of my eye I see Blaine half-heartedly flipping through some songbooks, he's one of those I want to say sorry to, I really regret having to break his heart. And Mr Schue is talking to Lauren, I regret hurting him too, maybe if I'd handled the David being outted thing better his students wouldn't have disappointed him so badly.

Near the end of the session Mr Schue gets a text and he smiles, "Oh that's really good news," he looks up at me, "Shannon is flying in Tuesday evening and should be back in school this week."

Grinning back at him I'm so pleased that she'll be there to take the reins and get the football team back on track, plus I won't have to keep pretending that I'm in charge when the guys are just being nice because it's either me or Cutler.

Getting up at the end I saunter to the door when Jackson from the football team leans against it, "Hey Hummel," he greets me.

"Hello Jackson," I stop and smile at him waiting for my normal escort.

"Just got word Cutler's got this high flying journalist dude in to come watch us at practice after school, so we're all ditching instead," he tells me and then stares at my face frowning, "Well actually we were gonna kinda turn up and then ditch him publicly, you might wanna sit this one out man."

"Okay," I say gratefully, I can do without running around a muddy field, "Oh Mr Schue got a message from Coach to say she's flying in tomorrow night and might be back in sometime this week."

"Awesome," the boy says clearly pleased and then he nods and leaves.

"Mr Schue," I hurry over to his office.

"Yes Kurt," He looks up from marking Spanish papers.

"The guys say football practice is cancelled, can I use the auditorium after school instead?" I ask politely.

"Of course you can Kurt," he says, "Just make sure you have someone with you so you don't get ambushed."

Nodding I skip back and wait at the main door for Sam, hmm Mr Schue has a point, what if this is a trap? Hating to live my life in paranoia I make sure I text my brothers, Mike, Artie, David and even Azimio and I make sure to mention Jackson's name just in case.

See master, this is me sharing, after being reminded to.

Escorting me to my next lesson Sam is caught up telling me about a new updated digitally remastered 3D version of Avatar with added commentary and an expanded vocabulary of the language they use on it, I've never gotten the hang of it but Sam is really quick to pick it up. I'm always surprised that he isn't any better at spoken Spanish and French. And I'm very unsurprised when it turns out that Sam is going to rush out and buy it.

It's not until school is over that I see David again, he's leaning against a wall outside my lesson waiting for me, I strut over to him and take the hand he offers me.

"You ready to go do singing in the auditorium?" He asks me.

"Yes, I have lots of ideas for this week's assignment," I practically bounce along beside him as we walk, "It's a regrets theme and I think I have the perfect song to wrap them all up in one go and say sorry at the same time," I beam up at him, "Will you come listen to me when I perform it?"

"Yep," he says and squeezes my hand, "Probably won't get it or understand it, but I'll happily sit and watch you do your thing and listen to you sound like an angel," he lifts my hand up and kisses it.

Swoon.

"Oh David, I love you," I tell him and mean it.

"Love you too babe," he says his eyes a merry green. "Hey thanks for the text, I noticed you made sure to include lots of people, I'm proud of you."

Guiltily I look down, "Actually Mr Schue reminded me that I shouldn't be in the auditorium alone and that prompted me to make sure I told people, I'm sorry David, I am trying."

"Dude, I think you did good," he praises me, "You realised the message Mr Schue was trying to tell you and then you acted on it, and made sure lots of people would know, for you that was freaking awesome," he grins happily and I preen at his praise, "I think someone could do with a little reward when we're all alone in that nice big private room," his voice drops a few octaves and I stumble a little.

Tugging on his hand I try to get him to hurry up, "In that case David we should walk faster."

Laughing at me he makes me walk slower, "Ah come on babe, enjoy the anticipation," he whispers into my ear, "'Coz you are totally gonna kneel to me and you're not that desperate to sing are you?"

I shake my head, "I can survive missing one practice," I tell him honestly and I pull my messenger bag around to my front, after all the auditorium isn't under Dad's roof so hopefully the no sex rule won't apply.

To distract myself I ask him, "So you aren't caught up in what ever prank the jocks are going to pull on Cutler?"

"Nope," he says, "I had the choice of being near that giant douche or spending time with my boyfriend, no contest really," and I get a spring in my step which is silly because it's not like spending time with Cutler is pleasant so there really isn't a competition, but I still won.

And then the auditorium doors are there and I strain against David's hand, "No Kurt," he scolds me, "Heel," so I come to heel. Stopping in his tracks David turns to me, "You do know I'm gonna stick to your Dad's no sex rule right?" My face must have given me away, "Yeah I know it sucks babe, and I can't wait for the weekend," opening the door he guides me into the auditorium and murmurs, "But there's still so many games I can play with you and keep my promise to your Dad."

The door bangs shut behind me and David grins his predatory grin that makes my knees wobble.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot.


	14. Chapter 14

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot (Plot kneels to Smut) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen**

His hand tugs on mine and I obediently and silently follow him down the long aisle to the stage, he takes us up onto the stage and then we are standing in the middle of the illuminated stage as the rest of the auditorium falls into soft darkness as David fiddles with the lighting remote control.

The lights around us fade a little and then turn blue and green. David drops my hand and reaches out to turn me so that my back is to the empty seats, holding up one hand his face becomes hard and he says firmly, "Stay."

Putting my hands behind me I lace my fingers together and wait for him as he exits the stage to go and shift things around in the wings. Biting my lip I lean forward to try and see what he's doing when his voice floats out, "Stop peeking," he sounds amused, "Keep your eyes forward."

Caught I have to stare forward and with my left eye so swollen I can't even catch a glimpse of him. A few thumps and then he is walking back towards me. He's got a big blanket and a couple of really big cushions that he manhandles to the middle of the stage in front of me.

Laying out the blanket he spreads it out fully and then places the giant cushions on top of it. "Take your boots off but leave your socks on," he commands me and I smoothly bend over to unzip the leather, and then I pull them off and stand there in my socks.

He holds his hand out to me and I take it delicately in mine, letting mine lie passively on his. He leads me onto the blanket and encourages me to stand on one of the cushions, then he lets my hand go again so I put both hands behind me again.

Circling me he goes absolutely quiet, I can't even hear his footfalls, my breathing quickens and I can feel my stomach start to quiver in excitement. And then he's standing in front of me, his eyes are dark and hungry, and all I want is for him to devour me.

"Kneel," he growls out and I fall to my knees gracelessly and with a gasp.

Once down I carefully settle myself on the cushion, sitting back on my heels I straighten my backbone and rest my hands on the top of my legs. The only thing I can hear is the harshness of my breathing as I pant. Letting my eyes drift down I bow my head slightly to him and wait.

And then I wait some more, the subdued lighting and silence all act to soothe me, and my breathing begins to slow. Deep inside something I can never explain relaxes and I can feel my mind sinking down, surrendering to his domination of me.

"Look at me," he tells me and I tilt my head and lift my eyes to his and let him capture them with his own. His eyes are dark and hard, so powerful and strong, they hold mine effortlessly and I whimper losing myself in them.

Filling with a longing to please him I have to wait for him. And then his right hand is moving towards me so slowly, he rests it gently on my forehead, his fingers barely touching me at all but I cry out at that pressure and groan in need.

The longer we stay like that the more I need him and I can feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier. Fighting to keep them open I can't stop the low moan that comes from deep inside me.

It's not even that sexual a need, but it burns and aches and consumes me. In the end I can't fight it any longer and my eyes close, the only thing that's left that's real and solid in my world are his fingers so tenderly touching me.

"Kurt," my master commands me and I make my eyes open to see him leaning down to study my eyes, he smiles gently at me, "See I told you you'd like it." As he withdraws his hand I try to follow and he says, "Shh, stay Kurt, just stay," so I sit back and my eyes drift shut again.

Alone in the darkness I wait patiently for him, and then I feel him brush the nape of my neck with his fingers, I groan at the contact and let my head fall forward to expose more of my neck. He traces circles and other shapes sending tingling shocks through me, and then he rests his hand there.

Such a simple thing, his hand on my neck as I kneel at his feet, and my mind is slipping further and further away, taking all that is bad with it, until nothing else matters but him and everything is peaceful and calm.

I could sit like this forever, willingly caught and submissive to his will, it's so very restful, I have no idea how long we've been here but then I feel him move behind me and his breath is warm in my ear as he says, "Sleep."

Lolling forward onto the cushion bonelessly I can feel him move my body so I'm stretched out on the cushion, and then he sprawls on the other cushion, his hand holds one of mine and safe in his care I fall fast asleep.

A loud echoing bang makes me jump and I groggily lift my head to see David getting to his feet, but this isn't our bed and I struggle to work out where we are as equally loud male voices laugh.

Oh, we're in the auditorium, I think I remember him mastering me and then crashing into slumber. It feels like my head is full of treacle and my thoughts are moving at the speed of nothing.

"Dude," a loud irritating voice calls out, "You missed an awesome prank man, we totally got Cutler good," it's followed by a braying laugh that makes me start to panic and try to find my way out of this molasses I'm mired in. "Hey what's up with Snowflake?"

"He's taking a nap," David says, "He's still tired from being kept awake by the docs at the weekend."

And then a babble of voices all rise up and I freeze in place to try not to attract attention to myself. A familiar set of footsteps crosses the stage and then a body sits down next to mine his hip rests against my back as he squeezes onto the cushion.

"Hey bro," it's Finn and I relax again. "Kurt?" He asks a few seconds later and I feel his hand on my shoulder as he carefully turns me over, leaning forward he stares into my eye and then gives David a strange look, "A nap?"

Sitting back down on his cushion David shrugs, "Well mostly a nap," he says quietly.

Patting my shoulder Finn just stares at David, "Seriously man, in school?"

"We didn't do anything," David sounds a bit defensive, "Jesus I promised Burt we'd behave, I just took advantage of some alone time with Kurt, he really did need a rest, I've been watching him sleep."

"Oh," Finn stares down at me. "He is kinda cute when he's like this," and he reaches out to touch my ear and runs his finger over it. The yawn surprises me and I decide to roll over again and go back to sleep while Finn pets my ear.

"I'd be careful," David warns him, "When he wakes up he'll properly get revenge on you for doing that, you know he needs a lot of personal space with people."

"Hmm probably, but it was totally worth it," Finn replies and stops petting me, clever master for getting him to stop while being nice to my brother.

There are more footfalls on the stage and I recognise them and doze off again as my other brothers, with Mike and Artie make themselves comfortable on or near the blanket.

The other jocks and I'm assume they're all footballers sit in the seats of the auditorium so there is plenty of distance between us, and I listen as they talk about turning up to practice and then how it all kicked off as they pretty much talked openly to the journalist, Artie says he was the same one that came to do the cheerleader piece with Coach Sylvester, and the jocks went on about what an amazing Coach they have, they used big words like 'inspirational', 'innovative', and 'fucking awesome'. Then they dropped Cutler right in it and said he was dreadful and that they were lucky the camp gay kid had stepped up to act as assistance coach until the real coach was back and then they left him there and bailed on the practice. Apparently Cutler was stammering and badly trying to field questions from the journalist.

Even stuck half awake I can see that this is going to come back and bite me on the butt, hard. Idiots.

"Guys, seriously?" David is disgusted at them, "And what the hell do you think Cutler is gonna do to Kurt in revenge? He already hates my boyfriend as it is, that small minded jumped up little shit is gonna make Kurt's life even more of a living hell than it already is."

That shuts them up, "Bro," Azimio says quietly, "Sorry man we didn't think, that dick was trying to take credit for the win on Friday when it was all Kurt, we couldn't let him do that, the little bitch is annoying as hell but we owe him."

Somehow I manage the Herculean task of lifting my head off the cushion and I slur out, "Thanks Az, I love you too," as bitchily and scathingly as I can and then my head falls back down as I grunt from the effort.

The room goes silent and then Azimio says, "Err, Bro you sure he's just sleepy 'coz he's acting like he's drunk or high…" as Azimio trails off he screws up his face in though and then jumps to his feet and starts talking quickly, "On second thoughts don't tell me, TMI bro, see ya tomorrow," and he bolts for the doors at the back with his fingers in his ears singing "I can't hear you."

Huh?

Some of the other jocks start exchanging glances and back away from the stage before a stampede of jocks flees the room at top speed, confused I slur out, "What was that?"

Sighing heavily David pets my hair, "They think we just had sex."

"But we didn't," I say and roll over to look up at him.

"Won't stop them spreading the rumour we ditched getting back at Cutler to get naked and sweaty," he grins suddenly, "And afterwards you were so worn out you fell asleep."

"They're dumb," I mutter.

"Yep," he agrees.

"So if you didn't have sex, what did you do?" Finn asks.

"Do you really wanna know?" David asks him back and Finn hesitates clearly not wanting to know any more details about my love life.

"Err no, that's okay," Finn says hastily.

"Damn," Noah says, "I wanna know what you were doing," I turn my head and he has his smirk firmly in place. He sees me and winks.

"You awake yet?" David asks me and ignores Noah.

"I think so," I tell him, "I'm still really tired though, which is weird."

"Not really," Artie says, "You've been through a lot Kurt, it's going to catch up to you at some point," he shrugs and waves at David, "And now Dave's back and you're safe at your Dad's it's the perfect time to let it all out."

That actually makes sense and I sit up taking advantage of Finn being close and leaning into him. He curves his body behind me and I smile, this is something we've never had before, he's never felt this comfortable being this close to me and I rather like it.

"Thank you," I tell him gratefully and then, "You can get away with petting my ear this once because you're my brother and I love you, but next time I'll tie dye all your clothes pink," he tries to get out of it so I hug him, "It's okay Finn."

Staggering to my feet I let Finn keep me upright as David puts the cushions and blanket back where he got them, and then he kneels at my feet and tucks my feet into my boots. The guys apart from Finn are messing about on the stage so they don't notice David's hand wander to cup my groin or the kiss he places there.

Luckily Finn is busy laughing at the guys so my sharp gasp passes him by and I mock glare at David as he stands up and takes my hand in his. Then we all go home, Mike's giving Artie a lift. David hands the keys over and Sam swipes them before Noah can. Sitting in the back next to David we hold hands as he talks sports with Finn who's on my other side, up front Sam is happily driving and Noah is sulking and making remarks about how he should be the one driving.

Carole has dinner ready for us and the chaos of family life ensues, David frequently has a baffled but pleased expression on his face, and when Dad puts his hand on David's shoulder and praises him for a good mark in class I swear you could have powered the world on the brightness of my master's smile. Finally someone is noticing what an amazing person he is and letting him know.

When it comes to late evening I don't put up a fight as David tells me it's time for a bath I say goodnight to Dad and Carole and bounce down the stairs to grab my pyjamas and wait for David in the bathroom.

Sauntering in he asks me what facemask I want on while I'm bathing so I go to my vanity in the bedroom to discover all three of my brothers innocently getting ready to play video games. Swiping the mask I want I strut back to David who closes the door.

Whispering in his ear I murmur, "Dad sent them to spy on us didn't he," David gives me a grin and nods, then his smile gets the same mischievous look and I know something good is about to happen.

I'm not disappointed as he sweeps me into his arms and kisses me, he starts soft and gentle, coaxing me to open my mouth and then he explores with his tongue as I sigh and grip his shoulders. He tastes amazing and I don't think I could ever get tired of this, curling my hands up his neck and into his hair I gasp when one of his hands squeezes my butt and he shoves me almost roughly against his body where he rolls his hips and I moan.

"Shh," he pulls out of the kiss long enough to hiss into my ear and then he goes back to kissing the life out of me and rubbing our groins together, I do my best to stifle any noises but I need him badly and when he tugs on my pants I eagerly climb his body to wrap my legs around his waist as he presses me up against the tiled wall and starts to thrust hard and fast.

This time I pull my mouth from his and I have to bury my face into his neck and bite down on his t-shirt to try and stop the helpless sounds that are attempting to escape. He shifts his hands under my calves to balance us better and then with a slight grunt he goes faster and harder.

Fully clothed our erections get to glide together and the friction is so delightful I want to cry out but I have to bite down harder to keep it safe. David is panting in my ear and he starts to lick my neck as I cling to him letting him drive us both crazy.

And then I'm tightening too quickly and I grunt, "Master," as quietly as I can to get his attention, "Sorry, so close."

Stopping his frantic movements he stands for a second as I resist the urge to ride him to bring us both to climax. Instead he lowers me to the ground and I shake my head trying to get him to continue, giving me a lopsided grin he kisses me and I'm left standing on unsteady legs.

Dropping to his knees he untucks my shirt and then yanks at my pants fumbling them down enough to free me, and then he gives me such a dark look and hisses, "Not one sound, promise me," I nod and put a hand over my mouth.

Wet heat laps at me and I battle to keep silent, and then it slowly engulfs me working it's way down to my base and then he hums softly and I buck my hips but his hands on them stops me and I writhe on the tiles as my knees start to buckle from the intense pleasure.

Deciding not to tease me my master sucks at me and then begins to bob up and down as one of his big hands eases between my legs to massage my testicles, seeing stars and locking my pleasured screams inside I take an embarrassingly short time, and with a few taps on his head to let him know, I orgasm and I can feel him swallow down every drop.

Swiftly he lets me go and pulls my boxers back up as he now divests me of my other clothes, he gives me one last kiss and I can taste myself on his lips, then he whispers, "Put your facemask on and act innocent."

Dazed I collapse onto the toilet and do as I'm told as David hurries to start running my bath for me, he puts some salts into it and when it's nearly ready there's a knock at the door.

"Kurt's only in his underwear," David calls out and I can see him grinning.

"Oh, okay, I brought down his pain meds if he needs them," Dad's voice floats through the door.

"It's open," David says.

And then Dad is sticking his head around the door to see me in my boxers and slathering a facial mask on as David is on the other side of the bathroom to me running me a bath and not looking like he just sucked me, "Yeah I just brought them down in case you needed them," Dad says.

"How are you feeling Kurt?" David asks me eyes full of concern.

"I'm actually okay thank you, the headache is all gone," I smile at both of them and touch up a few places on the facemask.

Apparently satisfied that we're behaving and being good Dad retreats and closes the door again. Now I know why David was in such a hurry even if it was humiliating to have less staying power and stamina than Finn on a bad day.

However, I am in a very good mood when my master washes my hair for me and takes his time, he's clearly pleased with me and makes sure he teases the ends so the conditioner will go in.

And then Dad is back again so I squeak and hastily plunge my hands into the water to push the few bubbles in front of me for some kind of coverage. "Oh sorry Buddy," Dad's insincerely says taking in the whole scene and finding nothing going on, and then he has some fabricated story about Carole and needing to what type of peanut butter to get so it's heart healthly, glaring at him I snarl the answer and he says, "No need to be surly Kurt, just 'coz you're tired," he leaves us again and I growl under my breath.

Beside me David is laughing silently and he gives me a wink, "Come on babe lets finish your bath," which is exactly what we do and when I'm dry and dressed in my pyjamas he pats my butt, "Go on to bed and get comfy Angel."

So I trot off to bed on wobbly knees and clamber under the covers on my side scooting down to stay nice and warm. My brothers are playing some silly game but they stop when David comes out, oh my poor master, he's still aroused and his eyes are showing it if you know him well enough, he mentions the shower so I know he is going to take care of certain things.

Damn, I should be in there doing that for him.

"So dude," Finn says stopping my master going for his much needed shower.

"Yeah," David says and edges towards the bathroom door trying to make his escape.

"What did happen in the auditorium?" I can't believe Finn just asked that, "'Coz Kurt's eyes were exactly the same as when I walked into yours but you both said you didn't have sex."

I have noticed the other two boys are listening closely, especially Noah, and everyone is ignoring me. Flicking my eyes up to David I can see him mulling it over, "I thought you didn't wanna know," David says neutrally.

"I changed my mind," Finn sits up and stares expectantly at David, "And I was kinda thinking that if it isn't sex, then how would you make Kurt's eyes do that, and I thought I'd just ask you," Finn looks across at me, "You're nicer than Kurt he'd just snarl if I asked him," Ah my brother knows me very well.

Blinking David says, "I just dominated him a little, it let him relax, unwind and then he fell asleep."

"How?" Finn keeps staring at David and I watch as my master starts to succumb to the 'Finn effect' where you end up going along with him and you can never quite understand why except that to disappoint him isn't an option it'd be like kicking a defenceless little puppy.

"Well you gotta get the sub to open up and let go, to give up everything and surrender to you, once that happens they kinda end up all relaxed and Kurt says its like his brain switches off, it's peaceful," David tries to explain it.

"So he goes into a trance," Sam interrupts, he's leaning forward and trust him to come up with that.

"Yeah," David nods and agrees and then goes to flee the room, this time he makes it and I grin to myself and I snuggle down and wait for him.

Sam's words are close to how it feels, you do end up in a kind of trance, just so long as you realise that pleasing your master is everything that you live for, that you strive for, nothing else matters, nothing else exists.

Wandering out in his boxers and a t-shirt David walks towards me when Finn ambushes him, "You know that sounds kinda cool, do me."

"What?" David stares at Finn and his jaw drops.

"Come on bro do me," Finn says and smiles so naively that David face palms, "What's wrong with that?"

Deciding to help him I say, "Finn it's a very private and deeply moving moment, it's not something you do with just anyone."

"Oh okay," he looks disappointed and stares at the floor glumly. Brightening Finn has a lightbulb moment and I mentally wince waiting for his next idiotic idea when he points at Noah, "Okay but he's a puppy now, right?"

Surprised Noah looks up and then throws a cushion at Finn, "Dude."

"What?" Finn asks innocently.

"It's very intense," I tell my moronic brother and wonder just how I can disown him, "And it's like making out with your partner, it's private and not for everyone to watch while you do that," I take pity on Finn who's struggling with the idea, "You wouldn't want people watching you and Rachel kissing and stuff like that would you?" And I shudder to myself at doing anything like that with a girl, it was bad enough fending off Brittany.

"I guess not," he looks upset and starts sulking, he's adorable when he does that.

Climbing into bed David mutters, "They're all crazy."

"And you're marrying into it," I tell him under my breath, I get a grunt out of him as he rolls his eyes at me.

Poor David, he really does put up with a lot because of me, as he lays back and gets himself comfortable I worm my way close to him and close my eyes as my brothers now fight for the bathroom.

I can't wait to move out and have my own bed, and my own bathroom. And my own chains and collar and David not restricted by a no sex rule.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot.


	15. Chapter 15

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and way more Plot than I'd like (Plot wears a fabulous hat) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen**

David makes breakfast and I happily munch my way through the special omelette he's made me, he spoils me so much. And it's funny to watch Noah eating the special waffles David's made for him, my brother keeps flicking his eyes up to our master and looking confused like he doesn't understand why David is being so nice to him.

My left eye has finally begun to heal and I can open it a little, not long now and it will be back to normal, I can't wait, it's frustrating to lose depth perception and to be blind on one side.

Trotting out the door beside David I notice he's set it up so that Noah can drive this morning, I think he'll keep rotating it as much as he can so that everyone gets a chance to drive. Finn gets in the front and whines how he never gets to drive and Noah smugly smirks at him while Sam laughs. Honestly kids.

At school I check to make sure my fabulous hat is on at the right angle and then I strut along with David's arm around my shoulders, I have family, friends and an amazing boyfriend, life does not get much better than this.

I get a kiss on my cheek as David goes to his own locker and he leaves me with Mercedes who is waiting for me at our lockers and she admires my hat, "Well 'Cedes this is the last outing my hat is taking as it is going up on Ebay tonight," I strike a pose to mourn my beautiful hat.

"No," she stares at me in horror, "Oh boo," and she pulls me into a hug. Twisting in my arms she gives me a long look and then whispers, "I've been hearing rumours about what you and Dave got up to in the auditorium, so spill."

"Oh Mercedes, it's not that big a deal," I can't believe they could have come up with anything too outrageous so I describe what happened, "And then I fell asleep," her faces falls too so I tell her, "Though David did go down on his knees and he..." I hate saying these words out loud, "He sucked me," her face brightens at that, "But it wasn't in the auditorium."

"Hmm, I don't care Kurt," she grins, "I got the real scoop of what went down and it was Dave," she giggles, I really have to set her up with a boyfriend so I can make fun of her love life.

David is walking back towards us, Azimio in tow, his friend is drinking from a slushy so I'm reasonably sure I'm safe from having one thrown in my face. Azimio takes one look at me and then starts grinning his predatory grin, why me?

"So Snowflake, you're looking more awake today," Azimio greets me and he's in one of those moods.

"I went to bed early last night," I tell him sweetly, "I feel much better thank you," I just have to survive until graduation and then I can mysteriously be absent any time he comes to visit us.

"Yeah, I'll just bet you did," he says suggestively and elbows David who gives him an annoyed look, "Damn am I glad we didn't walk in early, rumour has it that you two were getting seriously innovative."

Oh sweet Versace Azimio thinks we really did have sex, I appeal to David who gets his mischievous look and I know this is going to be a disaster, "Bro," David says, "I promised his dad we'd behave so no sex until the weekend," Azimio's eyes widen and he takes a mouthful of slushy just as David says, "So nothing happened in the auditorium, he really did just have a nap, I blew him somewhere else."

A gaggle of cheerleaders are going past and Azimio is eyeing them up as he works out what David just told him and then he spits his mouthful of slushy out all over the cheerleaders as he practically yells at David, "Woah bro! TMI!"

Laughing at his so called brother David leans weakly against the lockers as I hide my face in embarrassment even as Mercedes starts laughing too and the cheerleaders all bitch Azimio out.

Grumbling Azimio storms off making threats about people who tell him too much gay sex life info. "Dude," David calls out, "I can tell you our plans for Saturday if you want!" Azimio quickly flees out of earshot and David continues to laugh, he ends up wiping his eyes as he's made himself cry, "Now that was funny," he chuckles and holds a hand out to me, "Come on babe let's get you to class."

David strolls along seemingly without a care in the world while around us in the halls people point and stare and then as we pass they start whispering, "Oh no," I mutter.

"What?" He asks concerned.

"Everyone believes the rumours," I wave at the masses and wonder just how I can hide away and be home schooled until I graduate.

"So?" He shrugs and then says, "Babe if we deny the rumours they'll only get worse, ignore them, at least people are accepting that we're together and mostly leaving us alone," he frowns slightly, "Now all I have to do is find those other two bastards that attacked you and make sure they don't do it again," stopping outside my classroom he pecks me on the lips, "Be good and I'll see you later honey," he walks off and waves at me over his shoulder.

Head held high I brazen it out in class and try to ignore the whispers and stares but the blush keeps creeping across my face and I curse my pale complexion, it will only add fuel to the fire, so to speak.

Noah is waiting for me and I hurry over to him determined to avoid people staring at me, "Hello Noah."

"Oh hey Princess," he replies absently not really paying anyone or anything much attention.

Wordlessly we start to walk and when the crowds thin out he grabs me and hustles me into an empty classroom slamming the door behind us. Curious I follow him to the back of the room and out of sight of the door.

"What's the matter Noah?" I ask him, "Do you need me to get David for you?" Strange how easy it is to fall back on our master, and I smile to myself, I'm starting to get the hang of this sharing with my master thing.

"Yeah about that," Noah hesitates and looks worried.

"Noah, it's okay," I reassure him and give him a hug and instead of returning it he stiffens and pushes me away as he steps back, hurt I hug myself and try to think of anything I could have done to upset him. "Noah?"

Sitting on the edge of a table he puts his head in his hands, "Fuck, this is all going wrong," deciding to give him space I stay put and keep quiet maybe he'll talk on his own. Lifting his head up he stares at me and he starts swearing again but without actual normal words I don't know what's wrong with him.

"Shit," he glares at me and then he looks like he's going to cry, "Kurt I need to ask you something and I need you to be truthful to me."

"Okay Noah," I tell him and sit down on a table too waiting for him to start.

"Why did Dave make me my favourite breakfast?" And I want to laugh in relief except that Noah is staring at me so seriously that I blink in surprise.

"Because you're his puppy and he wanted to give you a treat, just like he did me," I tell my brother.

That doesn't seem to be the answer he's looking for, "That makes no sense," he yells and I flinch a little at his anger. Getting up he stalks over to me I have to make myself sit there, it's all to easy to remember dumpsters and locker slams and slushies. Leaning into my face he searches my eyes and I try not to move unsure of what brought this on.

"It makes no sense," he growls out, "I haven't done anything to earn that reward from him, he hasn't even…" Noah breaks off with a guilty and almost fearful look on his face.

Baffled as to why he's upset I tentatively clear my throat, "But Noah you also haven't done anything wrong," he frowns at me and then nods to encourage me to keep going, "You walk me to class, you do your chores, your homework is all up to date, you go to all your lessons, you help out with the little kids, you're still badass but at the same time you're a really good son and pupil and brother and friend," I smile at him ignoring how close he is because suddenly it isn't comforting at all, "Why wouldn't David reward you?"

Startled he sits next to me and the aggression leaks out of him, "So you're saying if I stay being good he'll reward me?"

I go to tease Noah but he looks so lost at the concept of someone being nice to him just because he's toed the line, so I say as firmly as I can, "Yes Noah, our master is good like that. Once he makes the rules he'll reward you for sticking to them, but he will punish you if you knowingly and wilfully break them. If it's not your fault because of circumstances then he'll still punish you but it'll be a token punishment."

"Huh..." He trails off and I wonder what's going on in that head of his. Stirring he nods, "I think I could get used to that," he smirks and seems to be back to normal, "Come on bro let's get you to class."

And then he's back to being him though I wonder just how much of that is a mask to cover what he's thinking and feeling. He drops me off at my class and I'm only a few minutes late, the teacher doesn't get grumpy at me but all the jocks are staring at me again, doing my best to ignore them I sneak my phone out during the lesson and text David that Noah had been upset but was okay now, and that I'd tell him about it later, that way David will remember to talk to me and I can't forget.

Putting my phone away I mentally give myself a pat on the back, yes I am doing much better at this sharing thing, it's really not that hard after all, I just have to remember to keep it up.

Escaping my lesson I finish off my morning with a round of visits to gather things for my Glee assignment, the metal frames for my wings will be ready later and the white feathers I've managed to get my hands on will be dyed and bagged up for me after school.

Then I go to lunch and gossip with all the girls, Finn, and Sam join us part way through and it's fascinating to watch Sam and Mercedes avoiding each others' gazes while doing their best to stare at each other. How can they be this oblivious to how the other one feels about them, they're clearly crazily in love or at least in the middle of some very intense crushes.

David appears and walks me to my next lesson and I tell him all about Noah, I carefully don't mention Noah scaring me because it was an accident and David says, "Thanks for telling me babe," he kisses me, "You did good, I'm proud of you," a swot on my butt from him and I'm humming happily as I wait for the teacher.

Everything goes well up until Glee when Mr Schue pulls me to one side and gives me a stern lecture on misusing the auditorium, upset I tell him, "But Mr Schue we didn't do anything! Honestly I was going to sing and show off for David but I fell asleep instead."

Crossing his arms he says, "Kurt I was a hormonal teenager once too, so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt this once, but don't let it happen it again, I'm trusting you," and he gives me one of his patented 'I believe in my kids' looks that makes you not want to disappoint him.

Banished to my chair because of some stupid rumours I sulk as Lauren elbows me, "So what really happened?"

"We got there, David put out a blanked and some cushions and I fell asleep before the football team crashed in and woke me up, you know I don't wake up easily," she nods at that having witnessed that particular horror at various sleepovers, "And now everyone thinks we had sex and we didn't."

She goes to say something that I just know is going to make me blush when Blaine interrupts, "They really didn't do anything, Kurt really did fall asleep," he looks guilty and says, "I saw everything, I was standing up in the box the whole time," he gives me a soft smile as I feel my jaw drop, "You looked really peaceful sleeping curled up like that, and you should have seen David's face while he watched you, he really loves you," he sounds a little envious and then he goes back to ignoring me.

My brothers come to pick me up and I smile at them, "Perfect you can help me carry my assignment things," they try and get out of it but in the end Noah and Finn carry the metal frame of my wings with harness, and the teacher shows me how to flip the hidden catches so my wings will 'break' when I need them to, and then Sam man handles the big bag of feathers while I carry the much smaller bag of assorted shapes, tokens and charms.

I'll rummage through my sewing box at home for the various ribbons I'll need.

Grunting and swearing they load my things into my baby and I peer about looking for David, "Oh," Sam says, "He's gonna meet us at home, he mentioned an errand he had to run and he's swinging past some guy's about the church and rejoining."

I reluctantly let Finn drive, it's only fair and I try to keep to my master's rotation plan, I sit in the back, put my belt on and then close my eyes. Ignorance can be bliss. There are a few squeals of tires and the car rocks a bit but over all we make it one piece

Nagging them into unloading my things I make them put it all in the closet and then I go to help Carole with dinner when David reappears looking pleased with himself and it turns out he's back at Ben's church, he doesn't have to go this Sunday since we're moving in, and then next weekend is friends and family weekend so he asks me to go with him.

Kissing his cheek I tell him, "Of course I'll go with you darling, I liked it last time, they were so nice, and this time I know what type of cookies to make."

"True," he grins, "Though you might wanna make heart healthy ones or else Ben's gonna get fat. You need a hand with anything?"

"No Carole and I have it covered," I tell him.

"Cool, 'coz the guys are playing Halo and there's a spare controller going free," he kisses my neck and says, "See you at dinner babe," and then he's jogging off to go kill computerised people in the basement.

"He's settling in well," Carole says smiling at me.

"I know," I reply and then I tell her gratefully, "Thank you for being so welcoming to him."

"Actually it's been really easy, he really is much sweeter than he lets on and I know this is putting your Dad's mind at ease," she rolls her eyes but has such an indulgent smile at my Dad's peculiarities, "He's been panicking a bit about his baby boy being all grown up and moving out, I think knowing where you're going to be living and who you're going to be living with is helping him cope," sighing as she puts a pot onto boil she admits, "I have to say I'm not looking forward to Finn moving out."

We exchange a glance that speaks volumes but then her fears about Finn living on his own are due to his unique Finn-ness.

Dad sticks his head around the door, "Something smells good," and then he cuddles Carole making her laugh.

Yes I want to live on my own with David, but I am going to miss this and I beam at them and go to join in the hug determined to enjoy every moment of living at home while I can.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot and I'm sorry I can't reply to you anons so I'll have to say thanks here.


	16. Chapter 16

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and way more Plot than I'd like (Plot checks out it's new collar) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Don't pout babe," David says laughing at me, "If you keep splashing in the bath like that I'm gonna get you a rubber duck to play with when you have a bath."

"David I am supposed to be a puppy, and puppies splash when they have baths, " I snipe back but I keep my hands in front of me.

Chuckling at us Dad adds, "Well I can see both sides of the argument and now I know what to get you for Christmas Buddy," he has once again walked in on us while I'm bathing under the pretence of bringing me painkillers in case I need them, this time when he came in he seemed really relaxed and he didn't peer around trying to catch us out he seemed to assume I'd be in the bath and David would be taking care of me, so I think he is beginning to accept us. Glaring at him for his comment he laughs at me and swiftly retreats from the room leaving us alone with a few parting words, "I'll make sure it's a squeaky toy duck for you."

"DAD!" I yell at the closed door and it just makes David laugh harder. Sulking a little I give my master a look out of the corner of my eye, he's not done anything to me since we entered the bathroom and I wonder what he has in store for me now that Dad has finished interrupting us.

Sloshing in the water I slide closer and lean forward to run my nose along his jaw asking him for a kiss, he pulls back, "No Kurt."

Devastated I try and think what I could have done to upset him, it can't have been the sulking he says I'm adorable when I do that. "Have I displeased you master?" I ask him.

"What?" He seems puzzled, "No, you please me loads babe, I just need to talk to you about Noah," and he frowns, "I think we may have a slight problem and I want to head it off now."

"What about Noah? Is because he got upset today?" It was strange that he didn't understand that people can be nice to you just because you'd been good, though I suppose it explains some of his behaviour if he thought you only got attention when you're being bad.

"Yeah, sorta," David fails to explain and then huffs a sigh. "Babe?"

"Yes David," I wait for him to say something.

"Do you remember when I got you your very first collar?" He asks and I shiver in pleasure, I'd been so nervous and a little freaked out and it turned out to be amazing in the end. "Hmm I'm gonna take that as a yes, well I've been thinking about Noah and I'm not really being that fair to him." Pulling his legs up David rests his chin on his knees, "I mean I'm getting a hell of a lot out of this, Noah can help me take care of you, and he's got my back, but he's not getting a lot out of this. So after his little get together with you I did some thinking but I want to run this past you first because if even one of us can't handle this then we have to stop, now."

Since he's so serious I nod, "Okay that makes sense David, but what do you need to run past me first?"

Rummaging in his pocket he pulls a strip of dark green fabric out and holds it up for me to see. It's a collar made of ribbed material, it has a tag on it and at first I think David has bought me a new collar but then the tab moves and I can read 'Noah', for a second my heart stops and then restarts thumping painfully in my chest.

I want to scream that it's not fair why is he leaving me for Noah and then I remember his words, he's not leaving me, he wants to know if I can handle him collaring Noah and making my brother his. I have absolutely no desire for a physical relationship with my brother I just don't think of him in those terms, though I'm fairly sure that Noah would hump anything if he could get away with it.

Clearing my throat nervously I look up into my master's eyes well aware that he's been studying my reaction so I ask him, "In what way would this change our relationship?"

A flicker of a smile touches his mouth before he answers me, "Our relationship will not change in the slightest, it's our relationship to Noah that has the potential to change drastically."

And it's like a weight off my chest, David still wants me, so I nod and then ask him to clarify what would change with Noah.

Running his finger over the collar David says, "Well obviously he'd belong to me, I'd be his owner, his future brother in law and, I hope, his friend. We will not be lovers," he says that very firmly, "What I will be offering him is affection and acceptance, not that I'm gonna stop pushing him to better himself as a person." Tilting his head he grins at me, "I noticed he really liked the spanking so I'm thinking up discipline and training days for him," he laughs, "And he's going to have to have different rewards to you, 'coz no sex. Also I'm gonna ask him to come running with us sometimes so he can jog along on a lead, plus I'm going to be scrutinising his partners because he doesn't need someone just using him, he should have someone capable of seeing Noah, not just Puckerman."

Going to his pocket again David pulls out a matching lead for the collar, "And I was hoping that you'd agree to Noah having sleepovers at ours, that kid has no concept of personal boundaries, so him sleeping in our bed, platonically, once or twice a week wont weird him out, it's whether or not we can accept it." Looping the chain in his hands he gives me a crooked grin, "'Coz no offence babe but your brother can be a bit clingy when he sleeps."

That makes me smile, "Oh I know David, remember I told you I had to spoon him while you were away," I shake my head, "I can't believe that tough Noah Puckerman snuggled like that," now it's my turn to sigh softly, "I really wish I could get my hands on his parents and strangle them, or else that Carole could have taken him in sooner."

Moving closer to my master I rest my chin on the side of the bath, "So we're the same but Noah will be closer and still won't get sex?" My master nods and I think it over some more, "And you're going to be spanking him?" Another nod. "You got jealous when you thought we'd had sex, will you be able to handle Noah and I together as puppies? You know my own personal boundaries tend to drop so we could end up cuddled up together."

"I've now experienced the Noah choke hold in my sleep," David snorts, "So yeah I can handle the two of you together, anyone else and I'd have punched them by now but both of your body languages show you're close and love each other but I can't see any sexual needs there at all, you're like two puppies from the same litter," he gives me a long look, "Can you handle me and Noah together, 'coz what you and I do has a sexual edge but I won't have any of that with your brother."

He's right when David and I play even if it's fairly innocent I am always aware of him on a deeply sensual level, could I watch David and Noah play something similar and not get jealous of them?

Sitting quietly I start washing again while I mull it over and then I smile at David, "Yes, because I'll see Noah there and since I feel nothing sexual for him I'll assume you won't either."

"You sure babe?" He asks me, "You have this amazing ability to blind yourself to what's right in front of you sometimes, and that can lead to some very interesting situations."

Flushing at his words I nod confidently, "Though I reserve the right to mention it if I start getting jealous or upset."

"Cool," he grins at me and then suddenly he has two wrist cuffs and a short length of chain, "'Coz if you're okay with it I'm gonna be mastering Noah a little tonight."

"You are aware that Finn and Sam are still in the house?" And I'm officially intrigued to find out what he's going to do.

That sneaky look crosses his face, "Leave them to me."

Quickly finishing my bath I dry and dress in my pyjamas then I go into the closet to carry on sticking the feathers to the wings. With the various little charms and cut outs they're really starting to take shape, mostly white feathers with hints and tinges of blues and greens make up the bulk of them, the charms are silver and add sparkle in the right light. There are animal shapes for David, little musical notes for everyone in Glee, cars for Dad, flowers for Carole, and lots of hearts and a few tiny little bells for good measure.

I don't know how the teacher managed it but the harness is all in white, it'll blend in with my costume fantastically and I just have to wait for the spray job on my Phantom style mask to dry, I really don't want to wear it but my face will still be too swollen and bruised so this should cover up the worst parts and make up will take care of the rest.

My hair will be wild and untamed the way David normally does it if I let him near my hair, it always looks good and will compliment the look I'm going for, though really brushing my hair forward and looking innocent might be better but the hair is calling me and I'm going with my creative impulses.

David wanders out of the shower drying his hair on a towel and my mouth goes dry, there is something about watching him wash himself that drives me crazy, perhaps it is the sheer number of times I walked in on him in the locker room, I still can't believe I was that oblivious, oh well, it worked out alright in the end.

Ten minutes later and I can hear Finn and Sam yelling they're going out and two cars start up. Hmm I wonder how he did it?

Another ten minutes later and Noah is swaggering into the shower as David comes and joins me in the closest holding out various craft things as I need them.

Whispering in case Noah can hear us I ask, "So how did you do it?"

"it was easy," he says immodestly, "Finn just needed the slightest chance to make out with Rachel, while Sam and I had a chat about how down Mercedes has been lately and how she's not into that kid Lee 'coz she's still not over someone," he grins, "After hesitating for a few seconds he totally fell for it and is going over to 'comfort' Mercedes."

"Oh you're good," I breathe out in awe, it earns me a smug grin from him. I really hope it works out for Sam and Mercedes it will do them both good to be happy, and on the plus side I can start picking on Mercedes for details

as payback.

Cocking his head David listens as Noah turns off the shower and then he leaves the closet and returns with a chair he carefully places in the middle, positioning it so that whoever sits there can get perfect views from every angle.

Then he fiddles with his pocket and satisfied he sprawls back. Smiling to myself I know that David is putting on a show for Noah, but that doesn't stop me enjoying the long muscled legs clad in jeans, or the way his t-shirt stretches across his shoulders. Shifting on the floor I carry on feathering my wings and sticking some rhinestones on for good measure.

A few seconds later and Noah saunters out of the shower, "Noah," David calls softly, the boy turns and sees David sitting there clearly in charge while I continue to sit on the floor and try to act industrious as I watch them from under my eyelashes.

Motioning him closer with one hand David says, "I have something for you Noah."

Clearly curious Noah walks into the closest and in my head I can hear the words, "Here fishy, fishy, fishy, there's a good little fishy just take the bait," and my brother keeps going until he's standing in front of David.

Reaching into his jeans pocket David gets the collar and holds it out to Noah, "Here Noah this is for you."

Taking the collar Noah turns it over in his hands and the moment he reads the tag his whole body stiffens, I stick another feather on and wait to see what he does next. He seems to be at a complete loss.

"Kneel," David commands and Noah jumps a little and then hesitantly kneels at David's feet, the way he sits back on his heels and bows his head shows he's been a submissive before but when David reaches out to him Noah flinches and David pulls his hand back. "Noah," David says gently, "I'm not angry or upset, I won't hurt you. I bought you the collar because you've been so good and I felt it was time, if you're not ready or you don't want to move that far it's fine, keep it as a memento."

"I…" my brother trails off unsure and then runs his fingers over the collar. "I don't understand, I thought you didn't want sex."

"I don't," David says and it seems to reassure Noah, "But I want to show you affection, to pet you, to master you, to give you rewards because you deserve them."

Letting Noah think that over David settles back in the chair and waits. I end up sticking a dozen more feathers and charms on before he stirs and looking up at David Noah asks, "So just being good will get me rewards? 'Coz that's what Kurt said," biting his lip Noah asks, "Does this mean I can ask for things too?"

Nodding David says, "Yes being good will get you rewards, and yes you can ask as long as it's done respectfully and politely, doesn't mean I'll say yes but you can request things."

More feathers get stuck on and then Noah licks his lips and holds the collar out to David and I feel my stomach fall, it was too soon for him, he's not ready, and then Noah asks, "Can I wear it? I mean it won't upset you or Kurt will it?"

"You can wear it," David says gently using his coaxing voice, "And Kurt and I have already discussed it we're both fine with it."

And then Noah puts the collar on and turns to look in the mirror. It looks good there on his neck, the dark green suits him and his skin tone. He doesn't move from David's feet but twists his whole body and then seems to realise he can see every single angle and checks them all out.

Keeping my eye roll to myself I find it amusing that they all call me vain and a peacock when they all do the same, just not as often.

"Thank you," Noah says to David and I watch a genuine Noah smile creep out.

"You're welcome," David says and then proceeds to show him the lead and how to free himself from it anytime he wants too, "Plus you'll notice the marks on your collar, they're break points, the only way you'll stay collared is if you choose to."

They both sit there for a few minutes with David smiling down at Noah and Noah still looking in the mirrors, when David holds out the lead Noah eagerly attaches it and then I get to watch as he begins to relax, occasionally he tilts his head and tugs on the lead but he makes no attempt to break it and then David tightens the slack so Noah is sitting right on the end of the chain, and it must be what he wanted because he stops moving.

Finished with my wings I hang them up to dry overnight and turn around to find Noah's eyes are closed and David is stroking my brother's nose with a finger. They are ridiculously cute and I sit back down to see David begin to ruffle the mowhawk.

Slowly bit by bit Noah submits to David until his head is hanging forward and David's big hand is resting on the back of Noah's neck. I remember the deep peace and calm it gave me, it appears to do the same to my brother, who's breaths are getting deeper and deeper, it really is like entering a type of trance.

There's a loud bang from upstairs as Finn and Sam get home, I hope things went well for them and glance at my watch shocked at how late it is. The noise makes Noah jump and he lifts his head groggy and blissed out.

"Ready for bed?" David asks him and Noah frowns confused. "Okay, that's fine," David soothes him, "Do you need to pee?" Noah shakes his head, so David stands up and tugs on the lead, "Heel Noah," and he carefully gets Noah to crawl out of the closest and straight to our bed, "Up Noah," and Noah is soon tucked under the covers, "Good boy Noah, good boy, go to sleep," five seconds later the boy is fast asleep.

I'm in total awe of my master, I thought it was amazing to be on the receiving end of that but to watch it happen is just… I have no words at his sheer skill at this, and to think I'm his very first sub and he's had no training at all.

"You okay?" David asks me and I nod still in shock.

"Yes," I shake my head at him, "Wow David, just wow."

Kissing my cheek he says, "Thanks, but it was all Noah, that took a hell of a lot of trust from him to do that," he leans over the sleeping boy and gently removes the collar, "I think this is gonna work out just fine."

Finn and Sam tromp down the stairs, Finn is frustrated but happy and Sam is walking on air so I think things with Mercedes are also working out just fine.

Settling next to David in bed, Noah snuggles in and I can't keep the smile off my face. Honestly how could anything possibly go wrong, life is very good, and my hat caused a bidding war to start on Ebay, at least six people in the world have good taste. A ghost of a kiss from David and I drift off very content indeed, things are looking up and can only get better.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot and I'm sorry I can't reply to you anons so I'll have to say thanks here.


	17. Chapter 17

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and way more Plot than I'd like (Sitting on a see-saw Plot plays with Angst and twists to see an unexpected guest) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen**

Trudging towards the boys' locker room I drag my feet and wonder if I can fake some tropical disease to get out of this. I used to not care about football practice, now I hate it.

Mr Cutler is going to try and take the Coaching position from me and I have no idea how to coach a football team, so I have no real claim to it, the only thing I'm holding onto is the knowledge the real coach is going to be back soon and I'm thinking of getting her flowers and begging her to never leave again.

Sam and Finn are chattering away in front of me and it reminds me I'm in the middle of my smile sweetly at Mercedes while waiting to pounce for all the details campaign, she kept throwing me nervous glances at lunch so she knows what's going to happen. Ah revenge is going to be fun and I promise to only wind her up a little bit.

A loud bray of a laugh and I know Azimio is near, great, why did I join the football team again?

And then I can see David walking next to Azimio, along with Strando and a few others. They reach the locker room and go inside.

Suddenly I feel better, because David is going to be here and I can just hand the whole thing to him when it goes wrong and relax. A big smile spreads across my face, watching Mr Cutler get neatly sliced and diced is going to be fun.

Humming I catch up to my brothers and Finn groans, "Not you too."

"Me too what?" I ask him confused.

"First Puck, then Sam and now you," he says unhelpfully, at my blank look he elaborates, "Humming. Puck hummed all morning, then Sam started, and now you," he looks horrified, "Is it some kinda disease?" Grabbing my shoulders he shakes me, "No! I don't want it."

"Finn calm down," I tell him, "It's not a disease, Noah is just happy," and being dominated like that tends to make you happy, "Sam has a girlfriend and they were being cute and rubbing noses earlier," I glance at my other brother who starts to blush but looks smug too, "And I'm happy because Coach should be back soon," I pat Finn's arm, "Okay?"

"Yeah," he brightens, "Yeah I'm okay," patting me on the head he says, "Thanks," and pushes the door of the locker room open.

Glaring at his back and contemplating revenge for the pat I walk in after him and I'm about to go to my locker when a rather hate filled voice screams, "HUMMEL!"

Oh joy.

Straightening my shoulders I turn and go to the benches where the team is gathering, David is leaning against a locker and eyeing Cutler up as the teacher paces by the play board.

"Yes Mr Cutler," I say sweetly.

Going red in the face the man gives me a look that should have me dead on the spot. Deliberately swaying my hips and almost prancing through the jocks I stop in front of the teacher and give him my best 'I'm here to help' look.

"I want to know how you're getting them all to rebel against me," he waves at the guys, "It's practice and they told me they were waiting for Coach Hummel to tell them what to do." Thumping himself on the chest he says, "I'm the coach they should be doing what I tell them."

Startled I wonder why they are sticking to me being the coach, "Mr Cutler," I try for a placating tone, "Neither one of us is the coach, not really, Coach Beiste is the real coach, we're just covering until she's back and leads the team to a Championship win again."

It doesn't help and his face goes a darker shade of crimson, "You little queer bitch..." he hisses at me and steps forward.

"Dude what did you just call my boyfriend?" David growls and stands up no longer leaning casually. In fact the whole team growls at that, it seems they are taking looking after me seriously.

"Yeah well I'm still coach and I can still kick you all off the team," the teacher sneers at us.

That does it, "And then coach will be back and she'll reinstate everyone," I inform him, "Which makes your little gesture pointless."

In hindsight I probably shouldn't have said that as he yells, "It's not pointless you bastard, I'm the one in charge and you should do as you're told."

Rolling my eyes at him I put my hands on my hips and lean forward, "Well maybe we'd do as we're told if you had actually bothered to gain our respect, if you had earned the right to lead this team."

"Really," he draws the word out, "And how did you earn the right to lead this team? On your back or on your knees?"

The team takes a collective breath as David gives another growl and steps forward. "No I didn't," I hiss back, "I have no idea why they picked me, perhaps because I'm not a threat and wouldn't let the power go to my head, and I fully understand that I'm not really in charge." Waving my own arms at the guys I tell the truth, "I know they're only doing what I tell them because they're letting me do that." Huffing at his blindness I take a step forward, "There are only four guys in this room who could get the whole team to do something and I know I'm not one of that four."

"Yeah and who would these magical four be?" He steps forward so we're in each other's faces.

"Finn, Sam, David and Azimio," I tell him and then I add, "Occasionally Noah and Strando can get the team to do things but they don't have quite the same pull."

Mr Cutler looks surprised and then a new voice breaks in, "Well done boy, not everyone can catch the power structure in the group," it's Coach Beiste.

The whole room erupts with shouts of welcome and she's soon surrounded by her team who are really glad to have her back. She lets them carry on for a few minutes and then gets them to settle down and tells them, "Okay guys take a seat," and the room is filled with jocks all scrambling to get a seat on a bench.

David pulls me down next to him and I get squished in when Noah gets my other side. And then the room falls silent as the guys all watch her and wait, and this is something Cutler's never had and never will until he can work out some of his own issues.

"Heard you took over my team while I was away," she says calmly to the math teacher.

"Well it was nothing really," he smiles at her, "Just helping a fellow teacher out."

"Well thanks," she says in the same tone she uses for talking to Coach Sylvester and you know she really wants to end up using her fists instead. And she manages to get Cutler out of the room, though he swaggers and shoots me one more glare.

Once the door is closed she turns to us and says, "Guys I have to say when I heard what that jumped up little…" she stops and visibly contains herself, "Well lets say I'm damn proud of you boys, you kept it together in spite of him, and you went on to win," she beams at us and you can hear the guys swelling with pride. Giving me a long look, "So Coach Hummel," she says and I know she is poking fun at me in a nice way, "What was your practice plan for today?"

Oh damn, "Actually Coach I was going to ask the guys what they thought were their strengths and weaknesses so they could work on those for when you were back," and then I was prepared for a full scale mutiny and I could hand the whole mess over to David.

Nodding she says, "Good plan, but a good Coach learns the teams strengths and weakness and helps them find it and then helps them overcome it," walking through the jocks she pats my shoulder, "Though Hummel had a damn good idea, so think about what you think you're good at, and what you think you're bad at, I want at most one side of paper on my desk by the end of the week and yes you can ask each other for help," they groan slightly at being given homework. "You guys that have been here since last year have improved so much already, but I know you can do more, I believe in you and you've proved it to me, so get changed and get out on that field!"

Rushing around we get changed and get out on the field, I eye up the mud and sigh, I really hope this is worth protection. We warm up and then run and then she takes us through the drills. Squaring off against one of the big dummy things I'm psyching myself up to actually make it move this time when she yells my name and makes me go practice kicking instead. Sulking I pass a group of my team mates as I mutter, "So they're going on my bad list," behind me one of the guys slams into a dummy and forces it back, "And that has to go on his good list."

The footballers all laugh at me and one of them says, "Yeah but maybe you should try kicking them instead, the freaking things'll end up in Canada or something," and I recognise Jackson so I give him a little flourish and a bow.

"I think they'd break my foot but I'll give it a go," I sass and they laugh again, and it's all good humoured. I go to practice kicking and by the end of it I can see all the guys joking and laughing all under her watchful eye, they're a little high spirited but happy.

Back in the locker room she makes sure both myself and David know we will be showering so I strip down and make sure the towel covers as much as possible before I venture into the tiled room. Keeping my eyes down I very quickly scan the room for a free cubicle but the only one is between Hyde and his flunky, hesitating I try and work out if anyone is nearly done, or maybe I can sort of splash myself from the sinks, though that makes me shudder in distaste.

Gathering my courage I step into the cubicle and turn the water on dropping the towel at the last second. I intend to make this the fastest shower in history and I hope I can talk David into giving me a bath later then I can do a full moisturise too.

Wet I turn to grab the shower gel and notice a pair of legs that aren't David's standing there. They are attached to the boy who beat me up in the hall and got away with it. He's smiling nastily at me and then says, "Oh no there aren't anymore shower stalls, guess we'll have to share."

Stunned I watch in horror as his hand moves to his towel and my blood runs icy cold. "Awesome idea," David interrupts and pushes the boy hard enough he stumbles to the floor well away from me, "Thanks I should have thought of it earlier," and then to my relief David drops his towel and steps into the stall with me.

"Hey," the flunky on the floor says.

A very familiar intimidating scowl on his face David asks the boy, "There a problem?"

Having been on the receiving end of that more than once, I'm not surprised when the boy wordlessly shakes his head and doesn't escalate the situation any further.

Considering a very hot, sweaty and now wet David is pressed against my body I'm not the slightest bit interested in anything physical, I go to wash quickly but David has decided to join in and he glides his hand under my armpit and then I squeak and giggle, "David! That tickles!"

"So stop squirming," he says heartlessly though his eyes are gleaming and he aims for the other armpit, another squeak from me and he laughs, "Come on hold still honey," indignant I do as I'm told and he washes my back for me.

I help him with his back and he jumps at one point and complains, "Dude!" I don't know what I've done but he deliberately tickles me, "There payback," and he starts encouraging me to fight back and a full scale battle erupts between us, he lets me get several shots in and he gets more in making me give yips and high pitched squeals, until we're both covered in suds, rinsing is a much more sedate affair and as I'm leaving the cubicle I feel a hard sharp sting on my ass the echo of the slap loud in the room.

Yelping I turn to find him grinning at me, rolling my eyes at him I wrap my towel around my hips and mutter, "Boys!"

Sniggers start up around the room, and we've clearly been the centre of attention, weirdly they all seem fine with it so I stroll out and go to get dressed, I guess David made our showering into a game, one where neither of us got aroused so maybe the other guys didn't feel menaced by two gay guys messing around.

Going to dry my hair I finish combing it into place and then swish over to the benches when an arm falls onto my shoulders, surprised I find flunky number two, the one who David had just defended me from, pressed up against me.

Twisting out from under his arm I push him away, "Don't touch me!"

"Oh come on Kurt," the guy says and reaches out to take my hand, "Don't be like that, I promise I'll play nice."

Tugging at my hand to get it away from him I tell him, "I don't care, I don't want anything to do with you, let me go!"

He gives me a wounded look, "But I thought that was how you and Karofsky got together?" He grabs my other hand and drags me closer chuckling, "Just one kiss?"

"What? NO!" I struggle and his face gets nearer, I turn my face so he can't kiss me and yell "DAVID!" as loudly as I can.

A hand grabs the back of my shirt and I'm ripped from the boy's hold and spun behind a wide back, it's Strando and he punches the boy hard, "Dude he has a boyfriend and he said no."

Flat on his back the boy grunts, "Yeah well he can change his mind and come play with me for a while, I've seen him move that body of his, I bet he's hot in bed."

Oh my sweet prada!

"You're gay?" Strando asks shocked.

"No, but I'm curious as hell," the boy grins, "And Karofsky seems to enjoy the kid's services so why shouldn't I?" Nodding his head behind me he says, "Seriously dude a hundred bucks for him in my bed the whole weekend."

A deep low growl filled with rage comes from behind me and I somehow manage to get in David's way as he charges forward ready to do some serious damage to the insulting idiot on the floor. I have to use my whole body to hold David in place and he really wants to get past me, his face is twisted with hate and anger.

"What's the matter dude, hiding behind your little bit of a boyfriend, god I bet he can do some fucking dirty stuff with that mouth of his, and um, I've seen how bendy he is," the downed flunky taunts David.

"Are you insane?" I ask him struggling to keep David away from him, "Are you really trying to fight an upset and pissed off Karofsky? Do you have any idea what he's capable of doing to you?" I glance behind at the boy and his eyes flick to Hyde who's smiling, oh Versace they set this up, they want David to fight.

"You're right," the boy on the floor says, "Two hundred bucks and I'll let you watch as I fuck him into the mattress, I bet the little bitch screams like a banshee."

Worryingly David goes still and then hisses between clenched teeth, "That does it you fucking bastard I'm gonna ki..." I slap my hand over his mouth to stop his threats, I think that's what they were aiming for, to get David expelled for fighting or threatening pupils.

"Get out," Coach yells, and she's looking at the boy on the floor, "You go straight to the Principal's office and you're off my team, leave the letterman behind when you go," the boy looks surprised and turns to Hyde for support except that boy now has an innocent expression, he's left his flunky to take the blame and the fall. Tail between his legs the boy leaves.

In my arms David is literally shaking and I press myself against him and say, "I'm okay David, he's gone now," lifting my hands up I gently touch the back of his neck and start to stroke his nape while counting quietly.

His hands wrap around me and fist in my shirt, I think I'm getting through to him when I hear the fabric begin to tear, going up on tiptoes I try to angle so he can bury his nose in my neck if he wants to.

We pass thirty and he's still angry, when we reach fifty I'm really starting to panic and then at sixty he takes a deep breath and his face is against my neck as I continue to sooth him.

By eighty he's breathing normally and lifts his head up, he's still angry but he has it under control now. Letting me go he touches my face very gently, "Thanks Kurt."

Shrugging I tell him, "You're welcome," and I smile at him and take his left hand in mine.

Everyone in the room is staring at us in shock, Coach nods at us and says, "My office, now."

David follows behind her and I'm forced to trail along, opening the door she waves us in and says, "Sit, and take a moment," there is a dark gleam in her eyes, "I'm gonna have a little word with the guys and then you can all go, oh and so you know I'll be taking this up with the Principle and letting the other teachers know what he did, okay?" We both nod and she closes the door leaving us alone.

"Shit," David swears quietly, "I totally fucking lost it," he sits and puts his head in his hands, "Crap I thought I was getting better."

Kneeling at his feet on a none too clean floor I'm glad I'm not that fond of these pants because I'll probably have to burn them now, touching his knees I tell him, "I think they set you up," that makes him look at me, "Hyde was watching him insult me, and then the boy looked to Hyde for help, I think they wanted you to react."

Parting his legs David manoeuvres me to sit in the gap as he wraps his legs around my body, he gets me to rest my head on a leg and he starts to run his fingers through my hair. I sit and then shift to get my arms around his leg as he pets me.

"How did they know how to hit my buttons so freaking quickly?" David asks sounding much calmer, he's engaging his brain now and I have faith that he'll come up with something. "I know I've always reacted to guys calling you a whore or a slut but anyone who knows you knows you're not like that, why pull something like Gabe does to my brothers?"

Stiffening I look up, "Gabriel does that to Solomon and Cain?"

"Yeah, well mostly Solomon, 'coz Cain put him in hospital last time, it's freaking insulting to try and take someone's property like that," he snorts, "Even dad sided with Cain for that stunt, you don't pimp your main piece out you get mistresses and then you hand those out as prizes," he's getting upset again, "Bastards never realised that those are people they are using like that."

Snagging one of his hands I rub my nose against a finger and start to kiss it, he instantly calms down, "Thanks babe," he sighs, "I'm sorry about your shirt," he says ashamed.

"I did like this one David," I tell him, "But it's okay, just think of the shopping we can do to replace it," he groans, "Really David, it is okay, I'm just glad you love and trust me enough to let me stop you pounding that, that, that…" I growl unable to find the right word, he seems to understand and nods, "So thank you for letting me rescue you master."

"S'cool babe," he's still annoyed at himself and disappointed, he's made so much progress with his temper and anger management issues.

The door opens and Finn is standing there looking angry, "Hey guys Coach is going to pitch a fit at the Principle so we're all getting ready to go," he scuffs his foot, "I guess we're calling the Glee thing at Rachel's off," he offers a piece of clothing to me, "For you bro, sorry I was in the shower when that asshat said those things to you."

David releases me and I stand up swiftly change into the t-shirt Finn offered, at least I know it's clean, and it's a simple purple which doesn't clash with my black trousers, though it hangs on me and I feel like a little kid playing dress up as he goes down past my hips and stops just above my knees, "Thank you Finn," I tell him gratefully and then give him an impulsive hug and I don't bitch about my outfit, David feels bad enough already.

"Actually," David says, "Let's still do Glee at Rachel's, I know I could do with some time to chill and relax," getting up he puts an arm around me, "As long as you're up to it babe," I nod and then I'm being herded to my locker to get my stuff, David never lets me out of his sight for a second as we leave, he pauses by Strando and claps him on the shoulder, "Thanks dude, owe you one for that."

"S'nothing," the blonde answers, he nods to me, "He okay?"

"I'm fine," I reply and add, "And really thank you so much for getting him to let me go."

He looks embarrassed, "S'Cool."

Holding my hand David makes sure that I'm in the middle of all the Glee guys as we walk out, he even fusses over my coat making sure it's done up before we step out into the cold and then he shields me from the icy wind with his own body.

All the time Noah paces by my side and all the boys are scanning the darkness just to be on the safe side.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot.

Uh-oh, I guess the good times couldn't last forever there had to be a blip somewhere…


	18. Chapter 18

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and oh look a dollop of Plot (Plot nods obediently "Yes Sir"). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Here, " Tina says, "Try this on your hair tomorrow," she holds out the coloured hair gels, "They wash out really easily," she's got blue, green, purple and one that says it's silver but I'll reserve judgement on it.

"Thanks Tina," I hug her and these are really going to help with my costume in the morning, "Are you sure you're okay with getting up so early to help me get ready?"

"Of course, I might not be able to do Glee but I really want to watch you do yours," she rolls her eyes, "Since Rachel is acting director of our little mini Glee club she gives herself all the solos and she was going to hog the limelight tonight until..." she breaks off and rubs my arm.

We'd turned up and the girls were told what had happened and then I was dragged off into a corner and fussed over, even Santana hugged me and she'd whispered into my ear that if I ever needed to talk to call her.

It's been an hour and they've all drifted off, but Tina stayed to volunteer her services and help me with my Glee assignment in the morning, I've explained the concept and she likes it, she's got a few things she can add to my costume like coloured hair gel, also Artie's agreed to direct and Lauren's working on the sound recording, it's going to be amazing I can just tell.

And then a very flustered David walks down the stairs to Rachel's basement his hand fisted in the back of Blaine's jumper and he's pushing the smaller boy ahead of him. It gets peoples' attentions and we all move closer.

"Go on Blaine show them," David says in a soft voice. Blaine twists around and stares up at him, "Blaine," the tone is harder and more authorative.

Reluctantly Blaine lifts his jumper and the shirt he has on underneath up to reveal his stomach, it's a very nice flat stomach but what really draws my eye are the bruises on it.

People start talking at once and Finn steps up to make them be quiet, "Dude," he says to Blaine, "What happened?"

Taking a deep breath Blaine wraps his arms around his own body and says, "It started Monday, I was walking through the halls and then someone spun me around, I got a slushy thrown in my face and they pushed me into the nearest locker, they kicked me a few times and then left me," he stares at the floor and the room goes silent.

"And the rest," David coaxes him.

Blaine give him a pleading look but David refuses to budge, "Um then it happened twice on Tuesday," he pauses and actually leans into my master as he says, "And today when it happened one of them stopped and he..." Blaine shudders, "He touched me."

The way Blaine said that last part makes me feel sick, I don't think he means a pat on the shoulder. I shiver caught up in the horror of the boy who tried to get in the shower with me and then he tried to kiss me, was it him who did this to Blaine?

Guiding Blaine over to a sofa David pushes him down to sit and then settles next to him, Blaine hunches into him, just what's going on between them? David clears his throat, "I have Principle Figgins' number as we go to the same church so I've already told him and Blaine's going to make a formal complaint in the morning, even if we don't know who it is it'll be down on paper as having happened. Rachel?" David asks, "Your dads are back later right?" She nods, "Cool we'll tell them too."

Stirring Blaine tries to protest, but David hushes him, "No Blaine, I'm a former bully and I got away with it because no one gave a fuck or they all looked the other way, so no, we are gonna do this and get it out into the open. What happened isn't right, you should be able to walk the halls without a bunch of assholes hassling you."

Mumbling something the boy huddles in on himself and I'm shocked when David has such a sympathetic look on his face and puts his hand on Blaine's neck, "You're wrong, you're not the same boy that got beaten up so badly and so often at a school his dad was forced to pull him out and send him to Dalton," oh poor Blaine this must be dredging up some horrible memories for him, he fully admits he had to flee from that school and hide in Dalton with its zero tolerance approach to bullying.

Moving to the sofa I perch on the armrest by David and I tell Blaine, "David is right," I flash my master a smile, "Things are different, here you have friends who won't stand idly by," and the rest of the club echoes my sentiments.

He looks up at me and I'm a little shocked by how shattered Blaine is, I first met him almost a year after he was forced to run, but I think he's not had a chance to deal with what happened to him and now he's facing a similar situation and since he's dad kicked him out he has no way of running back to the safety of Dalton.

This has to be akin to reliving a nightmare for him, he's said in the past that he still has bad dreams about it, and after his confession of what happened to him at a prom at his old school and how badly he was beaten up I don't blame him. He can't fight back, and he's too nice to be vicious or cruel enough to scare his attackers away. The very things that make him such a good friend are useless for him to protect himself with.

"Okay from now on we walk Blaine to and from class like we are Kurt," Sam says and you can see the guys getting ready to step up and take care of him, I'm so proud of my friends.

"Yeah," David says, "That might not be enough," we all turn to stare at him, the others are blinking after all they're used to the old dumb jock David not the smart one I'm used to now. "If they're targeting gay kids then I'm next on the list."

Artie leans forward, "But Dave who in their right mind would take you on in fight?" And he echoes my thoughts but if David is bringing it up he has a reason, and one I'm probably not going to like.

"Thanks man," David offers Artie a small smile, "But one on one, I know I'd win, maybe up to four or five of them if I had a heads up its coming?" He shrugs, "Sure I can beat the crap outta them, but if they sneak attack me? Or they come prepared?" David shakes his head, "I'm not totally stupid, and you already know with the right weapons, or opportunity, I'm going down and if I'm lucky I'll end up in hospital, they know they'll have to use far more force to take me on than a nice soft easy target like Kurt, or Blaine," he pauses and I tense, "Or you Artie," that makes the boy jump and makes us all consider him a valid target, "Or Tina," we stare at her and Mike holds her as she shivers in fright, "Or what about Brittany?" The blonde just blinks at him, "How hard would it be to get her to wander off by herself somewhere nice and isolated…"

A low menacing growl breaks the silence and I realise it's me, and that my fists are clenched, the thought of these monsters anywhere near my friends or family is making me really angry.

"So we're all targets," Lauren says and some of the guys like Finn look at her in confusion, "Dave's right, we just need to be separated from the herd, or let our guard down and whoever it is will go for our throats, none of us are safe."

The thought of my big strong master lying in a hospital bed, or having to fight off shadowy assailants makes me slide off my perch and onto the seat to wrap my arms around him, I couldn't bear to see anything happen to him, or to any of the people I care about.

"I don't think we should keep this to ourselves," David says and then goes on to explain, "If these are just bullies looking for weaker targets then when we start protecting the Glee club and acting smart ourselves they're gonna look elsewhere, and there are far too many potential victims out there for us to walk to and from classes."

"I've got some contacts," Artie pushes his glasses up his nose, "I can get word out to a lot of kids," he shrugs, "I don't know if they'll believe it though."

"It's simple," David shifts wrapping an arm around me and his other around Blaine, "We have a choice, either we stick together and stop this or we go back to the old system, and you all end up with slushy facials every morning, or being lockered, or hey the dumpsters are fun to take a dive in."

His words clearly hit a nerve and Mercedes bursts out, "Oh hell no, I am not going back to bringing spare clothes every day, or washing my hair in a sink in the toilets," she juts her chin out and stares each of us down, "I like not being scared to go to school, I like being able to wear nice outfits, I like not flinching every time I see a jock's jacket or cheerleaders uniform. We are gonna do this somehow," she's so fierce and people start nodding and looking like they can do this.

Then everyone seems to flounder unsure of what to do to start it off and we start squabbling, getting them to shut up by standing on the sofa and yelling I add, "Look we have jocks from a successful football team, two of them are quarterbacks, and we have the top three cheerleaders in the school on our side, not to mention we have contacts at almost every social level going, first we have to tell them to watch their backs, then we have to convince them to watch each others' backs, because when one of us is bullied or singled out it's just a matter of time before we all are." Shoving my hands on my hips I remind them, "United we stand, divided we fall, alone, I might add."

"Kurt's right," Rachel takes centre stage, "And when he's being attacked in the halls they throw a slushy in his face so he can't see, and now they're doing the same to Blaine, so they know what they're doing is wrong, they know if they're caught they're out," and she's right too, damn I hate it when that happens.

Sitting back down I feel David grip the back of my neck and then pat it letting know he's pleased with me and I beam at him.

Glee breaks up after that but David makes no move to leave and he keeps his arm around Blaine. Finn bounds up the stairs to help Rachel see everyone off and Sam trails up after Mercedes so I think they'll be a little while saying goodbye to each other. Mike and Noah carry Artie up the stairs but David jerks his head at my brother who nods at him.

Five minutes later and Noah is jogging down the stairs again and walking over to us, "Kneel," David tells him and my brother kneels on the floor bowing his head to our master.

Gasping Blaine shifts away from David but to my surprise David just tightens his hold, and when Blaine stops struggling a few moments later David pulls him in again letting him rest against his body.

Looking up Noah says, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop that motherfucker hassling Kurt in the showers and then the locker room, I failed him," and he looks so sad.

"Dude you were at the far end of the showers and I saw you getting ready to come over and defend Kurt, plus in the locker room neither you or I were close and we both moved when Kurt called out for help," David tells him, "But I won't be letting him out of my sight next time we're in there," he kisses my cheek and I snuggle in happy I have people ready to defend me but annoyed I need defending in the first place or that I can't defend myself, so much has changed since David's anti bullying campaign last year that pretty much smashed it into nothing and now it's creeping back in.

Flicking his eyes to Blaine Noah tilts his head clearly asking about him without having to verbalise it. I'm as eager to know what's going on and turn to look at David too.

Flushing David seems to be embarrassed, "Um, well you know at New Year's I kinda asked Blaine if he wanted to be a puppy?" Both Noah and I nod silently, I'm relieved now that Blaine didn't say yes, "Err well he kinda changed his mind and has asked me to be his master," and then David avoids looking at me.

And then I realise what he's just said and my jaw drops. Blaine sits there and stares at his hands and I feel a hand on my knee as Noah has crawled over to me and he's sitting there looking up at me with a worried expression. I'm confused, because I know David doesn't like Blaine very much and only offered to take Blaine as his sub to please me, but Blaine wasn't interested and he seemed horrified by the idea, why has he changed his mind?

David is always telling me to communicate with him so I ask, "Why?"

Unexpectedly it's Noah who answers, "Bro look at him, he's terrified," and he's right, Blaine is seeking David's protection, and from everything I know about David he's going to try and take care of him, I remember being that terrified of David, but at least I had my family and friends who did their best to help me.

"Are you offering the same type of deal to Blaine as you have to Noah?" I query, I think if it stayed platonic I could cope with it, David's right about Noah and I, there really is nothing romantic or sexual between us, it's nice, but I know my feelings for Blaine aren't as simple.

"Yeah," David says but then hesitates, "Well kinda," he frowns, "He's not really a sub like you or Noah, he's not shown any interest in that kind of relationship, so we'll have to work out the boundaries of the relationship between us slowly," David grins at me, "But no sex so don't worry about that, I'm just not sure what dom/sub thing we'd do," he glances at the boy beside him who is still staring at his hands, "Blaine needs protection the most so I can offer that, and in return he'll show me respect and obedience," at that Blaine nods but still won't look up. "I think that pretty much covers everything," our master tells us.

"Master no offence but that's bullshit," Noah says and waves at Blaine, "No one at school is going to understand that Blaine belongs to you now, that he's in effect your property," I don't think Noah saw the flinch Blaine gave at that, "So he isn't going to get your protection the way Kurt does. Plus he's not on any sport team like Kurt or one of the cheerios like some of the girls."

We all think that over, "So what do you suggest?" David asks, "I need something that will give Blaine protection at school, but I can't date him or cheat on Kurt with him."

"I'll date him," Noah says, "I'm high enough up in the school I can get away with being Bi, and it's not like I haven't been with a guy before," he shrugs like it's nothing.

"Bro," David shakes his head, "From what I've learnt from Kurt, Blaine's never had a boyfriend and you're not exactly," he pauses and looks uncomfortable, "Dude I have no idea how to say this without hurting you."

"Just go for it," Noah waves giving permission, "I'm sure I've heard worse," but there is a darkness in his eyes.

"Well I'm trying to say you're not exactly a boyfriend for a beginner on the dating market, I'm fairly certain Blaine doesn't have a lot of physical experience and well, man I'm sorry, but you have a lot of experience. He's emotionally messed up and well you don't have the greatest of respect when it comes to your partners, you do kinda fuck 'em and then leave 'em," David reaches out and touches Noah's nose rubbing it gently and our master is clearly upset.

"That has got to be the nicest way anyone's every called me whore before," Noah makes a joke of it, "But I'll make it platonic, we'll hold hands, I'll walk him to class, and I'll tell everyone he's holding out on me like Lauren did, that he wants romance before he'll let me in his pants, he'll get protection by being my boyfriend and in return I'll get some freaking nice eye candy on my arm and someone to help me with my homework," he stops David before he says something, "Yeah I know I gotta do the work myself, but Blaine's a smart guy he can tutor me."

Turning to me David asks, "Kurt? Do you see any problems with it?"

Blaine hasn't moved yet and I say very quietly, "Blaine's been through a lot recently, including getting his heart stomped on by his family and me," I'm still ashamed I hurt him, "As long as Noah doesn't hurt him I'm happy for Blaine to be kept safe and I trust Noah and you to do that."

Now Blaine lifts his head and he gives me a smile so filled with pain I tremble and hold me hand out to him, he takes is and his hand is so very cold, "Blaine you don't have to do this, you can say no at anytime and we have no choice but to respect it and back off," I tell him.

And then he lets me see just how desperate he is, so desperate he's run to a boy he's afraid of, to a boy he was convinced was abusing me just to escape his past and the now the present.

"Thank you," he says, "I really appreciate you all helping me," he really tries to pull himself together but I have a sinking feeling in my stomach that the slightest thing could shatter him into tiny unfixable pieces. "I'm not sure I can call you master though," he tells David, "I'm sorry it just sounds wrong."

"S'Cool," David reassures him, "Just be respectful to us all okay?"

"'Kay, can I call you Sir instead?" He asks.

"Sir is fine," David pats his shoulder.

"Right," Noah gets his phone out, "Blaine sweetie we gotta get online and start changing our statuses," he grins, "This is gonna be fun." Standing up my brother bows to David, "Master I'm going to take Blaine upstairs and start breaking the news of my fake dating of Blaine, I'd suggest not telling people the truth 'coz the Glee kids are some of the biggest gossips in the school."

"Fine," David says, "Just be good to him bro, you could both do with someone good in your lives."

Before they leave Noah bows to David again, while Blaine gives him a mini bob and flees the room. My master waits until they're gone and groans, "Oh fuck Kurt I'm so sorry I just didn't know what to do when he cornered me in the kitchen, Jesus he is such a mess he's just been left to deal with the aftermath of what happened in that shitty school, those kids did a really number on him, then his family and even freaking Dalton turning on him and kicking him out 'coz there's some new kid they think is better than Blaine," that's news to me, "god he's hurting so much."

I'm engulfed in a giant hug and I hold my master as he shakes in my arms, "That could so easily have been you, I could have been a monster like most of my family, and then done that to you," I stroke his hair and lean back taking him with me so I'm laying on the sofa with David sprawled across me as I tender look after him.

"But you're not David, you are NOT like your family, you are a wonderful master to me and I love you so very much," I tell him and he lifts his head to look into my arms, "I'm glad I met you, and I'm glad I was smart enough to fall in love with you."

"Thanks Angel," he kisses me softly, "Are you gonna be okay with Blaine being my sub? I'll actually have less interaction with him than I do with Noah, and with Noah fake dating him maybe they'll each help the other heal a bit, I'll have to keep an eye on them through."

"I think I'll be okay master," I try for honesty, "And you're right he and Noah could we perfect to help each other, or they could be an absolute disaster and tear each other apart," David sighs unhappily, "I'll help to keep an eye on them too."

We stay like that until Rachel's dads come home and then we tell them about the bullying they instantly fuss over Blaine while being careful not to leave Rachel out, clever them. And when we admit that any of us could be a target they agree with us, they've been the target of homophobia before, they know how people can be.

Going home we are then interrogated by Dad and Carole, their faces when they hear that David has a new sub and it's Blaine are stunned, "Mr and Mrs H," David says, "I don't want to hide anything from you, and Kurt is my main priority but Noah is gonna be my brother and Blaine," he pauses, "Blaine could have been Kurt and frankly he needs helps anyway, I won't be my dad or my brother Gabe, I will take care of him," he rubs his face, "I used to listen to Kurt's stories about Glee and wonder how they got themselves into those messes, and now I know, I'm a dom who is in a very happy stable relationship with a sub I love and worship, and now I've got two more suddenly and I can't abandon them without good reason, and yes Kurt getting upset is a good enough reason for me."

They're not happy but they accept it for now and agree to play along with Noah and Blaine fake dating, and then we can creep down to bed, and go to sleep, after all I still have my Glee assignment first thing in the morning.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot. :)


	19. Chapter 19

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and oh look a dollop of Plot (Plot takes to the air). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

_Italics are Kurt singing._

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Nineteen**

Checking myself in the mirror I nod to Tina, "It looks good."

"It looks better than good," she says, "You look amazing," she motions with her hand so I twirl for her, she's right I do look amazing.

I have finally gotten a chance to wear my white suede boots that come up just over my knee and then turn down, they're completely impractical as they have a slit all the way up the back that you have to tie shut, Tina and I have laced them with pale blue and green ribbons in a criss-cross all the way up to the top where the ribbons end in a bow.

My old skinny white jeans that Finn shrunk up my legs are on though it took some tugging and they are so tight I can't wear any underwear with them, I've tried a thong but it didn't work so I'm going commando, how does Noah put up with it? It's annoying. We've used more green and blue ribbons as a type of belt that ties up and then dangles down one hip.

On my torso is a shoulder-less white corset top, with a criss-cross pattern on the front, and again we've used the pale blue and green ribbons threaded through the silver hoops of the top. I'm not bothering to wear a shirt under it so my shoulders and the tops of my arms are on show.

Long white velvet fingerless gloves stop at my elbows and I've deliberately cut a slit down these, so I can keep the criss-cross theme going with the blue and green ribbons on the insides of my arms. Tina's kindly painted my nails and put nail art on them, swirls of blue and green with rhinestones.

The wings I'd painstakingly fitted with feathers and charms are fixed to my back, the harness cleverly hidden under the corset top, but it does curve up over my shoulders to give me more support.

To hide the harness's straps I'm also wearing a sleeve-less long white hooded jersey cardigan that stops partway down my thighs, we've put slits in it so my wings can stick out and so that it will flow around me when I move and won't hide my jeans or top.

Of course I'm wearing a simple velvet collar in white, and I've attached a beautiful silver heart charm that dangles down. And Tina has just finished dusting my skin down with silver, blue and green dazzle dust so I'll sparkle under the lights.

Across the swollen half of my face the Phantom Mask hides the bruising and I've had it spray-painted off white with hints of blue and green. The eye under the mask is painted black so only the white of my eye and my pupil will show through. The other side of my face is covered in the dazzle dust, my eye is lined in green and blue eyeliner and we've even made one of my lips blue the other green.

David helped me with my hair this morning and it's spiked in a crazy chaotic disarray. Tina has since added the coloured hair gel so there are green spikes and blue ones and I was right the silver wasn't very silver it's white and we tested it on Mike who is our current bodyguard this morning while we where in the auditorium, he wasn't very pleased but it has allowed us to only add the white to the tips of my spikes. Tina sprinkled some dazzle dust in my hair too.

A downside to putting what amounts to tiny particles of glitter on your skin is that the stuff tends to move so the stark white of my gloves, jeans and boots now sparkle too.

Overall the effect is mind blowing, I am just too good at this and I smirk in the mirror, I can't wait for people to see my costume.

Grabbing one last item and tucking it in a small pouch on the base of my back to hide it from view I nod to let her know I'm ready, since it's Tina her phone is in her hand and she's snapped a few shots of me.

Leaving the prop room we go to the auditorium and I check I'm happy with the placements on stage, the background is a blue sky with some clouds being projected down, later it will change to a dark stormy sky with moving raindrops.

Across the stage are positioned various glass like screens, when the background changes water will run down these to simulate tears and rain, while high up are lots of tiny blue and green paper raindrops ready to fall down.

One of the stagehands attaches my harness to the clear ropes hanging down and they practice hauling me up about a foot before dropping me to the stage where I then have to act out a staggering fall.

A last check of lights and sounds, a run through of the music and I warm up my body and vocal chords and then Artie is yelling "Ready?" and we are set to go. A very familiar excitement fills me, it's like electricity in my veins, I close my eyes and let Tina put a wide blue ribbon over my eyes, I can see through and under it, then she pulls my hood up for me, she fiddles with the fit until she's happy and then the stage is cleared for me.

"Action!" Artie calls and both the stage and auditorium go dark.

I've picked Brittany Spears Everytime as my regret song, and I really hope I do it justice.

The music starts up and everywhere stays dark.

_"Notice me,"_

A light shines on me, a soft blue light.

_"Take my hand,"_

I lift my right hand and hold it out.

_"Why are we,_

_Strangers when,"_

I crouch bending my legs ready for the next action.

_"Our love is strong,"_

And I 'leap' into the air the harness holding me a foot above the stage.

_"Why carry on without me,"_

I hold both arms out to 'someone' in front of me.

_"Everytime I try to fly,_

_I fall_

_Without my wings,"_

My wings dramatically break and I 'fall' to the stage theatrically staggering.

_"I feel so small,_

_I guess I need you baby."_

Getting my balance back I stand there.

_"And everytime I see you in my dreams,_

_I see your face,"_

I lift my hands and gently draw my hood back revealing my face.

_"It's haunting me,_

_I guess I need you baby."_

During the instrumental I have to take a deep breath, so I make it as visible as possible and stand there letting my head and shoulders drop defeated.

_"I make believe,"_

I lift my head up a sad and pleading expression on my face.

_"That you are here,_

_It's the only way,"_

I wrap my arms around myself.

_"I see clear,"_

Undoing the ribbon I let it flutter to the floor.

_"What have I done,"_

Putting my hands together like I'm praying I 'plead' again.

_"You seem to move on easy,"_

Two fast steps forward with my right arm outstretched.

_"And Everytime I try to fly,_

_I fall_

_Without my wings,"_

My wings dramatically break again and I 'fall' down to my right knee.

_"I feel so small,_

_I guess I need you baby."_

Glancing up at the camera I let out all the pain I went through when I thought my family and friends didn't want me.

_"And everytime I see you in my dreams,_

_I see your face,"_

Hiding my face in my hands I bow my body.

_"It's haunting me,_

_I guess I need you baby."_

I look back up.

Behind me the projector will have changed to the stormy scene and the water will start running down the glass screen, above me the paper raindrops should start to fall to cover me slowly.

_"I may have made it rain,_

_Please forgive me,"_

And I'm back to pleading.

_"My weakness caused you pain,_

_And this song's my sorry."_

My hands press against my chest where my heart should be like I'm in terrible pain and I slump slightly.

During the instrumental I have another big obvious breath to take and some notes to sing as I let my head and shoulders slowly fall.

_"At night I pray,_

_That soon your face will face away,"_

Now I straighten my back, pray and then turn my face away so only the mask can be seen.

_"And Everytime I try to fly,_

_I fall_

_Without my wings,"_

This is the last time my wings 'break', they will look terrible and be clearly useless, I collapse onto my other knee so I'm left kneeling in a growing puddle of confetti raindrops.

_"I feel so small,_

_I guess I need you baby."_

Letting my arms fall to the stage I pose.

_"And everytime I see you in my dreams,_

_I see your face,_

_You're haunting me,_

_I guess I need you baby."_

Pulling the last item from behind me I hide the pieces in my hand and sway 'magically' dragging my 'heart' from my chest, it glows blue and with clever engineering it pulses like it's still beating, I hold it out and drop my head down.

We are now at the last instrumental so I separate my hands showing how my 'heart' is broken down the middle but still pulsing with blue light and then at the end as the stage lights fade I click the button to make them stop, but the right hand one pulses twice more and the light goes out a few seconds after the stage goes completely dark.

A few moments later and Artie yells "Cut!"

The lights come up and I get to my feet brushing my knees, the down side to wearing such impractical boots is that they pick up any and all dirt within a hundred mile radius.

"Did you get it all okay?" I call out.

"Yes," and I can just make out the bodies huddled around the laptop.

I have to wait to be unhooked and for them to fix my wings so they are no longer 'broken' and then I join everyone at the laptop, they've done a small amount of editing and the five cameras they set up mean we don't have to do that five times, it's a clever bit of positioning, plus it costs too much to do that five times in a row and we'd have to clean up all the confetti raindrops each time.

We watch all five feeds and Lauren plays the recording, so far it's looking really good.

The doors of the auditorium open and Strando is standing there, "Um Hummel?"

"Yes," I call out.

"Dude what are you wearing?" He seems startled.

"I'm an angel," I tell him as if the wings aren't a big enough give away.

"Oh right," he pauses, "Err we need to go to the Principle's office, something just came up and I think your dad is here."

Reassured that the editing will continue I join Strando and I get to see Mike sending a text out to let all my bodyguards know where I'm now going. Stepping out of the dim room and into the bright hallway I blink a few times as a bunch of giggling cheerleaders streams past us.

I wonder why the Principle wants to see me? And why my Dad is here? Maybe it's something to do with looking after Blaine.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot.

Mmm not convinced with this one, it looked better in my head, hope you liked it as much as Kurt did, but then he is a little Diva.

Any and all mistakes in the lyrics are mine and mine alone.


	20. Chapter 20

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and oh look a dollop of Plot (Plot flexes it's wings). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Twenty**

Strolling along beside Strando it's obvious he doesn't register high on the McKinley popularity meter. People throw themselves out of the way of David, they slide away from Noah, Azimio they avoid and don't catch his eye, Sam they smile at and shift side wards, and Finn magically clears a path with everyone who apparently counts smiling and waving at him. But Strando is just one of the rabble, albeit a jock with a letterman.

Though having me as an Angel next to him may be putting people off as they all turn and stare at me, a few jaws drop. Considering some of the things I've worn for Glee club this is relatively tame and I've been used to being stared at since I was little, mother always said it was because I was so pretty and the best dressed boy that they couldn't help themselves.

Of course this is me so I have to swish my hips just so, and I let a happy smile play over my lips, let them say what they want I love this costume and the video we've just made.

"Dude," Strando hisses out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yes?" I whisper back.

"Everyone's staring at us," he says quietly.

"It's because I'm dressed like an angel," I tell him.

Rolling his eyes at me he says, "Well d'uh. Why are you dressed like an angel? Is this another of those crazy fashion things you're into?"

Bouncing along on the balls of my feet I excitedly tell him about shooting my music video and how our Glee assignment is all about regrets, "So since the song is all about saying sorry and it talks about flying I thought wings would be an excellent choice, plus they have pre built breaks in them to simulate how hurting others actually hurts me and that I'm really sorry to have ever caused anyone any pain."

"You do music videos in Glee?" He asks sounding surprised and that's all he picked up from that?

"Strando?" I ask, "Exactly what do you think we do in Glee? I mean technically Coach made you join for a few weeks and you did do that amazing zombie number and then rocked the half time show with the Thriller mash up."

"Well," he shrugs and looks embarrassed, "I used to think you just sat around singing hippy songs and doing gay stuff," at least he has the grace to flush at that comment, "But then we did the Thriller thing and it was cool," he flashes me a grin, "And I really don't know what you do in there, sometimes you'll starting singing in the middle of the school, or wear some freaky clothes, or do dance moves when there's no music playing, sorry dude but you're kinda weird."

"Huh," I say, "I thought everyone knew what we did," I walk along for a few minutes before telling him, "Well as you know in football we have a good enough Coach that she tries to teach us as much as she can about the game, not just plays, but exercises to make us stronger, faster, to throw or kick further. And then she pushes us to try and work out tactics, to find our opponents strong and weak points. She even helps us understand the rules and how to work inside them to maximise our playing."

"Err, okay I get that," the blonde says frowning.

"So that's what we do in Glee, but for music, both dancing and singing. We wrote some of our own songs and won Regionals last year with them. Mike and Brittany often create our choreography, or dance moves, and we usually have sing offs to decide who gets solos for competitions," I inform him and he nods thinking about it.

"And you do videos too? And perform in front of people and stuff?" He seems interested.

"Yes. Mercedes and I did a fabulous video during our Madonna week for Coach Sylvester, she did an amazing rendition of Vogue, I really liked Artie's directorial themes," I say and see the look on his face, "What?"

"You know Coach S is batshit crazy right? And she's always trying to destroy the Glee club and now the Football team," he says.

"I know," I smile, "I like her, scary though she is, and annoying as she tends to go after our funding all the time," trying to explain I tell him, "It's as though for every bad thing she does we get stronger, she tries to tear us down so we rebuild better, by giving us something that challenges us she's forcing us to become more, to grow, we've come so far already we won't give up, we won't be defeated!" I crow and pump my fist in the air and more people stare at us.

I wait for him to disown me and flee but instead he nods, "That kinda made sense, I think, guess it's not as bad as I thought it was, we were all kinda waiting for Hudson to turn gay, but he just swings between Quinn and that scary Berry chick."

"You are aware that people can't choose to be gay, they're born that way," and I know I'm using my bitch tone, it just really gets to me in the end that everyone just assumes I'd pick being this way, to be verbally abused, and for some poor victims out there to be physically assaulted and even murdered for something beyond our control.

"Yeah well I can't see Karofsky choosing to be gay, not when he could have his pick of any girl here, they all pant after him like bitches in heat, and yet he's gay," Strando is clearly mussing and trying to find his way but I can't help feeling offended like I'm some kind of consolation prize. "He's not in Glee and he's really into sports, I mean if you think of a man you'd think of someone like D," and now I'm being emasculated again.

It falls quiet and then we're thankfully at the Principle's office, there are a group of people in there, including my Dad, and the secretary waves us in. It's not until we're through the door I realise the flunky Strando punched yesterday is in the room.

The smile vanishes off my face and I feel the blonde boy gently push me behind him, he's still protecting me, so guess I can let him off for what he said, at least for now.

"Ah Mr Hummel and Mr Strando," Figgins greets us, "Please take a seat," and he waves to the other side of the now very crowded room.

Principle Figgins, Coach Sylvester, and Coach Beiste are behind the desk, Figgins having wisely separated them. On one side of the room is my Dad, me, David, Strando and who I think must be Strando's dad. On the other side is the flunky and a man who must be his dad.

"As I was saying Mr Gulden, your son Alistair has been in far too many incidents that can be classed not only as bullying but also harassment and in the case of the hallway, assault," Figgins says.

"And as we've already established," Mr Gulden says smoothly, "My son Alistair," he pats the boy on the shoulder fondly, "Wasn't there, he was in the locker room when that poor boy," and now I'm waved at, "Was put in the hospital."

"Yes and it's interesting that the only two football players that can place him in the locker room were in the shower area and no other player can remember him being there," Figgins lifts a piece of paper, "In fact most of them remember him not being there and being glad 'that annoying ass kisser of Hyde's was missing,' and I'm quoting one of the nicer reports. Also Coach Sylvester was the person who broke up the beating and she distinctly remembers your son fleeing the scene."

Mr Gulden looks at Coach Sylvester and smiles pleasantly, "Well I'm sure when you reach such an advanced age," and everyone in the room flinches including the flunky, "you have to admit that you need glasses for distance so I sure she's honestly mistaken."

Taking a deep breath Coach gets ready to let him have it and I hide behind my hands, but then Coach Beiste says, "So the fact that she has perfect vision doesn't count? And how about my hearing? Alistair not only made unwanted passes at Kurt he grabbed the boy and held on so that Kurt was forced to call for help, which Strando provided, and then Alistair not only implied Kurt was a whore he offered to pay for those services for the weekend. Twice. And he upped the price on the second offer."

Just hearing it again makes my blood boil and chill at the same the time, I can see David and Dad flex their hands in anger. Surprisingly Strando's hands flex too, as do both Coaches.

"High spirits," the flunky's dad shrugs it off, "They'd got their Coach back and things were happy, and the boy is very girly."

My jaw drops in outrage, why does everyone call me girly?

"Are you saying my son brought this on himself because he happens to be a little effeminate?" Dad growls out glaring at the man.

"Your son?" The man looks shocked, "I thought the bigger boy was yours and Kurt was the one kicked out for being gay and was living under your roof," he turns to his son, "Didn't you say he was kicked out and was living at his boyfriend's dad's house? I mean it's clear David is just going through a phase and is confused, but Kurt," he shakes his head, "Poor boy being born that way."

"No," Dad says going very still, "Kurt's my son, and David is living with us until they both move out to their own place soon."

"Hmm interesting," Mr Gulden nods, "Well I'm sure that has been some misunderstanding somewhere, Alistair is a good boy who wouldn't do anything like that to anyone, and I've already spoken to him about how some people are very highly strung," he waves at me again, "And they will take offence easily," like this whole thing is my fault for not getting the joke, "So there will be NO more occurrences to worry about."

And then he dismisses the whole thing and smoothly turns to Coach Bieste, "I take it everything is now worked out and Alistair will be back on the team?" Standing he goes to leave.

"No," Coach says clearly, "He's a junior and he'll be off the team for the rest of the year, he can try out again next year and he'd need to have a better attitude to his team mates."

Stopping that man turns, "That's too bad, you were one of the reasons I had Alistair transferred to this school, hmm, I guess we'll go with the other discipline then."

Alistair goes pale and starts shaking his head, "Now son," his dad says, "I think Glee club would be an excellent place for you, the club here has gone from nothing to something within two years, but then I'd expect nothing less from a school which boasts the best cheerleading high school squad in the world, the best football coach and now the Glee club, I'll get you signed up," and then the man leaves.

The flunky and I are staring at each other in growing horror in the silence of the room.

"You expect me to let my son go to the same club let alone the same room as this kid?" Dad asks Figgins.

Principle Figgins nods, "And they will be supervised at all times," he looks at Alistair, "And I'm sure Mr Gulden realises that I just need one complaint, from a student or a teacher and I am going to be expelling him, so there will not even be a detention will there?" The boy gives him a hunted look and shakes his head, "Good and from now on Kurt is going to be safe from you isn't he?" Defeated the boy drops his head into his hands and nods. "Alright you can go and remember not one single complaint about anything."

Fleeing the room the boy leaves us behind, crossing their arms Dad and David glare at Figgins, while even Strando's dad looks uncomfortable and asks, "If the boy is sneaky enough to pull a trick to get the fairy," meaning me, "out of the locker room, it's not going to take him long to find a way to hurt him, whoever is chaperoning him only needs to blink for a second."

"I'm not a fairy," I growl out my voice going annoyingly high.

"Really? You're wearing fairy wings in school," Mr Strando says honestly confused.

"Dad," Strando junior says, "They're angel wings he was doing a music video for the Glee club."

"Oh, sorry," I get a simply apology, "You kinda sparkle so I thought fairy was what you was aiming for. Huh it's a pity you couldn't have done a video when my boy was a zombie," he throws his arm around his son, "Best freaking half time show I'd seen for a while, I was real proud of you Scooter, takes a real man to stand out there like that and prance about."

Scooter? Strando's first name is Scooter? And did he say Prance?

"I take it my boy ain't in trouble for hitting the brat? He did do it to protect the little angel there," Mr Strando asks looking anxious.

"Your son is not in any trouble Mr Strando," Figgins reassures him, "We're treating it as if your son was provoked but we do obviously need to tell him not to answer with his fists and that there are always non violent options available to him, and you're free to go."

Dad waits until they leave and then he David go back to glaring at Figgins, "Give me one good reason why I don't go nuts right now about you sticking Kurt in a club with that animal?" Dad asks.

"Because Porcelain there," Coach Sylvester settles herself on a seat opposite, "Is going to be the bait to get that kid out of the school for good."

"I am?" I ask.

"He is?" David asks and Dad just frowns.

Leaning forward Coach Sylvester says, "The choir room and the auditorium are going to be recorded whenever Glee is in session, and that kid is going to slip up on video, no chance to wiggle out, and bam, he's gone for good," she gives David an unfriendly look, "No way to worm his way back in by playing nice to the school board."

Coach Beiste joins her opposite us, "Kurt will never be alone with that boy, but he might be on one side of the class room alone with him, so the boy will be given time and opportunity to say nasty things or even threaten Kurt, I'm sorry about that but we need to see the boy's face and get his words on tape so no one can refute them," she turns to me, "You're eighteen now, so the choice is up to you and David of course." Coach Sylvester frowns at that last comment and looks to the woman next to her thoughtfully.

"We'll think about it," David says and then turns to my Dad, "I got hockey practice tonight but we can do a family meeting when I get back right?"

"Deal," Dad says. "When does the Gulden boy join Glee?"

"Next week," Figgins says.

"Okay well thanks and we'll let you know," Dad stands up followed by David so I stand too, "Come on boys, you got class to go to," Dad eyes me up, "I think you need to change first Kurt."

"I'll take him to the props room," David volunteers, "And then I'll walk him to class."

Dad goes off to work and the Coaches are bickering as they leave the office, strolling next to David in a deserted hallway I mull over what just happened. Do I even want to be bait?

"Dude," David nudges me and then grabs my hand, "Try not to think about it, just make a list of pros and cons, then we'll do a family thing tonight and do our best to find the best thing for you, okay?"

"Yes David," I tell him and then ask him, "Do you want to see the music video when it's done?"

"Babe, I'd love to," he slows and makes us stop then he leans in and whispers in my ear, "If you weren't covered in glitter right now I'd have you pressed up against a wall and I'd be ravaging you, you look fucking hot in that angel get up," he runs his eyes up and down me making me shiver, "We're taking that home with us and you're gonna dress up in wings, those boots, those gloves and nothing else and I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want to you."

My heart is pounding and knees feel wobbly, "Okay," I breathe out.

"Awesome, now lets go get you naked in the props room, I got a problem you can help me out with," and he rubs the bulging front of his jeans suggestively, "unless you're tired, or not in the mood?" He gives me an out.

Gripping his hand tightly I drag him down the hallway quickly and he laughs quietly, "I'm assuming that's a yes babe," he teases me and I speed up.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot.


	21. Chapter 21

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a tiny touch of Plot (Smut likes Plot's wings). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-One**

We end up running through the hallways, David a few steps behind me, his hand must have reached out as I feel a small touch so I run faster a smile spreading across my face, a dark chuckle from behind me makes me shiver and then we're here and I dart into the props room.

Turning around I back up biting my lip and then he's there, he looms in the doorway watching me. Dropping my eyes I wait impatiently and then he's right in front of me. His hand cups my chin and draws my head up as he angles his head to kiss me gently.

My lips are currently covered in lipstick and it clings to his mouth when he pulls back, he realises and scrubs at his mouth, "Fuck, that's annoying," he frowns, "How the hell do guys kiss girls when they're covered in that crap?"

The room has a very small weak shower, "I can wash first," I offer.

Shaking his head he says, "No, I want you the way you are right now," his hand traces through my hair, "Such a beautiful, sexy little angel, and you're all mine," I rub against his hand and I wonder what he is going to demand of me. "God I want you so freaking much," he mutters, "I really want to push you over a table right now and just take you," I shudder in delight, "To slide inside that hot tightness and listen to you moan my name," he breathes into my ear.

"We can do that," I whisper wanting him inside of me, it's been so long, and all he's let me have recently is a finger, I want more.

"Can't," he dashes my hopes, "Promised I'd be good," damn that stupid promise to my Dad.

"Please," I beg unfairly of him, "I need you so much David."

"Babe, I know," he says, "I need you too," he smiles at me, "Not long until Saturday, and then we're free to do what I want," I nod, reluctant to wait that long. He goes and locks the door, "But no one said we couldn't mess around first. So Kurt right at this moment want do you want the most, and it can't be penetrative sex."

Thinking it over I smile and fall to my knees, bowing my head and putting hands behind my back I tell him, "Master I would love to suck you."

"Yeah? Well what about something for you?" He asks me even as his hands move to his belt and he starts unbuckling it.

My mouth goes dry and I shake my head, I just really want to do this for him. Eyes glued to his hands I watch as he steps closer and then unzips his jeans, tugging at the material he pushes his jeans and boxers down his hips a little and he widens his stance to keep them up and to keep his balance.

Freeing himself of the restrictive material he's already hard and swollen. Eagerly I reach for him with my hands and mouth and then I stop, looking up at him I politely ask, "Please master, please may I do this?"

"Good boy," he tells me and I smile happily, "Of course you can, nice and slow, then I want you to swallow down every drop for me, you will won't you?"

Nodding I touch him with my fingers and he's feverishly hot as I trace his length, his skin giving off so much heat. He's beading pre come which I lean forward and lick from his crown causing him to grunt, I flick my eyes up at him and he's eyes are dark as they watch me.

Taking my time I relearn all the veins and bumps, how his testicles hang and the weight of his balls. Grasping him gently I pump my hand and massage those testicles with the other. Lapping at him I also work my jaw so that I can slide him inside my mouth and then I suck at him, he rewards me with a groan and I glance up at him to see he's closed his eyes.

Going torturously slow I bob back and forth making sure I suck and lick when ever I can, my hands are just as slow and I revel in the low moans that escape him even as I enjoy the taste and smell of him. I've missed this, this hardness, his skin like warm silk over steel. The added lubrication and yumminess of his pre come acting like a preview of the main course I'm going to be getting from him soon.

I like being on my knees in front of him, it's a type of power play, one I willing submit to, and knowing that he's aroused by me, that I can pleasure him until he finally gives in and climaxes is heady and exciting stuff.

"Harder," he grunts at me and I feel his hand run through my hair to encourage me, so I obey him and hold him harder in my hands and I suck him more strongly, "Yes. Fuck, Kurt, yes, like that," he breathes out, "That's it angel, oh god, so good," his balls are hard and tucking up under him so I know he's getting close.

The skin-tight jeans were perhaps not the best idea as they're too tight to let me get as hard as my body wants to, it's almost painful, luckily both of my hands are otherwise engaged or I'd be very tempted to touch myself.

His hips swing very slightly unconsciously trying to get me to do more, swirling my tongue around him I take him further down, it's not something I can do too much of and I hear him hiss through his teeth. He holds himself still so I can control the depth and speed, I almost make myself gag a few times until I get the right pace and then I carry on sucking as best I can.

Pulling back from me he says, "Enough, or I'm not gonna last," he's panting now and then he grips my hair as he pushes into my mouth, I deliberately rub him and suck at him, "Yes," and then he keeps me still as he thrusts in and out of me, "Suck harder," he commands me and I do letting my own moans at doing this out.

Steadily we drive him to the edge and then he grunts, "Do you know how freaking sexy it is to hear you make those noises while you're doing that?" His voice is conversational but for the thread of strain woven through it, "I can see you on your knees, and I can hear you sucking me, I can feel your moans on my cock, that hot, wet, temptation you call a mouth is just asking for me to come in it, isn't it?" I nod eager for him and he moves faster.

A hand drops down and he starts to stroke himself right in front of my eyes and he's not going to be long now. Groaning I try harder to please him to make this better for him, he holds me still with one hand and withdraws until only half of my mouth is filled, whimpering in loss I glance up to beg with my eyes and he's almost there, "Now, Kurt, Now!" And he twitches in my mouth, I squeeze his testicles to get more as his hand keeps emptying him, my mouth is flooded with that thick salty liquid and I gulp him down, "Yes, swallow, all of it Kurt, yes," he crows triumphantly until at last there is no longer and he starts to grow soft.

Grip relaxing his hand falls from my hair so I take the opportunity to scoop more of him in until my face and nose are buried against his groin and I hum happily to myself. I've pleased my master and he is patting my hair now letting me know he's enjoyed it. When he taps my face I let him go and sit back on my heels smiling up at him.

Licking my lips I smirk at him, "Master while I'm thankful for you letting me do that for you," I glance down at him, "I may have made a mess of you."

Huffing out a laugh he agrees, "Dude my dick is wearing way more of your lipstick than your lips are," motioning me to stand he holds a hand out for me to take, "Guess I'm gonna have to take a shower with you, purely for cleaning up you understand," he grins at me and I nod.

"Of course master, it's very kind of you to put yourself out like that for me," I wiggle out of the hooded cardigan and unlace the corset making sure to drag the ribbons all the way out.

Once the corset is off he helps me with the wings and they are hung carefully to one side, "Oh yeah they are coming home with us, " he says, "I'm having you over the bed one of these days wearing those things, and the rest babe," he motions for me to keep undressing and leans back against a table not bothering to cover himself up.

The gloves are next and they are a little fiddly to undo on my own but I manage, when I bend over to do my boots I get a nice view of David ogling me and his hand is already squeezing his rapidly recovering erection.

Stepping out of the boots I tug off my white socks and then turn so he can see me undo my too tight jeans, it's a relief to work them down my hips and then off my body. Letting them fall into an untidy mess, I'm not wearing them again, I fight my reflex to cover myself and I bow my head to him.

"Shower," he says and I skip over to it and turn it on getting the temperature just right before stepping under the flow. The sound of things hitting the little table nearby catches my attention but I keep my eyes forward and then he's stepping in behind me and pulling the silly plastic shower curtain closed. "There that's better," he growls in my ear as his hardness bumps into my back.

Grabbing a handful of shower gel he starts to wash me, he runs his hands all over me and teases the points he knows are the most sensitive. Scrubbing his own groin clean he turns me so that we can kiss, his tongue delving into my mouth and exploring leisurely, I grip his shoulders and then curl my hands up into his hair sighing into him.

My nipples are tweaked and when I can't stand it any longer I break the kiss and let my head fall back as I moan his name, "David, oh sweet McQueen, so good," all our encounters recently have been fast and frantic and while I desperately need him I'm enjoying this more drawn out moment too. Dipping his head he sucks on one and my legs wobble as the sheer electricity and jolts of arousal thunders through me, swapping to the other he uses his teeth and nips at me, giving up any pretence of caring that we're in school I hook a leg around him and carry on moaning, "David, master, please, oh, oh so very good," my hands grip his hair and I tug wanting more.

Instead he breaks off and I whine, he turns me and forces me to lower my leg before making me spread them and to lean into the cold tiles. His hand lowers and then he's circling my entrance and I try and push my hips back, I get a slap on a buttock for my efforts and then he is pushing his finger into me using the gel as a lubricant, normally he won't improvise but it's so good. I can't help my hips rolling and meeting him so he'll thrust deeper into me, strangled sobs are falling from my lips and his mouth fastens on the dip between my shoulder blades as he bites and sucks marking me as his.

A second finger joins the first and we both have to take it slow until I adjust the then he rams them into me catching my prostrate and I helplessly rut myself onto his fingers, "Yes, harder, oh David, harder, please, master, more, oh Gaga give me more," I practically scream.

The third finger probes me and I don't wait to adjust I just take him and ride them giving myself up to it and begging him, "Please I'm so ready, please just take me, please, I've been so good, oh need you so much, please master, please."

"No," he says, "Not yet," I almost cry in disappointment, not that I stop my hips moving. "Touch yourself," he orders me and I let one hand wrap around my hardness and pump it. He presses closer to me and I think he's doing the same to himself with the hand that isn't busy inside of me. Kisses fall on my shoulder, "So hot, so sexy, god I'm gonna come so hard inside of you on Saturday, I'm gonna have you on your stomach as I take you from behind," his words enflame me and I can feel the tingles building higher, "I'm gonna make you moan my name and beg me to go harder and faster, and you will beg me over and over until I finally let you come after you fall apart and surrender everything to me," I cry out at that thought wanting to be bound for him now, to have him drive into me to slake both our lusts.

"Now," he growls, "Come for me now Kurt," and he somehow twists his fingers inside me as I howl out my climax spurting over the shower stall wall, and he shoots onto the side of my hip as he calls my name.

Clinging to one another we unfortunately have to come down from our blissful states, he gives me a long slow lingering kiss and then we lazily wash each other.

He's thought ahead and there are towels waiting on the little table. Dry we climb into our clothes, we take a few minutes to clean up mess we've made and then he holds his hand out to me.

I get one more linger kiss as he tells me, "I love you Kurt, thank you babe, and I promise to make it up to you this weekend," and then he walks me to class.

Sitting down after apologising to the teacher for my lateness I pull out my notebook and do my best not to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot.


	22. Chapter 22

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a tiny touch of Plot (To Plot or not to Plot). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"He's not going to be long Kurt," Dad says patiently, "He did text to say he was just leaving the ice rink so sit down before you wear a hole in the floor from pacing up and down like that."

Sitting down next to him I try and listen to the news but quickly zone out. So far today I've managed to stay awake in lessons, dodge Mercedes who was the one person who would have noticed that something had happened in school but that was only because she's trying to dodge me and my questions about her and Sam. And there have been no more bullying incidents.

Oh and Noah's plan seems to be working, almost everyone at school is talking about him and Blaine and how Noah must have run out of fresh meat if he's hitting on a guy, and that Blaine's playing hard to get 'coz Noah's being all sweet and walking him to class instead of just pulling him into the janitor's closet to get some.

Also I've been with Artie and Lauren a lot working on my video, we think it's finished and I'm going to show it Mr Schue tomorrow lunch time. It looks amazing and I'm very happy with most of it, what I wouldn't give for a bigger budget but we make do and as David's said before it forces us to be more creative anyway pushing us to work around our limitations.

Talking of David he's leaving hockey practice and should be back soonish, which was why I was just pacing around the living room waiting anxiously for him to get home and we can have dinner and then put the kids to bed before we have a family meeting, a meeting I'm not looking forward to.

Resting my head on Dad's shoulder I lean into his warmth and he holds my hand just like he used to when I was a kid.

Fidgeting I give up and go into the kitchen to help Carole with a crossword, she lasts five minutes and then gets me to check the oven and to lay the table.

Finished I'm wonder what to do next when the door opens and David calls out, "I'm home," skipping over to him I bounce from foot to foot as he puts his kit bag down, "Hey babe, miss me?"

"Yes," I tell him and go on tiptoes to get a soft kiss from him and he pulls me into a hug.

"Finally," Dad's standing in the doorway, "He was wearing a hole in the floor waiting for you, plus now we can eat."

With dinner over David goes to read to the kids, giving them another of his special stories he's thinking of making into a book. As I predicated they're enchanted with him and swarm him, he's going to make a fantastic dad one day.

And then it's time for our family meeting, I settle on the floor between David's legs and lean back into his body as he wraps his arms around me. I can feel each breath he takes and when he talks I can feel it rumble right through me.

Unsurprisingly my brothers all fall back on physical violence in order to make Alistair leave me alone. "Guys," Dad stares at them from his vantage point on the sofa, "You might enjoy beating that kid up, but he'll heal and then he's gonna come after Kurt, we need a long term non violent solution to get rid of him for good."

Both David and Dad argue against me going along with the bait plan, they don't want me anywhere near that boy, "There's gotta be a way to set him up that doesn't involve Kurt," David stands firmly on the not letting me get close to any type of danger, something I appreciate. "All we need is something to show that he's still bad and won't learn from his mistakes, that he's still a danger to those weaker than him," and my master's arms tighten around me protectively.

We all discuss it for over an hour and come up with absolutely nothing, all we need is one more complaint, even a detention to get him kicked out, but David points out that his own dad had enough pull to get him reinstated, so Mr Gulden could too, we need something concrete that Alistair can't wiggle out of it.

Finn's been quiet for the last ten minutes and has a pained expression, either dinner didn't agree with him or he's trying to think. Putting his hand up he waits for us to turn to him, "Then the only way is to let Kurt act as bait."

Outraged at his suggestion David and Dad tag team him on why that's a really stupid idea, yet Finn stands his ground. "No Burt, Dave, I've thought about it and it gives us control over the situation," they go silent, not a good sign, "We know he's gonna try to get to Kurt again, so we give him an opening, an opening we are filming and listening to. If Alistair knows he can get to Kurt, that Kurt is trapped and has no choice but to spend time with him, and if we can move them to one side of the room he'll slip up and we'll have him with concrete proof. Like when that hockey kid was expelled when he was caught on camera bullying Jacob by locking him in a porta potty."

Behind me David stops breathing for a second, "Yeah minor issue with your plan there Hudson," he grinds out, "Kurt's gotta be near that dick."

Up until now I've kept out of it running all their arguments through my head, I know David thinks I don't posses a survival instinct but I really want to get rid of Alistair, and at the moment we're getting nowhere. Clearing my throat I twist to look at David who scowls and says, "Fuck no Kurt, you're not doing it."

"Then tell me another plan where we can catch him out, I can put up with some name calling and empty threats because I'll know I'll never be left alone with him, and I know at the end of it he'll be gone and I'll never have to worry about him again," I try to appeal to his logic.

"No," he refuses to listen, "I am never risking you Kurt, never, do you understand me?"

"Yes David," I go meek and then slump in defeat, "I'll tell Mr Schue I'm leaving Glee tomorrow," I don't think any of them have thought through the rest of this yet.

"What?" Carole sounds shocked, "Why?"

"Because they said Alistair has to join and they can't stop him, so I'll be stuck in a club with him, probably alone some of the time too, and I'm not dumb enough to do that, so I'll have no choice but to quit instead," I lay it out for them and let them mull that over.

"Crap," David hisses and sulks he knows I love Glee as does Dad who's scowling and ready to take people apart with his bare hands.

Helplessly Dad and David eventually come around, albeit reluctantly, they want all sorts of security back ups to make sure I'm as safe as we can make me, and I'm all for the added security.

"You know we could speed the process up," Sam says, "Make next week duets week, and fix the hat of fate so Kurt has to team up with Alistair," eagerly he leans forward, "Then get Mr Schue to not allow them to practice on their own, they can only do it at Glee and then they'll have to sit to one side of the room, under the cameras and microphones, and we'll have Alistair out in no time."

"That could work," Noah says, "Give the idiot a few days to realise he has complete access to Kurt and he'll fall for it. Don't forget next week is the last week before we all rejoin," the month will be up and they'll be back, I've missed them, even Rachel, well some of the time. "Drop that into the conversation and he'll have a narrow window to get even with Kurt, after that I vote we lie and get him kicked out anyway."

Dad and David go to phone Figgins to tell him the plan was on but with lots of amendments to keep me safe. I help Carole with the washing up as the guys suddenly come up with the worst excuses in the world to not be in the kitchen.

"Kurt," she says softly, "You don't have to do this, we'll find another way."

Drying a plate I nod, "I know, but I want it over with, I don't want to have to keep staring over my shoulder and wondering who I can trust and who I can't. Or when the next attack is coming." Putting it down I go for the next one, "Carole? Am I doing something wrong? Is it my fault people keep picking on me?"

"No," she says fiercely and wipes the worst of the water off her hands placing them on my shoulders she shakes me slightly, "Never ever believe any of this is your fault Kurt. You are a sweet if somewhat bitchy young man who has never in his life deserved any of this. You are not the one who is causing any of this, they are ones at fault, they're the ones who need to learn that what they're doing is wrong."

Her hug is hard and she kisses my hair, "This backward town has no idea just what you are sweetheart, and one day it's going to open it's eyes and it'll be too late because you'll be gone and New York, or any of those big cities are going to be lucky to have you there. Thank you for setting me up with Burt, I know you did it to get close to Finn but everything turned out alright in the end, and I've done my best with Finn yet between you and Burt you're helping him grow into a man I'm going to be so proud of. And you? Well you're already surpassing any and all hopes Burt had for you, so you don't let them get to you, and you prove to all of them you're more of a man than they'll ever be."

"Okay," I whisper my eyes burning and I miss my mom so much right now, I think she'd like Carole.

We finish the washing up and I offer to give her a manicure to calm us both down, she does far too much manual cleaning for it to be good for her hands. Sitting at the table I rub creams, touch up nails and we gossip harmlessly about stars and the latest romantic comedies.

Needless to say Dad and David are in foul moods as they can't protect me the way they want to. Trying to find the happy bit I can see they're both bonding, with David looking up to Dad, and Dad hopefully able to lay to rest his fears of what David is like as a partner for me. The crowning moment is when Dad holds one of his weak beers out to David, my master doesn't really drink but he takes it and they go watch some Deadliest Catch together. Carole makes a note of the beer to make sure Dad doesn't over do it and break his weekly allowance.

Retreating to Carole and Dad's room I sit on the bed, snack on fruit and watch my Sex in the City DVDs while Carole shakes her head and picks holes in the plot, she laughs at the jokes but is convinced they're all tramps who need to actually talk to a man and that Carrie should end up with Mr Big.

David sticks his head around the door, "Hey babe, you nearly ready for bed?"

"Yes, we just have five more minutes of this episode," I point to the TV screen.

"Cool, I'll see you downstairs, night Mrs H," he waves and vanishes back out.

"So do you always do as you're told?" She asks while watching the TV.

"Of course, I try and be a good sub to him," I still can't believe how well my family are taking this.

"Hmm, so what happens when he works out you manipulated him into letting you play bait by dramatically telling us all you'd have to quit Glee?" And I freeze at her question.

"Technically I was merely pointing out the consequences of not playing bait," I say slowly, "He still had every right to demand I not be bait and to accept I'd have to quit Glee and then I would have done as I was told and quit."

I get a thoughtful look from her and I know I came very close to manipulating him, but I left the choice up to him, I don't want to play bait, but I don't want to quit Glee either. "Thank you," I tell her, "I know I skirted the edge with that I'll work on being a better sub." Leaning over the bed I kiss her cheek, "I'll see you in the morning, and I do love you Carole."

"I love you too Kurt," she tells me and I skip to say goodnight to Dad then I descend into the basement and the natural chaos that ensues around my brothers.

Noah has Finn in a headlock as Sam and Dave watch in bemusement, "Do I want to know what's going on?" I ask standing on the stairs.

"Probably not," David holds his hand out to me so I cross the room to take it, "I think they're wrestling for who has to put the trash out tomorrow and Finn's losing."

Rolling my eyes at them I huff, "Noah stop being mean to Finn you know he always losses at this, and Finn stop making bets with Noah when you know you never win."

"But dude," Finn whines, "I was totally gonna win this time," he's still in the headlock and is trying to use his height against Noah without success.

"In your dreams bro," Noah scoffs, "Besides I wanna leave early tomorrow so I can get to Rachel and Blaine's, then I can catch a ride," and probably a second breakfast, "and walk them into school. Can't do that if I'm stuck putting the trash out."

"It's cool I got it for you Noah," David says volunteering, "I don't mind taking the trash out."

Letting Finn go Noah stands, "Thanks," and then he grins, "Finn always gets it wrong anyway."

"Hey," Finn's indignant and on the floor, picking himself up he brushes his clothes down and I mentally shudder at the amount of crumbs hitting the carpet, "I just get a little confused sometimes, and I'll help you Dave."

Getting ready for bed I go through my routine while the guys goof off on the console, I can't believe they play football in school and them come home and play again on a games machine, honestly boys.

Though I notice that Noah's knee touches David's and they sit like that until I bitch at them all and they have to get ready for bed as it's a school night.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your alerts and messages, they really mean a lot.


	23. Chapter 23

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a tiny touch of Plot (Step by Step or Plot by Plot). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Go to the Principle's Office Puckerman!" Mr Cutler screams at my brother in rage.

"Why?" Noah yells back from the whiteboard.

"Because I said so or I'll make a call I've been wanting to about sending you to Juvie you little piece of Jewish shit," is the idiot's answer and my brother goes pale, he's afraid of Juvie.

"Well screw you," Noah yells, "We'll see what the Principle says about you being a major douche," and he storms out of the classroom.

Ten minutes into our lesson and Mr Cutler made Noah do an advanced math question, which Noah managed to puzzle out causing the teacher to have a spectacular melt down and pick a verbal fight with my brother.

Unknown to Cutler one of the jocks videoed the whole thing so I can see that hitting the blogging spheres soon and Noah being vindicated, this might mean Cutler gets kicked out, not having a math teacher would increase the learning potential more than he does.

I'll phone for a new bodyguard to walk me to French and get Artie to check for the video upload so we can show it to the Principle as soon as possible. Today might turn out to be a good day.

Humming Mr Cutler wipes the board clean and smiles to himself, I don't trust that smile in the slightest, and my stomach sinks when he turns, he's so clearly plotting something.

"Kurt," he's being friendly.

"Yes Mr Cutler," I go into helpful friendly mode.

"I need some things from the supply cupboard, and you're such an honest young man," my skin crawls at his sugary sweet tone, "I'm sure I can trust you with the key," No one but the teachers are supposed to have the key. And then he tells me it's the supply cupboard on the far side of the school, the lonely deserted one in the part of the school that no one else goes to.

"Sir, are you sure you want to give me the key?" I query politely, "And that supply cupboard would take me ages to get to and then to get back, I'd miss a lot of my lesson..."

"Are you disobeying me?" He asks, "Because I've heard you're supposed to be a good little boy who enjoys doing as you're told," his tone hints at other things and I can't help the flush spreading on my face.

Uncertain I stand up and he grins in triumph and I smell a trap. Picking my phone up I go to slip it in my pocket but he interrupts, "No you won't be needing that, leave it on your desk," so I put it back down, "Good boy," I feel a little sick hearing him say those words.

"Um Mr C?" One of the jocks has his hand up, "I really need the bathroom, can I be excused?"

"No," the teacher's calm facade cracks.

"Err, I feel really sick, can I go the nurse?" Another asks looking in perfect health.

"No, wait a little longer and see if it clears up," Cutler snarls.

As I reach the teacher he holds the key out and I take it, "There's a parcel labelled with my name on it, just bring it back for me, it's a nice surprise," he's setting me up somehow.

Going to the door I look back and he gives me a patronising smile, behind him two of the jocks are texting furiously, and another one sticks his hand up, "Mr Cutler? I forgot I have an appointment at the dentist to go to..."

Even I know that excuse is lame, "No, you'd be late, just let your parents know after the lesson, and put those phones away, you should be paying attention."

Stepping out into the deserted hallway I can feel the giant target painted on my back, walking down towards where I need to go I double back, creep under the door and flee as silently as I can. Either my route is booby-trapped or the supply cupboard is. I need an ally and one who's a teacher.

Sprinting I go straight to the boy's locker room and call out, "Coach? Coach Beiste?" Please let her be here.

"Hey boy," she calls back and I hurry to find her, she's stacking towels, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yes, but Mr Cutler," and her face closes down, "Said I had to go to the black hole supply cupboard for him and he gave me the key," I hold it up in evidence, "He said I wouldn't need my phone and he really wants me to go alone. Some of the jocks tried to get out class, I think to protect me but he wouldn't let them go."

Studying me she thinks it over, "If it were any other school but here and if I didn't know you so well..." Making a decision she holds a hand out, "Give me the key, you're a student so I'll keep it safe, I just need to grab my phone and I'll let know Figgins where we're going.

Only a few minutes later we're walking through the hushed corridors and I feel safer already though I'm jumpy and she pats my shoulder comfortingly.

"Porcelain," A voice calls out and I squeak loudly. We both spin to find Coach Sylvester striding towards us, "Got a call from Figgins asking me to go with you Beiste and keep the sweet little lady here safe."

"Sue," Coach Bieste says and quickly fills her in, they step to one side leaving me out of it and brainstorm, they turn and look at me for a few seconds and then go back to whispering. "Agreed?"

"Agreed, let's get this show on the road, I'll go first you two follow me," and then Coach Sylvester moves ahead of us and I get to see the training she's always boasting about in action as she checks out doors and corridors before letting us move closer, I think she's checking for tripwires too.

Reaching the last intersection she motions us closer, "I'm going to check the door, then you porcelain will move up and unlock the door, Beiste you'll be on the other side videoing the whole thing on your phone. When I signal you Kurt you're going to go into power bottom mood and yank the doors open, I'll grab you and pull you to the side. Then I'll check the room out first, we'll secure the package, I'll open it. If everything is still safe we'll take you back to the idiot who sent you on this little wild goose chase and wait to see what he does next," I nod, happy not to be in the firing range for once and Coach Beiste starts filming.

The Coach's stealthily get into place and I wait for them to motion to me and then I strut nervously down letting the heels of my boots catch on the floor, Coach Beiste hands me the key and I put it in the lock, I get one more nod from Coach Sylvester and unlock the door.

It's at that point we trigger their trap.

The double doors burst open and slushies are thrown at my face, I manage to get my arm up enough and turn my head so my eyes are clear. "Take than you fucking homo bitch!" one of my assailants cries.

Rapidly backing away I can make out the other flunky, not Alistair, pity now I'll still have to play bait. There are two other jocks, ones I didn't know hated me, I've never seen them hanging out with Hyde.

None of the boys have see the silently frowning Coaches and the flunky crows, "Who'da thought that waste of space Cutler would manage to get you here alone and helpless," he brings his fists us, "Surprise Hummel, enjoy your new trip to the hospital, I promise we'll make it one way this time," the three boys laugh cruelly.

"Interesting plan," Coach Sylvester says crossing her arms and drawing their attentions, "You failed though, give up and I'll go lightly on you boys…"

"Shit it's Coach Sylvester," one of the other boys says sounding scared.

"She's nothing," the flunky sneers, "A woman of her advanced age won't be a problem," he grins at the dangerous flash in her eyes as she straightens up no longer slouching and at ease.

"Really boys," Coach Beiste says, "Stop this now and we'll have you on tape surrendering."

"Oh god," the last boy whimpers, "It's the Panther too, we're so screwed…"

"Grow a pair Minski," the flunky growls, "She's too fat to be a worry, and I'll take that phone you useless bitch, women should know better than to push real men around," he advances on her.

"You wouldn't know how to be a real man," she counters and then locks eyes with me tipping her chin and then she winds back her arm, "Kurt, go long, get to Figgins!"

Coach Sylvester snaps into action blocking the two boys from following me and then I'm concentrating on running down the hallway and on the phone currently flying through the air, that woman can throw. I make a fumbling catch and snatch the phone bolting for the Principle's office.

Behind me I can hear the flunky scream, "We have a runner, intercept."

"He's got a radio!" Beiste is yelling so now I know the boy has called for help and someone or someones is going to try to stop me.

Pounding on I faintly hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Coach Beiste yelling, "Don't kill him!"

"Well damn that takes all the fun out of it," trust Coach Sylvester to use deadly moves. "He's getting away!" And footsteps, so at least one of the three is after me and I run faster.

Lockers flash past me and I mentally map out a route that gives me the fastest time to get to the Principle and find help for the two Coaches, it means the chances of being attacked also go up, I'll have to risk it.

Skidding around the corner I curse the bullies doing this, these boots were built for being fashionable not running and they're already pinching my toes.

An intersection comes into sight and a really big boy stands there with his arms outstretched, with nothing to lose I keep going and at the last second let myself fall to the floor gliding past him, the floor wax is cheap so it's extra slippery and I'm able to get to the other side, but I can't turn down the corridor I want I'll have to take a side corridor.

"Fuck!" The would be attacker yells and then says, "He went that way."

With two of them on my tail I daren't stop and dashing this way is tiring me out, I'll have to circle round to the Principle's soon.

A jock steps out of one of the boys' bathrooms and his eyes widen as he sees me running with pursuers, he hesitates for a second and then calls out, "Hummel you need help?"

"Yes!" I would have thought it was obvious and then he throws himself at the boys behind me causing them all to crash to the ground before the fist fight breaks out.

Slowing down I get my bearings and dart down the corridor that brings me back to the main thoroughfare to the Principle.

"HUMMEL!" The flunky is yelling, "I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands, you bitch!"

He must have broken past the unknown jock and I speed up. Twisting and turning I finally see the right hallway.

Slowing down and looking behind me I can't see him but I can hear his footsteps so I start yelling, "Principle Figgins! Noah! Help!"

My brother bolts out of the office a few seconds later, "Bro?"

Figgins is on his heels, "Mr Hummel? Where are Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester?"

"There were jocks waiting for us, they managed to get two of them," holding out the phone I tell him, "We got video footage."

"That's it you are SO dead," the flunky is racing towards us, Noah grabs me and pushes me behind him as Figgins steps up.

"No Mr Bell, it is over and you will go in my office where you will…" Principle Figgins starts to say but the boy simply punches the smaller man who drops holding his face.

"Shut up you useless bastard," the flunky is panting and says, "Puckerman move outta the way, I know the kid's infected you with the gays but I'll beat it outta you, you'lll thank me later."

Noah pauses and then says, "Fuck no Bell, bring it if you think you got what it takes to beat me, the only way you're getting to my little bro is through me."

"Not a problem," the boy sneers, "You've grown soft, it's time some new blood took over this place and put things right."

They square off and I say, "Noah be careful."

"Yeah Puckerman, be careful wouldn't wanna be too roughed up for your late night gay orgies you've been having," he taunts Noah.

And my brother laughs, "Dude you're just jealous 'coz my family's the coolest, and Finn's not cute enough to start an orgy at home, he's really not my type."

All I see is a flicker of a letterman then Azimio has slammed into the flunky having snuck down the stairs, "Too much talking, not enough hitting," and then Azimio and Bell battle while I stand frozen and feeling sick, I hate violence.

Noah backs me up further scanning the area, "Z incoming!"

Two jocks are coming at us from behind and Noah swings around to guard me, the boys slow and point at the fight, one of them asks, "Friend or foe?"

"Z's good," Noah grunts out warily watching them as they past us.

They wade into the fight and grab Bell holding his arms and effectively trapping him, Azimio uses it to his advantage to get a few more blows in and then steps back.

Wiping his nose, which is bleeding Azimio says, "Snowflake you okay?"

"Yes Azimio, just really shaken," I huddle into Noah's side and I think the fights are over now.

Getting unsteadily to his feet Principle Figgins says, "Someone get the nurse."

"Um what about Coach Beiste and Sylvester? They're still by the supply cupboard. And there was a boy who helped me by tackling one of the ones chasing me," I ask.

"I got it," Azimio fishes his phone out, "Guys I need some muscle. Yo Hummel where've they gotta go?" And I give him the places and he sends unknown people off to 'secure the area', he steadies Principle Figgins who goes to call the police then he turns around to Bell who's glaring at me from between the two boys holding him prisoner, "Okay you fucker I got some of you and I will find out who the rest of you are, if there are any of you left after this," Azimio growls into the flunky's face.

Cuddling into Noah I shiver and then the nurse is there to see to all of our injuries.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Hoped you liked the drama, and it's not even 'Saturday' yet.


	24. Chapter 24

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and too much Plot (Plot comes in from the cold). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Please Mr Hummel," Principle Figgins tries to calm my dad down while holding a bag of ice to his own face, "The culprits are nearly all rounded up and are just being questioned by the police now. Child Services are here to take them away."

That seems to appease both Dad and David who are still glaring at the Principle and Dad asks, "And that teacher?"

"Well that one's easier," Coach Sylvester barges into the office.

"Sue," Figgins complains but she ignores him.

"The last I saw he was being bundled into a police car to await his day in court and good riddance," she pauses and looks at her reflection in the glass muttering, "I barely look twenty two what are they all talking out?"

"Sue!" Figgins tries to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh, Porcelain, we've got three of them on camera they're being dragged in front of a judge later today and the prognoses is that they're guilty of some very serious stuff, if my crystal ball was still working I'd see Juvie in their futures," even though they've attacked me and brought this on themselves I still shudder at the name of that place, Noah is so afraid of it and David holds me tighter. Seeing me huddling she comes over and pats me on the shoulder, "It's going to be okay Lady, they won't bother you again."

"There was a forth one," David says, "What about Tyler? Is he gone too?"

"No," Figgins says and then has to shout Dad and David down. "Please we know he's guilty it's on his record and when he hears the fate of his co-conspirators it should shock him out of whatever crime riddled fantasy he's in. The actions of these students will not go unnoticed and they will not go unpunished. As of now Mr Tyler is in the same position as Mr Gulden, just one complaint and I will have him out."

"Yeah well one more incident and I'll have to seriously consider pulling Kurt outta school," David growls, "He's more than smart enough to home school himself."

Giving us meaningless platitudes Figgins attempts to sooth my master, which I could tell him is a pointless exercise where my safety is concerned. Coach Sylvester simply stares at David trying to figure him out, oh please don't let her realise, the gossip would be around the school in a heartbeat.

Leaving the office David and Dad are going to escort me to my last lesson of the day, gym. You'd think with all the running for my life they'd let me off.

Looking across at David I ask, "You'd really pull me out of school?"

"Yeah," he grunts and then takes my hand squeezing gently, "You could teach yourself better than half these idiots, and I'm sure Mr Schue would be happy to give you singing and dancing lessons at the weekend. I don't wanna do it but if these morons keep this up we might have to. Jesus just what is their problem with you? Is not like you're doing anything to them." Lifting my hand up he kisses it, "And if we have to pull you I'm hoping your dad would be okay for you to study at the garage so we'll know you're safe."

Weighing it in my mind I guess he's right, either I study by myself and stay safe or get badly beaten up. "Okay, but I really don't want to have to leave," I tell him. Why am I the one that would have to leave?

"I know babe," he smiles sadly upset he wasn't there to protect me himself.

Dad slings his arm around me, "Won't be the first time I've had to seriously consider it either son," he says, "And if you need the office for studying you let me know, it's open to you any time."

"Snowflake!" A loud voice calls out and I sigh as Azimio steams into view and then blocks our path. I should be grateful to him, as he did fight the flunky so Noah's Social Worker was impressed Noah didn't get into a fight and that's a really good report she's putting in for him. And Azimio's minions made it to the sites and secured them so that all the boys were apprehended. So yes I should be grateful.

"Hello Azimio," I greet him and mentally wince at the giant bruise on his face, he's proud of it though and various jocks seem impressed by it too.

"Bro," David nods and gets a bro hug from Azimio who uses the move as a distraction to hiss into my boyfriend's ear.

"Dude that Tyler dick was talking shit about knowing where you and Snowflake live," Azimio says and my blood runs cold, beside me both guys snap to attention, "Course I put him right and said you was moving out this weekend to your little 'lurve pad'," in this boy's mouth that sounds obscene, "And no one barring Kurt's dad knows where it is," Turning to my Dad Azimio says loudly, "Man that was awesome of you Mr H giving them a place to stay like that, see you round guys," and with that he wanders off leaving us puzzled.

"What did he say to you?" Dad asks in a low voice.

"That he was sure of him, Strando, Cooper and some kid called Zach but he can't guarantee any other jock and he said to keep watching our backs," David answers him quietly before loudly saying, "Damn how the hell did he find out we were getting our own place?"

Around us the pupils are all listening so Dad shrugs playing along, "Too late now, at least they don't know the address," Jacob Israel darts down a hallway so that's going viral in a few seconds. "Well that should confuse them," Dad mutters and we start walking again.

Dropping me off at the locker room Dad pats my shoulder, "You stay close to your brothers and Dave and when you're back from school and practice me and Carole are gonna have dinner ready for you, it's your last Friday family dinner at home before you go off and live with Dave," Dad's eyes are suspiciously bright and he rubs at them.

"Love you Dad," I whisper.

"Love you too Buddy," he tells me and then he reluctantly leaves to go back to work.

"Come on babe," David tugs my hand and walks me inside where Noah is waiting for me at my locker, David says goodbye and thanks Noah again for saving me.

Speeding through changing I stick close to Noah and file into the hall where Coach Beiste is waiting for us, "Alright guys listen up, we were going to play dodge ball but I've changed my mind, so I want ten teams and you can compete against each other, I've made the team selections already," as she calls them out I notice she's put me with Noah.

Gym over with I trail after Noah and get ready for football practice, I make sure I sit very prominently so that David, my brothers and my friends can all see me at the same time.

It's interesting to watch Noah and Azimio who are being high fived and bro hugged constantly. They really must be taking this looking after their kicker very seriously indeed. Keeping Azimio's advice in mind on who he can vouch for I try and stick to my friends, family or Strando, and as a last resort Azimio.

When it comes to showering after practice I go and find David and then go to shower where a stall has been kept between Finn and Sam for me. Noah is opposite and David pushes me into the stall, we don't have a tickle fight this time but all the guys are relaxed and don't seem worried we're going to sudden spontaneously have gay sex in front of them.

Hyde is still on the team but no one is having anything to do with him and I can see Coach eyeing him up, probably noticing the shift and wondering when she can politely kick him off. His days are now numbered.

Sitting down we get told we have an away game next week and that the team is good but we can beat them if we keep our heads in the game and don't get cocky. Part of me is listening and part of me is getting really mad.

Tyler not only chased me he seems to have made a comment about knowing where I live, which could be taken as a threat to my family. Those boys attack me, they make me afraid and now they are going after my family and friends, I've getting very tired of all of this, I really hope Hyde, Gulden and Tyler are all that are left so I just have to avoid them or in Gulden's case act as bait.

It's not fair, this shouldn't be happening to me. Unhappily I stare at the floor and I feel David's hand take mine, I smile up at him and try to pay attention to what Coach is saying.

Thankfully we can escape shortly afterwards and I'm hungry today. At home I put our kits in the wash so we can take them with us tomorrow. Down in the basement are boxes of clothes, I've whittled them right down and I trail my fingers over the evidence of me leaving.

Sitting in my room it finally sinks in that I'm moving out, that I'm growing up and getting on with my life, even if I'm still going to the same horrible school that should be burnt to the ground.

Dinner is simply chicken and vegetables. It's cooked perfectly, and the subjects are light, no one mentions the incident from today. And we laugh and joke and tell stories. We have a family dinner and it's good, so very good. After mom died I never thought we'd ever get this again, Dad and I tried so hard, but this? We don't have to try at all it just happens on it's own.

Dad and Carole keep gazing at each other, content and in love occasionally having to calm the rest of us down. My brothers eat and laugh and make fun of themselves and other people. The kids chomp and chatter and giggle. David is sitting there a delighted expression on his face, and I want this with him forever, to have this with our future children.

Falling silent I end up looking around at all of them and it finally hits me that I belong. That no matter what happens I have a place to come to and so does David. Even though all of us kids are going to leave one day we can go to any of the others and we'll still be part of a family.

Here I'm not the freaky gay kid, the one everyone ignores, the one who's always alone, the one who invites kids to his party but knows deep down no one will ever come, the one that's on the outside looking in and wishing with all his heart he could be a part of it.

I've had to wait for so long for this moment. Not just having Dad and David who love me but more family and friends than I've ever had in my life, I wish mom were here to see it I know she'd be right at home here and then I see her picture on the mantelpiece so she already is, and beside her is Finn's dad and Sam, Stacie and Stevie's parents too.

I never believed them when they said I was loveable, I've always thought it was my fault, and yes sometimes I can be a little bit like Rachel, but I dress better than her, and now I'm starting to understand the problem isn't with me, it never was.

A sob escapes me and I drop my cutlery to cover my mouth and it crashes into me all at once, I think I've just had a break through.

It's been a terrible journey but I made it and I belong. I am loved.

I BELONG.

I'M LOVED.

"Kurt? Babe?" David's staring at me worried and I can't speak because I'm crying so hard because I'm so happy.

"Buddy?" Dad asks reaching for me.

All my siblings are trying to comfort me or help me and overwhelmed I flee for the bathroom.

"I've got it," Carole says firmly and then steps in closing the door behind her. "Kurt?" She asks and I just try to breathe. "Sweetie?"

"Happy," I manage to get out and walk into her hug, "I belong," I sob, "I really belong," and she rubs my back, "You love me, you all really love me."

"Oh honey of course we do, who couldn't love you?" She says cuddling me and letting me get my emotions under some kind of control. "Never ever think we don't, we love you so much," her voice breaks a little too, "And you will always belong no matter what happens."

"Thank you," I whisper into her ear fully aware of the unsightly blotches on my face and the snot on my face, "Thank you Mama Carole."

A second later she stiffens in my arms then pulls back to search my face, "I… Kurt… What?"

"Mama Carole," I say shyly. After all who wrote the rule that said I was only entitled to one mother? She'll never replace my mom, and she'd never want to, but she can be like a mother to me.

"Oh Kurt, sweetie," and she's holding me so tightly as she starts sobbing too. We end up crying happily together.

"Uh babe? Mrs H?" David knocks on the door, "You okay in there?" There is a thread of panic in his voice.

"Carole? Kurt? Talk to us, please," Brave Dad dealing with us when we're in tears.

"We're okay Burt," Carole is clearly crying, "Happy, just happy."

"Okay," Dad doesn't believe us but gives us a few more minutes so we can wash our faces and exit with what little dignity we have intact.

Now having to face my family I tell them, "Sorry I'm just really happy, I'm with my family and boyfriend and I'm happy," I repeat uselessly. The guys glance at each other and don't seem to get it but the two girls throw themselves at me for a hug.

The rest of the dinner is filled with good things as is the dessert, which has far too many carlories and I notice Dave sneaks a second helping and I let that pass, for now. After dinner we end up playing silly board games, both Noah and Sarah cheat outrageously and still end up losing.

No one wants to go to bed, even the kids stay up and they're allowed to as it's not a school night, in the end they're so tired they're all but out on their feet, picking them up we put them to bed while they protest that they're not tired yawning the whole time.

The last game of the evening is twister and Dad and Carole watch as we tie ourselves into strange pretzel shapes and bicker about whether a move counts or not until we over balance and collapse into a heap on the floor.

Saying goodnight we go to bed and I cuddle into David as Noah stretches out next to him. I'm going to miss this. I'm not going to miss the no sex rule though.

Tomorrow I will get David all to myself and maybe we can host Family Night at ours one week.

A kiss is pressed against my forehead and I smile against his shoulder, the sound of Finn's snoring fills the room and I can hear Noah's breathing deepen, Sam is completely still but I think he's asleep too. Under my ear David's heartbeat slows down and he lets out a contented sigh as he drifts off.

Laying in the dark I listen to the sounds of the house settling down and doze having thoroughly enjoyed my last night at home.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

I promise next chapter is 'Saturday', honest.


	25. Chapter 25

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and too much Plot (Smut finishes unpacking and looks around glad to be home again). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Waving goodbye we stand at the door and watch the taillights fade into the darkness. Stepping back into the warmth of the house David closes the door and locks it and then turns to me with a smile, "Finally."

We've spent the entire day with my family, they helped us do the groceries, move boxes, and even clean the house from top to bottom. And that took care of the morning, then they stuck around chatting, playing, the kids dug out David's sketchbooks and made him draw them too. Then it was dinner and we got pizza as I was out voted, no one wanted tofu.

Dad and Finn came up with excuse after excuse to stay and I noticed they stuck with Dave while we were shopping and kept him away from certain supplies, they never noticed Noah wander off and grab lube and condoms, which Carole paid for with a wink to me making me blush at the checkout. When the little kids started yawning Carole had put her foot down and made everyone leave, and it's probably the only reason we're alone now.

Having rough and tumbled and played all day both David and I are sweaty and grubby, hopefully he'll want to shower together and we could play another game, one that isn't about tickling.

Except David tells me to go finish sorting my clothes while he has a quick shower, sulking I quickly lose myself in the arranging and colour coding, David's let me keep some of my hats so their boxes take pride of place and I'm soon humming to myself.

Shower damp arms wrap around me making me jump and give a startled squeak even as a mouth kisses on my neck and I giggle. "Okay babe your turn," he swats me on the ass and I wiggle my ass at him as I obediently go to the bathroom.

To find electric candles and scented candles dotted about. He's run me a bath and its my favourite bath salts, on the side is my favourite body lotion, oh I am one spoilt little puppy dog.

Happily splashing away I soak the day's stresses away, then I rub my lotion in and bounce into the bedroom to find more electric candles scattered about and that there are clothes on the bed laid out for me.

He's picked a pair of dark grey pinstriped pants with a soft grey shirt and matching tie, grey socks and a pair of long black boots I've not worn out yet. Some deodorant and then I dress for him checking myself in the mirrored vanity he's spread out, I have high hopes for this evening.

Feeling like the luckiest boyfriend in the world I strut into the kitchen where he's waiting for me. Two candles is all that illuminates the room and he's dressed nicely too, black pants, white shirt and green tie, oh my. And then hands me a small bouquet of daisies, "Because you should always have flowers," he tells me.

"Thank you," and he's even put the vase on the side for me so I go and arrange my flowers and put them on the table.

Meanwhile he's served up a small dish of ice-cream and we sit at our table in our house for our first official evening living together. Oh this is more than perfect. We're so comfortable we don't even need to talk we just smile at each other and eat our dessert.

Finished he shoves the dishes in the sink and says we'll see to them in the morning, blowing the candles out he takes me by the hand and leads down the hall, I'm expecting the bedroom but he tugs me into the living room. He's moved the sofa to the far side and he switches my nightlight on and then our ipod is plugged into the speakers.

Holding me in his arms he dances us around the room. It must be set on random because one of his heavy metal songs comes on and he convinces me that head banging can be cool, and yes it is kind of fun, then one of my musicals in on and it goes around and around.

A knock at the door interrupts him attempting to shake his hips, he's almost got it and I'm trying to give hints but my mind keeps sliding into the gutter. He goes to answer it as a fast beat pop song comes on and I am bouncing about dancing when Dad and Finn walk past laden with some more food bags.

I am so telling Carole.

Prancing up the hall to the kitchen I help David put the new batch of food away and both Dad and Finn seem to be pleased, I guess they were hoping to stop us getting naked or something.

David is telling Dad about our romantic night and I can see Dad's beaming his approval, even Finn is nodding and looking happier. And that's when Finn's phone rings, he looks at it and goes pale saying "Mom."

Being the 'helpful' brother and son that I am I snatch it out of Finn's hand and answer it, "Oh hello Carole, thank you so much for sending Dad and Finn with the extra food," I hear her indrawn breath, "That's going to come in so handy for us."

"Kurt," she sounds apologetic, "Those two idiots said they were going to go get a DVD to watch, I'll talk to them when they get home," and I'm so glad not to be them, "Say hello to Dave for me,"

I beam at David, "Mama Carole says 'Hi'," I tell him.

Moving over to me David cuddles me and says loudly, "Hey Mrs H."

"Right you send those two home and I'll give them something to occupy them for the weekend," she growls, "You and Dave enjoy your first night together sweetie."

"Okay, and thank you, love you," I press the end call button and hand it back to the guilty pair and tell them, "Carole asked if you could go straight home, she said something about a talk," they wince having been busted and leave. Giggling I close the door on them and in a sing song voice say, "They're in trouble."

"I'm really glad I'm not them. Now where were we?" David asks and we go back to dancing the night away. Two hours later we breathlessly stop to have a quick rest and then David changes it to romantic songs only, I get twirled, dipped, waltz and generally romanced, until in the end all we do is sway against each other.

My arms are wrapped around his neck and my face is resting on his shoulder. His arms are wrapped around my body holding me safe and sound; his face is resting next to mine and slightly on my hair. Sighing in contentment I hum along with the music, and then 'Once upon a December' comes on and he starts to sing the worlds, those deep notes vibrating into me from his chest.

It's only a short song and then Buble comes on with 'Feeling Good', and I get to see David strut his stuff, pose and sing to me. When he grabs my hand and pulls me to him we dance and at the end of the song he lifts me up and then he slides me down his body and my breath catches in my chest.

On impulse I rub my nose along his jaw and he pauses for a second, then he lets me all the way down and those big hands cup my face as he kisses me ever so gently. He places little kisses all over my lips, the end of my nose, my closed eyelids.

Letting me go he turns off the music and unplugs the nightlight, walking past me he glances back and his eyes turn hungry, "Coming?" he asks and damn those jocks with their innuendos.

Strutting after him I watch him plug the nightlight in for me and then he spreads a blanket on the bed. Standing in front of me he kisses me again and then whispers, "Free night," in my ear.

Oh my, he is spoiling me tonight.

Reaching up I tug at his tie, and I'm aiming to just throw it on the ground in an uninhibited sexy way, but I end up folding it and putting it on the side, he's grinning at me, "Kurt you are so fucking sexy the way you do that," he tells me and I preen at his words.

"And to think I'm only just staring hamhock," I sass him lifting an eyebrow at him and slowing taking my own tie off.

"That's what I was hoping for Fancy," he chuckles, opening his arms he says, "I'm all yours, do your worst."

"Not my worst David," I mock chide him, "My best."

Swaying my hips I run my hands up his chest revelling and quaking in the freedom to do whatever I want to do tonight. Tonight he'll let me get away with doing almost anything.

Undoing his shirt buttons I'm torn between jumping him and going slowly. Slow wins out as button after button is flicked open and I bare his chest a little at a time, it's so good I want to savour every moment. My fingers part his shirt and I can see his nipples are already peaked.

Tugging at his shirt I slip behind him and trace my fingers down his back as he shivers and looks at me, I can't resist the kisses I place on his shoulder blades and I take his shirt off completely and simply stare at him. Unbidden I'm touching his arms, let Noah say his 'guns' are amazing they don't compare to David's and I squeeze them gently practically drooling on him.

Folding his shirt I undo mine letting him watch as I shrug it off, even though we've been naked so many times I'm still shy but he has such a look of adoring worship on his face I let my arms fall.

Kneeling at his feet I tackle his socks next, caressing his feet for him, sprawling on the bed I make a show of unzipping my boots and toeing them off before freeing my feet from my socks.

Swallowing I step up to him and tentatively begin to undo his belt, he shivers again a hungry darkness in his eyes, I kiss him gently and then undo his pants, unzipping carefully as his bulge is getting in the way, he groans as I 'accidentally' graze him through his boxers with my hand and now it's my turn to shiver, I've been wanting him for days. His pants fall to the floor and I realise he's not wearing boxers he's wearing those form hugging underpants in the clingy material he normally won't wear.

I can't help myself, one hand gropes his 'junk' the other his perfect ass and I moan pressing myself against his body all but humping his hip, "David, are you trying to kill me?"

Clearly satisfied with my reaction he grunts, "Babe as long as you like it, and fuck Kurt, you're gonna have to stop soon or I'm gonna cum too soon."

Giving us both some space I help him step out of the trousers but I leave him in those skin tight clingy underpants, the sight of the rapidly spreading wet patch makes my knees tremble.

Before me is an unashamed male specimen of perfection and I moan gripping the dresser to keep on my feet I just want to fall to my knees and beg him to master him, but he said it was a free night and there is so much I want to do.

Fumbling with my own pants and boxers I scramble out of them and then I'm back in front of David, going up on tiptoe I kiss him again and then rub my tongue on his lips, they open and I forge inside tenderly twirling our tongues together.

His hands rest on my hips and I restlessly kneed his shoulders, bit by bit the kiss deepens and I'm devouring his mouth, I'm so needy I push him to lay on his back in the middle of the bed, he just smirks at me and spreads his legs.

My brain is rapidly unravelling. I want him inside me so badly, but I could be inside of him tonight instead. What do I do?

I need him too much, decision made I grab the lube and condom for him and I lube his fingers and lay down beside him, "Please David, please stretch me."

"I thought this was free night, don't you wanna do me?" He asks.

"Yes, but I've been needing you too much, I want you inside of me," I tell him and his eyes soften.

"Okay babe," his finger probes me and I groan enjoying him press inside, and then he kisses me coaxing me to kiss him back.

It's no use, as his finger stretches me I'm losing it too much so I give in, "Please master, I forfeit free night," he stops and I sob, "Need you too much, oh prada, please master, just take me, need you, need YOU."

I'm pushed onto my back and he looks at me concerned, "Are you sure Kurt? I wanted you to have a romantic night."

"Yes, please," I go back to begging and I know he hasn't asked me to say it but I use the last of my free night moment to say, "Please David, please master, please I need you so much. I need you inside of me, please I want your cock, please master, please take me, please fill my ass with your cock, please ride me. Please master me. Please make me yours, only yours."

"Kiss me," he commands and I do giving up my control to him, he shift his body and pins my hips to the bed so I can't move and it's everything I need right now.

When the second finger eases inside something snaps and I let all my frustrations out, its not until he curses and grabs my hands forcing them to the bed that I realise I've scratched him, and with his hands busy he can't keep stretching me.

"Don't stop, oh master don't stop," I writhe uselessly under him.

Pulling my wrists above my head he holds them in one hand then he plunges both fingers in and I cry out in pleasure, his kiss becomes hard and demanding, he conquers me and I love it.

The third finger is rough and he scissors me ruthlessly, using his leg to hold the lower half of me in place. I can only twist beneath him and struggle to stay sane.

At last his fingers leave me and he drags his underwear off and grabs the condom and lube, impatiently I wait for him and then latches onto my legs opening them further and pulling me towards him as I whimper brokenly.

Finally I get my wish and he pushes himself into me filling me up and I howl in joy, he hooks my legs up onto his shoulders and then takes me at my word and proceeds to hammer into my body, the bastard leaves the thrusts shallow and deliberately misses my prostrate and it's still more than enough that all too soon I'm climaxing only to discover he's put his hand around my erection so I scream and bitch at him.

When I've calmed down from the immediate danger he moves my legs so he lay down on me, tilting my hips and this time brushing my prostrate. He goes slower and my hands hang on to his shoulders, I think I'm scratching him again but I'm too far gone and then my mouth latches onto the side of his neck and I suck on it using my teeth a little.

Rocking into my body he speeds up and I've missed this so much, the shocks that shoot through my body as he catches that place, his weight on me, his breathy moans, being controlled by him, "Yes, yes, oh David, master, yes," I urge him on, "So close, please, please master."

His thrusts become frantic I think I'm not the only one who needed this too much and then he's yelling my name and I can burst apart as my body gets the release I've been needing for weeks.

We collapse onto the bed and I float in blissful post orgasmic joy.

"Oh fuck babe," he grunts into my ear, "Where the hell did that come from?" He's smiling into my neck so he's not angry.

"I've been needing you for a while," I tell him grinning to myself, it was a good first evening together.

"Jesus, give me a few minutes and I'll move, I'm not sure I can feel my legs just yet," he comments.

"Stay," I ask him, "Stay here with me forever," I kiss his shoulder cuddling him and then I tell him "I love you so much David."

"Love you too Kurt," he tells me and with a smile I fall fast asleep.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

It was going to be a romantic love making scene but (author throws hands up) I completely blame Kurt for this. :)


	26. Chapter 26

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and too much Plot (Smut sleeps while Plot dreams of domination). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Stretching I wake to discover a very naked David wrapped around my very naked body, the bed feels like it should, the light is coming in the room at the right angle, and Finn isn't snoring.

His body twitches slightly and I realise he's dreaming, twisting around in his arms I wiggle until he's laying on me and I stroke his hair crooning at him gently, sighing he settles back down and I lounge there revelling in the peace and quiet and the soft sounds of his breathing.

And then I really need to answer a call of nature so I carefully move his arms and then pad to the bathroom. There's something encrusted under my nails so I scrub them in the sink not really awake yet. After washing my hands I decide to spoil him and go to make a simple breakfast for us both that we can eat in bed, I hate crumbs in the sheets but for our first morning I'll put up with them.

Balancing the tray I pick it up and happily walk into the bedroom, in the subdued light I can see something on the sheets near David, putting the tray down I tiptoe closer to see large dark spots on them.

Kneeling down I reach a hand out to touch them and David's eyes open, "Hey babe," he goes to sit up and hisses, "Ow, what the fuck?"

Moving his neck I can now see a really big live bite, and I mean bite, it's scabbed up but it's been bleeding, what have I done? "David your neck," I gasp out horrified.

Touching it with his hand he winces, "Shit babe, how hard did you bite me last night?" Sitting all the way up he rotates his shoulders in pain and now I know where the rest of the blood on the sheets came from, and I now know why my fingernails were encrusted.

"David, your back," I whimper at the seemingly large gashes I've ripped up his back in the throws of my passion.

I'm a terrible boyfriend.

Giving me a strange look he turns so he can see his back in the vanity stands mirrors, "Jesus Christ," he swears and then stares in open mouthed disbelief at what I've done to him.

He's made me read pamphlets on abuse so I'd understand the difference between being dominated and consensual and abusive and non consensual. And I've just abused my boyfriend. He's always told me to kick him in the nuts and to leave him if he does anything abusive to me.

What kind of man am I that I could hurt my lover like this?

"Kurt," his voice is very calm, "Go get me some towels you don't mind getting blood on and some ice, okay?" He asks gently and I nod shakily.

Bolting for the bathroom I have to take several deep breaths and then I grab the towels I like the least. In the kitchen I empty the ice trays and snag the emergency supply for sports injuries. On impulse I take the small first aid box too.

Bringing them for David I place them on the bed near by. "Get me some pants and help me get dressed, then open the curtains, get dressed and phone Cain for me."

Doing as I'm told I pick out sweatpants as they'll be the easiest to get on for him, and I help him on with his socks. I flash back to last night and everything was going so well, shoving it back down I concentrate on the here and now.

Finished I throw the first things that come to hand on for me and snatch the phone up already dialling for Cain, "Kurt can you go sit in the living room and close the bedroom door 'til Cain gets here?"

Hesitating I nod and flee the room gently closing the door behind me and feeling my life fall apart on me.

"Hello Master David," Nancy's voice is welcoming and happy.

"Um it's Kurt," I blurt out as I sit on the sofa still pushed to the wall so we had room to dance, "Can I please speak to Cain, oh I mean Master Cain, please?"

"He's sleeping, I'll just wake him up," and then it goes quiet and I try really hard not to think about anything at all.

"Kurt?" Cain's sleepy voice sounds so much like David's.

"S…Sorry t…to wake you, but um, David," my voice breaks, "He asked me to call you, and he um, he, he'd like you to please come over right now, please, um really right now, as in now," I'm babbling.

"Okay," and suddenly Cain isn't sleepy anymore, "Nancy clothes for both of us. Right Kurt, where's Dave at the moment," he coaxes me.

"He's in the bedroom with the towels and the ice I got him, because I…I…I hurt him," I end on a whisper. "I'm sitting in the living room like he told me to. Do you know where we live should I give you the address?"

"Dave told me," Cain soothes me, "Stay on the phone Kurt keep talking to me unless he asked for an ambulance?"

"Um no he didn't, he's bleeding should I get an ambulance for him?" I feel hot and cold and I don't think I'm thinking very well.

"Keys are on the hook sweetheart," I think he must be talking to Nancy again. "Kurt? Can you tell me where he's bleeding? And how badly he's bleeding?"

"Err his back where I scratched him last night, and on his neck where I bit him, I don't think there's anywhere else," I didn't see anything else when I was dressing him.

"Is he still bleeding or has it stopped?" And I tell Cain it's scabbed up and stopped. "Right so how's school?"

Is he really asking me this? I stare at the phone for a minute and I can hear his voice calling to me, "Sorry Master Cain, um school's fine, nearly everyone who's attacked me has been kicked out, I only have three of them to worry about now, our grades are good, our sports teams are doing well, I get to play bait next week to get another kid expelled, and my boyfriend has shut me out of the bedroom while he's hurt," my voice gets louder and more angry.

And then Cain chuckles, "I see why my brother likes you so much, you are one tough little bitch aren't you?" He laughs again, "Sorry Kurt, I'm trying to distract you and keep you on the phone while Nancy drives me to yours, okay and I'm really crap at small talk."

"Oh," I deflate, "Sorry I'm just really worried about David," Casting about for a topic of conversation I go for, "So how have you and Nancy been?"

I get to hear all about her big upcoming gallery exhibition and I offer my services, David willing, to go shopping for a dress with her. They've settled into their new temporary home and are doing fine, Cain's had a few commission pieces to do with his blacksmithing work.

"And we're turning into your street now, go tell Dave we're nearly there and then wait by the door for me," Cain commands me and I obey glad to have something to do and he was right I feel calmer now.

Knocking on the door I call out, "Cain and Nancy are nearly here David," I get a grunt in answer and then I go and wait by the door, a shadow on the glass and I yank it open to see them there. Stepping back I point to the closed bedroom door and say, "He's in there."

Then Nancy is closing the door and leading me back to the sofa, holding onto my hands she says, "Wow your hands are freezing Kurt," she puts her hand on my forehead, "And you feel a little warm, when was the last time you ate?"

"Um, last night, I was bringing him breakfast in bed this morning when I noticed the blood," I shake but pull it together, Cain's closed the door again and I can only just hear their voices, so that means David hasn't passed out.

But now Cain will see what I did to David and how I hurt him, and I know that David would never hurt even now when I've hurt him, but Cain? From everything David and I have been able to piece together Cain has done his best to try and protect and help David, so he'd be very defensive of him, which means he could hit me for doing that to his brother and I'd deserve it too.

Hugging me Nancy says, "It's going to be okay Kurt, Cain will sort it and David will be okay," her hand rubs my back gently.

"No it won't," I whisper, "You don't understand Nancy, I HURT him, boyfriends don't do that, real men don't do that, and he's always told me if he hurts me I have to leave him, so that means he has to leave me too."

"Oh Kurt," she holds me tighter, "Did you do it on purpose?" I shake my head. "Was it an accident?" I nod. "Did you want to hurt your master," I shake my head again. "Did he use a safe word?" I have to think about that and then I shake my head.

She touches my hair, "I've kicked Cain in the nuts a few times," and she sighs, "No matter how well scripted things are things can and do go wrong. As long as you both learn from it and don't do it again you can move on. I always feel so bad afterwards and I've taken to keeping extra packs of frozen peas just in case. And there was this one time he dislocated my shoulder, I liked that one too, but he won't play it again in case it happens again."

The bedroom door opens and Cain's standing there, "Kurt what medical you two got?" And the bottom falls out of my world.

"We changed it because I was living at my Dad's we're on his now, I can get the card," I stand up and he nods so I rummage in my wallet and hold it out to Cain.

"Cool, I'm just gonna take Dave to ER some of those cuts are deep I wanna get them checked out and bandaged up, we shouldn't be long, I don't think any of them need stitches. Do I need to talk to your Dad about the insurance?" Cain's words penetrate and I stop panicking it's just a precautionary visit.

"Yeah we should," David is standing at the door shirtless the wound bright red on his neck and Nancy gasps loudly. Grinning at her David turns around "You should see the back," and I close my eyes swaying slightly.

"Show off," Cain chides him.

"You're just jealous 'coz I got me one hot little tiger," David throws at his brother and he doesn't sound angry. "Kurt help me on with this shirt and get me my shoes and a warm jacket, plus I wanna borrow a scarf, a warm one that you can throw away afterwards."

"Yes," I tell him and scurry over, I ease the shirt on him, I kneel and put his trainers on him and then I tie them up. A nice thick warm jacket to keep the chill off and my favourite warm scarf because he's worth so much more to me than a scrap of fabric.

As they're walking out David looks back, "Call your Dad and let him know I'm using his insurance okay?"

"Yes David," I nod.

"See you soon babe," a ghost of a smile and they're gone.

Snapping out of it I ring Dad and get Finn, "Hi Finn can I talk to Dad or Carole please? Oh Dad's out chopping wood, great I'll have Carole then," but they don't have a fire in the house.

"Kurt?" Her concern floats down the wire to me.

"Hi Carole. Um David's gone to ER with his brother Cain so he'll be using the medical insurance," I go for strong and informative but my voice breaks again, damn I'm usually more with it when things go wrong.

"What happened?" She asks, "I'll get your Dad."

"No! It's okay. It was me. I did it. We were, um busy, err enjoying our first night officially together and I kind of got carried away and, well, I kind of, the thing is, I've really scratched his back and bitten him really, REALLY hard."

Silence down the phone and then I get an, "Oh. Is he going to be okay?" her voice is a little faint.

"Cain's taking him to be checked out and have them dressed, he said he doesn't think David will need stitches, it's a precaution and they can get it dressed and oh prada I've already said that haven't I?"

"Yes honey you did," she says softly, "You make sure you look after you too, and I'll cook extra and have Burt bring it over so you can both eat without worrying, and remember if he needs to stay home tomorrow I have the afternoon off and can come and watch him if you want."

"Thank you Carole," I'm so grateful to her, "I'll let you know when he comes back from the hospital."

"Okay, we love you Kurt, you need anything at all you let us know," and we say goodbye to each other.

Putting the phone down I smile bravely at Nancy, "Carole's going to be making us some dinner tonight so we don't have to cook," and Nancy just nods, "And she has part of tomorrow off so she can watch over David if we need it," and Nancy smiles softly. "He's going to okay isn't he?"

"Yes, I've see much worse," she tells me, "Come on let's tidy up and get everything ready for your master's return."

My good intentions last until we get into the bedroom and I can see the blood on the sheets where he was laying, and the bloody towels. "Oh David."

"Shh," Nancy says, "It was an accident, and it's just a check up, even from what I saw I can tell they aren't deep enough to need stitches, a few of them may scar, but they'll be very light." She turns around and I'm startled when she lifts her top up. Her skin is as pale as mine but I can still make out the scars on her back, "Believe me I know, what you did to David is not pleasant, but it's not this."

"Did Cain…" I trail off confused and worried about David and now Nancy too.

"No, I may enjoy pain and Cain may enjoy giving a little bit of pain, but he'd never to that to me," the fact that she sounds so sure makes me relax, she's as sure of Cain as I am of David. "No this was my first husband, Cain is my second and I'd rather die than go back to that monster, I love Cain so very much and I trust him and he me."

Putting her top back she walks over to me, "Talk to your dom when he gets back, you know he's going to punish you, accept it, move on. Work out the new rules you'll both have to stick to and make sure this mistake doesn't happen again, build on what you have don't tear it down."

"Yes, thank you Nancy," I hug her gently, "Thank you for understanding."

And we strip the bed and remake it, I'll throw the sheets away I can't bear to look at them anymore, it makes me feel sick. We get a text from Cain, everything is fine, no stitches, and they're leaving soon.

Hurrying we put the house in order and put a lunch together for them when they get back. None of us have eaten and David will need the food.

To pass the time as we sit at the table Nancy asks me, "Kurt? Would you like to know how Cain and I met?"

Intrigued I nod, "As long as you're okay with telling me and Cain doesn't mind."

"Oh he's fine with it, we just don't know that many couples that are okay with our particular kinks," she grins and the smile dies, "And other than master David we have no family."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Oh I have a few days holiday so you'll get a few faster updates.


	27. Chapter 27

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and too much Plot (Backstory settles on the sofa and munches plotcorn). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"I was one of the middle children, I have a total of seven brothers and sisters," Nancy sips at the hot chocolate I made while we wait for David and Cain. "My parents were very rich so we had nannies and got sent of to boarding schools, we came home maybe once a year," she smiles, "I liked it, I was the awkward duckling in a family of swans and I was good at school things, except sport," she wrinkles her nose, "And they had this amazing library it was huge and I always felt like I'd stepped into a fairy tale with floor to ceiling shelves and those moving ladders on brass runners," she sighs and I can see it in my mind a gawky red head with freckles curled up in a beautiful wood lined library you normally only see in films.

"Those were the best of times for me, and then I graduated, I had a nice little college all sorted out, I was going to go on and do an art course," her eyes catch mine and they're so sad, "I was young and naive at the time, I'd never had a boyfriend, sex education was sparse at best, and since I was little I'd been told over and over again how the woman supports her hard working man, I don't think equality ever really reached that particular social set. I was in essence a sitting duck a perfect prime target for my soon to be fiancé."

I have a terrible sinking feeling in my stomach. "He came from the right background, he was outwardly perfect and everyone vied for their daughters to be seen by him, and my mother shoved me at him with an embarrassing lack of class, I remember blushing stammering and apologising for her behaviour, I never thought he'd look at me. I must have fit the ideal profile for him because he did look and he did say all the right things and I fell at his feet. We got married and I was a virgin on my wedding night, it was going to be magical and the kind of night poets write about," she pauses and then says, "I'm sure you can guess that it was far from magical for me, he loved every single second of it and that's when I learnt he was not my prince but a monster."

"Nancy," I reach for her hand and take it gently, "You don't have to continue," I want to know how Cain rescued her but I don't want to make her relive those horrible memories either, not just so she can distract me from David being at the ER.

"It's okay Kurt the story has a happy ending," she squeezes my hand, "To cut a very long story short I eventually fled from him back to my family, who were immensely unsympathetic and they gave me right back to him," I must have gasped in horror," Not everyone's as lucky as you are when it comes to family. My then husband had a great time breaking me down until I wasn't me any longer just a shell who wanted nothing more than to die. You would have thought the number of times I ended up in hospital would be a good alert, I used to tell them he'd done that to me but no one ever believed me, and why would they? He made the most generous of donations to charities all the time, he smiled prettily at the cameras, he said the right things."

Picking up a marshmallow she dunks it and then nibbles it, "Luckily there was this horrible scandal, his mistress got pregnant and sued him for child maintenance, but then she slapped him with a restraining order for threatening her, it was hushed up and he agreed to pay. That got him thinking about his heirs, ones he wasn't getting from me, that might have something to do with the contraception I was taking and telling him it was for my nerves," she smiles mischievously. "He made us take fertility tests, I passed with flying colours and I paid the doctor to fake the results so it looked like I was barren, two days later I was served with divorce papers."

"He didn't!" Even though she's clearly better off without him I can't help but be shocked at the sheer cold bloodedness of it.

"Oh he did, I could walk away without a fuss and not get a cent, or we could battle it out in court and I might have to pay all the fees. Considering I was an adult I was incredibly sheltered I didn't know how to do any of those things so I took the easy way out and I signed, he kicked me out, my parents disowned me for the humiliation of being divorced and I was all alone in the big bad world."

"And then Cain rescued you?" I ask almost begging for her life to have gotten better.

"Nope, then I learned how to rent an apartment, get a low paying job, remember I have no college degree, and generally survive on my own, it was terrifying I hated it," the thought of being on my own isn't frightening just lonely. "I found out a few things about me, one of which was I like pain, a little in the right context is amazing, and I found a man who didn't hide that he was a bastard, I thought that was all I was worth so we dated, sometimes he'd lose his temper and hit me, I really honestly thought that was normal, and yet he was mostly gentle in bed, he taught me to enjoy it, he could be quite patient when he wanted to be."

Twirling a strand of hair, "All good things come to an end and we fought, well he'd yell and I'd cower, he wanted me to fight back and I simply couldn't. One day we were outside the factory I worked at, a really run down crap heap and he's yelling at me, I hung my head and then he hit me a few times, he was always careful not to use his full strength, and in that area of town everyone just looked away."

"What happened next?" I ask full of concern for a young Nancy.

She laughs, "This huge grumpy looking guy tapped my boyfriend on the shoulder and then swung a punch that lifted Ron off his feet and slammed him into the wall. Ron picked himself up and started ranting how I was a useless bitch who should be grateful that any man would ever want her and how beggars can't be choosers, then the grumpy guy threw a hundred bucks at him and told him to scram I now belonged to him."

"What!" I squeak outraged, "He bought you?"

"Actually he bought my boyfriend off, by the time this huge scary stranger had taken me to the free clinic clucked over me like a mother hen and then carried me home Ron was long gone and I was back to being alone," shrugging she carries on, "In the long run it was not a huge loss and this stranger hung around for a week, he'd walk me to work and home again and he didn't do a damn thing to me. I didn't know Ron hadn't been paying the rent so by the end of the week I was homeless too."

She pats my hand and soothes my outrage, "Still a happy ending remember. So this big scary stranger who's name I still didn't know came to walk me to work and found me desolate and the factory refused to spot me the money for a deposit on an apartment plus they were laying off workers so guess who lost her job too?"

"Oh Nancy," I know the world is a cruel place but she didn't deserve any of that.

"Then the stranger took me back to his motel and I thought that was it, but he got me some clothes asked if I had family I had to stay for and then the two of went on a road trip on the back of this beat up old motorcycle of his. He said he was taking some time out after finishing college before he had to go back home and try to look out for his kid brother," David she must mean David. "By the time the road trip was over I could ride the bike better than he could and we became lovers, he explained everything he wanted from me and I gave it over gratefully, he found out about my art and bought me a sketchpad and this horrible set of pencils, they were rubbish," she laughs out loud, "The first thing I drew was Cain when he was sleeping, he thought it was good and encouraged me to keep going, and I drew anything and everything," the sense of wonder in her voice is uplifting.

"Our time together ran out and he proposed to me, we got married in Vegas in one of the less tacky wedding chapels and came to Lima. Paul hates me and thinks I'm a trashy nobody, I enjoy letting him think that and it amuses me that my dad makes more in one week than Paul does in a year," she grins at me, "I got to meet the whole messed up family and also a then very young David."

Musing it over I ask her, "Do you regret coming to Lima?"

"No, we're only staying for David. It gave us time for me to paint and get accepted by a few galleries, my art sells well and we're planning a second road trip when David and you go to college. This time we're going to take our time and cruise where ever we want to," she gazes off into the distance, "Though we can't take all our toys with us."

"So you're happy?" It's a dumb question she glows when she says Cain's name and she's giving off the most contented vibes.

"Yes, yes I am, it was hard getting there but I now have a husband who adores me and makes me feel so very cherished and loved," she has the same goofy look her face that I get when I think about David.

"Want to hear about David now?" She asks and I nod eager to learn anything about him. "Well Cain and I had moved into this tiny apartment and two days later this young teen turned up as Cain had a new sound system he wanted sorted and Cain hates electrical things so he roped David into doing it for him," she giggles, "Cain would act so dumb and you could tell David thought he was an idiot but he still wired in the system and stayed for dinner, he was pleasant enough. He wasn't fake like Paul, evil like Gabriel, or manipulative like Solomon."

Finishing the last of her hot chocolate she tells me, "Every now and again he'd drop by, running errands or just checking up on his bro, and he'd make sure to spend time with me, he'd tell me about this new women's shelter and that they were giving away free leaflets which he left. I know he did the same to his other brothers' wives, he even mentioned it to his mother a few times, it never got him anywhere but Cain and I took it as a positive sign."

"He used to volunteer at some of the shelters," I tell her proud of him.

"Really? Good for him. We were thinking it wouldn't be long and we could escape too and then we heard all about the bullying and the expulsion," it's her turn to reach out to me, "We were really worried he was turning into Paul, but then he straightened out and we waited, you should have seen Cain's face when we got called to a family meeting and it turned out not only was David gay he was dating the kid he'd bullied, the small, delicate looking boy. Paul was furious and we didn't know what to do, we didn't know where he was and then you fled from home."

Lacing her fingers in mine she says, "When Gabriel spiked the drink at the school and Paul got drunk Cain had to go along with trying to beat David up, he messed around and didn't do much but he could tell David was trying to protect you and when Cain lifted you off the floor and saw that you were faking to fool Paul he nearly ruined it by crowing on the spot."

"Gabriel spiked the drink?" I'm shocked though I don't know why.

"Yep, Cain shopped him to Paul who made sure Gabriel wouldn't cause trouble for a while," she grins, "I liked that part and then later we got to have dinner and I had my chance to meet you too."

Someone unlocks the front door and David's home; kissing Nancy on the cheek I the fly down the hall to meet him I bounce anxiously from foot to foot wringing my hands. He's barely through the door and I'm tugging at his shoes and helping him off with his jacket. When I unwind the scarf I can see the gauze they've taped to the side of his neck.

"Babe, it's fine, they taped it to keep it clean, I had a shot to be on the safe side," David goes to hug me and I drop to my knees touching my head to the floor.

"David I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I hurt you and I'm so very sorry, please I'm really really sorry," I tell him and cower at his feet. Nancy can say what she likes but I still think he has every right to kick me out for this, accident or not I hurt my partner and that's wrong.

"I'll give you some space," Cain passes us and I can hear him and Nancy in the kitchen.

Going down on one knee David touches my back and I flinch a little, "Babe, talk to me," he coaxes.

I can't look at him so I stay where I am and stare at the floor, "I hurt you David, and you've always told me if you ever do something like that I'm to leave you, so this means you could leave me, you should leave me," I wallow in my misery now more worried about him living on his own when he's hurt.

A hand grabs by hair and yanks my head up, "Seriously? You think I'm kicking you out 'coz you bit me and I didn't say no?"

"Yes."

Baffled he stares at me, "Huh, I thought you were just freaking out 'coz I was hurt, I know I go a little nuts when you're hurt. Okay new rule you're not allowed to deliberately abuse me anymore than I'm allowed to abuse you, okay?"

"Yes," does this mean we're not breaking up?

"And when everyone's gone we're gonna sit down and come up with a new plan for restarting our love life if we ever have a break, 'coz my last two plans have sucked," I must have looked confused. "Kurt you panicked when I chained you after our misunderstanding remember when I gave you your first blow job," And I can't stop the blush exploding on my face.

"I liked it David," I reassure him.

"Yeah but you still panicked, I thought I could get around that, have a free night get us both back into it and then," he taps his neck. "That one back fired beautifully. So tomorrow I'm going to have a word with Coach and get her to help me with your punishment," I nod accepting it, "I'm sure she'll be happy for you to scrub the locker room floor," that floor is disgusting that's going to be a lot of work. "Then all the guys will see that you're being punished by the coach for taking me out of practice for a few days," I wince at that they are not going to be happy with me.

"Yes master," I agree.

"Good now lets get lunch I'm hungry," he stands up.

"Um can I phone and let my family know you're okay?" I ask tentatively.

"How about I phone them and you get my lunch?" He compromises, I nod and he grins, "Cool give me the phone and I'll go change into some jeans," he kisses my cheek and I go to get him some food.

I didn't screw up so badly he's leaving me and my hands might be shaking when I dish up the soup but I'm so relieved that he still loves me and that he's going to be okay, that we're going to be okay.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	28. Chapter 28

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and too much Plot (Plot brainstorms to protect the Smut). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Don't let her sweetness fool you," Cain says pointing at a blushing Nancy, "She can be one wild little hell cat when she wants to be. There I am all worried and nervous trying to come up with the words to ask her to marry me and she thinks I'm leaving her and starts throwing things at me, calling into question my mastering skills, I kinda remember seeing stars and laying on my back staring at the ceiling holding the ring out to her. Next thing I'm in the hospital with Nancy screaming at the doctors that she's my fiancée and they'd better not separate us, best day of my life," David and Cain are laughing.

"You didn't tell me that bit," I exclaim shocked.

"I gave you the edited version," she aims for dignified and graceful.

"Well at least you got to ask the question, Kurt tends to jump the gun and asked me," David teases me.

"Yeah?" Cain asks.

"Yep, he's the one that asked me to be his boyfriend, and he asked me to marry him, I'm gonna be a Hummel one day," he grins at me full of pride and I preen, I'm still upset that he's hurt and it's going to take me a while to get over it, if I ever can, I now have a small understand of what he feels like thinking back to how he used to hurt me before we got together, it's not a nice feeling at all.

"We want an invite bro," Cain tells him, "Gotta see my little brother turned into an honest man and I just know it's gonna be one of the best days of your lives," he beams at us both.

"Thank you Master Cain," I tell him honestly. "This horrible incident aside I want nothing more than to take care of David and make him happy."

"Thanks Kurt," Cain says and pats my hand, "It's all I've ever wanted for him."

They stay for a little longer and it's nice to see David and Cain bonding as equals, I really hope they keep this up. Nancy is happily kneeling at Cain's feet and I'm at David's the touch of his hand in my hair is so soothing for both of us.

"Right we gotta go," and Cain sounds reluctant, getting up he hugs David and they hold the hug a little longer than they should.

When they're gone David sprawls on his stomach on the sofa and pats the ground nearby, I obediently sit and he holds my hand bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. "I love you Kurt and I fully and utterly believe that what happened was an accident, I trust you completely," he tells me.

"I'm still sorry," I tell him.

"I know and I'm still sorry for everything I did to you," his eyes are sad, "But you forgave me and I forgive you."

"Thank you," and we both know I'll worry over just like he does his bullying of me, but we will move forward. "Nancy said something about building on what we have and not tearing it down."

His lips twitch, "Smart woman." Kissing my hand again he says, "Right we need to come up with a plan to get us both back up and running, and we need a way for you to be able to tell me when you're becoming aggressive so I know to tie you down."

We spend an hour coming up with games to play and then I muse, "It's a pity we can't start again from when you first trained me," those were some very illuminating times.

"Babe that's it!" He grins at me, "We take an hour or so building up from the start so you're in the right sub mood, and I'm in the right dom mood and bam problem solved," crooking his finger he gets me to lean in and he kisses me, "Thanks Kurt."

"You're welcome and I'm glad I could help," I may have caused the problem but I feel better now I've had a chance to help fix the problem.

Pampering David I let him watch whatever sports he wants to while I read or rub his feet, and I get him healthy snacks he can pick at as he rests on the sofa, a few times he dozes off.

We get a text to say dinner is on it's way and I go and set the table, I have no idea what we're having and I send one back saying thank you. Waking David up he rouses and sits up slowly as the doorbell rings.

Trotting to answer it I find Dad, Carole and Finn there. Dad carries the food up the kitchen while Carole and Finn swarm David to check the wound out. Helping Dad unpack I can see we have stew tonight, "Thanks for the food Dad," he nods at me quietly and then he goes to the living room.

Carole and Finn have the dressings off and are inspecting the wounds, swallowing loudly I turn away but Dad's hand lands on my shoulder and he makes me look at them as Carole and Finn get to work redoing the gauzes so the injuries will be clean for the evening. With Finn as a son both Carole and Finn are very good at patching people up, admittedly no ones does accidents as spectacularly as Finn does, and he's spent a long time patching Noah up from 'accidents' that used to happen at home until Noah and Sarah moved in with us.

Walking away Dad motions for me to follow and then he stands in the kitchen, "Close the door Buddy," doing as I'm told I close it quietly and turn to face him and stare at the floor, "You will look at me Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," and I am in so much trouble. Jerking my eyes up to him I tremble and bite my lip his face has closed down and he's crossed his arms. "You got an excuse for what's happened to Dave?" He asks me.

Shaking my head I have to clear my throat a few times, "No sir, I have no excuse for hurting my boyfriend like that, even though I got carried away I shouldn't have done it, it was wrong of me."

Dad nods accepting that, "And have you apologised to Dave?"

"Yes sir, several times, he says he forgives me but I'm not sure I forgive myself. And we've discussed what happened and we've taken steps to stop it happening again," I can feel myself start to cry, this wasn't supposed to happen we were supposed to be happy, everything was supposed to just work out.

"At least you accept that it's your fault, a man owns his mistakes Kurt," Dad tells me and I nod. "And you did good to work out how not to do it again, but I'm going to give you a little talk anyway."

Oh no not another talk, nodding I take my punishment and wait for him to start.

Taking his cap off he scratches his head and looks uncomfortable, "It's probably my fault too, I see you for who you are, but everyone else doesn't," Dad sounds puzzled and I wonder where he's going with this. "You've not really had any friends until you joined the Glee club and then you hung around with the girls, you told me you were gay so you had sleepovers with girls, you talked about clothes and make up and boys with the girls. And everyone treats you like you're a girl. Kurt you are not a girl, you are a boy, well actually you're very nearly a man."

Shifting and getting more comfortable he leans up against a counter, "This means you have to careful, you workout a lot doing dancing and stuff," he waves his hand, "But I've seen those male dancers I can see the kind of muscle they've got, that you've got son. So I need you to remember that you are a man and that you need to control that strength, because otherwise you're going to hurt those you love, like Dave," I can feel the first tear fall down my cheek and I wipe it away.

"You'll always be overly emotional and effeminate, you'll squeal over clothes, and giggle, you'll sing songs by girls for girls, you'll swoon, you'll do nails, you'll gossip and a hundred other things that people can, do and will judge you for. And they'll get it wrong, they'll see a girly itty bitty guy and they won't see everything you are," he pauses, "But that doesn't matter, you are a guy and you are a man so you act like it."

"Yes sir," most of me is curling up and dying inside, I hate getting lectures and a tiny part of me is doing a dance because he thinks I'm a man.

"Just 'coz Dave is built like a friggin tank doesn't mean he can't get hurt, he can, so you behave and I never want to have this talk with you again Kurt," he tells me sternly, "Now go blow your nose, wash your face and man up for him, he's going to need you to be strong for him while he heals up, you might be the submissive but you keep telling me you're his equal, so jump to it. And I'm using this as an example for the other guys when we get home so that they can watch what they do too," he stands up straight.

"I love you Buddy, and I have to admit I think you've picked a good man to love, and one that loves you back, so make sure he survives to marry you and make me one damn proud father in law okay?"

"Okay," I nod.

"Good, because I have an apology to make, and I should have done this sooner but I've been putting this off, I hate being wrong," he squares his shoulders, "Kurt I messed up big time when I found out about you and Dave, I should have listened to you, I should have thought about it, I should have reached out to you, I screwed up and we all got hurt. I know saying sorry doesn't fix what happened but I hope I learned from it enough to really see Dave for who he is and I like him."

"Thank you Dad and I accept your apology."

"Thank you Kurt for being a man about it and you're dismissed."

And dismissed I flee for the bathroom, I blow my nose, wash my face and shoulder my responsibility as one of the men of this house. David is going to want for nothing and when he's better he can take back his half of the responsibility.

Carole and Finn have finished and are chatting with Dave, they've left him some supplies so I can redo the dressing the morning. Dad kind of chases us out of the room so he can talk to David and the three of us go to the kitchen. Carole gives me instructions to see to David in the morning and from the way she's acting she's not happy with me right now, I've never been in her bad books before and I don't like it.

Finn doesn't say much but offers to check my work out or even come over early if we need it, "Thank you Finn," I tell him gratefully normally I can cope with emergencies and I know how to take care of wounds, Finn is my brother, but this is David and I don't want anything to go wrong.

"S'Cool," and he's being standoffish too. I'm really in people's bad graces over this, not that I don't deserve it.

They still all hug me goodbye and I think Dad's apologized to David too and then they all hug David goodbye and he looks startled but pleased.

When they've gone I go and reheat the stew and discover Carole's made a few cupcakes too. David ambles in and hugs me from behind, "Something smells good."

"That David is because mama Carole can cook almost as well as I can," I smile impishly at him.

It works as he laughs, "Modest aren't you my angel," he kisses my neck. "So your Dad apologized to me. I'm kinda confused though, why were they all being so cold to you?"

He's honestly puzzled, he doesn't know, "David, they like you, you're family now and you're hurt, it was my fault, whether or not it was intentional they are going to side with you over me, and they'll rally round to help you get better."

And my normally controlled in charge master is speechless, "Oh," is all he can say.

"Dinner's ready," I tell him and help him sit down, I make sure he has plenty and then serve him cupcakes, I let him have mine and then I wash up.

"So you and your Dad were in here a while, what else did you talk about?" He asks and I nearly drop the bowl back into the sink.

Not quite looking at him I tell him and I don't notice him move until he's hugging me again, "Oh babe. He's right I don't understand why people don't see you as a guy either, you're so damn male to me."

"I don't always see myself as a man, mostly I do hang around the girls more as I prefer the topics of conversation and they smell nicer," I tell him and he laughs at the last comment, "I guess I've always been the little kid, I don't start fights, I run away from fights I'm dragged into," those warm arms hug me tighter, "I don't know my own strength, and I've seen you at this big indestructible force in my life, even with everything going on I've never taken the idea of you getting hurt seriously." Drying my hands I turn into his embrace, "I never ever want you getting hurt."

"Ditto," he whispers into my ear. "Tomorrow night after you've been publicly punished we are coming home, eating and then we are going to start training you again, we are never having this problem again, and I when I'm healed up we are going to look into teaching you how to bite me enough that it marks but doesn't break the skin because that was fucking hot."

"Really?" I give him a look out of the corner of my eyes.

"Really, it's why I didn't stop you, I liked it at the time but we both went too far, and the next day hasn't been fun for either of us, so we need to find the limits so I can enjoy it without the after effects." He tilts his head and kisses my nose, "Now I have more understanding of why I always enjoyed getting hit in a fight, guess I have a few masochistic tendencies when the adrenaline or loving is happening."

Now it's my turn to be speechless, "Oh. I'm not sure I can hurt you on purpose though."

"Cool, I wouldn't trust you so much if you could," he kisses me again, "Let's go to bed."

Stubbornly I insist on locking up and checking everything. Then I get all our stuff ready for the morning so I can concentrate on David. Climbing into bed he shifts over so he's on his stomach and laying across me, "Not too heavy?"

"No," I reassure him and stroke his hair reminded of how I woke up this morning, but I hold him as he drifts off and I promise myself to take good care of my man, "Love you," I whisper and he grunts at me in return, it makes me smile and I grin at the ceiling at how men can get a grunt to mean so much.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	29. Chapter 29

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and too much Plot (Kneeling Plot is punished by Smut). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Finn did come around early and checked what I'd done he was satisfied and only fiddled with a few bits. Then Finn drove us to school and I didn't say a word as he's still a little grumpy with me, it won't last long, but as I told David it means Finn likes him and has accepted him.

And now I'm walking into school holding my man's hand and carrying his bag for him. He seems to be finding my determination to take care of him amusing but is going along with it.

"D!" Oh no it's Azimio I have to move around David and block his so called brother from slapping him on the back, "Hummel what the hell?"

"Hey Z," David greets him ignoring his outburst and then Azimio can see the gauze on David's neck.

"Dude, what the fuck happened to you?" Azimio demands.

David grins at him and unpicks the tape enough for the other boy to peer at the wound, "I had a great weekend, that's what happened, what did you get up to?"

Freezing in place Azimio's eyes dart from David's neck to my blushing face and back again, "Err gotta go," he stammers and flees.

"That is never gonna to get old," David chuckles and retapes the gauze, "What?" he asks me, "Come on babe people are gonna ask and I'm not hiding that you're almost too hot to handle," blushing harder I take his hand and lead him to his locker.

To my lack of surprise and David's big surprise my friends all take his side and I get a few well-intentioned words about being good to him and not hurting him. No one believes I did it on purpose and David is fussed over by the girls and goes through strange male bonding exercises and the occasional careful bro hug with the guys.

After walking David to his class and dropping him off I'm feeling oddly male, even though Noah then has to act as my bodyguard and walk me to my next class. "So bro…" He starts and I know I'm never going to hear the end of this, "Didn't realise you two kinked that way," he smirks.

"Noah it was an accident, I didn't mean to bite him or claw him like that, I really feel bad about it," and I do.

"Sorry bro but the fact that everyone on the planet voted that if anything went wrong it would be you getting hurt and now Dave's walking around with a giant bite mark, it's too funny," he grins making fun of me.

"Laugh it up," I growl, "I deserve it and it's the only time it's ever happening."

His arm settles on my shoulders, "Good. So you don't feel any need at all to dominate and control Dave?" He asks.

Frowning I shake my head, "No, I like being the sub."

"Huh, I just always pegged you for the dominate one that's all, guess you aren't a switch after all," he says.

"What's a switch?" I ask.

"Me," he replies, "I like being the sub but I am also a dom," he grins at my confusion. "It depends on my partner which I'll end up being. You and Dave I'm the sub, but Blaine? Dude I am so the dom."

That stops me in my tracks, "Noah, just what are you two getting up to?"

"Nothing," he smirks, "Blaine's virtue is safe with me, we hang out at Rachel's and kick her out of the room and then the little songbird sings along to my guitar, and what is it with him not wearing socks?"

Walking again I smile, "I have no idea it's like he's allergic to them or something, and the really annoying thing is, his feet don't smell at all," I wish I could say the same of Finn's.

Dropping me off my lesson he jogs to his just around the corner.

And that's how I spend my morning, getting escorted to David and carrying his bag and walking him to class and then getting escorted to mine. The sheer silliness of it boggles my mind. I still feel manly doing it though; it's nice to be the walker instead of the walkee for once.

At lunch I have a quick word with Mr Schue and we fake the Hat of Fate he'll let all three of them know who their partners are and start work on Alistair, telling him that everyone is coming back next week, and that while the ex-jock will never be alone with me we'll be off to one side so we can practice. That should give the boy plenty of time to realise this is his one and only chance to get to me.

Going to the locker room Coach Beiste is waiting for me and the various jocks milling around are clearly eavesdropping on us. "HUMMEL!" She yells and even though David's reassured me this is all an act and she's not really mad at me I flinch and scurry up to her, "My Office," when she shuts the door she relaxes, "Well this should make them all leave you alone if they think I'm laying into you for injuring the best right guard we have," she sits down and gets her lunch out, "Chicken?" she offers me.

I munch on my lunch and she finishes her chicken, I can't believe how quickly she gets through it, and a whole chicken too. "Okay ready for round two?" and I nod. Opening her door she storms out, "And that is why you're benched for this lunchtime practice, I want this floor mopped and scrubbed while the guys get to play a new game I thought up over the holidays."

Standing there meekly I nod, "Yes Coach."

David stays with me to bodyguard me and to catch up on his reading for his English assignment. The guys suit up and run out and then the locker room is empty.

Digging in his pocket David pulls out my collar and a scarf, "Come here Kurt," and then he puts the collar on and hides it under the scarf, his hands tug at my waistband, undoing my jeans he eases then down my hips and then drags me over his lap, "Shh," is all he replies when I ask him what he's doing and I hush.

Yanking down my boxers so my buttocks are exposed and he hisses, "Not one sound from you, and put your hands behind your back, don't worry these will all be medium to soft."

Oh sweet shades of Versace he's going to spank me. Putting my hands behind my back I try not to think about us being in such a public place and then fact that anyone could come in and see my naked ass. A spank lands on my butt and I stifle a squeal, it's only a soft one.

"Hush Kurt, be as quiet as you can," It's only three soft spanks on each cheek but it takes forever and I feel horribly vulnerable and helpless on his lap, "Alright all done, now go and clean the floor like a good boy."

I don't know how he does it but I end up snivelling and scrubbing the floor, working as hard and as fast as I can to please him. He sits on a bench and reads seemingly oblivious to me. The feel of the collar around my neck, the fact that he's spanked me, the sheer humiliation of it all happening in public and when I'm finished I crawl over to him not caring if anyone sees me.

"You done?" He asks heartlessly.

Nodding quickly I'm rewarded with him running his fingers over the back of my neck, "Good. This punishment is now over, we've worked out the answer to our problem and this is not going to happen again. Go wash your face and then we can go to class again."

Doing as I'm told I'm just walking back to David when the guys all barrel in dropping mud and sweat on my nice clean floor. "Dude it smells funny in here," Strando says.

"Lemon floor cleaner," my master tells him.

Suddenly all the guys are boasting about the brand new game Coach came up with it was 'awesome', 'the best', and 'out of this world'. I've just been punished and I can't help feeling sorry for myself as they go on and on about the great practice they had, they're back to bonding as a team and any cracks that Mr Cutler made are being smoothed over nicely.

"Karofsky," Coach calls and they go into her office.

Everyone ignores me and I sit there quietly, even though he used the softer spanks I'm still wearing my collar and I can feel the heat from my butt, it's very distracting.

Someone nudges my shoulder and I look up at Jackson, "Dude she'll get over it, and I know the guys are being dicks but we all know you're sorry you hurt D," he grins, "Who knew you had it in you?" He holds his hand out and I high five him, oh just kill me now. "We missed you out there, we could have done with your fancy thinking, next time we are gonna thrash them at the battle chess she came up with."

He moves away and I feel better, and then I blink, battle chess?

Really?

David strolls out of the Coach's office grinning and sits next to me. Everyone is falling for his plan. As far as they're concerned Coach stepped in and punished me, rewarded David, and then gave them a brilliant practice, they're psyched and ready for Friday now. And I'm off the hook.

The afternoon is strange for me. I wear the collar for the rest of the day and each time I sit I'm reminded of the spanking. It's driving me slowly insane, which is probably why my master did it. Every time I meet up with him I have to fight the urge to call him master and use David instead.

Taking a time out I use the girls toilet to try and get my brain functioning until home time, washing my hands all I want to do is fall to my knees at David's feet and have him pet me or use me. Oh Prada please let him touch me tonight I need him so badly, but instead of it being aggressive this soft domination of me is eroding my will and simply making me wanton for him.

Door banging open Chastity saunters in and then spots me, I am so not in the mood to put up with her today, "So I heard Karofsky managed to melt the ice princess so much she bit him," urgh I hate the rumour mill in this school when I'm the subject of it, "I never would have thought it possible that the little frigid virgin gay boy could be that wild," she snarks at me.

That's it I've had enough! "Chastity, as surprising as it is for you, I didn't mean to lose control like that, especially as it was our first official night together as adults," I step closer to her, I didn't realise she was so short and her perfume is still overwhelming and sickly. "As much as you might refer to me as a girl, and I do take that as a compliment, I am a man, and as such I shouldn't hurt my lover like that, that was wrong of me, and David has kindly forgiven me."

She blinks a few times and then goes for a come back, putting my finger on her lips, and she is wearing the wrong shade of gloss for her skin, I say, "Shh sweetie," and I've been with David too long because I can't resist leaning forward and whispering into her ear, "Just because we don't sleep around and we're private doesn't mean we aren't at it like bunnies."

Her eyes almost bug out of her face and I sweep past her wiggling my fingers in a goodbye. Flouncing out I grin in triumph, she can say what she likes about us being at it like bunnies no one outside of Glee will believe her.

As the last bell steadily approaches I fidget in class and struggle to make any notes at all my thoughts are being consumed with David and what he will do to me when I'm alone with him. Mike is waiting for me and we go to David's last lesson.

He's leaning against the wall talking to Scott and showing off the bite again, it'll never heal if he keeps that up. And Scott Cooper is going the strangest colour, a cross between red and green. I guess a strong stomach doesn't run in the family, I don't think he's going to end up being a doctor like his brother.

Innocently going up to David he greets me with a kiss and Scott stares at me like I've grown an extra head or something, "Hi Scott," I try for nonchalant but I'm blushing.

"Hey," his eyes sweep up to David's neck again, "Um later," and then he flees too.

"Still never gonna get old," David mutters, "Hey Mike," and then I escort David to his locker and then mine where Mercedes' gives him one more fuss and makes sure his jacket is all zipped up so he stays nice and warm.

Finn drives us back and he's chatting away to us both, he's clearly forgiven me now, and I didn't realise how much his good opinion meant to me. He waves goodbye eager to get home as Carole is making pie, which means a giant pie for Finn and everyone else will share the other, seriously where does he put it all?

Alone with David I shakily take off my scarf, jacket and boots. And wait submissively for his next order. He takes his off leisurely drawing the moment out, he knows I'm waiting for him and he smiles lazily at me.

"Go make something light for dinner," he orders me.

Slightly disappointed I do as I'm told; occasionally I reach up to play with my collar and to run my fingers along it. I do a simple salad with some rice and call him to the table.

Wandering in he takes my plate off the table and puts it on the floor, I sink to my knees with a groan and bow my head, he says grace and then I can go down on all fours and eat too. Licking my plate clean I look up to find him watching me.

"Do you want more master?" I ask.

"No, but I'd like a dessert," he says, "I have a present for you first," he holds up my cuffs and makes me lay on my back with my feet up in his lap. Gently massaging my ankles he takes my socks off and then puts the cuffs on snapping a chain between them.

Letting me go he allows me to clear the table and get him some dessert, it's just a slice of cake and before he eats it he clicks his fingers, so I sink to my knees again bowing my head and sitting at his feet.

Dawdling he savours the cake and then starts to make these pleasured sounds with each bite until I can't help but look up at him. It should be illegal. He licks his lips, he moans as he chews, and that Harry met Sally moment is boring compared to this. I think I must have whimpered because he looks down at me amused.

Dabbing a bit of cream and jam on a finger he holds it out to me, "Want to show you master what a good boy you are?" he offers.

Leaning forward I eye up his finger and then lick it taking most of the treat with my tongue but then to get the rest I have to suck his finger into my mouth and my jeans are so tight right now, I can see David has the same problem and I suckle and lick at his finger until he withdraws it from my mouth with a pop.

"Good boy," he tells me and then goes back to eating the cake, "Hmm, this is so amazing, wow you bake good cakes babe," then he licks his fingers clean, putting the plate on the floor he says, "Go on, lick the crumbs up."

Humiliated I do as I'm told lapping at the specks left on the plate, damn him. "Now you can wash up and then we can do homework," and my hopes plummet.

Washing up I shuffle around the kitchen putting everything away as he brings our bags in and then he takes one of the chairs and puts it in front of my basket. He's up to something.

As I clean the sink he walks up behind me and lets me see the gag for a few moments before he puts it in my mouth. "Oh it's so on," he whispers into my ear and I moan into the gag. "That's it babe, let it all out, because we are just getting started."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Sorry for the cliffhanger more soon, promise.


	30. Chapter 30

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and too much Plot (Smut stands at the board and points at the lesson while Plot fails to take notes). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Thirty**

Taking my hand he stands me near my basket and then undresses my top half, he's brisk and efficient only pausing long enough to squeeze a nipple. Unchaining my legs he gets my trousers and boxers off of me. This time he squeezes my erection and I groan uselessly into the gag.

Encouraging me to stand in my basket he snaps my lead on, rechains my legs, but with a much shorter chain so my ankles are forced next to each other. I'm pushed down to kneel on the soft cushion and he pulls me over the chair so my butt is left up in the air.

A soft pop of a tube and I wiggle impatiently, it earns me a slap on my butt and then a finger is circling my entrance before he plunges it in. The gag muffles any noises I make as he begins to stretch me. It's when he stops and withdraws that I whine in protest, a butt plug is waved in front of my face and then taken away, I have no idea what his long term goal is, apart from to drive me crazy, but then that same butt plug, now lubed and ready, is pushed inside of me and I relax to take it all in, it's only small and I can accept it easily.

He lifts me off the chair and back to kneeling in my basket, he puts my wrist cuffs on and my left arm is attached to the chain at my ankles. A longer chain goes on my right wrist and he ties it loosely to the chair, then he gets out one of my folders and opens it up on the chair, getting my text book next he puts that on the chair too. Lastly a pen and a pencil are set out and he steps back.

Confused I stare up at him and he smiles darkly, "You gonna be a good boy and study?"

Oh sweet McQueen he wants me to study when he's chained me up and stuck a plug inside of me?

He's serious.

"What's the matter Kurt? Think you're gonna lose focus?" He holds a ring up and I tremble, "Don't worry I'll help you with that." Stepping closer he kneels and reaches down between my legs pumping me with his hand until I'm fully erect and then the complete bastard puts the ring around me, "There, now that pretty little cock of yours will stay nice and hard while you study, and I don't have to worry about you coming too quickly either," and then he walks away and sits at the table doing his own homework.

Lifting up a pen I open the textbook and end up shifting which tugs on my chains and moves the plug inside of me. All of that coupled with a raging erection I can't get rid of and the promise of later I struggle to read the words in front of me and I don't give a damn about the subject right now. Slowly but surely I work my way through the first five questions and then David's watch alarm goes off.

Standing up he walks over to me, "How you getting on with that?" He checks my work and tuts at me, "Oh dear Kurt, I thought you'd be further along than that, well we'll just have to continue anyway and hope you do better wont we?" He takes the homework off the chair unchains my left arm and makes me lean over the chair again.

Working the gag out of my mouth he leans in, "Who's your master?" he asks huskily into my ear.

"You are," I tell him.

"Good," and he holds a bigger plug up in front of me, "Can you take this now, or do you want me to stretch you a little first?"

Wiggling a little I tell him confidently, "I can take it."

"I'll leave the gag off until it's in, say 'no' or 'red' and I'll stop," and he lubes it right in front of me smirking as my eyes follow his fingers. Moving he glides the current plug in and out a few times and then the colder new plug is there, he pushes it in and I fight the urge to clench, the burn makes me hiss and he strokes my back as I pant adjusting to it.

The gag is put back, he makes me kneel in my basket again, and he rechains my left arm behind me. As he pushed me back the plug moves and I grunt from the pressure that is already easing.

My homework is back and he pats me on the head, "Good boy Kurt."

Washing the old plug in the sink he ignores me and I attempt to keep my train of thought on the schoolwork. It's proving to be an almost impossible task, I'm so aware of the thick plug filling me, the chains keeping me in place, and my testicles rubbing on the soft cushion under me. Determinedly I keep at the stupid questions until his watch beeps again and I groan anticipating him driving me even crazier.

I'm not disappointed as he strolls towards me he checks my work again, "Really? Even less than before? Oh Kurt it's like you can't keep your mind on your work, I wonder what could be distracting you?"

Flushing in shame I can't look at him, oh he is just too good at this. I want to please him by doing the homework but I know he's doing this on purpose to put me off.

Unchaining my left arm he gets me over the chair and waves another plug in front of my face, oh gaga this one is larger still and I can't keep the noises back but they're muffled by the gag.

"Ready?" He murmurs into my ear and I nod emphatically that yes I am ready for it to be put inside me.

I watch him lube it and then he's tugging on the one inside me already, I moan as he glides it back and forth testing my readiness and then it's gone and the new one is stretching me further and I sob in need. He soothes me and then lets his hand wander down between my legs and caresses the back of my balls and I moan.

This time I'm almost ready for the heartless way he makes me sit, and he chains my left arm, I know he'll torment me by making me do homework and I lift the pen barely about to concentrate and feeling like putting anything down just to make it go away.

Waiting for the beep I moan when his alarm goes off and he turns around waving another plug at me, it's the biggest one we own, the one we use so he can keep me open and ready before he sinks into me himself. I whimper weakly and gaze longingly at him as he comes to me.

Reading my work he shakes his head, "Kurt this simply won't do, I thought you were good at this, you're gonna have to try harder." And with that he unchains me enough to pull me over the chair. "Ready for the last plug?" he asks and I nod frantically.

He very deliberately lubes it tracing his fingers all over it, by the time he goes to remove the other one I'm moaning and then he carefully and tenderly pushes it into me, I start sobbing again loving how it stretches me, how it burns so good.

Assisting me to my basket he chains me and then goes away again. I stare blankly at the books and paper and start crying because I can't do what he wants me to do, dragging the gag from my mouth with my free hand I admit defeat and bark pathetically at him.

Not even a heartbeat later and he's there, "Kurt? Baby what is it?"

Barking and whining at him I let him pet me and I lean into his touch, "Oh Kurt, is the little puppy not enjoying doing human things?" he asks and I shake my head. "Ah poor little puppy, and look puppy's all excited and wants to play with his owner," His hand pumps my erection and I groan shamelessly.

"I got something I need to finish and then I'll come back and play with you," he tells me, then he puts the gag back in my mouth, eases me down onto my side, chains both arms behind me and attaches them to the ankle cuffs and removes everything else from around me.

I'm forced to lie there and wait for him, the last few fragments of me are cracking under this treatment and I pant as I occasionally writhe in the restraints.

He knows just how to push my buttons and I continue to fracture further and further, I vanish under the waves and all that's left is the sub part of me and I lay quietly.

Eventually he moves, "Okay just gonna put everything away and then we can play," I watch as he leaves me and then listen as he moves around the house. He jogs back in grinning and waving a little foil packet at me and holding a towel.

Undoing all the chains he urges me up onto all fours and puts the towel under me, "Don't wanna make your basket dirty when we play." His fingers pull the plug from me and I drop my head submissively so he'll know I'm ready.

The sound of a zipper being undone, the rip of the condom packet, the pop of the lube. "Ready?" he asks and I shift my legs open a little more for him. He settles behind me I can feel his knee near mine.

A hard nudge and he thrusts into me, "Fuck you are so tight," and he is filing me so well. I'm shaking under him so ready for him to just move, letting my head down as low as it will go I have to wait for him. Finally he pulls back and then he slams into me rocking my whole body forward, I keen in pleasure.

"Hmm not quite," he shifts behind me and tilts my hips just so, this time when he pulls out he rubs something that has me bucking from intense pleasure and sobbing into the gag, "Oh there it is, got it now." And then he slams into me again as pleasure jolts through my body.

Over and over he does it, I'm held still by his big hands, I'm held back from release by the ring and I shudder to near completion, he makes me nearly burst apart and then doesn't let me shatter.

"Soon," he murmurs and ruts into me harder, faster, making the pleasure build higher, and then he is fondling me and I still can't shatter in a million pieces the gag capturing my howl as he chuckles cruelly, "Nearly Kurt, so damn close baby."

He lets go of my erection and grabs my hip again using it to anchor himself as he thrusts deeper never missing that spot and I roll my hips up to meet him desperate, needy and wanton for him.

"That's it babe," he tells me, "Come on, you can do better than that," he urges me on and I grunt losing myself in the fast pace he's set and then he goes faster and I match him, "Oh god that feels so good," he groans. "So fucking close."

He touches me again and pumps and I erupt screaming into the gag as he milks me, his own voice calls out my name and I know I have pleased him.

My limbs give way and I fall to the basket as he slides out of me, "Shit that was quick, guess we both needed it," he pats my rump and I lay there replete.

His body curls up behind me spooning me and we lay like that getting our breaths back. Kissing along my shoulder his arms hold me safe and sound. "Love you," he whispers in my ear and I grunt at him still gagged.

Cleaning us both up he re-zips his jeans and stands up, he tugs on my lead and I get up on very wobbly limbs, following him we go to the living room and I sit at his feet letting my head and arms rest on his knees as he pets me.

Basking in the afterglow I happily doze and enjoy the sensation of his fingers running up and down my arms, or running through my hair. I have no idea what he's watching and I don't care.

"Right bed," he yawns removing the gag from me and I crawl to the bedroom, sitting up I grab his side of the covers in my mouth and drag them down the bed for him. Then I go and check all of the doors and windows, reaching up I turn off the lights, he's leaning against the doorframe brushing his teeth, "You're really getting into this taking care of me thing aren't you?"

It's a silly question of course I am so I cock my head and bark. Sniffing around the bathroom floor I locate his underwear and socks putting them in the laundry basket along with his t-shirt. His jeans I drag to the bedroom and fold up, I have to leave them on the floor, as I can't reach the top of the dresser.

In the bathroom he's waiting for me and helps me brush my teeth and to hop up to use the toilet. I trail after him turning out the lights as we go.

"Seriously babe, you pulled the covers down for me," he's smiling at me and climbs into bed, I quickly grab the covers and pull them back over him, "Dude you're spoiling me and as the dom I'm supposed to take care of you.

Going up on my knees I lean over the bed and sniff his face before licking his nose. He laughs and kisses me, "Okay, but tonight only and it's just because you are so freaking cute."

I turn on the nightlight and turn off the bedroom lights then I jump onto the bed and crawl to the top, there I use my back legs to kick the covers down and then I wiggle into the bed and over to David who grins at me, "Totally adorable," he kisses me and I woof at him.

Falling asleep his breathing deepens and I sniff his shoulder before cuddling in closer and closing my eyes.

I snuggle into his arms and close my eyes yawning.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

And we're back to normal posting schedule, damn that holiday time went quickly. And sorry if the ending of the smutty piece was a bit fast, I'm not 100% happy with it but couldn't work out how to lengthen it without making it sound silly.


	31. Chapter 31

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and too much Plot (00Plot license to sing). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-One**

A warm body is draped over mine and I yawn as he grumbles about the damn alarm waking us up, that warmth moves away and the noise stops. I curve into his back and stroke his shoulder pressing little kisses over his skin.

"Hmm," he rumbles, "Morning to you too babe," he rolls over and then pulls me into his arms. His mouth seeks out mine and we cuddle in bed kissing softly, a few times our aims are off and we miss, it makes me giggle.

"Happy?" He asks me, his eyes soft and sleepy.

"Yes," I wiggle closer, "Very." I touch his face and he leans into my hand, "I love you David."

"Love you too Kurt," he kisses my wrist, "Last night wasn't too much for you was it?"

"Last night was perfect," I tell him the truth, "How do you know just what to do to me?"

"Special dom-spider senses that tingle," he jokes, "Besides you tend to telegraph what you want, as long as I lead you into it right everything works just fine." He kisses me again and I sigh contently, "Guess we fixed the problem of any long gaps we might have in the future, and all you need to do is tell me if you're turning aggressive and we can amend our game as we need to. Come on up you get, we got school today," he gives me one last kiss and gets up.

Finn comes to pick us up again and he checks David's wounds, Finn is really happy with how they're healing up and he babbles all the way to school.

Humming to himself David lets me walk him to his locker and then to his classes, of course I'm still being escorted to my lessons but I like the manly feeling it gives me.

At lunch Mercedes and I end up eyeing each other up and then Tina sits right in the middle of us abandoning Mike who blinks in surprise. David sits next to me and Sam sits next to Mercedes. Leaning forward Tina whispers, "Okay the pair of you spill, I want the details."

And she derails my plans to tackle Mercedes by getting her to spill all the sweet details and the play by play of looks and words and the soft gentle kiss goodnight that makes me and Tina sigh romantically. And then Tina gets the details of last night out of me and we all giggle naughtily.

David lifts an eyebrow at us and I blush as they giggle, he snorts and grins at us. Under the table he pats my knee so I know he's not angry with me.

Taking David to class and holding my hand we're ambushed by Jacob, "Rumour has it that Kurt went all 'when animals attack' on your neck Karofsky in a sex game gone wrong," and a microphone is shoved in David's face.

"Dude watch where you're shoving that," David ignores him and strolls on.

Of course that doesn't deter Israel in the slightest, "So it's true? The current number of stitches you've needed has reached the one hundred limit."

"Seriously?" David stops, "One hundred stitches?" He unpicks the gauze and lets Jacob see the wound, except the annoying blogger closes his eyes and won't look, "Oh yeah I forgot you're squeamish," and the biggest grin crosses David's face, "Say do you wanna see my back and what Kurt did there?"

The last we see of the boy he's running to the toilet hand over his mouth, "Damn, guess not," and we carry on.

And then I'm standing in an empty office with Lauren wiring me for sound, I'd forgotten that I was playing bait, I'm not looking forward to it. I'm assured that Gulden has fallen for it and is currently keeping his head down and this lesson we'll be shifted to one side, so we can discuss our duet.

Everyone tells me I don't have to do this, and I don't want to, but I want to be able to enjoy Glee, and this will give me and my friends and teachers most of the control over the situation.

"Will even did a damn fine speech about the Glee club being filmed for a project, he didn't mention the hidden cameras," Coach Sylvester says, "But that gets you around a few of the entrapment laws so we can drag the reprobate into court and he can join his friends in Juvie."

Lauren puts an electrical thing behind one of my ears and then helps me hide it by brushing my hair over it, "There now you can hear the people in the control room too."

Ready for battle I walk into the choir room arm in arm with Lauren and chattering about hats, I didn't realise she liked them that much too, and David snorts into the microphone.

Alistair is sitting off to one side looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here so I sit next to Blaine and Lauren sits on my other side and I'm protected and safe.

"Welcome back Kurt," Mr Schue greets us and then we're broken into our pairs. "Now remember I'm here the whole time," the teacher says, but since he's blind to most things I'm glad of my watchers on the other side of the cameras to look out for me.

Gathering my courage I approach Alistair and sit next to him. He stares at the floor the whole time and doesn't look at me, and he doesn't talk to me either. This is getting us nowhere so I clear my throat. "So what songs have you come up with?"

Now he moves and fiddles with his phone he hands it over and I steel myself for something obscene and then smile, "The Everly Brothers? Oh that's a good idea, I should have thought about this for earlier duets," and I start scrolling through their song list. "Did you have a song in mind for us to sing?" This might not be a complete disaster after all.

"Um yeah," he says quietly and hands me his ipod, "I downloaded all of them so you could listen to them, but I thought this one," and I hum along to it. "So will it do? I found the lyrics in case you said yes."

"Yes," and I hold my hand out, he fishes in his bag and pulls out some paper. "This should be easy enough to do, and we're in competition with Blaine and Lauren. Though Mr Schue explained no costumes to me, at length," damn him, not that I want to dress Alistair up.

"Um, is it bad to be in competition with them?" Alistair looks confused.

Arching a brow at him I tell him, "Kind of, Blaine is an amazing singer and Lauren brings far too much attitude for us to match, so we'll have to co-ordinate our clothes, but no costumes and try to let our voices thrash theirs."

"But I thought the Glee club were like family and all got on," he frowns.

"Alistair we may be family and love each other but that won't stop us giving it our all in order to win, or pulling out all the stops to bury the competition in our," and I fall back on 'jock speak' so he'll understand, "awesomeness."

"Oh, okay," and he gives me a shy smile. "So I did good?"

"You did very good," I beam at him already storyboarding the moves and then I skid to a halt, "Oh I just had a thought, the Everly Brothers didn't do big dance moves so we won't either and I own enough clothes that dressing accordingly won't be a problem," I flick through my phone and find a picture of simple black slacks, a white shirt, a grey waistcoat and matching tie and hold it out to Alistair, "Do you have anything similar?"

"Um I guess. I have the black pants and a white shirt, but the waistcoat thing? I might be able to borrow one," he looks and sounds nervous.

"That's fine, the pants, shirt and a tie will be enough the waistcoat will simply add to it, so Blaine and Lauren can have the auditorium to practice in and we can practice here. I've not heard you sing yet," please let him be able to sing, "So we'll have to work at getting our voices to harmonise."

"Okay," He agrees and we sit and read our music sheets in silence.

"Guys," Mr Schue interrupts, "Today Kurt and Alistair will practice in here, Lauren and Blaine can have the auditorium. Tomorrow you will swap so there will be no favouritism."

Our competition leave and take Brad with them, damn them, we'll have to use the taped stuff instead. Not a problem, hopefully Alistair doesn't suffer from stage fright and we can just get on with this.

"Right I'm trusting you both to get on," Mr Schue says, "I will be in my office, with the door open, so behave," and Alistair nods.

Standing in the middle of the room we practice and I rather like this song, I wonder if I can get David to sing it with me, or to me? Alistair's voice turns out to be pleasant and I do believe we compliment each other rather well.

He even has a few ideas on how to make our voices blend better. We're standing and leaning on the piano when David's voice drifts into my ear, "Hey honey run your finger along your neck again where your shirt and your collar meet," I'm so used to doing as I'm told that I do it. "Oh yeah he likes guys."

That makes me blink and when I look up Alistair is staring at the sheet music and blushing. I wonder what that was about?

Practice over I go to get my bag when Alistair's hand lands on my shoulder I give him my ice bitch look and he just leans in closer, "Look Kurt, I'm sorry about what happened, but, oh god you don't understand what he's like, watch your back he hates you, he really hates you."

"Who?" I ask, I think he means Hyde, but Alistair just goes pale and mumbles about getting home and grabs his bag and runs.

"Huh, wonder if he means Hyde?" David's voice says.

"Well find out ape boy," Coach says, "And thank you Porcelain for ruining that beautiful piece of music for me," except she's humming it too so I smile and sing a few more lines of it. "Damn kids," she mutters.

Mr Schue is standing at the door, "You're alright?" he asks and I nod. "Okay Finn and I will escort you to the control room and we'll get you unwired."

Blaine walks Lauren in and turns his back when my shirt is undone. Lauren is gentle when she pulls the sticky stuff off of me but it still stings. "Well that was almost a waste of time, "Coach Sylvester says folding her arms, "Can't we spice it up and get them to dance a tango or something the kid's got it bad for our little lady face here. Get Porcelain to give a few come hither signals and the kid'll spill his guts."

"Not happening," David says and hugs me, "Though I totally get his fascination with my little fancy. You were amazing," he murmurs into my ear, "And fucking sexy on camera, we gotta try something like that," I stiffen in his arms blushing.

After planning our practice in the auditorium Finn drives us home, he stays to check out David's injuries and I end up raiding the cupboards for a snack to tide him over until he gets home.

David shows him the door and then he hugs me as I chop vegetables complaining that we eat plenty of those, and why the hell are carrots so orange anyway?

"They're good for you David, Vitamin A and things," I waggle my finger at him.

"How are you really doing?" He asks.

"I don't know," I tell him as honestly as I can. "If he hadn't done what he did in the locker room I'd be really excited about this duet, he has a good voice, we harmonise well, and we stand a chance of beating Blaine and Lauren."

"But…" He coaxes his hands massaging my shoulders for me.

"But he did, and the practice is rigged so he'll do something stupid and we can get him kicked out of Glee," I put the knife down and turn in my master's arms. "David I feel really bad about doing this to him, he seemed really quiet and withdrawn and whoever the 'he' Alistair was warning me about scared him, a lot."

"Babe," David holds me tight, "He watched you when you moved, and his face when you were doing that thing you do with your neck, he's really into guys, he wasn't completely faking in the shower, he wants you."

I press closer to David, "I'm not interested in him."

"Good, 'coz I don't share," he cups my face and lifts it up, "If he can pull his shit together and he doesn't do anything to you, I'm willing to give him a second chance, but this is his only chance to get it right or I'm gonna get him bounced out of that school so hard he feel it for the rest of his life. It's up to him now."

Nodding I let David soothe me and then I chop more vegetable and tell David all about the healthy things the vegetables are bringing to him. He continues to make funny noises and I forget about the jock, for now.

Dinner is nice, and because I cooked David showers me with complements. We do our homework together and I sprint through the questions that had me so baffled last night. Putting away the books I glance across at him, he's got his tongue poked out a little, it's so cute, and then he grins and closes his book.

"Babe?" he asks and tilts his head.

"I love you David," I tell him and smile dreamily at him, then remember what he said I deliberately lift my hand up and run it along my neck, his eyes track every movement.

"Love you too Angel," he says back, his eyes never leaving my fingers.

Standing up I kneel at his feet and touch my head to the floor, "Master might I beg your indulgence?"

"And what indulgence would that be Kurt?" He asks, though I think he knows what I want.

"Master I would very much like to be spanked by you, and then if you were interested to be chained down for you to take your pleasure on my very willing body," I lay it out and then go back to pressing my forehead on the floor.

"You mean last night wasn't enough?" he teases me and I shiver.

"Last night was out of this world," I breathe out, "But this is you and I don't think I could ever get enough."

"And if I say no?" He asks.

"I have some more homework and other projects to occupy me," please say yes, please.

"Hmm, watching you was kinda hot, would you like to play a game with your new paddle and crop?" He asks and I flash back to Christmas a moan escapes and I nod. "Okay, then let's play," his voice deepens and I grin happily.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	32. Chapter 32

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and too much Plot (Smut spanks Plot who promises to be a good boy). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Taking my hand he leads me to the bedroom and turning to me he kisses me gently, "You need me to stop you just say."

"Okay, um, there was one thing," I tell him, "Can we keep the smacks softer? The paddle and crop land harder than your hand does."

"That's fine, wanna stick to the same as Christmas?" His fingers brush my neck.

"Yes," I nod eagerly and lean into his hand.

"Good," he kisses me again and then pulls me into a hug, "I want you to enjoy this, I want you to want this, I want you to ache inside for me, to burn for me," he nips at my ear and I shiver in his arms.

Stepping back from me his face shuts down and he watches me almost coldly, dropping my gaze I wrap my arms around my body and wait impatiently for him.

"Strip," he orders and I obey him while taking my time peeling off the layers I'm wearing. Folding each item I place them tidily on the side and then wait submissively for him.

Tormenting me he strolls around the room getting it ready. He opens the mirrored vanity screen, he puts a blanket of the bed, and damn him he puts the mirror back on the ceiling.

Naked I can't hide my erection from him and he walks up to me and reaches out to touch it, "You want this," his smile is cold and he strokes me as I moan, my hips moving on their own. "Not yet," and he leaves me aching and shivering.

Rummaging around he comes back to me holding up the boots and gloves I wore for the video, "Oh Angel you belong to me now," and I stand passively as he puts the gloves on and laces them up, next he puts the wrists cuffs on and tests them to make sure they fit well over the material.

Kneeling at my feet he puts the boots on and then crawls behind me to lace them up. The ankle cuffs are secured and he says, "Open your legs and bend over," confused I do as he tells me and his hands are griping my hips as a warm and wet tongue is suddenly licking around my entrance, I moan brokenly not expecting that at all, "That's it babe, gonna make you moan so loudly and then you'll scream for me," he probes inside me and I rock back a little wanting more.

Having teased me he stops and gets me stand up on very wobbly legs, "Just two more things and we're ready to play." He gets the wings from where I hung them and helps me into the harness, "Not too heavy?"

Shaking my head I sway, "No they're fine."

"Good, they get uncomfortable let me know," and then he grabs my wrists, "Until then my helpless little sub you're all mine, mine to do with as I choose, mine to use to slake my needs on and you'll fucking love every second of it," he promises and I whimper and tug on my arms. "No Kurt, you don't get to escape, I guess I'm going to have to punish you and teach you your place, I'll just have to discipline you," and he lets me go and grabs me around the middle. Effortlessly he picks me up and I kiss his neck nuzzling him.

It appears the game is one of punishment and pleasure, but then again I did ask for this in the kitchen.

Putting me down he spins me around being careful not to catch my wings. He assists me climbing up and kneeling on the bed and then he chains me in place. Pushing my head down he puts my collar on and then links it to my hands forcing me to bow down leaving my butt stuck right up in the air.

"One last thing and we'll begin," I hear the lube go and then his finger is prodding me and I moan relaxing as he enters me and starts the torturous pleasure that is stretching me. "I can feel how warm you are," he murmurs huskily, "Oh god how tight you," his voice drops deeper as he thrusts his finger in and out, "You feel so good, I want inside you," and I moan wanting him inside me too. "So ready for me aren't you?" and I nod. He chuckles cruelly, "If you're good you can have all of me, do you want that?"

"Yes please, yes," I grunt as he brushes my prostate.

"Hmm, maybe," he goads me, "Just how good can you be? Because only good boys get to have that," and he pushes a second finger in, "Oh you like that don't you?" his fingers begin to scissor me and I groan and buck under him. "Look at you so wanton for this," and I flush in shame, "I can't hear you, I said you're so wanton for this."

"Yes," I give in and then groan as he rewards me by doing something with his fingers that makes me shake.

"Wanna hear you tonight," he plunges a third digit in and it burns so damn good I cry out. "What was that?" he mocks me, "Did you just tell me more?" He sounds angry and I sob not wanting to upset him. "The sub does not tell the dom what to do, bad Kurt, bad puppy," and I twist on the bed.

"Sorry, so sorry, please I'm sorry," I whine at him.

"Maybe I could forgive you," he hints, "But can you take being disciplined and could you give me everything you are?"

"Yes, yes," I almost howl as he speeds up. He's in a playful mood and he's going to take it all out on me, I don't like the part when he tells me I'm bad but I love the ending.

Withdrawing his fingers he says, "Okay I accept," and I shudder on the bed a little fearfully, the paddle and crop had been painful but pleasurable. Something cold nudges at me and I relax letting him push something inside me, uh-oh I know that and then he's putting the matching ring around my erection and I'm now convinced he'll make me scream tonight. "There all ready to be disciplined, better check the batteries," and I writhe as the vibrator and ring both pulsate, one inside me the other around the base of me.

"Oh Kurt is that all you're gonna do, I thought you liked this," and the vibrations get a little stronger, I moan and he encourages me, "Yeah that's right just like that my little bird, let it all out," and his hand grabs me and pumps me, he continues to verbally lead me on and the physical stimulation soon has me desperately trying to climax to no avail.

A cold laugh from him, "Kurt when I want you to come you will come, and you didn't so I'll have to up the punishment," the vibrations stop and he starts to spank me, as agreed he sticks to two soft, two medium and one hard on each buttock and I love it.

"Bad Kurt, bad puppy, bad sub, you'll do as your master tells you," he says sternly between the spanks and I really hate this bit.

"Right let's see if that helps you," he fondles my testicles, "Well it looks like you're harder maybe that will work," and he turns the vibrator on again and starts to pump me again, "Come for me Kurt, that's it so damn close, come on just a bit more," we both know I can't because of the ring but I'm starting to lose it and I try to find release and sob when I can't.

"No Kurt," he scolds me, "I told you to come, you need more disciplining first, then I'll make you come." I see him pick the paddle up and I whine in protest hoping he'll forgive me, "The only thing that can save you is you saying Red," he grunts at me turning off the vibrator.

And then he's swinging the paddle and I yell, "Only Red Kurt, that's all I'm gonna listen to," he swings again and I yell again, "Bad boys must be disciplined and only when they are good will their master take them and reward them," he swings again, "Bad boy Kurt I saw you try to kick," and he swings again, each time he finds something to say and I'm actually weeping when he stops, I'm left wanting only to please him.

I want so much to be a good boy for him.

"Now let's try this again," and the vibrations start up making me yell for a different reason as he pumps me and I try, I really try to do as he commands me but I can't, the ring wont let me.

"Damn it Kurt," he's angry with me and I struggle in the bonds, "This is going to continue until you say Red or you come," and the vibrations stop.

In the mirror I watch in fearful anticipation as he swishes the crop and I close my eyes but open them in time to see it cut through the air and then, crack, I scream and lunge against the restraints.

"Red?" He asks heartlessly.

"Green," I tell him and he nods.

"That was just the first, you are such a bad boy, now be good for your Master," and the crop falls again and I scream louder. "Red?"

Between each blow he checks and I always say 'Green' as he erodes my sense of self. Weeping harder when he's finished I scream when the vibrations start up again and then he goes back to pumping me I fling myself at the damn barrier and claw futilely at it but I can't pass it and my crying gets more intense.

"God damn it Kurt," he thunders at me and I huddle miserably on the bed, "Are you doing this on purpose? Are you deliberately disobeying me? How could you do this to me?"

"Sorry, please I'm sorry, please master, please I'm trying, I'm really trying," I wail, "The ring, I can't pass the ring."

His hand moves to caress the base of me and he asks, "This ring? Is this stopping you? Is that why you're not obeying me because you can't?" And I nod frantically at him, "Let's test it shall we?" and he ruthlessly drives me towards another orgasm that I howl out my frustrations at as I fail again.

"Oh Kurt, I think it's the ring too," he tells me and kisses my shoulder tenderly, "I could see you really trying too," he drops more kisses on my shoulder, "A good boy like that would get a reward, have you been a good boy?" And I'm nodding through my tears desperate to climax and make him happy.

"One more time to be sure," and he pushes me to try it again and I keen out his name as I give it one more go and attempt to obey him only to be blocked again.

Please, oh please just let me do this one thing for him, to please him, to obey him.

"Yeah it's the ring," and the vibrations shut off, his hand on me removes the ring and he gently takes the vibrator out of my now very sensitive ass, "there now a very, very good boy like you should get a reward, I think you should be allowed the honour of me slaking my lusts on you, and I feel very lusty listening to you moan so wantonly like that," I'm caught between pride that he liked my moans and shame for such wanton behaviour.

Hands rest on my punished buttocks and squeeze softly, then he strips down his own erection hard, he puts the condom on, lubes himself and gets on the bed. "Look at you all ready for me, such a good boy," he soothes me and I arch my back, "Yeah Kurt I'm gonna be inside of you," and he nudges me and finally pushes inside.

I moan at the sensation of him thrusting into me, he gets himself comfortable and then rocks in and out of me so very slowly, tilting me he then hits my prostrate for me causing me to moan for him even more. "Yeah that's it babe, let me know how good it feels for you, because you are such a good boy, so good to me, such a good puppy, so pleased with you, you make me so damn happy," he praises me and I moan louder with each movement of his hips.

Rutting into my punished ass he tells me, "So smart, and funny, and strong, and sassy, and warm, and loving." One hand grips my hips the other squeezes my butt sending sharp shooting streaks of pain and pleasure through me. "So sweet, and talented, and fast, and beautiful, and amazing and perfect." He swaps hands and gives me more praise as he fills me up physically and emotionally.

"Love you Kurt, love you so damn much, you make my heart beat, you make my life complete, you are everything to me," and I'm crying again but not in pain, it feels so good and I'm lost in loving him moaning at the pleasure he's giving me as I break apart until he's all that remains.

When his hand grips me and pumps me, "This time you'll come for me won't you?" and I nod moaning my agreement, "This time we'll go together, always together, never leaving you, I'll always be here with you, always," and I throw myself over the edge his name the only thing on my lips.

I think I scream that I love him too and then he's with me and I jerk in the chains never wanting it to end. Caught I hang there and then fall to the bed exhausted, replete and loved.

He pulls out of me and I'm still crying, "No, don't leave me."

A hand pats my ass and I hiss, "I'm not going anywhere, but I gotta clean us both up, gotta look after my wonderful boyfriend," and he unchains me, he helps me stretch out on the bed away from the wet patch I've made, a kiss is pressed against my ear and I gaze up at him lovingly, "Love you," he kneels down and kisses my mouth.

The cuffs are removed and he works the gloves and boots off of me. I have to move as he takes the harness off me and he hangs the wings back up on the wall.

Lifting me in his arms he walks into the bathroom and plonking me down on the floor he runs us a bath. He's too far away from me so I crawl over to him and he pulls me into his lap and we cuddle there as the water flows into the bath, the scent of my bath salts rising with the steam.

When it's run he eases us into the hot water and I groan as it laps at my painful ass, he holds me and we wash each other, exploring, caressing, kissing and loving. It's not until the water begins to cool that we get out.

I dress his wounds and he hisses under my touch, I freeze worried I've upset him but his eyes hold a touch of need so I do it again and he hisses again, "Yes," I redress the claw marks and then put the gauze over them. I lean in and see to the bite mark and as he hisses I kiss him and he moans into my mouth, we're both too tired to explore this further and I quickly tape his neck up.

Stopping for something to drink we swiftly down the sports drinks he keeps in the fridge and then we go to bed.

Both of us end up on our stomachs and I reach out and put my hand under his, he turns his head and squeezes my hand with a smile.

Closing his eyes he falls asleep and I move closer to him kissing his hand, his breath deepens and as he relaxes all those defences he puts up tumble down and I smile glad I had the courage to chase after him and that he chased after me too.

Sighing softly I fall asleep safe in the knowledge he'll be there, always.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	33. Chapter 33

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and too much Plot (The Plot explodes – unfortunately not for real). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Standing on the stage I sing with Alistair and do my best not to touch my neck, I didn't realise just how often I did that and it's very distracting. Also every time I move my not so tight jeans rub over the marks David gave me reinforcing his dominance of me.

Coach Beiste is watching, well she's reading a sports magazine and pretending to not pay any attention to me and Alistair, and Alistair is behaving himself admirably, I still get the odd comment come through on the ear piece, mainly Coach Sylvester and David arguing over me rejoining the cheerios. She's trying to get him to buckle with a generous tanning allowance, he's countering by saying I'm naturally pale and no I'm not going on any over the top crappy anorexia inducing diet.

Smiling and happy at how well we're practicing I glance at my watch, "I think that's it for today," I pick up my music sheets, "Tomorrow Blaine and Lauren are singing, we've performing on Friday, I'm confident we can either match them or defeat them."

The boy rubs the back of his neck and blushes, "Err, Cool?"

Nodding I conform, "Yes, very cool, go team!" Bustling up to Coach I turn around and wave at my duet partner, "I'll see you tomorrow at Glee," and then I leave.

Hopefully this means Alistair is coming to his senses and will turn out to be a decent human being. Over the headset Coach Sylvester is sniping at David about his weight and he's laughing saying I love his weight.

Unwired I go about the rest of my day, David says he's healed up enough I don't have to carry his bag all the time so I'm not walking him to class any more. I liked walking him to class but I loved him walking me to mine this morning.

Finn's my bodyguard now as his lesson's right next to mine and the hallways are clearing out when I notice Chastity leaning against a locker, she's not in her Cheerios uniform. When she walks a few paces she pales dramatically and everything about her screams that something's wrong.

Stopping in my tracks I eye her up and I almost leave her, but this is me and I try to be nice to people even if they are evil scheming diseased sluts who attempt to steal your boyfriend.

Taking a deep breath I go over to her, "Chastity?" She actually flinches, "Um do you need some help getting to the nurse?"

I'm so used to her being in my face and a bitch that I can't hide my gasp when she looks up and I see the big bruise staining one side of her face, her eye is swollen shut and she's huddling in on herself.

Beside me Finn blurts, "What the hell?" He's as shocked as I am. I know she's seriously hated for everything that she's done but this is criminal.

"Finn, go and get the nurse. I don't think Chastity can walk that far," I tell him and he nods running off to go and fetch the woman. "Chastity, it's Kurt," I soften my voice, "It's going to be okay, we're getting the nurse for you," she's starting to shiver so I ask, "Err do you have a coat, you look like you're cold," oh damn I think she's going into shock, "You have to hang on Chastity the nurse will be here soon, just hold on," and the girl's hand grabs onto mine.

Her fingers are swollen too and I think a few of them are broken or fractured, just what's happened to her?

"This had better not be a prank Finn," the nurse's voice is grumpy but then she sees us and sends Finn again, this time for Figgins and I'm sent to get Miss Pillsbury after I gently transfer Chastity's grip to the nurse's hand.

"Hello Kurt," the friendly, if crazy, councillor greets me as she cleans her plants and then we're both running back to the nurse who shoos me off to class and then Figgins and Finn are there and Finn is sent away again.

My brother walks me to my class and I sit down, barely ten minutes later the ambulance turns up and as we're situated at a window with a view the whole class goes over to check it out. I can just make out Chastity being loaded in and the nurse along with Coach Sylvester getting in with her.

It was very serious then.

Not really concentrating on my lesson I give up making notes, once it's finished I head straight for Miss Pillsbury, who surprisingly won't say anything but that it was nice of Finn and I to try and help Chastity and that the girl was in the best place to help her.

Annoyed I hit up the latest rumour mill that has Chastity attacked by jealous wives, a polar bear, Alien abduction, or even the survivor of a salt-water croc. My estimation of public school education nosedives further.

At the end of the day it's time for practice again, stomping into the locker room David's already waiting for me and he smiles, "Hey babe, heard you had something to do with the ambulance and Chastity," he's fishing for information.

Getting changed I tell him everything I know and he nods, "You're one of the nicest guys I've ever met, I'm so freaking lucky to have you," his fingers trail over my arm, "How are you so nice to people that are so fucking horrible to you?"

"I'm trying to be a man, David, and it's a lot harder than it looks," I grimace, and it is hard too.

Coach drives us out onto that cold, dark and muddy field. I can just make out David sitting on the stands watching us. I miss him already.

I have no one to run beside, no one to stretch with, and I keep glancing up at him until Coach bellows, "Hummel, eyes on what you're doing, he's a big boy he's gonna be fine up there on his own." Some of the guys snigger and a few chuckle but no one hassles me.

Sent off to practice my kicks I have Jackson helping me and they set up the line to throw the balls back afterwards. I happily kick and dance on the field, I wish more sports were geared up this way for me, if they could get rid of the mud and the sweaty jocks that would be excellent.

Actually enjoying myself I lose track of time until we get called over and Coach gives us a mini pep talk to start stoking their competitiveness and get them all fired up for Friday. Tomorrow is sit down and talk about plays then try them on the field practice, fairly boring for me since my only play is 'kick the ball and get it through the posts'.

David bounds down to meet me and we wander in together, "Babe you know you're frecking awesome out there," he praises me and I preen, "Dude you seriously know how to kick that ball right," leaning in he whispers, "Plus you are fucking sexy prancing around the way you do."

"Thank you," I reply as I strut into the locker room feeling very appreciated and loved. He helps me off with my uniform and bundles it all up in my kit bag as I grab a towel and tie it round my hips so I can shower, "I'll be right back."

"Really?" He teases me, "Since when do you shower that quickly?" I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs, "Go have fun splashing."

Walking into the showers I scan for an empty one and Finn and Noah have kept one between them, so I scurry in and turn the water on as I drop the towel. I'm used to it going quiet when I'm in there with them all but I'm not used to it being this silent. I'm able to hide my hiss as the water hits my ass and I do my best to ignore them all.

"Um, bro…" Finn says weakly and I glance up at him, he's staring in horror at me and I end up staring back, hoping there isn't much mud involved.

"What?" I ask him confused and now noticing all the guys are staring at me, stunned with their jaws open.

Noah chuckles and shakes his head, "Bro, seriously?" It makes him laugh harder and I glare at him.

"Snowflake, I do not wanna know," Azimio declares loudly, "I will stick my fingers in my ears and sing if you give out any details."

Concerned I twist and stare down to see five lines across my butt, the same five lines David put there last night. Mortified I freeze unsure of whether to turn so my ass is against the wall and show my groin off, or to pretend it never happened and just finish the shower.

It's so quiet we can hear David and Coach talking, "No seriously it's healed up fine I can play this Friday for the game," he's saying.

"Are you sure? Those wounds looked pretty deep," Coach sounds sceptical, "Have the nurse look at them tomorrow if she says yes you can play."

"Cool," he agrees and then I'm back to being the centre of attention. Damn you pale skin must you flush so brightly?

Someone whispers, "Dude I thought he just watched that shit 'coz it had guys in it, you mean Karofsky's really into it?"

And someone else is whispering, "How they hell did he talk Hummel into it? Shit the dude's one tough little bitch, but really?"

Going with ignoring them I rinse, dry and flee for the door with style and dignity, towel safely around my hips. The whispering gets louder when I leave.

David's hovering near my locker and I quickly fill him in, he turns me so he can look at my butt and then pats it, "Does it hurt?" He's concerned.

"Not really, it just stings a bit," I shrug, "I like it," I glance up at him and he kisses me gently.

I'm almost dressed when they eventually emerge from the showers and David's kneeling down doing my boots up for me, "Babe these zips suck, are you sure these are expensive?" He's currently fighting with one.

"David I assure you these are the height of fashion and the zips do not 'suck' they have 'character' and 'personality' and swearing at them wont make them zip any faster," I reassure him and get a few more muttered swear words from him.

"Right got 'em," he crows in triumph and stands up brushing his knees off. And as my once lovely clean locker room floor is now muddy and icky again, I'll have to scrub his jeans later.

"Thank you," I tell him and go to dry my hair, as I didn't really get a chance to condition it properly it plays up and I struggle to get it to flick right. At last it submits to me and I smirk happily.

Strutting back into the main room, I'm walking towards David when suddenly Jackson ambushes me and I'm on the opposite side of the room to David and sitting on a bench as Coach starts talking. David frowns but doesn't say anything so I stay where I am.

Coach rouses them to cheering and yelling and getting psyched about the game. Breaking up they go to their lockers and I'm almost forcefully propelled to mine, annoyed at their behaviour I start getting my kit bag when a familiar throat is cleared.

"Hey Snowflake," Azimio looks nervous and worried; he gives me a very unreassuring smile. Oh no the guys are still upset with me over David being injured and this is their polite way of kicking me off the team. And David never made it over to me as someone cornered him to talk.

Squaring my mental shoulders I smile at Azimio and wait, he shifts his weight anxiously, "So you remember that talk we had? Um when we went ice skating?"

Oh the talk at the table when he woke us up and I was still chained and opened the door to him naked, the flush that covers my face is instantaneous, "Um yes," I wonder where this is going.

"And so things are okay between you and D?" He boy asks his eyes almost begging me to say yes.

"Yes Azimio, we're fine," I give him another smile, "Thank you for asking, I'm sure if you wanted to visit you'd only have to ask David. If you brought your console over you two could kill zombies and things," I flounder not completely sure about out of school jock behavioural patterns, in my brothers it seems to be more exercising, video games, eating, lying about girls and avoiding homework.

"That's cool," Azimio nods, "Um but it was more are YOU okay?"

Now I'm baffled and I'm beginning to think Glee isn't the only place for crazy people to hang out, "I'm fine, thank you."

"You sure?" Strando's snuck up behind me and I nearly jump out of my skin.

"Yes," I drawl the word out, "Why?"

And now the guys that have been slowly drifting towards me find anything and everything fascinating as they all look around and some of them even blush.

Noah's laugh cuts through the growing tension, "Bro they mean those marks on your ass."

"Oh," my eyes go wide and I blush harder.

Smirking my brother swaggers over and drops an arm over my shoulders, "You two playing safe?"

Oh no, not here, not my love life in front of all these homophobic jocks, "Yes, we always do."

"Good," Noah pats my shoulder, "'Coz he's getting grumpy and has worked out they're keeping you two apart," and I blink in surprise, "And now he thinks one of these idiots is gonna do something," and how does he manage to say that and make is sound like a threat against them if they make a move on me.

"Puckerman we're not gonna hurt Kurt," Strando says.

"I don't understand," I'm confused, if they're not upset over David and I having a physical relationship then why are they cornering me?

Jackson face palms, "Dude we're checking you're okay. That really looks like it hurt."

And my jaw drops, "But you all hate me," I squeak out in shock, "You've spent almost my entire high school life bullying me, slushying me, dumpstering me, wedgying me, taunting me, calling me terrible names and all other manner of demeaning and horrible things and now you're worried and checking on me when I participate in consensual activities?" I throw my hands up in the air, grab my stuff and grumble about jocks and their skewered priorities, they're only doing this because they need me to kick for them or else they'd still be bullying me.

Stomping off I round the lockers to find David surrounded by other jocks, the Glee guys are sidelined and being kept from interfering. Jumping on a bench I growl as I approach David ready to scream for Coach if anyone makes a threatening anything.

Reaching my master I spin on my heel cross my arms and give them my best bitch look, "Guys I appreciate that you care so much about my kicking skills that you'd actually act like you'd give a damn if I keeled over and died right now, but can you back off. I'm perfectly fine and I'm very happy with David," I grab his hand, "And we're leaving now."

Having spent so much time with Rachel I have now perfected the storm out and put it to good use, I'm so mad at them, how dare they pretend to care about me, we all know it's a lie, they're only tolerating me for my kicking, other wise I'd be the one on the receiving end of their kicks.

In a foul mood at their cruel charlatan trickery I slam open the locker room door and drag David out into the deserted corridor. Angry and wounded I finally realise we have to walk home and it's cold, well I don't care and I charge ahead.

His hand squeezes mine and he tugs me to slow down, "Easy Kurt," he says and I nearly disobey him just wanting to get distance between us and them. "Come on babe talk to me just tell me what they did to you," he coaxes.

We've reached the main entrance and I nearly start ranting about this horrible school with it's horrible culture, and it's horrible attitudes but Principle Figgins is there and starts talking to us.

It distracts us and then Lauren is strolling up to us, she offers us a lift and David takes it. I sulk in silence and David is worried and babbles a bit with Lauren, "Who ever it is, you say the word and I'll help flatten them," she offers when she drops us off.

"Thank you Lauren," I'm grateful, "But unless you can change the attitudes of this whole horrible small minded phobic town I doubt it will do much good."

We wave her goodbye and David unlocks the door, once we're safely in the warm he arches an eyebrow, "Okay babe you spill what's wrong right now," and I burst straight into tears.

Clinging to him I sob into his shoulder and brokenly tell him about their fake concern and how they really all hate me. How it's not fair and I never did anything to them. It really hurts that they think I'd be stupid enough to trust them and that I'm not dumb enough to believe it's anything other than their selfish desire to graduate and get a scholarship.

After everything they've done to me they've never tried to think for themselves and work on their bullying natures, in fact those like Azimio have no excuse for their behaviour, except that he's a spoilt brat. Even Strando's dad didn't seem that bad and there aren't any rumours of the other jocks' families being like David's. At least David apologised and changed.

"I hate it there David, I hate it, I can't wait for us to leave," I wail and let it all out as he rocks me and rubs my back soothingly. "I want to burn this whole place to the ground, I'd be doing them a favour," I dramatically exaggerate.

"I know babe," he sighs and holds me tighter, "I've wanted to do that for fucking years," he sounds so tired.

"I'm sorry David," I tell him and touch his face, "If I hadn't begged you to spank me they'd have left us alone today, I'm so sorry."

Snorting he grunts out, "Don't be, those narrow minded fucks can mind their own business, and worst case we'll both home school, you can help me on the subjects I'm bad at, I'll help you on the one you're bad at, and we'll help each other on the rest. Screw the scholarships we'll find a way to put ourselves through college."

I nod and let him comfort me some more, as we spin dreams about our future together.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	34. Chapter 34

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and too much Plot (Plot faithful protects the storyline). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Sprawled out in my basket I flick through the pages of Vogue as David hums to himself and starts dishing up dinner. I'd put myself in my basket, David added the collar and lead, and I'm calming down nicely from today.

"You wanna sit at the table or eat off the floor?" he asks me waving my plate at me.

The doorbell chimes before I can answer and I watch him sigh and go to answer it. Raised voices float down the hallway and one of them sounds suspiciously like Azimio, great just what I need.

A commotion starts up and then Zach is walking into our kitchen, he blinks when he sees me but comes over, "Hey Kurt." Behind him I hear the unmistakeable sounds of a fight breaking out.

Getting up I unhook my lead and go to try and help my boyfriend, "David!"

"Kurt!" Is yelled back and as I pass Zach he puts his arm out to stop me.

"Zach? What are you doing? David needs help," I go to push past him and he flexes his arm not letting me go.

"It's okay Kurt, you're safe," he says soothingly when Strando and Jackson suddenly appear dragging a struggling David into the kitchen.

Azimio follows them almost wringing his hands, "Guys be careful, I'm telling you everything is fine, just ask Kurt," and he points at me.

"There'd better be a freaking good reason for this," David aims a kick at Strando who barely dodges in time. "And Z I'm so getting you back for this," David threatens, "I told you that was the last time you upset my boyfriend and made him cry and I fucking meant it!"

Now the guys are all staring at Azimio who looks like he's just discovered something deadly has him in it's sights.

"Um Kurt was crying?" Zach asks looking concerned and he turns to me giving me a hug, I'm so startled I sort of stand there, I'm fairly sure my eyes have bugged out unattractively. "You okay now?"

"Yes…" I stare into the boy's eyes so close to me. What if he's gay? It's not like I have functioning gaydar, I didn't pick up on David, Blaine, Noah, Santana, or Alistair, I think I'm defective in someway. Gently untangling myself from Zach I pat his shoulder awkwardly and take a step back, hoping that having my huge masculine boyfriend in the room is enough of a hint that I'm not interested.

Speaking of my boyfriend he's watching us with narrowed eyes, I think Zach's skating on very thin ice and getting close to being beaten up. Pointing to him I introduce Zach, "David this is Zach he was nice enough to help me a few times when I was being bullied," that makes David relax a little and nod at the kid.

"That's great babe, now I'll just hit him a little rather than a lot," David looms menacingly even when being held prisoner.

"Bro, not helping," Azimio facepalms.

The front door slams and then Scott Cooper is leaning in the doorway, "Really? I thought he was just being a Karofsky, so it's his normal way of being an asshole."

"Can we just get on with this?" Strando asks, "Holding on to him's not easy," and to demonstrate David struggles again. Oh Prada how am I supposed to help David? I can't fight any of them, only Azimio seems to care what happens to my master and I'm fairly sure biting them will only get me punched.

I knew they were faking in the locker room, damn them, and then I have an idea, they need me and David on the football team, and they need David on the hockey team, I need to use their selfishness against them somehow.

If they turn nasty I'm going to have to fight back, I might be able to swing Azimio onto our team, which would even the odds a little.

"Actually I agree with Stando," I step forward confidently and brazen it out, "Who's hitting me first? I'd like to get this over with and then you can take your home invasion and leave us alone, of course it will mean I can't play on Friday, and if you injure David too much he won't be able to help you win your hockey game either," I smile with fake sweetness at Cooper.

"Err…" Is all I get from Scott.

"Dude you lay one hand on him and I'll make you wish you'd never been born," David kicks out again.

"It's fine David," I lie, "After all it's only their scholarships they're endangering if we can't play, I'm sure they don't care about getting out of Lima," I just have to keep reminding them of what they'd lose.

"Hummel, we don't care," Strando says and I go cold at losing my only bargaining chip, I see David close down getting ready to go all out when they give him the slightest opening. "If Karofsky's abusing you he's going down."

Huh?

I think David's jaw sagged at that too. Holding my hand up I ask them, "Excuse me? Why would David be abusing me?"

"We saw what he did to you, those lines had to hurt," Jackson joins in, "That's seriously not cool man," he glares at David.

"He asked for it," David starts to tell them as I start to blush.

Striding angrily forward Cooper gets in David's face, "Really he asked for it? What kind of fucked up excuse it that?"

"Jesus Christ Cooper, I'm not Gabriel, Kurt literally asked me to spank him," David yells back, "I asked him lots of times if he wanted to stop but he said go each time, I don't abuse my boyfriend you moron, he likes it."

"Yeah?" Apparently Scott doesn't believe him because he comes back with, "And what happens when you land him in hospital? Is that because he asked you to as well? Damn it Karofsky I thought you were different, that we didn't have to worry about you, you don't want us to step in, just end things with Kurt and get some freaking therapy."

"I'm not leaving Kurt you narrow minded puckhead, I'm in love with him, just because you can't understand gay sex and BDSM isn't my problem," David spits back.

Interfering Azimio moves Scott back, "Cooper, seriously when I found out I talked to Kurt, he really is cool with it, and I'm fairly certain his dad knows and Mr Hummel has helped them move in together." Soothing the other jock he tries to talk sense into him, "Puckerman's cool with it too, if he thinks everything's fine it probably is, that kid's been there done that, and he's the one Kurt turned to when he was being bullied," I let that slide, it's more he was there when I slipped up and he discovered I was being bullied.

This is the first time I've really seen Azimio sweating and I realise he really is on David's side, he's trying to defend David.

"They're both right," I cross my arms, "I really did ask David to spank me and at no point did I ask him to stop, and Noah is well aware of what we get up to and he finds it amusing that I'm a submissive. So does this mean you're not here to beat us up?"

"No," Strando looks as confused as I feel, "Why would we beat you up?"

"Oh I don't know," I shrug innocently my voice getting harder and bitchier, "Maybe because that's all you jocks have ever done to me? You've picked on me and made me so unhappy and afraid I just wanted to die," they flinch a little. "And recently I've been put in hospital, I've had to run for my life, and been propositioned like a whore!" I don't hold back, I've had enough of them all, "And now you've stormed into my home and are currently holding my boyfriend in a manner I find very threatening."

"Snowflake," Azimio shakes his head, "Trust me they aren't here to do anything to you," and he turns to look at David.

"No!" I lunge forward finally getting past Zach and I get between David and Scott, "You leave him alone, it's bad enough what his family put him through, I won't let you hurt him."

Startled Scott backs up a few steps at a loss of what to do next; at least I've bought us some time.

"Told you," Azimio supplies and the others glare at him.

"I don't get it," Strando admits frowning, "Why would you defend him if he hits you?"

"He didn't hit me," I answer very slowly and clearly, "He never hits me, he spanked me, after we agreed the exact numbers and types."

"So you're into that kinda thing too?" Strando's face scrunches up as he tries to think it through.

"Yes, with David and only with David, I trust him," that seems to do it and they let him go.

An arm wraps around me and I curve into him, "So what prompted you asshats to actually step up and protect him?" David asks grumpily. "He's right you've spent all that time bullying him, why change now?"

"He's part of the team," Jackson bluffs, I don't believe it and I don't think David does either.

"Right, 'coz he was on the team before and won the Titans their one and only game and he still got bullied," and David's suspicious of them. "So I wanna know what the hell just prompted you to come over here."

"We heard about Chastity," Cooper supplies, "My bro was there when she was brought in, she's in a bad way," I turn in David's arms. "Hyde's a smug little bastard and won't admit it was him, he just said some bullshit about clumsy bitches getting what they deserve." Hugging himself the hockey jock takes a calming breath, "Drew says it's as bad as any of the Karofsky wives when they're brought in."

"Oh poor Chastity," I cling to David, "I nearly left her, I nearly didn't go over to help her." What if I hadn't stopped, if I'd just kept going?

"But you did," David comforts me again, "God babe you're the nicest guy in the world," a kiss is pressed on my forehead and he cuddles me. "Have the police gotten innovated yet?"

"Drew didn't say, but he swore about your family having the cops sown up," Scott sounds unhappy.

"Sounds like they'll try and sweep it under the carpet," and David swears, "Fucking bastards the lot of them, they can't follow up domestic abuse too much it might come home to roost with a vengeance. Wait what about that new one, Hughes?"

Smiling Cooper nods, "I'll text Drew, he likes Hughes says he's okay."

"Yeah he seemed okay when Kurt and I talked to him, said his cousin used to live here," and I wonder what David is up to now, "Some girl, apparently she died when she was hit by a truck or something, some story about an abusive boyfriend when she was in high school, so Hughes should be sympathetic already," and the tension levels in the room shoot up. "So you guys were really gonna take care of me and make sure Kurt was okay?"

"Yes," Jackson confirms, "We might've been dicks to him before but…" he trails off.

"Good," David grunts, one of his hands comes up and covers my face, "It's nice to know that if I ever lose it that I can count of some of you to keep faith and protect our kicker," and my eyes widen in shock, is he trying to get himself killed? He said if they ever though found out he'd told anyone there'd be serious consequences.

Acting as if I have no idea what he's talking about I pull back from him, "David sweetie that's nice of you, but I know you won't ever lose it and you know I'm not religious, but if you stick with that new church I'll happily go with you once a month, that was fun, they were really welcoming."

"You go to crazy Ben's church?" Zach moves closer.

"Yes, he's really nice and he didn't care that we're gay, I wish more people could be like that," I smile innocently getting a dig in at them.

A warning tap from David and he snuggles me closer as he says, "Yeah I like that church too is all about the learning to be a better person and trying rather than thundering about how much better we are than anyone else. So you guys done here? Can we have dinner now?"

"Yeah," Cooper rubs the back of his neck, "Sorry man, but when they told me about his ass in the showers…"

"It looks worse than it is," David nods, "I know I was worried the first time I put lines on him, I really don't want to hurt him, it has to be a fun part of the game or we won't do it again."

"So you did do something in the auditorium that time?" Strando asks.

"Nah, I promised his Dad no sex when we were living with him, we were just messing around and Kurt was tired so he fell asleep," David tells them.

"Bro Snowflake looked high," Azimio's sceptical.

"Kurt without coffee's not good," David jokes and I prod him with my finger.

"David!" I huff, "I'm not that bad," I turn in his arms again keeping his arm securely around me.

"Yes dear," he mock agrees and I stick my tongue out at him again giving him my best bitch look.

It breaks the tension and the jocks all relax, "Tell you what I'll ask Puckerman to have a 'sleepover', he can check Kurt out," David offers, "And you won't have to worry."

It takes another ten minutes or so and they nod relieved but change it to Noah sleeping over tonight, so I have to call Noah and ask him if he wants to stay over, he's surprised but agrees and the jocks hang around until he turns up.

Smirking my brother walks in and then the others corner him making sure he understands the seriousness of the situation, he has to promise to call them in the morning.

Finally the jocks leave and David closes the door locking it and then shooing us into the kitchen, "Master what the hell was that about?" Noah asks he's dropped his mask and just looks concerned.

Dividing up our dinners so Noah gets a plate and David warms them up as he brings Noah up to speed. "And I think they really meant it when they said they'd protect Kurt."

I'm beginning to believe that some of them want to protect me too. I've never looked to the jocks as anything other than to be avoided at all costs before.

"Artie's convinced the jocks are having some kinda civil war," Noah tucks into his food and waves his fork, "And that it's over Kurt."

"You shoulda seen their faces when I mentioned them keeping faith and protecting Kurt," David muses, "I think they actually came close to doing it."

Choking on our food Noah and I turn to David in shock, and then Noah's glaring at me, "He's not supposed to know."

"I'm not keeping it from him, plus he was asking questions," David shrugs, "I can trust Kurt to keep his mouth shut," he pats my hand, "Anyway they're all waiting for you to talk to them in the morning."

"S'Cool," Noah eyes me up and then smirks at me, "So what did you two get up to last night?"

I've been hanging around jocks too much as I facepalm. Why me?

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	35. Chapter 35

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot 2.0 (Plot advances slowly across the battlefield with the clippers). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Noah is still on the phone as I drive us to school, he seems to be soothing the football players and I'm still dazed that they're serious and want to protect me. David is sitting in the back listening to Noah.

It was nice having Noah stay over, waking up to find him stuck to David's side with a limpet grip on our master was amusing, as was watching David trying to get out of the headlock without waking Noah up. I probably shouldn't have dissolved into giggles and I had to smother them in the sheet but it was funny.

Parking we get out and Noah finally gets off the phone, "Just what the hell is their problem," he huffs, "It's just a few lines and Kurt likes it."

"Yeah but my bros didn't exactly have good relationships when they were in high school," David takes my hand and leads us into school.

Making a rude noise Noah points out, "There's a shit load of difference between abusing your boyfriend and spanking him."

And then Rachel and Blaine are walking up to us and Rachel gets right in front of David, "David Karofsky," her voice carries loudly, "Would you care to explain this?" And hands her phone over.

Scrolling through it David growls, "What the fuck?"

Crossing her arms Rachel says, "Foul language aside, please answer my question," and she taps her foot.

"Berry I've not been beating Kurt," He says clearly and I grab the phone to read about the horrible treatment I've been getting from David, including hospital trips.

"Jacob," I hiss and march towards the school, the idiot has it wrong, it's not me that's been beaten black and blue. That boy is going to regret writing this.

"Kurt!" David yells and I pretend I've not heard him, I know I'm going to get punished for that but it'll be worth it.

Storming into the school I go searching for the irresponsible little... Words fail me. As he's not as his locker I yell, "Jacob Ben Israel!" And someone points so I follow the corridor to the quad and there he is annoying a group of cheerleaders. "Jacob!" I shout and he jumps turning around.

"Oh hey Kurt," he looks worried and confused, "shouldn't you be in hospital?"

"Jacob," I'm furious, this boy outted David and he continues to play with peoples' lives not caring what happens to them, "Did it ever occur to you to follow up and check to see if I was on life support? Or that David was in police custody?"

"Um my source said he saw the whole thing and rumours have been flying since yesterday that Karofsky was following in the family tradition and abusing you," the boy blinks and frowns, "It seemed like a good possibility."

"That does it," I push my sleeves up and get ready to drag the annoying reporter into home ed so I can cut that afro off, it's about time it went and I can yell at him while I'm doing it.

Holding his hands up in front of his face and screaming he waits for me to descend like wrath itself when I'm grabbed from behind, "Kurt, no," David's holding onto me.

Kicking and fighting I shriek, "Let me go, let me at him!"

"Babe, calm down," David struggles with me, "I know he's an annoying piece of shit that blog stories even the worst of the papers wouldn't print but no."

Grumbling I let David calm me down and I wave my fist at Jacob, "I'm going to buy hair clippers with your name on them Jacob, and one of these days..."

His hands fly up and clutch that monstrosity he calls a hairstyle protectively. David swots my butt gently, "Behave."

"I notice you didn't bother to write about Chastity and the fact she ended up in hospital, and that one is real and not made up like yours," I verbally swipe at Jacob. "We had an ambulance turn up at the school and where is it on your blog, you're just a sensationalist glory hound you should have been all over that," I wave Rachel's phone in his face and his eyes cross as he watches my fist.

"That's it, you've had enough," David sweeps me up and over his shoulder and strides off as I continue to hurl insults at Jacob while kicking my feet uselessly.

Rachel and Blaine have followed us and trail along behind David so I hand Rachel's phone back, "Thank you Rachel."

"You're welcome Kurt, so you're fine then," she states happily, but then she's normally happy when people get at Israel as the boy stops his stalker like obsession with her for a few days.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine thank you, I do hope you're both well," I say politely.

"We are now we know that you're okay," Rachel moves closer, "Truthfully we thought that if you were in hospital on life support someone would have told us and then we could have performed a number to help guide you back to your loved ones," and she poses.

"We also couldn't work out why you'd have ended up in the hospital," Blaine walks slightly behind David. "And we worried that you'd both been in some kind of accident."

Reaching my locker David puts me down and warns me to behave myself or else. Mercedes and Tina are laying in wait and swarm me so I graciously submit to them and glare at David a little. I was only trying to protect him.

Having been fussed over and pampered by my friends I let Finn escort me to my lesson, "So you're fine then bro?"

"Yes Finn, I'm more than fine thank you for asking," I smile up at him.

"Good, 'coz it looked kinda painful," he holds his hands up, "I really don't need to know the details, but you're cool with it? Really?"

"I'm cool with it," I reassure him, "We have safe words either of us can use and David made sure I was okay all the way through," I pat Finn's shoulder, "It's nice of you to ask though."

"'S'cool, I'm totally here for you if you need me," he points to the classroom door, "And I'll pick up after class so you wait for me right here," he points to the floor and I nod, "'Kay love you Kurt," and he's gone.

Strange how just a few years ago I would be fainting in romantic overload right about now, except I'm completely happy with having a doopy goofy big brother who's younger than me.

Strolling into class I reassure the teacher than I'm fine and I'm not going to drop dead at any second and then Finn is walking me to class again, and it keeps happening. Even though people can clearly see that I'm alive and kicking and so not on life support they keep asking if I'm okay.

At first it was sweet that people care, or pretend to care in come cases, now it's getting annoying. I wonder if David will notice if I slip out, sneak across town, ambush Jacob and get my revenge? Probably.

By the time lunchtime is here I'm getting angry and everyone is whispering about me and pointing. A few people disrespect David and that is the final straw. Climbing onto the table I whistle loudly to get their attentions, "Hello McKinley, I would like to point out that the made up and fabricated false stories of my dreadful beating at the hands of my boyfriend are all lies. I'm fine. I'm not on life support and barely hanging to life by a thread, and just in case you haven't worked out David does NOT hit me. This has been a public information broadcast, thank you," I bow and step off the table twisting my body so I'm straddling my chair and I sit.

Pulling my tray towards me I start eating and lift an eyebrow at my friends who are all staring at me in shock, "What? They're being stupid, I was helping."

"Babe," David sits down next to me and gives me a quizzical look, "feeling better?" And he puts a bowl on my tray it's strawberries.

"Yes thank you darling, much," I lean in and kiss his cheek, "Thank you for the strawberries," I eat the lot and don't offer them to anyone; they're mine.

Hurrying from lunch we make football practice in time to skid in and sit down. Flushing in embarrassment I do my best to avoid the jocks' eyes and struggle to blank my mind having stormed out the night before. Clasping David's hand I pretend a great interest in the board and what Coach is telling us about plays. Mine still hasn't changed, kick the ball and get it between the posts. The others' is also simple, keep the opposing team from scoring touchdowns while trying to get as many for ourselves as they can.

Dismissed we go to leave but end up surrounded by jocks, David eases in front of me and gets protective. Z steps up and looks like he'd rather be anywhere else but here, "Um hey D."

"Z," David isn't going to make this, what ever it is, easy.

"We were kinda talking," the boy waves at the jocks, "And, um, the thing is, well, you see…"

"Nope," my master crosses his arms and glares at Azimio.

"Bro I can't believe I'm having this conversation," Azimio mutters and rubs his neck flustered, "We have a big game tomorrow, and we get that we over reacted yesterday."

"Over reacted?" David interrupts looking angry.

"Dude let me finish," the jock snaps, "Jesus I can't believe they're making me do this. Anyway, as I was saying," he glares at David, "We have a big game tomorrow and to make sure that the little Snowflake is well rested and not tired from anything too strenuous the guys decided that Puckerman could stay at yours again tonight."

"What?" David's shocked and my jaw's dropped.

"What?" Apparently no one asked Noah first. "Z you dick, what the hell are you talking about?" And my brother pushes his way into the circle.

Moving closer Strando says, "Well if Hummel is into that kind of thing too," and I hide my face against David's shoulder, "They might end up with one of them in hospital again, D's only just been told he's fit to play after Kurt bit him," and the blonde goes a little pale. "So we need both of them and we thought you're bros now so you could stay over and do family stuff," the jock smiles like it all makes sense.

"We're having a sleepover at Kurt and Dave's?" Finn wanders in, "Cool."

"Actually you're not," David snarls and Finn's face falls, "But you are having family dinner at ours on Saturday if you want," and Finn's face brightens beaming at David who sighs.

"Cool I'll text mom and Burt," he goes off in search of his phone and probably some snacks.

A soft chuckle from behind me and Sam's snuck up on us and is grinning, "I hate to say it Dave but I think you just got cock blocked by the football team," my brother laughs again, "Give in, get a goodnight's rest and then celebrate all you want on Friday night," he claps me on the shoulder, "No biting."

That makes the team happy and David grumbles about it but gives in with bad grace. Noah walks with us to my next lesson and shifts us to one side, "Master just say the word and I'll take a walk or something tonight."

"Thanks Noah, but we weren't going to do anything anyway, it's just fucked me off that they did that," he swears a few times and then grunts, "Guess it means they've finally accepted Kurt if they're doing that but do they have to man up now of all times?"

My lessons pass quickly enough and I strut into Glee with Mr Schue and take a seat near Alistair. We're rapidly running out of time, if he's going to make his move it has to be soon, though I really hope he doesn't and that he makes the most of this chance he's been given.

Blaine and Lauren predictably do an amazing number, we're going to be hard pressed to beat their cover of Frank and Nancy Sinatra's 'Somethin Stupid'

they nailed it brilliantly and we may have a new couple in contention for the duet at competitions.

Mr Schue congratulates them and tells us we have to pull an extra special rabbit from the hat to win the special prize of a pair of family discounted tickets to Breadstix. I smile and clap and give them support, when they drift out to give us space and an opening to Alistair I let the smile drop off my face.

"Damn them," I curse, even though this is somewhat rigged to trip Alistair up I really want to win so I can rub it in Rachel's nose that I won a duet competition. "Alistair we have to pull out all the stops, I know we can beat them, we will beat them."

"Um is Breadstix any good?" He asks, "Only I've not been there yet."

"Breadstix is a horrible place where the breadsticks are free, tasteless and loaded with bad carbs," I tell him, "But that's not the point, nor is the mindless generic menu with few if any vegetarian options and no bacon sprinkles do not go on a salad. They are unimaginative, over priced, and tacky, so of course everyone eats there, it is THE place to go in town."

"Really, 'coz it sounds kinda bad," he's sceptical. "Maybe we should lose or something."

My spine stiffens, "Bite your tongue, we are not losing, we are going to fight this," I wave my finger in the air ready to take on anyone, "We will bring this battle on to their turf and we will redecorate without prejudice to colour, not even beige! Or that horrible cream that washes out my skin," I shudder.

Fired up I give him a pep talk, "They might think they have won and have this one in the bag, but we will prove them wrong! We will sink their dreams of a discounted family meal ticket, we will eat there and then we will be the ones bragging about the all you can eat breadsticks!"

I do a few victory dance moves and strike a dramatic pose, "They will rue the day they dared to take us on in duet competition, they will weep bitter tears of defeat. Of course we will be nice and not rub their noses in it too much."

Throwing my arms up I crow, "Victory, sweet victory will be ours for the taking," panting a little I straighten my clothes and then smile at him to find him staring at me strangely. "What is it? Is it a spot? Something on my face?"

I walk towards him as David's voice says, "Babe, you might wanna keep your distance…"

Getting to his feet Alistair moves closer and suddenly his arms are around me and he yanks me up against his body, his very aroused body, "God you're beautiful when you rant," and his hand holds the back of my head as his mouth comes closer to mine.

My arms are trapped in front of me, and in so many ways this is reminiscent of the first time David ever kissed me. I must remember not to rant at jocks who may have gay leanings, "Eep," I squeak out and I wonder how to get out of this one.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	36. Chapter 36

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot 2.0 (Plot comes to heel). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

"Kurt!" David's voice comes through loud and clear over the earpiece and I really wish he were here in person right now.

Pushing against the ex-jock holding me I stare into his eyes as he moves closer, pausing before he kisses me he says, "Yes, please say yes."

Startled I shake my head, "No!"

And to my shock he pulls back, "Please Kurt, I know I was a douche but I promise I'd be a good boyfriend to you, I wouldn't hurt you like that dick Karofsky does," he's so earnest.

"David doesn't hurt me," I protest and narrow my eyes, "Alistair, David is a very good boyfriend that I love a great deal. Have you been reading Jacob's blog because that little twerp is going to get his head clipped soon if he keeps posting lies."

"So you're really okay?" Alistair looks hopeful and sad at the same time.

"Yes, I'm completely fine," I reassure him and contemplate doing evil things to Jacob.

Suddenly the arms around me pull me closer into a hug, "I was so worried when I read it online but then you were walking around and everyone said you went ninja on that kid and Karofsky had to pull you off him and drag you away."

Trapped I stand still but I'm stunned people think I went ninja, a small part of me is doing a victory dance and being all macho and manly. "Um, I only threatened to clip his hair down."

A chuckle rumbles through him and I feel him smile against my neck, "Why is that so very you?"

I push against his chest and he lets me go a little, his hand reaches up and cups my face, "So you're in love with Karofsky?"

I nod gently, "Yes, with David."

Alistair's eyes close and he frowns as his hands tighten on me. My heart beat speeds even faster, oh please don't let him hit me. A big shuddering breath and he opens his eyes again, and there's so much pain in them, "Is he good to you? Really good?"

"Yes, he spoils me, he makes me happy and I know he's as in love with me as I am with him," I tell this boy.

Nodding Alistair moves and then his face comes closer but he angles and then kisses my cheek, "If he ever hurts you just let me know," and then Alistair steps back.

Shoulders slumping the boy stares at me defeated and gives me a broken smile, "So, this gonna count as my final warning and I'm out?"

"Yes," David and Coach Sylvester say in the earpiece.

"No," I cross my arms and step back too, "But you can't do that to me or anyone else ever again, and I will be telling Mr Schue about it and Miss Pillsbury. I'm glad you asked me and you took no as an answer, if you need to talk about being gay then that's fine, just make sure David is always around too."

"Really?" Alistair stares at me in surprise, "Dude you're like a saint or something."

"Or something," David growls in my ear.

Rubbing the back of his neck Alistair shifts uncomfortably, "I'm not sure I'm gay though, I like girls, and at my last school I had a girlfriend and we kinda did it, I liked that and her." He scuffs his foot, "I mean I prefer girls but there's something about you."

"I'm not a girl," I say sweetly annoyed that people automatically make me the girl.

Rolling his eyes he grins, "Duh, I worked that one out, I've seen you naked in the showers."

Flushing bright red I gape at him and then flail mentally wanting to put my hands up to cover my clothed body, "Um..." I say brilliantly.

"You have no idea just how special you are, do you?" And that's amusing Alistair. "Look if you want to sing with me tomorrow then that's cool and I totally get that you're in love with Karofsky," the boy holds his hands up, "I'm not gonna poach, as long as you're both good then I'll back the hell off. If you don't wanna sing with me I'll take the dive and the blame 'coz I did just try to kiss you, you shouldn't have to suffer just 'coz I'm an idiot. Let me know tomorrow, I'll bring my stuff just in case, but it's up to you," he nods at me and turns to leave.

"Wait!" I call out, "The other day you said something about someone hating me, who do I need to watch out for?"

For a minute he hesitates in the door and I think he's going to leave.

Hurrying back to me he leans in and whispers into my ear, and I hope this is being picked up by the microphone, "Be very careful of Hyde, there's something really wrong with that kid. He didn't like you but now he really hates you. I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you in the showers and the locker room, you gotta know he set me up get to you, and then he left me to take the fall. He won't have anything to do with me anymore and it's the best thing to ever happen to me, he gets into your head and suddenly you're doing things you know are wrong but you don't want to upset him."

Shaking his head Alistair shudders, "Never, ever, end up alone with him, and I wish I could tell you which other jocks to watch out for but I didn't even know about the ones that ambushed you. I only know he's got an uphill battle to find any of them to hurt you, they've closed ranks and keep tabs on you, they get really uptight if anyone mentions lifting a hand against you. I don't know how you got them all to back you like that but whatever it is keep doing it."

Straightening he pats my shoulder, "Oh and he said he's met someone, someone who's acting like a type of mentor, watch yourself Kurt," and then Alistair is gone.

"Did you get that?" I ask.

"Yes loud and clear," Coach Sylvester says, "Damn I really thought we could bust this kid, we'll keep an eye on him just in case, but if his Intel is good we have a new target, the head of the operations, cut that off and the rest will wither and die. Hmm we'll brainstorm for this one, well done on your undercover assignment porcelain, but next time you might want to play up to your mark a little, you'd be surprised what you can get during pillow talks, usually delicious blackmail material. This is Sylvester signing off," and her voice goes.

Someone clears their throat and then David mumbles, "She is one seriously bat shit crazy scary bitch."

And then Finn's there to walk me back to the get unwired. David gives me huge hugs and I snuggle into his arms happy to be safe and sound. I think Alistair's not going to be a problem for me, I'll just make sure I keep my distance from him though.

The adults all need to remake their plans but they agree they'll keep an eye on Alistair just in case. And we're free to go.

Mr Schue has left it up to me if I want to sing with Alistair and I'm to let the teachers know tomorrow.

Walking me to my locker David leans and watches me get my stuff, "You okay?"

"Yes," I move closer to him, "I was worried to start with, I really thought he was going to kiss me," I shudder, "The only person I want kissing me is you." I eye David up, "Do you think he was telling the truth about Hyde?"

Shrugging David says, "I don't know babe, but he's right about the jocks they've closed ranks and are acting fucking weird about you."

Glancing around I go on tip toe to whisper, "Faith?"

"Not here," he whispers back, "And I'd have said no, but I really don't know anymore, they weren't that upset when I was hurt, but when they thought I'd hurt you, they interfered straight away, and I'm a Karofsky, it was created because of Gabe."

Giving my shoulder a squeeze he changes the subject, "Yeah about Alistair? No more being alone with him, I don't care if he's promised to back off, he lays one more finger on you and I'll break it off for him okay?"

I nod, part of me is horrified that David would threaten someone with physical violence, part of me is still thrilled that he gets so protective over me. Theoretically I should be stifled and trapped by his dominating ways, but I love them.

"Good, and since the fucking team have screwed up our alone time we've got Noah again," David looks embarrassed, "Um Blaine kinda complained and so he's sleeping over too. Noah will sleep in with us and Blaine gets the sofa, you okay with that?"

"I'm fine with that," I think it over a little, "I don't have to share my basket with him do I?"

"Nah, it's yours, besides he's not a puppy, just a sub," David rubs my shoulder soothingly. "Finn's giving us a lift home, while Noah's going to grab his stuff for tomorrow and then pick up Blaine."

Which of course is when my brother appears and he takes us home and then hangs around while apologising, "Dave I'm really sorry but they cornered me and threatened to kick the crap outta me as they have Sam as quarterback too, so I have to stay until Puck gets here," Finn looks so down in the mouth that David doesn't even yell at him and I make him a sandwich to cheer him up.

Before long he's babbling away happily and we learn he's looking forward to the game tomorrow, he's getting on well with Rachel and they made out last night, which is apparently super cool, and the big news is that he gets to come back to Glee next week and can't wait until it gets there that he doesn't even mind having to go to class first.

David nods in all the right places and goes 'Mmm' now and again, that's enough to encourage Finn who moves onto the right combination of peanut butter and jelly.

Finally the doorbell rings and David flees the kitchen to answer it. I hope it's not another delegation of jocks. I can make out Noah's voice and I smile.

Finn draws a circle on the table with his finger, "Is there a reason Puck can have a sleepover and I can't?"

That blind sides me and I stare at my bother, he was a bit overly cheerful when he was talking. "Finn, it's just that Noah is David's puppy too, and Blaine is a type of sub, not a sandwich, and so they need to have some time with David too."

Frowning Finn nods, "But we still get to have family dinner here?" He smiles hopefully.

"Yes Finn, David said you could and we'd love to have you here with us," I reach over the table and pat my brother's hand, "You're family."

Lacing his fingers in mine Finn nods looking happy again, "Cool, I'm totally looking forward to eating, I know what an awesome cook you are," letting my hand go Finn pulls his phone out and rings someone up, "Okay Puck's here I'm going home for dinner I'm super hungry."

Dashing out the door Finn nearly tramples everyone in his hurry to eat, I hide my smile and then go to help with bags and things. Noah's duffle bag is put in our room and Blaine's suitcase is left to one side in the lounge.

Trooping into the kitchen I dawdle behind with Blaine showing off the house and the spare room. He agrees that the bathroom needs to be redone but it's survivable for now, and he likes the simple colour schemes I used when I helped David strip the wallpaper before we painted.

Walking into the kitchen I stop in my tracks when I hear the space heater in the garage start up and David wanders in from the garage. "Guys I just have a small thing to deal with," and then he crooks his finger at me.

Nervously I slip forward and then stand submissively waiting for him. He stalks around me a few times and then stands behind me. "So Kurt, tell me, did you hear me this morning when I called your name? Did you deliberately not come to heel?"

I knew this was going to get me punished, unsure if I'm allowed to talk or not I nod to both questions and hunch slightly.

"Bad Kurt," my master growls out and I whine, "Does the bad puppy have an excuse?"

"Jacob was printing lies about you," I tell him, "I was trying to protect you master."

"Hmm, well with everything that's happened today I'll be lenient, but a good puppy always comes to heel, and you will be a good puppy won't you?" He asks and I nod. "Good, now go and get your coat, scarf, boots and gloves, I want you to put them on so you don't get cold and then we'll go to the punishment area."

Tripping over my feet to obey him I trot down the hall and put everything on that he told me and then I trot back.

Everyone's in the garage so I assume David's not going to spank me. Hesitating in the doorway I peek in and David's attaching the metal pole to the hanging chain. Creeping in I kneel and keep my head down.

"All right Kurt get up," and I stand, "come here," he clicks his fingers and I hurry over coming to heel like a good boy. He cups my face and kisses me very gently and slowly, "I love you Kurt, but you will learn to obey me." He puts a gag in my mouth, one I can breathe easily around, and then he blindfolds me.

Left in the dark I meekly let him lift my arms up and he curls my hands around the bar, "Your punishment is to stay out here on your own for twenty minutes. If you get scared or really need me you push the gag out and howl, okay?" I nod and docilely stand there as I listen to them leave me.

A click and the garage door is closed.

I know the light is on but I can't see it through the blindfold. I can hear the hum of the space heater warming the air and I can understand why David made me put my coat back on, I won't get cold.

Sighing I settle down to wait for him and to think about my day. The occasional clatter drifts in from the kitchen so he must be getting dinner ready for us.

I know that Jacob deserved to be yelled at for not checking up on his facts before posting his blog, but I should have asked David or told David what I wanted to do.

He's so supportive of me, he clearly isn't happy about Alistair but he's willing to trust me, he's worried about Hyde, he's trying to protect me from the jocks and their weird behaviour, I extremely doubt they made me Faith, from the story David told he'd have to really abuse me before they stepped in, I suppose they could be trying to stop it before it got that far and they'd have to declare me Faith, that makes far more sense.

And I start sniffling, I've disobeyed my master and he called me a bad boy, and not the playacting like he did a few nights ago, he really meant it. Tears run down my face and I sob quietly I hate making him unhappy with me, I like a happy master, I like it when he smiles, when he relaxes, I love to see him play and laugh.

I'm such a bad boy.

Holding onto the bar I cry softly and wait impatiently for my master to come and release me, so I can grovel properly and apologise to him, to beg his forgiveness.

It takes far too long and then the door opens and I jerk my head up and turn even though I know I can't see him.

Warm arms slip around me and he kisses my face, "Oh babe, I didn't mean to make you cry," so I press into his body and nuzzle him.

He lets me go and takes off the blindfold and gag, his hands touch mine and tug me so I release my grip of the bar and he leads me to the bathroom and cuddles me murmuring into my ear how much he loves me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please I'm sorry," I whimper, "I never want to make you unhappy, please I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Shh, oh Kurt, of course I forgive you," his hand rubs big circles on my back and I cling to him, "I love you I just need you to remember to come to heel sweetheart." He presses kisses on my head and I calm down. "Better?"

Nodding I let him help me blow my nose and then to wash my face, taking off my coat and things he then leads me by the hand and we go back to the kitchen where Noah and Blaine are watching me. Noah smiles gently but Blaine looks worried and upset.

When David sits on his chair I think about sitting on my chair but since the others all belong to David I sit at his feet instead and draw my legs up wrapping my arms around my knees as I rest my head there. A hand begins to stroke my hair and I revel in my master's touch.

Comforted I close my eyes and relax.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	37. Chapter 37

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot 2.0 (Plot takes a break and relaxes). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

When it's time for David to serve the meal I scramble onto my chair, Noah grins at me and gives me a thumbs up so I nod, Blaine looks anxious but calms down when he sees me.

Dinner is a simple meal but tasty and we compliment the chef while Noah and I bicker about who's washing up and who's drying. I end up winning and get to dry, I really don't like having to put my hands in the soapy water and I don't like wearing gloves.

Behind us David and Blaine are talking, well, they're awkwardly trying to find a topic of conversation. It's not helping that Blaine's only answering the way he is.

"So you settling in alright with the Berry family?" David asks.

"Yes sir, they're very nice," Is all Blaine says, he doesn't expand on it. Sometimes I forget Blaine can be such a boy about things, normally he's quite sensible and elaborates nicely.

"Cool. And school, finding your way around, lessons going well?"

"Yes sir, school is fine, I'm getting the hang of the layout and lessons aren't that difficult," and I peek to see Blaine staring at his hands.

"Great. I was watching you and Zizes, you two really nailed that song, that discount ticket might be yours," David says and I roll my eyes because it's not over until Alistair and I really bring it tomorrow.

"Thank you sir, we tried really hard," no mention of the way Blaine furniture surfed the piano or the fact Lauren lifted him over her head.

I catch Noah's eye and jerk my head towards Blaine. Noah frowns and shrugs, he doesn't seem to understand either. David said Blaine wanted to come over and now he's retreated and locked himself in some kind of shell. Yes Blaine is normally self contained and controlled but this isn't like him.

David is watching him like a hawk trying to figure him out, he puts a gentle smile on his face. "I'm glad you're doing okay, you know you can come to me if you have any problems at all and I'll try to help you."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Blaine tells him and when David gets up Blaine flinches.

Acting like he didn't see that David comes over and puts the plates away that I've dried, he kisses the back of my neck and pats Noah's shoulder.

"We didn't really get a chance to talk last night Noah, how's your life doing?" David asks

Pulling the plug Noah empties the sink, "Fine Dave, school is good and homework is up to date. The probation officer is off my back. Home is good but we all miss Kurt and you, even Sarah whined that she misses your stories. I'm looking forward to the game and beating the crap out of the other team, and next week I'm back at Glee," Noah nudges me with his elbow and I grin at him.

"I like Rach but damn the girl's a bossy attention stealing diva, Mercedes that hot sexy momma and Satan are keeping her in check," Noah tells us, "But I'll be glad when Mr Schue's back in charge."

"I'm glad things are going well, you need me you let me know," David tells him and pats his shoulder again.

Turning Noah moves in for a hug, and not a little one, a big body hug and then with a sigh Noah closes his eyes and lets David hold him. David's hand rubs a big circle on my brother's back just like he did for me earlier. I finish drying up the last serving spoon and put it away.

Startled at how long my brother is holding the hug I can just see Blaine staring at them from the corner of my eye, he's confused but there's a hunger in his face too.

Stepping back Noah smiles, "Thanks master I needed that, can I wear my collar tonight?"

"Yeah, did you bring it?" David laughs as Noah yanks it from his jeans pocket and hands it over, "Okay little puppy, here you go," he does the collar up and holds the lead gently pulling it until it's taut. "Better?"

"You have no idea," Noah breathes out tension leaking from his body.

I stare the lead and collar and then David's asking me, "Kurt you wanna wear yours too?" I nod and end up dancing in place, "Okay go and fetch them," I scamper to our room and bring them back, he fixes it around my neck then pulls my lead taut too.

"Right well Noah and Blaine picked out a film each and brought them over so I thought we could just sit down and hang out together," David tells us and he lets our leads go so he can fix us drinks and grab some low fat popcorn, "Okay everyone in the front room, go to the toilet if you need to and then we'll sit and watch the first one."

Blaine admits he needs to go to the toilet so Noah and I end up in the front room alone, hmm the sofa isn't that big, "I don't mind taking the floor," I tell Noah who frowns.

"Bro, that's not fair, you should be able to sit with your man," he stares at the sofa, "I'll sit on the floor between Dave's and Blaine's feet."

"Why don't we both sit on the floor," I point at the big cushions, "that way David can pet both of us."

"Deal," and we arrange the cushions and get ourselves comfortable.

"Guys," David's walking in and frowns, he's not upset just confused, "You two sure you'll be okay? I'm not being formal and making you do this, you can sit on chairs if you want."

"It's fine," I pat the sofa, "And this way you can pet us."

Laughing David sits down as Blaine walks in, "Oh, now I see why, okay you can be petted." Looking at Blaine he asks, "Dude can you get the films?"

Blaine fishes them out of his suitcase and brings them over, a romantic comedy verses some silly science fiction thing with explosions. David gets Blaine to put the films behind his back and to switch them round, then our master taps Blaine's left arm and the rom com comes out.

Grinning in triumph and ignoring Noah's groan I get the film set up and we settle back to watch. Both Noah and I curl up and press against one of David's knees, this gives David ample opportunity to run his fingers over our necks and I hook my arm around his leg snuggling in happily.

Drawn into the film I sniffle at the end happy they got together and then it's time for the silly guy film. The plot is thin, the effects are good, and the leading guy is hunky but not as wonderful as David. The others are all drawn in and Blaine has even curled up on the sofa, I don't think he realises just how close to David he is right now.

Finally it's over and they all say how good it was. And then Blaine says, "I love films like that, especially monster movies."

"Really? Did you see The Creature from Orange River?" David asks and to my complete horror they find something in common, they both love terrible B movie monster films. Oh sweet Prada save me from the see through plot, wooden acting and terrible effects.

"Oh wow," David grins, "We'll have to have a movie marathon some time, no one else I know likes those films, Kurt yawns through them and the guys at school prefer slasher horrors, not my thing at all."

I whine in protest and our master rubs my neck, "Don't worry babe, you can use your manicure voucher or something," I perk up at that, "And you can pick up some takeout on your way home," I frown at that, "Aw come on babe, I've been eating good, I exercise regularly, and we'd have a guest and everything," he gives me his big goofy grin and I sigh and give in nodding. "Awesome!" He turns to Noah who's been watching the whole thing in amusement, "Wanna watch some bad movies too?"

"Dude, hell no. I don't mind the junk food at the end but those things are bad all the way through, I'll pass," Noah bows out in relief.

"But they're so bad, they're good," Blaine says clearly not understanding how we can't like the films.

Shuddering I say sweetly, "But Blaine they're just bad."

"Don't mind him Blaine," David says, "He just doesn't understand," and then they exchange a look that clearly calls us all idiots who're missing out on a big thing.

"Right, get ready for bed," David orders us and I get to my feet stretching and yawning.

Noah bolts for the door, "Beat you to the bathroom Princess," and I pound after him tackling him at the bedroom door and slipping past to dance into the bathroom.

"Sorry, you were saying Noah," I use a singsong voice.

Chuckling David shakes his head and carries the cups up the hall, "Play nicely guys."

"I am," I sass, "He started it, I finished it," I hog the mirror and start my facial routine.

Blaine wanders in and points to the various products, "May I?" I wave him closer and we start exfoliating and chatting over a new deep pore facial mask he's seen.

Grumbling Noah huffs and sighs and makes comments, giggling I wax lyrical about how long I'm going to be, Blaine watches us wide eyed, and I'm beginning to really wonder what his home life was like.

"Ten minutes," David yells from the kitchen, and I nudge Blaine and I stop messing around and get on with my routine in earnest. Finished with seconds to spare I skip past Noah and stick my tongue out, he tickles me in retaliation and I go to put my old pair of pyjamas on.

Wandering into the kitchen I find David and Blaine making us all warm milk and I sit on my chair to wait for mine. I'm sipping my milk with them when Noah swaggers in wearing shorts and nothing else, "Tut tut Noah, you took ages in the bathroom," I smirk at him.

"Yeah I woulda been faster but a certain Princess was primping in there, guess he needs the extra time to make himself pretty," he smirks back and I almost hiss at him.

We glare at each other for about a minute and then he laughs and I giggle. I can't believe I missed out on this growing up, I'm so lucky with my brothers.

Snorting and having drunk all his milk David goes to get changed for bed and to make Blaine's bed up for him, he tells us to behave and from the gleam in Noah's eyes it's not going to happen.

Innocently we volunteer to clean up the glasses and then Noah splashes me from the sink, so I flick him with the towel and the fight gets underway from there.

I end up over Noah's shoulder silently kicking and giggling as he dances us around the kitchen and tries to tickle me. Blaine shakes his head and points down the hall to David. We scoot back to the sink and I'm putting the last glass away as David comes back in.

"Hey Blaine, I've set your bed up ready, and I'm taking our alarm clock back a hour so we all get time to shower in the morning, I hope everything's okay for you, and if need anything our door will be open," and then he spots me and Noah. "Do I want to know how the pair of you managed to get covered in water?"

Instantly I go cute and widen my eyes for ultimate appeal. Noah does his innocent but yet so incredibly guilty look and we step closer acting like everything is fine.

Face palming David shakes his head and tries unsuccessfully to hide his grin, "Really guys? A water fight? Okay Kurt go and get changed, Noah I think I have a pair of shorts you can borrow tonight."

David snags my lead and I trot after him smiling happily he closes the bedroom door and whispers, "Do you think Blaine's okay?"

Shaking my head I whisper back, "I don't think he's coping with being kicked out and Rachel can be insensitive sometimes, plus from what I know his family aren't very demonstrative."

"'Kay," he murmurs into my ear, "I'll think of something, maybe we should have them sleepover a few more times, he seems to have relaxed around me anyway."

Even though I know David isn't Blaine's biggest fan he's taking his duties to Blaine very seriously, but then that's David for you.

Changed I trot back to the kitchen as Noah's stepping out of the bathroom in David's shorts. Blaine is actually talking to David, it's about football but it's better than nothing.

As Noah's fake boyfriend, Blaine is coming to the game tomorrow. Dad and Carole are bringing the kids and they're all going to cheer us on. I know the girls who aren't cheerleaders are coming and will be in the stands too.

"If you like football why don't you try out for the team?" Noah asks Blaine.

Pointing to himself Blaine says, "At my size? They'd kill me, I just need someone built like Dave to hit me and I'd be in serious trouble, I can work out and do weights all I like but it's more mass I need and I'm not going to get it that easily. Now baseball? That I can try out for."

Both Noah and David perk up at that, and Noah asks, "You any good?"

"I tend to hit the ball most of the time," Blaine says modestly and the two guys high five to his surprise.

"If you don't mind Blaine I'd like you to try out for baseball," David tells him, "If you don't like it or something comes up just say."

"No I can do that sir," Blaine's still relaxed, I think he's coming to realise that David won't hurt him.

"And you babe," David tells me, "You're trying out for basketball."

"Dude he's too short," Noah protests.

"Yeah but the bastard can sink more baskets than I can," my master grumbles proudly, "And he moves like lightening when he wants to on the court, we used to play one on one, and I upped the ante 'coz he wasn't trying, the little bitch beat the crap outta me."

I grin at him, "You shouldn't have put that offer on the table then master, it was a good prize for me to keep winning, over and over again," I sass sweetly and lace my fingers with him.

Laughing he tugs me close, "I think it was the victory dance you kept doing and then smirking at me," he kisses my shoulder, "You are such a bad winner sometimes."

"Only sometimes," Noah complains and the others laugh as I pout.

We stay up for another half an hour laughing and talking before David sends us all to bed and then I settle into David's body and listen to Noah getting himself comfortable.

That night we all learn that Blaine snores nearly as loudly as Finn does. I put my pillow over my head and go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	38. Chapter 38

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot 2.0 (Plot brings it to the game). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Getting into school we leave Blaine with the girls and got to drop all our kit bags off in the locker room and Coach makes us check them again to be safe, she gives us a small pep talk and this time I'm allowed to sit next to David.

While I could learn to appreciate them looking out for me, I'd prefer it if they didn't stick their noses into my love life.

Noah walks me to Math and I'm worried who they've replaced Cutler with, I needn't have worried at all as it turns out to be Mrs Hapberg and she's really not happy with the level of Math we've been taught. She originally dropped teaching this class as she needed more time and she'll be here until a full time recruitment can be found.

Finally we have a proper lesson and we all get stuck in, a few pupils groan but it's so good too, my brain gets to have some exercise and I all but skip to French.

We're paired up for French and now I know Azimio can speak French I'm not going to let him off with messing around. We get the sheet of things to say to our partner and we both roll our eyes at just how easy this is.

"Why are the sports players defending me?" I ask him in French.

Blinking he smirks and replies, "Bring help, Llamas have invaded the moon and are eating all the cheese."

"That won't work, I know you can understand me," I smile sweetly and mentally wince at one student's attempt at asking where the cathedral is.

"Not telling you, little cabbage," Azimio leans back in his chair and lifts an eyebrow.

"Why not?" I ask and then as the teacher is there I ask, "Hello please can you tell me where the museum is?"

"The museum is that way and then on your left," he replies and she praises us as she moves on.

"Why won't you tell me?" I keep on at him.

Shifting in his seat he grunts, "I can't annoy you with silly answers so if I don't answer that can annoy you instead, it works for me."

"I could tell all the boys you bought me pink flowers," I try to manipulate him.

"And I could tell my brother that you were going to tell the boys I bought you pink flowers, then D is going to be very unhappy with you," he ripostes back and I sulk. "Poor little cabbage," and I can't even bitch about that because in French a little cabbage is a sweet nickname, usually for your child. Damn him.

"Fine don't tell me then," I pretend disinterest, "I could tell you what my future husband and I got up to when he gave me those lovely things on my bottom," and Azimio's face transforms into horror.

"I really don't want to know what you two do in the bedroom," and as the teacher is there he smoothly moves onto, "And I would like five carrots to go in the stew I am making this evening."

"There you go, that will be two euros please," I play along, we get more praise and then I glare at him, "You mean you don't want to know how he tied the chains? How it felt when his hands were on my body?"

His hand goes up, "Um, I really need the toilet, my stomach's feeling rough."

The teacher flutters over him and then gives him a hall pass, he shoots me a venomous look and gives me one more parting 'little cabbage' and he's gone.

I get nowhere with Azimio and as I've already spoken to Mr Schue telling him I'll do the duet with Alistair I have one more job to do. Braving Coach Sylvester's office, Mike and Tina happily wait outside for me, I go into the lion's den by myself.

"Porcelain, what can I do for you?" She's on one of her strange exercise machines, protein shake maker in hand.

"I wanted to ask about Chastity," and I've never seen that look on the Coach's face before.

"Yeah?" I'm used to unfriendly from the woman but even Mr Schue never gets this level of frost and I really want to bolt for the door.

"Yes. Finn and I found her and no one seems to know how she's doing, I doubt it's a salt-water crocodile attack. I wanted to make sure she's doing okay," I tell Coach honestly.

Stopping her exercises she gets off the machine and slings a towel around her neck, eyeing me up she tries to stare me down, but I've had practice so I meet her eyes steadily. Nodding she says, "Chastity's doing as well as can be expected."

"That's not really an answer," I mention and she smiles.

"It's the only one I've got at the moment," she looks tired all of a sudden and sad. "Before we go to the game I'm stopping off at the hospital, I'll let her know you asked after her."

"Thank you. Is she up to visitors? I know I didn't get on with her, but she's hurt and she might like flowers, I can take some after work and grocery shopping on Saturday," I'll ask David I know he'll say yes if I beg enough.

"I'll let her dad know you might be swinging round to visit her," she picks up her shake and sips on it. "You sure that gorilla you profess to love will let you out of his sight long enough to go?"

"I'm sure David will be fine with letting me visit, after all I was recently in hospital myself and all my friends and family came to visit, even you," I sweetly point out and her face starts to frown. "It meant a lot to me that people made the effort."

"Hmm," is all she says and then she pointedly glances at the door dismissing me so I bow out gracefully.

At lunch I get ready separately from Alistair and then I have to fiddle with his tie for him before I strut onto the stage and we sing the Everly Brothers 'Walk Right Back'. Our practices have paid off and while the song is simple our voices blend perfectly and I can see from the looks on Lauren and Blaine's faces that we might have won this but it's going to be close.

David cheers from the audience as does Finn whose hiding from Rachel's attempt to coordinate their outfits after the game. She means well but should never be allowed anywhere near clothes shops.

Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury are completely stumped as to who should win and normally they'd make us vote for our favourite duet but it's obvious we're going to vote for ourselves so that's not going to help.

Promising to let us know soon Mr Schue dismisses us after telling us what a good job we did. I wait until David's next to me before I do a victory dance.

"Did you see us? Did you hear us? We did it!" I crow.

"You know you have to wait until you get the tickets in your hands before you can start celebrating," David says and then hugs me twirling me around, "But you were frecking awesome babe, you both sounded real good."

"Thanks man," Alistair grins.

"Yeah that reminds me," David turns to him, "You ever lay another finger on my boyfriend and I'm gonna have to hurt you, he's mine for as long as he wants to be, I'm not sharing."

"David!"

They do this macho nod thing and then fist bump and everything is all right in their worlds. I will never understand men.

"Good luck tonight," Alistair tells us and goes to get changed.

"Did you have to do that?" I ask David and he smirks.

"Hell yes babe," and he leads me to go and get changed then he pulls me into a hug, "We came to an understanding, you're mine, he gets to lose out on the most amazing person in the world, and that would be you by the way," he kisses me and I can't help smiling. He whispers, "Just you and me tonight after the game, wanna play a game of our own?"

"I'd love to," I whisper back and he starts undoing my tie, "David we're in school," then he moves to my shirt buttons undoing the top three as he nuzzles my neck and presses soft sweet kisses there. Giving in I wrap my arms around him and he presses me back against a table, "David," I moan.

"Be patient babe, just think about tonight, we'll get to play for hours," his mouth covers mine and he slips a tongue into my mouth and I surrender to him. Pulling back he kisses my nose, "Love you and you still sound like an angel to me."

"Love you too and thank you, I really think we have a chance of winning," I lean into him and enjoy his arms around me.

He makes me get changed and then I get walked to my next class, we part and I watch him walk away to his class, damn him he's left me hanging and now I'll have to wait until tonight before he makes good on his promise. Of course it'll be worth the wait and I stroll into class the top three buttons of this shirt undone too.

For the last lesson of the day Coach doesn't want to tire us out so I get to sit out gym class and get out my math homework, might as well get it out of the way now and then I'll have more free time to myself and maybe with David.

Besides I don't want to give him an excuse to tie me up and make me do homework again, it did prove a point, that boy can make anything sexy to me and I hum to myself until a cough gets my attention.

Noah's glaring at me, "Wanna share bro?" And the blush storms my face, "Oh now I really wanna know," he smirks and I ignore him. "Oh come on Princess don't be mean, I promise I won't tell."

Honestly how does this boy do it, I end up buckling after ten minutes of him picking on me and tell him a few things, which leads to him finding out everything and he whistles, "Dude he's good," I'm so embarrassed but smug because David's my boyfriend. Noah holds his fist out and we bump.

I end up humming again and Noah sniggers at me then he hums another tune and we duet as we finish our homework.

"Oh man," he stretches out his back, "I'm gonna have so much fun telling Finn and Sam how all my homework's done already so I can play console or just hang around reminding them how I'm not stuck at the table doing homework," oh dear my brothers may end up beating him up at this rate.

"Don't let dad catch you," I warn him, "And I want to know what they do to you in revenge," I would tell them what he has planned or try to talk him out of it, but we're brothers now so I think it's in my job description to step back and let the mayhem happen.

"Deal," and we both laugh.

Jocks invade the locker room and I get my kit bag, double-checking I have everything and then we sit for a pep talk. Coach stands in front of us and nods, "Guys we are on line for the Championships, but you do not get cocky out there, you stay as a team, you work together on this, you know the plays," she bangs the board with a hand, "You do all this, you bring the fight to them and we are gonna walk away with a win, now get your stuff, get on that bus and go be The Titans!"

Cheers and yells and I'm hustled out with the guys, I slide up to David and wonder if holding his hand counts as being macho when his hand links to mine and I have to work at not swinging my hips.

Charging onto the bus the predictable fight for the back seats breaks out and I would sit at the front but David propels me near the back and I get comfy for the bus ride.

They're all in fine spirits and by the time the bus pulls up they're more than ready for the game. Stampeding off we're greeted by the opposing team and the insult slinging starts.

Their team make one crack about us being a bunch of cripples and then they spot Artie, and surprisingly the cripple jokes stop. And there's not one homo joke. They call us a bunch of momma's boys and posture and call our ancestry into question in some graphic and creative detail.

My team steers clear of cripple and homo jokes too.

This is quite refreshing and relatively civilized, I file my nails while I wait for Coach to shepherd us to the locker room, neither side will back down until then for fear of losing face and respect.

A wolf whistle and then someone's blowing kisses at me, glaring up at the boy I see a very stunning Adonis, "Well hello honey," he looks me up and down.

Flustered I'm not sure what to do but Azimio and Strando have just had to restrain David. Giving this, admittedly, handsome boy a look over, I sniff and look the other way.

"Aw come on honey," the guy walks over to me, "Don't be like that, bet you've never dated a quarterback before," he grins at me and swaggers closer, "when you lose tonight I could console you and show you a slice of heaven," he brags.

Picking up my kit bag I saunter past him, "No thank you I prefer men, and you little boys will be too busy crying all the way home after we beat you on the field." Stopping by David I take his hand and go on tiptoe to kiss him, "And I already have plans for a private after game victory party."

My team laugh and so do some of his, "Well damn," the unknown jock grumbles, "Why are the hot ones always taken?"

Coach appears and we get herded off to get ready for the game, "So you prefer men huh?" David teases me and I blush.

"He was just kidding around," I shrug, "And how is any man supposed to compare to you?"

In the clean and nice smelling locker room, which has handy ramps and handrails, we get kitted up and then I'm forced to go into a group huddle before I'm made to go out on a muddy field to chase vainglorious dreams all based on a piece of inflated pig bladder.

The crowd go wild as we troop onto the field and the stands erupt with a thread of Thriller and I really think we may have an anthem. I wave at what I hope are my family grouped together and then the battle lines are drawn and I get to sit most of it out.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	39. Chapter 39

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot invasion (Plot didn't do it, but if it had...). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Examining my clothes I check for wrinkles, but luckily the material of this shirt is blessedly difficult to wrinkle. Pulling my clothes on I find the hair dryer and add product as I style my hair.

In the background the jocks are celebrating their win. It was a good game, the opposing team put up a fight but we were just better and with Coach yelling at them to stay focused that's exactly what they did.

It's amusing that the gay kid is already dressed while those, mostly, hetero guys are partying and yelling and shouting in the showers while they're naked. And then like a dam has burst they all come out in a rush and find their clothes.

I picked out David's clothes this morning and even amended Noah's. Blaine's choices were obviously fine, at least I can trust him to get nearly everything right. Now all David and I have to do is find him a real boyfriend.

David's at his locker and he catches me eyeing him, he rolls those shoulders of his and the way he's putting his shirt on is positively indecent. Everyone talks about striping as tormenting and hot but so is dressing, if it's done by David.

Shifting on the bench I pretend my trousers aren't a little snug all of a sudden and study the tiles on the wall. A movement catches my eye and David's walking towards me smirking, damn him. He strolls along acting like he's nothing special and my body aches for him already.

"Hey babe," he sits next to me and holds my hand, "Good game tonight."

"You were amazing," I tell him and then frown, "Any reason the quarterback kept getting hit?"

"Dude he had the ball," David is guileless and then smirks again.

"I love you," I try and sooth him.

"Love you too," his knee bumps mine and then rubs slightly, "And the evening isn't over yet."

I don't have a chance to answer as everyone is ready and we leave to go to the school's main hall for the obligatory after game party, before we can go somewhere more private, my heart thuds a little harder and I can't wait.

The girls are walking around the corner too, for once Coach Sylvester has let the cheerios bring other clothes and they look good, some of them a little slutty but their boyfriends don't seem to mind.

Noah goes straight up to Blaine and slings an arm around the boy's shoulder, the guys around us hurry off not wanting to see any major homo action happening. Rolling my eyes at them and ignoring a few of the girls trying to proposition Noah and Blaine to let them join in a threesome we walk on and scoop the boys up as we pass.

Leaning in Blaine says, "Rachel's found out some rumours that this school's Glee club are putting on a number because they found out we're here, they're doing a musical of some kind."

"Do you know which one?" I ask as Noah and David listen in.

"No," he shakes his head, "They're supposed to be really good but they kept going up against Vocal Adrenaline and getting kicked out at Regionals. Now that Vocal Adrenaline are on thin ice with the stunt Jessie St James pulled with the showdown they finally have a shot at making Nationals."

And then we walk in and New Directions get separated with a giant circle around us so we have an excellent view of the low stage at the far end and then the lights dim and the music starts.

"Chicago," most of us breathe out and a few of the guys frown. Oh I do hope they get this right I love this song.

Strong sultry voices pick up the words and the curtain opens as the 'Cell Block Tango' kicks off. The girls are good, I mean really good.

"They're good," Rachel hisses.

"We're better," Santana hisses back but she looks worried.

When the chorus comes up I can't help singing along as do most of the girls and a few of the boys who've been made to sit through the musical more times than they wanted.

"He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have heard it

I betcha you would

Have done the same!"

They tango across the stage and perform it brilliantly, by the end I'm practically jumping up and down I so want to dance right now. We cheer at the end and their Glee club breaks into smiles.

"We're still beating them," Santana says with a smile.

"Hell yeah, they are going down," Mercedes beams at the opposition.

Called to order by the teachers we have to do the speeches and then the party gets started and the music is fast paced as I'm dragged onto the dance floor by the ladies and I have to partner all of them, it's only polite. Thirsty I go in search of beverages.

One of their singers is there, "Hi," I greet her pleasantly, "You were really good," and it's the way she blinks in surprise, "I really hope you win your Regionals, then we can showdown at Nationals."

"Oh," she sips her drink, "Thanks, this year I think we can do it, and no Vocal Adrenaline to get in the way."

"I know what you mean," I keep smiling then roll my eyes, "They're so good it can be hard to compete against them, but we made it to Nationals and we will again," hopefully we can come up with any songs or routines in time instead of just making it up as we go along.

"Tell me about it, this is my senior year and we've had to go up against them in sectionals or reginals everything year and they kick us to the curb," she holds her hand out, "I'm Marissa."

"I'm Kurt," I shake her hand, it can't hurt to be nice to them, we'll win, we have me, obviously important, Rachel, Blaine, Mercedes, Santana, Finn and the list goes on.

"Wow you're hands are so soft," she caresses my hand which is a little weird but I've gotten used to it from the girls at my school.

"Thank you," and leaning forward I whisper my very own cheat for soft hands, "And that's all you need to do."

Not dropping my hand she smiles and steps closer, "That's really nice of you Kurt, I'll keep that in mind," her body is right next to mine and yes as a girl she smells nice, but I still want to take a step back.

"Hey babe," David's arm is around me, "Who's you're new friend," he's being friendly and charming though Marissa seems a little sour.

Curving into David's side I smile up at him, "David this is Marissa, Marissa this is my boyfriend David."

They shake hands and then David goes on the charm offensive and mentions the great performance they did, she stops being upset and her smile is soon back in place as she laughs a few times.

"Okay, sorry, I gotta steal Kurt for a bit, one of his bros needs him," David goes to step away with me in tow and I hope they're okay, but then I've learnt with my brothers you should never leave them unsupervised for long, well Sam you could as long as the others weren't around to lead him astray.

"Brothers?" She's startled.

"Yeah, the two quarterbacks and the running back," and I'm lead away.

Sam's with Mercedes and a few of the less aggressive jocks when David brings us over to them and then the little kids are there and I'm being hugged and called 'Kurtie'.

"Hey you, did you like the game?" I ask them and they prattle on about it and get excited. I have Sarah in my arms, David has Stevie and Sam has Stacie.

Dad wanders over, "There you three are, don't go running off without me or Carole knowing where you are."

"'Kay Papa Burt," they say and I blink in shock and then I snuggle Sarah closer, I think my nickname for Carole is rubbing off on the others and it's nice to see Dad getting to have a bigger family too. He and mom always wanted a big family but life happens and they only had me. I was lucky I got to have Dad to myself for so long and now I get to share him and more people can see what an amazing person he is.

Dad boasts about how great all his sons are and Sam and I grin at each other, patting David on the shoulder Dad praises him too and David's back gets straighter, "Thank you Mr H."

"Can't help noticing their quarterback got hit a lot," Dad mentions.

One of the jocks sniggers, "Yeah like he had a big old target on his back for hitting on Kurt before the game."

The other one starts laugh, "Poor guy got shot down in flames 'coz Hummel's only into real men," he slaps David on the back and they wander off laughing.

Dad gives me a long look and raises an eyebrow at me, "I didn't do anything," I protest, "I was just standing there."

"Just like you weren't doing anything when their lead Glee club singer just hit on you too?" David asks and tilts his head as I blush finally catching on to why she was acting so strangely.

"Buddy," Dad sighs and shakes his head, "That's my boy, just remember who you're going home with."

Then both he and David start laughing, and to think I wanted them to bond and get to know each other, I've created a monster. Wiping their eyes they part, David sticking close to me in case I try and tempt anymore of this school's kids to throw themselves at me, and Mercedes has promised to keep an eye on me too.

"Have fun boo," she waves at me, "Play nicely," and I'm blushing at her leer.

Slower songs come on and David spins me onto the dance floor and holds me tightly as I wiggle into him and get comfy. We hum along to the music and I can feel him smiling against my neck.

All of the Glee club is on the dance floor in one form or another. Blaine looks a little awkward but Noah's behaving himself and then Blaine suddenly relaxes and moves closer.

Then I notice Quinn standing to one side all on her own.

"Master," I whisper.

"Hmm," he rumbles and his hands trail down my back, he stops short of my butt as we have chaperones walking up and down.

"Can I dance with Quinn?" I ask him.

He glances up and see her, "Yeah babe," he kisses me and steps back.

Hunting her down I sneak up behind her, "Miss Fabray may I have this dance please?" I hold my hand out to her and I think she's going to refuse when her hand reaches out.

"Sure," and I lead out onto the floor and we dance, after I remember I'm leading and shift my hold a little, "Thanks, you didn't need to do that," her normal 'I'm fine,' façade is firmly in place.

"I know, but I wanted to dance with my friend," I tell her.

She moves closer and rests her head on my shoulder, "Always so nice to me after everything I've done," she murmurs.

"You're Glee," I whisper, "And we all make mistakes, but we get there in the end, besides your family," and I tighten my hold on her.

Which is when I notice David dancing with Lauren and she does not look impressed then he says something and she starts laughing. Somehow we end up closer to all the other Glee members on the floor and then we're swapping partners and Mike's waltzing me around the outside before Mercedes is in my arms, then Santana.

We're laughing and hugging and it's so damn good. David hugs me from behind and I smile up at him, he kisses me and there's a flash of light and Tina crowing in delight, "Finally I got a hot man kiss from them."

"Tina," Mike's indulgent of her and hugs her close.

Rachel and Quinn are hugging and to think the pair of them started out as rivals, now Rachel kisses her cheek and they hug some more.

We get herded out of the school and this is how games should go, far more civilized. I could get used to this. The quarterback waves to me and yells out a number I refuse to write down even if he says it's just in case I get bored, ignoring him I put my arm around David's waist instead.

On the journey back a few of the guys make fun of David but Azimio or Noah soon get them back and the fact I'm not interested in the quarterback seems to have helped.

At the school Sam gives us a lift home and waves goodbye, he's looking forward to family dinner at ours and is trying to get hints from David about what we're cooking.

"Dude I can't tell you," David laughs, "I'm not that good a cook, I know Kurt will be helping me but I have to have a backup plan in case it all goes wrong."

"You're cooking," Sam's surprised and then grins, "In that case we'll have to come over for dinner more often so you can practice." He drops us off and waves.

Stepping into the warm house I put my coat up and I've just kicked my shoes off when David's arms are around me and he nuzzles my neck with his icy cold nose and I squeak.

"Sorry babe," he moves his nose, "So how tired are you?"

Twisting in his arms I wrap my arms around his neck, "I'm not tired at all, what did you have in mind?" I try for a sultry look and I think it works as I'm backed up against the wall.

Slowly he lifts my arms up and I have to let him go so he can pin me, he slides his leg between mine and brushes my groin so I groan, a hard demanding kiss later and he pulls back, "Wanna play with you," he growls.

"Okay," I breathe out, "Let the games begin."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	40. Chapter 40

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot/Smut mud wrestling (Smut pins Plot and has it's way with a very happy Plot). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I still own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Forty**

Pinned to the wall I wait as he smiles darkly and kisses me, his tongue demands entrance and I open my mouth obediently, I submit and moan into his mouth as he presses closer to me.

His thumbs work up into the palms of my hands and begin to rub circles sending tingling shivers through me, "Cold?" He asks and I shake my head as he moves to kiss my neck, I turn my face to give him better access. Each touch of his lips on those nerves makes me ache further.

Strangely the fact that we've been forbidden to do this by the football team makes it more exciting, we finally get to do this and I want him so much, even a few days is too long since the last time.

The kisses melt into bites and sucks and his teeth graze my skin as I cry out and my hips thrust into his body. "So sensitive," he whispers into my ear, then he nibbles on the outer edge sucking it into his mouth. "Such sweet music you make when I touch you," I moan breathily, "It sounds so good, so enticing."

Licking just under my ear he murmurs, "Mine, all mine, you belong to me, my Kurt, my puppy, my angel,"

"Yours, only yours," I sigh wanting only him.

A rumble of approval and he rewards me by kissing my mouth, soft and succulent, the kisses, the touches, the feel of him are all decedent and perfect. Letting my hands go he reaches up between us and looses my tie. Buttons on my shirt are opened one by one and he never stops those beautiful kisses.

Easing the shirt off of me he drops it to the floor and I twitch slightly wanting to fold it up, "No," he tells me even as he traces the vest I'm wearing, "Leave it," and then I'm too busy with him to care.

My hands rest on his shoulders and move up to his hair, his mouth is sucking along my collarbone and I cling to him and close my eyes to enjoy this more. Whimpering I surrender to him and the things he does to me.

One of his hands curves behind me and up between by shoulder blades, the other slides down to cup my ass and squeezes a little painful and I moan wanting more.

Stepping back he holds a hand out to me and I take it as he leads me to the bedroom, touching my lips so I'll keep quiet he pushes me roughly onto the bed, expecting him to follow me I'm startled when he leaves. He's soon back and he has part of our football uniforms, "You're wearing this for me."

The red top isn't too bad but I am not wearing the shorts and I point to the shorts and shake my head.

"No?" He lifts an eyebrow, "You got a solid reason for not wearing them?"

"David they're ugly, and sweaty and yours have mud on them," he knows my thoughts on mud and he just smiles wider. "Please, no, don't make me, pretty please, I'll be good."

"You'll be good anyway and you'll wear the shorts, unless this is red or amber?" He gives me the out but while I really don't want to wear the horrible shorts they really aren't a red or amber moment.

"Good," he throws the clothes at me, "Put them on," and he shucks out of his clothes to pull his uniform on, without the pads they sit differently on him, he's still far too hot and sexy for his own good, but the clothes are baggy on him.

Staring at me he flicks his eyes to the shorts and with a pout I strip the rest of my clothes off and then I reluctantly put the dirty sports wear on. I glare at him and he grins, "Oh baby you're gonna love this, you know you will," and damn him he knows he's right I will love it.

The mirrored vanity screen is set up and then he makes me sprawl on my stomach in the middle of the bed, "I was gonna be sweet but the way your fighting the shorts is making me feel much more rough, you okay with rough?"

Nodding I watch him pull the lube out of the draw and then a condom, "David?"

"Yeah?" He closes the drawer.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, we always change the sheets on a Saturday so we can get our laundry done," I tell him, "And so it won't matter so much if the sheets get so messy."

Blinking at me a few times he looks down at the condom and then holds it up and I nod so he chuckles and puts it away, "As long as you're sure it won't be too uncomfortable for you?"

"It'll be fine, and I would prefer not having anything between us," I really want to feel him tonight.

Once the condom is back in the drawer he crawls across the bed to me, "Stay on your stomach, when you're ready I want you on your back."

Then his hands are drawing my lose shorts down to expose my ass to him, his hand draws shapes on me and then he gets me to spread my legs for him as he pops the lube.

In the mirror I can see him push his finger into me even I feel him there. As soon as I'm slick enough he speeds up, he wasn't kidding when he said he wanted rough. Curling a finger he finds my prostrate and I writhe at how good it is.

Fisting my hands in the sheets I clutch onto the only solid thing left as he adds a second finger, again he goes slow until I'm slick and he can move more easily, then he almost viciously scissors me and I love it so much I let the moans out.

"I told you you'd love it," he growls and catches my prostrate, "Oh my sweet Kurt, gonna make you scream, gonna make you howl," he promises and this is just the foreplay he's giving me.

One of these days he's going to kill me with pleasure.

A third finger is pushed in and he gets me slick enough so he can twist and curl and pump as I struggle to fight off my own orgasm from what he's doing to me, "Please David, please master, too close."

"Tough," he's cold and heartless, "Wait," he commands and the things he's doing to me get worse or better depending on your point of view. It's almost at the point where I won't be able to stop myself when his fingers stop and I sob in need, "No Kurt, I told you no, so no you can't come yet. Wait."

Panting I try and think of Rachel's sweater collection, and then David says, "Before we go to college I have something we have to do. I'm going to take you to the football field one warm summer's evening, and you're going to wear this for me again. I'll turn on at least one of the sprinklers and then in the wet grass and mud I'm going to throw you down onto the ground and do this to you again."

It's not helping my moment of crisis and I writhe again as he leans forward, "Thought you didn't like the idea of these shorts and mud babe, thought you didn't want to get all dirty," he draws the word out, "You'd be all filthy, all wanton, begging me to take you," and I know I would as I moan and shake my head, "Yeah you would, you'd sob for me when I did this," he twitches his fingers and I sob, "Just like that babe, sob just like that." He does it over and over and I sob over and over.

Mercifully he stops again, "And then when you're all ready for me to take you, to thrust into you, I'd turn your body over and drag your shorts down to your ankles," he flips me and yanks my shorts down until they're caught on my feet and my feet are caught in them. Forcibly spreading my legs he kneels and pulls his own shorts down a little.

Touching himself he lubes his erection, "And then I'm gonna thrust into you, into that warm welcoming body of yours," he moves closer and guides himself into me, slowly he fills me up and I moan and now I can stare up into the ceiling mirror as he covers my body and I thrash at how amazing it is, will it ever stop being this good? I really hope not.

"Then I'm gonna take you," he whispers into my ear, "I'm gonna make us both orgasm on that muddy, filthy, dirty, field," he pulls back and slams into me and I cry out even as I wrap my arms and legs around him wanting him to do it again.

"You'll love it won't you?" He grunts out and then he's letting go and really using me and I can see it all in the mirror even as my imagination can feel the wet squishy mud and grass beneath me.

"Master please, oh please," I beg him.

"What Kurt?" He mocks me, "What do you want me to do to you? Do you want me to play this game with you? Do you want the mud and grass and the shorts?" I nod and cling to him as he somehow manages to thrust harder, and I no longer know if I'm on the bed or on a field where anyone could see us and I'm being covered in mud.

"Yes, Master yes, please, oh sweet heaven please master, please," I almost scream.

"So muddy," he torments me, "So filthy," his breath is hot in my ear, "So dirty," and I'm so close now it won't take much to tip me over the edge.

"And you'll howl my name for me when you come," his hand wraps around me pumping me quickly, I sob and try to fight it and then it bursts through me as I howl his name and he calls mine. There's no barrier between us and I can feel him as my body milks him.

Exhausted I fall to the bed and frown a little, shouldn't it be wet and muddy? His body is on top of mine and he holds me tight so I just lay there and bask with my eyes closed, I love this moment, I love the moment just before climax, I love the orgasm, but most of all I love David.

Shifting he rolls to one side and I go with him so we stay locked together and I nuzzle into him.

"Know something else I want to do with you?" He whispers and I shake my head. "We're in the locker room and it's just us, maybe after the field so I can get you all clean, but before we shower you're naked on your knees while I sit on a bench and then you suck me until I come in your mouth and you swallow down every last drop."

My eyes snap open and I stare at him, he gives me a lop sided smile, "What? You don't have any fantasies?" I shake my head and he frowns, "Really, not one?"

"No, I love nearly everything we've done, just thinking about those things drives me crazy," I explain.

"Huh," he kisses my forehead, "Okay, but if you get any fantasies just let me know okay? I'm not saying we'll do them but maybe we can pick stuff out and I can get new material for things to make you howl my name like the good little puppy you are," he holds me close and I snuggle closer even daring to kiss his throat.

"Okay," I tell him but really when do I ever have vivid fantasies? The only one I even remember that doesn't involve a big musical number and just holding hands was the wet dream I had before I made a mess of Noah when David was missing and I freeze against his body.

"What? What is it babe?" His voice is sleepy.

"Um I did have one, but it was a dream, I don't really want it to happen," I wiggle away to get some room.

Grabbing me he rolls so I'm on top and we're still locked together but gravity is getting the better of us, "Tell me," he commands.

It's humiliating and embarrassing but I tell him, several times I have to hide my face but he listens quietly all the way through, "Wow babe, that was one hell of a dream," he gives me a cocky grin, "I kinda kicked ass as a dream too, and I totally conquered you."

"Completely, you had my junior prom crown and everything," I lounge over him and he pets me, stroking my back and cuddling me close, "I wanted to run but you held me bound with more than just chains."

Sitting up he takes me with him and he settles cross-legged and hugs me as we start kissing slowly, softly, with all the time in the world. His hands run down my back and squeeze my ass.

We've only just finished a rather rough bout of playing so we'll take a little bit of time to recover, luckily we're both teenagers.

In the meantime we can kiss and make out. I can explore that part of his neck he tempted me with in the locker room making sure I thoroughly get every last bit and he moans letting me have my way with him, "So good," he grunts out.

Inside me I can feel him getting harder, neither of us in a hurry and we kiss leisurely, we miss and catch the side of each others mouths and laugh about it before aiming better and tangling our tongues.

His hands keep squeezing my ass and I rock my hips, he's only half hard but I'm still relaxed enough he moves in me and we both groan, "Wait," he mutters and we carry on kissing.

My erection is jutting into his stomach even as he finishes recovering and then he encourages me to rock my hips again. This time its even better and he's stretching me properly, we angle ourselves and he bumps my spot.

Oh so slowly he makes me ride his lap, between each thrust we stop and kiss and touch. He bends me back and leans down to suck my nipples, he takes one in his mouth and I moan louder wanting to move faster but he won't let me.

Bit by bit the fire builds higher and I'm loving how gentle it is, he even lets me push him back a little so I can get to his nipples, they're so much more sensitive than mine and a particularly hard suck from me has his hips thrusting up into me.

Denying both of us he controls the slowness and in the end all I can feel is him and his hands on my hips as I obey him and move just as he wants me to. Resting my head on his shoulder I breathe in the smell of his sweat and his sex as I moan and start to sob.

"Touch yourself, keep the same rhythm," he tells me and one of my hands drops down to fondle myself and then I move to the same tempo and my need gets worse.

We're so close I can hear him panting and he's closed his eyes but he won't let me go faster, this speed is so good and I'm nearly there. "Kiss me," he grunts out and I press my mouth to his. His tongue licks my lips, I open up and his tongue darts in and out following our movements.

It's too much and I want to fall apart in his arms, I am falling apart in his arms, but we don't burst, it grows bigger and bigger until I'm sure I'll explode from the desperation of needing him.

Shoving my hips down he's buried deeply inside me, his tongue thrusts into me, my hand pumps me and we keep going as my moans mingle with his and I want this to never end and yet to end all at same time.

When it happens it takes me by surprise, I've been hanging here by a thread for so long, the first shock of pleasure and ecstasy ripples through me and I groan in wanton desire as he groans back and hisses, "Yes, god yes Kurt, don't stop, slow, like that, slow, fuck, yes."

I ride him just as slow and we have the most drawn out mind-blowing orgasm and I shudder to completion as he stops pulsing in my ass. Panting I lay my head back on his shoulder and everything is right in the world.

All too soon he moves and I whine in protest, "Sorry but I gotta clean you up," I shake my head and cling to him, his hands rub my back and I sigh in such contentment. "God I love you so much Kurt," he whispers.

"Love you too," I slur out.

"Wanna go to sleep?"

"Right here," I start to drift off.

"Uh-uh," and now he spanks my ass and I grumble as we both have to help me climb off his lap, pulling down the sheets we clamber under them and then he says, "Sleep."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	41. Chapter 41

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and yet more Plot (Plot does it's chores like a good little Plot). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I still own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Forty-One**

Waving off the customer's thanks I ring up their purchase and they happily wander off to go see my Dad and get the part fitted. The owner of the parts shop and my Dad have been talking and I still have my job here on a Saturday.

David is off doing his waiter job, the owners there were very understanding. He'll be here in a few hours so we can do our laundry and then go shopping. He's been panicking a bit about cooking and has gone for lasagne for an easy meal as he's cooked it lots of times before. I volunteered to do the salad and he wrinkled his nose up but accepted, we only need a few more ingredients and dinner will be a complete success.

A tap on my shoulder and the manager points to the office, "You have a visitor," he seems upset so I get ready to blast whoever it is, I'm working, they can wait a few hours until I finish.

Walking into the office my plans go out the window, it's the police officer that David knows and who was so insulting after David was forced to fight his brothers at school.

"Kurt," he greets me and is acting friendly.

"Officer," I've forgotten his name I'm sure it began with R though. "Can I help you with anything?" Oh no, what if Paul's pulling a stunt of some kind, or worse Gabriel.

"Why don't you close the door," he suggests and my stomach clenches. Glancing up at the security camera outside I weigh my chances of running, making my mind up I close the door and act submissive to him instead as I wonder what he wants from me.

"Would you like a seat?" The man gestures to a chair and I walk slowly over and sit keeping my eyes on the floor but I can see his feet, he moves over to the only other chair and sits down too.

Silence settles over us so I quietly and politely mention, "David is coming to pick me up soon if you wanted to talk to him sir." Take that and leave me alone until he gets here.

"I know. That's why I'm here now," and I freeze in place. "Dave isn't likely to give a crap and talk to me, he's so like his old man that way. I've learnt the hard way not to piss Paul off."

Clearing his throat nervously he wrings his hands, "Oh god this is not easy for me to say," he rubs his neck and goes back to wringing his hands. "You remember Dave mentioning my daughter?" He doesn't wait for me to say anything, "Well I've managed to get her into that fancy school for girls at Westerville, she hates it, I make her board there, it's too far to come back all the time," he pauses, "And well, she's safer there too."

Now I remember. This policeman had said we'd deserved the fight because we're gay and then as he'd walked away David had dropped the man's daughter's name and then he'd said Gabriel's name and how grown up the daughter looked.

Nodding in understanding our eyes meet and this so called officer of the law no longer looks so in control, he looks haunted and afraid. "It's nice there," I try and reassure him. "I know someone that went to the Dalton Academy for boys nearby, she'll get a brilliant start to her education and the pick of colleges to go to."

He gives the slightest of nods in return, "The thing is, she's a twin, she's got a brother."

Baffled as to what he wants I sit there and wait.

"Kid's not really into sport, he's built slight, lean, total nerd," the man's hands turn white where he's gripping them so hard. "I've been pushing him to do exercise to get out of his room and then I found out yesterday he's taking dance classes, yoga and crap like that."

More silence like he's waiting for me to say something, "Um, that's good isn't it? Dancing and yoga are hard disciplines to master and they're really good for your fitness levels."

That isn't what he wanted to hear as he shakes his head, "He doesn't seem to be into girls."

Oh.

I'm going to hate myself for saying this, "He might not have matured enough for girls to be interesting yet. You said he was a nerd, he'll be more into games and stuff for a while."

Or he could be gay and if he has any sense he's hiding it from his family. Why can't more parents be like mine? Why can't they just accept the way their child is born?

"Yeah, I don't think that's it," the man blushes, "I may have kinda walked in when we was watching porn and seeing doing things," his hand makes a certain movement, "And it weren't ladies on the screen."

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

The blush explodes over my face and I tramp down the urge to flee the room, "Um, that's really not something I've ever been into, really, it looks so silly, and they have families," I babble.

"Are you for real?" The man stares at me and then grins, "Damn, Davie got himself a virgin didn't he?"

Scandalised I hiss, "That's none of your business."

"Actually it kind of is," his smile fades and he's frightened, no terrified, "Was he good to you? Your first time? Was he gentle?"

Shocked my jaw drops and I'm about to bitch him out when I see a tear fall down his cheek. "Please, please I need to know," and he crumples in front of my eyes.

"Um, yes," I tell him compelled to comfort him and not knowing what's really going on. "It was a beautiful moment I will always look back on and smile. I felt so loved."

"Thank you," he scrubs at his eyes, "Just thank you." I hold a tissue out to him and he blows his nose. "It's just ever since I found out Dave was gay I thought my daughter was safe if Dave was like his dad. But then when I realised by own son was gay," he shudders, "I just had to know Dave would be good to him. I've cleaned up too many of their messes, you know?" He keeps going, "Cain never strays, Solomon only occasionally plays around, Paul's sometimes careful with his bitches, but Gabe? Oh man that sick son of a bitch should have been put down."

And then I realise why he's here. He's here to make sure that his son will be handled gently by David and not assaulted.

Stunned I stare at the man as he fiddles with the tissue, "Just tell Dave I dropped by and that, oh god I don't know," he gets up and heads for the door.

"Um," I blurt out when he's hand is on the door handle, "We're leaving for college soon, I don't think you need to worry," because that's sick and David's nothing like his dad, plus we're never coming back.

Turning his head he's still afraid, "Yeah, but by the time you get back my son will be about the right age."

"He's more like Cain," I let slip and then wonder if this man will tell Paul and then we'll be in trouble.

"Really?" There's a flicker of hope now, "That'll make a nice change, I've tidied up after them so fucking much," he sounds ashamed, "Gabe should be careful, Paul's not gonna keep covering his shit up with Dave taking his place as heir. Tell Dave to watch his back until he can leave." He opens the door and takes a step out, "Oh, and thanks I appreciate it."

Then he's gone.

Shaken I get myself under control and sail out to help more customers, but my eyes slide to the clock a little more than they should.

Wrapping up and getting ready to leave the manager corners me, "Um Kurt, there something I need to know? Because we don't want trouble here," he's anxious.

Faking a smile I put him at ease, "No, it's fine, just a message for David."

"Okay," and I flee with my wages.

I spot David quickly and then have to walk sedately up to him, grabbing his hand I whisper, "We need to talk."

Crooking his arm out I put my hand on his arm and he escorts me down to where our laundry is already in the wash. Sitting close our voices will be drowned out and I tell David everything.

"Seriously? He thinks I'd prey on a kid," David's horrified. "Huh, guess Uncle Ralph owes me one then," he kisses my cheek, "As long as he didn't hurt you babe, and it sounds like Gabe's gonna start paying, pity dad can't too."

Laundry done we carry it to the car Dad's loaned us and go for groceries, where I scrutinise everything and David aimlessly points at everything with a special offer on it. It goes quiet and I look around trying to spot him, it bodes ill for me when I can't see him.

"Babe!" He's sneaked up behind me and I squeak and spin around as he holds out flowers to me, "For you honey."

"Oh David," I go on tiptoe and kiss his cheek putting the flowers in the cart and smiling happily at him. He pushes the cart and it's not until I'm unloading the cart to pay when I pick up some art things he's put in, and a few headbands, and is that brown felt?

Honestly he's such a kid when it comes to his craft things.

Indulgently I put them with the rest of out things and pay as he's bagging up our groceries.

At home he runs off and shuts himself in the spare room for twenty minutes and comes out covered in glue. Putting his hands under the tap I help him clean up so he can start preparing the dinner. He's had practice at lasagne a few times but not this much in one go and the intense look of concentration as he lays the pasta on the meat is so cute I have to whip my phone out and take a photo. So of course he sticks his tongue out at me and I catch that too.

Salad done and in the fridge I grab the, shudder, mass-market garlic bread so he can bake that.

All my chores done I lounge in my basket reading a magazine and flicking through the pages, sneaking glances at David as he hums to himself.

Catching me watching him he grins, "Sorry babe, but we got company coming over, so you'll have to get out and un-puppy the house."

Irrationally I grip the material under me and whine, "But it's MY basket David," I give him cute eyes and he doesn't budge. Sighing I get up and put it in the garage, then I trot round the house and put a few other things away just in case. Sulking in the kitchen I sit at the table and read, it's not the same.

"Good boy Kurt," he murmurs into my ear and I preen at his praise, it's silly but I feel so much better now.

The smell of lasagne and garlic bread invade the house, we've splashed out a little to make it more heart healthy for Dad, and with the table ready the hungry hordes ring the doorbell.

Ushering them inside we get caught up in the coats and shoes and the hugs and "How are you?" even though we've only just seen each other the night before.

David vanishes for a second and then he's back with presents for the kids, he's going to spoil them so much. They each have headbands, even Stevie, all decorated for their individual tastes and I laugh in delight at how happy they are, and how they have to wear them right now.

Dinner is noisy, and fun, and loud, and full of laughter. We now have a new tradition for family dinner, to alternate and go to each others' houses. I could get used to this.

The kids are dropping off to sleep and then they have to go and we go through the coats and the shoes and the hugs and "Take care, love you, see you soon," even though we'll see them all again tomorrow as they're coming to David's Church for the Monthly Family Meeting.

Tackling the washing up the house is soon back to normal and I retrieve my basket and put it back where it belongs. Curling up in it I roll a little bit inside of it and then David's leaning against the door jam laughing.

"Babe you are so damn cute," so I do my cute eyes and this time they work because he scoops me up, "So irresistible," he kisses me and dumps me gently on the bed.

Powering though my nightly routine I'm soon snuggling into him in bed, and then he rolls so I'm on my back and he's head is resting on my chest. "Night babe," he licks my nipple and I jump. "Go to sleep."

"David," I whine, "That's not fair," I breathe into his ear and he shivers.

"We got church in the morning," he growls, "We need our sleep, we were up late last night."

"Okay," I grumble and close my eyes.

"Besides when we get back from Church it's discipline and training time," my eyes snap open at his words and I'm now wide-awake. "Dude, is that change in your pocket? 'Coz it's digging in my hip," he's grinning, the swine.

Twisting slightly I make sure it digs into him more, "But David shouldn't we practice for tomorrow? So we can get it right?"

His hands grab my body and I'm on my side as he spoons me, "Nope, I think we got this one covered, night babe."

And the utter bastard falls asleep. Huffing I pull the covers up and try to fall asleep while ignoring my erection. He can be so annoying sometimes.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	42. Chapter 42

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and yet more Plot (Plot has a heart to heart). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I still own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Sitting down we're surrounded by family, and then Ben gives one of his famous rambling speeches, this time working on the 'just because it isn't Christmas doesn't mean you can stop being nice' theme.

Everyone had welcomed us back and most of the congregation had hugged David which had made him blush, clearly he's made a good impression and I'd beamed at them all. Ben made a fuss of David and then of my family and me, I'd already given the cookies to one of the ladies protecting the food from Ben and he'd been so crestfallen he couldn't try the cookies.

"Right that's that over with," Ben claps his hands and grins, "I think it's only fair that we should entertain our guests with the wonderful food that has been donated," and he's so obvious that he wants the cookies, but I notice he's the last to take one, everyone else gets to go first.

The children all swarm David and he happily sits to one side and tells them stories while their parents all look on indulgently. Sarah, Stacie and Stevie all use their relationship to David to their advantage, their 'Big Brother Davie' told them stories ALL the time, the little brats.

I bump into Cain and Nancy who give me hugs and they're a little wrapped up in each other, and so very clearly in love. Noah's talking to a family that go to his Temple. Dad and Carole are chatting to various people and as I drift past they're talking about the youth of today. Finn and Sam talk to anyone and everyone, that natural charm they have making people smile at them.

And I end up in the kitchen washing up. People talk to me and want to know what's going on in my life, they want me here, they like me, but I still hide in the kitchen needing a little space.

Gloves on I have my hands in the warm soapy water, there's something therapeutic about washing and cleaning and leaving the plates to dry.

A hand grabs one of the plates and I jump until I realise it's Ben and he's drying up. "Hey Kurt, I've not had a chance to say 'Hi' properly."

"That's okay, I think the fact you made such a scene over the lost cookies was enough," I tease him.

"They're good cookies," he deadpans and we laugh.

Working in comfortable silence we're halfway through the plates when some of the ladies with Eric in tow carry in more, they leave us to it and then Ben and I exchange glances again and laugh.

"I think at this point I'm supposed to make a sermon about there always being more plates," Ben jokes.

"Shouldn't you leave that for your flock and build a speech around it," I grin at him and he smiles.

"Damn Kurt that's brilliant," and he starts rambling about plates and verbally tripping himself up, "Now I just have to remember it for next week."

"I'm sure they'll love every second of it," I tell him with a straight face.

"Uh-huh, sure they will," and we lapse into silence again.

"So Dave's been talking to me about what's been happening in your lives," and I freeze for a second unsure, "You've both been through so much in such a short time, you especially."

"Um, yes," I rub at the dried on sauce trying to dislodge it.

"He's worried he can't protect you from this Hyde boy," and Ben picks up another plate, he doesn't look at me just keeps drying the plate. "That's not easy, living with the knowledge that someone hates you, that they want to hurt you, always having to be on your toes, always looking behind you, forever vigilant."

Swinging round to bitch at him, because how would he know, I catch sight of the dog tags he wears, maybe he does know. Flummoxed I shrug and reach for the next plate.

"It's strange," Ben carries on, "If those kids had acted like that in the workplace we wouldn't all smile and laugh and say 'but they're kids' we'd have most of the bullies fired or slapped with criminal charges, they'd have big black marks on their employment history and they'd be punished. Now I'm older I can see what a bad service we give our children in not telling them firmly enough that such behaviour is unacceptable."

He sighs and gets a new cloth to dry with, "I'm ashamed of myself too."

"Why?" I'm startled.

"Because I was one of the bullies. I was strong," he poses, "I played sports, I made fun of the nerds and the geeks. I wanted to be the best, I was the quarterback for my team, I had any girl I wanted. Basically I was an asshole. I messed about in school, I barely graduated and I lost my scholarship because of it."

Stunned I stare at him, how am I supposed to reconcile this Ben with his wonderful outlook on life and the boy he says he used to be?

Touching his dog tags his eyes are so haunted, "Life has a tendency to kick you, hard. As kids we make choices we simply can't understand the consequences of, or how it will impact on us, or those around us. I just messed around in class and then suddenly my future wasn't what I thought it would be. Lots of girls followed the herd and had sex and suddenly they're paying the price while the shit that got them pregnant skips out. I made the lives of some many nerds hell and now they probably go to see therapists to get over what I did to them," he sounds so guilty and ashamed.

"What happened?" I can't help but ask and then wince at myself for barging in and intruding.

A ghost of a smile and he pats my shoulder, "I won't bore you with the details but I went into the forces, and I soon learnt I wasn't half as smart as I thought I was, there is always someone smarter, stronger, faster than you. And I was forced to see evil, really see it right in front of me."

His hand tightens on my shoulder, "Let's say I finally learnt what it means to be the one who doesn't walk away, or to look away and hope it passes you by, I took a stand and six months later and a lot of physiotherapy I walked out with an honourable discharge and I'd found my calling."

A crooked grin and I can see the wild kid he used to be still in there under the surface, "I won't tell you want happened but, in a way, I'm glad it happened, I trained in my new calling and then I travelled around until I found Lima, and it was the right place for me."

"You wanted to come here?" I'm surprised, "Why would you pick this place?"

"Because it needed me," it's such a simple answer and I have no idea what to say.

"I don't think I could be that selfless," I tell him honestly. "I'm not strong enough to keep putting others first like you do, I noticed you made a fuss about the cookies but didn't take one until everyone else had a chance to get one."

"You noticed that? Damn I thought I was being subtle. And don't knock yourself, you're far stronger than you know. The flamboyantly out and proud gay kid that snagged himself a popular jock and then dared to take on the Karofsky clan?" It sounds epic coming from Ben but I blush and shake my head.

Chuckling he goes back to the plates, "We're all sent trials Kurt, things that challenge us, some we can take on and deal with ourselves, others we need help with."

"I wish I'd stop getting trials," I mumble, "I need some peace in my life, I'm a teenager, I'm only supposed to worry about school and getting into college."

"Says the young man who's moved out and is living with his boyfriend. A boyfriend he practices some very interesting things with," Oh no not Ben too, why is everyone so interested in our love life? "When Dave told me what he'd done to you I could not work out why you were in love with him, you got him expelled, he'd terrified you, and if you're parents had the money you'd have been to some fancy school. And then he told me about your relationship set up and the peace on his face when he said 'Kurt trusts me'. I wish more couples could give each other respect and love and happiness."

Flushing I smile and preen that I can make my master so happy, "He did all the work," I grumble, "He chased me, he made sure I always felt safe enough, he turned out to be this really wonderful guy I fell in love with." Blurting it out I admit, "It's me that brings all the problems, all the bad luck."

"Really?" Ben gives me a long look that is so like Dad and David that I squirm and nod.

"Yes. I misunderstood a conversation Dad and Carole had and fled the house to David. I didn't explain things properly to my friends and they slushied me. And now we have all this trouble at school because this boy really hates me and I don't know what I did to him."

"Hmm, if you say so," Ben picks up a plate not paying attention to me and I want to stomp my foot like a child. "I mean if you didn't try and talk to your Dad about David, or you didn't try to talk to your friends, or you kicked this boy then I could see it being mostly your fault, but I think you did talk to your Dad, I think you did talk to your friends and I think you haven't done anything to this boy that hates you."

Grabbing another plate he continues, "Now I could give you a speech about teenagers and hormones and what you're feeling for Dave now is a crush and how you'll grow out of it. But I guess that was a speech your Dad gave you. I could tell you how the boy bullied you and frightened you, how he picked on your friends too. But that would be your friends for that one. And for this new boy who hates you I could whine about how unfair life is and how it isn't his fault he's a complete jerk who's aiming to throw his own life away too caught up in himself and his own selfishness. But that particular self involved rant is for him to whine about."

Tipping my chin up he looks me in the eyes, "And none of that will take away the pain and the hurt and the betrayal you lived through. It won't heal the scars on your heart. It won't make it all better just like magic with a click of your fingers. It might mean you can understand their point of view, maybe even understand why they did it. But forgiveness is slightly easier than forgetting, neither is easy, they're not supposed to be."

Ben's eyes are so sympathetic, "But don't ever believe that you're at fault for being bullied, for being picked on. Your Dad could have listened to you. Your friends could have seen how David acted as a boyfriend. And those assholes that hurt you and put you in hospital need to have a damn hard verbal kick up their butts and be told to grow the fuck up," the swearing makes me gasp, "They're nearly adults, in some countries around the world they'd be expected to already have jobs and to have started to provide for their own newly formed families, they have NO excuse for their actions."

Putting his cloth down he takes my gloves off, "So you're going back out there and you're going to talk to people and hold your boyfriend's hand and for once you're going to be a teenager whose only worry is school and getting into college."

A strong hand propels me to the door and then we're through, "We've done our share of washing up, I'll go volunteer a few of the others to do some too, it'll be good for them."

Shooed out of the kitchen I mingle and smile and do my best to only care about school and getting into college as Ben rounds up different people to help clean up, that way no one group has to do too much and we can still have fun.

On the way out I thank him and he nods, "Any time kid, any time."

"What was that about?" David asks as we make our way to the car.

"I was in the kitchen and Ben gave me a talk about things. And David can we go to the hospital please? I forgot Chastity yesterday and I know we didn't have time then anyway."

Opening my door for me he nods, "Sure babe."

The hospital is a complete anticlimax, they were doing a deal on flowers, card and a stuffed toy so I got her those, I have no idea what her personal tastes are, except for tasteless and tacky. It turns out the doctors were in with her so I just left the gifts with the nurse who promised to give them to Chastity when she was free.

Getting home and back into the warmth I wait for David to finish kicking his boots off and then plaster myself against him. "Hey Kurt, you okay?"

I nod and say "Yes," then shake my head and say "No. I don't know David."

Leading me into the bedroom we curl up on the bed and he gets me to tell him everything that happened with Ben, "Oh babe, I didn't want him to upset you."

"He didn't, it was so weird, how he understood, I just feel a bit wobbly at the moment," I bury my face in his neck.

"Yeah he blindsided me a few times and I've ended up spilling more than I wanted, he good at it," David admits and stroke my back. "I was going to do discipline and training but I think you could do with a rest."

Hanging on to him I move closer, "Master, please can you spank me and put me in chains?"

"Really?" he's surprised.

"Yes, the chains make me feel better and the spanks always help me," I wheedle.

Snorting he laughs, "And to think you hated it when I first told you all about being my puppy and here you are loving it." Sitting up he cracks his knuckles and his face hardens, "Right Kurt, strip down, put on your collar and cuffs and then I want you over my lap, you've been really good but that's no excuse to let things slide," he growls coldly at me and I bounce off the bed and skip to the drawer with my collar in it.

"You know you could at least pretend to take me seriously," he grumbles.

Giving him a happy smile I tell me, "But I do master, I take you very seriously, and I always try and be obedient, you're so good to me master, I'm lucky to have you," I blow him a kiss and obediently undo my tie.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	43. Chapter 43

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and yet more Plot (Plot takes it's punishment from a merciful Smut). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I still own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Putting my tie away I slowly unpeel all of my clothes enjoying the anticipation of what's to come. Opening the drawer I put my collar on with pride and let the lead fall down my back. Settling the cuffs on my ankles and wrists I fall to my knees and crawl over to David.

Hopping onto the bed I crawl over his lap, put my hands behind my back and sort of wiggle my ass at him.

"Dude do you even know the definition of 'subtle'?" He asks me and I whine gently. "Fine, Mr I want my butt spanked. You get the highest amount, I'll start at medium and work up to hard, that acceptable?"

I nod eagerly and relax.

A big hand grips my wrists and I can't help the flicker of lust that moves through me. A hand spanks my right buttock and I squeal at the pain even as I marvel at how good this feels to me.

The blows rain down in a steady beat and I quickly lose track as he erodes my sense of self until I'm sobbing and shivering on his lap. The spanks get harder and harder and my ass just hurts in a good way.

"Twenty," he says and I lay bonelessly on his lap waiting for him to command me, "Up," he tugs on my collar and I go to lay down in the middle of the bed and woof softly at him.

A zipper is undone and his shirt is already off as he peels his jeans down along with his underwear. Kicking them to one side he lays down next to me and strokes my back.

I wiggle in closer and he keeps stroking my back as I doze in his arms. "Good boy Kurt," he murmurs and I lick his face, "Dude, down boy, you wanna lick something you go down."

And that sounds like an amazingly good idea.

Sniffing my way down his body I pause at his nipples and lick one then I glance up at him. He's lifted his head up and has a lopsided smile, "Lower," he tells me and I sniff further down until I reach his groin. "It's up to you Kurt, you don't have to."

My master is holding my lead and watching me in amusement. I sniff him a little more and then lick him softly. He moans gently and lays back to look up in the mirror.

Alternating between kisses and licks I soon get him to stir and swell until I can begin to use my hands gently on him and then I can take him in my mouth and suck him.

"God, Kurt, yes," he moans encouragement, "Fuck I thought you were upset and wanted cuddling," I suck him harder, "Oh yeah like that," so I do.

He's leaking pre come and I lap at it as I stroke him with my fingers exploring all those wonderful ridges and veins he has. He's also not circumcised so I can play with that too.

We have all day so I take my time and simply enjoy him, but he has other ideas. He taps my arm to get my attention, "Kurt, damn it, I'm too far from the lube, go get some."

Reluctantly I lift up from the bed and crawl over him to get to the drawer with the lube, I grab it and back up but we end up tangled in a heap when I over balance.

Laughing he hugs me and smears my left fingers in lube, "I want those in me while you're sucking my cock," he orders me and I nod even as I notice him smearing his own fingers, he grins, "Hey, I want you to have fun too babe."

A few commands later and I'm laying down slightly on my left and with my head at his groin. My legs are open and his hand is circling my so I mimic it with him and go back to kissing that hardness and licking up all the pre come. We have to shift a little and then his legs are wide open for me too and I push into him as I take him back into my mouth.

"Oh god yeah," he groans and nudges me before sinking in as I moan around him, that feels so good. I dip my finger in and out and angle just so as his hips rise up and he groans long and low.

Keeping the tempo nice and slow I massage his balls for him and they're already tight. With the way I'm laying my own erection can't get any friction and his finger is moving lazily and missing my prostrate completely.

A little frustrated I suckle harder and squeeze him carefully in my hand even as I add a second finger, he hisses and groans muttering to himself under his breath.

Looking up at him I can see his eyes are closed and he's already panting, he's probably doing math in his head to slow things down making sure he'll last.

Wanting to do something to him I need his permission first so I let him go and whine at him, he cracks his eyes open, "Yeah Kurt?"

Raising my free hand I open and close two fingers and then look down at my other hand, then I whine again. "Oh you wanna do that to me huh?" and I nod waiting for him to decide, "Fuck yeah you can do that," he moans and I scissor my fingers in side of him as he writhes slightly, "GOD yes, Kurt do that again." His hand, which isn't inside of me, pushes my head towards his erection and taking the hint I suck him.

Twisting my fingers and moving them to rub his spot for him I get him to thrust his hips again and pump him with my hand. "You teasing little shit, I'm so gonna get you back for that," he moans, "Kurt use a third finger," and he's bucking on the bed.

Doing as I'm told I slide the third finger in and carefully stretch him further and he takes his finger out of me and grips my thigh as he thrashes, "Yes, right there, there, damn it Kurt, fuck that's so good," and I scissor him some more as he moans even louder.

Gripping my hair he pulls me off of him, "Enough of that babe, just your fingers," he's trembling and grunting so I submit to him and widen him more.

"Kurt, stop," and I freeze in place desperate for him and wanting our positions to be reversed. "Go to the drawer, get the cock ring, put in on yourself, I want you in a ball gag too then get back here." Nodding I get up on shaky legs and stagger over to the drawer.

Quivering hands are not the bed thing for putting a ring on yourself and the gag is more fiddly than it looks as it does up behind me.

Ready I go back to him and he hands me the lube, and then he opens his legs, "Come on boy want you inside me," he coaxes. Putting the lube on I kneel between his legs and he moves to give me access.

Tugging on my lead he urges me on, "That's it, good boy Kurt, come on," I nudge at his entrance, "Nice and slow," I push my hips forward and thrust into him. He's so tight and hot I whine into the gag and his head drops back onto the bed, "Yeah Kurt like that, all the way in babe," and then I'm there and I shift to get more comfortable and so I'll angle better to please him.

I wait for his command and he moans, "Kurt, come on boy, you know what I want," I pull back and then forwards again keeping it nice and slow. Biting down on the gag I moan at how good he feels around me and rest my hands on his hips to steady myself.

Once he's gotten used to me being there he makes me go a little faster and it's too much for me and I struggle to orgasm and can't, he grins, "Ah poor Kurt," he gives me mock sympathy then I hit his prostrate and he shudders, "Harder. Faster," he commands me and hooks a leg up over one of my shoulder, "No wonder you fucking love this."

Shoving into his body is so good and all too soon he's grunting, "Touch me, Kurt, so close." Wrapping my hand around him I pump him in time to my hips rocking in and out of him, his body stiffens for a moment and then he's yelling my name as his muscles clamp hold of me and I sob in frustration that I can't follow him as the ring blocks me again.

Gently I let his leg down and I sit there as he basks in the after glow of his orgasm. I'm still hard inside of him and every now and again his muscles spasm and I grunt as quietly as I can.

"Mmm, that was good," he mumbles and stretches beneath me. "Now what shall we do next?"

Silently I plead with him and he smirks back at me, I drop my eyes and go as submissive as I can as he deliberately tenses his inner muscles and I shake but don't move.

"Have you been good Kurt?" He asks me and I flick my eyes up to look at him through my eyelashes, I give a tentative nod. "Really? Did you do as you were told?" I nod again.

"Okay then, good boys get rewards don't they?" I shrug not wanting to assume but give him another hopeful look. "Yeah you can have a reward Kurt," and I really wish it's letting me climax. "Back up and out of me," and I wiggle out slowly and carefully.

"Now lets take this to the bathroom, I think we're both going to need to clean up after this," he holds my lead and grabs the lube too.

On all fours I docilely trail after him and in the bathroom I drop my head as he gets a few towels out and hangs them up. Then he kneels down behind me and I tip my hips up for him. A hard smack on my aching ass and he very sternly says, "No Kurt, be a good boy," and I have to freeze in place as I hear the lube go.

A finger presses into me and I moan into the gag hanging my head and gripping the mat under me to make myself hold still. He moves slowly and languidly, a second finger pushes in and I moan at the burn then he twists and I judder on the spot. "Uh-uh, stay still," he cautions me.

Teasing and tormenting me he continues to open me up and I strain to hold still under his touch and then he starts to talk, "Oh who's good boy? Are you a good boy Kurt?"

I nod and whine pathetically.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you?" I nod again, "Would you like a third finger in your ass?" He's so crude! But I nod because I really do want that.

He pushes it in and I can't help the buck of my hips and then I tremble as he carries on driving me insane and not letting me move the way I want to. "That's it," he croons, "Just like that," he speeds up and I moan, "Yeah my little puppy likes that doesn't he?" I somehow nod.

"Well done Kurt," he praises me and then gets me to ease back until I'm squatting on his hand, "Now I want you to ride my hand and my fingers Kurt," oh sweet prada, I flex my hips and roll them letting my hands fall onto my thighs. "Faster," he urges me and I have to somehow balance and bounce on his hand, "Faster," the position is uncomfortable but I increase the tempo, "Faster," and I voice my frustration in the gag.

"That's it, just like that," his other hand sneaks round and grabs me pumping me quickly as I'm already slippery and slick from the lube. I'm hurtling to the end and scream when I can't quite reach it, I forgot about the damn ring.

He chuckles heartlessly, "Come on, again," and my legs begin to burn but I obey him, this time he releases the ring and then whispers in my ear, "Wanna hear you howl for me puppy, wanna make you come so fucking hard you nearly faint," and he scissors his fingers so I cry out and I'm so close, nearly there.

"Come on Kurt, come for me baby, go on, be a good boy," and finally it can crash through me as he strokes my prostrate and I see stars as he other hand drains me.

Limp I fall to the ground but he catches me in time and gently lays me on the floor. "Good boy Kurt," he murmurs and I preen breathless and panting at his feet.

Standing up he gets the shower running rinsing his hands under the spray, then he mops up my mess as I recover. Undoing my collar and cuffs he helps me stand and then manoeuvres me into the bath and under the water.

Slowly he washes us, and at points I have to cling to the wall as my legs are like jelly. Drying us off he lifts me up in his arms and carries me into the bedroom. Laying on my stomach I start to drift off when he cracks me on the ass and I jerk awake again.

"No, not yet," and he puts my collar and cuffs back on. Then he puts one of his big t-shirts on me and chains me up. My wrists are behind my back and my ankles are together. "You can have a nap while I draw," he heaves me over his shoulder and takes me into to the spare room.

Pulling his drawing table out he fluffs up one of our big pillows and then puts it under the table. Carefully he moves me down there and a blindfold is slipped on.

"I'm just gonna pull some clothes on and then I'll be back," he tells me.

Yawning around the gag I get myself comfy and listen out for his footsteps, which really don't take long. The slide of a chair, and his feet are next to me, I curl up around them and soon I can hear the odd scratch of his pencil as he starts to draw.

Warm, tired, and happy I drift off to sleep as he begins to hum a love song, I bet his tongue is stuck out slightly too.

Heaving a sigh I fall fast asleep feeling much better in myself.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

The next post for this may be a bit late, I have to go away for work for a few days when the next one should go up.


	44. Chapter 44

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and yet more Plot (Plot returns). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I still own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Waking up on Monday I bounce out of bed full of energy. David pulls the covers over his head so I prance into the kitchen and make him some lemon tea.

Carrying it back for him I gently shake his shoulder and let him know it's there before cavorting back into the kitchen to make my own extra strong coffee. Not that I really need it but it's part of my morning routine.

Sipping my coffee I lean against a counter and smile to myself before making breakfast, it's only cereal, and then I bounce back into the bedroom where David face palms, "Babe, you're way too happy for a Monday morning."

Crawling up the bed I snuggle into his side, "But David, I had such a good nap yesterday I could take on the world!"

"Good for you," he kisses my cheek, "Now go make breakfast."

"Already done and on the table for you," I gloat and he groans throwing off the covers and heaving himself to his feet.

Being the good sub that I am I carry his half empty mug into the kitchen as he staggers up the hall. Sitting down he winces and then starts eating, "Thanks," he says and finishes his tea.

He must be tired as he lets me wash him in the shower and I'm even allowed near most of his face to shave it, he does the tricky bits. And then I'm sorting through his wardrobe and helping him dress.

Touching his forehead I frown in concern, "Are you feeling alright David? You're not running a temperature." It's not like him to be tired all the time.

"Yeah, I just think everything is catching up, I only need a few early nights," he hugs me. "You alright driving in?"

Dad's lent us the car indefinitely, "Of course. I'll get your books together if you want?"

"Thanks," he smiles and I trot out to gather our things together for both of us. Then we're walking out and I lock up and pass the house keys to him.

At school we walk in. Well he walks in I kind of frolic next to him, rooted to him by his hand holding mine. As Glee club is back he walks me there and we can hear them long before we reach the choir room door.

"Oh my god," David mutters as a full-scale riot of happy partying is currently in full swing. "Have a nice day honey," I get another kiss and then he leaves me shaking his head at their antics.

It takes maybe five seconds for them to notice me and then I'm in the middle of the riot and a smiling Mr Schue has to break us up and make us go off to class.

Sam's my escort for the day and I smile innocently at him, "You and Mercedes seem to be getting on very well…"

That's all it takes for him to start gushing about my friend and how amazing she is. He's such a goner for her and any slight worries I might have about them are put to rest.

Walking me to class he waves me off and I flounce into class in a really good mood, to the point that the teacher actually tells me off for the constant happy humming, when asked why I'm so happy I just shrug and nearly get sent to the nurse because it's the first lesson of a Monday and something must be wrong with me if I'm happy.

Lunch is spent in Glee with us mixing it up and Mr Schue lets us all have one song or duet each, much to Rachel's annoyance as she wanted all of them.

Mike might not have the worlds greatest singing voice but since Tina's been giving him singing lessons he's improved so much. That combined with killer moves on the dance floor and we're all up and joining in with him.

Alistair sits through the whole thing looking bewildered but by the end he's smiling and singing along too.

Blaine, however, is not happy, he's smiling but there's something going on with him. We all go to lessons before I can find out what it is. I have football tonight I'm sure I can corner Noah and ask him.

Humming contentedly through the rest of the day I make a conscious effort to not wiggle my hips in the locker room and try to make myself sit still on a bench while I wait for the others, but then Finn's there and we start humming together.

"No, not two of you," David strikes a tragic pose and then we're out in the cold and mud. And now suddenly mud on a football field has a whole new meaning to me. Carefully ignoring the mud I enthusiastically go through warm ups and all the other little exercises Coach is putting us through.

Left to go kick some more I happily dance up to the ball and then get it between the two poles and then I bust a victory move or five.

All too soon we're called over and sent off to the showers where I carefully check my ass is bruise free, I wrap my towel around me and then troop into the shower and take the stall near Azimio.

I might not like the boy but he has defended me and then I hit the tap to start the water where I hum as I wash.

"Snowflake do I want to know why you're so happy?" He asks suspiciously.

"I just had a nice weekend with my family, a brilliant nap, and everyone's back in Glee, why wouldn't I be happy?" I'm confused.

"That's cool," he's relieved, "I thought it might be something else you and D got up to at the weekend," and I'm reminded of what we did get up to, flushing I go back to showering, "Dude I do not want to know," Azimio hisses and I hide my embarrassed grin.

"Don't want to know what?" Hyde's leaning on my cubicle wall. "Did the little queer get some at the weekend?"

I don't have to do anything as Azimio instantly steps up to protect me and then David's there too, Hyde backs down and walks out acting all confident with his tail between his legs.

"I really don't like him," I mutter.

"That's 'coz the guys a complete dick," Azimio goes back to washing and David finds an empty stall.

No longer hurrying I take my time as I don't want to go out there alone. Sam's done about the same time so I follow him out and get dressed, I only towel dry my hair and then I sit next to Mike and we talk about dance moves. At one point he gets up and demonstrates on a bench, he's showing off a little. Artie wheels over and we watch as Mike defies gravity and most of the laws of physics to do these moves.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to do half those moves," Finn crashes down beside me a look of envy on his face.

"What I wouldn't give to sing like you," Mike grins back and they laugh.

"Alright guys settle down," Coach is walking over. "We only have a few weeks until we have to fight for the Championship, even if we lose from now until then we're in," we yell and shout at that.

Holding her hands up for silence she goes on, "But unless they get hit by a stray meteorite we have to take on the old Champions we took the title from last year. And guys, it's not gonna be easy, we scraped by, we made it by one kick," they all glance at me. "They're going to up their game, we need to up ours. No we need to double our game, triple it, we cannot give them an inch because they will end us. So we are going to be training every day from now until that last fateful game," a few jocks groan but the rest are focusing.

"When I joined this school last year, you were a mess, you hadn't won a game for years, well except once," and they all look at me again. "You're a team now, you win almost every game you play, and it's all been practice for this one game that's coming up, this is going to be your moment, no matter what happens I want you boys to know I am so damn proud of you."

"You sound like we can't win," Azimio quips and Coach just looks back at him, the smiles and laughter stops and they realise she means it.

"Guys I won't lie to you, this is going to be hard, they are good, too good. We've beaten them because of the halftime show and a bunch of girls and they couldn't adapt. We won because of a living battering ram," now we look at Artie, "And an unmissable kicker," they look at me. "We got nothing else to add to the mix, now it's up to you."

Moral instantly nosedives but I've been through too much, the Glee guys have been through too much and Finn stands up, "Then that will be enough," he sounds so certain, "Let them bring whatever they want, we'll meet them and up the ante, we don't need anything more than what we already have."

"He's right," Sam stands up too. "We're not backing down from this."

"Bring it on," Noah smirks, "It's gonna feel good to watch them lose."

Oh I don't believe this, and then Artie moves forward, "We can't lose. We won't lose."

Mike nods and stands but typically doesn't say anything.

And that's it the other jocks just stare at them, so to show solidarity I stand up too, "At least they won't throw cats at us," I pose, "And I want to see their faces when we win."

"Screw it, the year I've had I really want someone to take it out on," David stands and our eyes meet for a second and he smiles at me.

"Dude get a room," Azimio claps him on the back, "Lets make those bastards crawl home as we walk off with the cup."

One by one the other boys stand up and we're this disjointed but determined wall facing Coach. "And that's why I'm so proud of you," she says and dabs at her eyes. "You focus and you bring this with you and we will pound them into the ground."

We don't cheer, we just get our stuff and leave and then somehow we end up at a junk food outlet and I prod my unknown meat burger with a finger as David raises an eyebrow at me. Suffering in silence I gingerly take a bite of it as the guys quietly chat.

The overall mood is sombre and a bit depressed so perhaps humming wasn't the best choice of things to do.

"Bro," Noah grumps at me, "Enough with the humming, how can you still be happy?"

"I just am Noah, I'm a naturally happy person," I smile sweetly at him.

Sam laughs, "Happy? Grumpy until filled with coffee maybe," he and Finn high five.

"Humph," I cross my arms, "Browser History," I snark back.

All three of them pale at that and exchange glances, Finn breaks first, "Puck washed those frilly shirts of yours," and I swing a dangerous glare on my fellow puppy and brother.

Noah shrugs and says, "Bring it on Princess," there's something in the way he says that makes me launch myself across the gap and we mock wrestle and then I'm slung over his shoulders and he spins us around.

We're both laughing at this point while Sam and Finn shake their heads then they tackle us and we end up in a massive heap. I know so many of their weak spots and exploit them ruthlessly and Finn squeals loudly, Sam thrashes and even Noah yells. They give as good as they get and I give more high pitched giggles than I want to admit to.

A very familiar cough and David's standing there, "Dude, seriously, I go to the bathroom and come back to this?"

Extracting myself from my brothers I scurry over to him, "But David," I whine adorably, "They started it!"

"Hey!" Noah does his best to be innocent but this is Noah.

"Whatever, behave," David grins and swots me on the butt, hard. It's quite loud in the room and I don't think he's seen most of the jocks narrow their eyes.

Submissively I drop my head and shoulders, "Yes David," I sit down and pick at my 'food'. I glance up at him and deliberately go as cute as I can, normally this won't work on him.

However, by sitting down I've turned him so he can see the unfriendly looks he's getting. "No Kurt, whatever it is no," I bat my eyes at him and he sighs, "Fine, the ice-cream?"

"Yes please David," and I act triumphant as he stomps over to grab some. When he comes back he's gotten enough for the whole team and to punish me he's gotten me full fat. I tuck in anyway and somehow we broke the ice, the guys get louder and Noah sneaks some of Finn's, who then retaliates but is distracted by Sam donating his half eaten portion.

By the end we're all chatting and joking and spill out into the parking lot as we part to go home.

I hum all the way and bounce into the house. Spinning I drop to my knees and bow down to him, "Thank you master."

"For what?" He asks.

"For only punishing me with full fat ice-cream," I keep my eyes on the floor.

"Well thank you for sitting so I could see their faces babe, I'm going to have to be more careful how I pat you in public," his hand tangles in my hair and he pulls me to my feet. A soft kiss on my lips and he lets go, "How much homework have you got?"

"A bit," I reel off what needs to be done.

"Okay homework and then bed," he swots me again and doesn't hold back. It feels good but I get my books and settle at the table with him. He doesn't get inventive so this time I can concentrate on my work, which is soon done and put away.

"Have you been good?" He asks me.

I slip off of my chair and down to my knees and nod at him.

Crooking a finger at me, he beckons me closer. Crawling to him I lift up and put my hands on his knees as he bends down so we can kiss.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	45. Chapter 45

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a new load of Plot (Soft Plot, Warm Plot, little Plot of Twists). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I still own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

His mouth is warm and firm on mine. And then he yawns, "Sorry babe, it's not the company, promise."

Well he did say he was feeling tired, smiling up at him I ask, "Did you want to go to bed early tonight?"

"Dude, I'm not four," but he yawns again, "then again I might need it," he reluctantly admits.

"I could give you a massage," I offer, "that normally helps you fall fast asleep."

"Hmm, I think I'll take you up on that," he stands up and holds his hand out to me, "What are you thinking of doing?"

"Probably my nails and read a book," I squeeze his fingers, "As someone looked after me so well yesterday I'm not tired."

"Yeah, I should probably have taken a nap too," he leads me to the bedroom and I help him strip off and ease him into bed, he stretches out on his stomach.

Straddling his buttocks I reach out and begin to rub his muscles for him. He must have been tired because he drops off straight away and I stay to finish the massage. When I hop off of him he's breathing so deeply and he doesn't stir as I steal out of the room.

Settling in my basket I read for a few hours and then sneak into the bathroom to do a full facial routine at my leisure. Then I tiptoe around the house and lock up before I slip under the covers and I'm just getting comfy when he rolls over in his sleep and cuddles into me.

In the soft glow of the nightlight he looks so peaceful and cute, so I kiss his forehead for once and close my eyes.

Only to open them moments later to hear the alarm blaring and David muttering in my ear as he's spooning me.

My master is much more awake today and I bounce into school again tethered by his hand as he leads me to my locker and a Mercedes who's trying not to catch my eye, so I'm instantly suspicious.

Sam wanders up and slings his arm around her shoulders his eyes all gushy and cute when he looks at her. I can't help the sigh that escapes me.

"You know we can double date with them," David whispers in my ear.

"Really?" I glance at him with hope, this is something I didn't think would happen until we were in college, after all who in Lima is good enough for Mercedes? Apart from Sam?

"Yep," David smiles at me, the look on his face is reminiscent of the one on Sam's.

"I'd love to," I beam at my amazing boyfriend.

"Yo lovebirds," David's grinning at the pair of them who are sappily staring into each others eyes and not saying anything.

"Mmm," Mercedes doesn't even look at us.

"Double date?" David asks them and we stand there some more.

"Were we ever that bad?" I whisper.

"Yep," and he flushes, "First proper date, remember..."

Oh, "At least you were extra cute and romantic," I mutter and run my fingers over the back of his hand.

"Wait," Sam's head jerks up, "Double date?"

"Really?" Mercedes swings around, "Oh Boo we have to do that," and we make a date before David pulls me away to go to lessons as we're now running late.

By the time lunch and Glee has rolled around Tina and Mike have cornered me and demand a double date too, "I'll ask David," I reassure them and wiggle out of the corner linking my arm in Tina's as we walk into the choir room.

And then I spot Blaine, damn I was supposed to talk to Noah and David. Blaine's sitting quietly and looks a little green around the edges, maybe he's just feeling ill.

Wandering over to Noah I'm just about to grill him when Mr Schue bounds in and has another old song for us to sing, honestly I might not be all top forty but even I have more of a song pool to pull from than he does.

After a few verbal fights and scraps over leads Rachel sings with Artie and then we all have to go lessons again.

One day that lead is going to be mine.

Finn walks me to football and the mood in the locker room is sombre, I guess they're all still thinking about Coach's little speech from last night. I can't work out if it was a good move to tell them they're out matched or not. They need to know so they can really work hard at playing but at the same time they need morale to want to play.

We troop silently out onto the field and someone left the sprinklers on because the field is muddy, slippery and icy all at the same time, which is making me very glad that I have to wear a cup and I catch David's eye, he pauses slightly and runs his gaze over me making me shiver.

"Not too cold are ya Snowflake?" Trust Azimio to be standing next to me.

"No I'm fine thank you Azimio," I say sweetly and start fantasying about Rachel's sweaters.

The jocks are all acting like zombies, except for the Glee guys and David who are taking Coach's warning to heart and are giving it their all, they're determined to get as much practice as they can in, to improve and push themselves as much as they can.

Even the showers are quiet and I wash near Sam and Mike before swishing out to get dressed and then sitting waiting for David.

Bored I file my nails and then a body settles next to mine and I swing around to smile at Finn who's scowling at me, "How come you're double dating with Sam and Mercedes and Tina and Mike, but not me and Rachel, I thought you got on really well with Rachel now?"

Why me?

"Finn, David only came up with the double dating thing this morning, and it's not confirmed about Mike and Tina as I've not had a chance to ask David yet," I try and placate my brother who crosses his arms and then uses those brown spaniel eyes against me.

"I guess," he shrugs, "I mean Noah and Blaine had a sleepover at yours, but I got to do family dinner," he goes on full out cute offensive and then says, "I know I'm last on your list of brothers, Sam and Noah are at the top and I'm at the bottom, but I did think you'd at least want to double date, I mean you and Rachel could talk music and stuff, and Dave and I could talk video games and stuff," Finn looks down at his hands and then shrugs, "Later bro," he says as he gets up and walks over to another seat all on his own.

I can't believe I'm being guilt tripped into having dinner with Finn.

"Hey Kurt," it's Artie. "So you and Dave are double dating now…"

"Oh not you too," I hold my head in my hands, "I have no control over inviting you, please talk to David about it."

"I know, I was just telling you I spoke to Dave and we're going to go out sometime, probably after the big game though, it's hard to get all our schedules together," he's smiling at me.

"Sorry Artie, it's just certain people don't seem to understand," I shrug and hope it conveys enough.

"It's okay Kurt, I spoke to Santana and she explained a lot of it for me, I can't say it's my thing, but as long as you're happy," he nods and wheels over to Mike, finally someone gets it, well a little.

David plonks himself down beside me, "Hey babe, I was talking to Artie and Mike, we might be double or triple dating at some point," he tells me as Finn coughs in the background.

"That'll be lovely," I smile at David and then ask, "Finn mentioned perhaps he and Rachel would be free to double date with us."

And David's face freezes for a second, "Cool, I know things are busy with school and stuff but we should be able to squeeze them in," and in the background Finn gives me a big thumbs up. Whispering David leans forward, "He's listening isn't he."

"Yes," I hiss under my breath.

"Guys," Coach is there, "Listen up you bunch of cry babies, what the hell was that out there? I told you the truth, I thought you could handle it, so tomorrow you're bring your 'A' game to practice. Do I make myself clear!"

Rumbles break out and she holds her hand to her ear, "I can't hear you!"

Louder rumbles and sounds of "Yes" call out before she turns away warning us we have to buck our ideas up.

Making our escape we flit out of the school and David drives us home when I remember, "Damn I wanted to ask Noah if Blaine is alright."

"Oh, is something the matter with him?" David glances across at me.

"I don't know, he's been very quiet in Glee, he didn't even really push for the lead at lunchtime, and he did look a little green," I tell David. "I wanted to ask Noah if Blaine had said anything to him."

"Okay, I'll call Noah when we get home," David says instantly stepping up and taking care of everyone. "What's for dinner?"

It's just a simple meal, "But I don't have any dessert," not that we really need it, but I like treating David.

"I'm sure I can think of something," he says as we pull into our drive, "You just worry about dinner and homework babe," he tells me so I nod happy to leave it to him.

Inside David goes to make the call to Noah and to spend sometime catching up with Noah too, so I clean up our kits and get dinner on. The pots are soon bubbling and the meat cooking in the oven so I get my homework out and make sure I'm up to date with that.

The timer goes off and I start dishing dinner up. Staring down at our plates I then stare at the kitchen door. David hasn't said he's off the phone yet. Biting my lip I walk up the hallway and knock on the wooden door jam of the lounge. David's sitting on the sofa listening to Noah and going, "Uh-huh," now and again. He looks up, "Yes Kurt?"

Dropping my eyes I tell him dinner's ready and what would he like me to do with it. "Just leave it on the side until I'm finished here," and dismissed with a kiss blown at me I go to do just that.

Laying out in my basket I crack open the book of poetry the English teacher has given us for class and I browse through the love poems humming to myself.

My stomach starts to rumble and then David's there, "Hey babe, well the good news is that Noah's doing good and seems happy. Blaine's feeling a bit sick and told him he's staying home and going to bed early, I'll check up on him in the morning."

Bouncing out of my basket I nod, "Thank you master. So Noah's fine then."

"Yep, and he's enjoying 'dating' Blaine, I think other than Lauren this is probably the most real relationship he's ever had," David gives me a hug, "I hope this helps him get his shit together, now I've gotten to know him a little better I like him, I hope he finds the right person for him."

"I'm sure he will," I have great faith in David to take care of Noah until he can find the right person and then for David to keep tabs on Noah to make sure it stays good. "Do you want dinner?"

"Please," his hand strokes down my back, "Though I'm leaning towards dessert first," his voices drops and becomes husky. "Did you like the football field?"

Swallowing a little nervously I nod, "It's not summer though," I point out unhelpfully.

"I know but it will be soon," his eyes are darkening and my knees start to tremble in a good way.

A/N Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Sorry this one is late, I got distracted by the festive season and was forced to leave the computer and go be social with my family, plus I goofed off and watched TV instead of working on my stories. And I might have bought The Hunger Games Trilogy so my time may be eaten up a bit, promise to work harder for you though :)


	46. Chapter 46

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a new load of Plot (Smut and Plot sit down to eat). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

It's a New Year and yet I still own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Forty-Six**

His hands are at my neck and are undoing my tie, "Babe I'm sorry but after football I want you too much," he warns me.

"Okay," I nod trusting him and his mouth hungrily possesses mine, his tongue forces it's way in even as he's finished opening my shirt and shoving the material down my arms effectively trapping them.

Frantically he rips at my pants and then they're pulled off of me leaving me naked from the waist down. David encourages me to perch on the edge of the table between the cutlery I'd put down and now I do feel like a type of dessert for him.

Wrenching my legs apart he pauses long enough to undo his own pants and to lube one set of fingers, then his other hand grips my hair holding me in place as his mouth plunders mine and one of his fingers circles me before it plunges in.

The hunger in him makes me ache for him, to burn for him, to hunger after him, to let him consume me too. That finger moves faster and catches at just the right angle so I pull my mouth from his and moan his name loudly.

"More," I whimper getting caught up in him, "Please master, more," I beg him and the second finger nudges me and it feels so good I cry out happily, my appetite for food long forgotten.

Struggling against the cloth I try and hold him but I can't reach him so I'm forced to balance precariously on the table and then he twists my head around so he can kiss me again.

Our tongues tangle and I'm eager for him so I push back and invade his mouth, he retaliates and scissors his fingers inside me making me scream in a good way. Getting the upper hand he pushes back into my mouth and I moan surrendering to him.

Too soon and yet not soon enough the third finger is there and I grunt out, "Amber," to make him go slower, to let my body adjust to him, he instantly freezes and waits for me to nod. Those thick digits move gently and explore, opening me up and I close my eyes to savour it, it's not long until I'm moaning, "Green," to let him know I'm more than ready for him.

Wasting no time he surges forward and continues to ravage me physically and mentally as I writhe useless only wanting him more and more.

Just when I think I can't hold on much longer, that I'm going to shatter for him he stops. Blinking in surprise I feel his fingers leave me and he's stepped back, but only so he can roll a condom on and lube himself.

Pushing me onto my back, my arms pinned at my sides, he grips my legs and with a grunt he shifts me so he can slide into me. That rigid thickness and heat filling me in one strong glide and thrust of his hips.

"Kurt," he groans out, "I order you to not orgasm," I give a shaky nod and then he's slamming into me and he lifts my legs up a little more so that he hits just the right spot to make me see stars, suddenly I'm not so sure I can obey him.

He never stops, he keeps going his face screwing up in the intensity of his lust as he slakes it on my shaky body. Fending off the impeding climax I study him and let myself fall until pleasing him becomes my everything and all my muscles go limp.

Tightening my internal muscles is all I have left to give him and I do, my master's movements become more erratic and he calls my name as his body bucks and then he's spilling and coming as I encourage him to pour it all out.

Exhausted he leans into me as I shudder in suppressed need and pleasure. Panting I lay on the table and wait for him.

Stirring he pulls out of me and gently lowers my legs, I make a protesting noise and he shushes me softly. So I shush and track his movements over to the bin, and then he's back with me.

Those strong amazing arms help me wiggle back a little on the table so he can position me with my legs open and my heels resting on the edge of the table. "Now I can have dessert," he tells me, and smiles hungrily at me, and I smile back ready to please him.

Frowning he leans over me and I wonder what I've done wrong then he caresses my cheek, "Oh babe, it's okay I promise to take good care of you." I blink at him. "Can you hear me Kurt?" He asks and I nod, of course I can hear him, "Good, I want you to come for me, can you do that?" I can do anything he wants me too and I nod again.

"Good boy Kurt," he praises me and strokes my cheek again.

He goes back to stand between my open legs and I feel his fingers enter me again, I moan at how good it is, he finds my prostate and rubs it back and forth as my hips lift up on their own.

Instead of punishing me he chuckles and then he bends over to make me in his mouth. The sight of him doing that, of my flesh vanishing into his mouth, the sensation of wet heat and then sucking, of his tongue lapping at me is almost too much.

Somehow he manoeuvres so that my heels end up over his shoulders and he proceeds to shatter what little is left of me. Sobbing his name I beg him to let me orgasm and then he taps my stomach and I glance down to see him nod.

"Thank you, thank you," I babble and that free hand massages my balls and I give up, I simply let him take me as I howl out his name and he drinks every last drop of me he can as I dissolve under his touch and rip to pieces with pleasure.

It's a struggle to breathe, to get enough air in, my eyes are closed and I'm sprawled wantonly on the table, my legs dangling over the edge. A finger traces my shoulder and I crack one eye open to see my master staring down at me.

"Hey," his voice is soft, those eyes of his fading to a loving green.

All I can do is blink back.

"Tired?" He asks and I nod. "'Kay, you rest for a few minutes while I get dinner warmed up." It's all the encouragement I need to close that eye and drift a little.

"Kurt," he's calling me and I crack my eye open again, "Come on babe, dinner's ready."

Trying to sit up the restraints on my arms stop me and I whine at him. Those hands help me up and then the restraints turn out to be the remains of a shirt that's torn in a few places.

My head spins and I cling to him, I'm eased down off the table and I wince a few times, he was rough with me and I smile happily feeling thoroughly decadent and used.

The floor is cold under my feet and my legs are too wobbly to hold me and I carefully drop to all fours, "Oh Kurt," he kneels down, "Baby you are really gone, I didn't mean for you to fall so far," I nuzzle his fingers. "Living room," he orders me and I start crawling towards the door.

In the living room I sit by the sofa and wait for him.

"On the sofa," he's behind me and I clamber up on limbs that feel as consistent as jelly.

"Good boy," he tells me and pats my head. Sitting down near me he has a plate, "Thought I'd combine our portions in one, that way I can feed us both," he picks a fork up and takes a big mouthful, then he spears some food and blows on it before holding it up to me, I delicately take it off the fork.

Laughing he strokes me nose, "Even this far out of it you have to have manners don't you babe," he has some more food then offers me another forkful.

Alternating feeding him, and then me, the food is quickly gone and he holds up a glass of fruit juice. I'm thirstier than I think and drink it all down. Getting up he tilts my head so I look him in the eyes, "I'll be back real soon, don't you dare go to sleep."

Creeping up on me the yawn springs itself at me and I nod and then glance at him, he seems amused, so I kiss his other hand that's hovering by my face, "Okay I promise to be here soon," and then he's gone.

Making sure I stay upright I gaze off into the distance and let the peace of his domination flow through me. A moment and he's back. He sits down and he's getting me to lay out on my stomach, pillowing my head in his lap as the TV comes to life and we watch a comedy we both like, it's an older episode and I dreamily drift there, his fingers combing my hair.

Bedtime and I crawl to the bathroom and then to the bedroom. The covers are tucked around me and his body is there for me to curl into.

"Sleep," he murmurs and I obey.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Argh, sorry this one is so bad, this is what happens when you try and write smut/fluff after reading The Hunger Games, talk about depressing and despairing of human nature. Damn good though.


	47. Chapter 47

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now January of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and the reflected glory of Plot (Plot arranges the flowers and puts them in front of the mirror). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

It's a New Year and yet I still own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Yawning I move my hand to reach out for David and encounter an empty bed. My hand flops around as if David might suddenly appear and I open my eyes and lift up a little.

No David.

But my eyes do focus on a splash of colour near my face.

A silk flower.

A blue rose that has started to bloom, and it's resting on a piece of paper.

I'm smiling before I even realise it and I eagerly grab the paper, though I'm careful how I open it. It's bigger than normal and has a clear plastic charm of what I think is a mirror.

Instead of a poem he's done a cartoon panel.

The first is a little mini David running and huffing. The second is him standing under a drawing of the mirror charm. The third is the same but with a speech bubble, 'Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all…'. Then the fourth a face in the mirror but it's facepalming and has it's own speech bubble 'David do you really have to ask that? You know it's Kurt'. The fifth is a close up of mini David who's grinning and saying 'But I love him so much he'll always be the fairest to me'. And finally mini David handing mini Kurt a bunch of flowers, mini David is blushing, the flowers are blue and mini Kurt has a faint flush and over the top of both of them are little hearts with wings, it's the only panel that has any colour.

Oh he is so cheesy and cute.

Clutching my new treasures to me I scoot out of bed and scamper into the kitchen where he's dishing up an omelette for me. "Hey babe," he greets me.

"Thank you," I wait for him to put the pan down then I throw myself at him and kiss him on the cheek, "I love you too."

"You like it then?" He's always a little shy when he gives me gifts.

"I love it, just like I love you," I reassure him.

His arms are warm and he kisses me so softly, "Good, I love you too."

And then I'm sitting down eating my breakfast and David proceeds to pamper me, because afterwards I have a nice bubble bath and he washes me and my hair, even putting in some extra conditioner for me.

He lets me go crazy by letting me loose on his wardrobe, I rein in my more overly creative instincts but he happily puts on the shirt I pick out and the tie I place over his head is at half mast with a few buttons open on the shirt to show off that wonderful neck of his.

Humming all the way to school I swagger in and make a bee line for Mercedes, "Be good," David whispers into my ear and I innocently nod, he offers to get us some coffee and we promise to wait right here for him.

Once he vanishes around the corner Mercedes pounces, "Spill," even as I dig into my bag and then flourish the flower, now sprayed with David's deodorant, the mirror charm and the cute cartoon.

She sniffs the flower, checks out the charm and reads the cartoon. Her eyes widen and when she looks at me she says, "Oh Kurt, boo that's so sweet."

"I know," I'm completely smug, "I have the best boyfriend ever."

Giggling we hug as Tina walks up, "What?" So of course we tell her and she sighs too.

Somehow we end up with all the girls from Glee there except Rachel and while Santana gripes and makes fun of David's cartoon we all roll our eyes and ignore her.

David wanders back around the corner talking to Rachel who looks upset and David looks furious. He stops in his tracks when he sees us all standing there, scowling he comes up to me and hands me my coffee, "There you go babe, and there you go boo," he says to Mercedes.

"Thank you," we both chorus though he's spotted the cartoon in my hand and the rose and I'm sure he knows the mirrors there too, a faint blush crosses his cheeks.

"And this is behaving yourself?" He asks though he's not angry.

"I waited right here for you David," I give him my best sweet smile, "And I may have bragged just a little bit about what an amazing boyfriend you are."

All the girls except Santana and Rachel sigh in unison and promptly back me by gazing adoringly at David who blinks at the sudden onslaught of united sweetness.

"Right, well, you have class," he says his eyes a little wild.

"Okay," and the girls all fuss me before I swagger off with him, his hand holding mine so securely.

Now we're away from the others I can tell he's still angry, "Did I do something wrong?" I ask him and then remember Rachel was with him, "Or has Rachel upset you?"

"You're fine babe," he squeezes my hand, "And Berry just told me what a great boyfriend Noah's being to Blaine, as Blaine stayed out late last night with him, and poor little Blaine's still feeling poorly."

I choke on my coffee, "But Noah said Blaine was staying home."

"Yeah," David growls, "So one of them's lying and my money's on Blaine," and while I'm annoyed at Blaine for lying to everyone I'm proud of Noah because David doesn't for a second suspect him.

And it hits me that Blaine is David's sub and he's hiding things from his dom. Uh-oh, I know Blaine really isn't into this but no wonder David's furious. If I hide things from David it's because I forgot, or in the case of being kicked out of Azimio's because I was trying to protect David. I wonder what Blaine's excuse is going to be.

At my classroom I go up on tip toe and kiss David's cheek, "David I want you to know I love you, and you are the best boyfriend," I lower my voice to a whisper near his ear, "And master ever," I kiss his ear and walk to my class I turn to find him smiling at me.

"Love you too babe," and then I have to go in and take a seat, I carefully put his cartoon away and thread the rose through a buttonhole so I can sniff it periodically.

The mirror I put on my desk and fiddle with it through the lesson as I scribble down notes and try to pay attention. Poor Blaine if he is feeling unwell then having an upset David on his case is not good, I just hope he learns to let David in so he can help him.

Lunch and Glee is here soon and I head straight for Blaine who feebly puts his hand up and gets excused to go to the nurse's office while Mr Schue distracts us with another bad song that we can lose Reginals with.

Stumped I think and then grin as I text David to let him know where Blaine is, that boy is not getting out of this that easily, and frankly after the way his family dumped him he deserves a bit of pandering which David will give him after a mini lecture.

Good deed for the day done I settle back and good naturedly fight for the solo knowing I won't get it but determined that Rachel will have to claw her way to it, it does her good to have a bit of competition.

Freed to go to the canteen I'm walking along with my arm linked to Brittany's when they change the subject of the conversation to one I'm rarely prepared to deal with. I might prefer the company of girls, I might enjoy gossiping and all things girly but I'm so lucky I don't have the body of a girl.

I give Rachel and Brittany my sympathies and buy them some chocolate and then I flee the general area. The only place I can see is next to Finn on the jock table. I hesitate and decide to brave it out, it can't be as bad as the girl table is about to get as Lauren and Santana stroll towards it.

Decision made I turn up in time to miss the last chair, David spots me, "Hey babe," and he pats his knee, sticking it out a little so that I can perch there, which reminds me of his very enthusiastic thrusts last night. I wiggle to get comfortable and then prepare to grit my teeth and ignore their idiot jockness.

Picking at my salad I munch on a few carrots when I realise it's quiet, maybe someone asked me a question as they're all staring at me, "Yes?" I ask.

David is scowling and looking angry, "Ignore them, they're being idiots."

"Yes David," I go back to my food and if anything the tension just gets higher.

My master's eating his food and ignoring the ring of staring eyes, and I grade his dinner as being healthy, with a dash of salad on the side. It must have come with the salad because he won't voluntarily put it on his plate, I sneak the tomato slices off of it and round up a few pieces of onion.

A fork spears in and the next thing I know one of my chicken pieces is gone, so I aim for a few of his fries, not normally my thing, but stealing them off of his plate makes them taste better for some reason.

The whole thing escalates from there until we're reduced to duelling forks and he cheats by tickling me. Giving up I roll my eyes and mutter "Fine you win," and then I nab some more fries.

Humming to myself I go back to eating my salad and when I glance up we're being stared at again but the tension is gone, most of them are smiling or shaking their heads at our antics. Azimio is smirking and he high fives David, something has just happened and I carry on eating.

Slowly conversations start up and I was right I do have to listen to them being jocks and dumb, really how did David stand it all this time? When they end up thinking Australia and Russia have changed places on the world map I almost give up to rejoin the girls, graphic details about anatomy I'm not interested in and scales of pain along with Quinn retelling her birthing story has to be better than this.

"So you think we can take them?" Strando asks like he doesn't really care.

Take who? What are they talking about now?

"Yeah," Noah says, "We man up, we bring it to them, it won't be easy but I'm not going down without a fight."

The other guys nod and I'm still in the dark.

"We've done it before, we'll do it again," Azimio says firmly.

The mood around the table changes again and the tension is back, but it's different. Not wanting to call attention to me I carry on eating and I corral a radish.

"We have more of a chance now than we've ever had," Mike breaks in, "Now or never."

More nods around the table and they go quiet again.

Finished with my dinner I push my tray away and turn to David's, the last of his salad mysteriously ends up in my direction and I start to eye up his pudding, it's apple pie and custard, only a half portion, I'm happy to notice. I'm not really hungry anymore but I have no idea what the topic of conversation is and I'm a little bored.

"Don't you dare," David warns me.

Sighing I get my nail file out and check out my nails, I really am going to have to get a manicure one of these days. It's still quiet and they've gone back to staring at me, I ignore them.

When he gets about half way through his apple pie David blows on his spoon and holds it out to me, "Here you go," I carefully take it off the spoon making sure to lick the spoon to get as much custard as I can.

"Dude," Strando says his mouth half open.

"What?" David asks him.

Strando just shakes his head and gives me a strange look, "Nothing."

Chewing the pudding I swallow it and settle back against David's body, his arm automatically cradles me and I go back to my nails. Noah catches my eye and smirks at me while Sam and Finn shake their heads.

Next thing I know they start arguing over Mario Bros or one of the many Mario games, they won't let me play the one with the carts anymore after I read the manual and then beat them all and broke Noah's high score.

It drags in everyone at the table including David, whether his upgrade thingy was worth the climb or something over that one that did the other thing. They are such damn boys about video games.

Predictably the talk turns to games where you blow stuff up and shoot stuff, there are online places you can hunt each other down. And they make a date for all the footballers to go round Arties and have a games night. I carry on ignoring them.

"So can the little Snowflake here hold his own when it comes to a manly games night?" Azimio's acting like he's picking on me but I'm sure I told him about the cart thing one French lesson. "Say Mario carts?" Oh yes he remembers as two of my brothers start to glare, "Well Puckerman?"

Verbal fighting starts up but the guys settle down fairly quickly when Noah scores well against Azimio and then it's time for lessons and I can escape the jocks.

"Kurt are you okay?" Finn has his loud whisper on, "Only you normally sit with the girls, they're being nice aren't they?"

"Finn, there are times in any man's life when he has to run for his life," I pat Finn's arm, "My advice is to avoid Rachel unless you have that chocolate she likes and then agree with everything she says and tell her how wonderful she is and how beautiful she looks then back off slowly and leave her alone for a few hours."

"Why?" He looks confused.

"Trust me Finn, she's going to go hormonal for a few days, she'll either go for your throat or cry all over you," I try and hint and I really should know better, this is Finn.

"Oh," Mike's caught on, "Right I'll let Tina stay with her then."

And other than David the rest of them are staring at me in confusion. "Makes me glad I like guys," David says and kisses my ear, "I'm not sure I could cope with my babe going mental once a month," it's a big enough clue the rest of them catch on, including Finn, well probably Finn too, he gets a lot of back slaps and sympathy though.

"Wait so you're hiding from Rachel too?" Finn frowns.

"I may be lady fabulous, but there are some things in this world I won't mess with," I take David's hand, "I'll give her a day before I start talking to her, she's normally fine but I can't take the girl talk today, not about that," I shudder.

"It can't be that bad," Strando protests, "Can it?"

"You have no idea how bad it gets," I tell him honestly, "As a man my gender will be ripped apart by the ladies, I went through Trial by Fire a few times I avoid them when it happens now, I'm not brave enough to go through it again."

That surprises them all and they give the girls' table a frightened look and then as one we walk swiftly for the canteen doors, discretion is the better part of valour after all.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	48. Chapter 48

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year (has been for a few days but dumb author lost track – d'oh).

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and more Plot (Plot makes a phone call). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

It's a New Year and yet I still own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

This time it's Strando walking me to practice and he keeps shooting me these looks, in the end I stop and swing around, "What?"

To my surprise he flushes bright red, "Nothing," and it's clearly something but I shrug and accept it, I'll mention it to David and let him ferret it out.

In the locker room the mood is still sombre, but once we hit the field it's clear most of the guys are swinging around to bring their all to it. We have until the end of next week to get this right and we'll be playing on their turf.

By the end of practice all the guys are working hard. The camaraderie is subdued but there and they're pulling together as a team.

I shower quickly and as I go to get dressed most of the guys keep sneaking peeks at me. I'm not used to that, the only time guys look at me is so they can make sure their backs are to the wall in case I ravage them or something.

Baffled at their behaviour I get dressed and wait for David, who is messing around and laughing with Azimio. He'll be a while yet, and he says I take forever getting ready.

"Hey," Mike sits next to me, "I really thought you should have gotten the lead instead of Rachel, you're voice suited that song better."

Tina's so lucky, this guy's amazing, well not as amazing as David, obviously, but I bump his shoulder with mine, he's less afraid of me than most guys, "Thanks, but this is Lima, it's not like they have taste."

It makes him laugh, "True," and he gives me a weird look.

"Okay, what is it?" I know it's not a spot, I've checked and I can't see anything wrong with my face.

Hesitating he turns his head and then says, "Um at lunch..."

"Oh was it me sitting on David's knee? Was it too much?" They all know we're dating, honestly.

"No, not that," he nervously rubs his hand together, "Do you always do what David says?"

"Yes, well mostly," I admit, I'm not always as good as I should be, I'll have to try harder.

"It's just you're you, no one tells you what to do, and then he says something and you do it," Mike's confused.

"I like obeying him," I smile happily, "Anyone else can yell until they're blue in the face, but David? It makes me happy."

"Oh..." He thinks that over. And then I get another look, "Um, and err, the dessert thing... You might not want to do that with your tongue in public..." What's he talking about? Except he's gone all bashful, "I can see why Tina likes looking at two guys when you do something like that, and those shimmies you do..." He shivers and then his eyes go wild, "Not that I... I mean..."

"It's fine," I struggle to keep a straight face pleased and happy with his comments, "I'll try and behave when eating desserts."

"Thanks," and we both stare at the walls, "So are you coming to Artie's for game night?"

"I've no idea, I haven't discussed it with David yet," I wonder if he'll make me go or not. I'm part of the team, I might have to go to 'bond' with them, it'll be boring but if it helps us win the Championships I'll smile and be nice.

And then the rest of the guys are there and so is Coach, "Better," she nods, "You keep that up, you build on that, and they won't know what hit them," dismissed we get up to leave.

Milling about the locker room the jocks are all making plans for Artie's games night. David's off to the side so I stand next to him. Everyone else is going and when my name is called I turn to David who nods, "Yeah he's going."

About half the jocks turn away, the other half keep staring, and then Strando clears his throat, "Yeah but what does Kurt wanna do?"

Swinging around everyone is looking at me, "I'm happy to go and do video games," I try and act enthusiastic.

"Really?" Jackson doesn't seem to be convinced.

"Of course," I improvise on the spot, "David, my brother and my friends will all be there, why wouldn't I want to go?" That should get them.

Only it doesn't because Strando asks, "Yeah, but if Karofsky said to stay home what would you do?"

Damn, "I'd stay home," I admit.

It appears to upset them but since none of my family or friends are upset they let it drop, but I have a horrible feeling this is going to come up again and again.

Finally we can flee the locker room and I strain at the end of David's hand he just tugs and says, "Heel," so I drop back.

Azimio is walking with us as is Noah, the latter just smiles, the former blinks and stares before saying, "D that is seriously weird."

"What is?" David's tone is mild and hiding so much more.

"Hummel doing as he's told and not arguing about it," Azimio waves a hand at me, "The guy normally gets in people's faces and argues about everything."

"No I don't," I argue.

"Yeah you do," he says.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes," Azimio stresses.

I'm about to argue back when David sighs, "Give it a rest Kurt."

"Yes David," I meekly answer and Azimio rolls his eyes.

"You see," the boy tries to point out, "It's not natural."

"Whatever bro," David indulges him, "Maybe he's argumentative with you because he doesn't agree with you, if you agreed he'd wouldn't argue."

"D the day that happens hell will freeze over," Azimio scoffs and I have to agree with him on that so maybe hell did just freeze over.

Which makes Noah and David laugh.

"Laters," and Azimio is gone.

"So Blaine," David bites out.

"Does this mean you didn't get a chance to talk to him in the Nurse's office?" I ask as Noah glares at the car and David scowls.

"He wasn't there," David grunts.

Uh-oh.

Quietly I get in the car, happy to sit in the back as Noah drives us to Rachel's so David can talk to Blaine. Pulling up we get out and walk en mass to the door, I feel like I'm part of this big army hunting the boy down or something.

One of Rachel's dads opens the door and Noah's smiling, "Hey Mr Berry, is Blaine in?"

"He's with you," the man says frowning.

"No, he said he was staying home, he wasn't feeling well," Noah says slowly.

I blurt out, "So if he's not here, where is he?"

Mr Berry turns around and shouts out, "Rachel? Darling can you come down here for a moment please?"

Footsteps and I track Rachel from her bedroom down the stairs and then she's there, smiling and so Rachel like, "Yes Daddy? Oh," she spots us, "Did something happen to Blaine?"

"No darling, we've just misplaced him," Mr Berry's words are reasonable, his tone suggests Blaine is quickly getting himself into some serious trouble.

The other Mr Berry pops his head around from the kitchen, "Is everything alright?"

"Blaine's missing," his partner tells him.

And I have no worries about how they feel about Blaine, because the second Mr Berry is clearly horrified and worried about the boy, and they start brainstorming where he could have gone, as a car had pulled up outside to pick him up.

The second Mr Berry looks devastated, "We thought Burt had loaned you a different car Puck, otherwise we'd never have let him go," the first Mr Berry and Rachel are hugging him. Finally Blaine has a family that gives a damn about him.

Now we just have to find him and get him to see that for himself.

Half an hour later I have a light bulb moment and I dial a number I've not had to for some time.

"Hello Dalton Academy," a bright bubbly voice answers, even at this late at night because most of the boys board there.

Changing my voice I do my best imitation of the pizza delivery place that normally supplies the school after hours, "Hi, we have an order for a Blaine Anderson, what room should we be calling for when we arrive?"

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am we don't have a Blaine Anderson here anymore," the man's regretful, "Oh wait, no he's here, he's signed in as a guest of Sebastian Smythe, room 209. He must be here to listen to his Warbler friends, they're having a late practice session this evening, such a pity we've lost him, he's such a lovely young man."

"Room 209? Thanks. And I'm sure I've heard him sing some time, he sounded amazing," I ignore the kick from him calling me 'ma'am'.

"That wasn't everything about him," the man says, "He was always so nice to everyone, I wish more people in the world could be like him."

We say how the youth of today just isn't the same and how they could all do with more manners and that in our day it just wouldn't be tolerated, and then we hang up.

"Found him?" David growls.

"Found him, he's at Dalton, the Warblers are practicing late, must be for Reginals, and he's a guest of a Sebastian Smythe room 209, he must be new, he wasn't there last year," I confirm.

The second Mr Berry stands up, "Right give me the directions and I'll program the Sat Nav," the first Mr Berry tends to blow up and calm down quickly, the second Mr Berry tends to have a slow building temper and it takes him a day or so to cool down, I never want to make him angry at me.

"Actually," David says, "We'll go with, Kurt's been to Dalton lots of times, and Noah and I can stand around and back you up sir, you won't need us, but just in case."

David's offer takes the man back a bit but then the first Mr Berry nods so the second Mr Berry reluctantly agrees.

Climbing into Mr Berry's very nice SUV, I sit in the front to act as a living Sat Nav, while Noah gets the unenviable task of sitting in the back with a visibly angry David.

Miles sweep past us and it's not long until Mr Berry is pulling into Dalton Academy. Parking we hop out and I lead us up and around the side where a very flustered looking employee gets the joy of Mr Berry, who has now had time to build up and very verbally and swiftly goes for the man's throat.

Having distracted the man Mr Berry waves his hand behind his back, and the three of move slowly to the side and then we're loose in Dalton's halls.

"Okay Kurt, take us to the Warblers," David commands me and I set off at a jog weaving my way expertly through the maze of corridors until the doors of the common room are in front of me.

We burst in to find Jeff sitting and humming to himself, "Kurt!" He's genuinely happy to see me and then frowns at the two jocks in lettermans. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Blaine?" I ask him, and his face shuts down, he's seen Blaine alright, "Only we're here with Mr Berry because no one knew where Blaine was, he just went missing," I add angst and drama as if we've raced here to save a dying Blaine, "And I know it's a long shot but we're worried, and Rachel was crying," they all know Rachel, "And the other girls were trying not to cry," I just pile it on and hope, "Please Jeff, do you have any idea where he could have gone to?" I beg and even squeeze a tear out.

The boy hesitates, "Um, well, you see," he gives in, "Kurt he's here, he's in room 209," Sebastian Smythe's room, "And he said he didn't want to be disturbed."

"It's cool," David rumbles, "We got this one covered, thanks for telling us, can you imagine if Rachel's dad just walked in on him," I have no idea what David's talking about but Jeff pales. "Kurt do you mind taking us to room 209?" David asks and I nod.

Racing through the halls I lead them up and round to the residential area, and then Room 209 is in front of us, with a sock on the outside handle, a few of the Dalton students are around and don't know what to do with us as we're technically intruders, "Kurt deal with them, Noah you're with me," and then David doesn't knock he just shoulders the door and goes in.

Turning I guard the door and smile sweetly and innocently at the confused boys, "Hi, I'm Kurt, I'm a friend of Blaine's."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	49. Chapter 49

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and more Plot (Plot stomps and roars). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

It's a New Year and yet I still own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

More and more boys appear and they're all looking at me, now this kind of attention I can handle, I smile sweetly and call out the names of those I remember, "Hi Nick, Thad, how are you?"

It helps that the Warblers are treated like living legends and knowing them can raise your own popularity here in Dalton.

"Kurt," Nick moves closer, "Um… What are you doing here?"

And I'm back in my assigned roll, "It's Blaine, he went missing and we've all been searching for him, we didn't know where he was, I had a hope we could ask you as you're his friends where he could be and we lucked out, David and Noah are just getting him so that Mr Berry can drive us home."

If anything the tension goes us up a notch and Nick and Thad exchange slightly guilty looks. "Um," Thad clears his throat, "The thing is," I smile encouragingly at him, "Well Blaine's been coming here most evenings this week," he shoves his hands in his pockets, "And you see he and Seb have really hit it off."

"Really?" I ask sweetly, "I'm glad Blaine's making new friends, I'm so glad that Dalton hasn't just turned it's back on him, I know how much you all mean to him," and the hallway of boys suddenly has somewhere else to look at other than me, "I know when he was at he lowest, when he has no where else to go, I just knew you wouldn't have left him," my inner bitch snipes at them but I leave a smile on my face and they all wince.

Sighing Nick nods, "We deserved that," he looks embarrassed, "So when Blaine got in contact and started talking we made an extra effort, so he'd know we were there, that this time we wouldn't screw up, that he could fall back on us if he needed to."

Weakening in being angry at them I nod in reply, "Thanks Nick. Now who's Seb?" I refuse to call him Sebastian as it just reminds me of Hyde.

Seb it turns out is the newest transfer student, he's been in Switzerland for a year, then France before that, he's well travelled and his parents are forever moving about. He's joined the Lacrosse team and he's brilliant. With Blaine leaving they had a big hole to fill in the Warblers and had open auditions, Seb nailed his, he can sing, he can dance, he can walk on water.

And what they don't say but what does come across really well is that he's popular and a real people person. I have to admit I'm feeling hopeful that Blaine might get a boyfriend out of this.

Then I find out that Seb and Blaine connected straight away, they've been talking everyday, and most of the Warblers seem to have their fingers crossed that romance might be in the air.

So of course that's when we hear the crash of furniture behind the door and it opens as this tall skinny half dressed boy is thrown out of the room by David and a furious Noah. The door's slammed behind them and the boy is left out here with me and the Dalton pupils.

"Um, Seb?" I ask wondering just who he is. He's tall, so he'd have to stoop if he kissed Blaine. Dark blonde hair and a devil may care attitude as he picks himself up and pulls off the half naked look with some serious attitude.

I hate him.

It's immediate and I have nothing to base it on, but I want to scratch his eyes out, to punch his nose in and to kick him in the balls, hard. There's something about him I don't trust, in my mind he becomes Sebastian.

"Hi," he smiles, no he smirks at me, "I'm Sebastian," even the way he talks is getting my back up, he blatantly checks me out, "You must be Kurt, Blaine talks about you a lot," his tone telling me that he's not impressed with the real life version.

"Really? That's nice, because he's not mentioned you at all," I tell him. "So you and Blaine?"

And the battle lines are formed because we both dislike each other.

"Yes me and Blaine," he smiles, and I smile back as we face off.

"Err," Thad says, neither of us blink we keep staring the other down.

The epic staring match is interrupted by the door opening again and David stepping through, "Kurt where are the nearest toilets? And are the showers close by?" His voice might be calm yet he's anything but.

Snapping out of my glare I point, "There are toilets and a small shower block just down there on the right."

Noah steps out carrying what looks like an unconscious rumpled Blaine, and I can't help the gasp that comes out, "Blaine! What happened to him?"

Sneering at Sebastian Noah answers, "The little prince has trouble holding his drink, and Mr Douche there got him drunk so he could get in his pants."

I knew I disliked Sebastian.

"Please," the boy in question steps forward, "I didn't make him drink that tiny glass of vodka, he said he was fine, and he'd already agreed to come up to my room, I didn't do anything he didn't want me to."

"Really," I cross my arms, "Well for your information you smirky little Warbler wannabe, Blaine really can't handle his alcohol and you can get him drunk on half a beer, of course he tends to pass out for about twelve hours afterwards, so the next time you decide to take advantage of him you'll know how little you have to give him before you force yourself on him," swinging round to the two other Warblers who are standing there shocked and horrified I growl, "I can see what amazing friends you're turning out to be."

Strutting off I lead the way to the toilets and I have to watch as David and Noah manage to rouse Blaine enough to get him to throw up as much excess alcohol as he can.

Then they drag Blaine into the showers and dunk his head under the running water, as he's now come round a bit they towel him off and want some water to flush him through. "The kitchens are always open at this time of night," I volunteer, "We could get him something from there."

Again Noah picks him up princess style and carries him through the hallways ignoring the gawking students. In the kitchen I quickly locate the glasses and David carefully and gently helps Blaine to drink down a few glasses of water. At David's urging I make sandwich for Blaine too.

Perching on a work surface I'm worried about Blaine but at the same time I'm finding it amusing to observe two big strapping jocks clucking over the much smaller boy and tenderly feeding him tiny chunks of bread.

Jeff appears and walks over to me casting worried looks at Blaine, "Is he going to be okay?"

Resisting the urge to rub this in, to make the boy feel worse about it I sigh, "Probably," I peek at Jeff who's looking horribly guilty. "Why did you let Blaine go off with that boy?"

"Because he seemed to really like Seb, and we didn't know about the alcohol, we would have told Seb about Blaine's inability to handle it, we would have made sure they weren't left alone," Jeff's eyes stay on Blaine and I believe him, I think they really did think Blaine was okay, but that doesn't excuse Sebastian.

David says I have no survival instinct, apparently I'm not the only one because as bold as you please Sebastian is swanning down the kitchen and he goes straight to Blaine, "How's he doing?"

Freezing for an instant David stands up and Sebastian is tall but he's not that tall, only Finn's taller, well he's taller than everyone. In full intimidation mood David stares at Sebastian and the boy waivers for a few seconds and then stares back.

Uh-oh

Jeff stirs next to me and I put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place, I might not be able to help David and back him up, but I can keep others from interfering. My master is clearly pissed off and Sebastian just offered himself up on a silver platter.

"Back the fuck off," David says quietly, "You've done enough."

"No, I want to make sure he's okay," Sebastian crosses his arms, "And who are you to come in here and interfere anyway? You're not his family."

"No I'm more than that bunch of idiots so leave, now," and then David leans forward and Sebastian leans back.

Damn.

Now I know he didn't know about Blaine's alcohol tolerance levels and the fact that he does seem to care about Blaine I'm almost impressed he's standing up to David. Doesn't mean I want him anywhere near Blaine.

"I'm not leaving him," Sebastian is not backing down.

"Yeah well I'm here with Mr Berry, you know one of the guys who's fostering Blaine and is in the process of adopting him? So we'll be leaving with Blaine, and guess what? You're not. So I suggest you crawl back under what ever rock you call home and stay there," David's looming and growling and all the boys peeking in the kitchen take a step back.

"You can't keep me from him," Sebastian says, "He's a grown boy he can make his own decisions…"

"Yeah and I can see how well that's worked out for him so far," David's going from pissed to apolocalyptic, "You want some kind of boy toy to play with, you go find someone else, you think you have feelings for this boy you give him a few months to settle down with his new family, you let him find his feet and then you had better bring flowers and take him to dinner, you had better treat him right."

"You're not his father, you don't get to dictate to me," Sebastian spits back, "And for your information he's one super hot sexy little beast," I can feel my jaw drop, "And he's far more than a boy toy to me, so I'll be there whenever the hell I want to and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Yeah? Is that right?" Uh-oh, wrong buttons to press Sebastian I think to myself and then David pats Noah and points to Blaine, "He's all yours, take him to Mr Berry. Kurt! Go with him."

Damn, I go to heel at Noah's back and leave David standing quietly and eyeing an unimpressed Sebastian.

We find Mr Berry now arguing with four men, all five them go quiet when they see the newly passed out Blaine in Noah's arms. Then all hell breaks loose among the adults and you just know heads are going to roll. Mr Berry goes really quiet and then says, "My husband and I will be here tomorrow, I want to see the head of this so called school, and you can be sure that your board of governors are going to be hearing from us too."

With amazing timing David is suddenly there and acting innocent, "Um, there's been an accident in the kitchen, one of the boys slipped or something, it looks like he's got a broken nose," I notice that David keeps one of his hands behind his back.

Nick comes jogging around the corner, "Somebody help, it's Sebastian, he slipped in the kitchen, there's blood on his face."

It's a perfect distraction and Mr Berry lets them go to tend to the fallen accident-prone boy and we escape out into the night. At the car Mr Berry turns to David, "Hand," reluctantly David shows it to him and you can see the blood on it, "You'll have to be more careful young man, you might hurt your hand next time."

The drive back to Lima is in silence, Noah and David are in the back with a poorly Blaine, we stop twice so Blaine can vomit. At the Berry's Noah carries Blaine up the stairs and Rachel wants to help but her dads very firmly make her go to bed so they can deal with Blaine.

"Thank you," the second Mr Berry says and gives us a nod, "Blaine will be grounded for some time, and one of us will stay home with him tomorrow to get over the hangover I'm sure he's going to wake up with."

Dismissed we file out of the house and David's calling someone, turns out to be Dad so that he can get permission for Noah to stay over. David ends up explaining about Blaine and Dad lets Noah stay at ours for the night.

At home David asks me to make him and Noah some warm milk and then he drags Noah into our bedroom and closes the door. I set everything up in the kitchen and sit at the table waiting, they take about ten minutes and then I scurry about getting the milk ready and putting out the nice biscuits David likes.

I get a kiss for the biscuits and David volunteers to wash up as Noah and I get ready for bed, in the bathroom I whisper into Noah's ear, "What did David want?" I can't see how Noah could have gotten into trouble.

"He wanted to say thanks for helping him with Blaine, for not beating the crap outta that creepy kid and he wanted me to know that he never suspected me of lying to him, he thought it was Blaine straight away," and this surprised and stunned expression passes over Noah's face, few people have ever believed in him. "And he needed to know how I'd feel about fake breaking up with Blaine further down the line, if we find anyone for me or Blaine that Dave approves of."

"Oh Noah," I hug my brother tightly.

His arms hold me tight too and then he whispers, "I so do not wanna be in Blaine's shoes when he wakes up, Mr Berry is fucking scary, and Dave is waiting to get his hands on him too."

Rounding us up David herds us and puts us to bed, we both roll over to be held by him.

Even though I'm nervous and anxious I drop straight off to sleep, David is here, and I give him one last kiss on his shoulder as I drift off to dreams I can't quite remember apart from chasing after someone who's always ahead of me as these annoying little meerkats keep tripping me up.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	50. Chapter 50

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and more Plot (Plot takes a minor side route). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

It's a New Year and yet I still own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Fifty**

After the events of last night, school is fairly boring, the only big thing of note was Hyde glaring at me from the end of a corridor, so I stuck close to Mike.

Oh and David's been in a foul mood all day. He's careful to be nice to people but it's so obvious that he's having to work at it. And Noah just glares at people who then scurry off and avoid him.

I don't know how they managed it but they've talked the two Mr Berry's into letting Blaine stay over for one night. Something about being gay or bi and having parents leave them or kick them out and helping Blaine through this transition. Which means that after football they're picking Blaine up and I think they're giving him a huge lecture on the dangers of drinking.

Blaine's not into being a sub, not really, so the chances of him being punished like I or Noah would are fairly slim.

Apparently the jocks have been talking because at football they face down Coach Beiste and ask her to ram the training level up swearing they can take it. So she redoes the field as the hunting ground from before Christmas.

Last time this made David very interested in me and I'm wondering if we can get some alone time afterwards. What I don't take into account is the seriousness of the jocks.

It's a bloodbath.

The defenders cull the weakest first from the herd running past them, and then they quickly turn on the strongest. It takes me by surprise and I barely squeak past Azimio only to run straight into Strando.

David's taken Mike out too so we walk over to sit on the side.

It doesn't take them long to round up the last runner and then Coach moves some of the obstacles, turns on the sprinklers and we have to run it again. This time I know why they're all being so quiet and focused and I manage to evade capture four times in a row but it means I end up covered in mud.

We had better win the damn Championships, or someone is going to pay for this.

The jocks are happy with their practice and Coach is crowing as I stomp into the locker room and pull off my uniform barely managing to stop myself screaming "Ew!" and dancing about in horror.

Sulking I storm into the showers and uncaringly find a free stall and then I stand there and just let the water do it's thing. But then I can't reach the middle of my back and I end up doing a dance after all as I twist and bend trying to get all the mud off.

"Babe?" David's standing there, he's watching me with a fascinated expression on his face.

"Mud," I point and then turn to him.

As normal my wonderful master doesn't disappoint and he joins me in the stall, those big hands washing my back and getting rid of all the horrible mud, "There, is that better?" He asks me.

"Yes, thank you," I feel much better, so much cleaner. "Do you want me to do your back?"

He just shifts and I start to soap it up, though I cheat a little and rub the muscles I can find that are tight, he rolls those shoulders, "Thanks honey."

"You're welcome," I slip the towel around my waist and go to get dressed.

We zip through the after practice talk and then we escape to go home, but not before Hyde makes some passing comment and I'm sure he was making fun of my attempts to get rid of the mud, but one of the jocks pushes him into the nearest locker and Hyde gives him a death glare.

Safe next to David as we walk out I chatter to Sam about what flowers Mercedes likes, and chocolates and restaurants and then my brother is off to make arrangements as I sigh happily.

"You're in a better mood," Azimio says and I smile nicely at him as his eyes narrow. "This mean you're less argumentative today?"

"I don't argue," I argue and this has the feel of something we're going to be doing for years.

"Don't start," David says and I shut my mouth and make a zipping motion before throwing the imaginary key away, Azimio laughs and David rolls his eyes, "Kids."

And then we're going to the Berry's where a very reluctant Blaine is standing there, "You know you can walk way any time you want to," David tells him, "Enough of the Glee kids like you, that you don't really need me to protect you," but Blaine pulls on his shoes, and I don't know how he manages that without socks and goes to stand by the door.

"He's been like that all day," Mr Berry says sadly, "I hope you and Puck can get through to him."

"We'll do our best," David says.

The car ride home is silent and awkward.

At home David asks Blaine if he's eaten yet, "No," is the sullen answer.

"'Kay," David is holding onto his temper, "Are you hungry?"

"Does it matter?" Blaine isn't bothering to hide his hostility.

David stares at Blaine and the latter folds his arms glaring at our master. Oh dear this is not going to go well at all. Strangely David gets less angry and more thoughtful while Blaine gets angrier, which is very unusual for Blaine.

What Blaine doesn't know is that David has more than perfected the silent treatment, and if Blaine's anything like me he's going to crack first.

And he does "Well?" He almost screams it at David and I think Blaine is spoiling for a fight.

"Well what?" David asks his face closing down and going unreadable.

"You're the one who dragged me over here, aren't you going to start hitting me or something?" Blaine challenges David.

"No," Is all David says.

"So what are you going to do?" Blaine's losing hold of his anger.

"I was gonna talk to you and try and help you out. My parents are dicks too, as are Noah's" the jock nods backing David up, "We thought it might be good for you. The only one of us with parents that are worth anything are Kurt's, his parents are awesome."

This must derail whatever Blaine had thought would happen because he stares at David, then Noah, then me, then back to David. At a loss he says, "Oh."

"Now I'm even more pissed at you so I'm having dinner first, you can do whatever the hell you want," and David walks into the kitchen, "Kurt, we're ordering in pizza, you wanna do that salad stuff you like?"

"Um, yes," I call back and then I scurry into the kitchen to find David counting under his breath.

"Ten," he says as Blaine appears and David ignores him. "Noah the menu's over there, you and Blaine can have a look through, if you don't mind going halves on it."

"S'Cool," Noah agrees and he and Blaine skim through before picking out what they want.

Phoning the order in David then helps me with the salad. He talks to me and smiles and hugs, plus I get kisses dropped on my shoulders and my ears. Noah gets fussed too, one armed hugs, encouragements, being told he's doing good. Blaine gets nothing, except polite questions on what he wants to drink.

It's the same through dinner, and washing up.

Getting up from the table David is the focus of all our attentions and he goes to the garage, I hear the space heater click on and start up. Whining I drop my eyes and worry.

"Kurt," his hand is on my neck, "Go to the front room, go on, you're a good boy Kurt," quickly I flee leaving Blaine to his fate and hating myself for it. Noah is soon there with me and we cuddle up on the sofa.

They're gone for an hour.

I'm not sure if Noah or I are comforting ourselves or each other by the time David's standing by the door. "Guy's this is going on longer than I thought it would, so here's your bags, do homework or something."

Sprawling out on the floor we obediently do our homework occasionally glancing up at the empty doorway.

Two hours later I'm ready to go see what's going on, what if David fell and hurt himself and they both need rescuing? A bang from the kitchen and I know the door is open because David has kicked it.

Footsteps and then the bathroom door bangs shut followed by running water. I go back to my homework trusting David to have it all under control.

Finished with my homework I shuffle over to Noah and try to help him until he pings me on the ear as I keep pointing out mistakes and pulling him up on his grammar. Bored I check my nails and then I can't stop myself as I point out another mistake, it results in a tussle and we roll back and forth on the floor not making a sound, just the odd grunt as we catch each other.

The click of the bathroom door and we instantly separate. Noah carries on with a badly written essay, I double-check my geography. When David appears leading a wreaked and shivering Blaine we are the epitome of angelic innocence, and our master simply lifts an eyebrow at us, he knows we've been up to something but he leaves it alone for now.

"Kurt go get a bowl of ice-cream and some spoons, Noah fetch some water and a few tissues," and we scamper off to get it all.

Walking back in we find David sitting on the floor with his back against the giant beanbag, Blaine's back is to David's stomach and he's between David's legs as David cuddles him. For a moment I want to rip Blaine out of David's arms but I snap out of it. David loves me, he wants me to be his husband, I have nothing to fear from Blaine, and one day he's going to be a brother to me too.

Kneeling next to David I hold the bowl out, and Noah kneels on the other side of David. We all settle down and end up watching TV, some silly thing that makes Blaine laugh and chases the shadows from those brown eyes. I end up snuggled up against David and Noah mimics on the opposite side.

During the second episode Blaine stops laughing and we all look to find him dozing off in David's arms. I wonder what they talked about, I know David won't tell me, but I hope it's enough to help Blaine.

"Blaine," David rumbles and the boy stirs, "Blaine, come on, bed time for you. Kurt, Noah can you make his bed up for him on the sofa?"

Stretching I grab the spare pillow and some sheets as Noah takes the other cushions off the sofa and then we stand back when it's all done.

Blaine is talking softly to David who's nodding every now and again, "Okay Blaine, that's fine, go wash your face and get ready for bed."

"Yes sir," Blaine slips out the door without an argument.

Casting about for something to do I go and wash up the bowl and glasses and Noah suddenly there helping me by drying up.

Blaine comes out of the bathroom in his pyjamas and I can just hear him say, "Thank you sir, I feel better now." David rumbles something I can't hear and then Blaine laughs a little, "'Kay."

With everything away Noah and I creep down the hall and peer around the door to find Blaine curled up in bed and David sitting next to him telling him the story of Mr and Mrs Fox and the cookies. Part way though Blaine yawns and I think he's asleep, so does David because he tucks him in, "Night Blaine, sweet dreams."

"Night daddy," Blaine cuddles his sheet closer and I wish I had a camera to capture the shock on David's face.

"'Kay boy, I'll be in the other room if you need anything," and David stands up so Noah and I flee for the bedroom and kind of land on the bed in a heap and then we act as if that was what we meant to do as David shakes his head at us, "No teasing him for a few days, give him time."

Racing through my night time routine I bolt for the bed and get comfy as David gets into bed. I'm soon plastered against him as is Noah. "Hey guys, sorry I've not paid either of you much attention, you've both been so good," he hugs us and I wiggle closer to his warmth. "Also if I ever meet any of those fuckwits from his old school, before Dalton, remind me murder is a felony please."

Oh my, I really want to know what they did to Blaine, I know he got beaten up a few times, but there's something in David's tone.

"Yes master," I submit my mind whirling.

"No probs dude," Noah mutters, "Or I could just help you hide the bodies," I'm not entirely sure he's joking.

"Deal," David agrees and they both chuckle.

We're sound asleep when someone starts screaming, David's awake and off in seconds. Floundering I'm the last up as Noah is right on his heels. I get there in time to see David shaking Blaine awake, "Wake up, Blaine it's okay, you're safe, wake up!"

He does and for five minutes he bawls his eyes out in David's arms. I get some warm milk, Noah walks off with the cookies and we fuss over the boy for a while and then somehow all four us cram into our bed. We don't fit, not really.

Blaine's between Noah and David, so I spoon David, plus it will give us some room. The covers aren't big enough and I wake up cold.

They look so peaceful that I crawl out of bed intending to sleep on the sofa, instead I nab the pillow and a blanket and settle down in my basket to get what rest I can.

My last conscious thought makes me smile, I wonder if Blaine's aware he called David daddy?

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

And that is the side route taken care of, back to Kurt and Dave now…


	51. Chapter 51

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and more Plot (Plot's back on track). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Fifty-One**

"He looks kinda peaceful," Noah's saying in my dream. I'm laying in a rowboat while David rows us across this romantic lake for a romantic dinner. I have one of those sunshade umbrellas and we've both dressed up.

And now Noah's sitting next to me in jeans and a scruffy t-shirt.

"Is he okay?" Blaine's asking and now he's there too and the rowboat is a bit bigger to make room for him.

"Yeah, but what's he doing out here?" David asks and my wonderful Master is eyeing me up in the boat, I'm supposed to be here so we can have a picnic together, aren't we?

"Babe," David's voice is right in my ear and I wake up to find myself in my basket.

Yawning I mutter, "But if you don't row the boat who will? And what about the picnic?"

"What?" Noah sniggers.

"Oh you were dreaming," Blaine leans down and peers at me. "What were you dreaming about?"

"We were in a boat that David was rowing so we could go and have a picnic on the island," shaking my head I try and wake up. "Why are you all in the kitchen? You were all sleeping."

"Slight lack of you Honey," David strokes my hair gently so I turn my head and kiss his wrist.

"Oh, sorry but it got a bit crowed, and Blaine needed you more, so I decided to get comfy in here," I tell them.

"Kurt I'm sorry," now Blaine looks terrible and both Noah and David are frowning.

"What?" I ask. "It's fine, I get David all the time, I can share," I try for generosity but then admit, "A bit. I can share him a bit." Looking up into David's eyes I pat his cheek, "Mine."

"Yours," he leans his face into my hand, "But that doesn't mean you have to be left out."

"It's just one night master," I sprawl back, "And my basket is so warm," I cuddle the blanket and give him a sleepy smile.

"You're such a good boy," he says and his finger traces my face, so I close my eyes and luxuriate in his attention. "But if anyone has to give the bed up it'll be me."

"It won't work," I veto that, and he frowns at me, "You're the dom, everyone wants to be close to you."

"He's got a point," Noah agrees and crawls over, he clambers into MY basket and says, "Budge," grumbling I sit up and let him under the blanket with me. "Dude you gotta admit you spoil us, you pay us attention, and I for one like it. No offense Kurt, Blaine, I like being close but it's Dave I crave being there, it's Dave's approval I want. I only slept next to Kurt to help him out while you weren't there."

"Huh," David sits back on his heels and thinks that over.

Then Blaine is on the other side of me and crawling into the basket too. So the three of us are in our pyjamas, or ratty t-shirt and holey shorts that should be burnt in Noah's case, and gazing up at David.

"Fine," he smiles and then nods, "How about we build a fort in the front room and then there'll be plenty of room to doze until we have to get up."

"Awesome!" Noah's enthusiastic.

"A fort?" I'm a little sceptical, I've not had a fort since I was much younger and then Dad and I played all day and then I slept curled up next to him until Mom brought us breakfast the next morning.

"I've never built a fort before," Blaine says and that settles it, everyone should have a chance to build a fort.

The cupboard is raided for blankets. The bed is plundered for pillows and then the cushions we had taken from the sofa are rounded up too.

Obviously we use the back of the sofa for one of the walls, then chairs are dragged in to be props to hold the blanket roof up with, a little bit of creativity later and we have a fort in the front room.

More blankets are used on the floor as a comfy bed, the sheets from the bed are dragged in too. Then I sacrifice my basket and break it into the bigger longer basket. Some pillows later and we're all ensconced in our makeshift fort.

It's surprisingly easy to fall asleep and really disorientating to wake up in. But the grins on their faces are worth it. All of us have had to grow up faster than we should do due to life hitting us, and they're so carefree and young right now. Just teens enjoying themselves and having fun, it's nice.

Once we're dressed and fed we rip it apart and Blaine hesitates, "That was the first fort I've ever had," he smiles boyishly and bounces around the room jumping onto the sofa, "That was fun."

Tidy again we troop off to school and Blaine's almost back to his normal self, there are still a few moments but other than that whatever happened in the garage seems to have fixed it all.

And I'm burning with curiosity about that,

Math is fine and we're catching up quickly. Noah's knee is against mine and he jiggles it to annoy me. I tap his foot and he taps back. Then we start elbowing each other and I skip out of the class laughing at him while he smirks and swaggers along.

French is fun, Azimio and I go back to arguing whether or not I'm argumentative, but this time in French. And then he asks me, "So I thought your bro and his boyfriend were staying over, how come D's singing to himself?" And I'm so tempted to tease him about four naked guys.

David would be angry at me if I did that so I tell Azimio the truth, "We built a fort and slept there, it was fun, I'd forgotten what that was like."

"A fort?" And the boy is pouting, "I've not built a fort in years."

The teacher drifts past us and we start discussing how great the museum is and where the cafe with the bread is.

"Hey Kurt, the guys are getting on my back about this Sunday at Artie's. I've tried to tell them that you're okay with it, and that's how you and D work," he shrugs, "And him washing your back and neither of you getting out of control was good, but can you tell him what I've said?"

"Yes," I nod and we go back to arguing again.

In Glee the other guys are all pouting about not being able to build forts, while the girls roll their eyes and indulge us. When I give up and go to gossip with them instead, Britt and Rachel both seem calm so I think I'm safe, I get pulled in and they start planning a sleepover, there's just one catch, it's apparently at mine, and they want me to try and get David to agree to it.

"Ladies, that's not how it works, I can ask David, but if he says no I can't argue with him," I wave a hand, "It's entirely up to him."

"Just do your best Boo," Mercedes says and they all nod at me.

All too soon it's time for gym and it's wrestling so I'm excused in case I get injured. So I lay back on a bench and wait for the hetero males to stop grabbing each other and rolling about on the floor.

Gearing up for football I'm happy to find out that Coach is making us do a normal practice but she's pulling them out in five and six to run some plays. I love my play of 'kick the damn ball through those goal posts Hummel', it's so easy.

Prancing into the locker room I wash, dress and sit poised and ready as the rest of them drag their tired, muddy, and sweaty bodies in. Groaning they keep giving themselves pep talks on how this was all good for them. I start filing my nails and wait for David to sit next to me.

"Did you have fun?" I ask him.

"Hmm, it was good," he grins, "I got Jackson in a good tackle and I blocked for Sam, nothing got through."

I beam proudly at him, "That's because you're amazing." And then since he's here I whisper Azimio's conversation to him, leaving out the huge slot of time we argued.

"Thanks," he murmurs and pats my knee.

"Oh and the girls are planning a sleepover," I tell him, "And they've kind of decided it's at ours. I've already told them it's up to you," I bump his shoulder, "Please feel free to say no."

"When?" He asks.

"This Saturday," I huff, "They know it takes time to plan these things properly, and they've already started listing things they have to buy if they come over, we have work this Saturday, and I know you go to church on Sunday, and then we have the boys' thing that afternoon."

"You wanna have girl time babe?" He smiles at me.

"I'd love girl time," I admit, "But the timing seems off."

"Dude, you've put up with a lot lately," he puts his arm around me, "And I'll spend the night somewhere else, maybe at Z's," His eyes darken for a second so I know he's up to something. "Hey Z!"

"Yeah!" Is yelled back.

"You free Saturday night? As in can I stay over?" David yells.

Azimio sticks his head around the lockers, "Yeah… 'S'Up?"

"Nothing, Kurt's having the girls over for a sleepover, and there's no way I'm hanging around a bunch of giggling, gossiping, half naked girls," David tells him.

Most of the locker room goes quiet and you can see all the guys thinking and wondering about half naked girls now.

"And glitter," Finn adds. "They leave glitter everywhere," he shakes his head, "Yeah man you're better off leaving for the night, if they think you're asleep in another room they'll sneak in and pluck your eyebrows, or put nail polish on," he shudders, "If Az doesn't have room you can bunk at ours."

"Thanks man," David says, and now you can see all the jocks that have sisters because they're nodding along with Finn.

"No probs D," Azimio says, "I know my parents would love to see you again, and mom will no doubt spoil you." It goes silent for a few seconds and then he's saying, "But I don't wanna talk about boys, okay, I'm cool with you being you and digging Hummel, but hell no on the details."

"Okay," my master grins, "I think I can somehow keep from telling you all the details."

And I know the girls are going to be grilling me on the details, and the details on the details to the nth degree so I innocently look elsewhere.

"Babe?" David's paying me attention, "The girls don't need to know every tiny little detail about our love life," I flush guiltily, "So behave."

Nodding I hold my hand up and do the scout thing.

"You were a scout?" Jackson asks.

"No, the uniforms were horrible and they said I wasn't allowed to jazz them up so I refused to join," I can still see the man sitting there talking about taking the boys out and doing outdoor things, and sleeping in tents and I all but ran screaming from the room, it took Dad two hours to calm me down from that experience.

"Oh," Jackson's face is a picture.

Free for the day I text the girls to tell then it's on and walk next to David. I don't even notice when we're somehow separated and I'm next to Strando. Since when do I feel safe next to the jock? But apparently I do.

"So Kurt," the blonde starts. "Sunday…"

"Hmm, what about it?" I ask wondering if this is some new unknown male bonding exercise they're subjecting me to.

"I just didn't take you as the video game kinda guy," he says.

"I'm not normally, but my brothers make me play sometimes, right up until I beat them, then they sulk and ban me from playing again," I say and then realise they're doing it again.

Why do I spend years being tormented for being me and now when I'm safe with a wonderful boyfriend they interfere. Boys.

"Really?" Neil's behind me and frowns.

"Really. I thrashed Noah's big high score that he'd been so proud of and he kicked me off the game and wouldn't let me play again. It took Finn, Sam, my Dad and a copious amounts of cookies to stop him sulking and threatening to mess up my clothes," that had been a tense hour, probably not helped by me strutting around taunting him and making it worse.

"Whatever Princess," Noah shouts, "Bring it on, Sunday you are going down and I will rule supreme."

Smirking at my brother I retaliate, "Whatever helps you live Noah, just know that I'll be merciful when I destroy your gaming skills."

That sets all the boys off boasting about how good they are, all except David who's shaking his head at them, and Artie, the undeclared king of video games, he's wheeling along with a 'I know something you don't know' expression. I have a feeling he'll be thrashing all of us.

Heading home via family dinner for the weekend I sigh and stretch, I get David to myself tonight and parts of tomorrow. Humming I sit and stare out of the window happily.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	52. Chapter 52

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and more Plot (Smut rattles the jingling bells at Plot and smiles knowingly). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Hugging Carole I thank her for a wonderful meal and then David's waiting to hug her so I move on to Dad, his arms are warm and strong, but it doesn't stop me telling him I love him and that he needs to watch his diet, and has he heard of this fruit because it has special properties.

In the end Dad and David cart me out of the front door where I'm carried down to the car over David's shoulder as I wave and continue to say my goodbyes.

The drive home is uneventful, apart from my phone ringing as Rachel keeps up her campaign to annoy me until the slumber party starts. She knows my views on most colours, yet she never listens and we argue about the sugar cookies she's making.

Hanging up as David pulls in the drive I sigh, "One of these days I'm going to gag Rachel Berry."

"Yeah?" David grins at me, "You gonna use one of yours or you gonna buy a new one?"

"Eww, Rachel can't have one of mine, I use those," I pull a face at the thought of using a gag after she has, even with tonnes of disinfectant.

Laughing he opens the front door and ushers me inside.

Kicking off our shoes and stowing them away I'm just taking my coat off when the phone rings again, it's Rachel, we get into another argument, this time about whether or not she should bring her karaoke machine, I say no as she'll hog it all night, and she says yes so we can all 'bond' as a team.

Hanging up on her mid sentence I roll my eyes and start counting to ten, I make it to five before David is nuzzling my neck and I get side tracked by him. Wrapping my arms around his neck I tilt my head to give him better access.

His hands slide around my waist and settle on my back as I give a contented sigh, "Better?" He murmurs finding all the right places to kiss under my ear.

"Hmm," is about all I can say back to him.

When he kisses my mouth he's soft and tender. With a few physical prompts he manoeuvres me into the bedroom and down onto the bed our mouths still pressing cute little kisses.

Naturally I open my legs and he settles between them and on top of me as we begin to heat up, his mouth making more demands of mine so I let his tongue in to tangle mine.

Running my fingers through his hair I make a small protest when he grasps them and pins them to the bed by my head, but then his thumbs start to rub circles on my palms and I subside happily, those tingles he's giving me feel so very good.

Restless I wiggle under him and he smiles down at me, "Oh someone wants something more huh?" His hips thrust forward and I groan loudly.

"More please," I beg him.

"More," he promises his voice getting deeper and darker along with his eyes.

Tussling with my clothes, he's careful to fold them for me, he gets me naked and then he's running his hands possessively all over my body. Tugging on his clothes I get him to take his t-shirt off and he throws it somewhere in the bedroom.

Flipping me onto my stomach he rubs my shoulders and then he's kissing me there too, he's holding back, and I'm greedy I want it all from him, "Please, David, please, I need you," I plead with him.

Stopping he thinks about it and then he's off the bed and I'm disappointed thinking I've pushed him too much but he rummages in our play drawer and I smile to myself.

The sound of bells jingling catches my ears and I grin, he's pulled my special Christmas present from 'Santa' out. Attaching the collar and all four cuffs to me he lays out the leather strips with bells as I lounge waiting for him, the anticipation skittering through my body.

David piles a few pillows in the middle of the bed and I roll to give him room. I can guess what he wants to do to me but it's more fun to let him tell me, or to spring it on me.

"Ready?" He asks and I nod up for whatever he wants from me.

Holding up a finger I tell him, "Today's Friday so tomorrow's Saturday, that means we can make the sheets messy right?"

"Right, so you better make the most of it," he grins and crooks his finger at me, I crawl over to him, "Have you been a good boy Kurt?" He asks me.

Hesitating I nod, "I think I have been David," I give him my cutest eyes, "I know I always try to be, but sometimes I fail and miss things."

"Well I think you've been good," he pats my head and I grin happily, he's ridiculously easy to make happy and I don't think I'll ever get sick of making him happy.

"Thank you," I nuzzle that hand and kiss the tip of a finger.

"You're welcome, now go lay over the pillows, I want that ass of yours up in the air so I can get to it easily," is his command and I nearly knock the pillows over in my attempt to obey him.

Taking his time he lifts up one of the straps, looping it securely onto a wrist cuff he runs it up to the top of the bed and pulls it taunt pulling me forward at the same time, my arm is straight ahead of me and he ties me there. Picking up another strap he goes to the other side and does the same. The whole thing tilts me forward.

His hand lands on my left leg and then he's dragging it out to one side and tying it there. The same on the other side and my ass is open and vulnerable to him.

I can still see him in the mirrored vanity screen but it's an effort to raise my head up to keep watching him.

The bed dips behind me, his big hands land gently on my butt, and his fingers just as gently prise my cheeks apart. Oh he is spoiling me, and then I get a gentle kiss right there.

Moaning I jerk in the chains, this is going to be so good.

A wet lick circles the entrance, he's teasing me, controlling the pace and I shudder wanting him right now. His tongue laps across it and I don't bother to hide how much I'm enjoying it, he keeps lapping at it and I squirm a little at the intense sensation he's giving me.

Crack.

He's just spanked me, his way of telling me to keep still, I obey him my limbs going limp for him. Squeezing my ass with his hands he goes back to licking at me and I moan breathlessly.

Strangely he doesn't like me doing that to him, and I'm not really that keen to do it to him. It works much better this way around and my hips shift as he probes his tongue inside me.

Dipping in and out so quickly makes my body buck and he pulls out of me to give me two hard hits on my ass, "Sorry," I whine, "It's just so good."

Not bothering to reply he dives right back in pushing his tongue further inside and my will power is rapidly turning to jelly. Losing myself in the pleasure he is inflicting on me I'm startled when my phone rings.

We freeze and David answers it, "Kurt's phone," he listens to what the caller says, "Yeah sorry Berry, Kurt's kinda tied up and busy at the moment, I'll tell him you called, uh-huh, you sure it's an emergency? Like a real one? Okay I'll put you on speakerphone," to me he murmurs, "Rach, she says it's an emergency."

Clicking speakerphone he dumps the phone near my face, "Hi Rachel," I say sweetly wanting to gag her even more, "What's wrong?"

"Kurt I really must insist on the pink cookies," and I groan and bang my head on the bed, "No really Kurt, pink suits them so much better and I want the first sleep over at yours to go well… Can I hear jingling?"

David snatches the phone up, "Berry that's not an emergency," he growls, "Kurt will ring you back later, much later, though not as much later as he was going to," he hangs up on her and turns my phone off. "If it's an emergency they'll ring my phone."

Grabbing the lube, "Dammit," he pops it and a slicked finger is pushed into me, "I just wanted to give you some alone time, and now I want you too much," his finger moves faster and faster, it hooks just so and cry out as I see stars. "Been wanting you since I hunted you on that field, and then you got all muddy, I only just managed to not throw you down into the mud before I took you," his words wring more moans from me.

"I am so making you go there in summer, one evening I'll hunt you across that field for real, I'll push you down into the mud and then I'm going to push inside that body of yours," my body is loving everything he's doing now and is reacting positively to his future plans. "I want you to resist me, to push at me and then I'm going to pound into you so hard," his second finger broaches me and I strain at the leather holding me down, I want him so much.

"Right in the mud, while we're sweaty and we're gonna get so dirty," he drags the word out and then uses his fingers to get me ready for him and I thrash below him, "You're going to scream for me," he widens his fingers and his other hand grasps me and starts to pump, "You'll scream for more over and over and I'll give it to you," I keen and twist even as he twists his hand and I stutter to a stop and start sobbing instead.

And his phone rings. Pausing he takes his fingers out of me and I moan my frustration as he picks it up and grunts, "Yeah?"

He goes quiet, "Rachel if this is about the fucking cookies it doesn't count as an emergency," he listens, "Fine, you're on speakerphone." The phone is dumped near my head again.

"Hello Rachel," I growl out.

"Kurt, I really need to discuss… Are you all right your voice sounds different, are you getting a cold? If you're getting a cold you should consider some of my home made remedies," she rambles on.

Jumping in I tell myself to play nicely, "Rachel what do you want?"

"Oh, yes. It's about the karaoke machine. Now I know you said no to it, but think of all the amazing songs I can sing on it to amuse us and help us recognise my fantastic talent… Kurt I can hear jingling again," she says in that overly bright voice of hers.

David's angry and he picks the phone back up, "Berry, there will be no karaoke machine tomorrow, I don't give a shit what colour the cookies are, and don't phone again unless it's a true emergency or don't you know the story of the little girl that cried wolf too much." Hanging up he throws the phone back down, "That girl needs a damn good spanking, now where the hell was I?"

Being the helpful person I am I wiggle my ass at him and he chuckles, "Subtle as ever babe," but those fingers are pushed into me and I moan happily.

And then he pushes the third one in and I know we're nearly there, working them in and out he speeds up and I know it's going to be rough, so I encourage him and ask for more.

"Ready?" he asks and I nod eagerly.

"Yes master, so ready for you," I reassure him.

"I'm not going to go slow," he warns me and I growl happily, "Dude you are damn cute and sexy when you do that."

The lube pops and I know he's getting himself ready, one handed, because he's amazing like that. He takes his fingers out and then he pushes himself into me, all hard and hot and thick.

So very thick and filling.

I've needed this since yesterday too, and he's right he doesn't go slow he tests to make sure I can take him and then he slams into me making all the bells jingle loudly and I grunt happily.

Angling himself he rubs against my prostate and I give him the moans he's been wanting from the start, I let them fall from my lips and then I'm back to losing myself in him, of giving up everything to him.

His phone rings.

"Jesus fucking Christ, this had better be a fucking emergency," he snarls and reaches down to grab the phone, "WHAT!" he barks.

In a much more reasonable tone he sighs and says, "Hudson, Kurt's a little busy right now and doesn't have the time to argue with your psycho girlfriend about the colour of the cookies, plus he's going to have a nap real soon as he'll be up late tomorrow night with the girls, uh-huh, thanks man, maybe you should just gag her or something," David starts chuckling which moves him inside of me and I bite my lip to keep from groaning, "yeah I'd pay money to see that one, bye dude," and still laughing David clicks the phone.

"Can you imagine the look on Berry's face if Finn did stuff a sock in her mouth like you threaten her with?" He laughs outright and it moves him again making me moan. "Oh sorry babe, how could I possibly forget that?"

And he pulls back but pushes in more slowly, he holds onto my hips and sets up a much more sedate tempo, for about a minute and then we're back to him ramming in with more force than he usually does.

"Mine," he growls and I melt giving up any attempt at resistance, he's being careful to hit my spot for me and then his hand is on me as he helps drive me over the edge and I climax with his name on my lips.

Leaning over he rests on my back, "Remind me to buy you an extra gag, one that locks off with a freaking padlock," he mutters.

"Why?" I mumble happily enjoying the afterglow.

"So I can shut that girl up," he groans, "Sorry babe, I think she put us off our stride a little, that one was a bit fast," he slides out of me and I hiss, yes that was a little fast. "You okay?" He's instantly concerned.

"I'm fine, but I'm all for that nap," I tell him and he unties me, uncollars me and helps me to lay down, "Love you," I sigh as I get comfortable.

"Love you too," he whispers into my ear and then kisses the tip of it, "Sleep babe, I'll wake you up in the morning for work."

"'Kay," I yawn, "And can I be there when you muzzle her?"

Laughing he agrees as he tidies up the rest of the bedroom.

"David?"

"Hmm, yeah babe?" He's coiling up the leather straps.

"You know you want us to play on the football field in the mud?" I remind him.

"Yeah?" He looks up grinning, "What about it?"

"Well, we might need to practice for it," I tell him and he goes absolutely still, "I mean, it will be a type of hunt and I want to get it right for your big fantasy fulfilment, I want to please my master and make him happy," I'm the epitome of a giving and loving boyfriend.

Apparently I've floored him with that and then he clears his throat, "It's really cold out at the moment isn't it?" He asks.

"Yes," I agree.

"Shit, I've got months before I can start 'practicing' with you," his eyes promise lots of 'practice' so I shrug and close my eyes grinning to myself, this was going to be lots of fun.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	53. Chapter 53

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and more Plot (Plot tidies up after the party). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

Rushing to do the shopping as we're on a tight schedule due to the sleepover David doesn't wander off like he normally does he stays with me and we speed through the chore, before we know it we're home and everything is safely stowed away as the doorbell rings.

"I got it," he kisses my shoulder as he lumbers off to answer it.

From the sounds of it Mercedes and Tina are here and I smile happily to myself, this is going to be a fun evening. And then the girls are there and we're squealing and hugging as if we hadn't seen each other just the other day.

I'm about to give Tina a tour when almost everyone other than Rachel knocks on the door, and then Rachel turns up just a little late, minus her karaoke machine which her dad's have forbidden her to bring and she's annoyed about it. A certain look on David's face and I know he has something to do with getting it banned by her dad's.

"And Kurt I don't see why you wouldn't answer your phone last night," Rachel starts as we're standing in the kitchen and I'm pouring drinks, "I know David said you were busy and tied up," all the other girls turn to stare at me knowingly, or suspectingly, well except for Brittany, she's gazing out of the window, "But I really think we could have solved the colour of the cookies so much easier if you'd just talked to me."

"Rachel," I'm flushing furiously confirming the other girls' suspicions, "Believe me I couldn't answer the phone I really was tied up and busy at the time," I get a bit defensive, "Anyway David said I'd call you back until you kept interrupting us."

Santana's smile gets bigger and I can see the words forming in her head.

Crossing her arms Rachel huffs, "Really and what was so important?"

David looms behind her, "Well for a start I had him tied up on the bed and I did was rimming his ass, which he was making the most amazing noises for," oh my master did not just say that, judging by the looks on their faces he really did just say that. "Then by the third phone call, well done on setting Hudson on us by the way, I was happily buried balls deep in him and right on the cusp of getting him to scream my name, so yeah he was kinda busy, and I think that really was more important than what colour cookies to bake."

With a completely straight face David then tells her, "Oh and the jingling noise was from the bells on his collar, the nice pretty one he got for Christmas."

Silence reigns in the kitchen and David saunters over to me leaning down to give me a kiss, "See you later babe, be good," and it isn't until the front door closes that they all turn to me.

I wonder if I can feed him salad for a month and get away with it?

Santana and Lauren start laughing and when Lauren slaps me on the back I nearly fall down, they seem to think that I'm some kind of bad ass sex siren. Mercedes and Tina are giving me looks that promise I'll be spilling all the details. Quinn's smiling because Rachel's gaping like a fish and doesn't know how to process that much information in one go.

"So who'd like a tour of the house?" I try and break the ice.

When we get to the bedroom just about everyone looks up at the ceiling and I start blushing again, damn I forgot about the mirror there.

Moving swiftly to the front room the DVDs are all brought out and the various sweet sticky treats are kept in the various tubs until we crack the lids and feast on brownies, muffins, cookies and cup cakes.

Striping down we change into our nightwear and then I discover they have a plan. As we built a fort they're jealous and want one of their own, except they've planned ahead.

It involves a few long tent poles, some material, lots of blow up mattresses and pillows and we have a very nice fort or boudoir that we can lounge in, and we don't need the sofa so that's moved to one side as we settle down to watch Grease, do each others' nails and eat sugary treats.

Singing along we fight over who gets to sing what and when, to make it fair we have to do a few songs a few times so we all get a chance to sing it, Britt does some amazing dancing too with Tina partnering her.

Giggling and laughing we gossip and relax and just have fun. I've missed this and I sprawl out onto a big pillow grinning to myself, I'm glad David agreed to the sleepover, I hope he's having as much fun with Azimio.

It's not long until Santana lowers the whole tone of the conversation and it swings to sex, or more specifically sucking men off, she used to do it but she didn't like it, it was a power trip for the man and they rarely reciprocated. Plus it tastes disgusting and she'd always spat.

Lauren thinks it depends on the guy, but mostly she agrees with Santana.

Brittany is just happy and wants another cupcake.

Tina is starting at the roof of our fort and I'm keeping my head down too, it doesn't do me a lot of good as Santana soon asks me if I do that for David, though she put it in much cruder terms, sighing I roll over and smile, "Santana, yes I do that for David, and yes I really enjoy it, I always swallow and he always does something pleasurable for me too. It's fun and never a chore," that shuts her up.

So Tina steps in, "I like doing that for Mike too, he's always so appreciative and so far he's always done something good for me too."

"Guess you gotta find the right man then," Mercedes muses, "That way he'll pay you back and make it fun for you at the same time."

"You thinking of Samikins then?" Santana asks only slightly bitchily.

"No!" Mercedes sits up, "We've only been dating a little while, I'm enjoying the kissing and making out, he's not pushing to go any further so I'm happy." She frowns, "But I don't know what I'll do if he does start pushing."

The general consensus is that the boy will keep pushing until you feel you have to take a step, except for Rachel, Tina and me, Finn is happy doing as he's told, Mike and Tina never pushed they happily took their time and I try and get out of it but Mercedes gives me a pleading look.

"Sorry Mercedes, but I think in our relationship it was always me pushing David and he applied the brakes to things," I start flushing again.

"Really?" She's lifting an eyebrow at me, "You're always so..."

Shaking my head I admit, "'Cedes that boy gets under my skin, into my head and drives me crazy to the point my brain melts and I become a drooling mess, I still have no idea how he manages that, it's so humiliating sometimes. So you'd be better taking Tina's story and just talk to Sam, he's a sweet guy, if you tell him he's pressuring you he'll back off."

Nodding she says, "I will, thanks Kurt."

Clearly Santana wants to know more but she lets them change the subject to date nights, she even admits that Artie is a perfect boyfriend that way, he does his best make sure she can sit next to Britt and hold hands with her.

I hide my smile, it seems Artie has wormed his way into her affections far more than he realises.

We end up in two pillow fights and none of the pillows explode this time and then it's finally time for bed as it's well past midnight and heading for two am. Ah the fun of no parental guidance, we get to chose the when and the where so we sleep in our fort and I just know the girls are going to be boosting and rubbing the boys' noses in this.

Snuggling down between Mercedes and Tina I drift off to sleep after some giggling and the odd tussle over blankets.

And I wake up to find all of them leaning over me and Quinn's saying, "You're right he really does woof in his sleep."

"Sorry," I yawn and rub my eyes, "Habit I guess. What time is it?"

"About eight," Tina is always far too chirpy in the morning and I drag the covers over my head with a groan.

Ambling like zombies into the kitchen I make a variety of breakfasts and I'm eating mine when the front door goes and David sticks his head around the kitchen door.

"Morning babe, ladies," he greets us, "Honey you seen my nice shoes? I forgot to pack them for church."

Putting my breakfast down I greet him with a kiss and then trot to the bedroom to retrieve them for him, "There you go David."

"Thanks, I'll get out of your way now, have fun," and he gives me a hug waves to the girls and leaves.

"Yep he's gay," Lauren eats more of her waffles.

"Of course he's gay," I defend him and then ask, "But what made you say that?"

"Britt's and 'Tana's tops don't cover that much and yet his eyes were glued to you the whole time," she says and points with her fork, "You Hummel have a certain jock right where you want him."

Beaming I pick my plate back up, "Thank you Lauren."

Leaving them to fight for the bathroom I wash and dry up. Then some of us start dismantling our fort and then I let them do the rest as I wash, they've taken most of the hot water so it's a little chilly but I feel much more human now.

And I time my miraculous return just as they've finished tidying up.

Perfect.

Most of them leave except for Rachel, Mercedes and Tina. Enlisting their help I ask them to assist on a project, I want to look a little more manly for my video gaming experience. I might be fabulous but I'm going to be hanging out with a bunch of Neanderthal jocks who think denim is the answer to any and all clothing questions.

Anything with too many sequins is put to one side, but we finally settle on a pair of jeans. They're a dark green, almost black with bright green stitching and a pale green leaf pattern sewn into the sides.

The top turns out to be more problematic. In the end I have a thin long-sleeved white and very form fitting t-shirt, and an old comfy black and somewhat shapeless and sleeveless black top with a few rips in it, I've not had the heart to throw it out and thought it could do for messy DIY jobs that David normally volunteers for.

We've vetoed nearly every idea Rachel's come up with but for my collar we go with her genius thought of wrapping it round my wrist twice, and then I have to give up the scarf as it might be to 'girly' for the fashion challenged morons.

Simple black socks and my black running shoes later I decide to spread out my vanity screen and admire my outfit in the mirrors.

"Ladies, I have to say that this is a success, thank you all very much, even you Rachel," I give them a very theatrical bow.

Falling back onto the bed Tina wants to try out the mirror and she smiles, "One day Mike and I are going to have a mirror like this."

Mercedes and I join her and I smirk, "I already have one, David made it."

"Hmm, not sure it's my kinda thing," Mercedes fiddles with her hair.

Rachel nervously joins us, "I think I side with Mercedes, this isn't my thing either."

"I didn't think it was mine either," I tell them, there's something about David that lets me be free.

"Um Kurt," Rachel says quietly.

"Yes Rachel," I admire the nail art Tina did for me.

"I'm sorry about the other night, I didn't understand," She's flustered and I could be a complete bitch but I take pity on her.

"That's okay Rachel, but next time David says I can't come to the phone he means it, I might be in the bath or something…"

"Or tied up," and Tina giggles.

"Yes," I agree and flush.

"Kurt?" Tina asks.

"Hmm," I'm a little worried, I mean Tina is sweet and nice, but she does have a dark side to her.

"Can I see your real collar?"

Stiffening on the bed I shake my head, "No, sorry Tina, not my call to make," I turn my head, "That's up to David not me."

Mercedes take my hand, she remembers when I wore my collar without David's permission and that I was punished.

So of course that's when David comes home and walks into the bedroom yelling, "Kurt, I'm home," he's pulled his tie off and has his shirt half undone when he spots us all. "Oh, hey. You all okay? Did you have a fun sleepover?"

Getting off the bed I trot over to greet him with a kiss and then go back to lounging on the bed. They all stare at me, "What?" I ask and wonder if I've split my pants or something.

"You always do that," Mercedes says, "You always go over to him when he gets in."

"He's a puppy," David says and rummages in our makeshift wardrobe, "Why wouldn't he greet me when I get home? 'Kay I'm gonna go get changed." And then he stops in his tracks, "Babe, what are you wearing? Why aren't there spangles and shit?"

"I thought I'd blend a bit today," I get up and twirl for him, "See still amazing, and thank you again ladies, I even have a collar on," I hold my wrist up.

He's frowning, "Kurt," he walks over and I drop my head wondering what I've done wrong, he tips my head back up, "Kurt don't, please, just be yourself, if those fuckwits can't accept you then that's their problem, don't change for those idiots."

"Oh he is a keeper!" Mercedes and the others are clearly happy with David's little declaration.

"It's okay David, I just wanted to show them I can be boyish if I want to be, after all you get to see me in sweatpants, or first thing in the morning," I tell him.

"If you're sure," he leans in.

I cuddle into him, "I'm sure, besides I'm wearing the lovely nail art Tina did, it has these nail jewels too," I flap a hand at him.

Picking me up he spins us, "They look awesome and fabulous honey," I get a big sloppy kiss on my cheek as he puts me down.

Tina's phone rings and she answers it, it turns out her mom forgot they have a family thing so she can't stay at Mercedes, which means Tina's a bit stranded as Mercedes' family are all going out and Tina was supposed to go too. Rachel has something with her dads and we try and make alternate plans to get Tina home when David shrugs and says we'll drop her off on our way, it's not that far from Artie's.

Taking that as their cue to leave Mercedes and Rachel are soon gone and David's changing in the bathroom. I'm empting his overnight stuff from his bag and chatting to Tina so it takes a minute to realise she's gone and I can hear her with David.

"…And Kurt said it was up to you," she's saying, she's being extra sweet and nice as I creep up the hall to the kitchen and watch them.

David's giving her a long look and I get a bit distracted as he fold his arms and the fabric of his t-shirt stretches in interesting ways on his arms and chest. "Hmm okay," and then he's walking towards me and I skitter into the bedroom wondering what they were talking about.

Going to our drawer he opens it and I get nervous and then he's taking my collar and lead out to show Tina. She loves it as the collar is leather and black, "Oh I bet you could get a lovely one in red and black," she says and then looks at David, "I thought you said the jingling came from Kurt's collar?"

Silently he hands her the collar decorated with lots of bells, "Oh it so beautiful," she jangles it a few times, and then he gives her one of the leather straps with bells on.

Eyeing me up she turns to David, "Can he wear this one, just before we go, I promise not to tell the others," she hands the first one over.

Indulging her he crooks his finger and I go to his side letting him put the collar and lead on me. He hands it over to her without a word and she beams at him, "Thank you David," gently clucking her tongue and tugging the lead she says, "Come on Kurt."

Baffled I obey her and gracefully fall to my knees crawling after her as she coaxes me out of the bedroom and around the front room, all the way up the hall and into the kitchen. There she gets me my favourite type of cookie, "Thank you Kurt, thank you for letting me do that and trusting me," she breaks the cookie into four and feeds me each piece.

Standing up she offers my lead to David, "I admit I was worried about him when I heard about you, I'm glad I was wrong, please take good care of him, he deserves it. And I fully believe he'll take good care of you and give you all his love."

Taking my lead in his hand he nods, "Thanks, I'll always do my best for him, and I know he'll make me so freaking happy. I'm glad you were wrong too," he leans down and pecks her on her cheek.

"Kurt, up, your collar's coming off," I obey and stand up for him.

It should be awkward but it's not and then we're ready to leave the house, Tina and I telling him all about our night and he's saying, "Hmm," and "uh-huh," and "really," in all the right places.

Dropping Tina off he walks her to her door and helps her with her bags and then we're off to Artie's, we're early so we should beat everyone else there.

"Babe?" David turns to me, "Sorry about the TMI moment in the kitchen before I left last night, but it was the only thing I could think of that could stop her in her tracks and make her behave, that Berry chick is fucking crazy."

It makes sense now he's explained it and I nod, "Okay, but I was embarrassed by what you said master."

"Yeah I noticed, I needed her to be embarrassed and now I can use 'Kurt's tied up' as code for leave him alone from you're craziness," he caresses my face, "I promise to make it up to you honey."

"You're forgiven," I can't stay angry at him. "Ready for video games?" I try and act enthusiastic.

"You are too good to me," is all he says as he gets out of the car, "I love you Kurt, you're the best boyfriend in the world."

"Nope," I reply cheekily, "That's you being the best, though I would accept joint first place," and I skip up to Artie's door ahead of David.

"Deal," he laughs and races after me making me squeal. We make it the door as he scoops me up and we're both laughing, Artie's dad opens the door and David politely asks, "Hi, is Artie home, we're here for the gaming day of the century."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	54. Chapter 54

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and more Plot (Plot smirks at the game over screen). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

Artie's parents have done their best to make sure that their son's disability doesn't hamper him around the house and even moved into a one story sprawling house for him.

But it's the add on in what should be a giant garden shed that makes Artie's the house of choice for the boys' gaming marathons.

It really does look like a normal garden shed, with windows in the roof, inside it's huge and a big screen dominates one end with various consoles and gadgets to play games. A big sound system and more rap CD's and numerous storage devices for the music Artie's downloaded than you could shake a damn big stick at.

A mountain of pillows and cushions have been stacked in one corner for people to grab and sit on, easier than chairs, though I know I'm going to be amused at watching some of the jocks getting up and down.

Fiddling with the electric equipment Artie looks up and smiles, "Hey guys you made it."

Dave whistles and says, "Dude I thought Kurt was exaggerating but this is awesome," and his comment makes Artie smile.

"Thanks, my dad built most of it, it's even sound proofed so I can play my games and music without upsetting the neighbours," he pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Kurt," David draws my name out with a pleading tone.

Sighing and acting put upon I nod, "Yes David when we are rich you too can have a room like this," It gets me a whoop and hug that lifts me off my feet and he makes Artie laugh with his antics.

Smoothing my clothes after his little display I leave him to talk games with Artie and go to the kitchen to grab drinks for us. Mrs Abrams is mass making a few platters of sandwiches, promising to come back to help I get David and Artie some sodas and drop them off to them.

"Thanks honey," my master slings his arm around my shoulders and cracks open the bottle. "Have you seen this new add on Artie's got his hands on?"

A shiny game is waved in front of my face and I make all the right noises then I escape to the kitchen. "Well Kurt are you looking forward to the big gaming day?" Mrs Abrams asks me.

I think my face must have given away my true feelings on the matter because she bursts into laughter, "Never mind, I'll ask my husband to rescue you part way through to go tinker with the car, it's not been running right since it was serviced and I'm convinced they've done something to it."

Finishing with the sandwiches we cover them over and pile them in the fridge for later. More boys have turned up while we were busy and I'm sent over with a tray of drinks.

"Kurt you didn't have to do that," Artie says as I dish drinks out, "You're a guest here too."

"It's no bother," I wave it off and all too soon the big shed is crowded with far too many jocks, though I notice with relief that none of them are Hyde.

Next time they decide to do some male bonding I'm going to be busy washing my hair or I'll fake an illness. They're so loud, and boisterous, they swear, they've put rap on and the beat is going to give me a headache by the end of the day. And with this many males around you'd think I'd be in heaven when it comes to how they smell, after all David is musky and sexy, but a group of boys just smells like socks, sweaty socks.

Finding a quiet corner to read the instruction manual of some first person shooter thing they're playing I try and memorise the controls. It's a knock out tournament, the last man standing from each round goes through to the final round or something.

My name's called and I'm handed the controller. Resisting the urge to wipe it first I go cross-legged and then we start. The screen's spilt into four and it takes a minute or two to get the hang of watching their screens as well as mine.

Practicing a few shots to see how to shoot I get a few catcalls about saving my ammo and then the hunt begins. I can see the appeal that draws David to hunt me down and I have to wiggle a little to hide the slight bulge I'm getting.

But the best bit is when I sneak up behind them and shoot them.

Groans issue from around the room as I take Jackson out and then I stand up and struggle to keep the smirk off of my face as I hand the controller over to the next guy to play.

Sitting next to Mike who's also won his first round I keep quiet and let the guys yell advice, abuse and everything else at the players. "Good game you played," Mike congratulates me.

"Thank you," I smile at him, and suddenly I'm wondering about him and Tina, they're always so quiet and sweet but the way she handled my lead makes me stop for a second. "You did well too."

"Lucky shot," he shrugs.

My next round I'm up against David and Azimio who team up to hunt me and Strando down. I manage to strafe Azimio and then it becomes a game of cat and mouse with David who has this rocket launcher thingy. It's hard not to just give in to him but I'm starting to feel competitive and then I get him in my sights and pull the trigger.

Smugly I grin at him and say "Oops," into the silence that's fallen.

Laughing David shakes his head, "Yeah, whatever babe," he helps me to my feet, "Awesome shot honey," he congratulates me and the guys start talking again.

It means I'm in the final with Artie, Noah and Finn. It's a bloodbath of near misses, explosions and sheer confusion. Noah and Finn get into a knife fight and I cycle through my weapons and then blow the pair of them up.

"Princess you bitch!" Noah yells at me.

"DUDE!" Finn glares at me.

Smirking I go on the defensive as I narrowly escape from Artie until I zag instead of zigging and he gets me trapped. To a growing crescendo by the jocks he hangs it out then game over.

Thinking about it I probably should have just left it alone but I walk to a free space and then turn back to Noah, "Oh Noah?"

"What?" He grunts out sore at loosing.

"When are you bringing your amazing gaming skills out to play?" And I top it all off with a smirk and strut to the spot I've picked out.

I don't even see Finn as I pass him and he launches himself at me so we end up tussling on the floor, he calls me a brat and I call him a clumsy giant. It drags Noah in for revenge on me and Sam to help me out as two against one isn't fair.

We're all pulling our thumps, kicks and no one bites anyone, the name calling gets harder and we roll around the floor. I'm barely aware of jocks scattering out of our way and they seem confused as to whether they should be helping or cheering.

A big hand grabs me and I'm yanked out of the mass, "Let me go," I whine and then when I realise it's David I go limp and let him drag me away.

Without me in the bundle they break up and sit on the floor laughing, "Ahh poor Kurt," Finn taunts me, "You got benched bro," and I seethe at not being able to best my brother.

"Bring it on Finn," I taunt him back, "Wait until the next game."

"Behave," David growls and I instant hang my head and look up at him from under my eyelashes. Snorting at me David makes me go and sit next to him so he misses the three idiots sticking their tongues out at me.

Sulking I sit next to David and with all the jocks about I can't even go in for a hug. I don't rough house with my brothers often but occasionally it turns physical.

The next game is a racing game, one of Noah's favourites and I soon destroy my opponents. David has to whisper to me to not upset Noah further.

Head to head with Finn I smash him off the track and grind him into the dirt for good measure. So again it ends up with me verses Artie for my semi final and he blows me out of the water.

Settling by David I watch Artie soundly beat Noah.

Lunch rolls around and I help to fetch the sandwiches over where the jocks turn into locust and soon demolish what could have feed the nation for about two weeks in a matter of minutes. Huffing that I didn't get anything to eat I don't want to be a bother and then I discover that David got me some food and stuck it on his plate so I'm soon digging in too.

Another silly game involving swords is stuck on and this time I lose to Neil in my semi final, but he goes down to what is being called the 'awesome techo skilz' of Artie.

"Hey Kurt?" Mr Abrams sticks his head around the door. "Can I borrow you for a while?"

I covertly glance at David who nods and then I bounce to my feet, "Sure," all but skipping out of the room I follow him to the garage.

"So how's your gaming day going?" He smiles at me.

Rolling my eyes I paste a fake smile on, "It's awesome."

"Yes I got the order to come and rescue you earlier, hope you don't mind having a quick look at her. The place I normally use has a new mechanic and she's just not running right."

Half an hour later I'm sitting at their table writing out a list of what they'll need, the parts aren't expensive and if they go to my Dad's he won't over charge them on labour, plus I know all of Dad's employees and they can so this in their sleep.

"Well I recommend not taking her back there, that was a shockingly bad job, even Finn could never mess that up so horribly," I tell them, "Without tools that's all I could spot quickly for you, you mentioned the stickiness of the brakes so I'd get those checked out properly too."

"Thanks Kurt," Mr Abrams says looking gloomy, "I knew something was wrong I just didn't know what."

"Not everyone's lucky enough to have my Dad to teach them," I boast, "And it was my pleasure, believe me I'm happy to leave them to it for a little while, all day events with girls are far better and usually involve spas."

Mrs Abrams gives me some cakes to take over and I turn up to find them watching a guy film with lots of half naked women and explosions everywhere. The cake tray is raided and then the guys go back to the film.

Bored I go to sit near David and try to take an interest in the pointless plotline, the sluttiness of the characters who are so two dimensional they're out acted by the furniture, and then the big love scene which most the guys try and pretend they've done with their girls, Noah steals that area of expertise and then its back to explosions and a really dumb obvious ending.

Arguments break out over the next film and I'm glad the horror gets vetoed; I'm not that into slasher films. At last they pick another one and as they're paying attention to the screen I inch closer to David.

Intending to sit there innocently I'm surprised when he just puts his arm over my shoulder and moves me so I can snuggle into him. The film is as bad as the other one but they have cars in this one so that gives me something to watch.

Curled up with my master I forget I should move away when the film is over, David's arm tightens and I stay put, but only a few of the jocks glance at us the rest ignore the two gay guys cuddling.

It's getting late and then one of the younger jocks asks about the big game this upcoming Friday.

"We can do it," Finn says immediately. "We did it last year, and we're better, much better this year."

"Bro," Noah holds his fist up and they bump.

And of course that's the moment I notice the big split in the room, the broken power structure's still there. Finn and Sam lead one side with Noah backing them up. Azimio is still leading the other side but he's lost without David by his side, Strando and Jackson are trying to fill in the power vacuum but then my master is a very hard act to follow. And that leaves David who's staying out of it completely.

They all bounce back and forth trying to encourage each other, and if you study them you can see that they really aren't believing it, they think they're going to lose.

The only people in the room who have worked it out are David and Artie. A brilliant plan pops into my head and I decide to run with it, "So don't turn up if you're that worried about losing," I drop into the conversation.

Yelling erupts everywhere and I pretend to examine my very pretty nails, Finn and Sam with a bit of help from Azimio get them all to shut up and David's giving me a weird look so I verbally strike before he can order me to keep quiet. "No I mean it guys, we have the girls from Glee and Lauren was really effective last year, and Tina scored a touchdown, plus we have Blaine and Alistair," I give a small frown, "Though Blaine prefers to watch football rather than play it. That makes more than enough to play on Friday," turning to my master I ask him, "Are you going to play too?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiles.

"Good," I smile back and then wave a hand at the jocks that are standing there with their mouths open, "Okay you can go now."

Confused muttering starts up and no one knows what to do or say. Artie moves over to us, "I believe what he just told you is that pussies need not apply to the football team," that kicks them and they're getting angry, "Only those with a real pair of balls should bother to turn up to the game," ouch that one stung them reminding them of last year. Shrugging Artie looks relaxed, "After all you're looking at a cripple in a wheelchair who's currently dating two of the hottest cheerleaders, and neither of them have cheated on me or gone elsewhere for manly attention. Oh and I kicked all you're butts on every game we've played today," he carefully doesn't mention that the two girls in question are in love with each other. "And there's the girly gay kid who's never missed a goal kick in his life, who's snagged himself a very manly jock who clearly dotes on him, oh and said gay kid's an expert mechanic second only to his dad." Shooing the stunned jocks he says, "So yeah if you aren't up to it you can leave, we can handle it from here."

Tension builds in the room and it's broken by David laughing, "Oh god your faces, that was so fucking funny, the cripple and the girly gay kid just outsmarted you bunch of dicks."

Apparently insulting them was a good move on his part and my risky plan of going for their male egos is working as they puff themselves up and the day of gaming and watching things explode on screen has its desired effect, the guys leave as one team.

Staying behind to help clear up Artie waits until it's just us from Glee and David and then he says, "Kurt, please don't ever do that to me again, I thought I was going to pee my pants."

"Dude," Noah strolls over and they high five, "You realise you just called almost the entire football team pussies, to their faces."

"Yes, and that's why I almost peed my pants the first time, so please no more calling them names, I don't want them to remember they used to porta potty me on a regular basis," Artie says.

We give Mike a lift home and then we're home where I proceed to gloat, "David did you see? Did you see me winning on the games? I totally got everyone!"

"Babe you totally ruled," he picks me up dances me about the darkened house, "Saw you when you snuck up behind me and shot me, watch you frag your bros, saw you clean up on the racing and even with the swords. Plus we all heard how you were going to fix Mr A's car for him," I get kisses rained down on my face, "Best boyfriend ever."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	55. Chapter 55

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a new shipment of Plot (Plotless warning). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Monday rolls around all too quickly and we dash through the falling rain into school, David's hand warm in mine. Fussing in case my hair goes frizzy Tina drags me into the nearest bathroom and the problem is solved before it's started.

Bouncing through my day I hum as I saunter into Glee and then things go a little wrong. I fully admit we're all a bunch of self absorbed Divas, and yes I'm counting the guys in that one too, and to my annoyance me as well. In fact out of the boys I think Blaine and I will probably compete the most to be in the spot light and I think he'll normally win, being the more 'normal male' of us.

And yes Blaine and Rachel have somewhat hijacked the lesson and done an amazing rendition of a Katie Perry song, he does do those so well, but it's not like Finn to get grumpy, "That's really useful dude, now why don't you take a seat while we try and get a set list together for Regionals so we can win and go to Nationals again," and then Finn dismisses him with a look.

Blaine looks like Finn just kicked him, Rachel's in a world of her own, Finn looks angry, Noah was talking to Artie and Mike but he's picked up something's wrong and is frowning.

Five minutes later Blaine puts his hand up, "Um, Mr Schue please may I be excused, I forgot I had an assignment to do," and that's not like Blaine at all.

Once the boy is gone I'm texting David to tell him as I notice Noah has his phone out too. We smile as we realise we're both doing the same thing but we both still send the message.

Finn's in a mood all lesson and I avoid him until practice and by then he seems to have brightened up. The practice is good, I mean really good, perhaps Sunday wasn't a complete waste of time.

Coach Beiste is standing there afterwards, "Guys, now that is what I've been trying to get you to be. That was just so awesome," she rubs at her eyes, "You bring that to Friday's game and I don't give a crap about winning or losing because you will always be Champions to me."

It makes them all cheer.

Walking out of the locker room with David, the Glee ladies and Blaine are waiting outside to ambush us. Sidling up to their various men I notice Lauren has picked up a jock and he seems a bit unsure, well she can be a bit intimidating.

The Glee kids all want to go to Dairy Queen so Dave comes along too. Scrutinising the menu I try and go for the least calorific thing I can find, I've had far too much junk food over the weekend and I don't want spots. I know I won't get away with just water so I offer to go thirds on a gooey sticky mess with Finn and Sam. We all know Finn will eat most of it, while Sam and I can nibble and look like we're joining in.

Honestly I don't know how Finn does it because ten minutes after devouring enough sugar to send him into a fit he complains he's hungry and that he wants dinner.

Somehow David manages to wrangle it so that I end up at the Berry's for dinner along with him, Finn, and Noah. Oh my master is so up to something.

Blaine won't look at Finn and keeps his head down the whole time, and then down in the basement Rachel's showing off on her karaoke machine with Blaine who's smiling.

For some reason this makes Finn angry and he snipes at Blaine again, upset Blaine just backs away from the confrontation, and David steps in.

"Bro you got a problem with Blaine?" David's really calm but he puts himself between them and misses Blaine's surprised and grateful look.

"No, why would I have a problem with Blaine?" And it's rare for my brother to use sarcasm. "I'm sure he's fine with just walking in and taking over."

"Yeah, what's he taking over?" David drifts closer to Finn.

"Oh please, Kurt's gushing over him, he gets sleepovers with you and Kurt, he spends loads of time with Puck," and Noah's face shows surprise at that one, "He's all Rachel can talk about and I still remember them sucking face when they got drunk and their 'experimental date' they went on. Mr Schue will hand him all the solos now and he's all Mr Schue can talk about now. When he comes round Burt and mom make a fuss over him and mom made us eat food Blaine likes, Burt even changed channels and missed his fishing program thing so Blaine could watch an old episode of something…"

"You're jealous of him," David drops it in and it cuts Finn off mid flow.

"No I'm not," Finn scuffs his foot, but the big lug is far too honest and then his shoulders slump, "Okay so maybe I am a tiny bit." Finn points at Blaine who's stunned, "But he's gonna get out of Lima, he's going to escape, he's special and talented, I'm just a Lima Loser who can sing a bit and who's so useless on the dance floor people actually say 'dance's like Finn' and other people laugh," panting at getting that out Finn flushes and almost bolts for the stairs.

David beats him to it, "Dude," that big hand I know so well is on Finn's shoulder, "You're not a loser, even if you choose to stay here in Lima you'll never be a loser. The guy who dared to join Glee, who hung out with the unpopular kids, who told the rest of the school to go fuck itself because he liked hanging out with them and singing."

Finn's watching him, "You made Tanaka back up and let the football jocks stay on the team and in Glee. You held them together though some tough times, by not freaking out about Kurt you actually smoothed the way for me to get with him. You stand up for people who can't stand up for themselves, and nearly everyone looks up you, no it's not because you're tall."

Stepping closer David has to crane his neck up to stare into Finn's eyes, "Never think you're a loser, that you're worthless, you've already proved your not, and if you want to have a sleepover ask me, I know Kurt's always happy to see his family. But give Blaine a break he needs your support as much as anybody's, who else can help him ease into McKinley but you?"

Puffing up a bit with pride, "Yeah I guess," Finn nods and walks straight over to a bewildered Blaine, "Sorry dude, I was a bit jealous of you," he holds his hand out, "I might still be a bit grumpy but if Kurt can learn to share…"

"Hey!" I object.

"…Then so can I," Finn and Blaine shake on it.

We end up in Rachel's room and veg out watching the Wizard of Oz, I prefer Wicked but keep my opinions to myself. Rachel and Finn cuddle on the bed. On the floor with their backs braced by the bed David is in the middle with Noah on one side and Blaine on the other, I'm sprawled on the floor and between David's legs, one of his thighs acting as my pillow.

Staying for Moulin Rouge too, David shifts after the film so I get up and so do the guys. "'Kay, we got homework to do and stuff, come on Kurt we're going home," he stretches and I nod getting to my feet.

Noah's staying as Finn's his ride home so the four troop into Blaine's new room, the colour scheme is horrific and pale cream, as Finn and Rachel settle down for a make out session her room. Eww.

"Thank you," Blaine says to David who pats him on the shoulder.

"Not a problem, it's what I'm there for after all," our master hugs him. "Make sure you keep up with your school work, and if you need anything let me know."

Noah clings a bit when David hugs him, "Hey Noah, you're doing good, but the same goes for you, if you need me let me know."

"Yes master," and I get to watch David rub Noah's back for him.

"So this Saturday after the big game, do you guys know what you're doing yet?" David asks them. "I'm thinking of getting Kurt and me the day off from work, that way we can get up late if we party late the night before, then we only really need to do laundry and some shopping. Would you up for going for a walk or a run?"

I squeal quietly and do a little jig, "Can I wear my collar and lead?" I ask excited.

"Of course you can, and I'll get an extendable lead for Noah too," he's still holding Noah.

Wiggling a bit Noah shifts so he can look at David and asks, "What do you want from me when we do this on Saturday?"

"Going walking or running, is a literally a walk or run, you and Kurt would be collared and on leads, you're puppies after all. We'll be tired from the game so perhaps a walk would be better, then I'm make you lunch at ours and we can sit and watch TV or something," our master tells him.

"We can walk, and run and frolic," I bounce on the balls of my feet clapping happily, "Then our master normally spoils me and fusses me, so you'll get that too."

"Frolic?" Blaine tries the word out and seems baffled.

Snorting David smiles at me, "Everyday Kurt is a bit formal, puppy Kurt out on a walk is cute and he loves prancing around and playing, don't you boy?"

Falling to my knees I crawl over to him and bark up at him then I sit back and beg, laughing softly at my antics our master bends down and pets me, "Just think of all the running, jumping and frolicking you can do," he teases me.

Wiggling under his hands in excitement I bark a few times and nuzzle his hand, then I lick his finger. Going for walkies with my master is a fun thing to do.

Noah's agrees to try it out and double checks that the safe words will still be in effect, and David reassures them they will. Blaine isn't sure but agrees to try it too.

"Do I have to wear a collar?" He sounds uncertain.

"No, you're not a puppy, you can hold my hand if you want to," our master tells him.

"Won't Kurt and Noah want a hand to hold too?" Blaine asks.

"Noah might," David concedes, "But Kurt prefers the lead when we're going walkies, he'll be fine with that, and if anything happens and we need to change things we will. I'll go ask the Berry's if you can go out with us," and then we're alone.

Pawing at Blaine's bed I ask, "Please may I use your bed?"

"Um, sure," He's still unsure so I spring up onto the bed and turn a circle to lay down in the middle.

"Relax, our master wants you to enjoy going out and about," I tell them and I feel the bed dip and Noah's wrapped around my back. "I wasn't sure at first either but he makes it fun."

Sitting on the very edge of the bed Blaine nods, "He's not done anything bad so far," he's starting to trust David and I hide my victory dance, I'll tell David when we get home. "Um, did I really call him 'daddy' when I stayed over at yours?"

"Yes," I tell him even as Noah says, "Yep."

"Oh, he wasn't angry was he?" Blaine's shoulders hunch defensively.

"Nope," I reach out and pat his hand it makes him jump, "Trust me Blaine our master loves to take care of people, he thrives on it in fact. He's going to make a wonderful father one day."

Tentatively the boy lays back on the bed, he's not quite touching me or Noah but he's not resisting being near us. Which is how David finds us, "It's all settled, Saturday Blaine's going walking with us, as long as he wants to go, then back to ours for food."

Bestowing more hugs to Blaine and Noah, David then ushers me out and we go home. In the car I tell him about Blaine starting to trust him and he smiles.

Humming around the house I skip and dance through the hallway, "You're happy," he grins at me.

Strutting up to him I go on tip toe and rub my nose along his jaw, he gives me a kiss and I gloat, "Master I have kicked jock butt on games, and now I'm going walkies at the weekend, I can wear my collar out and about and feel the tension in the lead, knowing the whole time that you're on the end of it," I smirk at him, "Now why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Put like that, I can't think of one reason," he kisses me again.

I volunteer to sort our kit out for tomorrow's practice and then I sort through our bags getting our books in order. This is David so all our homework is more or less up to date.

Rummaging in the freezer I also make a mental menu up for the week, David will be running around much more than me so he'll need a carb boost before Friday to give him energy to flatten the opposing team, plus he's playing hockey on Wednesday night.

The sound of the bath being filled up floats down the hallway and my ears prick up, I wonder what he's up to now?

Sneaking down the hall I peek in the open doorway where he catches me being nosey. "Hey babe, thought you might like a treat," he pats me on the butt, "Bedroom Kurt, wait for me," and I trot obediently into the bedroom and wait for him.

I think he's going to give me a bath, my life gets better and better.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	56. Chapter 56

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a new shipment of Plot (Smut bathes Plot and makes Plot all sparkly and clean before dirtying it up again). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

I don't have to wait long as the bathwater shuts off and then he's leaning on the bedroom doorframe watching me. Dropping my gaze for him I catch the edge of his sock covered feet and then he's at my back his warm arms wrapping around me and hugging me.

Fingers undo my clothes slowly and deliberately, I shiver as goosebumps run up and down my body, "Cold?" He murmurs in my ear and I shake my head, "Good," and his hands slide over my now naked stomach and up to my nipples rubbing them and then pinching softly, I wasn't expecting this, just the bath, I'm not going to complain and sigh contentedly instead.

Slipping my shirt off he kisses across my shoulders and he moves to my pants, a button is opened and he palms my growing erection through the material causing me to gasp.

Undoing my pants he takes them off along with my boy shorts, down my legs they go and I step out of them. Kneeling down the socks are soon off too and then he takes my hand and tugs me to the bathroom where the bath is ready for me.

Yelping in surprise as he picks me up and then carefully puts me down into the bath I enjoy the warm water enveloping my body, and then I can see it's just water, no salts or oils have been added.

Intrigued by what he'll do next I watch as he gets my sugar body scrub and I grin to myself, ah that's why no product in the bath. Splashing myself I make sure I'm covered in water and then he motions for me to stand so I do even as he flicks the lid of the scrub.

Normally I love to rub the sugar scrub on my skin to get rid of the dead skin and then let the oils in the scrub soak in to the new skin. But David doing this for me, his big hands rubbing circles is amazing and I moan leaning into his touch, it makes him chuckle.

It isn't until he's doing the bottom of one of my feet that it changes from sensual to sexual in a split second and I grip the shower stand and whimper. He doesn't stop and the sensations chase up my body.

Lowering one foot that's tingling like crazy I lift the other for him and he does the same so I cling and groan some more.

When he's finished with my feet, I can see his eyes are already darkening so I know it's effecting him too, he helps me sit down into the water and the salts stuck to my body begin to dissolve in the water and I breathe in the heavenly scent.

Stripping off his t-shirt he sits down next to the bath and leans on the edge watching me through narrowed eyes. A finger swirls the water and then touches my submerged knee, he follows it down and then caresses my aching hardness, he's not bothering to be subtle or to tease me, he grasps me and pumps me as I try not to writhe in the warm water.

Opening my legs up further for him I've closed my eyes but they spring open when I feel another finger nudge at my butt and then he pushes in hooking straight to that spot so I cry out and grab hold of the edges of the bath to keep myself upright.

Barely moving inside or outside of me he keeps me at a fever pitch, just knowing he's there, that he can do something at any point has me panting for him. The oil in the water makes my skin a little slippery so he can move easily.

"Wash yourself," he commands and I hesitatingly let go of the bath but I don't slide in the bath so I start to wash and rub the oil into my freshly scrubbed skin. My arms and hands are easy, as are my shoulders but when I reach my chest and my nipples he growls, "Again," at me and I end up rubbing and rolling my nipples with my fingers before pinching them when he tells me to, "Okay enough," he says and I move down to my stomach.

His hands are in the way at my groin but he makes me rub my balls and I keep knocking into his hands and arms, which only makes me more aware of what he's doing to me.

My legs are easier but I have to sit up a little and it drives his finger deeper into me and the palm of his hand is against my balls. Washing my legs I resist rocking my hips somehow and turn to look up into his face.

"Lay back," he commands and I submit as his hands continue to gently stimulate me.

A second finger penetrates me and I arch my back wanting more from him, but he's going for a slow long burn and I lay there trembling and moaning for him.

The hand around me tightens slightly and speeds up.

Grunting I writhe a little and then he asks, "Do you want to move?" And I nod frantically, "Tough," he's being heartless and denying me and I love it so I whimper and struggle to keep still.

Going back to gripping the edges of the bath I can feel my muscles start to tense and relax to the rhythm he's setting and the water is hiding just how close I am because suddenly I'm almost there and I have to start begging him, "Please, Master, please, so close, please, oh prada, David, urgh, DAVID!"

Valiantly I hold it off but it won't be long, he doesn't answer and I bite my lip and thrash slightly, "Please," I whimper. "Mercy, please, oh master."

"Yes," he tells me and I let it all out and erupt in his hands all under his control even as I call his name loudly and fall apart.

Falling back into the water I feel him pull out of me and then the plug of the bath is pulled too. He lets me get my breath back and then I'm being dried off and lead to the bedroom.

Pushing me onto my back on the bed he opens my legs, "Stay," and then he's rummaging in the drawer, popping the lube he slicks up a plug and then widens my legs further, he's partly stretched me in the bath so he shoves the plug in and I grunt at how cold it is.

Leaving me to lay on the bed he puts my collar and my cuffs on and then he ties me down on the bed, my arms spread and pinned, he's left me no play in the chains. For my legs he only lightly shackles them as he seems to want my knees bent up.

Holding a gag up so I can see it he gently settles it into my mouth, and the last thing I see is him holding my blindfold up. Slipping that on I can only listen as he moves around the room and then he's whispering in my ear, "You liked it when I opened you up with the plugs before, so that's what I'm going to do now, you won't be able to see me or hear me, and then I'll take the last plug out and fill you with the new one, you'll be forced to lay there and wait for the next one and the next one. When you're good and ready I'm going to fill that wonderful ass of yours up with my cock," his breath is warm on my skin. "Wanna play?" he works the gag out of my mouth a little.

Licking my lips I tell him, "Green," and then the gag is back, he puts ear bubs in for me and then all I can hear is white noise.

It's disorientating, which is the point. I know he's watching me. That he's looking at me and I can't see him. I know he's listening to me begin to pant again but I can't hear him. Shifting restlessly on the bed I can feel the tension in the chains on my arms but I can't feel anything on my legs.

I don't even notice one of them is slipping until he grabs it and puts it back for me. Just knowing he moved it there, that he wants it there, exactly like that, at that angle makes me moan and iron shackles couldn't be harder to break than my master's unspoken command of what he wants.

Laying bound and vulnerable for him I whimper and my butt clenches around the plug inside of me, I want more but I have to lay there and let my body adjust, and it will give me time to recover from the orgasm in the bath too.

His finger touches my left knee and I jump for a second. It caresses down my thigh, mirroring his actions in the bath. He tugs at the plug and he takes it out of me, seconds later another one is nudging me, he's slower with this one and I make myself relax.

When it's all the way in his hand leaves me and I groan wanting him to come back and touch me again.

He doesn't.

He leaves me to suffer and to want and to writhe and pull against the restraints on my arms and to somehow force myself to not move my legs.

A touch on my knee and I moan into the gag, he lingers, tracing patterns on my legs, he's tracing hearts on my thigh moving closer and closer and then the plug is removed and then next one is much bigger, it burns and my back arches but I don't struggle and it feels so good.

I know from the size that this is the last one, that when this one is pulled from me he'll be there, he'll fill me, he'll take me and I whimper brokenly wanting him NOW.

Except he leaves me and I writhe against the restraints and I'm tempted to move my legs but I leave them where they are so he'll have me the way he wants to have me.

I remember him inside me, I remember his thickness, his heat, his weight and I sob in need.

It's getting too much and I know I'm hard again, that I've recovered enough, oh sweet McQueen I want him to master me, to pin me down, to override everything and make me shatter in his hands.

The lightest of strokes against my knee and I go still, my chest is heaving, and I strain to have him touching me, he strokes the knee again and I thump my head back on the bed.

Finally.

But he stops.

He leaves me, he torments me and I thrash on the bed opening my legs even further.

A tap on my knee and I grunt at the teasing bastard.

Shuddering on the bed I wait for him and he rewards my patience with a stroke on my knee. I never knew it could be so erotic. Moaning louder I wait and he starts to draw on my knee, it's so good, just his touch alone is driving me crazy.

Slowly, oh so slowly his finger begins to dance and dart from my knee to my inner thigh and back again. Over and over he does it and my skin becomes so sensitised to him it's like fire skimming over me, fire that pools down into my groin and only he can quench it.

Hot, I'm so hot and I know I'm sweating too, I don't care, we'll be much more sweaty before he's done with me.

Another finger touches my other knee and it triggers something inside of me, that part of me that can't resist him and I start to shatter under his tantalizing caresses.

Bit by bit the muscles in my legs relax and it flows through all of me, until I'm laying there in a boneless heap, my legs are now so wide open I know I'll feel it in the morning and I just don't care.

Hands tug the plug from me and then I'm laying there open for him, ready for him and I whimper when I feel the bed dip, a hand touches my thigh and then he's pressing against me and he glides into me, claiming me.

The roughness of the hair on his legs rubs against my legs, legs he's recently run feather light fingers over and its so good I clamp my legs onto him wanting more from him.

His body moves over mine and he settles himself onto my frame, I moan at the heat, the friction, the weight in all the right places, each deep breath he takes, the vibrations from his groans, his face nuzzling into my neck, the puffs of air that tickle my neck and ghost over the hollow of my ear, and I'm still blind, deaf and helpless.

Picking a gentle tempo he almost rocks in and out of me, his hands shift me a little here, and a little there and then he thrusts back in and I see stars as I cry out uselessly against the gag.

A hot, hard mouth starts to kiss it's way along my shoulder and then it clamps down, he's marking me, biting me, sucking my skin. He brushes my prostate again and again, he bites me again and again.

Drowning in him I turn my head and indulge the only other sense I have left, apart from touch, which he's ramped up to almost unbearable levels of pleasure. Burying my nose in his neck and hair I breathe him in and let him take his pleasure out on me, I let him dominate and master me and like a switch is thrown I can lay back and just let go.

Speeding up he pounds into me and I'm so close the only thing that's helping me is the earlier orgasm and then his hand is around me, encouraging me, and I join back in digging my feet in his legs as I wiggle so that he's ramming himself deeper and I tighten my internal muscles.

Unable to stop myself I fight the tingling inferno that's building up, I need to wait for him to say I can and then his hips are bucking informing me that he's really close. One last thrust and he spasms inside me, it hurtles me over the edge and I climax in his hand as I squeeze him and I mentally throw myself at his feet in supplication as pleasure causes my brain to temporarily shut down.

Coming too I'm aware of him lifting up and off of me and pulling out, grunting I l lay sprawled and wreaked. Hands undo the chains holding me down, they take the buds from my ears, the gag from my sore mouth where I bit down on the gag, and my eyes are freed to gaze up at him and I smile dreamily.

"Love you," he whispers, "So fucking much, you're the best thing to ever happen to me Kurt," his kiss on my mouth is soft and loving.

Cleaned up with a washcloth I roll to my side and wait for him, then he's cuddling me in the rainbow coloured dark.

Drifting off I smile and I know I'm the most loved boyfriend in the world, nothing can ever go wrong because we're together.

"Hmm, babe, you're amazing," he kisses my nose, "I get to win my hockey match on Wednesday, not that we need to, we're in the finals," I didn't know that but I push it to one side happy for my master. "Friday we will kick ass at the Championships, I'm gonna dance with you all night and then we are gonna do some celebrating of our own, with those muddy sweaty uniforms and I really want to rip yours off. Saturday we're going walkies. And Sunday I thought you might like some more girl time."

Humming contentedly I fall asleep, there's something wrong about what he said but I can't put my finger on it, I doubt it's anything serious, this is David he's the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	57. Chapter 57

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the upcoming Sunday is Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a new shipment of Plot (Plot stares at the giant heart and plots to make it Plot's). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Staring at the calendar hanging on the side of the kitchen counter I know what was wrong with David's little declaration last night.

This Sunday is Valentine's Day.

I've even marked it with a giant heart, there's no way anyone can miss that.

He wanders into the kitchen and goes to sit at the table where I've laid his breakfast out for him, clearing my throat I point to the calendar, "David don't you want to put everything on the calendar so we don't miss anything," I hint and stand back.

Busying myself washing a few things up I wait for him to mention Sunday but the chair moves and he says, "Hey babe you eating or not?"

Confused I sit and have my breakfast, David's in a good mood and thanks me for a great meal, he offers to wash up and I go and brush my teeth.

Sneaking into the kitchen while he brushes his teeth I check out the calendar confident he's realised his mistake. And there on the fourteenth bold as you please is, Kurt – girls, Dave – Z video games, and he's put a smiley face next to it.

Stepping back a little I squint at the calendar and the giant red heart does stick out, I know David's not colour blind, so I frown not understanding why he isn't planning something for our first official out and dating Valentine's Day.

Maybe it's because I've mentioned that it's just a day and a badly planned commercialised rip off for anyone dumb enough to buy into it?

He drives us to school and he's humming quietly to himself.

Almost absently he drops me off at my locker with the lovebirds of Sam and Mercedes who are gazing adorably at each other. Getting my things together I smile at them, they really are cute, if a little over the top.

"Morning," I say brightly and they give me a quick welcoming look and then they wrap themselves up in each other again. "So what are you two up to this weekend?" I try again.

Mercedes giggles, "Sam's taking me out aren't you?"

"Absolutely," he gets a panicky look, "I hope you like it."

"Will you be there?" She asks him.

"Yeah," he says slowly not sure where she's going with that.

"Then it'll be perfect," she reassures him and they kiss, just a quick peck but I think my blood sugar levels just went off the charts.

Sam walks us to our classes and I happily flit into mine just to escape them, I love Mercedes and I'm so happy for her but there is only so much sweetness I can take in one hit, so I get my pens out and prepare to take notes.

Calmer I wait and spot Tina and Mike, they walk me to my next class and I get to hear all about their amazing and sweet Valentine's Day plans. They're going to go to a ball to dance the night away. Apparently Mike had some problems with his parents but now things are all right and they're going too.

I get another shot of over the top sweetness and hurry into class.

Noah and Blaine walk me to Glee so I think I'm relatively safe, but it seems Noah's taking his fake boyfriend responsibilities seriously and they're going out to a movie, then to dinner, or in this case to junk food, then back to the Berrys'.

Noah's really excited it about it, "Dude, dating a dude is awesome, he gets my type of film, he wants the same kinda food, he thinks I'm ripped and my guns are amazing," Blaine rolls his eyes at that, "And since we're not getting naked there's no pressure on the Puckerone to rock his world."

"Which I'm sure you could totally do," Blaine teases him and I have to gag slightly at the testosterone driven sweetness happening to them too.

Sauntering into Glee I look out for Quinn who's the only unattached Glee kid at the moment but she's smiling and as I drift over to the knot of girls I discover that Lee, the boy who used to like Mercedes, ended up in a science project with Quinn last week, they argued the entire time, this is Quinn after all, and she's asked him out. It took a bit of persuading as he thought she was making fun of him, but now our little Q has herself a Valentine's Day date with a real live boy.

Which leaves just me.

Oh and Alistair but he's going out of town this weekend with his parents.

Mr Schue bounces in and after yesterday's debacle with Finn and Blaine he's back on track, he wants us to sing love songs to the person who means the most to us.

And then my significant other is there and we go to lunch, everyone's talking about their plans and being a little over the top, when David's asked about his plans for this Sunday I hold my breath and wait in anticipation.

"Nah I'm hanging out with Z, gonna catch up on our gaming," David says, "I thought Kurt could hang out with the girls but I guess he could always volunteer to watch the kids so Mr and Mrs H could go out instead."

Feeling like I want to slam my head on the table top repeatedly I'm waiting for the girls to all protest and prod him into doing something romantic but they all nod and go back to their plans.

Scowling at my stupid salad, I take a bite of the stupid celery and munch mechanically. Eyeing up Mercedes' plate I wonder where I can get a WHOLE cheesecake because what's the use of keeping myself so damned attractive when my master won't even take me out for Valentine's Day?

Sulking I let Finn and Rachel take me to class and as usual Rachel's telling Finn what they'll be doing, I struggle to hold onto my dinner as all the syrupy lovey dovey cooing is getting on my last nerve.

Glowering for the rest of the day I stomp into practice and get ready to run around a stupid muddy field kicking a stupid silly ball between the stupid posts, while idiotic, knuckle-dragging Neanderthals will hit each other and romp in the mud.

Glaring at the ball I take my frustrations out on it and yes I can feel the pull on my legs from last nights little game and it only makes things worse.

"DUDE!" Jackson ends up yelling at me, "Slow down man, save it for Friday, we can't keep up with you."

Forced to go slower I'm in a foul mood when we're released from this hell to go and shower. The guys are backslapping and really bonding as I skulk into my stall and water jets pummel my body. Seething I try and make myself smile but I catch sight of Hyde who smirks and blows me a kiss, if only I had a football right now, I'd kick it at him.

Dressed I have to wait impatiently for David to come over to me, so I sit and do my nails. The wonderful art Tina so painstakingly did for me is intact, only one nail is very slightly chipped but I can work around it easily enough.

Jocks start to fill the room up and all they can talk about is Valentine's Day.

Damn you Valentine's Day.

David wanders in and we can finally escape all this horrible sickly sweetness except he's determined to hang around and talk to the jocks who are dumb, sweaty, meatheads.

There are only so many times I can check my nails out and shape them so I put my nail file away and out of sheer boredom go to my locker and get my things out ready to go home, I put them all near David and then I go to get David's too.

I hope he's going to get the hint but he's talking to Artie and Mike. It's nice that they're getting on so well, but I'm getting hungry, I've had a bad day and I want to go home.

Eventually David finishes and we go home, but more jocks and my idiot brothers surround us. I sort of get pushed to one side away from David who's leaning in and laughing with Finn. And my goof ball of a big brother is gazing adoringly at David who pats him on the arm and Finn looks like he could go out and slay dragons.

Then Sam's talking to David, then Noah and even a few of the other jocks as I stand there and resist tapping my foot.

Saying goodbye to the guys David grabs my hand and we go to the car, which he drives, and we go home and he opens the door and I saunter inside.

"So what's for dinner babe?" He asks.

"I'll check the fridge," I tell him with fake sweetness and wrench the door of the fridge open, and yes I know it's my turn to cook, even if our schedule has been a bit messed up and tomorrow night he has a hockey game to go to. So really I should be spoiling him a little.

Mollified I start making a simple dinner for him determined to fuss him and to drop hints about Valentine's so he knows I don't think it's a crass over hyped and cynical attempt to part us from our hard earned cash. I don't want a lot just some alone time with him, so we can both focus on being in love.

Humming I stir pots and then dish up his dinner for him. Primping a bit I call out to him and then he wanders into the kitchen and kisses me. Really I'm being overly dramatic, I just have to let him know how I feel.

"Babe that looks amazing you really spoil me, I'm so lucky to have you in my life," he praises me and I preen at him.

He washes up after dinner and we settle down to do homework, it's a bit more complicated than I was expecting so I don't notice the time. We get ready for bed and I'm not sure how to bring up the subject of Valentines.

In the bedroom I strip down and I'm going to go and do my nightly routine when I catch a snatch of him on the phone, he's standing and talking to someone in the kitchen, straining my ears I listen in.

"…Yeah so Sunday is still a go," it must be Azimio and I roll my eyes, maybe I'm making too big a thing about this, after all it is just a day and David spoils me every single day, maybe my Valentines to him could be a day off, a spoil yourself day. "No he doesn't have a freaking clue," I wonder who that could be? Probably someone in David's class who doesn't understand the lesson, and David's so smart I know it annoys me when people are deliberately ignorant around me. David laughs soft and I smile happily.

Sneaking down the hall I can hear him a bit clearer as I open the bathroom door quietly, I really don't mean to overhear, well not too much, and then he says, "God I hope he doesn't find out, but fuck it's kinda exciting to do it this way, did you see his face at lunch he really wanted to say something but he just ate his salad," David pauses as I freeze in surprise, no he can't mean me, can he? "No dude I totally get it, and the celery munching was so cute," he does mean me, I was the only one eating celery at lunch, my stomach drops to the floor.

David makes a few noises and then chuckles, "Leave him to me I'll pack him off to his dad's, the coast will be completely clear."

Stumbling to the sink in shock I stare at my paler than normal face, David's thinking of cheating on me on Valentine's Day!

Hurriedly scrubbing at my face I get water everywhere because my hands are shaking so badly, and I smear cream in all the wrong places unable to rub it in properly. Giving up I wipe most of it off and dump a towel on the floor to catch the rest.

Pretending everything's all right I hum as I leave the bathroom and David's just off the phone to his secret lover.

"Babe, honey you okay?" He asks me all concerned and I tremble and put my hand on my stomach.

"I just feel a little sick David," I tell him truthfully.

"Oh Angel," he pulls me into a hug and he always calls me those names, he only rarely calls me Kurt, I wonder if he's going to call whoever was on the end of the phone those names.

Then I mentally slap myself, there's a perfectly innocent explanation for all of this, I'm over reacting, I just have to calm down.

I'll talk to him. Conversation and communication are important in a relationship, I know that, and I'm a mature teen who's an adult, I can do this in a mature and adult way.

"Were you on the phone?" I ask innocently.

"Yep," see, he's being honest and not hiding anything so I relax, "Just Z about this weekend," and maybe they are going to sneak about and do weird boy stuff and eat junk food, so I relax further.

He tucks me into bed, "I'll just be a minute," he goes to use the bathroom.

I really don't know what makes me do it but I slip out of bed and over to his phone and I check his last call.

It's not Azimio.

In fact it's not someone I was expecting. I admit I thought for a second that Blaine or Noah might have caused him to stray, but this? Nope, this catches me completely unawares and I put the phone down hiding the evidence of my snooping.

Getting back into bed I curl up and I don't notice him come back until he's wrapped all around me, "Kurt. Babe you're fucking freezing," his hand rests on my forehead and he acts all caring.

"I'll be okay," I tell him hoarsely, because I suppose I will be, one day, I just can't process this right now.

"Babe, if you feel worse, or you're not better in the morning I'm taking you to the doctors," he tells me and I nod.

He's right I am cold and I lay shivering in his lying cheating arms wondering how in the world he and Finn managed to hook up.

Finn's still slightly homophobic.

And then it hits me, the signs I've been missing, how Finn came to me to ask to go on a double date with us instead of asking David, Finn smiling at David, David touching Finn's shoulder in Rachel's basement and Finn preening under his praise. The way Finn and David had been leaning into one another on the walk out of school.

Finn does have a lot of sub tendencies.

Rachel and Quinn have always been the ones in charge when they're in a relationship with Finn, why wouldn't he want the same but with someone he's seen takes such good care of me?

Turning it over and over in my mind I don't get a lot of sleep and I stare at the skittering rainbows from my nightlight hoping that this just means David wants Finn as a sub but he doesn't want to lose me too. I'm that needy and pathetic that I'd break down and share, I'd hate it, but I can't live without David.

Unless Finn is just going to be like Blaine and David will simply take care of him?

Or is it more, I mean I had a big crush on Finn and most of the girls do too. He's so nice and uncomplicated, what if David has started to fall for his easy charms and good looks?

David's shown how much he likes taking care of people, and frankly Finn needs to be looked after. They'd be perfect for each other.

It's not until three in the morning that I start to drift off, I still don't know what to do. Tomorrow night, well tonight now, I guess, I'll have dinner at Dad's so I'll try and observe Finn and I will I try and work out what's going on.

And I'll dress to impress David, I'll be extra submissive and sweet to him, I'll try and remind him of how much he loves me, what an amazing sub I am and how much he wants to keep mastering me.

Rolling over I snuggle into him, I'm going to fight for him, I'll share if I have to but I'm not losing him that easily.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Oh come on you knew it couldn't be sweetness and light for Kurt all the time… MWAHAHAHAHA (cough) sorry couldn't resist.


	58. Chapter 58

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the upcoming Sunday is Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a new shipment of Plot (Plot shimmies and twists). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

"Kurt," my master's voice is soft and gentle in my ear, "Babe? Time to wake up."

Blinking up at him I wince at the headache I've got and shiver a little in cold, I may have also grunted at him a bit too.

"Hey sleepyhead," he smiles at me, "How you feeling?"

Confused for a second it all comes rushing back I shift on the bed and somehow we bang heads, "Ow," I complain.

"Dude," He sits up and rubs his head, "Angel do you want to stay home? I can run you round your dad's if you don't want to stay home alone."

Panicking I mentally flail and then say, "Actually David I'm sure I'll feel better as the day goes on," and there's no way I'm leaving him alone with Finn. In the light of day an affair seems laughable, Finn wouldn't be interested, maybe it's just a really intense bromance?

David's hand rests on my forehead, "Well you feel warmer, but make sure you wrap up nice and warm today, I made you some breakfast I'll go and get it for you."

I'm being silly, David wouldn't cheat on me, he's not made that way, he loves me, he's proved over and over how much he loves me. Maybe Finn's having problems with Rachel and turned to David for help, or Finn's planning a surprise for Rachel and David hasn't told me because he doesn't want me to lose my temper with Rachel at some point and just tell her.

There are so many innocent and perfectly reasonable explanations I just have to patient and all will become clear. And David can still have a nice Valentines with his brother and not have to worry about me at all. And Dad and Mama Carole can have some alone time and I refuse to think about anything more than hold handing between them.

David brings me my breakfast and I nibble slowly at it all until I'm full again. I'm still a bit queasy but I'm quickly feeling better. There, see, the drama queen in me is under control now.

We quickly get ready for school and I help him get his kit ready, well I help him double check his kit for hockey. I keep forgetting that when I'm in Glee he's been at hockey practice so that he can spend after school practicing football.

I'll be glad when it's all over and he can have a proper rest.

At school he drops me at my locker where Mercedes and Sam are gazing cutely at each other again. Pretending to rummage in my locker I watch David walk away and then suddenly Finn is there.

Alert and paying them all my attention I bite my lip when David lets Finn carry his school bag, but I tell myself it's because David's arms are full of his hockey kit. Then Finn leans closer and David smiles at him.

Oh sweet McQueen.

I'm jumping to conclusions, that's all, David loves me, he does, and I trust him, I do. I really, really do. But this is Finn we're talking about the doofus is adorable and helpless, while David is smart and protective.

Great now I've made myself feel sick again.

Sitting in class I doodle and worry and tell myself to behave and just wait, the teacher asks me a question and I jump when she's standing right by my desk, "Sorry I'm just feeling a bit sick," I tell her.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" she asks me, I don't normally fake any illness and I'm rarely ill, she seems genuinely concerned.

"I'll be fine," I smile crookedly and she lets it go though she keeps glancing at me during the lesson, as do most of the jocks, which is weird, I'm starting to get used to the football jocks interfering in my life but one of them is a hockey jock, and I think one is on the track team.

Released from my lesson I wait for my next escort but David turns up phone in hand and looking concerned, he pulls me to one side, "Babe, I got a message from Z saying someone had said you weren't feeling well, you wanna go home?" His hand rests on my forehead again, "You're cold again, do you want my jersey?"

"I'm okay, " I blatantly lie to him, "Just still a bit sick, I'm sure it'll pass."

"Hmm," he eyes me up, "Well I was going to pack you off to your dad's tonight anyway, I don't know what time I'm gonna be home," his words are the same as last night's when he was talking to Finn and I freeze under his hand, "Babe don't be like that, I really don't want you home alone if you aren't feeling well, I'm sure your dad, Carole and your bros will all fuss you, and I'll know exactly where you are, all wrapped up safe and sound."

When he puts it like that I relax and get ready to scout out Finn and maybe get him on his own tonight, he'll ramble away and I'll be able to pick up so much from him, then I can stop winding myself up and laugh about what an idiot I'm being.

"Okay," I say softly belatedly remembering my promise to be a good sub for David.

He holds my hand and drops me off at my next lesson and I smile as he walks away when Finn appears from thin air and I narrow my eyes as my stomach rolls, gagging I go and sit down my knees not wanting to support me properly anymore.

I make it through my lesson, but only just.

Finn's there to walk me to Glee, "So bro you're staying over tonight? Awesome."

"Yes David said I had to stay, he's making sure I'm nice and safe, because he loves me so much," I know I'm over doing it but this is Finn.

The dumbo nods, "Yeah, he does," and he gets a goofy happy look on his face that makes my stomach kick. "Bro!" The idiot's all concerned and I still can't make myself believe that they'd cheat, but then Finn got Quinn to cheat last year and they ended up with mono, mainly because of Santana, but still mono.

"I'm okay," I lie again and lean weakly against a locker trying to calm my stomach down.

At the choir room David's waiting for me, and he hurries over, "Kurt, babe you're not getting any better, I'm taking you home."

"Dude he nearly puked in the hallway, he's not good," Finn's hand is on my shoulder.

"Thanks for looking out for him," David smiles at Finn who beams and I snort, as David pulls me closer, "Babe you gonna be okay for the ride home?"

"I can come too," Finn volunteers, "I'll sit in back with him, carry the bucket or something."

"Finn, thanks," and David's smile gets bigger as the goof ball beams brighter and while I'm not convinced they're having an affair I'm still not leaving them alone together.

"That's fine," I grind out, "I'm sure David can cope, he doesn't need your help Finn."

"Kurt," my master barks out, "Babe I know you're not feeling well but that's fucking rude, your brother's just trying to help…"

"Himself," I mutter.

"What?" They both say and look at each other acting innocent and confused.

"Kurt," David's voice is deeper and more demanding, "What's wrong, talk to me."

Stepping back a pace I settle my bag on my hip and fuss so I don't have to look at him.

"Kurt," my master's getting annoyed with me and my headache's back in full force, "Kurt talk to me, what's the matter?"

It sounds so stupid, but I blurt it out forgetting where I am, "I don't want you hanging around Finn."

"Why?" David's confused and Finn looks like I've just stabbed him in the back.

"Because he's adorable and sweet and needs looking after. He's so easy to like and he's so nice, and everyone else seems to fall in love with him because he's Finn," I'm full on babbling now and trembling as my master's face shuts down and he starts to scowl at me. "And you're you, you're so strong and dependable and loyal and loving and sweet and amazing and the best thing that could ever happen to anyone. You love me so much, you're the best boyfriend in the world why wouldn't anyone want you for their own?"

If anything David goes absolutely still and I pant in the silence, he stares me out and I crack under the weight of it, "And yesterday you said I had to have a girls day on Valentines and I just want to spend it with you and you're going to spend it with Azimio, which I completely understand, you can have a down day without me and I'll be really good and look after the kids and everything."

Rambling I keep going even though I know I need to shut up right now, "And then last night I heard you talking in the kitchen and you laughed about me not knowing anything and you said it was Azimio and I checked your phone anyway and it was Finn, and I know there must be a reasonable explanation but I don't know what it is."

Pointing at Finn who's lost and can't keep up with the conversation, "And then today you and Finn have been hanging out a lot and he's damn cute and I've been really worried and…" I trail off at the furious expression on David's face, he's really angry with me.

Falling to my knees I crawl on the floor, making sure my head is down submissively, all the way to his feet and then I tell him, "I'm sorry David, I'm really sorry."

Huddling at his feet I wait for him to speak, but all I get is his hand in my hair and he yanks me steadily to my feet and tips my head back, it pulls at my hair and my eyes flutter closed at how good it feels to be man handled by him this way.

"Open your eyes," he commands and I do as he tells me.

He's staring into my eyes and he's coldly distant, I can feel the tremor in his hand that betrays how upset he is.

"Kurt, I am so freaking mad at you right now. You are the absolute centre of my whole fucking universe, everything I do is for you, to make you happy, to give us a future. You are the one I think about when I go to sleep and when I wake up. My life was a shitty screw up until you came and helped set me free," he takes a big breath.

"And I can't believe you thought I'd cheat on you. I don't want anyone the way I want you, I love you. Yes Finn is adorable in his own way but he really isn't my type and one day he's gonna be my bro for real."

Glaring at me David continues, "At least you mentioned how much you know I love you and you believe I'm a good boyfriend. But fuck it babe when were you gonna talk to me about what you thought was going on with me and Finn?"

Something must show in my face because he growls, "I don't frecking believe it, you were gonna hide it from me weren't you!" He shakes me gently, "Kurt I asked you when you were gonna tell me," he snarls.

"Never," I bite out knowing it will make it worse.

"For Christ sake you little drama queen," he face palms and rubs his face. Sighing he lets me go and steps back, "After everything we've been through, and you still shut me out, you still hide things from me." He makes a frustrated sound and runs his fingers through his hair even as I feel warm tears run down my face.

"God Kurt, why do you do this to me?" He reaches a hand out to me, "Aren't I there for you? Am I pushing you away when you need me? What the fuck am I doing that's so wrong that you won't even freaking talk to me?" He yells and I shake, wanting to go back to last night and do it all over again, to be a good sub, to go to my dom and tell him that I'm worried, that I want Valentine's Day with him.

"I really thought we were getting somewhere, you've been texting me, and you even wrote that note to me, okay it was once, but it felt good, like I was doing something right, that you trusted me," that one hurts and I sob out loud, "But you don't do you? You just don't fucking trust me at all."

Turning on his heel he walks to the door, "You go home to your dad's tonight and you really think about what the fuck is holding you back, because tomorrow you and me are gonna have a nice long talk, you won't even be cold as the space heater's gonna be on," and I know he's going to strip me down naked and he'll chain me to the bar he'll suspend from the garage roof, he won't let me go until I let him in.

"Until then you don't talk to me because I'm really struggling with my temper and I never want to hurt you," he walks out and I wrap my arms around myself knowing I've really messed up this time.

A loud crash from the corridor and David's yelling, "Get the fuck out of my face you fucking bastard," David doesn't come back but Hyde wanders past the choir room door, he's putting his hands in his pockets and he smirks at me.

I am so not in the mood to deal with him so I shuffle over to a seat away from the other Glee kids and blow my nose trying to stop myself sobbing, but my master has just ripped a lot of my defences away and I can't seem to stop crying.

"Boo?" Mercedes is there and her arm is wrapped around me, I resist her but then I'm curled in her arms and silently crying my eyes out as she soothes me and rubs my back for me. "Oh Kurt," she murmurs and then whispers into my ear, "Dave was sneaking about with Finn because he's helping Finn with his Valentine's surprise for Rachel and we're all helping Dave with his Valentine's surprise for you."

It doesn't help, it only makes it worse because there was an innocent explanation, and I over reacted, again.

"Um," Mr Schue seems lost and doesn't know what to do.

"I got it," Noah walks over and grabs my hand, "Come on bro we're going to the nurse, you can calm down and have a nap or something," he tugs me to my feet and I blindly follow him.

He spins something to the nurse who lets us pasts and then I'm sprawled out on a bed, still crying. "Okay that's gotta stop," there's a hardness in his voice. "Crying about it ain't gonna fix this one bro. You need to man up, or sub up, to this. Dave needs you bro."

"I hurt him," I wail and a hand rubs circles on my back.

"Yeah you did," and I wince but he isn't finished, "I get why you'd think anyone would want in his pants because the guy is one hell of a dom," and that makes me look at Noah, "But he's made it damn clear there is only one sub for him and that's you. So you use this time to start working on what he wants from you, which is to find out why you shut him out when you need him the most. Then you take your punishment and work harder at being a good sub to him."

"'Kay," I whisper brokenly.

"Good, now, wash your face and rest for a bit," he helps me wash my face and helps me onto the bed. "I'll see you tonight," he tells me and starts walking away.

"Noah?" I call out.

"Yeah?" He turns back.

"Thank you, and…" this is hard for me, "Maybe you'll help me tonight, to write some of it down for David?"

My brother thinks about it and nods, "Okay, but you gotta do the work, it has to come from you, you can bounce stuff off me and I'll tell you if I think you're bullshitting."

With that he leaves me and with a goal in mind I start to calm down a bit. I'm over reacting again, going from one extreme to the other. The nurse even gets me some hot soup, it's the vending rubbish but it helps my stomach to stop doing flip flops.

Dozing off for half an hour I wake up and my headache's starting to go, I'm still tired and emotionally drained but the pit of worry is greatly reduced, now I only have to survive trial by David.

Digging a notepad out of my bag I find an empty one and decide to turn it into my David book. I try and jot down ways to communicate with David, the obvious ones are easy; talking to him, texting him, writing to him, emailing him, singing to him. And then I write down 'diary'.

I could keep a diary.

One David can read every single day. One I can tell him everything I'm feeling because it's a diary, it's easy to use, to update, I used to have one as a kid but some of the other boys read it and made my life even more of a living hell.

Pleased with my idea I flip to the back and start writing yesterday's diary entry and then I move on to today's, well everything so far today. Hopefully this is something David will approve of and it will help with my problem of opening up to him. I'll even start one from as far back as I can remember so David will know everything about me.

Feeling much better I want to tell him about it now, but he's forbidden me to talk to him. Wracking my brains I remember his comment about texting him so I send a quick one apologising to him and telling him I'll work on my communication problem and that I love him so very much.

He doesn't text back and I swallow the hurt from that because I have deserved it, he probably won't read it until after tonight's game anyway, he'll be able to take his temper out on the opposing team, and then he'll be in a much more forgiving mood.

I'm really not looking forward to being punished but I know he'll be fair, more than fair and I'll feel better afterwards and he'll help me open up to him more too.

The nurse lets me go to lessons and I scurry along and take a seat, the teacher fusses me a little and the jocks all stare at me, but I take notes and then I go to my next lesson unescorted, I guess the guys think I'm still in the nurse's office.

After last period I dither about what to do. Where do I meet my brothers so they can take me home? Lifting my phone up I smile when the phone beeps and I have a message from David.

Taking a deep breath I open it and it says, "Auditorium. Now."

I do a little dance, he can't be that mad at me now. Dodging in and out of the other kids all heading home I battle against the flow as a hand flies out and grabs me.

Squeaking in surprise I smile when I see it's Finn, he's scowling at me and it doesn't suit him, "Dude you are supposed to go straight home."

I show him David's text to prove I have a legitimate excuse, "Okay I'll walk you there then," and I make better headway with him leading the way.

The school quickly empties and it's just us, "I'm really sorry Finn," I scuff my feet, I hate admitting I'm wrong.

"I still can't believe you thought we'd cheat on you," he stops and stares at me giving his big puppy eyes and I can't look him in the face. "We all felt so bad about letting you down when we found out about you two that we wanted to do something special for you, and then when Dave came to us for help, well we went along with it. Plus he came up with the idea for mom and Papa Burt too, they've not had alone time either."

My plan of letting him talk works and I nod now and again and find out the whole plan from Finn. David is treating me to a spa day. He and Dad put their heads together and Mama Carole and I are going to be pampered while the guys try out the wave pool, the archery, and the quad bikes there. David's even paying for me to have two treatments of my choice. Then David and I are coming home, after a lovely evening meal, to supervise the house while Dad and Mama Carole stay the night and have some alone time.

It's a lovely plan and I give a watery smile to Finn who then tells me all about how David was going to get me to Dad's as Mercedes and Tina go through my things to pack my swimming trunks and a nice evening outfit for the romantic dinner at the spa.

The rest of the Glee kids were going to turn up 'by accident' and serenade us before Dave totally sprung the awesome surprise on me, hence Mr Schue wanting us to sing our favourite love songs so they'd know what it was and could sing it for us.

"So you feel better now dude?" He asks and I nod, feeling much worse about destroying David's romantic plans for us.

"Thank you Finn, I'm still sorry I suspected you, I just really love David a lot," I smile at my 'big' brother and then wonder if I can use the 'I'm taller than you so I'm the bigger brother' thing on Blaine, maybe even Noah.

"Yeah well, at least you think I'm adorable," he grins at me adorably then frowns, "Even if Puck is calling me adorkable, and I don't get it when he laughs."

I spend the rest of the walk trying to explain it, and then Finn goes, "Shh," really loudly, "I'll leave you here bro," he whispers loudly enough to be heard in outerspace, "that way you and Dave can have some make up cuddling, dude do not tell me the details, text me when you want picked up so Dave can go to hockey."

"Okay," I whisper back and he tiptoes down the corridor and then starts running.

Shaking my head I skip to the auditorium doors and then get myself in the right submissive mood. Pushing open the doors the whole place is pitch dark apart from a single spotlight shining down on the stage.

The door closes behind me and I call out, "David! I'm here." I wait for him and I hear something lock on the door. Jumping I stand still and wait for him.

Big hands grab my upper arms and it hurts a lot when he digs his fingers in, this is really going to leave marks, and it's not like David at all, "David, red, ow, red, that really hurts."

The safe word doesn't work, if anything the grip gets tighter and I hiss in pain.

On stage someone walks into the spot light, "Hey Hummel," Hyde smirks at me and my blood runs cold, he waves a very familiar looking phone, "Your boyfriend really should take better care of his things, anyone can lift them off of him."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

And a cliffhanger, sorry…

Also I can't work out if I should apologise for the chapter before, everyone has partly guessed that Kurt was overreacting, that David wouldn't cheat. So it's either really bad writing on my part, or you're all brilliant. I'm going with the latter, give yourselves a pat on the back, you did good. But did you guess this plot twist?


	59. Chapter 59

**TRIGGER WARNINGS** – Sorry but this one is a bit intense compared to earlier chapters, so all Trigger Warnings are the bottom of the page, please scroll all the way there if you have any triggers.

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the upcoming Sunday is Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and yet more Plot (Plot hangs around). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

"Tyler," Hyde says smiling nastily, "Why don't you bring our guest up here on the stage, he loves the limelight so much, I wouldn't want him to miss anything."

The Neanderthal minion gripping my arms starts walking forward and I do my best to slow him down. Grunting in my ear he keeps going and I battle him so we're moving at a tortuously slow crawl.

Hyde doesn't seem to be in any hurry and if anything he's enjoying my futile efforts. What he doesn't know is that my brothers are waiting for me, somehow I have to stall these idiots long enough for my brothers to find me.

I've faced down the bullies in this school all on my own, surely I can do this, can't I?

Though I admit Hyde scares me, he scares as much as Gabriel, David's brother, does. They are the two people in the world I never want to be left alone with, especially at their nonexistent mercies.

The hands that are gripping my arms are digging in to the flesh so hard I'll be marked for days if not weeks. They might feel like they're made out of steel but I keep twisting and turning, I'm much more flexible than him, maybe I can wiggle free, all I need is some distance and I can use my phone to call for help.

All too soon we reach the stage and Tyler manhandles me up onto it step by step. What's sexy and liberating in David is scary and frightening with this boy.

Tramping down my terror I do my best to out stare Hyde who thinks it's hilarious.

Catching his breath the boy stands up straight and walks towards me, "God Kurt do you know how long I've been wanting to get you alone?"

Refusing to answer I stand there in silence, every second takes me closer to my bothers coming to look for me.

"Well?" Hyde asks looking angry.

A hand lashes out and he slaps me across the face, the sound is shockingly loud in the auditorium. Blinking through the pain and shock I just glare at him.

"I thought Dave would have taught you better than that," he hisses at me and then asks again, "Kurt how long do you think I've been wanting to get you alone?"

I turn my face away and control the urge to flinch when he lifts his hand again, "You will answer me," his face contorts in his rage and then he snaps out of it and smiles at me, somehow that's even more frightening than his rage.

Stepping back he never loses the happy smile. "I'm impressed. I've heard all the stories about what a tough little bitch you are. I've had to plan around all those jocks and teachers just to get to you. And Dave. I thought when his dad made him stay home I'd be rid of you but no, you just hang on like a damn burr I can't get rid of."

Reaching out his hand touches my face and now I do flinch as he caresses it gently, it's still tender from his earlier blow and I tremble against the boy holding me, I just want them to let me go.

"I wanted to kill you," Hyde says serenely like it's a normal topic of conversation. "I had it all planned out," this boy can't be right in the head. "I was going to get you here alone in the auditorium and then I was going to hang you." My blood runs cold at his words and the relaxed happy look on his face.

"I was going to tie you to a chair while I knotted the rope right in front of you," his eyes unfocus and I know he's running it through his head and enjoying it. "You'd beg the whole time, whining and whimpering, then I'd put the noose over your head and pull it so you couldn't slip out. Slowly I'd tug you up and you'd kick and fight and struggle. I'd be able to watch the life drain out of you until you swung back and forth on the rope."

He gives a shuddering breath and I think it turned him on.

"You're insane," I tell him and my fear levels jump sky high. I really want my brothers to turn up right now.

"No, I'm free," he strokes my face again and even David at his most grief stricken and crazy wasn't this bad. David always made sure it was in public, he kept our encounters brief, he never held me against my will and got off on telling me how he was going to kill me, even when he threatened to kill me it was all bluff on his part, it's not all bluff on Hyde's part.

"Leave me alone," I try for a calm voice but it comes out squeaky and afraid, damn you puberty why couldn't you have given me a deeper voice even for just five minutes? "You need professional help, let me go and we'll find you a nice doctor to go to," this time I'm calm and reasonable.

"No," and Hyde laughs again, "I don't need help, I've already got all the help I need and damn if it doesn't feel good."

Grasping my face he turns me so I have to look at him and then he kisses me. Its soft and gentle and I want to vomit in his face. He doesn't try to put his tongue in my mouth and I struggle to get away from him but it's useless.

They may have my arms pinned but I'm the kicker on the football team and in my struggles I've twisted enough that I can ram my knee up into his groin, then as he doubles over I use Tyler to keep me steady and I kick push Hyde away from me.

Collapsing into a ball of agony on the stage Hyde doesn't make a sound and Tyler growls and shakes me, "What that fuck did you do to him you little queer bitch?"

My teeth are rattling in my head so I can't answer him, not that I would but Hyde wheezes out, "Stop. No. Leave him."

Obediently Tyler stops and Hyde lays there for a few minutes waiting for the pain to subside. I'm happy to wait. In fact he can take as long as he wants to recover and I hope it hurts.

When Hyde does move I wait for the retaliation but he only laughs. It's chilling and I shiver in Tyler's grip. "Oh Kurt, are you cold?" Hyde asks me. "No matter you'll be warm enough, I'll make sure of that. I suppose that's why the jocks all gave you a girl's name, do you know they call you Faith behind your back?"

Stunned I stare at him.

"No? You didn't know did you. Yes they've clearly decided you're a sweet little girl in a boy's body, and I think they're right. The packaging is all boy but you're really a girl, a good little girl too," sitting up a bit he winces, "And good little girls don't give it up for just anyone, no wonder you kicked me, don't worry you'll learn it's alright to give it to me my little china doll."

Oh sweet shades of Versace, please don't let him mean he wants to have sex with me, he's homophobic, he's a bully, and he's clearly dangerously unhinged.

"Hyde what the fuck?" At least Tyler didn't know either.

"What?" The boy asks.

"Dude I thought we were just gonna rough him over a bit, you never said anything about killing him or…" he trails off and says, "Sorry dude but it sounded like you wanna fuck him."

My stomach lurches at his crude words.

"I do," Hyde's back to being calm and peaceful. "Or more accurately I'm going to rape him," I try and shrink back into Tyler, "Over and over and over again until he learns to love it and he'll smile at me beg me to fuck him."

Shaking my head I whimper, "No…"

"It's alright my little china doll," and it's like he's trying to reassure me, "It'll be just like Dave was with you, it might be a bit rough and painful to start with and I'm ready for the fighting and screaming but in time you'll come to love me just like you do Dave and then you'll stay with me forever. I'll paint the most beautiful bruises all over that wonderful pale skin, I'll wring screams that would shame an angel from your body."

Standing up he wobbles and grips his groin, "Ow that really hurt Kurt, it's nice to know how strongly you'll guard your virtue, and I've seen you with Dave you're such an obedient little thing, I can't believe he didn't tell you about his Valentine's plans, and you just wanted to be with him," Hyde's strangely sympathetic. "I'll never do that to you Kurt, you'll always be my number one, I'll never mess around with whores and sluts, I'm sticking to good girls like you."

"Shit," Tyler mutters in my ear.

"Then you're going to be disappointed," I tell Hyde and hope he doesn't go back to hanging me, "I already have a boyfriend and as you've already pointed out I'm a good boy, I won't cheat on him."

If anything Hyde seems pleased with my answer, "I know Kurt, that's why I have tape to bind you and a place to stash you. Dave will search for you, he's understandably attached to his little sex toy. And I'm ready to start your re-education to be my good little girl. He's done most of the work already, the man's a genius, I mean how many people could get Kurt Hummel to submit the way you do and not break you."

Impressed Hyde staggers a little, "Even Gabe can't believe how good you are. You have one hell of a reputation and he's so jealous that Dave gets you and his dad's attention. And now he's gotten himself a new bitch to break I'll snatch you first and have you to myself."

Pushing back into Tyler's body I stammer, "G…Gabriel? You mean Gabriel Karofsky?"

His whole face lights up, "Yeah, the guy is amazing, he's taught me so much, I mean, really, trying to hang you? How pointless is that? Fucking you every single day, and getting you to serve me on your knees and knees is so much better…"

Tiling his head he stares at me, "Are you afraid of Gabe little china doll?"

I don't have to fake the frantic nod.

"It's okay I'll make it clear to him that you belong to me and that I won't share," and the guy clearly doesn't under Gabriel in anyway shape or form, Gabriel's a monster. "And if he lays a finger on you I'll simply kill him, and then everything he owns will be mine," or maybe he does understand him but he's acting as much of a monster as Gabriel is.

Hyde frowns, "Maybe you're right, Gabe can be a bit funny about things, he has no sense of timing, he always rushes." Shaking his head he says, "Like with Chastity, I know she's just a fucking useless whore, but when we raped her and she struggled he beat the shit out of her. I was enjoying her struggles, her screams, the begging she was doing. Once he'd finished hitting her she didn't move around as much just sobbed pathetically, it was hard to come in her slack pussy after that. I ended up leaving him to it, except he wanted to video doing some things to her so I had to hold his phone for him."

Horrified I'm frozen in place unable to process what he's just told me. An image of Chastity creeping along the hallway in pain, the way she'd clung to my hands, the look on Coach Sylvester's face.

"Don't worry little china doll, I've watched your lovely little body in the showers," and that's seriously creepy, "I've seen the marks Dave leaves on you, I know you like what he does to you, and look you're flushing again like a good little girl would," he smiles at me and I've moved far beyond being afraid of him and into stark mind numbing terror of him. "I'm going to learn how you like being tied up, and how you like him hitting you, and then when you're good and ready I'll rape you. Then I'll clean you up and we can fall asleep together just like lovers should do."

It's like a fairy tale love story to him. He's still smiling dreamily, "Now my little china doll do you know if there's any ice in this place, you kicked me really hard, my balls seriously hurt."

"I…In the back," I stammer at him, I just want him gone, "There's a…a kitchen, a mini one, we keep our drinks c…cold there."

"You are such a sweet little girl, telling me what I need to know, we're going to be so happy you and I," he leaves, moving slowly but surely to the back of the stage.

When he's out of sight I gaze up at Tyler who looks as horrified as I feel, if I'm Faith and Tyler's a jock I might be able to use this to my advantage. Widening my eyes and doing my best harmless impression I let my voice go more girly, "Tyler," I whisper and the boy jumps his hands automatically tightening on my arms, "Please Tyler, let me go, please, don't let him take me away. Tyler he'll hurt me, he'll…" I let tears fall from my eyes and struggle to control my fear, I have to use it, channel it, a sob falls, "…he'll rape me Tyler. Please Tyler, please I need you to let me go."

"I…" he's the one who's frozen and he stares down at me, "I… I didn't know, I swear, I thought we were just gonna beat you up. I wanted to wait until after the game so you could kick but then Hyde said now was perfect, he could get you alone, he really wanted to get you alone…"

Argh, I have to get the lump to focus, "Tyler, let me go, I believe you, I believe you didn't know what he really wanted. I'll tell anyone who asks that you were just doing this to get Hyde to show his hand, so you could step in and save me, you'll be a hero Tyler."

He's still stuck so I play dirty, I know about Faith because David told me, no one else knows that I know and now I know why the jocks have been acting so weird around me, though their protection leaves a lot to be desired. "Tyler, you must have heard the stories about Gabriel, you know how dangerous he is," Tyler jumps at the name. "Please Tyler don't let a boy that's like Gabriel take me away, don't let him hurt me, I know I'd rather die," and I know this is over the top but I gather all my acting skills, "Tyler, please you're not a bad man, you're not," just a homophobic idiot with a tiny primitive brain, "I swear I'll run away from Hyde and then if he chases me I might even end up on a road, and if I got hit by a truck," the boy flinches as I try and use Faith against him and how she died escaping Gabriel, "You wouldn't be able to save me when I died, you'd fail. Don't fail me, please Tyler, save me, save me from him."

"I…" he's torn, I can see it in his eyes, just a few more moments and he'll let me go free, it'll be all I need to call for help.

Those hands loosen on my arms and I get ready to run.

"Tyler," Hyde's voice is mocking, "The little china doll wants you to save her," the boy's standing there with a can of drink against his groin, "So what are you going to do Tyler," he sneers the name. "Don't forget if he gets away you'll be punished too, can you imagine what your old man would say to that, he wants to be so proud of his son, and his son will be in so much trouble, why the hell would he bother with a useless piece of shit like you. You know he's already thinking your brother's better than you, that you're a nothing and a nobody, a Lima Loser," the grip tightens on my arms and my heart sinks.

I'm not holding out on the hope Tyler does the right thing, but maybe my brothers can still ride to the rescue. And if I get out of this I'm writing in that damn diary and journal every single day, David will know everything I'm never hiding anything from him again.

"I…" Tyler says and he's not handing me over to Hyde just yet, can I dare to hope that he'll save me.

Both Hyde and me end up staring at the boy, waiting to see what he does, his eyes flick back and forth between us and he licks his lips nervously.

What will Tyler decide to do next?

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

**TRIGGER WARNINGS**: This one is going to touch on mentions of rape, beatings, abuse, violence, murder, death and generally not nice stuff.

And on that note I will give an evil chuckle and hope you enjoy the chapter, poor little Kurt…

Oh and thank you for all the reassurances that I'm not a terrible writer I just wrote Dave too well to fool you (well done all of you for not falling for my ploy and believing in Dave). Thank you all for the kind words.


	60. Chapter 60

TRIGGER WARNINGS – Sorry but this one is a bit intense again, so all Trigger Warnings are the bottom of the page, please scroll all the way there if you have any triggers.

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the upcoming Sunday is Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and too much Plot (Plot stalls). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Sixty**

"I..." Tyler seems to be stuck. He doesn't know what to do next, at least his hands are relaxing on my arms again, I just need him to let me go a bit more and I can break myself free from him.

Hyde seems more than happy to leave Tyler struggling with the predicament he's in and I have a horrible feeling that either way Tyler's going to get hurt. I know I should take the high road but a small part of me wants him to get hurt, the bigger part of me knows that's wrong.

We're left in a stand off.

And I have to remind myself that every second that ticks past means a second closer to my brothers getting curious and coming to find me, hopefully.

Abruptly Tyler lets go of me and it takes me a moment to realise, then I'm rooting around in my bag for my phone as I back away from them.

"I wish you hadn't done that," Hyde looks annoyed.

"Dude, roughing him up is one thing, the kid's been beat up enough times you'd think he'd learn not to be a damn homo," Any charitable thoughts I was having about Tyler vanish. "But what you wanna do to him? Man you really need help."

And then Tyler has his phone in his hand and he's pressing buttons as I'm still fumbling for my phone, "Z, don't hang up, I need help in the auditorium, Kurt's here, Hyde's locked all the doors, get someone with a key for the back entrances," he pauses, "Don't fucking argue you dick, no he's really here," not taking his eyes off Hyde Tyler waves the phone at me, "Hummel talk to him."

Darting forward I take Tyler's phone and hope this isn't some kind of trap, "Azimio?" I ask.

"Fuck. Snowflake?" I never thought I'd be so glad to hear his voice.

"Azimio, I'm stuck in the auditorium with Hyde and Tyler," I can hear the tremor in my voice.

"Dude, I'm gonna get help, can you get out?" He asks me.

"Tyler you said the doors are all locked?" I question the jock turned white knight.

"Yeah, I watched Hyde lock them and then he got me to padlock the main doors," he's backing up from Hyde who's still standing there watching us.

"I got that," Azimio says, "Shit who's got a fucking key?"

"Finn," I blurt and then dodge behind Tyler as I whisper, "He and my brothers are my ride home, they'll have keys, all the Glee kids do, David has mine though," and I wonder if David's left for his game yet, or if he can get to me in time.

"Shit, okay, trust D's game to get pulled forward, he's already on the ice for the second half," and my stomach sinks he's miles away from me.

"Azimio, please hurry, Hyde's crazy, he said he wanted to kill me, now he wants to kidnap me and do..." I'm not sure how to put this, "... Things to me, he thinks I'm a girl."

Silence and then I get a sarcastic reply, "Snowflake, you're girly, but you got junk, that motherfucker's really crazy. 'Kay, hang up, I need my phone for numbers, you stay away from him Kurt, you fucking hang in there, you've survived everything else thrown at you, you survive this, promise me," and the normally bullying jock sounds upset.

"I promise," and the phone goes dead in my ear as the tone to say he's hung up echoes over the line.

We reach the edge of the stage and I put my hand up and onto Tyler's back to let him know we're here. And Hyde's still just standing there.

"Hmm, my little china doll, I would say I'm disappointed but a good girl wouldn't just walk off with a stranger so I'll let it slide this once," that smile's creepy and it's getting on my nerves.

"Jesus Hyde," the smile's getting to Tyler too, "He's not a girl, he's a guy, a freaking gay one at that."

Hyde just looks disappointed at Tyler, "You don't understand, have you seen the way he acts around Dave, he's so good. He's obedient, loving, adoring, and even goes to gaming days when you can see he's not interested. He's into girly things, it's why he's so much weaker than us, girls are born that way. They need us to show them the way. It's not his fault he was born into the wrong body, I'm man enough to realise that I was wrong about him, why can't you open your eyes and really see him too?"

"I'm really not a girl," I hiss at him with a high-pitched voice, and that's not helping my case, or helping to get me out of here in one piece.

"Yes you are," and Hyde's convinced, "You're stuck in a boy's body, but you're already trying to be a girl with some of the things you wear..."

"Fashion is gender neutral," I bite off the insults I'd normally throw.

"It's okay Kurt, I'll get you nice dresses and you can keep house for me," I don't think he's really listening to me.

The madman in question walks slowly over to one side and picks up his backpack, fishing around he pulls out a roll of silver coloured tape and some scissors. Oh sweet gaga have mercy on me.

"Shit," Tyler hisses and steps to one side, he remembers to sweep me along behind him and he keeps us moving until we're on the other side of the stage.

Tossing the can of drink in one hand, Hyde bounces it up and down and then winds up to throw it at us, well at Tyler. As we're forced to duck out of the way Hyde rushes across the stage a maniacal look on his face.

This is similar enough to football practice that I automatically dodge out of Hyde's way. Tyler wasn't so lucky and as I reach the safety of the other side of the stage I stare at them wondering what's wrong.

They're just standing there.

I see the blood first, and the startled look on Tyler's face, the strange way he's holding himself, the frozen stiff way Hyde's in front of him and then Hyde steps back.

He stabbed him.

Hyde stabbed Tyler with the scissors.

For a second the room spins and I have to shake my head, the blood is so unreal, I'm used to seeing it on TV, it's different when it's real, it doesn't look so real, and I'm having trouble processing it.

People don't get stabbed in real life, they just don't.

"Tyler!" I scream his name and take a step closer.

Something snaps Tyler out of it and he stares at me, our eyes meet and he says, "Run!"

Run?

Why do I need to run?

And Hyde's almost there when my feet are moving on their own and get me to the other side of Brad's piano.

"What did you do?" I yell at Hyde even though the answer is fairly obvious.

"Little china doll," Hyde's face is dark and he's really enjoying this. "Anyone that gets in my way will have to be taken care of. And as Tyler's too weak to help me with you I'll have to move us out of state, find a nice little place somewhere else."

He lunges around the piano and I skip out of the way darting back to safety on the other side. "It's a pity really, Gabe had just shown me a lovely place we could be together. Did you ever watch Bambi?"

"What?" he's so calm and trying to have a conversation with me about our horror story life he's imagining.

"Bambi? You know the movie? With the little baby deer? Did you ever watch Bambi?"

As he's stopped moving I do the same and nod, "Um, yes?"

A big smile breaks out on his face, "Awesome, you really would love it there then, there are so many Bambi's and their mothers running around. They're really shy because Gabe, being a dick, tends to hunt them down and guts them while they're still twitching. Maybe if I kill Gabe they could come and see you every day."

This boy's so many sandwiches short of a picnic I can't understand how he's been able to cope in society without giving himself away. How can a monster like him walk around with us and we never noticed?

"Hmm, but because Azimio knows about us we'll have to run away instead," Hyde frowns and then smiles again, "I'll find you a new place with lots of Bambi's to play with, and you don't have to worry, I won't kill them like Gabe does, they'll be nice and safe from me."

Should I talk to him? Try and engage him in a conversation? Would that distract him and buy us more time, or will talking just encourage him and make him think I'm interested in him?

Tyler's slumped on the floor and has managed to get his hands on the wound it looks like he's applying pressure but not trying to take the scissors out. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Why didn't I take marital arts up? I could have karate chopped Hyde by now, I mean that's what they do in the movies and I can feel a hysterical giggle trying to escape. Or first aid? Why didn't I take more first aid lessons? I could be shouting out tips to Tyler.

Wait, hold that thought, maybe I still can.

Thumbing open Tyler's phone I have to take my eyes off of Hyde to scroll through the contacts and then I ring Cooper.

"Kurt?" The man who answers isn't Scott because I belately remember he'll be on the ice, "Kurt it's Dr Cooper," it's Scott's brother and Azimio's gotten hold of someone because he didn't call me Tyler.

Help must be on the way.

Hyde's slinking around the piano and I'm forced to slip sideways, "Dr Cooper, Tyler's been stabbed what do I do?"

"Where's Hyde?" Is all I get back, and if he knows the name of my attacker things are looking up for me, I promise to be nice to Aizmio for the rest of my life if I get out of this in one piece.

"Chasing me round the piano," I'm forced to skip a bit further.

"'Kay, throw the phone to Tyler and stay away from Hyde," the doctore tells me and I feel like rolling my eyes.

I never thought I'd want to use David's jock vocabulary but 'duh' sums up what I want to say. Making a quick break from the piano I throw and slide the phone towards Tyler, "Catch," I yell which is stupid because how is he supposed to catch anything?

Hyde barrels around the piano and snags hold of me but I wiggle out of my bag and escape. In the background I can just hear Tyler's voice talking so he must have the phone.

"You can't escape me," Hyde paces slowly watching me over the piano, "You'll make a mistake and I'll have you. That was a nice touch with Tyler, that is so like a girl, caring like that."

"I'm not a girl," I growl out at him.

"I know, you think you're a little puppy dog for Dave, I'll teach you to be a little girl for me," Hyde bolts sideways and I mimic and then have to run back again. "Do you do tricks for him? Beg on command? Fetch? I've noticed the collars you wear, you like being owned don't you?"

I ignore him and refuse to answer him. It's private between David and I only, and most of my family and friends now too but that doesn't count.

He doesn't like being ignored, "Kurt don't be rude, you should answer when spoken to. You'll only make the first beatings worse for you. I've seen the marks he's put on your ass, those pretty red stripes, no one else understands, come on you can talk to me."

"Hyde…" I retort, "What happens between David and me is private, for us and us alone. It's none of your business."

Chuckling he lunges around the piano and I dance further away from him, "For now, but you will tell me, I'll make sure of it," and I'm sure he will so I shiver in dread.

We're back to our stand off and then Hyde stops and looks across at Tyler, smirking the boy strides off and I hover over where I am wondering what he's up to now. And then he's only a few feet away from Tyler when he says, "Kurt, you're such a soft hearted little thing, what would you do if I stabbed Tyler again?"

"What?" I didn't think I could feel any sicker.

"Tyler, Kurt what would you do if I stabbed Tyler again?" He says it slowly.

"Why would you do that?" I'm horrified.

"Because I can, and frankly Tyler's a weak whiny little daddy's boy who hasn't realised that he just has to take what he wants, his old man can drop dead, he'd be doing Tyler a favour," and then Hyde kicks Tyler, it's only a little kick but it proves Tyler can't defend himself and the downed jock grunts in pain.

"Stop," I yell realising Hyde is going to use my compassion against me. I might have wanted Tyler to suffer but the stabbing went far beyond what I wanted, I was thinking more of him tripping over and scuffing a knee slightly.

Edging out from behind the piano I move into the open eyeing up Hyde the whole time.

"No," Tyler whimpers, "Don't do it Kurt, stay away from him."

Stooping Hyde picks the phone up, "Sorry Cooper your patient is about to get a lot worse unless Kurt comes out to play," closing the phone up he rips the battery out and throws the phone away, "Well Kurt, what'll it be?"

Glancing back and forth between them I bite my lip and I know I'm going to go over there, damn him. Then I have an idea, "Didn't you want to know about David and me?"

That gets his attention, "Oh, a kind of trade off, I don't hurt this complete piece of shit and you distract me until you can be rescued." He taps his chin and then he's twirling the tape in his hands. "Hmm how about you answer a question and then take a step towards me? That sounds more fair."

Swallowing nervously I nod, I just have to stall him long enough.

"Awesome, so what do you call Dave?" Is the first question and it's a nice easy one.

"Master," I answer truthfully.

"Hmm Master, I like Master but I prefer my King, remember that Kurt, so come on take a step, a proper step," Hyde beckons to me.

Taking a deep breath I slide my foot forward slightly less than a stride and take my time moving forward.

"No," Tyler groans.

"Shut up," Hyde glares at him heartlessly. "Now, if you're my little girl, what are you to Dave?"

Flushing I wrap my arms around myself and licking lips that are too dry I tell him, "I'm his puppy dog," and I get another idea, a way to string this out, "I'm his obedient, loyal, affectionate, loving, attentive, little puppy dog." And my mind goes blank on how to make the answer last longer.

And then I have to take another step.

"Does Dave put you in chains or ropes?"

"Chains, my master chains me up. When we go for walks or runs I wear a collar and lead. In the house he'll sometimes chain me up, it's very peaceful, I trust him to take care of me and to make sure I'm okay. At Christmas he bought chains with bells on so it was festive," I can't believe I'm telling his boy about my love life. "I like how the chains rattle and he's careful so I can see them in the mirrors too."

I take another step.

"How does he beat you?" And Hyde's eager for this one.

"My master never beats me," I tell the truth and tilt my jaw at him.

And I take a step and cross my arms at Hyde still confident I can bolt before he can get to me.

Scowling Hyde stands there thinking and every minute I wring out of him is precious. "Okay how about, how did you get those marks on your butt? And what does he normally do to you?"

"You realise those are two questions, and if I answer them I'm not taking two steps," I lift an eyebrow at him and hope.

"Cool, two questions and only one step," he agrees.

"Fine," I try and act like I'm in control of the situation. "I got the marks when my master spanked me, then used a paddle on me and then, very carefully, used a crop. He wasn't looking to break the skin or cause me pain, he was looking for a mark that would last for a few days so I'd feel them there for a few days, he knows I like that."

"Go on," Hyde urges.

"And normally my master disciplines me or spanks me, we agree in advance on what's going to happen and how much, I can safe word at any point during the spanking and he will stop. He normally uses just his hand, but since he got the paddle and crop those will no doubt make an appearance again when he's ready. Was that what you were looking for?" I query and turn it around.

"Hmm kinda, I thought he'd be rougher with you, but then you don't really have any bruises, yet your so damn obedient, how the fuck does he get you to obey with out beating you?"

Since he hasn't noticed I've not stepped closer I answer him, "I choose to obey him and I'm rewarded for my good behaviour, I like getting rewards, whether it's a foot rub, David taking over some of my chores, having control of the remote, pure attention and romance from him…"

"Fine," the boy breaks in, "And you didn't take a step."

"You didn't wait for me to take a step," I counter and sniff.

"Whatever, you'll take a step now," he says threateningly so I do.

It goes silent and I can almost see the cogs whirling off balance in his screwed up brain. He goes to ask a few things and stops, then he nods and asks, "You said safe words, what the fuck are they and what do they mean?"

Another big set of questions, "My safe word for stop is red. My safe word for slow down or I need a minute is amber. My safe word for yes and go faster is green. A safe word is a word that both parties have already agreed to in advance that one or the other can say to stop or slow whatever activities they are currently engaged in," I blush at that part. "My master has always respected my safe words and I trust him to abide by them in all things."

"Wait so you two can be fucking like bunnies and you say red and he has to stop? Why the hell doesn't he just beat you a bit and then fuck you some more?" He's missing the whole point.

"Because how can I trust him in such an intimate moment, or with anything if I can't trust him to stop if I can't handle the situation? Our relationship has to be built on trust and respect. I have voluntarily given him most of my power, he's the one that makes the decisions, he is the one who commands and controls me. He has to trust me to tell him if I'm not up to something and I have to trust him to not push me past my limits," Sighing I wave a hand, "I'm a completely independent individual quite capable of looking after myself and making my own decisions. But I've given that up to David. It's my choice and it's consensual."

That confuses the idiot so I stand where I am.

"Huh, that wasn't what I thought it would be," he beckons to me so I take another step and now I'm much closer than I want to be. I'm a lot less certain I can escape him if he lunges at me.

Come on Azimio.

Where the hell is everyone? How long does a rescue take?

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

And sorry if the last chapter was a bit too cliché : ( I'm going with Hyde's nuts more than he is gay. Didn't mean to make it too predictable. Plus this bit is taking longer than I thought...

TRIGGER WARNINGS: This one is going to touch on mentions or touches of rape, beatings, abuse, violence, murder, death and generally not nice stuff. Blood, injury etc...


	61. Chapter 61

TRIGGER WARNINGS – Sorry but this one is a bit intense again, so all Trigger Warnings are the bottom of the page, please scroll all the way there if you have any triggers.

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the upcoming Sunday is Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and too much Plot (The Plot strikes back). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Sixty-One**

"This is a fun game my little china doll," Hyde grins at me, he seems to be enjoying himself.

Tyler's still on the floor and he's pressing down on the wound, I hope Doctor Cooper was able to help him and that he'll be okay when help gets here.

"So," Hyde claps his hands and I jump my nerves are stretched so taunt now. "What question to ask you this time?" He mimes thinking it over, "Oh I know what's your favourite colour?"

What?

Startled I stare at him, why does he want to know that?

"Come on Kurt you have to play along or I'll kick Tyler again," and he bounces on his feet. Something's changed with him and I don't know what it is.

"It depends on the current fashion trends, at the moment it's…" My mind blanks and for the life of me I can't think of a colour and then I say, "Red. My favourite colour is red," because red reminds me of David.

And then I have to take a step closer to Hyde.

"Next question," he crows, "What's your favourite sexual position?"

I didn't think he could make me more embarrassed and my jaw drops, "What?" I squeak.

"Your favourite sexual position, what is it?" He asks.

"Whatever David wants," Is the first thing out of my mouth.

"Huh?" I've confused the boy.

Shrugging I can only tell him, "Whatever my master wants is my favourite sexual position," I have no way to expand on it and I'm forced to take another step.

He then asks me, "Do you like sucking Dave's cock?"

Shocked I stand there and stare, "What kind of question is that?" I knew answering his questions was a bad idea and I have to remind myself that I'm stalling for time, that help is on the way, I just have to hang in there, somehow, and not die of mortification.

"Oh you're blushing my little china doll, oh how sweet, you are such a good little girl, come on you can tell me, have you ever sucked his dick and did you like it?" Now Hyde's coaxing me to answer.

Even discussing my love life in front of my family and friends wasn't this bad and I just can't drag this one out so I mutely nod.

It makes him moan, "Damn if only you hadn't kicked me in the balls, when I take you away I could have gotten you to do that for me, god the thought of you sucking on it is just so hot."

I think I'm going to vomit right here and now. Swallowing back bile I wait and then he beckons me to take another step.

"Have you ever been with anyone else?"

"No. I briefly dated Brittany to try out being straight, all we did was kiss, I couldn't bear her hands on my body, we're just friends now and she's with Artie," and Santana. "The only person I have ever been with is David and the only person I want to be with is him."

One more step forward and I'm frighteningly close to Hyde now. Tyler's watching us and frowning, his skin is going pale, I'm fairly certain that's a really bad thing.

Twirling the roll of silver duct tape on his finger Hyde goes back to thinking, "Hmm, how about, we end this?" And he throws the roll of tape at me as I put up my arms and duck the projectile.

At the last second I flee but a loud grunt and a crash makes me look back. Hyde's sprawled out on the floor and then he kicks back hitting Tyler's hand, the hand the hurt jock has wrapped around Hyde's ankle.

Tyler tripped Hyde for me.

Breaking free Hyde gets up furious and whirls on Tyler, helplessly I watch the murderous boy stalk towards his prey, "Wait!" I yell and Hyde turns back to me.

"I thought you wanted me?" I taunt him and edge backwards towards the piano.

"I do," Is growled at me.

Bumping into the piano I work my way around it and stare at him, he studies the set up and then storms across the stage, instead of chasing me uselessly around the musical instrument he puts his hands on it and kicks one of the brakes, then I watch as he pushes it off the stage.

It falls to it's doom with a crash and musical clangs. Brad's going to be devastated about it.

Now what do I hide behind?

Charging straight at me Hyde goes to grab me and I have to employ every single trick I've learnt as a cheerio, dancer and football player. Even some of the moves I use on David when he hunts me come in useful.

It's silent in the auditorium.

I flee off the stage and up to the doors I know are locked, but I've miscalculated, he's faster in a straight line, only the fact I leap to one side and climb over the seats to the other aisle saves me from him.

I'm not making that mistake again.

Fleeing back to the relative safety of the stage I weigh up going backstage but there won't be a lot of room to manoeuvre.

Sauntering down the aisle Hyde hops up to the stage and I use the time to get as much of my breath back as I can. I'm not sure I can ever sit through another nature program where the predator chases down it's prey, not now I've actually been the prey, David doesn't count, we were only playing.

Ducking, diving, weaving, twisting I do my best to avoid Hyde and keep him away from Tyler at the same time. From the glimpses I've gotten of him that last act of heroics has cost him, his breathing is shallow, he needs medical help, and he needs it fast.

Too many of Hyde's grabs are getting close to me, too many are almost snagging my clothes, too often his fingers touch me.

It's only a matter of time.

And I'm getting tired.

But at least so is he.

Panting heavily Hyde leans down, "Damn Kurt you are really slippery to get hold of," standing back up, "But once I get hold of you I'm never letting you go."

"Not happening," I bluff and I need Azimio to damn well get my help here, I can't keep this up, I'm going to lose.

We go back to it and I don't even make a mistake, he tackles me brilliantly, Coach would be proud of any of her boys being able to do that, and then I'm down on the stage with Hyde attached to my legs.

"Kurt!" It's a feeble breathy shout from Tyler.

Hands are griping my legs too tightly and I kick back trying to shake him off, but he uses his weight to pin me down and then Hyde's laying on my back, he shoves a knee between mine and works his way so that my legs are slightly spread and he's resting his groin on my buttocks.

Squirming and struggling I try and buck him off of me and then he groans, "Oh fuck do that again," and I realise all I'm doing is rubbing him against me. Freezing in fear and disgust I go as still as I can.

"Oh," he complains and I can feel his breath on the back of my neck. I remember Miss Pillsbury taking decontamination showers when I was sick on her feet I wonder if they'll let me stay in the decontamination shower for a few years to get him off of my skin.

"Damn, I guess you're right, I really should be tying you up and getting us out of here, we can finish this later," He leans down and kisses my ear. I flinch and squirm under him again. "Oh god that feels good, fuck it, I won't be that long my lovely little girl," and then he thrusts against my buttocks.

It's horrible.

Even my worst nightmares of David before I knew him properly don't compare to this. "Don't," I whimper, "No!" I wiggle under him, it only seems to excite him.

The groan in my ear makes my stomach kick a little, the rub of his hardness against me makes me want to scream in a bad way. I can't think of how to get out of this, with David I'd just have to say red but Hyde won't listen to me he won't stop.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Tyler, he's rolled over, and he's trying to pull himself along the ground towards me, he's trying to save me.

Why do I have to be so weak?

A sob claws it's way out of me and tears fill my eyes.

Just once, I just need to be strong once.

It's strange that I notice my nails are chipped. The beautiful nails that Tina did for me are ruined now.

I flash back to blood on them. David's blood. I hurt him. I didn't mean to, but I hurt him. And Dad's little lecture about how I'm stronger than I realise, that I'm not a girl, I'm a guy, that I have to be careful with David.

I don't have to be careful with Hyde.

Hyde thinks I'm a girl. And even if I really was a girl I'd be a girl who dances every damn day, who runs around a football pitch, who kicks for a football team.

For this to work I need him to move slightly, I need to be able to twist and push. So I tilt my hips and he rubs me at a more intimate angle, a deeper grunt from him and he stops for a few moments, it lets me pull my arms to my body and get them under me.

I wait for him to either stop me or to fall for my ploy. To encourage him I open my legs a little more, it also allows me to get a better angle to push with my legs when the time comes, then I get myself more ready by stretching my back.

"I want you to know that I do not in anyway consent to this," I tell him loudly and firmly. "I'm in love with David and I only ever want David to be my master and to dominate me."

"Well I'm here now," he snarls and thrusts against me again, "And from now on you belong to me and me alone," he speeds up, the motions of his body rocking mine.

It doesn't matter, all that matters is that he's distracted. My hands are now flat on the stage and I take a deep breath, as he pulls back I push up with my whole body and twist.

He's off balance enough that I can shove my elbow back and around, it hits him squarely in the side and that's all I need to get myself turned about. Facing him I do something I've never done before, I deliberately ram my forehead into his face, I've played about with David and my brothers and we've had accidents, apparently hitting noses hurts, a lot, which is good.

The explosion of blood landing on my face wasn't in the plan and it takes me a moment to realise it's his, I hurt him, I made him bleed.

I shouldn't be exhilarated that I've hurt someone but I am.

Curling my legs up to my chest I try to shove him, but he retaliates with a punch to my face that disorientates me, it degenerates into a thumping match, one I don't hold anything back on, but he is, he wants me in one piece.

I claw at him with my broken nails and land a good scratch across his jaw, and in our twisting wrestling match I catch him in the balls again, it's enough that he draws back and this time I can shove him off of me with my legs, but not before he smacks me across the face again.

Dazed I see him shake himself and stagger upright, "You fucking little bitch, I'm gonna enjoy taming you."

Wide eyed I crawl backwards, I can see Tyler's still struggling to come to my aid and then I see something I have to ignore, something I have to pretend isn't there. Focusing only on Hyde I move away from him.

He never sees Zach and Alistair in time and he crumples to the ground as Zach stands guard over him and Alistair comes to me.

"Kurt? Kurt can you hear me"? Alistair asks concern written all over his face.

"Yes, I'm fine, now, I'm fine. Tyler," I point to the boy who's stopped moving and who's staring at me, "Tyler, you have to help Tyler, he's really hurt."

And then my brothers and Coach Sylvester are charging onto the stage coming to my rescue.

I end up clinging to Finn and Noah, Sam stands guard over us and Coach battles to save Tyler until the EMTs are suddenly there. They look grim and cart him off.

"Dude, bro," Noah touches my face and I flinch, "Bro, Officer Hughes is here, he needs to ask you some questions."

Frowning I look up to see the nice police officer there, when did he get here? I don't remember him coming in. There are more people here too. When did they get here?

"It's fine," Hughes is saying, "He's in shock, we'll get him to the hospital…" And I zone him out as Hyde is sitting up in handcuffs and staring at me, he blows me a kiss and shudder hiding in my brothers' arms.

Hyde starts arguing with Coach Sylvester who smirks at him and points upwards, I only catch a few words but I do get, "Surveillance… all on tape…" and the rage on Hyde's face before he's lead away.

I get my own ambulance and Coach pushes her way into the ambulance with me, "Hey Porcelain, " she says and for some reason I relax and lay back down, no one and nothing can get through her.

When we reach the hospital she stays by my side the whole time and then the ER doctor is there with a couple of nurses and a new nightmare to endure it's all about taking things from under my nails and asking if they need to examine me internally, they have a rape kit nearby in case I need it, I have to explain Hyde never got under my clothes, they seem relieved but they still treat me like the most fragile of glass.

It takes time but I end up in a room on my own with just Coach, my clothes have been taken for evidence, and they've said I can shower. I stand in there for what seems like hours just scrubbing myself again and again.

Getting out of the shower there's only one of those horrible shapeless backless gowns. My butt is fairly breezy and it's so vulnerable.

Peeking out of the bathroom I can see Coach is sitting by my bed, shuffling to the bed I clamber in and lay down stiffly.

"Better?" She asks not really looking at me.

"I feel a little cleaner," I tell her and she nods.

"They're going to ask you for a statement. They've already picked up the video tapes, seems pretty cut and dried, and the DNA they got from Chastity should be a match too," I flinch at the girl's name, as bad as my ordeal was hers would have been worse. "Oh and I heard your dad, those idiots that are your brothers and that gorilla you date are all converging on the hospital," she actually smiles, "The doctors keep going on about how you need time and some space, I can't wait for the fireworks and them making a scene."

The thought of someone trying to tell my master and my Dad that they can't see me makes me smile at the scene they'll make, the loud scene, the bulldoze over anything scene.

Looking across at Coach I ask, "Tyler?"

She hesitates, "It's not good, he lost a lot of blood, he's young and strong, and Hyde only punctured things Tyler doesn't need."

I nod and shiver again. Pulling the covers up I lay there and wait for my master and my Dad to get to me. A tear slips down my face and Coach hands me a tissue.

"Thank you," I tell her and I don't just mean the tissue.

Her hand touches mine and I lace our fingers together, her hand is warm and we wait in silence.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

TRIGGER WARNINGS: This one is going to have mentions or touches of rape, beatings, abuse, violence, murder, death and generally not nice stuff. Blood, injury etc... Hyde being an insane muppet etc…


	62. Chapter 62

TRIGGER WARNINGS – References and mentions to the last few chapters, Chastity, and Kurt dealing with the aftermath.

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the upcoming Sunday is Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and too much Plot (Plot snuggles the teddy bear). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

The first loud bellow makes me smile.

They're here.

Coach Sylvester has heard it too and we share a glance. Listening to the sounds from outside we can track their progress, the doctors are trying, and failing, to keep them from me and then they're at the door. Dad's doing some kind of holding tactic to keep the medical staff at bay and David's coming towards me.

"David," I get this soft whimper out.

"Babe, god Kurt, Jesus," he's back to his normal mix of blasphemy and swear words, he rushes to my side, the one not occupied by the scary cheerleading coach, and he reaches out to me and then stops. "Kurt, honey, can I touch you?" He's got his gentle coaxing look on.

What?

And then I realise why he's stopped so I nod and say, "Yes, green, please David, green."

"Green?" Coach mutters but I ignore her.

Oh so slowly David puts his arms around me and I huddle in his arms. One of my hands is still in Coach Sylvester's and she goes to pull away so I tighten my hand on hers, she's not getting away that easily.

Those familiar arms hold me, that familiar smell fills my nose and I cling to him as he buries his nose in my neck just like he always does. It's soothing and I sigh, I'm safe, I'm really safe.

And then Dad is there too and I have to let go of the Coach to hug Dad, and outside the door are my brothers and Carole. And then they're in my room too and the nurses are shouting and the doctors are shouting and my family are shouting.

Over all the deafening noise comes a piercing whistle. Officer Hughes is standing there, "Thank you, if I could please have a word with Kurt?"

Everyone reluctantly clears out except for David, Dad and Coach Sylvester who makes herself more comfortable in the chair beside my bed.

Another police officer walks in and both David and Dad stiffen, it's David's uncle Ralph. "Dave," the man sighs and looks at the floor, "I have some things to discuss with you and Mr Hummel Senior, it won't take long."

"Thanks Ralph," Hughes is sarcastic, "Leave me with Coach Sylvester, that woman makes a lawyer seem nice and pleasant," and David and Dad relax and turn to me.

"I'll be okay," I tell them, "If not I'll ask for you to come back."

They leave me but keep looking back.

When they're gone Hughes points at the spare chair, "May I?"

I nod and he pulls it closer to Coach Sylvester, getting out a small notebook and a tape recorder he says, "I'm really sorry to have to do this Kurt, but while it's fresh in your mind is the best time, I just wish all assault victims didn't have to go through any of it in the first place."

As he sets up he tells me, "Those hidden cameras, which weren't really hidden and have been spoken about to all the Glee kids, they've come in damn handy, we won't need too much from you Kurt, the physical evidence from your nails, the fingerprints on the scissors, all very compelling but witnesses are very good too."

It's the only warning I get as he proceeds to, nicely always nicely, grill me over what happened. We go through it once, and I end up holding Coach Sylvester's hand again, then we go back over my history with Hyde, then we go through what happened again, slower and with Hughes asking very pointed questions. Questions that don't seem to make sense unless you know his family history.

Finally it's done and I collapse back to the bed emotionally wrung out and exhausted. I'm sweaty and shaky and I really just want my family here.

"Kurt?" Hughes says as he leaves, "Thank you, I really do wish that had never happened, I wish no one had to go through that."

Glancing up at him I hold his eyes, "Officer, good luck, I hope you nail them both."

Surprised he stares at me for a minute and then nods. He leaves us and I curl up on the bed.

"Both?" Coach asks.

"He's going after Gabriel Karofsky," I tell her. "I hope he gets him and can really pin something on him."

"Hmm," is all I get and she carries on holding my hand.

David and Dad come back looking grim, Dad asks if Coach doesn't mind sitting with me a bit longer and she's fine, and by the sounds of it Dad's taking Carole and they're about the storm the school and Principal Figgins is in for a very bad day.

"Kurt dear, I wasn't sure how long you'd be in for so I stopped off and grabbed you some things," Carole hands a bag to David, "It's enough for a few days honey."

"Thank you mama Carole," I smile at her and she smiles back, when they leave her eyes turn as hard as stone, the school won't know what hit it.

"You want a shower?" David asks me, and I feel itchy and dirty again so I nod and he goes to get me some more towels.

Coach Sylvester just looks at me and I realise I'll have showered twice in two hours, her hand tightens on mine and she smiles, "You're stronger than you know Kurt," she hardly ever calls me by my first name.

After some negotiation with the pair of them Coach stays by the bed and David helps me with the shower. As he soaps me down and washes me clean he keeps up a litany of words letting me know where he is and what he's going to touch next. I let him and by the second scrubbing it's like he's gotten rid of Hyde and replaced all the bad with himself so it's all good instead.

Towelling me dry he gets me into my pyjamas and while he dries my hair he tells me what Ralph said, or more what he didn't say. Both David and Dad have seen the tapes of the auditorium, they know exactly what did or did not happen to me. And Ralph's on holiday for a week, as are all the police that owe Paul or Gabriel anything. Hughes knows a sympathetic judge who could get him a warrant if he needs it.

I tell David about Hughes and the statement I gave.

"Do you think they can do it?" I ask quietly, "Do you think they can really get Gabriel?"

"I don't know babe," he says softly and strokes my hair, "I hope to god they can, Hyde's handed them nearly everything they need to go after Gabe. Let's hope they're smart enough to do it right."

Escorted back to bed, David holds my hand, "Well when your Dad and I were talking to the docs…"

"Yelling at them, "Coach Sylvester corrects.

He ignores her, "…They're only keeping you in for observation, you'll be free to go tomorrow, and you're staying at your Dad's for the day mama Carole's not working so we can keep an eye on you."

"Okay David," I agree and then add, "And then I should be fine for Friday and the football game."

"Over my dead body," he says calmly, "You're going nowhere near that school this week, and they'll have to cope without us on the team."

"What?" I'm confused.

"Dude, I left you, and you got hurt, I'm not letting you out of my sight for a little while and I'm not letting you loose on a football pitch with idiot jocks who could hurt you," I can see the guilt lurking in his eyes.

"But they need us," I try and reason with him.

"No," he says and I go quiet wondering how to work around this. He's being overly protective, now is not the time to press the issue.

Touching his hand I take it in my own and relax. When my horrible hospital food arrives I even let him feed me without protest. He fusses over me and helps me wipe my face, he offers to let me what whatever I want on TV, but I'm happy just being with him.

An alarm goes off and Coach Sylvester gets up, "Well kiddies as much as I'm enjoying your little sickly sweet domestic fairy tale I have a visit to make," she scribbles down a number, "this is my personal pager, this number goes no further than you two, if the staff give you a hard time, you call me. I'll be back in a few hours, play nicely."

She strides towards the door, "You're going to see Chastity aren't you," David says.

Freezing she spins around, the mask she normally wears is gone and she stands there waiting, David sighs, "If she's ready to hear it, please tell her I'm sorry my family are monsters, I'm sorry she got hurt."

"Somehow I don't think she's the only one your family hurt," and Coach gives him a very shrewd look that says she's counting him as one of the victims, "Oh and by the way, once footballs over, Porcelain is joining my cheerios."

"He's hurt, I'm protective and you're pushing the cheerios again?" A flicker of amusement passes David's face.

"Monday morning, my office, and bring your best arguments, because you will fall and he will be mine," she spoils it with a wink and vanishes out of the door.

"She is unreal," he mutters.

I wait for the door to close and then I turn back to David and he pulls back from me, "No Kurt, whatever it is no."

"Please master, please may I put forward my thoughts and feelings and then you will have all the facts to make your decision," I don't even use my cute eyes on him, this is serious. "Please may I do this?"

He glares at me and he's angry but I don't think he's angry at me, he's angry at himself. "Fine," he bites out.

"Thank you," I lay back down and pull the covers up, I keep myself lower than him, and I know I'm going to have to phrase all of this right.

"David you've seen the video footage, you've seen what Hyde was, you heard his original plans for me," and my throat tightens at the thought of the noose he was going to put around it. "He's crazy, completely crazy. No one, not me, not you, not anyone thought he was capable of that. Beating me up, hurting me, picking on anyone smaller or weaker than himself, yes that I'd believe. But if someone like you, who's grown up with someone like Gabriel can't spot what a complete lunatic Hyde is then who else is going to have the experience to see him for what he is?"

"I should have…" he says and I put my hand up to his lips, theoretically I'm overstepping my limits here.

"You should have what? Read his mind? Because you are an amazing human being, but I don't think that's one of your superpowers," I take my fingers down.

"I have superpowers?" He deadpans.

"Yes, you have special dom superpowers, it's part of your special take good care of Kurt package," I tease him. "Seriously though David, this isn't something most people are ever, thank goodness, going to come up against in their lives. And I'm glad it happened."

"What?"

"Hear me out. He'd already decided he was going to do something to me. He was either going to kill me, or make me wish I was dead and then kill me. He was going to take me away from my family, my friends and my master. And he hatched a plan and dragged Tyler into it and then Tyler was there to turn against him. Azimio was there so I could get rescued. Coach Sylvester was just being herself and I'm fairly certain she left the cameras up so she could continue her feud with Mr Schue. Also I was stupid enough to screw up as a sub for my wonderful dom and I walked right into his trap and sprung it at the best possible time."

David isn't convinced and he's sceptical.

"Darling, you know your brother," his face closes down and he scowls, "You know what he's capable of, and if he's been teaching Hyde you know what my fate was going to be," he turns away from me and flinches. "And instead I'm safe, I'm rescued and there's evidence against Hyde, evidence that should get him put away where he can't ever hurt me again."

David's still feeling guilty.

"Master that crazy evil horrible boy hurt me," And the pain and remorse in my boyfriend's eyes nearly makes me stop, but he needs this too. "He touched me," I remember weight on my back, a hardness on my ass, "And he enjoyed the fact that I hated it," a tear rolls down my face and David wipes it away, "It was horrible David," a sob breaks out and I try to control it, "I just wanted him to stop, to leave me alone, to make it all go away like it had never happened."

Warm strong arms are suddenly around me, "Kurt…" his voice breaks and I grab a hold of him because I'm never letting him go but now I can let go of me and I let it all out, all the fear and the pain and the worry and the part of me that got violated by Hyde, it doesn't matter that he didn't get under my clothes, because he did things to me against my will, that I did not consent to.

So like any sub I turn to my dom and with my dom's help I can eventually face it and move on, but for now I sob in his arms and wail and cry and I don't act all brave and stomp it down so it chokes me, I don't pretend that I'm okay, but I'm going to be eventually.

All the time I'm crying he holds me and rocks me and looks after me. When I run out of tears my face is hot and blotchy, my nose is stuffed with what feels like rocks, and I have a headache a thick thumping headache.

My master washes my face, and gets me to blow my nose. He clucks over me like I'm a tiny little chick and he's the broodiest mother hen.

"Thank you," I whisper to him and my voice is croaky and ick.

"Any time," he strokes my hair.

"No, thank you for being a decent human being. Thank you for realising your family, apart from Cain, are all monsters. Thank you for doing your best to not be your family. Thank you for being my master and doing everything you could think of to protect me.

"Because of you I, and most of McKinely, get to walk the halls without being bullied, we don't have to be afraid just to go to school, I'm not shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, I haven't been wedgied in years, or swirled, or spat on, or had people screaming names at me. The only reason I got slushied and beaten up was because of Hyde," I touch David's face and run a finger down his nose.

"You were only sixteen. You should have been another dumb jock, only thinking about which cheerio you'd try and talk into bed, the next party, the next game. But instead you got lumbered with your dad and two terrible brothers. And you still protected me, you still took care of me, knowing I'd never pick you, why would I?" He swallows his heart in his eyes, I think I've learnt from a pro how to pick someone apart.

"Why would I pick the boy who bullied me, and scared me, who almost drove me from the school. Who made me afraid. Who told me flat out that what he wanted was a puppy. Who pinned me against lockers when the other jocks set us up. Who sat and drank coffee, well tea, with me thinking that we'd at best be friends. Who went to dinner with me to a restaurant he'd never pick by himself. Who called me hot when everyone else called me a freak. Who really looked at me and really saw me. Who gave me gifts and tried to tell me that he thought I was perfect in my own imperfect way. Who saw everything I was, who saw all my bad bits, all the silly bits, and he cared about me anyway. Why would I pick the boy I fell in love with before I even realised I'd been hit by love?"

"Kurt?" He blinks a few times at me.

"Thank you David, one day Hummel, for taking a chance on me. For loving me, for believing in me, for constantly telling me again and again how strong I am, how I can do anything, how the world is just waiting for me to get there, for daring to dream for both of us. For being there when ever or how ever I need you to be. For helping lift me up. For helping me keep my feet on the ground. For refusing to let me be a completely spoilt brat.

"Thank you for being my master and my dominant, for putting up with a pretty rubbish puppy and sub," I kiss his nose just like he normally kisses mine.

"I can do it David. The game. I can walk onto that field with all the McKinley jocks and know that they'll protect me, because they made me Faith. And the few that have attacked me are all Hyde could find, I'm safe now David. I can face down the jocks on the opposing team and I can prove to them that I am more than some girly gay kid who fits just about every stereotype going, because you've already shown me and helped me prove to myself that I can."

Taking a deep breath I say the last bit, "And I finally understand that just as I have limits, things I can't push past, so do you, and this is probably one of them. You told me that I'm the centre of your universe so sending me out, letting me on that field after what's happened might be something you can't handle. And as your sub, your equal, your boyfriend, your partner I hereby declare that I do understand that.

"So I'm telling you that I trust you David, please sleep on it and tomorrow tell me my fate, to play or not to play. You are my dom I trust you to pick the right thing for BOTH of us," pulling the covers up I pat the bed next to me, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah," and he climbs up and wraps me in his arms, "Kurt… I love you… And I'll think about it."

"I know you will," I snuggle closer, "And I love you too."

"You really won't play if I tell you not too?" He asks.

"I really won't play and I'll fake an injury if you want me to, the jocks will fall for it," I'm so tired I drift off to sleep safe with my Master, his heart beats just under my ear and I end up having a nightmare about Hyde, but David's there to wake me up, to calm me down and I go back to sleep, if I dream again I don't remember it.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	63. Chapter 63

TRIGGER WARNINGS – Kurt dealing with the aftermath will continue to come up, this is the last trigger warning posted (for now), so please consider it on going.

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the upcoming Sunday is Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and too much Plot (The music of the Plot). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

I think I'm making David nervous. After my life changing euphony I'm settling into being his sub much easier. Strange how it took Hyde not caring and not stopping to help me realise what an amazing boy I have in my life, a boy who is rapidly becoming a man.

Physically I'm only a little hurt, a bit banged up, bruised. Other than that the doctors are fine with me leaving, though they've warned me they don't want to see me again and if I could have a nice easy ride until Graduation that would make them very happy. I concur completely.

Mentally I'm mostly fine. I've been beaten up and hurt before so I'm coping as well as anyone can with that. It's the sexual side of Hyde's attack that I'm not coping anywhere near as well with, and I've already had a nightmare about it last night. The names of a few therapists where put forward, then when I looked at David and his last name of Karofsky came up excuses were made and he was hauled to one side and more names were put forward.

I'm not fighting the therapist issue. I want to think that I'm fine, that I'll shrug it all off, that I don't need it. But Dad stopped in at the hospital on his way to work this morning and he walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, all my life it's been something that's made me feel better, this morning I nearly jumped out of my skin and I shied away from him.

No I'm really not all right, no matter how much I want to believe otherwise, so I'll give in. But it has to be the right person to help me heal from this, and I want David involved, I won't keep any secrets from him, not anymore.

And that lead to me being released from hospital, driven to Dad's, and I'm ensconced on the sofa writing in my new diary for David. I hope that it will help him realise why I'm acting the way I am.

It's tough to write down what happened in the auditorium to have to face it again, but I get it all down and reward myself with some Grey's Anatomy. Writing about the hospital is hard, about David and the pain and guilt in his eyes, and it's easier when it comes to how good it was to be in his arms again, how safe I felt.

By the time I catch myself up David's hovering and trying to feed me soothing tea, I gently, but firmly, push it away, "Master, I have something for you," I hold the diary up to him.

"You gonna drink the tea?" He asks.

"Will it make you feel better?" I ask him and he nods so I take the tea and obediently start to sip it, anything to make him sit down, he frowns at how easily I'm giving it but he sits and starts to read.

My nails were ruined and I take off all the ruined nail art, then I cut and shape and file and buff. There are a few bruises on my hands and I'm suddenly back there with my hands scratching that boy's face. I have to take a few deep breaths and I reach out to David.

"Babe? Kurt?" He's there, instantly.

"Please can I have my diary back for a moment?" I ask nicely and then make myself slowly write out what just happened. Maybe this will help my therapist too. Handing the diary to David once I'm finished I go back to my nails.

It's a little nerve wracking waiting for him to read it and get his verdict on whether this can help to fix the communication problem that I have. The diary closes and he puts it down on the coffee table.

"Kurt? Can I talk to you please?" He asks calmly.

Putting down my nail things next to the diary I turn in the seat and look at him, his face is closed off so I have no way of knowing what he's thinking, I really should learn how to do that.

"Babe. First, thank you and well done, I really think this is a good step for you and for us, you're really letting me in and it means a hell of a lot to me that you'd do that," his hand reaches out and he pauses before he cups my cheek.

"It's okay David, I didn't realise how much I was shutting you out, I didn't mean to," I smile and sneak a little kiss to his wrist, it makes him smile and for a second those brown eyes melt to green before they go back again.

"Second the diary won't do for everything, you're still going to have to talk to me, to text me, to open up to me, but it's a really big step," he crooks his finger at me and I move closer and lean into his body.

"Now I've read the diary I understand why you're not fighting me on certain issues, I was really worried he'd broken things inside of you, instead you're being sensible, for once," he teases me, "So thirdly I'm letting you know that I do understand that you might not be up to certain physical things with me and that I am more than happy to listen when you say no, because I love you and I want you to enjoy the things we do together, okay?"

For a brief moment I hate Hyde with all my heart and soul for doing this to us, I want him erased like one of those shows Sam watches, so it's all undone and David and I can be back to just being happy together.

"David, I hate it. I hate that we even have to discuss this, but you're right, I might not be up to doing those things, and thank you for being such an amazing boyfriend," I curl into him.

Impishly I gaze up at him, "You know what we could do?"

"What?" There's still a tightness around his eyes.

"We could practice kissing," I offer, "Just to make sure I haven't forgotten how to."

"Uh-huh," a smile tugs at his mouth, "Practice, right, I remember your way of practicing kissing," now he's really teasing me and I flush at the reminder.

"You didn't turn me down," I give him my best innocent face and he actually chuckles at me.

"Yeah, like I was gonna turn you down, and if you recall I did slow everything down so we could just kiss," he wags a finger at me.

Mama Carole joins us to watch some more episodes and then I have to do some homework, and then Carole has David help her with moving some heavy things in the garage. Free of their loving, if stifling, supervision I end up wandering around the house.

Obviously I end up in the basement.

It's still a mess and smells like sweaty socks, I have no idea how they manage it. I busy myself tidying a few bits and pieces up and then have a very naughty idea.

Finn's very protective of his drum set.

You can use it only if he can sit next to you and then he slowly takes over until he's the one playing the drums.

Finn's in school.

I'm not.

Taking the most of the opportunity I grab his drumsticks and proceed to bang his drums. I've been in Glee long enough to have a passing idea of some instruments, and Finn was nice enough to tutor most of us. A few simple beats and I close my eyes losing myself in the rhythmic thumping and I've never understood why Finn can't dance, because he can make his hands and his feet find different harmonious rhythms, so why can't he do it on the dance floor?

Maybe that's the problem, each limb is busy doing it's own thing, weaving it's own beat.

And I'm starting to get why he likes the drums so much. The sound is literally so loud it drowns out your thoughts, drives them out and all you have left is the beat.

Cycling though the things Finn taught us I circle back to one that's sticking out and it leads to another one and another one. In my head I'm also sitting at Brad's piano, the dark of the auditorium isn't scary but comforting and whispering to me, Artie's there too on the bass, some of the band guys, my brothers. I'm humming the tune that's almost in my head, the words are just out of my reach and then.

"Damn," I lift a hand to still the cymbal, the song is there, the song in my head about really seeing David for the first time. And annoyingly the lyrical line I've written would suit Finn's voice the most.

Opening my eyes I intend to grab some spare paper and scribble it all down when I spot my audience sitting on the stairs watching me. David and Carole are smiling at me.

"Don't stop sweetheart," Carole says, "It was beautiful."

"I...I need some paper, I need to write it down while I can," I try and get the words out.

David gets up and riffles through the mess, he brings me over some lined paper and a pencil. Kissing my nose he grins, "We'll go back to the garage, we could hear you and just came to make sure you're okay, which you are."

Vanishing up the stairs they leave me to my frantic scribbling, the piano pieces are easy, the drums I have to work through and I get a few bits wrong and go back over them, the guitar I end up borrowing Finn's, Noah and Sam are even more protective of their instruments than Finn is.

The words aren't quite right and I swipe the rhyming book Mr Schue gave us all and sprawl out on Noah's bunk, it smells like him and I bury my nose in it, then I really get to work.

It takes me far too long, the first part was easy, but tidying it up is harder and I'm not that familiar with all the instruments. I'm sure I can ask Mr Schue for help with some of it and Brad for the rest.

"Babe?" David's there with a sandwich and I show him what I've got so far, I should have known he'd be able to help me. A few changes of words here and there and I'm much happier with the lyrics and chorus. "This is good," he tells me as he munches on his sandwich, "There's something about it," I watch him waiting and then he sits up, "Kurt? Who's this about?"

"You," I smugly smile at him, "It's all about you and seeing you for the first time, of falling in love with you, of learning to trust you and just letting go."

Those brown eyes of his turn green and he leans forward to rest against me, "Dude, and you say I'm romantic and cheesy, I love it Kurt, thank you, no one's ever written a song about me before."

"You dedicated a book to me," I point out, "I'm returning the favour, I can't help it if you inspire me."

"Flattery like that will get you everywhere," he jokes and then stops when I kiss him. "Kurt?" He searches my eyes so I kiss him again, "Kurt," he murmurs and kisses me back.

We kiss and I relearn just what an amazing kisser he is. He slips and kisses my nose so I retaliate and kiss one of his beauty marks near his mouth. It degenerates into a full scale kissing war and I'm soon laughing too hard to keep up my side of the attacks.

Calling a truce we lean on each other and he nibbles my ear. As usual it send little tingly shocks through me and I bask in his attention and the silly game we just played.

The phone rings and we can hear Carole answer it.

I sneak another kiss on his shoulder and he huffs at me softly before he nibbles my earlobe and deliberately breathes on my neck so I shiver.

"Boys!" Carole calls down and we scamper up the stairs, she's pulling her coat on, "Can you two get the kids after school? I have to go to the high school," and she's furious, "Something's come up."

"You need a hand?" David's there and I nod backing him up.

Her face softens and she looks at me, "No, Burt's joining me there, one the students has done something and he's about to be permanently expelled for it."

"Who?" I can't help asking.

"Jake something or other that's a name of a country?"

"Jacob Israel?" I ask getting another bad feeling about this.

"Yes, that was it," she agrees, "Now be good, and Kurt sweetie you're still down as someone that can pick the kids up from school, I'm on my phone if you need me," and she's gone.

"Huh, I wonder what that little shit did now?" David ponders. "Dude, you still know Finn's passwords?"

"Of course," so we bolt down to the basement and log on as Finn, but Israel's blog has already been taken down.

"He must have blogged about you," David muses, and his fingers run through my hair.

That reminds me, "You should have held him down while I shaved his head," I shift and climb into David's lap, might as well get comfortable. "Anyway it serves him right, he tried to blackmail Rachel once to get her to show him things and then he'd write a nice review of her."

"Shaving his head, that's always a future option," his rumble is deep and dangerous, and I'm fairly sure if it's bad enough David will take his own revenge on Jacob.

"He's probably just gossiping and spreading lies," I stroke David's cheek, "After everything else he's written about me it can't be that bad."

"Hmm," David cuddles me and then we go to get the kids who are excited to see me and then they swarm David, nice to know I'm wanted.

Getting them home we divest them of coats and shoes and somehow settle them for the small amount of homework they have and David's right in the middle of it, he is going to be an amazing dad one day.

Wandering into the kitchen I start to get the dinner ready, I make sure to do plenty of vegetables, I can just see my brother's faces now. Laughter echoes from the lounge and I feel better, brighter, more hopeful.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Thank you for your reviews, sorry I've not replied but was being temperamental, looks like it's all fixed now though. :)


	64. Chapter 64

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the upcoming Sunday is Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and too much Plot (Plot poses for the cameras). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

Sitting next to Sarah we read a book she has to do a report on, she's reading to me and I only have to step in if she doesn't know a word. David is helping the others with math and making it exciting and fun.

The kids are soon ahead on their homework so we break out a game and sprawl out in the living room to play. It's so funny to watch them be so serious and then giggle at a really bad throw of the dice. They have got to learn how to be good winners because they really rub it in when David has to slide almost all the way back to the beginning.

Strangely when Sarah has to do the same and is now losing she sulks, she is such a little Diva in the making, it takes David tickling her to make her laugh again to get her back into the game.

Loud voices and then the front door opens, and then almost everyone troops into our little house. Even Coach Beiste, Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schue. The Glee kids all crowd in and no one looks happy.

"S'Up?" David asks concerned.

"Papa Burt?" Sarah sits up and looks worried.

Papa Burt? It seems my naming of Carole has caught on.

Dad forces a smile, "Hey you kids wanna go down and watch TV on the big screen?"

"No," Sarah shrinks against me, "No, because you only send us there if something bad is happening or Kurtie's in trouble."

The other two are clinging to David and he's rubbing their backs for them.

"Yeah well we have some grown up things to talk about and it's not for little ears," Dad tells Sarah.

"My ears aren't that little," Sarah tries.

"No, go to the basement, watch TV, now," and all three of them trudge out and give me a wave.

Most of the Glee kids end up sitting on the floor, I snuggle up to David and Carole dishes out sodas all round. Dad sits on the sofa and a few kitchen chairs are brought out for the other adults.

"God Buddy," Dad rubs his eyes and everyone is looking glum.

"What happened?" David growls.

Mr Schue and Coach Beiste look at each other and then Mr Schue says, "Kurt, I'm so sorry I thought Sue had taken the all cameras down."

Why would that be bad, those cameras would help to put Hyde away.

"Kurt," Miss Pillsbury leans forward, which isn't the best idea as she's perched right on the edge of the chair. "Sue honestly didn't know that Jacob illegally hacked the cameras. It seems he was trying to get pictures of Rachel."

"What did he do?" David asks his voice emotionless, I glance at him and he's scowling, hiding what he's really feeling but his eyes are so dark and it's not lust in them.

No one's answering and then Noah comes out with, "He posted the whole frecking thing online this morning, it was online for like ten minutes and went viral around the school. I'd have phoned home but we all had our phones confiscated Coach S threw the biggest bitch fit going. I still think Figgins shoulda just let her carry out her plan."

Sam sighs, "To be fair he did hesitate before he made Coach Sylvester put the little bastard down," wow Sam must be upset if he's swearing, that's not like Sam at all.

Wait.

Noah just said that the whole thing had been posted online and it went viral around the school. I can feel the blood drain out of my face. Everyone's seen it. I scoot closer to David who holds me tight.

"It's probably lucky Coach S got there first," Mike says quietly, "I heard some of the jocks later and they wanted blood from Jacob, I don't think he would have lasted till lunch."

"Good," Finn mutters and he's holding Rachel tightly.

"What else happened?" I ask and stare at Rachel, she gives me a watery smile and then starts crying.

Quinn answers as she reaches out to Rachel, "As Israel technically leaked police evidence they went around to his house, his parents were happy enough to let them in and into his room." Her hand squeezes Rachel's shoulder, "They found so many pictures of Rachel they ended up searching a bit more thoroughly, they had to stop to get a proper search warrant and confiscated his computers."

"He's on a one way ticket to his own rubber room," Noah butts in and says, "Good riddance, the freaky little stalker should be locked up."

That gets him a smile from Rachel.

Noah's clearly worked up so Blaine moves closer and hugs him, he resists and then relaxes back into Blaine's arms letting the other boy stroke his Mowhawk.

"Boys," Coach Beiste enters the fray, "The Principal has already started the paperwork so that you can be home schooled from now on, you won't ever have to step foot in that school again."

Mr Schue nods, "All of your teachers have already agreed to donate their time to help you so you'll stay on top of your schoolwork, what ever you need."

They're not writing me off that easily, "Why should we be home schooled?" I stick my nose up in the air.

"Buddy," Dad says, "Can you take going back there?"

"Dad, I've faced worse, I can try it tomorrow and go from there, if the kids in that school can accept that the whole thing wasn't my fault and that Hyde was the one with the problem then that's up to them, I'm not running," Though I really don't want to face any of them, to have them judge me, to whisper at me.

"Babe," David's arms hold me and I look up at him, "You sure? You don't have to do this."

"I'm sure, though I reserve the right to run screaming from the school at any point," I tell him.

He searches my face and then moves to whisper in my ear, "Kurt, seriously, if it gets to you, just say, I'll pull you from the school and enjoy joining you in being home schooled."

I nod and whisper back, "I promise David."

"Okay, so you ready to go back tomorrow?" He asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I lean into him. Then under my breath I ask, "Football?"

A nod from him and he turns to Coach Beiste, "The doctors say Kurt's physically up to playing tomorrow."

And everyone starts yelling, only Noah, Blaine, Dad and Coach Beiste are calm and then Coach blows a whistle that appears from nowhere and they settle down.

I press my face against David's shoulder and can't keep the goofy expression off my face, he believes in me, he really does, and he's going to give me a chance. This must be costing him so I rub my nose along his jaw and he kisses me, "Thank you," I mouth at him.

"You sure," Coach asks me and I nod.

"Again I reserve the right to run screaming from the field and to hide," I tell her.

"Kid I wish more people had your balls," she gives me a smile. "Anyone on the team who even looks at you wrong and I'm kicking them off, I don't care who they are."

Nodding my understanding I lean back into David.

"Well tomorrow we had best be there for both of them," Mercedes sits up straighter, "Neither of our Boos are going anywhere on their own."

"We're not?" David's amused.

"You're not," she eyes him up, "You might have Kurt on a short leash, but don't think you can tell me what to do, and you Mr one day Hummel are gonna be as safe and sound as I can make you."

"I…" He's shocked and I smirk to myself, I'm glad my friends and family are all nodding and standing by him too. "Thank you," he says graciously, accepting their help where I would probably have thrown a bitch fit.

"You're welcome," Mercedes smiles at him then glares at me, "And you had better stay out of the hospital Kurt, I thought my heart was going to stop when I heard the news."

That gets the rest of the twittering among themselves and I volunteer to help Carole get some snacks and we order in some pizza while we put all the vegetables away, though I sneak some carrots for Miss Pillsbury.

"Kurt," and speaking of she's standing behind me. "Your dad mentioned that you're considering therapy," I try to explain how I don't want to do it but the incident with my Dad and she nods, "I know. I wanted to pretend I could cope too, that I could do it all on my own. I have my good days and my bad days, its hard when I have bad days to remember that I have good days," she nibbles a carrot, "If you need me you know where I am."

"Have you heard anything about Chastity?" I ask.

"You are such a sweet young man," is all I get and then she says, "Considering what she went through she's getting there, she's having good days now, it'll take time but I think she'll get there, she keeps the teddy bear you gave her next to her bed, it's one of the few gifts she's had since it happened."

Miss Pillsbury goes back to the living room and I stare out of the kitchen window, it's dark so mostly I stare at the reflection of myself. It wasn't a big thought to get the teddy bear for Chastity, more a 'I should get it for you' thought. I could so easily have walked past it instead, like I nearly walked past her in the hall.

"Kurt?" It's Dad. "Buddy? You okay? You need a moment?" And I reach out to hug him.

"I love you Dad."

"Love you too Buddy," his arms tighten until it hurts but I don't say anything because I'm holding him as tightly.

When the pizza gets here we all dive in, and I roll my eyes and get the salad from the fridge, making sure Miss Pillsbury gets first pick. The little kids are happy to be free of the basement and join us on the floor.

It's nice.

We're all here and relaxing. This should be what it's always like. If I ignore the bruises that pull and ache, the tears in Rachel's eyes, the shadows haunting us all.

Eventually it's time to go home and I bundle up warmly as I hug and kiss everyone goodbye.

At home David takes good care of me and I ask if I can have a long bath, he runs it and then sits there with me while music plays in the background. Splashing I get myself nice and clean and I let the heat seep into my body as my fingers and toes turn into prunes.

Drying me off he puts me to bed and then makes me some warm milk, "Aren't you coming to bed?" I ask him.

"I'm gonna get our school stuff ready," he gets up.

"I could do it," I offer.

"I know, but I wanna fuss you a bit," he doesn't go far and bustles about the bedroom as I lounge and drink my milk.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?" I hadn't realised I was starting to doze off the domestic ease of the scene sending me off.

"What do you really think of Jacob's little stunt?"

Now I'm wide awake. "I want to do nasty things to him," I reply as honestly as I can. "I really wish Hyde had never been born, that I'd never gone through any of it, and I hate Jacob for showing everyone what happened. I was so scared David, that horrible boy hurt me and he was crazy, I had to say things to him to keep him from Tyler, I had to distract him to buy time for help to get there, and now everyone knows things that are supposed to be private. Now I have to face them tomorrow and act like I don't care."

"Kurt, you could stay here," David's watching me.

Shaking my head I try to tell him, "No I can't. I won't run David, I won't hide from them, they'll laugh at me, they'll whisper behind my back, they'll be cruel and I won't let them win, I won't let them beat me."

He comes and kneels down by me, "Honey," he runs his finger over my lips, "After everything you've been through, no one who knows you will blame you if you need some time to get through this, if you need some space."

I kiss his finger, "As long as I have you I'll be fine," I hand the empty glass to him and lay down. "Will you be long?"

"Nope, I'll be in bed before you know it," he leans forward and kisses my nose. "You need me you let me know," he murmurs and kisses my nose again.

Cuddling the covers I watch the rainbows skitter across the ceiling and try to comfort myself, it'll be bad for a while but the kids will get bored and go pick on someone else, I guess I just have to hold on until the good days get here again, and I have friends who are clearly going to go out of their way to act as buffers for me.

Also it's not just me, there's Rachel too, the gossips will be on her soon, and Chastity.

David's back and he strips down, I run my eyes over him and hope we can resume some things between us soon, and my stomach clenches in a good way.

He throws the covers up and slides in beside me, his body strong and solid and I let myself enjoy his touch, I remember so many good things and I smile to myself at how lucky I am to have him as a boyfriend.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	65. Chapter 65

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the upcoming Sunday is Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a side ordering of Plot (The Plot bravely walks in). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

I've dressed for success, or at least for a layer of armour. I've stuck with a collar though. Everyone already knows what I'm into and as I stare at those school doors I want to turn tail and run back to my basket and hide there forever.

Instead I grip David's hand in mine and ascend the stairs to the dreaded doors like a king ascending his throne. Even if I don't feel confident or calm or happy I can act like it.

David gets the door and I slip through never breaking the death grip I have on his hand. People turn and stare at us, and a few whispers start up, David just guides us through the corridor to the locker room.

It's so hard to ignore them. Why can't they understand and just leave me alone? Why do I always have to pay the price for their thoughtlessness and small-mindedness?

Pushing open the locker room door David escorts me to my locker and the usual background noise of jocks being jocks dies down. The boys standing near me are staring and I have to remind myself that I'm safe from them, that I'm Faith or as close to it as any gay kid is going to get and that all the ones left in the school refused to join up with Hyde.

"Snowflake?" Azimio is barrelling down towards me and I flinch, not that he notices and he grabs me, it takes a moment to realise he's hugging me. Azimio Adams is hugging me. "Fuck. Dude, don't you scare me like that again," he's saying and I tentatively pat him on the back.

"Okay," I promise and he puts me down.

He's smiling at me, really smiling and it's a little weird to be on the receiving end of it. It's like I walked into some kind of alternate universe, one where Kurt Hummel is liked. This is so going in my diary.

"Azimio?" I turn to my once bully.

"Yeah?" He's grinning at me.

"Thank you. Thank you for organising my rescue," I tell him sincerely and I mentally promise to try and like the boy years from now when he turns up at ours and annoys me, I'll count to ten and attempt to not brain him with a frying pan.

"Dude," I get a big hand on my shoulder and a squeeze, then he does the guy stare thing and a nod. I've studied my brothers and my Dad so I nod back and that's that, guy moment has been and gone.

"So you here to pick up your stuff?" He asks. "You need help clearing out your locker? I can totally carry your stuff to D's car of the week, nice of your old man to keep letting you borrow them for free like that."

"Why would I be clearing my locker out?" I'm confused, it has to be an alternate universe then, Sam has completely corrupted me.

"Err, 'coz you walked off the team?" He looks confused now.

"I haven't walked off the team," I say slowly and look at David who's leaning on the locker behind me.

"Don't look at me babe, after we talked to Coach last night I thought you playing the game tonight was all sorted," David says.

"What?" Azimio yells, "D are you out of your frigging mind? Why the hell are you making Snowflake play? He's just been in hospital, he needs his rest," Azimio pats my shoulder and tells me, "It's okay I got this."

And a couple of jocks grab David from behind and drag him backwards and around the lockers to the main area where all the rest of the jocks are gathering and grumbling.

I attempt to get around Azimio but he gently holds me back, "Let me go Azimio, what is your problem anyway?"

Azimio escorts me to the ring growing around David who's glaring at all of them and is getting more and more furious, "You'd better not hurt him," David growls at Azimio.

"Bro, I'm not going to hurt him, I'm trying to protect him from getting hurt. Now we all know the original agreement was we look out for Kurt and he kicks for the team. But D you gotta let him sit this one out. Yeah we need him but we talked and we're not risking him…" Azimio's being all sincere.

Snorting David sighs loudly, "Z you try talking him out of playing, he says he's up to play and I believe him, " my stomach flutters at David's words, at that simple belief. "But in case he has a panic attack Coach is having someone ready to step in for him."

"You're not making him play?" Azimio frowns and looks down at me, "Snowflake are you crazy?"

Stepping away from Azimio I cross over to David and then scowl at all of them, "Sorry gentlemen but I refuse to let that horrible boy scare me out of playing, it's taken me hours to get David to relent and let me play," I exaggerate slightly, "And I am determined to hand to opposing team their collective behinds after we spank them and send them home to their mommies," that should have enough male bravado in it to make them relax.

It doesn't they just stare at me and I lift my chin challengingly at them.

"Dude," It's Strando, "You don't gotta play to prove you're better than that kid." He looks sympathetic, in fact all the jocks are looking at me with sympathy. "My cousin had some asshat harass her at work, she got him kicked out and she's doing good but she says it takes time, so you take whatever time you need."

Blindsided I blink at the boy and I don't know what to say, but, "I still want to play, I've waded through mud, spent time practicing and I'm not giving up now."

"Snowflake," Azimio steps up closer, "If you're sure." I nod and the guys all look at each other, "Okay then we've got your back," and he glances at the guys holding David, they let him go and he steps up to me, his hand resting on my shoulder.

We're free to carry on checking our gear out so that our kit will be ready for tonight, and then we slip out of the locker room and he takes me to my main locker so I can get my bag sorted for the school day.

Mercedes is there with Sam and I get hugs from them both, the kids in the corridors still stare and whisper occasionally. The Noah appears and walks me to class where he finds us a seat in the back. Slinging an arm over my shoulders he glares at anyone who even looks at me wrong.

He's so warm that I end up leaning into him and relaxing, "Hey Princess," he grins at me.

"Hi Noah," I sigh and close my eyes for a few seconds.

"Saw the music you wrote yesterday, we gave it a go last night when you left, it was kinda cool," he compliments me.

"Yes? You liked it?" I interested in his answer because Noah can be damn picky about his music.

"Yep, kinda pissed you wrote it for Finn though, the shit head is still on a high you did that, though Sam got him back by mentioning you must have touched his drums," and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Sorry, the vocal line just seemed to happen that way, I was going to write it for my voice and then Finn's crept in when I wasn't looking."

"Oh, okay," he pauses and I wait for it, "You gonna tell him that?"

"Noah," I scold him, "I'm not that much of a bitch, but I will tell Sam."

The classroom door bangs open and our teacher walks in, she spots me and nods, "Well hello Mr Hummel, looks like I just won my bet, I told them you'd turn up today."

And that's all she has to say on the matter, we get straight into the subject at hand and while I've heard her grip on history is shaky her grip on math is still as strong as ever and I lose myself in the fast paced lesson.

Noah takes me to French and I'm treated to the unusual situation of Azimio acting like a mother hen to me. If the circumstances weren't so serious it would be funny.

The whole morning is going much better than expected, yes people are staring, and yes they are whispering but it seems the Glee kids and the jocks are dead serious about looking after me and there is always someone to act like a buffer for me.

Making it to the canteen I grab a tray and attempt to find the healthy food, it's not easy and it pushes my creativity to the limits. Satisfied I start walking across the room when I realise just how wide and echo like the canteen is, so like the auditorium.

Suddenly I'm back in the auditorium and I can't breathe, it's so dark, a loud clang gets my attention and I look down to see my tray on the floor the food I'd so painstakingly picked out scattered and the drink splattered in a sticky mess.

Gasping I struggle to control my breathing and then it's gone like it never happened, I'm free of it and everyone is staring at me.

Now what do I do?

"Kurt? Boo?" It's Mercedes riding to my rescue, Tina and Rachel backing her up. They fuss me a little but not too much and then Tina's clearing up my mess and waving away my apologies, Rachel is heading back to get me more food and Mercedes tows me over to the table and makes me sit down.

They're all clearly worried about me and I smile shakily at them, Blaine shifts seats so he's next to me and he hugs me from one side as Mercedes hugs from the other. I really have some amazing friends.

Tina and Rachel are soon back and I pick at my food, Rachel's been just as creative and I make myself eat it all.

I'm about halfway through when there's a commotion at the door and David comes skating in, he's always so graceful on skates, I'm good but he's much better. Heading straight for me stops and hunkers down.

"Babe?" So much meaning in one small word.

I lean my forehead against his, "I'm okay now David, I just had a flashback to the auditorium." I can see he's thinking about it so I beat him to it, "I can still do the game tonight, please don't pull me off the team, I want to play."

"Kurt," He's tempted to pull me anyway, "You promise me if you need to pull out of the game you will."

"I promise," the whole of the canteen is listening. "Go back to hockey practice David, go and hit the little beanbag thingy around, you'll feel better, and then tonight you can smash down as many of the other players as you want. Then I really want lots of hugs and all the slow dances with you."

"All the slow dances? Hmm I think I can manage that," he kisses my nose, "You need me honey you let me know." He skates back out and not one teacher or member of staff yells at him for skating in the school.

Around me conversations start up again and I do my best to pretend that people don't stop every now and again and look over at me.

After my little episode the rest of the day slides by, David does his best to be there at least part of the way to walk me to class and I can see the worry in his eyes.

Coach makes me sit out gym and Noah rests next to me and we observe the very bad games of basketball going on, as Noah calls out advice and his opinions on the players abilities, very loudly.

The ride to the match is boisterous and let it all wash over me, the knowledge that David is right next to me, that Noah and Finn are behind me, that Sam and Mike are in front calms me down.

Tromping off the bus the guys are in surprisingly high spirits, as is Coach Beiste. We all remember how terrible the changing rooms were and the showers and the guys are already making jokes.

As per normal the opposing team wander over and they try and start insulting our team, except our team are too busy having fun and messing about, right up until the point they call us homos and cripples, then our team simply flip them and walk off.

And then I notice the reporter standing off to one side, it's the man who did the write up on Coach Sylvester when Mercedes sang that Christina song, the same one the guys played up and told nasty, if accurate, things to about Mr Cutler.

Swept along with the guys I'm tucked safely in the middle as we meander to the changing rooms, behind us we leave a very bewildered looking team, a team I notice that has more power plays going on than ours, which I never thought would be possible.

That's interesting.

In the disgusting locker room I wrinkle my nose at the stench and try not to touch anything. This time Artie and I aren't off to one side we're in the middle and we're part of the team. Maybe the games day at Artie's worked.

The atmosphere is relaxed, it's like we're playing a friendly not the Championship, and then the talk moves onto food, junk food to be more exact, and it's a war of words about pizza verses Chinese verses burgers.

"Okay guys, huddle up," Coach is standing there and we all amble over, the reporter is standing next to her. "Guys, you did it, you're here, and I am so damn proud of you boys. You bring you're 'A' game to this, you walk out on that field and you do all you can, you fight them for every ball, every pass, every kick. You're Titans and no matter what you play for keeps."

Silence in the room, every one of us is watching her.

"Who are you?" She asks and we yell 'Titans' at her, "Who are you?" she asks louder and we yell even louder. "Let's get them!"

No one rushes out, they walk out, focused, with the odd jibe at each other, low murmurings and the odd bro hug.

Behind us the reporter asks, "No game plan?"

"They don't need the game plan spelled out to them again, they know it off by heart," Coach says, "They know what they have to do."

And we walk out on to the field and this is the last time I'll have to do this ever again, no more mud, no more practice, no more kicking a silly ball between two posts.

We line up for the pre game thing and the other team try to intimidate us, my team are too busy whispering about junk food again and when Finn has to step forward to give a little speech about how ready we are he's distracted by the food and rambles about that instead. The stands erupt into laughter and the opposing team don't know what to make of us, we've beaten them twice, once after going zombie on them, the second by getting their own supporters behind us, and now we're all about the food. They're really off balance.

We could actually win this.

I stroll to the bench and sit next to Coach ready to do my bit when needed.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Sorry for the late update FF wouldn't let me log in.


	66. Chapter 66

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the upcoming Sunday is Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a side ordering of Plot (Plot takes a bow). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

They're better than us.

Far superior in everyway.

Except one.

They're not even close to being a team, they're just a bunch of individual football players and they might have plays but they have to hesitate, to think about what they're doing.

Our team just smashes into them and goes for it.

In other words we're actually winning.

Their kicker is still good but he's missed one. I haven't missed any. My team is fighting and kicking and clawing for each and every goal. They're jumping on every opportunity and running with it.

The half time show was not that good or original and the whole of the stands took up the Thriller tune again. Even their supporters like us more. On the field it's obvious they're trying to insult and psych out my team, who are ignoring them not throwing any insults back and I think are still going on about food.

In short they don't know what to do and the scoreboard says it all. With only two minutes to play all my team has to do is drag their heels and we've won, so of course they throw themselves into it and the other team is so demoralised they fall apart like a bunch of whipped puppies.

A halfhearted defence is put up and my team steamroller over the top of it, it's enough that we don't get the last touch down, but only just and I mean by seconds.

There's the normal after game things to take care of and then I'm dragged back to the locker room and the guys are hugging and backslapping. Rolling my eyes I sneak into the showers and glare at the disgusting tiles. If I get some horrible type of fungal infection I am suing this school.

The water's barely lukewarm and I grumble to myself about mediocre facilities. I want to get rid of as much sweat and ick as I can as I want to look good tonight, I want to dance and shake my booty across the floor and have fun, let loose, dance my cares away.

"Jesus, what the fuck!" Someone yells and in an effort to see what the fuss is about I nearly get soap in my eye. It's Jackson he's standing there staring at me.

I'm supposed to be here aren't I? They haven't gone back on their 'protect the Faith' stance now we've won have they?

"Dude your arms," he looks horrified and then I realise he's spotted the bruises Tyler put on my arms when he grabbed me. "Fuck, Kurt…" Jackson's looking at the rest of me and I self-consciously put my hands over my groin; the other bruises are in stark relief on my pale skin.

"They'll heal," I reassure him and he nods but looks upset anyway.

Other jocks come in and they've spotted the bruises too, they're just as unhappy and then Sam's in the stall next to me, and I can see a few darker coloured roots so I'm going to have to do his hair for him again.

As clean as I can be in this hellhole I wander out to get dressed. I've gone for red because I know David likes it and he has a nice red shirt that will match in with me. My boots are flat but hug my legs, I want to dance and I'm not putting up with aching feet.

Messing with my hair I don't put too much product in it, I want to ask David to run his fingers through it later and he can't do that if I over load it. Some simple makeup on my eyes and I top it all off with a lovely little red collar.

Perfect.

Strutting over to my locker to put a few last things away David's almost dressed too, and he looks good enough to eat. That breathtaking ache and I want him, I really want him.

Finally something is going right and I smile to myself.

"Ready?" David catches my eye and I nod. "Babe that collar just won't do," what's wrong with it? I reflexively put my hand up and trace it with my fingers, maybe after everything he wants me to tone down the puppy thing.

Crooking his finger at me I do as I'm told and go to him, he undoes the collar and I feel a little anxious and naked without it. He leans in and kisses my neck as a sigh escapes me and I turn my head to give him more access. The whole of the locker room has gone silent and then David pulls out my normal collar and lead.

You could hear a pin drop in here and I stand submissively as David secures the leather around my neck, "Mine," he says simply and unclips my lead.

"Yours," I echo and then he offers me his arm. Sliding mine through his I let him escort me to the door where Coach is waiting for us.

"Boys you've done me proud," she's almost crying and since we're the first here we get the bone-crushing hug from her.

The others drift over and give me strange looks but no one says anything. And then the Champions are walked out to receive the adoration of the masses. We get cheers, we get clapping, and we get lots of vainglory.

Finn has to do a speech and he steps up to the mike, "Hi. Thank you for coming to this game, all of you. Thank you for cheering for us," they cheer again, "Thank you for taking time out to support us, it means a lot when you're there in the stands.

"Two years ago we were nothing. Two years ago the McKinley Titans would have done better at a game by not turning up. We were complete losers. And then we got a woman as a Coach. A woman coaching football," his voice shows what he might have once thought of that, except this is Finn so I know he never did, what's he up to?

"Then a boy in a wheelchair joined the team so we had a cripple too. For the last Championship game we had a bunch of girls and a girly gay kid who can out kick anyone. We then did a kickass half time show and pulled it together. This year we still have the gay kid but we got an extra one too."

I'm not sure where he's going with this, he's doing one of his big inspirational things, "We have people who don't believe in god, and those who do believe in god but in different ways. We're different colours, and shapes and sizes. We have different interests and can't even decide what type of junk food is better, or what music, or what video game."

He rubs a hand on the back of his neck and gives a sheepish look, "Last year Coach yelled at us, she said 'With you I don't have a team', I didn't really understand it. This year I do. We're a team. Our differences don't matter, they just add fun interesting things about each of us."

Pointing at the losing team he says, "You're the better team," the crowd murmurs, "No you really are. You guys are frecking awesome, I wish I had a hundredth of your talent, because the recruiters came around and they looked me over and I wasn't good enough, I'm not getting a football scholarship."

"Oh Finn," I whisper and David squeezes my hand.

"Most of you will get scholarships, and you'll deserve them. But we beat you because we're a team. You weren't. You called us names and picked on our differences, you didn't understand they're what make us stronger, when we stopped being dicks about it ourselves."

Standing up straight he goes on with, "So I would like to dedicate this win to the person who helped us see that, who drove us on and believed in us even when we didn't, this one is for Coach Beiste for being the most awesome football coach ever!"

To back my cheesy cornball of a brother up we cheer and chant her name, it spreads and then she has to take the mike and her eyes are suspiciously bright.

Holding up her hands silence falls, "Thank you Finn, guys," she smiles at us, "You boys were a mess when I got to McKinley, you all had the potential but you just wouldn't take that step. And now you have, and you have grown so much, put in so much effort, and you won, you did it. State Champions two times in a row. And I could never be more proud of you than I am right now." She turns to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the Titans!"

And we get more cheers and claps and I soak it all up as do all the boys around me. They are going to swagger in the halls for weeks over this.

The ceremonies take another thirty minutes and photos, which I love but the guys grouse about, the reporter is standing there and watching everything. And then we have to talk to the other team, we all stand there a bit awkwardly and then Finn just asks them what junk food they prefer and somehow it all works out.

They're hosting the after game party, which I think is a little cruel, and when we all walk in we get cheered again, various girlfriends and Blaine come over and congratulate their conquering heroes in a time honoured fashion of kissing them.

Well Blaine and Noah hug but it looks good.

Quinn, in her role as Head Cheerleader comes over too, her hand hanging onto a uncomfortable looking Lee. He's more used to being ignored and seems happy to stand quietly at her side.

The faces of the opposing team are amusing. Not one of us is really doing what we're supposed to do. Artie has two very hot cheerleaders in his lap. I'm cuddled up to a very manly jock. Sam and Mercedes are colour opposites. Noah is so badass it radiates off him and his boyfriend is wearing a little bowtie. And Quinn is head bitch but when she turns and looks at Lee there's something else in her eyes, I don't know if it will last I only want her to really see herself and be happy, and I'm hopeful for her.

New Directions all drift over and mingle with the jocks, followed by the cheerios and I can see other jocks like the hockey team here. We all get congratulated again and I can see the losing team getting freaked out by how nice we all are.

So of course that's when the Warblers turn up, with Sebastian in tow, and the love fest gets bigger. They're here for Blaine, they're here to show their support for him, without getting him drunk on one mouthful of alcohol.

Hmm Sebastian's still interested in Blaine and it's fun to see Noah tighten his arm on his fake boyfriend. Sebastian doesn't seem that impressed with the display and this could go so wrong.

Music starts and it's a fast dance beat, a challenge is issued and the two Glee clubs hit the dance floor. We might be handicapped by Finn but we still have Mike and Britt to more than make up for him.

I'm fairly certain we win but none of the Warblers seem to mind as the cheerleaders are enjoying boys who can move it to the beat, and very sultry Latino beats at that. Mike's so comfortable with who he is he surprises me when Tina shoves us together and I'm grinding against a friend, before Tina's plastered against my back.

Noah steals me away, then Santana and Brittany. Jeff twirls me. Finn waltzes me. Rachel is just Rachel and sweet. Mercedes brings her bad girl to the mix and we play about with our moves. Then Sam grabs me and tries to make Mercedes jealous until Trent moves in on her and I have to rescue Trent from Sam. Laughing the pair of us prance through the others and Quinn latches onto Trent who gives me a thumbs up as a very awkward Lee gazes after her.

Leaning in I tell him, "They're good friends, nothing more. There's a reason she's been single for months until you," that gets me a smile and I move on to Nick who lifts me up and spins us.

"Hey," and then Blaine's at my back his arms wind around me, turning in his arms we move together and I'm certain we're giving completely the wrong impression, because we really are only friends. I'd be worried but I can spot David laughing at us so he's not worried. Noah's not upset and gives us a thumbs up.

Sebastian, however, appears to have swallowed something nasty.

The music changes and goes slower. My arms naturally wrap around Blaine's neck and his arms tighten on my waist. Resting my head on his shoulder he mimics and we sway to the music.

A tap on my shoulder and David's there, "I thought you wanted all the slow dances with me," he teases and cuddles into my back.

Noah's there behind Blaine and then Mercedes drags Sam over. Until I'm in the middle of a mass slow dance and to top it all off the Warblers join in with only Sebastian standing off to one side all on his own.

I'd feel bad but he took advantage of Blaine and Blaine's non-existent tolerance to alcohol.

We get broken up and I'm forced to slow dance with my master, a fate I can learn to live with, closing my eyes I hum along to the song and he smiles against my neck.

Another change to the music and this rap metal rubbish comes on, excusing myself I go to get a drink and shake my head at the antics of the guys pushing and shoving each other under the pretence of dancing.

"You won't stand in my way," I choke on my juice. It's Sebastian and he's serious. "He's going to realise that you're too wrapped up in your gorilla of a jock to be there for him, that there will never be anything between you, hot flirty dances that could melt icecaps or not."

Oh. He thinks Blaine and I…

"Trust me Sebastian, it's not me you need to get through to get to Blaine," I smirk at him, he'll never know what hit him if he messes with David. "It's not my good will you need to garner to put in a good word for you, or who you need to ask permission from to date him."

Flitting off to the girls I leave him bewildered behind me and then giggle and moan about boys while recharging for round two on the dance floor.

Time really flies when you're having fun and Coach rounds us all up and onto the bus. My feet are still tapping and I dance across the parking lot to the coach.

"Snowflake the music stopped already," Azimio grouches.

To annoy him I do some more dance moves and then Mike's there and he tangos us before reversing and letting me tango him.

"I'd give up Z," David's grinning, "He'll be on a damn energy high for hours."

"Dude!" Finn yells, "That's my little bro."

David's smirking and looking damn pleased with himself, "Finn, bro," he says insincerely, "It's not my fault your brother's so damn hot."

Cries of 'TMI' and 'Dude!' fill the air and Mike literally sweeps me off my feet as I laugh.

Scampering onto the bus I hum all the way home and then the other Glee guys join in, we get heckled at first and then we get requests. Some of the jocks even join in the choruses.

Back at school we all jump of the bus and grab our bags, David crooks his finger and reattaches my lead, I'm not sure it's a good idea in front of the jocks but the other guys don't say anything as I tap-dance on the end of my leash, David being wonderful is carrying my kit bag for me leaving me free to dance.

We all say goodbye and David gets me into the car. Getting in his side he starts her up and I sing us all the way home.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	67. Chapter 67

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the upcoming Sunday is Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a side ordering of Plot (Smut slow dances with Plot). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

Parking he grabs the bags and I open the front door. Inside we're home sweet home and I sigh happily and shrug off my coat and put my lovely dancing boots away.

Trailing after David I hum and spin around him, he laughs and catches my lead, "Dude, did you not get enough of dancing?"

"No David, there can never be enough dancing," I shove my nose up in the air.

And then he's dancing me around the house as I sing to him, he hums along to the ones he knows and just listens to those he doesn't. Resting in his arms we sway to a much slower song and I snuggle into him.

His hands slide down my body and I shiver reflexively and bump my hips forward, "Babe?" His voice is questioning and gentle.

Green eyes fade to hungry brown and I want him so much.

"Woof," I really really want him.

"Kurt. Are you sure?" He's own erection is digging in my side and he still asks first.

"Green, very much green master," I tell him, and then I back away from him and rest against the wall lifting my hands up and opening my legs in a blatant invitation.

"Just say no, or red," he says and begins to stalk forward his face shutting down until he's right in front of me. Oh so slowly his hands come up to grip my wrists, and he puts his thumbs in the middle of my palms and starts to rub circles.

He's pinning me and I tense for a few seconds, then his mouth descends and these sweet soft kisses are pressed to my lips, he trails the kisses over my face and to my neck, he takes his time and his leg moves between mine.

Bit by bit my master starts to dominate my body, he's done this countless times before and this knot inside of me unwinds even as he begins to whisper, "You looked amazing tonight. The way you walked out on the field like you owned it. How you let me collar you in front of everyone. The dancing that made my knees weak. So strong. So wonderful. So you."

Our mouths meld and I open for his tongue my head spinning from his compliments and the arousal he makes me feel on so many levels.

Those thumbs never stop and my palms become more and more sensitive. He's not pinning me to the wall anymore, he's all that's holding me up. For a few seconds I flashback to Hyde and then he's gone again and David is there.

Breaking our kiss he asks, "Green?"

"Green," I whimper back and he's back to kissing me, his hands let go of mine and I automatically wrap my arms around him. His hands trace down my body and move to cup the tops of my thighs, I moan softly and he pulls back again.

"God Kurt," his hand drifts up to cup my face this time, "Love you so much."

He steps back and I whine pathetically, until he grasps the lead, "Heel," he commands and tugs me to the bedroom, getting me to lay down he doesn't do anything, he just tugs on the lead, and I arc my back, oh this brings back some memories.

David's going right back to when he started to dominate and master me. Tug after tug and there's nothing I can do but lay on the bed and let him do this to me, to us. Each and every tug pulls at that something inside of me. I used to be afraid of this, of giving up what I thought was myself, instead David taught me to trust him, to let him catch me.

Speaking of which, "David?"

"Hmm?" He's there sprawled out next to me.

"Catch me?"

"Always," it's reassuring and I writhe slightly still fighting him a little. Until I moan and I start to crack.

"David!" I arch on the bed, my hands scrabbling for something real to grab onto. He keeps tugging and I focus on the sound of the lead, the chain rattling and my harsh panting. "Oh, Master, please, need you, I need more," I reach out to him and latch onto his shirt.

"Let go," he whispers into my ear, "Let me take care of you. Let me love you my sweet lovely good boy."

Tremors shake my body and I surrender to him, falling away inside of myself, my muscles relax and the rhythm of the tugs becomes soothing. "Kurt?" he calls to me and I turn my head to look at him, "Oh wow, babe, thank you," he kisses my forehead.

Fingers undo my shirt exposing me to his gaze and I help him take it off completely. He undoes my trousers and pulls them off along with my shorts. I'm so hard I whine when he catches one of my testicles. My socks are soon off too and I'm naked for him.

I wait for his command and instead he strips off in front of me. That wide gorgeous chest of his. His strong hips and legs. He rummages in our special draw and returns with my ankle and wrist cuffs. He puts them on me and then attaches chains, but the chains go no where, they're loose.

Frowning I move one of my arms, the chains rattle but don't restrict me, "Shh, it's okay Kurt, if you can't take them we won't use them," he kisses my stomach and I groan.

I can see the lube and then he's got some on his fingers his hand diving between my legs and he presses a digit up and into me. I hiss at the intrusion and I clamp onto him. He's tugging on my lead again so I relax.

The finger doesn't move and he lays down beside me, "Just say no, just say red. I'll stop, I'll always stop," and then he kisses me.

His tongue plunges into my willing mouth and I wrap my arms around him again. We kiss and then when his tongue retreats I follow it as his finger retreats too, they're both soon back and I moan at how good it feels. Leisurely he does it to me again and again.

My arms feel like lead and I let them fall to the bed as my legs fall open for him. He keeps the same pace and I stare up at the mirror, how does he do this to me every single time? How does he make me look and feel so sexy and desirable when I'm doing technically doing nothing?

His finger is inside of me and my hips are beginning to rock on their own, my body knows what it wants. A second finger enters me and I welcome it, he hooks my prostate and I cry out seeing stars.

It's not until suction on my nipple drives my head back that I realise he's moved to lather my chest with his attentions. Sobbing I thrash under him as he sucks licks and then bites each of them in turn.

Scissoring his fingers he continues to widen me, to prepare me, to make me ready for him. A tiny part of me is alarmed the rest is drowning in the sensations he's evoking.

The third finger is added and he moves away from me. He's soon sitting between my legs and he's gone back to tugging on my lead. It's too much for my brain to cope with and what little thought I have is shutting down, to be replaced by him, only ever him.

More touches to my special spot, more scissoring, and softly spoken compliments while he tugs at me. I sob on the bed and call out for him, he never stops, I don't ever want him to stop.

And then he stops and he's fingers retreat.

"No. Green, please green," I beg him.

"Shh, it's okay," he says. "Up, up and on all fours for me." My limbs are sluggish and he has to help me. "Do you remember our first time," he kisses my body as I shift positions for him, "Do remember how slow it was? That's what we're doing tonight, nice and slow and loving."

I'm on all fours my ass shamelessly presented up to him, I know I'm open and ready for him. The lube pops and then he's nudging me. My lead begins to tug again and he eases into me even as he lets me know he's on the end of my leash and he murmurs that he's right there and he'll catch me.

Moaning at how good it feels as he fills me up I drop my head and then he's all the way inside. It hurt a little our first time, this doesn't hurt at all. The tugging drives my scattered thoughts away and his other hand traces my backbone.

He pulls back just as slowly and then thrusts in again. His tempo is slow, his hand angles my hips and then I almost scream when he hits my prostate, my vision begins to whiten and it's all I can do to stay up the way he wants me.

"Love you," he says and thrusts again. "So strong," he thrusts again. Each time he speaks he plunges into me, "My beautiful Kurt, so brave, so smart, so kind, so loving, so perfect to me," and I'm swimming in his adoration.

My leg kicks back very slightly and I can hear the chains rattle, oh sweet heaven he's chained me without chaining me. The mere thought of them and I almost can't take the need he's building in me. My mouth is hanging open and I can hear myself make desperate needy noises.

Rolling my hips back I wordlessly beg him for more, but he doesn't speed up and I crack apart a bit more, the impending orgasm threatening to erupt any second. I fight it off and struggle to wait for him.

And then my body is tightening and I start to plead with him, "Please, please, please," it's the only word I can form anymore.

A hand on me begins to pump me and I wail as it builds to impossible levels, "Now," he says and I obediently pitch over the side and scream his name as I explode and implode.

Collapsing onto the bed I pull him out of me on the way down and whine at the loss.

A big hand caresses my side and I can't even stir at that. Limp and boneless I can only labour to breathe. Strong hands move me and a cloth wipes my stomach clean. Then I'm put under covers and someone tries to take my cuffs off, I fight them off with weak slaps and curl up.

Soon a warm body curves around mine and I latch onto it and fall into sleep, loved, sated, wanted, cherished.

To wake up to David's heart beating under my ear. Happily I snuggle into him and that's weird, it feels like I'm wearing wrist cuffs, I am wearing wrist cuffs. And are those ankle cuffs on my ankles too?

"Mnfhg?" I say.

"Huh?" He's wide awake and watching me sleep.

Exhausted I drop my head back onto his chest and pull the covers over my face, he chuckles and I drop off again.

The second time I'm more awake but things in my brain have gone AWOL for a bit longer. David's playing with his phone, "Hey sleepyhead," he greets me, "Ready for walkies later?"

"Nrugh," I complain and retreat under the covers.

"Kurt," his voice is a bit sterner, "Are you okay? I wasn't too rough was I?"

Unsteathily I sneak over to his side and cuddle in, I make a reassuring noise and let my hand run over his stomach. "Dude, seriously?"

The covers are whipped off of me and I snivel as his hand holds my face still and he practically wrenches one of my eyelids up, "Oh," he's surprised, "Babe you're eyes are still blown, how are you feeling?"

Whimpering and whining I bark at him.

"Huh, you've never done that before you've always snapped back out of it after you've slept," I nuzzle his hand and he lets go of my face. "Kurt? Can you talk to me please?"

"'M 'Kay," I struggle to say. "Pppy dy?" I can't even say puppy day.

My wonderful master seems to understand and nods, "Yeah you can be a puppy all day if you want to Kurt. But I need to you to be a bit more human for me while we do the laundry and shopping, can you do that for me?" I nod and try to get up. "Rest here I'll get you some coffee," and he goes to do that.

Coffee helps a bit and I manage to help with the laundry and shopping, but I don't wake up fully, I don't want to wake up fully, after everything that's happened I happily give it all up to David and let him take care of me.

When everything is put away I change into my winter running gear, let David collar me and put a wrist cuff on and I'm more than happy to go along with his suggestion to let Noah borrow a cuff for now if Noah doesn't bring the ones David got for him.

Sprawled out in my basket I don't have to wait long for my fellow puppy to arrive with Blaine at his heels.

Excited I bark for attention and watch as David collars Noah and then explains about the wrist cuff. Then Noah drops to his hands and knees and comes to see me.

Sniffing his face I lick it a few times and he laughs, "Bro you are totally gone."

Extending the invitation for Noah to join me in my basket I practically vibrate in place and David gives me a long look so I glance down and go submissive.

"Kurt, you're not fooling anyone, go and put your shoes on and walk like a person," I bounce out of my basket and run down the hall hopping about trying in my to get my trainers on.

Ready I bounce back into the kitchen and then we're off.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	68. Chapter 68

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the upcoming Sunday is Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a side ordering of Plot (going walkies with Plot). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

David's only planned for a short local walk and we have to behave until we get away from people and then I'm begging for my lead, he taps me on the nose and makes me wait while he praises Noah for being such a good boy and puts his on.

Finally mine is snapped on and I prance about before I start to frolic up the path in front of them exploring everything and running about like a maniac.

Noah's sticking to David and holding his hand, while Blaine is walking calmly next to David and they all seem to be watching me. Loving being the centre of their attention I shamelessly play up the 'puppy on a walk' and overdo everything.

A flash of something glittery and I bend down to see a tiny lump of rock, it's no bigger than my thumb nail, I don't want to get my hands dirty but I really want to know what it is, so I carefully pick it up and turn it over, its some kind of stone with a vein of a gold coloured substance running through it.

Pleased with it I can see them catching me up so I dance down the lane, I'm so used to my lead now I don't tangle myself up in it and I grin at David. Woofing at him and prancing to get his attention he then asks, "Did you find something?"

Woofing and barking I bounce about and then offer it to him, "Dude, wow, that's really pretty," he turns it over in his hand and crooks a finger at me so I go to him and he leans down to kiss me.

Floating on air I play and enjoy being on the end of my lead, I can always feel him there, tethering me, giving me a solid foundation so I can do anything.

All too soon the walk is over, I'm not sure what the others got out of it but I feel so much better in myself, more relaxed. I've burned off my excess energy and I'm so much calmer.

Bounding into the house I kick my shoes off and then whine at the bathroom door, "Go on then Kurt," he says and I nip inside, as we have guests I have to close the door and then blessed relief.

After washing my hands, and getting rid of the few bits of dirt I picked up from the stone I fall to my knees and crawl to the kitchen where David's making us lunch. Three plates end up on the table any my sandwich is cut up into handy bite sized chunks so I can sit at his feet and eat. Drinking the last of the water he's given me I move closer to him and let the flow of conversation wash over me.

A hand starts to stroke my hair and I nuzzle into David's leg. I love being able to do this, and David's been really nice and let me keep my collar on, it's even better than a full spa day, and that's something I never thought I'd say.

Blaine volunteers to wash up, Noah dries up and David puts the stuff away while I curl up in my basket and watch them. When they finish I sit up and stare at David, he grins at me, and I wiggle in the basket.

"Oh who's still got lots of energy, who's a good boy, are you a good boy Kurt?"

I bark gently and then he vanishes into the garage, I can't think of anything I've done wrong but then he's back and he's got my ball. It's blue, about as big as his two fists put together and he tosses it about in his hands, "Wow, look what I've got Kurt, wanna play ball?"

Barking excitedly I spin in my basket and gaze at him expectantly. He laughs and tells me, "Okay front room Kurt, go on," so I crawl for the front room, I can't wait for him to get me hand and knee pads, I don't have enough flesh on my bones to cushion all the time I spend down here.

Sitting by the sofa I wait for them and David asks if they want to play, Noah's all for it, Blaine hesitates but nods and then David makes us sit in a big square with us at the four points, "Okay no throwing, 'coz puppies like Kurt can't throw as they have paws, plus things get broken. Just roll the ball."

It should be a dumb game, because really all you do is roll the ball, but with music on and the three of them singing we roll the ball to whoever we feel like and we soon get lost in the silliness of it.

The game is designed to do nothing but reinforce that I'm a puppy playing ball with my master, and puppies are allowed to play, puppies are allowed to have fun. It's strangely entertaining and when we start laughing and setting each other off our passes get sloppier and Noah has to dive to catch one then knocks it to Blaine who misses and has to crawl a foot or so to retrieve it.

David lets it go on for a little longer and then breaks the game up as he thinks we should have a fruit snack and something to drink. He ruffles Noah's mowhawk, "Good game Noah, well done." He pats Blaine's shoulder, "Dude awesome pass earlier." And then when he reaches me he stops and I roll over to show him my stomach, standing on one leg he rubs my belly with the other foot and I grunt pleased with the petting.

"Hmm, actually..." David stops petting me and I stare up at him, "Okay Kurt, sit!" He commands so I sit up and lean back on my legs. "Lay down," I lay down on my side for him. "Roll over," I roll on the floor and wait. "Beg," I sit back up and raise my hands in front of me as I whine pathetically. "Speak," so I bark once.

"You are so good, bedroom now," Not sure what he wants I crawl to the bedroom and then Noah and Blaine stare in as David grins, "Guys you have got to see him do this. Kurt, play dead."

Standing up I gather my worst acting skills together and then I do a terrible drawn out dying act as I stagger around the room, I catch one of the silk flowers from a nearby vase in my hand for the last part as I somehow end up with the bed at my back so I can stiffen my body, clasp my hands in front of me with the flower, and fall back with my eyes closed. Making my breathing as shallow as possible I fake not breathing.

David laughs and says, "Kurt, that was as brilliant," I open my eyes and crawl to the end of the bed so that David can pet me. Noah's chuckling and Blaine's wide eyed as they look on.

"Right I'm gonna get you guys some drinks and cut some fruit up for you, if you want to pick a film out we can watch that or whatever you want to do," David pats me a few more times and leaves so I crawl off the bed and make my way back to the front room.

Noah goes to help David, or more likely to beg something more unhealthy than fruit.

I hop up onto the sofa to wait for David to come back, Blaine sits down near me and I tilt my head at him while he stares at me, he seems nervous and then he says, "Kurt?"

Nodding I wait and then he asks, "Um, are you still in there? Because I've never really seen you act like this before."

He's asking me this while I'm still in puppy mood? Typical. Loosening my jaw I try and get human words out, "Hre, bt pppy, fun, wlk, ball."

Frowning he thinks it over and then nods. I try and make a note to remember to tell David and then I let that part of me sink back down and I lean forward to sniff Blaine's face, he gasps and then pulls back so I lean further forward and then lick his cheek, "Kurt!"

I sit back and look innocent, then I hear David's footsteps in the hall and I get off the sofa so he has somewhere to sit. He wanders in carrying a big plate and sighing, "No Noah, no biscuits, besides fruit is good for you and it'll mean you'll be ready for dinner later."

"But master, I'm always ready for dinner," Noah whines, "And dude? Fruit? Come on, please, just one biscuit?"

"No, and keep that up and I'll spank you," it's probably meant as a deterrent but Noah nearly drops the tray of drinks with a look on his face that means he might want to be spanked by David.

They all have normal glasses but I have a plastic one in case I drop it and I'm handfed fruit by David. I'm getting so much of his attention today, I'm so spoilt and I don't bother to hide my smugness.

Sourly Noah eats his fruit and then David offers him a bit so Noah takes it and seems to cheer up. Blaine and Noah can wash their own hands and faces afterwards and I get a washcloth across my face to keep me clean.

Curling up at David's feet I rest as they all talk about school and things that have been happening, I shamelessly eavesdrop on them while David runs his fingers through my hair.

Noah's doing good, his grades are the same, home is good, family is good, Glee is good, and sport is freaking awesome as we kicked their butts.

Blaine is settling in now, the insanity of the Berry household less of a shock to him, and the two Mr Berry's aren't as wrapped up in Rachel as they always appear to be, they're taking time to be with Blaine too, to find out about him. School's not a challenge, not after Dalton, but his grades are very good.

Going quiet he looks away and then David presses him slightly on it. Staring at his hands and fiddling with the base of cardigan Blaine shrugs and cracks a little about Glee and how different it is.

Reaching around Noah, David touches Blaine's shoulder, "I know we talked about this already but if you need anything, anything at all just let me know, and I already know that you are just as talented and special as the others, it doesn't matter if you're in the spotlight or the chorus, you'll add your extra something to any song they do."

Nodding Blaine seems to accept it and then we get to how David's looking forward to summer and we can all go on much longer walks and even runs, if they're interested in coming with us. Plus he can paint outside.

"You paint?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, well I try," David ducks his head and I have to woof and then I give him a thumbs up, it gets across what I'm trying to say as he asks, "You like my work?" Nodding I rub my face on his knee, "You're kinda biased though."

Snorting Noah says, "Dude while you were locked up for two weeks we had the run of the place, the kids found your artwork in seconds, Kurt defended it as best he could but we plundered it anyway and I might not know arty stuff, but that shit was good."

Blushing at the compliment, David gives in and then gets some of his art books for Blaine to look at. Noah gets off the sofa and nudges me as he crawls past. On impulse I follow him around the back of the couch and as he flops over the beanbag I ambush him and lay on top.

Wiggling my brother tries to push me off but I cling like a burr and he huffs as I grin at him. Rolling his eyes at me he twists and then he can lick my face. Backing off I grab the beanbag and try to drag it with him as he tries to keep it still. Our silly tug of war ends when he nearly slips off. By unspoken agreement we move the beanbag back around the sofa and then we both try to get on it.

Pushing and wrestling a sharp whistle interrupts us.

David is watching us, "Guys I hope you're not fighting…"

Instantly we smile, go innocent and sniff each other's faces. "Not fooling anyone," David goes back to showing Blaine some pictures.

Tired from all the exercise I yawn, which sets Noah off and we both snuggle up, all that time with him helping me while David was gone means we just start to drift off for a nap.

To wake to the sight of Blaine cuddled up to David, he's laughing, well it's closer to a giggle, this giant infectious grin lighting up his face, something Blaine rarely does outside of a performance.

And David is chuckling at him, I should be jealous but it reminds me of David surrounded by a group of children. David's talking and he's telling Blaine a story, one he's not written down yet and its a firm favourite of children.

"So what did the ants do next?" Blaine asks him and his voice is different too, higher, softer, childlike.

Rumbling David answers him and I drift off back to sleep.

"Guys," David's shaking us and I groggily lift my head, "Hey it's started to snow, the weather report isn't brilliant, Noah you might want to head out now, and I know you're Blaine's lift, but if you want I can take him back."

Stretching Noah says, "Nah, it's cool master, I've got Kurt's baby and Blaine's not that far for me, worst case I get snowed in at the Berry's and get force fed weird but great food."

"Fine, but you both phone me when you're safe so I won't worry," David commands them and they nod.

Getting up I hurry to help them get ready and lend Blaine a scarf, "No Blaine, you wind it around like this, I thought you knew fashion," I tease him.

"You're back," he stares at me, "You're Kurt."

"I was Kurt, but I was puppy Kurt" I tell him, "Puppies can go for walks, and play ball, and have fun, that's what puppies do. And lucky little puppies get amazing masters and owners that cherish them."

We don't get to say anything else as they leave, after getting hugs all round, then they're gone and David starts to pace and he's really thoughtful. He keeps glancing at me and frowning.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask him.

"No…" He stops and sits down, "I just realised how similar you and Blaine are, even in hiding things from yourself," he strokes my nose.

"Well he does have good taste in clothes, even if his interest in bowties is a bit extreme," I joke and David smiles. "Um David? He asked me about me being me as a puppy as in 'are you in there?'"

"Yeah?" My master encourages me so I repeat what I did and what I said, he pets me and I lean into him. "Babe once we know they're okay I'm going on the internet to do some research…"

"Can I use the phone?" I ask.

"Of course you can," he reassures me.

"Good I need to phone Mercedes, and Tina, and the other girls, there's a whole new set of outfits that need to be put together before they have their Valentines dates. And Dad already told me we lost out on the spa day, but I was hoping we could baby sit for them so they could at least go," I give him hopeful eyes.

"Sounds like a plan babe, jus the two of us and the three kids, a whole heap of new snow to play in, so many snow angels to make and so little time. Plus think of the snowball fights we can have," he grins like a kid and I laugh, I'll pack us extra sets of clothing for tomorrow so it won't matter if we get soaked we can get changed afterwards.

The snow is really coming down and then Blaine phones. One down one to go. Then Noah calls and I skip into the bedroom to call 'Cedes and conference Tina. Britt and Santana get in on the act. Rachel joins in but refuses to take my advice, I despair of her, I try and get her to ask Blaine to help her out but apparently he's locked himself in his room and is doing homework on the computer. Even Lauren eventually dials in but I trust her judgement on the hat she wants to wear we build the rest from there.

It takes a while but we get all of them sorted.

Hanging up I see the time and go to check on David who's engrossed in reading something. He sees me and turns the browser off, "Hey everything sorted?"

"Yes," I try and explain the outfits, he nods and 'ums' in the right places then he volunteers to cook so I perch on a kitchen stool and give him some of the gossip Mercedes has heard. He laughs at the story of the geek, the fish tank, the two cheerleaders, and the balloons that flooded the biology lab, the fish are fine, the cheerleaders walked away and the geek has blogged that his dreams came true.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

After Glee's big heart stomper of an episode I'm glad I'd already planned this one to be light and fluffy.

And sorry for the delay/vanishing post, FF net decided to eat my chapter...


	69. Chapter 69

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the upcoming Sunday is Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a side ordering of Plot (Plot falls back into the snow and makes a snow angel). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

The first of my Valentines Day surprises is David making me breakfast in bed, followed by a nice shower together, and he's even let me choose all of his clothes for today.

I feel bad that all I got for him was a card and these art pencils he's been drooling over. He of course had to try them out, so I'm currently naked, with only my collar and cuffs on. My lead is looped on the kitchen hook so I can sit in my basket, my wrists and ankles are chained and I'm slightly twisted so I can look over my shoulder at him.

He's only doing preliminaries and I'm used to sitting for him.

I'm also hard but he's told me no until we get back from babysitting, then he wants to draw me some more before we do anything like that. I think he likes his present though. And I've hidden some cookies in the cupboard for him too.

Released I get dressed and groan when I graze my erection, it doesn't help when he's suddenly behind me and plunges a hand down my pants to fondle me, "Oh babe," he teases me as I lean back into him and moan, "Today's Sunday, gotta give you some kinda discipline."

Next thing I know he's tugging my pants down and he sits down so I can be laid across his lap as four medium spanks are placed on my ass, it only makes me ache for him even more. Then he lets me pull my pants up and do them up over the much bigger bulge in them.

"Good boy," he tells me and gives a little kiss, "We got ten minutes, I want to leave early to get to your folks, the car your dad let us borrow is good, but make sure our phones are all charged, we have spare blankets and some food and drink just in case."

David goes to get the car ready and to do things to the drive, while I have to get the things he's asked for ready. Humming I wince now and again at how tight my pants are, but he's my master and now he's more or less insured I'll be thinking about this on and off all day so I'll be in the mood later.

Clever sneaky David, he knows me so well.

Loading up the car he edges it out and proves what a good winter driver he is. We've already agreed that we can always swap seats and I can take over if we need to.

Swinging into Dad's drive he parks and we clamber out, we're early but better early than never. Everyone's running around getting ready and I have to straighten a top here, demand they change once or twice, then Dad's tie and Carole's hair needs more attention and they're all ready to go.

Plans have had to change to take in the bad weather and people are coming home early, just in case. We wave them off and then David's grinning, "So who wants to play in the snow?"

Three little kids jump up and down and I watch with amusement as the much bigger kid is just as excited so I help drag out all their warm winter wear, and then David makes me go out as well, I try telling him about how the cold is bad for my skin but he argues back with spas have cold things in them.

Grumbling I change too and follow them out into the backyard. The snow is fresh and unspoilt as the four of them romp through it. Hanging back by the door I'm surprised by the snowball hitting my coat and I yell in rage, two more snowballs and I have to chase them around the garden throwing my own snowballs in retaliation.

Alliances are made and broken in seconds, we gang up, we get ganged up on, we throw, we scoop, we get covered and pelted. No longer cold we battle on and scream and laugh and fall over too breathless to breathe.

Finally David tops it all off with finding a big drift of snow, and after checking it, he dumps the kids in it who all squeal and queue up to be dropped back in it.

Once last group effort and we have a decent looking snowman sitting in the yard, we raid the house for items, and then stand back to admire our handiwork. I haven't made a snowman for years.

The snowman leads to snow angels and then David makes us all go back inside, the kids try to appeal to me so they can stay out a little longer but I present a united front with him and they sulk all the way in until David promises them a story after they take baths and get changed, because we adults need one too.

They only act up a little and we get the three of them bathed and in warm clothes with hot cocoa. Free to shower I hop in and leave David beguiling them with a mini story. Peeling off my damp clothes I hurry so that David can shower too.

I've timed it right and the story is drawing to a close, grabbing my own cocoa I let David escape before he catches a cold and try to distract the whirlwinds with a board game.

They're up to something and it takes me a minute to realise Sarah's slipped off, the other two are doing their best to keep me in the lounge and I know I have to find her before she gets hurt, except she creeps back and she has something behind her back.

"Kurtie?" She asks her voice really small and she looks like she's going to cry, she thrusts something towards me, "This is yours Kurtie, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I never meant to make you think I didn't love you," and now she's sobbing, "I'll always love you Kurtie."

"We love you too," the other two kids are there and I'm surrounded by sobbing kids.

Pulling them into my arms I hug them and rock them and try to sooth them, I've recognised the book, it's my wedding book, the one I'd put together for David and I. All my silly dreams of a big wedding, I'd cut out so many different outfits and daydreamed about our big day.

And then David was outted and the arguments started and Sarah had found the book, I'd tried defending it but Dad had tossed it in the trash. When had she gotten it out? And why had she kept it this long?

"I love you Kurtie," she sobs and I hold her tightly, well as tightly as I can with three of them.

"I love you too, I love all of you too," I tell them over and over again. I'm not sure what's brought this on and I'm about to go and get David so he can help me while we call Dad and Mama Carole.

Then Stacie smiles at me, "Good, you know we love you and we know you love us," I get tackle hugged by them again but it's less angsty and more comforting now.

I'm not sure how we get on the subject but they want to know what I'm doing when I graduate, they get upset when they find out I'm going to college, I try and explain that it's a bigger type of school, that I'll learn things there so I can get a nice job that I love and I'm always going to come and visit, that I even expect them to come and visit me and David. That they are always my family.

"But Noah's not going to college," Sarah says innocently and I go to tease her when she carries on, "He doesn't think he'll be able to get a job, that his pool business was the best shot he had but he can't 'hack' the 'bitches' hassling him all the time, and he's glad he gave it up when you…" she hesitates, "When you weren't here."

"He'd better be going to college," David's standing there drying his hair, "I'll talk to him, if it's honestly something he doesn't want to do, that he really isn't interested in doing then there are people who are supposed to help him find a job or the training to get a job."

Wandering over my master sits down behind me and wiggles in so I'm sitting between his legs, he holds me tightly and pets me.

"Davie, you really love Kurtie right?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah, I really love Kurtie," and the big romantic lug cuddles me closer.

"So does that mean you're going to get married?" Stacie asks, "And if you have kids who's going to be the mommy?"

Ah children, so innocent, so willing to ask awkward questions. "Sweetie," I try, "Neither of us will be the mommy, we'll both be the daddies, and we'll both do our best to be mommy for any children we are lucky to have. And I bet they are going to love having you as aunties and uncle, just think of all the things you could teach them to do…"

Which prompts them to tell me everything they can teach our children to do and Stevie's going to be a ninja astronaut when he grows up so he can teach them ninja skills, while Stacie wants to teach them to tie bows in their hair and to colour inside the lines, oh and she learnt about plants too, which leaves Sarah, who says she wants to teach them that family's really important and how to make toast because Finn blew up the toaster again.

Spotting the wedding book, David opens it and we go through it, the girls 'ahhing' over the bridesmaids dresses I'd picked for them, the colours are so last season but they seem excited over them, then Stevie's annoyed about dressing up and David stage whispers that he has to as well, "And it'll make Kurt really happy," he says.

"But Davie," Stevie hisses back, "Ties are too tight and I feel silly dressing up, why do you need to do all that."

David then tells him, "Because it's a very important day, and you're supposed to be respectable on important days. It's the day I stand in front of the friends and family that really matter to me and tell everyone that Kurt's my husband and I'm his, that we love each other, that we're ready to take that very last step and live together as one for the rest of our lives. Days like that don't come along all the time and I want to remember it forever."

"Oh, I think I get it," Stevie says and nods, "Okay I'll wear the suit."

I don't know whether to laugh at Stevie or cry happily at David. Oh he really is so damn romantic. I mentally flail and then hug David while pulling Stevie in for one too.

Stopping it getting too overly emotional David picks a Disney movie and we sit through it in a giant heap of cuddling. I've really missed them. I'll ask David if we can baby sit more often this is more fun than I realised and before long I'm going to be miles away from them at college.

Lunch is spent at the dinner table, one of David's rules and we talk about our lives and what we've been doing. He even makes them wash up and dry up, supervised the whole time as there's glass involved.

We play a few games and colour and have a good time. David's in his element and I realise I am too. Yes fatherhood is a huge daunting thing, but there are rewards too, all I have to do is somehow survive the baby bit where all they do is poop and spit on you, enjoy the middle bit, and weather the hormones without resorting to homicide.

Dad and Carole are the first back and they had an amazing time, they go to get changed and then Carole's putting coffee on so I volunteer to help her because she never puts enough coffee in my mug.

The three of us are chatting about what a great day they had and drinking our coffee, they don't have any of the tea David likes so he's out in the lounge when Stevie comes in, and asks for some juice.

Dad gets it for him and asks him if he had a good day, Stevie's really excited about playing in the snow, and then he says, "And Kurtie's having babies and said I can teach them to be ninjas," putting the empty glass on the side he runs out to play whatever game David's distracting them with leaving me with a shocked Dad and Mama Carole.

"Kurt," Dad says warily, "there something you need to tell us Buddy?"

Flushing bright red I shake my head and babble how the kids had been curious about mommies and daddies if both parents are male. It makes them laugh anyway and I get some of the recent stories of the children in busy noisy shops and how one little voice cuts right through everything so everyone turns round to stare as Dad and Carole try to answer the innocent question or comment.

My three brothers soon turn up and David takes me home so I can ring the girls and Blaine to get the scoop on what really happened. The guys were happy so it can't have gone too badly.

Humming as I hang up my coat I chatter away to David and tell him about the little incident in the kitchen and retell the stories, they make him laugh and I ask about baby-sitting some more, he nods so I smile at him.

"So babe, as Valentine Day's go, how bad was this one?" He asks.

"Well, I had to suffer being with my boyfriend all day," I fake huff, "Then I was forced to have fun and laugh," I cross my arms, "And then the completely evil boy said how special our wedding day would be, how it would be important," I fake sniff, "It was so terrible David, I don't know how I coped."

"Uh-huh," he's grinning, "That's just the worst, if you want I could talk to him for you, introduce him to the Fury," he poses.

"That's okay," I bit my lip, "I'd never want him to get hurt, and I'm sure he'll make it up to me some how," I peek at him.

"Yeah that can be arranged," he nods and says, "Now about that drawing…"

Stripping off I submissively follow him to the kitchen let him tie me up and then he puts the phone on speaker so I can talk to the girls as he finishes his drawing from earlier as he munches on the cookies I got him.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	70. Chapter 70

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the upcoming Sunday is Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a side ordering of Plot (Plot answers the questions). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Seventy**

"Come on Kurt!" David yells and I grab the last things for school as I run to the front door.

I'd loved yesterday, it's a pity we'd tired ourselves out playing in the snow. After he'd finished his drawing, and I'd finished gossiping with the girls and Blaine, we'd had dinner and then watched a little TV only to nod off.

David made the decision to go to bed and as much as I wanted to do athletic things with him we'd curled up and had a romantic Valentines Day snuggle and then the alarm was beeping at us to get up.

It's my turn to drive today and David acts as spotter for me in case I don't see the ice, we arrive safely and in one piece and get to slip and slide our way to the cleared paths.

Most of the students are early like us, their parents sending them to school in plenty of time.

You can spot who had a good Valentines and who didn't. There are some boys that aren't going to be in good books for a while. And there are some boys that are going to be in very good books, for at least a day or two.

Smirking as I swish through the school, I hold my man's hand and know I had an amazing Valentines Day, the first of many I'm sure. I'm such a lucky guy.

My master is still protective of me and he walks me to class, having made a detour so I can giggle with the girls, and they are still laughing at me and Stevie's comment in the kitchen, they tease me about me having kids after college and putting David in a pink apron. He takes it in good stead and teases them back.

Kissing me he's humming as he walks away and I float into my class with a giant smile on my face. Oh yes today is going to be a good day, nothing is going to spoil it.

Bodyguards walk me to class but they seem over the top now, though I get to grill Mike about his date and he has such a soft sappy smile on his face. Tina is one lucky girl.

Sauntering into the canteen the whole school is abuzz with something, and people are looking at me pityingly, I wonder what that's about, I thought they'd be more interested in the big Championship game than back on about me.

I get a little flashback but I can ignore it, and I go to the Glee table where they're all whispering, sitting down I cough to get their attentions, "What's going on?"

"Dude," Finn reaches out to grab my shoulder, "The cops turned up and took Dave off."

"What?" I shriek in a completely calm and controlled manner. "What do you mean the police took David?" I have to get the facts, then I have to work out how to get my dom back.

Wait, Noah and Blaine are walking over, our dom. And Noah's got experience with the police, he'd know what we have to do next, plus Dad will help too.

Elbowing Finn, Sam leans forward, "The police have arrested or taken in all the Karofskys," my brother's smiling, "They only want David to answer some questions, he's never joined in anything the family have done so he should be fine."

Should be and will be are two different things and I wait for Noah to sit down, he starts talking before I can, "Bro, the Karofsky clan are going down man, I never thought I'd live to see the day someone took on Paul or Gabe," Noah's smiling so I relax. Turning to me Noah tells me, "Oh Dave managed to leave a message with Blaine."

Blaine looks a bit nervous as we all wait for him to speak, "Err it's private for Kurt…"

And then Azimio's right behind me and makes me jump, "What he said little Snowflake is 'Stay', so you stay and you need anything you let me know, my bro and your man, god I can't believe I just said that, is gonna be fine, I know some people," then he walks away.

I can't believe he just said my man too.

The times they really are a changing.

Going to my next lesson the news has spread like wildfire, Paul, Gabe and Solomon really have been taken into custody and are being questioned. Cain's there voluntarily as is David. The wives were taken in too, I'm the only one who's still wandering around free.

Fretting by the end of the day I'm glad I have the car keys and I go down to the police to ask about David. The officer is really polite and his eyes are sparkling I hope that's a good sign.

Instead of David I get Cain, "Hey little bro to be," he greets me and scoops me into a big hug, I'm sure he's not supposed to mess with someone else's property but he's so happy and grinning like a loon. "Dave's just got some more things to sort out, the little bastard's only managed to get some evidence of his own," oh David's handed across the copies of some documents he got his hands on. "Hey can you give Nancy a lift to yours? I think I'm going to be here all night, I don't want her to worry or pine over me."

As he's my master's brother I'm not sure the full authority he has over me but I submit to him, "Of course Cain, Nancy is always welcome," I say aloud as we have an audience. "Um, how's David going to get home?"

"I'll give him a lift," Officer Hughes is there looking tired, exhausted even, but grimly happy.

"Thank you," I tell him and I mean so much more than the lift, I think he understands and nods.

Cain leaves and I wait for Nancy who looks tired and worn, I help her on with her coat and lead her out to the car. Driving us home I concentrate on the road and get us there safely.

Ushering her into the house I get her comfy in the kitchen and then phone home putting it on loudspeaker so I can get a quick meal together for the pair of us. Everyone's glad David's okay, and that I'm home safe and sound, the offer of sleeping over with them is made and I decline for now.

Getting dinner served we eat and Nancy tells me more about her day, how the police turned up at theirs with search warrants and Cain waived the warrant and very loudly and clearly gave them permission to search the whole house.

They didn't have arrest warrants but Cain had volunteered them to go down to make statements, and then he dug out a list of names for the police to contact that would be able to help them in their investigations.

With what Cain and David had given them they were able to obtain warrants for Paul, Gabe and Solomon. And Solomon has turned on the other two in exchange for lighter sentencing, and that man has really covered his own butt in paper and for fraud alone they'd be seeing the inside of a cell, it's when they raided Gabriel's house and found his wife missing and a fifteen year old girl chained to a wall that the poop really hit the fan for that monster.

The FBI are on route.

Things were bad for the evil Karofsky's they just got a whole lot worse.

Stunned into silence I sip my juice and now I know why David's still down there, he's trying to give as much to them as he can, to make sure it all sticks, that Gabe goes to jail for everything he's done, and Paul and Solomon.

I just hope David doesn't get caught in the web and gets dragged down with them. Nancy's afraid, I think we've had the same thought, but for her it's Cain.

We keep ourselves busy and putter about the house, she's curious about David and me, apparently her and Cain really did have a dungeon in their basement with various gadgets, the area of the garage I show her doesn't really compare but it's only for punishments; disciple and training is all around the house.

She likes my basket and I let her sit in it, she thinks it's really comfy and then I undo it so she can lay down in it properly and she laughs at such a simple concept and loves it.

Exploring the rest of the house we take an extended stop at David's art area, she goes through some of his paintings and sketches and from the look on her face she thinks he has talent. I can't wait to tell my master so he can get some recognition for doing something he loves so much.

Daringly I pull the red sketch book from it's hiding place, these drawings are the naked or sexy ones David's done of me and I show her the one he did yesterday of me tied up in my basket, "And it's so easy on the knees," I tell her, "That's about the only thing I have a complaint about, my hands and knees will ache after a while. David says he's going to get me special knee and hand pads so I can crawl about outside in summer for hours and lay at his feet while he sketches," I know I'm boasting but I do love my master so very much.

In the bedroom she tries out the ceiling mirror and grins, "Now this I like," looking up at herself she asks, "How did Master David get it up there?"

Bouncing onto the bed next to her I shrug, "I have no idea, he said it was one of his craft projects and surprised me with it one day when we were training," I flush at how far gone I was on that day and how the mirror had simply pushed me further over the edge.

"Hmm I'll tell Cain about it and see if he's interested in talking to Master David about it," she smiles and rolls over. "So Kurt how are you really doing?"

That leads us into what happened with Hyde and she holds me tightly when we get to the scary bit, which is most of it. Stroking my hair she nods at the diary idea and admits she found it hard to open up to Cain to start with, but now things are amazing between them.

They are so in love.

She also tells me about Valentines Day and then the Chinese take away, rose petals, and watching three of her favourite films.

I tell her mine and she laughs at the kids' antics, sighs softly over their tears and then giggles at Stevie, I can tell I'm going to get a lot of mileage out of that story.

Curling up we comfort each other and I'm just beginning to realise the joy of being a sub, because I can cuddle with others so easily and it's not sexual in the slightest.

Leaving our phones out and nearby I grab a blanket and put some light music on, then we doze on and off as we wait for our doms to phone us to pick them up. If they're not here in the morning I'll drive us to the police and get new instructions, then do whatever they say, David will probably want me to go to school, but maybe I can drop Nancy off with Dad or Mama Carole so she won't be alone.

"Kurt," It's David's voice, I must be dreaming and smile to myself as I move enough that I can kiss him, "Hey to you too," he huffs out a soft laugh. "Wake up honey, Cain's staying the night, we need to make the bed up for him and Nancy."

And then David's really there with Cain.

Running around I get the bed made up and lend Nancy a shirt as a nightgown, while David digs some of his stuff out for Cain. And then David makes me go back to bed, with him this time.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, most of it's boring, but it's good Kurt," he's excited, "They're getting some solid stuff on them, I'd given up hope on being able to take them down before I'd left high school, but I think it might happen."

"David that's amazing," I tell him and then admit my fears about him getting caught up in it.

"Dude, it's cool, both Cain and I are fine, I didn't know it but Cain's been working with the FBI long before this, he's been feeding them info on them for years. And since I've been the one on the receiving end trying to protect you they don't believe I'm involved," it can't be that easy but I nod and accept it for now.

"It helps that they got the footage of Chastity on tape," David cuddles me closer, "I wasn't allowed to watch it, thank god, but part of its those two mother fuckers talking about me and you and how I'm such a boy scout and never put a foot wrong, how I don't believe in beating my spouse unconscious on a regular basis," David strokes my arm, "I'm good, maybe some more interviews and stuff and I'll have to testify in court once they work out all the charges."

Chuckling David says, "Oh and Uncle Ralph and co kept all the evidence through the years on every case they've swept under the carpet for dad, there's not one case on Cain or me."

Kissing my shoulder he spoons me, "Go to sleep babe, tomorrow is a brand new day, we have school and an early night, 'coz Wednesday is my big game for hockey, we just have to win this one and we're the equivalent champions to the football jocks."

"Okay, I missed you though David," I tell him, "I love you."

"Love you too," he holds me close and I let my eyes close hoping that he's right and that he'll be fine, that he won't get dragged into this, that nothing is going to get in our way anymore.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	71. Chapter 71

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the last Sunday was Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a side ordering of Plot (Plot gets the coffee). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Seventy-One**

Restless and worried I don't have that good a nights sleep and wake up with a headache. David's humming and even Cain's grinning like an idiot, Nancy's more like me, waiting for the rest of it to catch up and go wrong.

Having pulled on yoga pants, as we have guests, I bustle around the kitchen making breakfast and I'm careful to serve David then Cain and lastly Nancy and me.

"Hmm, Dave," Cain says, "Kurt makes excellent omelettes, they're almost as good as yours."

Nancy winks at me and smiles.

"That's 'coz Kurt's amazing," is all David says and I beam at him preening at the praise.

It's interesting watching them interact with me and Nancy, David's much more relaxed and doesn't boss us around, he asks. Cain bosses, nicely, but he's not asking, he's telling.

I might be submissive in this relationship and I'll do as David tells me, even when he barks orders at me, but most of the time he asks me to do things and he spoils me so much, it's a pleasure to serve him to submit and surrender to him.

It's eye opening to say the least.

Another thing is that David does say please and thank you. Cain doesn't. I don't think he's being rude, he's just used to being in control, like holding out his coffee cup to me and not saying anything just expecting me to refill it for him.

Filling the cup up I smile sweetly and try to stay in a submissive mood. David sniggers and I innocently carry on eating. "What?" Cain frowns at his brother.

"Just..." my master shakes his head, "Never mind bro," and he reaches out to pat my hand.

"No, what is it?" Cain's not angry just annoyed and then he spots Nancy smiling, "Slave do you know what's going on?"

And that's the other thing, he tends to act like Nancy's simply part of the furniture, I know it works for them, and I've seen the way he looks at her, he really does love her and he's clearly thinking of her and wanting to make her happy. But it still annoys me, David treats me like a living being, one with feelings and quite separate to him. If his treatment of me was anything like Cain's I would have walked away from him long ago.

Now that is interesting, David swears he trained me as he's the dom, but how much have I trained him without realising it? We fit together so well, it's not effortless we have to work at it, but we've sort of grown together.

"Master," Nancy bows her head and says calmly, "I believe that Kurt might be concerned with your lack of manners, he is after all the property of another, and you are a guest in the house of his master who is his owner."

Oh that was very cleverly put.

"Basically you're pissing Kurt off," David unhelpfully supplies. "He's really big on things like saying please and thank you," and my master is enjoying this and smirks at his big brother, "He might be my little doggie but he's still a person too. I hope when you meet my other two subs you're nice to them, Noah seems well trained already but Blaine'll flee if you're too mean to him."

Pausing for a second as I digest that I carry on eating acting like nothings happened, Cain, however, is staring at David.

"Wait did you just say other two subs? And what the hell's wrong with how I treat subs?" He's baffled, "They like doing as they're told."

"Yeah but there's ways of telling," David sips his tea and then holds it out me, "Kurt can I have some more tea please."

Slipping of my chair I go and make him some more tea and try to ignore the burning sensation between my shoulder blades as Cain glares at me, taking the tea back I set it in front of David who thanks me and I smile before going back to my breakfast.

"Fine," Cain huffs, "You've made your point, but I can't promise I won't slip and treat Kurt the same way I do Nancy. Now stop avoiding it, two more subs? I thought you were the monogamous type?"

It takes David a while to explain it and I learn a bit more about Blaine, he seems to have leanings towards ageplay and wanting David to be his daddy. If this were anywhere else the fact that David is in a relationship with two other guys would make them suspect he's cheating, but when David says it's not sexual Cain only has to think it over for a short while and then he nods and accepts it.

Finally the conversation moves around to yesterday and after they explain it to Nancy and me I feel much more confident that David and Cain won't get caught up in it all and blamed along with Paul, Solomon and Gabriel.

Offering them the use of the bathroom first David gets them towels and clothes and then I start getting our school things together as David washes up. Cain drove them back last night so their car is here, and we won't need to drop them off before school.

It's our turn in the shower and the sight of a naked David in nothing but bubbles has it's usual effect on my body, it only earns me a kiss, and a whispered, "After the hockey match," which leaves me happy if frustrated.

Ready to go David chucks the keys at me and I drive us to school after saying goodbye to Cain and Nancy. Cain's already asked to come see David play and his offer has stumped David but he nods and then asks Cain to take care of me if I want to go, finally I get to see him play.

Bouncing into to school I'm really excited about the game now, not only do I get a chance to see David play, but then there's the after game victory that I can look forward to as well.

Everyone in school is whispering and rumours are flying over the 'big bust' going on and the school is hyping up for the hockey game too, they all know David is playing and when he plays we tend to win. With the footballers getting the Championship the hockey team are aiming for theirs too.

"Dude," Noah sweeps up beside us, "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine Noah, it's all sorted but thanks for talking to the cops you do know, it's all being aimed at just the three of them, I'm out of the firing range with a lot of stuff to cover me just in case," he gives Noah's shoulder a squeeze, "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"S'Cool," and Noah's off again.

When Blaine appears with Mercedes and Tina I find myself watching him and he looks the same, acts the same, and then I catch him glancing at David and there it is. Oh my. I remember the dream I thought was strange with David reading to him and I keep my smile off my face, he deserves to be happy, now we just need to find out how into this he is, and then find him the right guy.

The day zips along and I get David to myself in the canteen as we get our food, "David?"

"Hmm? Yeah?" He's eyeing up the mystery meat and wisely moves along without touching it.

"Cain won't be mad at me will he?" I ask, because Cain's a dom, I'm only a sub, in the scheme of things I do not really get to criticize a dom without some kind of punishment.

"Nope, my bro's more hard line on the d/s thing than me, but if a sub has a valid point, and puts it across well, because it was Nancy and me that rammed it home, not you, if you recall you only got him his coffee quietly and without a fuss," He picks out some beef. "Anyway you shoulda seen him at the station yesterday I'm surprised Hughes didn't punch him, I had to have a few words, he doesn't get out much, so he forgets the world isn't always aware he's a dom and should be respected, well as long as he's earned it."

"Good," I smile at David, "He can be a bit…" I hesitate this is David's brother, "Rough around the edges, but he loves Nancy, and I can see Nancy's crazy about him."

"Yep, they're good for each other," he walks me to our table and as he's a waiter he has this magical gift of balancing trays on his hand so he wraps his arm around me and smirks as he knows how annoying I find it that he can defy gravity that way.

"One of these days you are going to drop that tray," I warn him.

"One day," he agrees and shows off without dropping the tray.

Honestly boys.

All through dinner David has to field questions and ends up telling people that he really doesn't know everything and that the police will say something public at some point.

Sensibly the cops are keeping quiet and not releasing any details at all, not that I blame them, with the power and money Paul Karofsky has his lawyer will use anything to get him off the hook, and Paul can afford the best lawyers.

Moving the subject on it naturally changes to the game tomorrow night and I'm excited about going, and now the rest of them want to go too. I glance at David because Cain will be there but he seems fine and we get to planning.

At Glee Rachel tries to steal the solo and then Santana and Quinn distract her as Tina gets a rare chance to shine. Finn manages to convince Rachel she's being generous and we get to sit and listen to Tina sing for us, she really should get more solos, she's just too nice to fight for them and she seems to prefer dancing, especially with Mike.

Rachel still gets her way and she's got a surprise for us all, we have to troop to the auditorium and I balk at the doors, Santana holds my hand and I refuse to let that boy rule me so I march in and try and act as if everything is fine, that hand never leaves mine and I'm surrounded by Glee kids.

On stage Finn, Noah and Sam take the spotlight and my eyes widen as I hear my song being played for the first time. It still needs a bit of work, but it's good and everyone likes it, I can tell.

"Guys," Mr Schue claps at the end, "Wow, that was brilliant, that's such an amazing original song, which one of you wrote it? Or did you do it as a group?"

Finn gets up from the drums and moves forward, "We didn't write it Mr Schue, Kurt did."

"Kurt," Mr Schue smiles at me, "You might want to consider writing more because that was... I don't have words," and that's Mr Schue always encouraging when he's not caught up in the drama of his own life.

"Fellow Glee clubbers," Rachel springs to her feet, "I propose that for our Nationals solo we use this song as sung by Finn," That gets people's attentions, "I'm willing to give up my solo because I believe we won't get a better song, unless Kurt writes another one, and as I'll be singing the solo for Regionals to get us to Nationals I'm happy to just have the duet in Nationals."

And the fight over who's getting solos and duets gets underway, but no one is arguing about Finn's solo at Nationals. Flushing and happy I bask in the fact that not only do they like my song, they think it's a National's winner.

I can give up my shot at the limelight for my name being linked to that song.

After school David drives us home and I chatter telling him about my song, how Finn sang my song, how people listened to my song, and that for Nationals we're doing my song.

"Uh-huh," he grins at me and swings the car into the drive, "So what you're telling me then is that your song, that you wrote, for me, about me, is gonna win you Nationals."

"Yes," I gloat.

"Cool," we get out and go into the warm house. "So I'm your muse then?"

"Yes, just like I'm yours when it comes to art," I point out. "After all how many times do you sketch or paint me?"

"True..." he grabs me and I laugh as he lifts me off my feet, "And tomorrow you're going to be in the crowd cheering me on, so how the hell can I lose now?"

Wrapping my arms around his neck I lean in to nuzzle his jaw so he kisses me and I'm so damn happy.

Getting dinner and homework out of the way I play in our wardrobes and get our party gear ready for the after game shindig. Humming I get Mercedes and Tina on the phone and gossip while I work.

"Babe?" David wanders in, "Time for bed," I'm in the middle of discussing the lace issue on Tina's new blouse but I obey him and say goodbye to the girls, we can continue it tomorrow.

Yawning David strips off, "My kit's all ready, can you pack my other school things for me in the morning?" I nod and then he falls back into the bed and promptly fidgets.

Hurrying through my own night time ritual I kneel on the floor near his head, "David?"

"Hmm?" He shifts again.

"I can give you a massage if you'd like, to help you fall asleep," I offer.

"Kurt that'd be awesome," He flops onto his stomach and I draw the covers down his body, then I take advantage and sit on his butt, it makes him laugh until I start on his lower back and he groans under my hands.

Ten minutes later he's fast asleep and I'm aroused with no way to ease the ache. I rub his shoulders for a few more minutes and then gently climb off of him. Checking the house is secure I go to bed and watch him sleeping in the rainbow hued lights flickering around the room.

Smiling to myself I move closer and gloat that my song's going to Nationals.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	72. Chapter 72

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the last Sunday was Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a side ordering of Plot (Plot showers). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

It's a little amusing to watch Dad and Cain manoeuvre around each other, and the only ones who are aware of it are obviously Dad, Cain, me, Nancy, Noah and Blaine.

Dad and Mama Carole brought the kids who are bundled up and looking forward to Davie skating and hitting people with sticks, Dad's tried explaining David isn't supposed to hit them with his hockey stick but they refuse to believe him.

The Glee club's turned up to cheer David on, and so has the football team as the hockey team came to their game, and most of the rest of McKinley seems to be here to cheer the jocks on. Jammed into the ice rink our team's supporters now outnumber theirs.

Azimio's joined us and he's not happy about Cain being there and keeps trying to defend me, and then the rest of the football team's there and I have to remind myself they're not really being obnoxious, I'm Faith and they're trying to make sure I'm okay and that Cain isn't going to beat me up. I'm not sure how to tell them that if I'm rude or bad Cain will simply tell David who'll punish me instead, if he thinks Cain's right, or he'll just tell Cain to back off.

And that brings me back to openly and proudly wearing my collar, David has the lead for later. Dad glared a little but he's learning to live with my choices and he's really coming around to David being his son in law. Noah wants to be able to wear his collar and surprisingly Blaine is a little jealous that I get one and he doesn't.

Going to our seats we play musical chairs so everyone's seated where they want to be, I end up next to Cain with Nancy on his other side. To my left is Blaine and then Noah. I'm sure Blaine isn't that happy as Cain is making him a little nervous, probably because when he saw me Cain bossed me about and I did it, Noah seems fine and submitted to Cain but Blaine doesn't know what to do.

I've been skating with David many times and been impressed with how easily he moves on the ice but it's not until the violent bloodfest explodes on the ice that I can see why he's considered a brilliant player. He never loses his footing, he glides like he was born to skate and the few times I see him slam other players, when I'm not hiding behind my hands, it's clear he's in complete control.

We decimate the other team, we destroy them, we grind them into the ice and then we score more goals.

Everyone's on their feet and screaming for more when David does a particularly good tackle thingy, and then the scoreboard shows the new goal scored, and that's another thing, the sheer speed they're all moving at, it's breathtaking.

Swallowing I can feel my pants tightening and I really wish my master had let me come to watch him before this, he's amazing, and so dominant I just want to fall to me knees in front of him.

"You okay?" Cain asks out of the corner of his mouth.

I've stiffened up while I've been staring at my master and I nod to reassure Cain, I'm not sure I can speak yet.

Glancing at Cain I see his eyes widen and then he chuckles, "He's good but I didn't think he was that good," he teases me.

Cain has the same grin as David and I just know that either David or I are going to be mercilessly reminded of this in the future.

Blaine's really into this, but then he loves watching sports and he's soon jumping up and down and yelling. It only encourages our supporters who all join him and jump and down and chant names.

All too soon and yet not soon enough the game's over and we stomped them, our team won.

Trooping out with everyone we wait for our team to shower and come to collect the trophy and vainglory being sent their way. I'm trying to stay out of the way and to control the little problem I'm having in the southerly direction of my body, except as David's boyfriend I have to put up with people congratulating me and wanting hugs, so I'm having to hug and keep my hips back and out of the way.

Cain's finding it hilarious as he knows what the problem is and Nancy's being sympathetic. I can see David and Cain share a sense of humour too.

Finally my master turns up to cheers and yells, and he's still wearing his clothes from school even though I packed him some new nice clothes which won't clash with mine.

And then we find out the after game victory party is cancelled due to the facilities breaking down, and none of the jocks have been able to shower. Boos and catcalls ring out and mentions of the hosting school just trying to save money.

It does mean we all get to go home earlier and I'm feeling an overwhelming urge to lay down, preferably naked with David, and to be a bit athletic with him too.

My dislike of Azimio goes up a few notches as he manages to arrange a miracle and the after game victory party is going to be in his mansion of a house, so much for my private party. Well he did save my life so I'll let him off this time, but I really want to be alone with David right now.

Speaking of David he's hurrying over to us and we all congratulate him and the kids are excited to see him, he has to hug them all and then Carole is there. I think this is the first time he's had family turn up to his game, well family he wants there.

Dad has to fuss him and give him a hug, my brothers all bro hug him and the Glee guys, the girls all chatter to him and more hugs go around. Azimio clings to him a bit and gets tearful.

And Cain stands there watching him a soft sad smile on his face, his little baby brother he used to take to the park to get him out of the house has grown up. Cain did it, he managed to get David away from the Karofskys and David's learnt to really be a man, a proper one, not a monster.

Reaching out I take Cain's hand in mine and then I tell him, "Thank you, thank you for looking after him."

I think Cain's going to say something but David's there and hugging him, "Dude you made it, I saw you in the stands, thanks for sticking around," and then Cain just hugs him back.

Grabbing Nancy I drag us into the hug too, which is a cue for a mass hug attack, I don't think Cain's ever been in the middle of one before; he'll learn.

Breaking up we all make plans to either go home or go to the party, turning to Azimio my master makes his own plans, "Z sorry man but I really need to shower, we'll nip home and then hit your party after."

"Cool," Azimio accepts it unaware of my problem that's digging into David's hip where he's got me pinned against him with his arm.

I have to wait for everything to finish, then for David to get his kit, and Cain's comment about having fun makes me flush before I drive us home and David unwinds in the seat next to me. He tells me about the game I've just seen and I nod encouraging him, I still don't understand most of it but I get that the puck thing has to go in your opponents' goal.

Home, we get into the warm and I'm really not expecting him to do anything, just shower and then probably tease and torment me, but I'm suddenly pressed against the wall and his mouth is hungry as it devours mine.

Enthusiastically I kiss him back and open my mouth for his tongue to plunder me and I groan happily as his groin rubs against mine.

Pulling back he pushes me towards the bathroom and then starts to strip me down, I help out until I'm naked and his hand smacks my ass with a stinging slap, "Get the lube, stand in the bath, push that gorgeous butt of yours out and then start preparing, I'm sorry but I want you too much to mess about with foreplay."

Obeying him I lean one arm on the cold tiles and then the other brings my hand around and I can push a finger up and into me. I can hear David banging around the house as he empties his kit bag and stripes himself down.

Working my finger in and out I stretch my ass ready for him and as much as I want to hurry I take it slowly. I've reached two fingers and can spread them when he's suddenly back in the bathroom.

"How far have you gotten?" he checks my handiwork, "Keep going," he urges me and then proceeds to kiss my shoulders and to squeeze my ass cheeks with his hands.

"I thought you didn't want foreplay," I moan as his mouth finds a good spot and he sucks before biting down sending delicious tingles and aches through me.

"Not really foreplay," he grunts, "And I want to touch you," he grins and then licks my ear, "Love you so fucking much, god I thought I could take on the world when I saw you in the stands," he nibbles my ear, "That was the best game of my life and you where there the whole time."

"You were amazing," I tell him and whimper as one of his hands moves around the front and fondles me.

"Not as amazing as you're about to be," he hints and I can finally put three fingers in.

Continuing to torment and tease me he wrings whines and groans from me and I'm aware of his arousal pressing into the base of my back. He's so eager, I'm so eager this is going to be over quickly.

And then I'm ready, he checks to be sure, he's always so careful like that, then he turns me around, steps into the bath and his eyes are gleaming as he lubes himself.

"Up," is all he says and he gets me to wrap my arms around him and to climb up his body so his arms hook under my thighs and hold me up and off the ground. His strength always makes me shudder in so many good ways.

Our hands are out of the way and he gently aims and thrusts his hips up as he drops me down a little so that he slowly fills me up and stretches me further. The angle is off but when he presses my back into the tiled wall and sets his feet firmly in the dry bath he brushes my prostate.

Rolling his hips a few times he tests everything and I cling on as best I can then he smirks and kisses me, "Hang on babe, wanna give you one hell of a wild ride," he warns me.

Pulling out he slams back into me and I moan twining my fingers into his hair, I can feel him tighten his grip on my legs and I buck my hips to try and make him move he laughs and then he does move. So strong, so powerful and I can only hold and let him do this to my very willing body.

Ramming in and out he catches my prostate every time and my pent up passions are soon ready to tip over, trying to stave off the inevitable I bite down on his shoulder, though I'm careful to not over do it this time, I really don't want another hospital visit for him.

If anything he moans and grunts out, "Harder, bite me harder," so I do and he speeds up even more as I struggle to wait for him.

I don't have that long to wait and then he's calling my name as I gratefully tip over with him dropping a hand down to help myself follow him.

Panting I lean into him and he lifts me up and off as I wordlessly complain, then I have to try and stand on legs that are wobbly and made of jello. Together we wash away the sticky mess and his sweat and dry each other.

Taking my hand he leads me to the bedroom where we collapse for a short nap, "Kurt?" His arms are warm around me.

"Hmm?" He's so warm.

"You know you don't have to do what Cain tells you, don't you?" he asks me his voice gentle.

Opening one eye I peer at him, "I know, but he's your brother and I was being polite."

"Oh, okay, just don't let him push you around too much," David tells me and I nod.

Then I have a thought, "Do you want me to tell Noah and Blaine? I think Noah already understands, but I'm not sure Blaine does."

His arms tighten as he wiggles in closer, "Yeah, whichever one of us gets to them first will tell them," he kisses the side of my neck.

"'Kay," I close my eye again.

Chuckling David says, "And only a little nap babe, we got a party to get too."

Mumbling something I nod and fall asleep, I don't care about the party, I care about him.

"I care about you too," he murmurs and I smile happily.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	73. Chapter 73

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the last Sunday was Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a side ordering of Plot (Plot does keep fit). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

Strolling into school I swagger slightly, last night we were late to the party, became the juiciest gossip going because of it, and had a good party. It was fun. Though I have to say the other kids mostly wanted to get drunk and not really have fun, it's a bit weird and David was a little bored but stuck with it.

We snuck off home as early as we could and went to bed, but only to sleep as David was tired, damn it.

Tina and Mercedes are laying in wait for me and they're not fooling anyone, they didn't get a chance to properly grill me last night and David's deliberately not going anywhere just so he can annoy them.

Rachel drags Finn over to us and starts in on Regionals and what are we singing because we have to showcase her phenomenal talent for the solo and the duet and the lead in the group number.

"Karofsky!" Coach Sylvester yells and stalks towards us.

"Shit," David mutters, "I've been avoiding the bitch for days. Babe, cheerios, yes or no?" He asks me.

Oh, I'd forgotten she was going to go toe to toe with him over me on Monday, it's now Thursday so he's done well to dodge her this long. I don't really have to think about it and I tell him, "Yes."

"'Kay, I'll get the best terms I can from her or you're not doing it, and I gotta go talk to the basketball coach too," he pats me on the ass and walks towards her, "Coach, I thought you'd have tracked me down before this, guess you're not that interested in Kurt rejoining the cheerios after all. So you're office?" And he passes her as he walks to her office taking complete control of the situation, it won't last long she'll soon rally, and I wish him all the luck in the world.

"Huh?" Finn frowns.

"Dave is battling Coach Sylvester to see if Kurt's rejoining the cheerios," Tina says.

"Shouldn't that be up to Kurt?" Finn's still frowning.

"That's why Dave asked Kurt first, if Dave can get the coach to agree to the right terms Dave will say yes," Tina answers him, "So Kurt, details, why were the two of you nearly an hour late, and don't you dare say wardrobe malfunction."

"Err, I'm gonna go somewhere else now," Finn flees the scene and I end up telling the girls the details and they sigh over how strong David is.

"Wasn't that dangerous?" Rachel says, "I mean in the bath? He could have slipped and dropped you."

"Rachel," Mercedes steps in, "You'll notice Dave didn't turn on the water, the bath was dry and if you look in the bath they have the non-slip stickers where the shower is. So Boo, tell us more."

They walk me to class and I settle on the chair with a wince, that's the only thing, David marked me with a few bruises, he's already kissed them better and told me he'll be more careful, and I've reassured him that I like those particular bruises.

The kids are on a high from two big sports wins and the teacher loses control barely keeping them in seats for the duration of the lesson, I think she's relieved when we leave.

Hurrying to my next lesson I make notes and idle through it. The morning is pretty boring and then I can escape to the canteen.

Making my selection I rush to our table and sit so no one else can see me wince in case they get the wrong idea. Mercedes is soon there and a new rumour has hit the mill, namely David and Coach Sylvester screaming at each other for almost two hours over me.

Quinn, Santana and Britt join us and our table is soon over crowed, not that anyone seems to mind, turning to me Santana asks, "So little lady, we hear you're rejoining the cheerios."

Shrugging I tell them, "That's up to David."

"Hmm," Quinn stirs her drink, "He's putting up one hell of a fight, the last bit of info we had is that you don't diet at all, and no twelve hour practices at the weekend, the most you can do in one stint is six without taking a break."

I know he's good but he's getting some huge concessions out of Coach Sylvester, "Oh, he said he was getting the best deal he could, but…"

"That man of yours," Mercedes smiles, "Hawt, smart, and willing to take on dragons in their own lair."

"You've done that a time or two yourself," Quinn tells her and they share a smile.

"Yeah, but it would be nice now and again to have someone else do it for me," my friend admits and then she grins, "But it is fun to get out of there unscathed and realise you won or at least drew."

"What did you draw?" Britt joins in, "I did bunnies in my history class, I think they're cuddly."

"Bunnies?" Tina sits down and Britt tells her everything about her drawing, "Wow Britt," and then Tina happily looks at Britt's artwork.

"Hi," Blaine settles next to Tina as Artie rolls up and then the guys start appearing.

Almost everyone is there, though Lauren is off doing super secret stuff about hacking the Principal's computer system so she can get her test scores earlier, the girl's smart enough she won't have to change a thing, she's just nosey and want to know them now.

"Hey," and David's here looking tired, "Oh man that woman's a real piece of work," he grabs a chair and Mercedes scoots over a bit for him to squish in. "I got you the best I could honey," he puts a big binder in the table and it's barely half full, "You can go through it later."

"Thank you," I lean over and run my nose along his jaw so he kisses me.

"'S'Cool, oh and I got you a trial for basketball this Monday, Coach says you won't make first team, but you can maybe make the B team, I just think practicing against you is gonna make the team better anyway," he pats my knee. "And I got baseball after school, you can read the cheerios stuff then, if anything is wrong in it let me know and I go do round two with her."

"Yes David," I pass across a piece of brownie I got him and he grins at me as he decimates it.

"Welcome back to the cheerios Kurt," Quinn says and the other two are happy I'm there too. This is going to be fun, this time around I know what I'm getting myself into, and I'm not the same boy I used to be, I've grown up a lot since then.

The guys all talk about the baseball after school, only Artie and me aren't joining that team, Artie's happy sticking to football and winning the Championship, while I'm glad David hasn't made me do baseball it's not my favourite sport, I'm better with basketball, I can bring my speed and manoeuvrability into play.

Promising to meet up with him the locker room I go to Glee and there the argument of Regionals gets even more heated as Santana and Mercedes ally to take on Rachel. Blaine makes a feint to put Rachel off as he mentions he could do the solo and suddenly she realises she's under siege. Tina's too sweet to make a run at the top spot, but Quinn isn't and she has the pull to make a good case. Noah nibbles at the edges and Sam backs Mercedes up.

Mr Schue stops it getting too bad but nothings been decided as we all storm out arguing.

Texting and leaving messages we decide Rachel can have the duet but she's not having the solo, we just have to come up with the perfect song for one of them to knock Rachel back a peg.

I love Rachel, I really do, even though sometimes I want to gag her but she can be very unreasonable when it comes to solos, the rest of us have to fight for them and it'll do her good to not get what she wants when she wants it, when she's going for Broadway auditions she's going to one of many very talented women, she needs to learn how to lose and learn from it.

And I'm sticking to that reasoning as I pop along to the locker room at the end of the day. The baseball team are all getting changed and really do they need to wear that uniform? Football and hockey are bad enough, at least they have practical applications, but baseball? I shudder.

Coach Beiste has stepped up to help this season and she sits next to me, "Hey boy, you here for baseball too?"

"Oh, no Coach, I'm only the cheering section for friends, family and boyfriend," I explain and she nods, "David's signed me up for basketball instead."

"You two working out alright?"

"Yes," I beam at her, "It might be hard work but most of the time it's easy, and didn't I hear a partial rumour about you and a certain talent scout," I hint and she blushes, "I hope you're very happy."

Interrupted by a bunch of rowdy jocks she sweeps them out onto the field and I settle on a bench to read my new cheerio manual.

Oh my tiara collection, David didn't just wring concessions out of Coach Sylvester he's almost made her beg to have me on the team. No diet. A limited training course. Singing lessons with Mr Schue, one on one. And I don't have to be on the bottom of the human pyramid.

I'll be the most pampered member of the cheerios.

It's a good thing I've kept up my yoga and pilates and that I'm so active running and swimming with David. I'll do more training at home too, if she wants me to sing and dance at the same time I'll be glad of the extra fitness.

David's also given me a training schedule for basketball, it won't clash with Glee or the cheerios, and I can work around it and my homework, and studying for finals.

Scribbling some notes I get the preliminaries done and then start writing in my diary to keep that up to date too. I've found doing it as I go along helps me to remember everything.

Caught up I alternate between watching them run around, hit balls with sticks and throw balls at each other, and doing homework. The more I can get out of the way now the more time I can do aerobics when I get home.

Of course skintight clothes, aerobics, and David mix very well and I could easily end up with a completely different type of work out. I smirk to myself and drag my mind back to the here and now.

Finished they head for the showers and I take my time to get my stuff together as I wander in and sit quietly out of the way. A few of the jocks glance at me but that's as far as it goes, this being Faith really does come in handy.

Freshly showered boys spill into the locker room and Blaine seeks me out, the others aren't being horrible to him, apparently the fact he hasn't given into Noah is giving him more status in their eyes. And Noah is still a bad ass so all is well on the fake boyfriend front.

Coach starts assigning positions and training. David's more of a fieldman, Noah a baseman, and Blaine is a very good batsman.

Baffled at most of the terms I stay quiet until I can leave with David, the boys all seem happy with where they've been assigned and Blaine's promised to come see me try out for basketball. Noah's already playing as is Finn, while Sam's going to the swim team, the other boys all laughed at him until Mercedes wandered past and made a comment about looking forward to seeing him in swimming trunks, her wink and backward glance giving a whole new meaning to the sport and the other jocks are leaving him alone now.

Honestly boys are so shallow sometimes.

David drives us home and conveniently volunteers to cook, he's talking about baseball and how it was a good practice, I nod and then we're home so I hand my diary over and go to get changed.

"Babe," he looks up from reading, "What are you wearing?"

"My aerobics gear," I say sweetly, "I need to practice for cheerios, I know you got Coach Sylvester to give me lots of concessions but I want to be ready for the first practice and prove to her that you were right to get her to back down like that."

"Uh-huh," he's staring at me with a thoughtful look on his face, "What about homework?"

"Done, did it while you were at practice," I drop my shoulders and go submissive to him, "Would you rather I didn't exercise?"

"'S'Cool," he says and then shoos me out, "Go do it in the front room, I'll do the dinner and get my own homework out of the way, and then I might ask you for a few things."

Bowing to him I back out of the kitchen, "Yes master."

My evening is looking up.

Standing in the front room I push the sofa to one side and then breathe deeply as I run through the warm ups, then I get down to it and start working up a sweat, normally I'd find that icky but if David wants to join in after dinner I'm not adverse to more sweat.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Hi Anon, no you weren't rude, I was going to put it in a later chapter but it was a good point that you made and it slipped in nicely as a reminder to everyone, including Kurt, so thank you.


	74. Chapter 74

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the last Sunday was Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and an end in sight for Plot (Smut helps Plot exercise). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

"Kurt! Ten Minutes!" David yells from the kitchen and I change my routine to start cooling down.

He's left me to my own devices and I've stretched, toned, bent, twisted and worked out so I'm all sweaty, tired, and yet raring to go all at the same time.

"Five Minutes!"

My master is good like that and I can time my cool down properly, when he reaches one minute I'm almost done and I can hear him walking down the hall to me.

Stepping into the front room he leans against the doorframe and he's got such a predatory look on his face that my knees wobble. "Times up," he tells me and walks towards me.

As dinner is on the table I smile at him and wait for him to give me all the details of what he's going to do to me after we eat but he pulls me up against him and kisses me.

Startled I gasp opening my mouth and he uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss, he's demanding a response from me and I groan pressing myself against him. The thickness of his arousal coupled with him nipping my lower lip makes my hips jerk forward.

Breaking the kiss he mutters, "Been thinking of you babe, been thinking of you in those damn clothes, doing those exercises, fuck I nearly came in my pants, want you so bad," he kisses down my neck and he bites down gently and then sucks softly.

I do the only thing I can do and say, "Green."

Shudders wrack his body, he really loves it when I hear what he wants and then agree to it, or if he tells me how much he wants me and I encourage him like this.

"On the floor, on your back, I want to prise your legs open and then," he swallows, "and then I want to pin your hands, I won't last long, but if anything, and I mean ANYTHING upsets you or makes you think of bad things," he doesn't say that horrible boy's name, "You say red and I don't care how close to the edge I am I will stop."

It's my turn to shudder but in a good way, just thinking about what David will do to me.

Disentangling myself from him I deliberately use a few dance moves so I'm sitting on the ground, he's been thinking of me exercising and I use that to push him further into this.

Laying back I leave my legs wide open to show off my rapidly swelling erection, then, slowly, I close them up and grip my thighs together so he'll have to fight for it.

Sniffing haughtily at him I snarl, "Green," in the most challenging tone I can manage.

David just stands there staring down at me and then he palms himself through his jeans, I have to bite my lip to keep from whimpering at how good those jeans are going to feel through the thinner material of my yoga pants.

Falling to his own knees his hands run up my legs from my ankles and land on my knees, I shiver wanting the little contest we're about to enter into, the one I'm more than willing to lose. Running circles on my knees with his thumbs his eyes catch mine and I tremble.

"Red?" He asks.

"G…Green," I stammer wanting this, wanting him to claim me as roughly as he did the other night. "Green, David, please, green."

Those hands tighten and the unequal match begins, he's trying to open my legs, I'm trying to keep them closed. We both want them open, but we both want to enjoy getting there too.

That superior strength of his gets a small space between my knees and then he walks his hands so that bit by bit he can shove my legs open, he does it so slowly, so carefully and I'm writhing on the floor begging him over and over, "Green, green, green," it's a chant I mutter to urge him on.

With one last grunt he opens my legs enough to shuffle his knees forward, not long now. Batting at him with my hands I never manage to hurt him and then his own legs open, forcing mine out further. Obediently I hook my ankles over the backs of his thighs as he lowers his body onto mine.

Leaning on his elbows he positions his hips over my hips and then our erections rub together.

No longer pushing him away I grab onto his t-shirt and pull him towards me as I tilt my pelvis to increase the pleasure he's about to give me.

Theoretically he's the one who thrusts in this particular game but I can't seem to stop mine from moving and one of his hands grips my hair wrenching my head to one side so he can get to my neck.

I'm so focused on what our lower bodies are doing as they grind and bump that he love bite he starts making takes me by surprise. My master is taking me and marking me.

Clinging to him I moan mindlessly and urge him on, a hard slap on the side of my ass makes me behave and I moan his name brokenly. The mouth on my neck bites down harder and reminds me to submit to him.

Docilely I let my arms drop down and he rewards me by shifting so he can pin them down, those thumbs of his running circles on my wrists. He keeps thrusting and rutting against me and I'm getting close to the end now, last night only whetted my appetite, and then I flash back to him on the ice, the way he moved, the way he dominated, the way he's controlling me now.

"Master, please, so close," I both warn and beg him.

Grunting he gives my neck one more suck and lets go, "Jesus Kurt, what the fuck is wrong with us? We normally have more stamina that this."

"More," I whine, "We need to practice more… Oh there, right there, please, oh god," I tip my head back and thrash under him.

Chuckling he groans, "Soon, so freaking soon babe, just a little more," I stave off the orgasm but it's building quickly, "Oh god Kurt, Kurt babe, now, now!" And he's reached his climax.

I'm so close I just need a few more thrusts from him, so very close and then finally I can find my own blessed relief as it thunders through me.

He angles his torso so he isn't fully on my chest and we both pant, he's not even caught his breath when he starts laughing.

Annoyed as I was enjoying my blissed out moment I glare at him, it only makes him laugh harder, "Oh Kurt, that was kinda funny, we're humping on the damn floor like horny teenagers and your reasoning to build up stamina is to have more sex," he laces his fingers through mine, "To think you once only wanted romance, I think I corrupted you."

"Master I made a very valid point, when we have regular love making, sex and games we do last much longer. We just need a routine and you can then drive me out of my mind with pleasure. And we are horny teenagers. Also don't think I've given up on romance, I still want it and you are still happy to romance me until I swoon into your arms," I roll over and kiss his hand, "I love you David one day Hummel, and there will never be a day I won't want to get all hormonal and sweaty with you."

"Never?" He lifts an eyebrow at me.

"Never. You're far too sexy for your own good, and I'd like to point out that you're all mine," I blow him a kiss.

"Drive you out of your mind with pleasure huh?" He grins and then adds, "Challenge accepted for the rest of our lives." Leaning over he kisses my nose, "Wait does that come with benefits?"

"Benefits?" I ask blankly.

"Yeah, I mean I could totally go for it if I get your heart, and your body, your mind, and all you love," the cheese ball deadpans, he gives me his best goofy sweet look.

Unable to resist him when he's being adorable and cute I hug him and kiss his nose in retaliation, "Only if I get the same back."

"Done," he says swiftly, "I put dinner on the side, we just have to heat it up, which means we have time for a quick wash," his nose wrinkles up, "I think you've corrupted me too, my pants are kinda yuck at the moment."

Stepping into the shower we wash the after effects off before it dries on and the pants are all hopeless and get slung into the wash. Raiding for sweatpants we go to eat dinner and chat about our days.

One of my shows is on and we wander into the front room to watch it, cuddling into him I hum the theme tune and then settle in for a while just enjoying his company and the way his fingers run up and down my arm.

The simple joy of him touching me.

The end credits roll and he glances at me and then reaches up to touch my neck, "It's a good thing your dad doesn't hate me anymore," he says.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that is one heck of a hickey I gave you, that suckers gonna last for days, and we got family dinner at your folks tomorrow night," he even looks a little worried.

"I can cover it with make up with you like," I offer. He and Dad are getting on and I don't want anything to get in the way.

"I don't want you to have to hide anything babe, you shouldn't be ashamed of it," he hesitates.

"How about I talk to Dad then," I really don't want to, but I like the current family harmony going on.

"Nah, I will, I'm the master it's my job," he pets me and I nuzzle into his hand.

"If you're sure," I try one more time and then I'm happy to get out of it.

"I'm sure," he kisses my cheek and we cuddle for a bit longer.

Life does not get much better than this and I'm happier than I've ever been, things are really looking up for us.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.


	75. Chapter 75

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the last Sunday was Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and an end in sight for Plot (Land ho, the plot driven ship of GBK:KT is finally reaching its destination). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

Getting ready for school I'm looking forward to Friday and the weekend, a whole two days to spend with David, he's hinting that this Sunday is a training and discipline day, I'm already getting hard at the thought of it.

Humming I put the last book in his bag, "Ready!"

"'Kay, the snows pretty much gone and the car's ready," he walks in to the kitchen and he just has to hug me while putting his cold nose on my neck, "Babe that hickey is really big."

"Well it proves how dominating and masterful you are," I tease him and slip out of his arms, and then he chases me around the kitchen table for more cuddling, I 'accidentally' stumble and he's there already swinging me up into his arms and peppering my face with kisses.

Laughing we head for the front door as his phone rings, "Hey Cain. 'S'Up bro?"

David goes quiet and thoughtful making the odd, 'um' noise, "Seriously? Fuck, yeah sure, when? Yeah, uh-huh, I'll drop Kurt at school and come down. Nah Kurt can get my homework for me," and then my master grins, "That's 'coz he's awesome and the best boyfriend ever," he winks at me. "See you soon," and David hangs up.

"Babe, I'm gonna be skipping school can get my homework for me?" He asks.

"Yes David," I know his schedule as well as my own, it'll be easy to get his homework for him.

"There's been a breakthrough they want us back down the station to question us, they got a warrant for the old hunting lodge, the one Gabe still uses, I hate that fucking place," he shudders, "Anyway Gabe left stuff up there and this could be really big," he's excited and I'm glad things are working out on this investigation, if we can get those three locked up David and Cain can get on with their own lives.

"Do you want me to tell the Principal too?" I ask.

"Could you?" And I nod, "Yep, most awesome boyfriend ever," he kisses my cheek, "Come on lets get you to school, one of us should work on their education."

"David? Does that mean this Saturday while your doing catch up on school I can then do more aerobics?" He stops and stares so I go innocent on him, "Well I'll be all caught up, so I'll have to do something with my time…"

He laughs, "Angel one of these days you are gonna be the damn death of me," we get in the car and an arm lands across my shoulders, "I'll let you wear that stuff and move like that if you agree to end it with a performance for me."

Oh those are so embarrassing but I nod anyway, I know by the end of it I'll be so far gone all I'll be able to think about is pleasing him, maybe he'll let me use my mouth of him, "David does that mean you'll let me suck you?"

Putting the car in the wrong gear he backs us further up the drive, "Dude, don't put me off like that," he whines, "And yeah, you wanna be on your knees for me after you perform, I can work that it for you, only when you've sucked my cock like a good little puppy will I let you come too."

"Okay," I smile at him, "David, you know you said I was an awesome boyfriend?"

"Yeah…" He's pulling out of the drive.

"I have an awesome boyfriend too," I reach over and pat his knee.

"God I love you Kurt," he says fiercely, "How the fuck did I get so lucky? You have literally made me complete."

Smug I bask in his praise, "You're not so bad yourself," I tease him.

Throwing me an amused look he says, "Is that right…"

"Yep, how many other guys can get Kurt Hummel on his knees and loving every second of it?" The car wobbles slightly, "And I can honestly say you make me very happy David, I love you too."

Dropping me off at school he shakes his head, "Honey we are just so freaking sappy people will get sugar highs just standing next to us."

"I know, sickening isn't it," I lean over and he kisses me, slipping out of the car I turn back, "Have a good day, good luck and I'll see you late, love you."

"Love you too," he pulls way and I wave to him.

Humming I walk into the school and it hits me, I don't have to be afraid anymore, I can strut down the hallways in perfect safety, none of the jocks will touch me.

I tell Principal Figgins about David, he's not happy about David skipping school but he does understand and I promise to pick up all David's homework for him, "Good Mr Hummel, at least you and David honestly want to learn, I wish we had more students like you here."

Skipping off to my locker I hook up with Tina and hear about her plans with Mike this weekend, there's a special screening of the Sound of Music he's taking her too so they can sing along together.

Linking arms I walk her to her class and then go to Math where Noah is lounging at the back and looking all bad and dangerous. Sauntering up to him I swing down into the seat next to him, "Hello Noah."

"Princess, my my that's an interesting mark on your neck," he teases, "Dave does damn good work, so what was he doing to you when you got that little prize?"

And suddenly I'm reminded of the last time we sat in Math and discussed David marking me, so much has changed since that day, leaning over I whisper in his ear and then I giggle.

Chuckling he grins, "Go little bro."

"Noah, I'm older than you and if you use Finn's way of measuring height I'm still the older brother," I sass him.

"Yeah, but it riles you up Princess," he throws back, and we're forced to stop as the teacher's here.

Walking to French I smile at everyone and even get waved to by a few of them, no ones throwing things in my face, no more locker shoves, Britt walks towards me and ambushes me for a hug and then she's skipping off singing about David and me sitting in a tree.

In French I sit down gracefully while Azimio thumps in the chair next to me, "Fucking bitches driving me crazy…"

"You could try dating like a normal human being," I offer.

He glares at me, "Don't you start, it's bad enough with D twittering on at me about settling down and finding me a hot little honey to play snuggle and house with."

Shaking my head at him I get my things out and neatly lay them out, he rummages in his bag and ew, I never want to put my hand in his bag, that's disgusting, it should be burnt.

It's a speaking lesson so Azimio and I pretend to stick to the script while the teacher is there and then wander off topic as much as we can, I tell him about David going to the police to help them more and he's relieved that they're finally paying for their crimes.

"Thank you Azimio," I'm completely genuine and grateful to him, I'll never be his biggest fan, but, "Thank you for being his friend and his brother, for letting him into your family, you really mean a lot to him."

Instead of lapping up the compliment he glances away guilty, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I'm confused.

Sighing the boy looks back at me, "I hated you. I really hated you. D was hiding liking boys really well and then you came along. You told me about you two getting together and it hurt that he didn't. Then he started changing, getting happier and I hated you even more, because you could give my brother what I never could."

Stunned I sit there and stare at him, "You were both so careful, so I looked the other way, I thought once college started you'd break up, move to different States or something. Then Israel busted you. I was so angry I blamed you for it, I tried to protect him but I couldn't stop them all."

I swallow nervously, "Then you moved in with him and the Gleeks blew up on you. I was terrified his family was going to do something so I had no choice I went to the jocks and convinced them to make D Faith."

My eyes bug out and I've just given away that I know what Faith is, he ignores it, "Strando and Cooper made you Faith. Then things just went from bad to worse and we were stumbling around trying to protect you two and getting in each others way."

Rubbing his face he sighs, "And then you came for family dinner, you were the perfect guest, mom liked you, dad was warming to you, Bug wouldn't stop talking about the lovely guy D's dating. Then in my room you helped D and me at the game, when he left you alone with me I couldn't resist trying to run you off, I still thought I was protecting him from you, so he'd be safe."

The words this boy had spoken then are seared in my memories and I hug myself, "I'm real good at poking at people, it's just a bit of fun, nothing serious and normally D punches me if I go too far. But you didn't tell him, you took it quietly and then dad kicked you when you finally did claw me back. You were standing downstairs doing your coat up and the way you watched D and he watched you back. I remembered the collar, and the one you were wearing then, the way his hands fisted in anger."

This time he hugs himself, "I kept telling myself that he'd never do it, that he wasn't that way, and when he phoned and yelled at me I ran to dad and told him everything I'd done, it got me grounded but I was just so relieved you were okay, he hadn't done anything drastic to you."

Azimio will never be ready to hear about David tying me by my wrists as he punished him for disobeying him, or how I broke down until he could drag the whole story out of me, so I keep quiet.

"Then I come round yours with flowers and ginger ale ready to make it all up to you both and grovel, and you're in chains," wide eyed he stares, "Damn Snowflake, I was not ready for that."

Having to be the bigger man I reach over and pat his arm, "But you don't hate me now."

"No, you make him happy man, contented, and he keeps humming, it's annoying but I like having my bro back, we don't have to hide anything, life is good, thanks Kurt," he holds his fist out and I bump it.

Somehow I know Azimio is never going to apologize properly, this is as close as he gets, but we won't be enemies anymore either.

"Thank you, for saying that," I tell him and he nods, "But you're wrong, he doesn't need me to be the man he is, it was already there waiting to happen, just like I'm complete being me, we add to each other and prod each other into being more, we don't drag each other down." Tilting my head I study him, "And one day you're going to meet her, and she'll kick your ass, push you, challenge you, and you'll do the same to her, and when that happens I'm going to have a seriously huge number of embarrassing stories to tell her that are all about you," I grin, "That's going to be so much fun."

"You wouldn't…" He starts and I smirk harder. "Yeah well I'm never settling down Snowflake so knock yourself out."

Escaping from an emotional French class I go to the canteen and spot the last bowl of strawberries, I nab them before anyone else can. I love strawberries.

Our table is full and we gossip, make fun of each other, and I can't believe how far we've come. All of us were lonely, all of us searching for something, and then we found Glee. Everything we've done and fought for, every obstacle we've over come and grown from. And everyone's happy. Smiling.

I wish David were here to see this too, he deserves happy too.

Going to gym I text David to see if he's going to be picking me up, if not I'll catch a lift with my brothers. Opening my gym locker I start to unbutton my shirt.

"Hummel!" Coach Beiste calls out and I trot down to see Mr Schue standing there looking grave.

"Kurt," Mr Schue stands there frowning, "I'm really sorry, but something happened in the police station, David's been taken into hospital, as you're his next of kin…" I zone it out and nod pretending to listen, I only catch things about medical insurance and forms.

"The rest of the information's at home," I cut him off, "I don't have a car."

"That's fine, I'm driving," Mr Schue says.

Grabbing my stuff I see Noah make a phone motion at me, I nod at him and walk out to find Miss Pillsbury waiting too and I'm reminded of my Dad. Swaying I struggle through the dizzy spell barely making it.

I give them instructions to the house and then they follow me in as I dig the papers out. Silently we ride to the hospital, I dig my nails in my arm to calm myself down. Cain will be there, he'll make sure David's seen to and everything's going to be okay.

Stepping into the hospital ER is like walking into a bad war film, there are doctors and nurses rushing everywhere and there are far too many injured bodies, I can see bloodily bandages covering some of them and then the admin nurse makes me fill in several forms.

Given rough directions we wander through the hospital, the frantic rush is everywhere, reaching our destination I announce us and a doctor is called over, "Finally. We had to go ahead with the emergency surgery, I'm sorry but I don't have any news on David Karofsky's status. He's young, fit, healthy, the bullets missed vital organs, it's the beating on top of that, and all the blood he's lost. The surgeons are doing the best they can…"

I don't really hear the rest and Mr Schue steps in, then leads me to one side getting me to sit down before I fall down, "Kurt? Can you hear me?" I nod. "Just breathe Kurt, okay?" I nod again and wonder just what happened that my master is now being operated on and the doctor tells me he's been shot and beaten?

"I'll be fine Mr Schue," I lie and sit up straighter.

"We'll stay anyway," Miss Pillsbury's says and sits down next me as we wait for news.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

I'm so evil to you all lol… Enjoy the cliffhanger… Plus if you hadn't guess GBK:KT's ends soon… MWAHAHAHAHHAHA…

New schedule update, once a day until the end. Sorry it the ending was a bit sudden and out of the blue you'll see the reason next chapter.


	76. Chapter 76

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the last Sunday was Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and an end in sight for Plot (Plot flatlines and starts running out of time). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

I hate this.

I hate the wait in the hospital, the helplessness, the endless stream of medical staff that hurry past you on mysterious errands and you feel like you're invisible.

I want them to talk to me, to tell me what's going on, but then again if they don't tell me then nothing bad can happen either, they can't say the final words that he's gone, that he's not coming back.

I sit here blankly for over an hour, Mr Schue has paced a few times, offered to get coffee, even hassled the nurses to try and find out more information for me.

Miss Pillsbury has sat very daintily and tried not to touch anything, this must be a nightmare for her.

And that reminds me, there are other people out there who are going to want to know about David. Getting up I go to the nurse and ask about Cain and Nancy explaining that they're David's family. Very reluctantly the nurse tells me Cain is nearly ready to be released, and Nancy only suffered minor injuries. Thanking her I go and find a phone, I can't use my cell inside but I know most of the numbers off by heart anyway.

Dad.

I call Dad first, the sound of his voice is reassuring, he's strong and solid, like David, I tell him what little I know and then he's promising to be there soon, he'll tell Carole and get a sitter for the kids, "Hang in there Buddy, we'll be there soon."

Noah, Blaine, I tell them, he's their master too, they promise to tell the others and they'll be here soon too.

Azimio, he goes from cheerful to deadly silent, "Snowflake, I'm at home, I'm telling my folks, we'll be there soon."

That's what everybody says, they'll be here soon. But what can they do except sit around uselessly too.

Shaking I have to sit down again and wait.

A wheelchair passes me and then comes back, "Kurt?"

Glancing up I see bright red hair and a face free of all makeup, she's still got bruises and her leg is in plaster, "Chastity?"

A soft smile, one I've never seen on her face, hits me, "Hey, I heard Dave got hurt…"

Snapping I blab it all out, and then I'm kneeling by her chair as she strokes my arm, "Kurt, he's strong, so strong, I think he learnt that from you," her smile wobbles, "Thank you, thank you for finding me on that day, thank you for stopping, thank you for getting that nurse, thank you for coming to visit me even if you didn't get a chance to see me."

"I…" I can't even tell her I nearly walked past her, I nearly didn't come to visit.

"Sweetpea?" A man's voice calls out.

"Here daddy," there's an innocence about her now, like she's stopped being something she's not, I think I could like this girl. "I wanted to see Kurt, he saved me daddy."

The man is nice but you can tell he's being over protective of his daughter, he wheels her off telling her not to just leave him like that, she promises to not do that again and waves goodbye to me.

Sitting back on my chair I go back to waiting, Mr Schue tries talking a few times, I ignore him and wait for them to tell me David's coming back, that my master is going to be okay, I really need for him to be okay, we can't have come this far only for it to all go so very wrong.

Bickering voices that seem familiar catch my attention and Nancy is slowly wheeling Cain up the corridor. Both their faces have bruises and Nancy's clearly in pain. Leaping to my feet I run towards them and take over pushing Cain's wheelchair.

They're more in the dark than I am over David's condition, and Cain orders me to tell him everything, it's not much and he sighs, "Jesus what a fucking mess," Miss Pillsbury flinches at that, "Everything was going so well too."

And finally I learn a little bit about what happened.

The police and FBI had raided the hunting lodge, and there they'd found photos, videos and personal belongings of missing people, specifically girls and young women. Short of a miracle Gabe was never going to get out of this. Apparently Gabe knew it too and he had a few people on the force who owed him big, or were scared about the trouble they would get dragged into.

A badly executed escape attempt and a fight erupted in the station. Taken by surprise the police and FBI hadn't been ready. Cain had managed to subdue one of the rogue officers, Nancy cracked one with a chair and David had taken on Gabe, "Kurt my little bro was beating the shit out that waste of space," and then in desperation Gabe was able to get his hands on a gun.

Another big dizzy spell hits and I lower my head into my hands, Cain doesn't remember too much, it got fast and frantic but he remembers David falling to the ground and the vicious kick from Gabe that broke my master's arm.

And he vividly remembers Gabe's body jerking and the blood blossoming on the horrible prison clothes he'd been wearing as he fell lifeless to the floor.

Pandemonium broke out and David was being rushed to the hospital, as well as several other people. After that Cain's heard nothing.

Cain and Nancy are bruised and sore and Cain's hurt his wrist, but they'll live.

Behind the door we're not allowed through an alarm sounds, the medical staff that were rushing about stop and then run faster, something bad's just happened somewhere.

When the alarm stops I don't know whether to be relieved or more afraid.

"Kurt," Cain says.

"Yes," I'm staring at the door.

"No matter what happens, thank you," I glance at him in surprise, "Thank you for making my brother happy, I've never seen him like that before," this man so like my master smiles softly at me, "I will owe you forever for…" He breaks off, "For being you and loving him."

Scrubbing at his face with one hand he chokes out, "Just thank you, and no matter what, or when, you just call me and I'll always be there."

Oh sweet Versace Cain's not sure David's going to make it.

"Kurt!" And then Dad's here and pulling me into his arms. "Buddy, what's happening?" We all tell him and he goes still, it must be serious if he does that, he doesn't even lie to me and tell me it's going to be okay.

He might be injured but Cain's still got a lot of fight in him and between then Dad and Cain corner the nurse, they don't get a lot out of the man but the way he frowns and won't look at them tells a story all on its own, it's not going well.

Subdued we sit and wait until another alarm rings out and my blood runs cold. Don't let it be David and I pray and I know there's no one to answer my prayer, but please not David, please.

Carole appears with Noah and Blaine who make me sit between them and support me as I tremble.

One person at a time the hallway fills up, friends, family, David's pastor, even Officer Hughes comes and waits with me, with us.

Azimio's whole family is here, even Rosalie and Alicia. All of the Glee club. Quinn's mom is watching the little kids. Most of the football jocks, some of the hockey jocks, though Scott's having trouble finding anything out as his brother is elsewhere working on the less seriously injured.

That damned alarm goes off twice more while we all wait.

Someone, Mercedes, passes me a hot chocolate, "Drink it all down Kurt, you need something."

Blaine helps me drink it and then he gets one passed to him too.

Someone else is organised and suddenly sandwiches appear, we're not supposed to eat here but we all munch one sandwich each quickly. Then groups go to the canteen to eat properly, when they come back another group leaves.

No ones dumb enough to ask me to leave and go to the canteen.

I've lost track of time.

It's like I've been waiting here forever.

A few doctors try and clear the hallway, no ones leaving, they give up and make sure the middle is clear instead.

And the worst part is they all talk to me, they all tell me no matter what they'll be here, and I'm rapidly losing my hope, I need him to survive this, I need him to smile at me again.

I'm glad I learnt my lesson with Dad, I'm glad the last words we had were full of love, I'm glad he knew how much he means to me, but I need him to stay, I need to have years with him, it's too soon.

And then that door is opening and a doctor is standing there startled by the sheer number of people waiting.

"Kurt Hummel and Cain Karofsky?" He calls.

Standing on shaking legs I pull myself together as Nancy wheels Cain over, reaching out I blindly grab Cain's shoulder, "Yeah that's us," Cain says.

"Right," the doctors seems taken aback, "Well one bullet passed straight through, the other one lodged safely away from all his vital organs. His broken bones were clean and easy to set." The man hesitates and you can see he's exhausted, "The blood loss wasn't good and even with blood transfusions he flatlined a few times, we got his heart restarted…"

"And?" I hiss needing to know the ending, to know if he's all right.

The man looks sad, "Um, well…"

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Sorry one more cliffhanger… I promise to stop being evil to you soon.


	77. Chapter 77

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the last Sunday was Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and seriously soon no more Plot (The end is nigh). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

"He barely made it through the surgery, I don't know how he hung in there, but he's a fighter, if he can make it though tonight and tomorrow I'd be more optimistic about his chances," the doctor says.

"But he's alive," Cain presses.

"Yes, very much yes," the man confirms.

People cheer and hug me and I'm crying, I know it's not over, but he's got a chance, he can make it now, he just has to hang on a bit longer.

Arms give me hugs and pats land on my shoulders and then I'm whisked off to go and sit in another corridor.

This corridor has a door in it, and a window, one I can stand at and stare at him, and the equipment that's beeping regularly and steadily. It's his heartbeat, I can hear his heartbeat on the monitors. He's alive, he's really alive.

Sobbing I rest my head against the window, Cain's wheeled next to me and he's not that much better than me. Nancy fusses over both of us and then Dad's handing coffees around.

Calming down I settle in to wait as the sky goes dark and the rest of the town goes to sleep.

The rhythmic beep, beep, beep is comforting and I find myself back at that window just watching him. He seems so much smaller for some reason.

More fragile.

After some amazing arguing and bullshitting Noah manages to get him and Blaine in with us and then they sprawl out on the uncomfortable chairs to wait too. Joining them I brush my fingers through Noah's mowhawk, "You two should get some rest, our master isn't going anywhere."

"You gonna rest?" Noah challenges me.

Huffing Blaine answers him, "Of course he's not Noah, just like the best we're going to manage is to nap and doze. When sir wakes up Kurt can collapse then, and we can make a fuss over sir while Kurt sleeps."

As emotional blackmail goes its effective and I sigh, "We'll take it in turns, and Blaine, I'm telling your 'Daddy' what you said."

Blaine stiffens and Noah catches on chuckling, "Really? Blaine's a little boy? Damn I was looking forward to pushing him around in our pack."

A mini argument breaks out over who sleeps first, Blaine loses and has to hunker down across the seats with his head in Noah's lap. I go back to my post watching David sleep and recover.

Time must pass because Blaine gets woken up and swaps with Noah. Behind me Cain's dozed off and Nancy's resting her head on his shoulder. Dad's asleep with his head tipped back. And Blaine's gone back to sleep.

I let them sleep and keep vigil over my master.

Each breath he takes is one more breath closer to surviving, to getting through this.

Someone stands next to me, "He's strong," its Ben.

Looking at him I smile, "How did you get in? I thought the staff guarding this part were rabid at not letting just anyone in."

Pointing at his dog collar he grins, "Being a pastor comes in handy sometimes."

Nodding I turn back to watch David.

"We've spoken lots of times," Ben carries on talking. "He told me how he used to be so angry and afraid, and the one dream he had left was of getting out of Lima somehow."

"His family, other than Cain and Nancy, are evil," I agree.

"Hmm, and then something happened that gave him hope, and got him dreaming again, about his future, about being happy," Ben adds, "Something he's very grateful for."

"What was it?" I frown trying to think of something.

"You," the answer floors me. "You taught him to hope again."

"Oh."

"Yes, there was this boy, this lean, skinny boy who believed in him until he learnt to believe in himself, who loved him and wouldn't put up with his crap so he learnt to really be himself and become loveable, who dared him to be stronger than he ever knew he could be," an arm covers my shoulders, "Strange because while I was standing waiting in that hallway I kinda saw a hell of a lot of people all waiting too, people that got to see the glimpses of the man that kid has the potential to grow into."

Squeezing my shoulder, "You did good Kurt, I wish more people could be so inspiring to their partners, to help them grow so much, to challenge them to be more than they used to be."

"I just want him back," I blurt out.

"I've seen people that I thought were strong die from the smallest of things, and I've see those I thought were weak fight to come back from things I'm not sure I could," he nods at David, "Your man there, he's a fighter, and he's got everything to live for."

Finally someone who doesn't think the worst, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now I have to go organise a bunch of stuff, something about Dave being a hero and saving lives and you being the guy to take down Hyde and kick start the ball on cleaning up this town and destroying the Karofskys," he goes to leave.

"Wait? What? I didn't do anything…" I protest.

"Like you didn't forgive Dave and didn't help him become a better person by being his friend? Like you didn't offer a place to the Puckerman's or the Evans'? Or help the football team win the Championships? No Kurt, of course you didn't," he grins at me, "Now get some damn rest before you fall down, you can watch over him again soon."

He walks off and leaves me.

Too tired to wonder at his words I turn to see my fellow subs sleeping. Clambering onto the horrid chairs I lay out near Blaine and Dad and close my eyes for just a second.

I spend the long night taking short cat naps, and then standing there watching him like I can make some kind of difference just being there.

Dr Cooper turns up looking as shattered and exhausted as I feel, "Hey Kurt."

"Hello Dr Cooper."

The man glances at all the monitors and then nods, "He's still hanging in."

"Yes," biting my lip I ask him, "Will he live?"

"Maybe," sighing the doctor rubs his face, "He's hung around this long, we'll know more when he wakes up. How are you doing?"

"I don't know, just waiting," I admit.

He pats me on the back, "Okay, I'll swing by again soon."

Blaine takes my place at the window so I go for a nap using Noah as a pillow, then he uses me as a pillow as I update my diary for David, so he can read it when he wakes up.

Dawn is barely peeking above the horizon when the beeping of the monitors starts hitting something in my head and I tap out a beat on my knee not wanting to wake up Blaine who's dozing this time.

Leaving it to stew in my mind I ignore it and then hum a few bars of music. Noah turns and lifts an eyebrow, then he pads over and hands me my diary again.

It takes a few hours and then the song about waiting and wanting and loving and hoping is written down. Selfishly I've put it in my vocal range, it's mine after all.

Cain's trying to be brave but the pain of his injuries is getting to him, as we're not allowed food here he has to go off to eat, and he doesn't want to leave David. I convince him to go by pointing out that Nancy's hurt too and she won't leave him.

They're gone for about thirty minutes and then they're back. Nothing's changed.

The nurse regularly pops in and out of David's room and checks his vitals, scribbling on his patient notes. This time she stops and double checks things and then she's hurrying to find a doctor.

Worried we gather at the window, the monitors are all the same. The doctor goes in and checks David too and then the woman smiles. It's good whatever it is it's good.

She makes it out of the door and we pounce on her, holding up her hands she says, "Mr Karofsky is still in a critical state, but he's no longer unconscious, he's sleeping, it's a good step."

"When will he wake up?" Cain asks.

"That's up to him, we can't rush him," she says, "The pain meds are fairly strong, the best thing at the moment is to let him rest."

And we go back to waiting.

Sitting next to Dad I rest my head on his shoulder, "Hey Buddy."

"Hey Dad, are you alright?" I hadn't thought about his heart.

"I hate these places," he mutters, "They give me the creeps, all those wires and beeps and people rushing around," he shudders. "How about you?"

"I feel the same," I tell him and his arm sneaks around me to hold me tightly.

Resting his cheek in my head he sighs, "I never would have thought I'd be sitting outside that boy's hospital willing him to live, I just wanted him to go away and never bother you again."

"He has apologized to me," I interrupt.

"Yeah, I'd be surprised if he hadn't," Dad says, "He's not who I thought he was, all those people who care about him, including me, he's really turned himself around, I'm going to be proud to call him my son in law."

"Thanks Dad, that means a lot," I smile softly.

"Hmm, and you, Kurt I'm so friggin proud of you, I don't know if it was anything to do with me or not, but everything you've been through, you are going to be an amazing man, I'm always going to brag that I'm your dad. I love you son," his arm tightens.

"Love you too Dad," I turn to hug him.

On the monitor the beeps change tempo and we all hurry over to the window. On the bed David's stirring slightly. We don't get to call out as a doctor and nurse are already entering the room.

And then David wakes up.

For a second our eyes meet and I give him a watery smile, then the doctor is talking to him and doing things with lights and eyes and checking him over.

This doctor won't let me in, he gives me a look when I say we're engaged and then only Cain's allowed in to speak to David.

Dad ends up in an argument with the doctor and nearly gets thrown out, Dr Cooper and a few other doctors step in and by then David's gone back to sleep, they assure me I can go in next time, but they only want one visitor at a time, and then only for a few minutes.

Sitting back down I see Cain grinning like an idiot, "He spoke Kurt, he asked after you and everyone, then the meds took him off to lullaby land, you're up next time."

We have to wait another three hours and then David's awake again.

This time it's the female doctor, she checks David and it's my turn to go in. Opening the door I walk over to him quickly in case he falls asleep again.

Touching his hand I smile, "Hey David."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

Okay one more cliffhanger... Sorry couldn't resist.

Also I'd like to point out I know nothing about medical stuff, any and all mistakes are mine.

Oh and one more chapter to go…


	78. Chapter 78

AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK left off. It's now February of Senior Year. Yes I know the calendar is technically wrong but I'm pleading creativity issues and its my 'verse so the last Sunday was Valentines.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and this is it, last chapter (Plot leaves the building for pastures new). Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 2 – Kurt's Trials<strong>

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

"Hey," David's voice is rough and his fingers move under mine.

"You gave us all a bit of a fright, " I stroke his arm, "You hang on, you promise me you're going to hang on."

"'Kay," it's such an obvious effort for him to speak.

"Love you," I blurt out and then the doctor's asking me to leave, "We'll be right outside darling," I tell David as I back out of the room, "Just get better."

A small smile crosses his face and then he's fast asleep again.

I hold it together until I'm out of the room and I can cry my eyes out in Noah and Blaine's arms, I feel my Dad hug me from behind. All the pent up fear and worry coming out of me turns into tears.

Wiping at my face I stand up a bit straighter, I have plans to make, David isn't leaving the hospital anytime soon, I still have school and we'll only have my income to live on.

Medical insurance first, ours isn't huge, neither of us thought about this happening, but Cain beats me to it, "Hey Kurt, look little pup, Dave's here for the long haul, I've got him on my insurance, just in case, it's a good policy, and we've been saving for years for his college fund, I know he's aiming for a scholarship but if it fails we can get him into a modest college, what ever he wants to study is fine."

"Writing, drawing and hockey," I tell Cain, "He wants to write children's books and illustrate them."

"Really? Huh he does love kids," Cain smiles.

"Cain?" Nancy touches his shoulder, "I've seen some of David's artwork, most of it needs a bit of work but there are a few pieces, we could sell them at the gallery with mine, it would give them a boost and get his name out there, art courses and colleges will love that."

Gnawing my lip I nod, "If that's okay with you," I check with Cain first, I don't want to get Nancy to do things Cain doesn't approve of.

"Do it," the man nods.

"Dad?" I ask.

"Yeah Buddy?"

"If we need to, can David and I move in? I don't know what shape he'll be in when he leaves the hospital, I might need help looking after him while he finishes healing," and Dad nods, I knew I could rely on him, now that the misunderstanding is out of the way and he can really see David for who he is there's no problem, "Thanks Dad."

To Noah and Blaine I ask, "Can you two stay here and watch him, you have my cell number if you need me."

"Yeah bro," Noah nods.

"Of course Kurt," Blaine looks confused.

"I have some things to sort and then we can take it in turns being here with him," I hug them both and get ready to call one of my other brothers to come and play chauffer for me.

"I'll come, I need to get things for Cain, and I can go through David's paintings while you get clothes and others things David will need," Nancy volunteers.

Cain okays her leaving and then I walk out with one lingering backward glance at David.

Sam picks us up and asks after David and relaxing when he hears my master is getting better, he probably remembers the moment he was told his parents were dead, he drives us to mine first and as I get things for David so he can be more comfortable in the hospital Nancy raids his paintings, I hope David is alright with this, he can change things when he's feeling better.

Showering I dress and smooth the clothes I've picked out. My fall back fix to make myself feel better is clothes and probably always will be, that and cooking. Grabbing a bowl of cereal I eat quickly and offer food to Nancy who gratefully tucks in too.

Sam carries everything out to my baby and loads her up. Strong arms and washboard abs are there and I cling to him for a few seconds, "Thank you Sam."

"Any day Kurt, any day," and then he drives us to Cain and Nancy's. We unload the paintings and then I help her pack a bag for a few days. They'll stay with David when I have to go to school.

I have to help her in the shower, she's more hurt than she's let on. Bruises cover her body, and I'm so careful as I wash her hair for her, I use a few of my own products to try and tame it for her and then I tie her hair into a French plait.

Ready to head back to the hospital I start cataloguing things I need to do so that David can just concentrate on healing, when he's a bit better he can ease himself into being the dom again and I can step back.

At the hospital Sam sticks around and I chase Dad, Noah and Blaine out, they need to go home, shower and change, I'm sure they'll be back soon and I promise to phone if anything happens.

While I wait for David I update my diary again and then I flip it over and start from the beginning, as far back as I can remember, just the big highlights, things that had meaning to me.

_My name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, well it's not really Elizabeth, but since this is for David's eyes only I know that he knows my real middle name, and after all Elizabeth is a fabulous name, have you not heard of Elizabeth Taylor?_

_My earliest memory is of my mother, she was singing, I can't remember what she looked like, but I can remember what she smelt like, how warm her arms were._

_Dad is my next big memory. He's holding me and I'm laughing, he throws me up in the air and he catches me, he always catches me._

_If you asked Dad he'd tell you his first big memory is of me being born and then only a few days old I peed on Uncle Jay, I was a baby and those two so called grown men still tease me about it._

I carry on and reach my fifth birthday when no one came to my birthday party and it was just me and mom and Dad.

"The pie looks good," Noah's saying as he walks in.

"The pasta was nicer," Blaine says firmly.

"At least you two can eat the stuff, Carole and Kurt will have my hide if I go near most of it," Dad grumbles.

Ben wasn't kidding when he said the town was happy, Carole's been inundated with free food and baked goods being left on the doorstep. Everyone's wishing David and me well, and there's to be a big party when he gets let out of hospital.

Baffled by it I nod and cynically wait for the fuss to die down.

David wakes up a few more times throughout the day, Cain and I take turns to see him, he's stronger, more alert each time.

To pass the time I carry on writing in my diary, and then I have to fend off a bored Noah. Ripping out the pages with the song on I give them to him, it was probably a mistake as he steals them and walks out so he can send pictures of the pages to Artie to turn into proper music for me.

Blaine's a calming and soothing influence until we get on the subject of bowties, I like them but I can see the appeal of other ties and scarves, Blaine is adamant bowties are the only ones that count.

Dad and Cain start talking and it makes me nervous, but they find enough subjects to begin getting to know one and another.

Nancy rolls her eyes at the sports talk and comes over to us.

I'm more confident of David living so I agree to go to the hospital canteen for food that evening and get ambushed by all the people still hanging around, including Finn who's working on a chart with Rachel.

"Dude," my bother sits me down, "We're all taking it in turns to stay here and keep everyone updated on Dave's progress, and we've had so many volunteers that we're working out who'll be on what rota so everyone can be here for you guys and most have said they'll drive you around if you need a ride."

"Oh," it's a good thing I'm already sitting down.

"Let me get you some food," he bounds off as I dab at my eyes.

Rachel leans over the table smiling, "Kurt, I can't believe how different Lima is already, dad says there's a new bank manager and she's going through all the records but some people have gotten letters already and their repayments are so much lower. And some of the most homophobic idiots here, the ones that still hassle my dads? Remember I told you about some of them, well they're backing off and even being polite instead."

Hope.

I see hope in her eyes.

Eating dinner I inhale most of it, I'm so hungry and never realised it, and Rachel shows me the chart, I have to blot my eyes a few times, so many names, so many people willing to help us.

I recognise some of them from the abuse centres David helped out in a few times, school, the church, even work, and some I don't know, people that just want to help.

When I leave to go back to David they send their best wishes to him and a few other people stop me and its so surreal, a few years ago this would never have happened.

I tell the others when I get back and I can see the same scepticism in their eyes, even if this only lasts a week, nothing's going to be the same again in this town.

Taking up my post at the window I watch David as the others slip off to eat in groups, and then we settle in for the night. We all sleep more tonight, David's resting as comfortably as he can and the doctors are still keeping an eye on him but they seem more hopeful too.

As far as we know David only wakes up twice in the night, each time I was at the window so I could smile at him and he smiled back.

Now it's Sunday and he's survive this long, so the doctors start prodding him and changing dressings, checking to make sure nothings soured. They keep him awake for some of it and then knock him out for the rest.

Finally I'm allowed in to see him, "Hi," I touch his hand and slide my fingers under his, and it feels so damn good when he holds my hand.

"Did you sleep?" It's not the romantic greeting I was looking for but then David's busy with taking care of me even now. I know him well enough that he's remembered me standing at the window last night.

"Yes I slept, I just got lucky and was watching you when you woke up, Blaine and Noah have both grumbled that they missed it. Cain's still in a wheelchair and can't peek over the window properly and Dad's too busy keeping an eye on all of us at the moment," I try and put his mind at ease, it seems to work and he relaxes.

As he's so much more awake I tell him my plans and he thinks them over before giving a small nod, "You can change them later David, there's no hurry, just get better."

"'Kay," he sighs and rubs his thumb on my hand.

He stayed awake for longer and we lobby the doctors to let Blaine and Noah in next time, they all balk until Dr Cooper steps in and then agree but only one at a time, and not for long.

Blaine's a mess so Noah goes first, and I help Blaine pull himself together so he can have a few minutes too. I hang around at the window and wave at David as he slides back into sleep.

Both boys are ecstatic and I'm glad I gave up my place so they could spend that precious time with David. It's hard to share him, like it used to be hard to share Dad, but just as I learnt then, it means David gets more love too, he gets to be appreciated by more people and he deserves that.

Lunch gets here and I go to get something to eat. Tina, Mercedes and Artie are waiting for me. School's tomorrow and I'm intending to go, David's much better, and I don't fool myself that this is going to be easy or quick, it might mean we miss college next year and have to get more credits before we can go, but we will go, together. If I can graduate this year I can work next year and put David through high school so he can graduate next year, what ever happens will happen, and we'll work as a team to get there.

Tina and Mercedes are happy to go to my house and get some clothes and my schoolbooks for me. They'll all help me get through this.

And then Artie leans forward and grins conspiratorially, "Regionals are on Friday, and that song you wrote is solo material," I can see where this is going and I get ready to grit my teeth as Rachel steals my song from me, "The band and Brad are practicing it now, so how about you sing it for us on Monday?" his smile gets bigger and I think Santana's been a bad influence on him, "I'm sure we'll all pick you for the soloist spot," they're being sneaky again, "With Rachel as back up in case Dave needs you here."

All three of them are in on this and after everything I've been through it would be nice to get the solo, I tentatively agree citing David comes first, Glee second, they nod eagerly and I've walked into their trap, they're planning something.

Leaving them to their scheming I go back so that Cain and Nancy can come and eat.

Stealing my song back from Noah I sit and mentally rehearse it taking small breaks by napping and writing my life story for David, he can read it when he's awake longer, he's normally so physical he's going to go nuts if he can't do something.

I get the last visit of the day and sit by his bedside, "David, I won't be here during the day tomorrow I've got school, Cain and Nancy are staying with you in the day and I'll have the evening."

"You and the other two gonna be okay at school?" He frowns slightly.

"Darling, I've got the entire jock population looking out for me, all of Glee and some of the scariest teachers in McKinley, I'm going to be okay, Noah and Blaine will be okay. And outside of school there's no one else left to pick on us," I recount Rachel's tale.

"Gabe…" He's frowning again. They did tell him didn't they?

"David… Gabriel's dead," I break the news gently, the man may have been a monster but he was David's brother too.

"Thank god," David relaxes completely, "I've been worried he'd get out and go for you or the others."

"No, he's gone now David," I stroke his fingers, "We're safe from him forever."

"That sounds amazing. Safe," he sighs and his eyes close for a few minutes, he must have drifted off so I go to leave him when his hand tightens and he's eyes hold mine. "If you want to leave me, I'll understand. It's not like we've had the easiest path…"

"Hush," I scold him, huffing I run my other hand through my hair, "Kurt Hummel is not that easily to run off, I'm here and I'm staying, get used to it," I glower at him.

"Lethal," he mutters but looks happy.

Narrowing my eyes at him I put my hand on my hip, "David I am not some wild stallion, I'm a puppy, and I'll beat Lassie every single day, there will never be a dog as loyal, loving, fashionable, adorable, obedient, sexy, and as utterly in love with you as I am. You can think you've 'Kurt Whispered' me all you want, but all you had to do was love me, and you did.

"I don't care what life throws at us, what trials and tribulations we wade through, what challenges we climb over and conquer," I squeeze his hand, "We are going to face them singly and together, we are going to take on the whole damn world and nothing is going to stop us."

Panting from my little speech I sink down slowly to my knees, "I love you David. You are my friend, my confidant, my personal wake up call when I need it, my lover, my boyfriend, my fiancé, my future husband and father to the tribe of kids we're going to have, my inspiration, my muse," I lift his hand gently to touch my forehead, "You are my owner, my master, my dom, I submit to you and trust you in all things, just as you said I'm the centre of your universe, you are mine, you are the stability that keeps my life turning and you add more meaning to everything I do.

"We'd have made it on our own, it would have taken us longer, but we'd have done it," I nuzzle his fingers, "We just helped each other get there faster and brought more happiness and all things good to our lives."

Placing a soft kiss on each of his fingertips I cling to him, "I love you so much David one day Hummel, and you're going to marry me and make so damn happy."

"Love you too," a tear runs down his face, my master rarely cries, "How the hell did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"Talk to my family," I sass, "They'll commiserate that you're stuck with me."

"Never," his fingers stroke my nose as I've kept his hand conveniently close enough, "Never stuck with you, always lucky." I get another kiss placed on one of his fingertips, "Best boyfriend ever," he tells me and I preen.

The doctor makes me leave so David can rest and I do the most outrageous strut I can manage out of the door, turning I blow him a kiss and then stand at the window to watch him fall asleep.

He dozes off and I hug myself, turning to join my fellow subs I sit up straight and I know we're going to be okay, that somehow everything's going to work out in the end, no matter what, we're going to make it.

I can't wait.

* * *

><p>End of GBK2 Kurt's Trials<p>

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

**THANK YOU.**

Seriously thank you all so much for every time you've read a chapter, for each story alert, for each favourite, each message and the many lovely reviews you've been kind enough to send me. Some of you have been with this 'verse's Dave and Kurt since GBK, some a little later, I just hope you all enjoyed the journey.

I promise it gets better for the boys from now on. The school and the town are better places for them now and going forward. Kurt's family and friends have accepted Dave completely. Azimio's family only want Dave to be happy and they're coming round quickly to liking/loving Kurt. And Dave's bio family are dead, in jail, or in the case of Cain, there by his side.

They did it, they've made it to the other side, no more trials like that for them anymore. Lima's been conquered and probably doesn't even know it.

The world isn't going to know what hit it when they get there.

Also I must have written then both too well, because no one fell for any of my Valentines Day tricks, well done all of you, give yourselves a pat on the back, you deserve it. A few of you worried I was going to kill Dave off and as you've guessed, not in this fiction.

As you've asked, yes, there is a sequel, "GBK3 Snapshots a series of epilogues", the first chapter is up tomorrow, it will pick up where this one left off and then it's going to skip forward, it'll show some big times in their lives, some chapters will be long, some short. But the posting will be very unpredictable (Yes there will be moments of smut, I haven't forgotten the football field fantasy).

Again thank you for sticking with me on this (very long) journey.

Cheers

GP13 :)


End file.
